The Void Emperor
by Dark Guard Productions
Summary: In a world filled with supernatural creatures of great and terrifying power, what is a single guy to do? Well for Rodrick Booker that answer is simple... Mess with the current system put in place. OC. Great Red/ Mittelt. References other stories/shows.
1. Prologue

**Judan: Hello! My name is Judan Kunai! Now all of you must be wondering where Slayer is right. Or maybe not since most of you probably don't read his crap~!**

 **Slayer: I'm going to break you…**

 **Judan: Well there's your answer~! He's sitting right next to me. Anyway this is a story made by me! With help from Mr. make all the lives of my characters miserable.**

 **Slayer: I freely admit to that but that's beside the point here.**

 **Judan: Correct! Now the reason why we're posting this on Slayer's account is mostly because we're going to be using tons of concepts he has made for his other stories.**

 **Slayer: Yes although why I'm helping you write a DXD fanfic is still beyond my realm of comprehension. I've never even really watched the anime or even read the manga! And for good reason!**

 **Judan: I have though and wait what do you mean by that? You put Shirone into one of your stories.**

 **Slayer: Correct I put an entire OC peerage into the Adventures series. Although I killed all but two within two chapters… Then I put Shirone or Koneko as the main OC's adopted sister. However I still won't be going back there anytime soon or so I thought.**

 **Judan: Oh come on! You make the OC's and plots and I'll worry about the universe and original characters! Besides I'm paying you so do what I say!**

 **Slayer: In the form of ten bucks a chapter. But fine! Let's just do the disclaimer and get this over with.**

 **Judan: YEAH! Anyway we own nothing but OC's and Reality building concepts. Everything else belong to their respective owners.**

 **Slayer: You've completely copied me…**

 **Judan: Yeah but it works!**

 **Slayer: Someone please grab something blunt and kill me…**

 **Judan: Ignoring that one entirely~! Anyway let's get to the story!**

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Main Sacred gear**

 _ **{Hello}**_ **= Other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ **= Masamune**

 _Hello=_ Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

Prologue: Secret of the 14th Longinus

Let me tell you an old tale of events long before any of you were born. In the beginning there was one true God who created everything. To you to me and the other gods as well, however there was too much chaos with all that he created. As such he separated everything into thirteen universes. He then constructed the Void, Abyss, Nether, and Aether to be constant bridges between all thirteen. Those four places chose rulers to command them and their different gifts and resources.

Now while the Void and Aether were fine with mingling and creating small controlled amounts of chaos within the thirteen universes… The Abyss and Nether weren't so content. The Abyss ended up choosing a monster named Manus to be its leader. While the Nether chose someone just as destructive. This would bet the start of the Great War, a war so terrible that it would eventually pull in others to the conflict.

However as time passed Manus was eventually slain by someone who held the souls of his varying lieutenants. At that moment the Abyss became mangled and broken. Its energies spiraled out of control consuming countless worlds in darkness. That was until the three strongest of the Darkwraiths came in and stabilized it. However the damage was already done. Because of the un-stabilized Abyss, the thirteen planes of existence became aware of each other.

This wasn't supposed to ever happen. Foreseeing the growing conflict the rulers of the Aether and Void proposed an idea before any fighting could break out. The idea was that once every twenty years thirteen different "gods", from the thirteen universes would get together in either the Void or Aether and talk. This would allow everyone to remain in contact and avoid power struggles. And more importantly stop others from trying to take over a world that wasn't theirs.

One year there wasn't anyone who showed up from a specific universe. That plane is where our story truly takes place. It was because during that particular year a war sprung out between three prominent factions… The Devils led by the Maou and Lucifer himself. The fallen angels, also known as the Grigori led by Azazel, Kokabiel, Shemhazai, and a few other powerful fallen angels. And the actual angel faction, led by the god of the bible of that world and the arch angel Michael.

The battle went on for a long time, too long for many of the factions. In the end most of each of the three factions was wiped out. However during the conflict god found two beings that interested him. One with playful curiosity and the other with cautious fear, the one who he feared he sealed away behind an intricate network of seals and barriers. The other he met and talked to.

He ended up befriending this being until the moment of the final battle had arrived. It was right after the sealing of the feared creature, and it had left the god tired and extremely weakened. He knew he was going to perish. But he also knew that he was going to take the Maou's with him. It was during this time that he asked his new friend for the ultimate favor. He asked him if he could turn him into a sacred gear. A Longinus to be exact, already he had made many others, so that humans could have some way of fighting on par with the powerful forces of the world.

In fact the Longinus's are the strongest and most powerful of them all. Especially the true Longinus, however what he was asking was unique. Anytime someone or something was sealed into a sacred gear, that person was usually already dead.

This time however he was going to turn a live being into one. The reason for this was spoken only between the two of them. However it was of great importance. The being agreed and became the fourteenth Longinus. However it was kept a secret even to the arch angel himself. He even asked help from two of the other realities to help hide the fourteenth... unfortunately for him that help came in the form of Sheogorath the Daedric prince of madness. And Modaga the god of chaos… as it is their nature they sent the fourteenth to a completely random universe.

They also added a spell that made whoever found it get teleported back to the Longinus's original plane of existence. They called it one way trip down to Kentucky... Why they called that spell by that name no one would ever really know. Not that most people would ever try and understand why those two ever did what they did that is. Most who do try usually end up completely insane.

With that out of the way the god went back to the fight. The battle that followed was the biggest and the bloodiest of them all. And in the end like he predicted he died along with Lucifer and the other Maou's. And so the secret of the fourteenth Longinus died with him. As for the strange minds of the other two gods of insanity… those two pretty much forgot all about it. The war still ended that day and a truce was made between the survivors. However what would come from that interesting Longinus would bring change and plenty of surprises. Especially in the case of a certain young man…

 _ **We are, we are, Line breaks!~**_

In a small town in the U.S.A. there lives an ordinary boy, who constantly lives his days in an almost robotical fashion. He wakes up, eats breakfast, goes to school, finishes school, goes home, and helps out around the apartments he live in. Until it is time to go to bed in which the cycle simply repeats itself. Although I think we can all agree that this is the norm for most students in their second year of middle school? However though there were a few things that made him different.

For one he had grey hair, and no I don't mean white or old color grey but just a grey head of hair. This was kept slightly messy, yet not too long what with his hair just reaching over his ears. His eyes were also a bit abnormal with them being golden yellow. He was thirteen years old and was about five foot three. His skin was also fairly pale even though he was outside quite a bit. His build wasn't exactly skinny but it wasn't buff either. He wore black slacks and dress shoes pretty much everywhere, and right now he was wearing a long-sleeved button up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. He was also wearing a long dark blue coat with black buttons.

However despite never actually doing anything, his looks made others bully him and make fun of him. As is the norm for kids who were different such as himself, however he never really cared about that. Instead always being interested in other things like studying science, mythology, cooking, fighting, and mathematics. Surprising really since most kids his age usually liked playing video games or watching movies. However he had a few traits that would make him stand out, even if he didn't have any unique physical ones.

For one he was quite logical and fairly mature, however the most prominent trait is his sarcasm and dry wit. And it has got to be said that those two traits made everyone quite annoyed. Even if he barely talked to others in the first place. Some other unique things about him would be the fact that he had no parents. They had died in a car crash about five years ago. He eventually moved forward from that, but their deaths still affects him even to this day. However he had one unique trait that stood out from all the others. And currently it was speaking to him on his way home from school.

' _You know I thought things would be a bit more interesting when you found me. But it has been two months and absolutely nothing has happened.'_ This unique trait was the legendary sword Masamune. The boy had found it by complete accident while wandering through the woods near the town. Even then he said it was a bit clichéd in finding it. But both wouldn't have it any other way.

Sighing he answered the sentient blade. _Please don't blame me for that. I too thought things would become more interesting. However even with the world at war nothing happens to this place._ Ah yes currently this universes version of earth, was at war with an interesting enemy. The W.D.O or the world destruction order (J/N yes we've used this from another one of Slayer's story.) Their goal was to destroy the major powers of the world and place themselves on top.

However thanks to individuals such as Jackson Grove, and the mysterious Neos Draconis or as he was nicknamed Bladedancer, things have been going rather smoothly. And as such this small town was still just as boring as ever. He had actually been training with the legendary sword, and has been itching to actually try his skills out on something.

The sword itself was kept in a pocket space until called out. Wasn't like the masses, would tolerate some kid running around with a real katana. Thinking about the current state of the world, he suddenly stopped moving while furrowing his brow.

Masamune concerned questioned his behavior. _**'**_ _Um… are you okay? Why did you stop?'_

The female sentient sword received a shocking reply. _You know what? I am bored._ Masamune was about to ask what he meant by that but was cut off as he continued. _I mean I have a talking magical sword capable of cutting anything, and I'm living out my life like this? I can't help but feel rather disappointed. I'm sure this isn't what I'm supposed to do in life._ Masamune couldn't do a thing to refute that claim. Not that she wanted to. After all he had a point, and it was actually bugging her as well. However both were surprised at the sound of another deep yet playful voice.

 **[Well if that's the case, then why don't you let me help? I've been waiting for someone like you for a long time. I was actually beginning to wonder if I would ever find someone interesting enough, to be my partner.]**

Looking around the boy could see no one but yelled out to the voice. "Hey! Whoever you are show yourself!" Both he and Masamune heard a laugh that sounded like it was coming from the left. Looking over there they could see some sort of metal box with an intricate lock on it.

 **[Well I'd show you what I look like but… We're not connected yet so why don't you come over to my box… And open this damnable thing! I've been trapped in here for hundreds of years!]** The boy and Masamune decided to see what it wanted and went over to the strange box. It was one foot wide by two feet long and about one foot tall. The boy knelt down in front of it and tried to take off the lock. But to no avail.

Scratching his head he questioned the voice coming from it. "Sorry but I can't open this. Do you perhaps happen to know where the key is?"

There was a grumbling sound coming from the voice before he was answered. **[No I do not. The guys who sent me here probably thought it would be funny to see me try and get out on my own. And I've been trying for at least a couple hundred years!]**

The boy adopted a look of surprise when hearing that. "A couple hundred years? Wow I'd probably go insane if I was locked up for that long." Looking at the lock he thought up an idea. "Alright if we don't have a key then I'll just cut the lock off. Masamune?"

Knowing what he was about to do, she sent him a mental smirk before answering. _'Let's do it!'_ After a brief pause the boy stood up and summoned his sentient friend. The katana was three and a half feet long with a ten inch handle. The sheathe and handle was bright white, with the handle having a normal diamond pattern. Only instead of being white the diamonds they were blue in color. The guard was also blue and rather unique. Instead of a regular guard it was a crossguard, normally associated with western longswords. Taking the blade out of the sheathe it was bright silver in color, with blue runes going up the back of the blade.

The voice spoke up again only this time more concerned. **[Um… What are you doing?]** His answer was a swing at the lock. All the while the runes on the blade glowed an ethereal blue. The lock was resistant for a few moments but ultimately was cut in two. The voice quickly voiced its surprise.

 **[Wow… How did you do that? I remember someone trying to use an explosive to open this damn thing. And yet you cut through it with ease!]**

His answer was a shrug from the boy before kneeling down again and answering. "Well Masamune can pretty much cut through anything. However even I was surprised that the lock gave some resistance before cutting through it."

He heard a humph of agreement from the voice. **[Yeah I'm not to surprise. Despite their insanity they certainly know how to make a seal, I'll give them that. But now we have a lot to do and not many years to do it!]**

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Umm… Not to sound rude but I don't even know you. And I still haven't even given out my name."

The voice laughed nervously before speaking up. **[Yeah sorry about that… Well let me introduce myself. I'm Kuros Wik Suun the dragon emperor of the void. You see a long time ago I was sealed in a special item and then put into this box. The point was to wait for someone worthy to show up so that person could become my partner. However because of the god of chaos Modaga and the prince of Madness Sheogorath I ended up not being able to get out at all! Even when I found someone worthy! But enough about that what's your name?]**

Slightly confused by what he was told he still answered him after sheathing his sword. "Um my name is Rodrick Booker. A pleasure to meet you I guess? Anyway why did you call out to me now of all days?"

Kuros sighed before answering. **[In truth kid I knew that you were becoming bored. I've also sensed your potential and let me tell you... it is vast. You see I can help you with your boredom problem and help you reach your full potential. But only if you help me with my own problem. And before you ask yes my problem is rather big. You see I'm in what you call a sacred gear. I was made in an entirely separate plane of existence. By gaining a host I can finally go back there. However my host would also come with me. As such I want to make sure that…]**

He was interrupted when Rodrick opened up the chest and grabbed the strange black gauntlet that was inside and put it on his left hand. There was a stunned silence while Kuros was trying to comprehend what had just happened. **[Umm… I didn't think you were that bored…]**

Rodrick shrugged while taking a good look at the dark metal gauntlet. It was surprisingly light and was made up of some strange metal. It was too big for his hand and the fingers were very claw like. But it wasn't exactly bulky, it was actually rather sleek and graceful looking. The armor even covered his elbow ending in a point. However in the middle of the gauntlet was a white gem. The underside of the armor was also white. And at the knuckles of the gauntlet were three holes. And on the underside of the wrist was another hole. Suddenly there was a bright light and he was forced to look away.

During that time he felt the glove get tighter. When the light died down he saw the gauntlet was his exact size. He closed and opened his left hand experimenting with the fit. That was when Kuros's voice came from within the white jewel.

 **[You know there is a lot more going on than you're aware of. It probably would've been best if you let me finish before putting me on. Oh well you're now forever stuck with me now kid. You see I just bonded with your soul. And as such you can now summon the dragon gear, which is the name of the sacred gear by the way. However if let's say… someone was to try and take me from you… Then you'd die!~ However this gear was made with some interesting modifications. You see unlike other gears this one will change your biology to be that of a half dragon. That way you can use me better. Still it'll be interesting to see how you handle this next part.]**

Rodrick was about to ask what he meant when he felt a tug on his whole body. Turning around he saw a black and grey swirling vortex slowly appearing behind him.

Raising an eyebrow he questioned Kuros. "So… Is this what you were talking about?"

 **[Yeah pretty much.~ You see this is the portal that will take us to my home. And like I said you're pretty much coming with me.]**

Rodrick just blinked before nodding. "Alright then. Good thing I'm more or less used to strange things. Thanks to Masamune that is."

' _HEY!'_ The sentient sword shouted out indignantly at being called strange. But Rodrick continued.

"However let me ask one thing…" The others waited for a bit while he took a deep breath. "Just how badly is this going to hurt?" The other two weren't able to respond as Rodrick was lifted off his feet and sucked into the vortex where he promptly fell unconscious. Turned out the answer to that question was quite a bit. During the trip Masamune and Kuros ended up talking, since there wasn't much going on and their host/partner was currently unconscious.

 _ **We are, we are, Line breaks!~**_

When Rodrick finally came to he noticed that he was lying on a bench. Opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the dim glow of a dying sun he looked around. Currently he was in some sort of park with a bunch of Japanese signs around him. Unfortunately he actually couldn't read or speak Japanese. Mostly because his worlds Japan was blown off the face of the planet.

He was startled by Kuros's voice. **[Well here we are! This is my homes Japan, well at least in this dimension... Now then while we're here I should probably tell you a few things. First off this world isn't like your own. This one has youkai, devils, angels, fallen angels, and tons of gods from pretty much every religion on the planet! However what you should know and also forever keep to yourself is two things...]** He paused for a moment to let what he told Rodrick sink in, and to also find the right words for what he was going to say next.

 **[The first thing is me. I'm supposed to be a relatively big secret, so don't tell anyone unless you trust them or have to. The second thing is actually an even bigger secret. You see in this world there was a war between Devils, Angels, and fallen angels. During that war Lucifer and the other Maou's along with the god of the bible died.]** Kuros then waited for Rodrick to say something. However after a while he was beginning to grow a bit concerned. **[Uh… hey kid are you alright?]**

Masamune was the one to answer him. _'I do believe you broke him.'_ And certainly he was, his mouth was hanging open and he had a blank look on his face. And his eyes looked like they were dead and void of life. In the end it took about twenty minutes of constant pestering to finally snap him out of it. And from that they continued their talk until Rodrick was pretty much caught up to speed on the differences between this world and his own. After which they decided to get moving and he got off the park bench and started to wander around. After an hour or two of walking he stopped at another park. Only this time it looked more like a playground than a nature walk. That was when he voiced his concerns into his mind.

 _You know I can't read or write Japanese right? Also I'm kind of an illegal alien, and not to mention an orphan in this world. What am I going to do?_ He didn't receive an answer, since what he said was actually a fairly accurate statement of their circumstances. He sighed before speaking again. _Maybe I can find someone who can speak English or something._ Really at that point it was probably his only choice but to rely on his luck to find help. Sure he was powerful for a human now dragon hybrid. But that didn't mean he could just live on the streets. Unfortunately he knew that his luck was abysmal. Ironically that was when his luck threw something interesting into his path.

Looking around the park for anyone he noticed someone sitting on a stone wall. It was a very pale girl with long black hair. She was cute and looked about a year older than him. She was dressed up in some type of Gothic Lolita outfit and had slightly pointed ears and grey eyes. She was also inches shorter than he was. When he spotted her he noticed that her face looked very emotionless. Even more so than his face although hers seemed to be completely natural, his was a result of boredom and a series of unfortunate events (J/N no reference intended). Her eyes however told a slightly different tale. They were lonely as if she had never been loved in her entire life. Yet they also look completely frustrated. Taking interest in the girl he started to make his way to her when Kuros yelled out in panic.

 **[Do not go over to that thing! That is Ophis the Ouroboros dragon god also known as the Infinity dragon god! One of the most powerful beings in the world right now! Don't get near it!]**

However Rodrick was confused after recalling a few things that Kuros had told him. _Alright I'll bite why are you so afraid of this girl? Who cares if she's one of the strongest in the world? Besides I thought you said that you were the strongest after Trihexa?_ Trihexa also known as (666) was the monster that the old god of the bible sealed away.

Kuros made a few mutterings that Rodrick couldn't really understand, so he smirked assuming that he won the argument. And so with that along with a still muttering dragon, he walked up to the Infinity dragon. Noticing him she looked up with a blank face. Although Ophis was quite curious about why a human would approach her.

With a slightly less blank face Rodrick spoke to her. "Is it alright if I sit down here?" Curious about what was going to happen she nodded her head yes and he sat down to her right. Sitting next to her he couldn't help but take in her scent with his new enhanced senses.

 _Lavender… that' s nice smell._

After a few moments of silence Rodrick spoke up. "So my name is Rodrick Booker a pleasure to meet you. I'm guessing your Ophis right?" She only looked at him while nodding her head yes.

A bit confused about how he knew her identity she asked him. "May I ask how you knew who I am?"

Rodrick shrugged before answering. "Well you see I have a sacred gear who told me about you, said you were the infinity dragon."

She nodded her head in understanding although her face was still blank. "And you still decided to approach me. Why? Also who is your sacred gear spirit?"

Rodrick thought for a moment before speaking once again. "Well you looked a bit lonely and frustrated with something. So I just decided to say hi and see what was wrong. Plus Kuros Wik Suun is my sacred gear spirit." Her eyes widened slightly at what he said. No one had ever really tried to ask her how she was doing before. Usually people would freak out and panic and try to get on her good side. But Ophis never really cared about any of that. However she had heard of the void dragon Kuros before, although she had never met him personally.

So deciding to test the waters a bit Ophis answered him. "Well I used to live in the dimensional gap. But when I left for just a bit, that Baka Red moved right on in. Now it's too noisy in there and I can't go back with him causing such a ruckus."

Rodrick folded his arms while nodding his head in understanding. He too would be frustrated if someone just moved into his home without asking.

So he turned his head to face Ophis. "I'm sorry to hear that. Have you tried talking to him?" There were a few moments of silence when Ophis didn't answer. This caused Rodrick to sigh before talking again. "You haven't had you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Surprisingly Ophis's shoulders slumped while her face still kept that emotionless look. Although… he could see that there was a slightly embarrassed look in her eye.

Sighing he patted the dragon gods head, which made her perk up before he continued speaking. "Alright look how about I go with you to try and talk to this baka Red. After all it might just be a misunderstanding."

Ophis looked at him curiously before speaking one word. "Why?" Rodrick looked at her confused before she continued. "Why would you want to help me?"

In all honesty it was a rather fair question. In truth he didn't really know why. Though it didn't help that Kuros was yelling at him, and calling him a crazy person. Apparently this baka Red was actually The Great Red, The true red dragon emperor, or the apocalyptic dragon. Rodrick didn't really care since Ophis has turned out nice enough. Why not go have a chat with Great Red then?

 **[Because she had been known to be a lot more tolerating than Red… although Red isn't too bad now that I think of it…]**

However Ophis was still looking at him expectantly. That was when he finally found his answer. Although Kuros who could see his thoughts was absolutely flabbergasted, Masamune on the other hand was giggling like a school girl.

So clearing his throat he finally answered her. "I'm helping for two reasons… One you need help getting your home back. I'm absolutely fine with trying to help you with that. And two you're actually kind of cute and so I feel as though I must help you. _Plus you smell kind of nice…_ " Though he said that last part under his breath, his cheeks still became slightly pink in embarrassment. Ophis however just let her eyes open wide. Ophis had heard the word cute be used before. But had never actually had it used on her. As for him just wanting to help well… she felt something different in her chest when she heard those words. Though she didn't know exactly what it was.

Still she really could only say two words. "Thank you…" Rubbing his head in embarrassment, Rodrick laughed before standing up and offering his right hand to the infinity dragon.

"Don't mention it. Now how about we get started after all there's no time like the present." Looking up at him and taking his hand Ophis nodded. When their hands touched, Ophis immediately teleported them to the dimensional gap. All the while however Kuros was freaking out telling him that he wasn't strong enough yet, and that he was going to die.

Rodrick looked around and raised an eyebrow at what he saw before speaking. "You know I thought the dimensional gap would look more um… darker." He said that because the place was filled with a myriad of different colors. However he noticed that Ophis was still holding his hand. He attempted to let go but her grip got stronger.

 **[Okay seems like she knows what she's doing at least…]** Rodrick ignored him to look at Ophis to question her.

Looking back at him she answered the incoming question. "In the gap most things die within seconds of exposure. However right now I'm shielding you with my powers. So don't let go of my hand." Rodrick nodded his head in understanding, and once again wrapped his hand around her smaller one. Ophis for a second time felt something but didn't know what. After that both of them began walking looking for the large red dragon. Turned out he wasn't exactly hard to find. Both could hear his laughing and yelling, as he flew around doing tricks and otherwise being a bit of a nuisance. That was when Rodrick heard a sigh from Kuros before he started talking again.

 **[Nice to know the prick hasn't changed since the last time I saw him. But like I said he isn't a bad guy he's just… Well you can see for yourself. Although Ophis is a lot more predictable then him well… at least to me.]** Looking at him Rodrick already could tell that he was annoying and a thrill junky.

 _Like someone from a biker gang or something._ Shaking his head he looked at Ophis, whose face became more scrunched up the closer they got to the huge dragon. Looking at Great Red he could tell that he was massive. With Red scales and a huge horn at the end of his snout.

He was more surprised when Ophis shouted at him. "Baka Red! We need to talk!" Though he didn't really know Japanese, he knew that Baka meant stupid or something like that. To be honest it was kind of funny seeing a small girl yell up at a large dragon like that. And even though he was able to keep in his laughter, Masamune was actually laughing pretty hard at the scene. Kuros though muttered something about her response being predictable. Red however heard the girl's voice and his face suddenly became a giant grin, with his sharp gleaming teeth showing and everything.

Stopping his latest stunt he turned towards the familiar voice before speaking. "Ah… Ophis it's nice to see you back in the…" His eyes widened, and he stopped speaking when he saw Rodrick holding onto Ophis' hand. Quickly he flew and landed right in front of them. All the while his eyes were looking at the new person in the gap. He could tell that he was human, yet something much more lay inside him... something draconic. So looking between the two he cleared his throat before speaking. "Alright I'll bite, who is this boy Ophis?" Rodrick's eye twitched a bit when he heard him say bite. Mostly because the giant dragon could swallow him up in one "bite".

However he still answered before Ophis could. "I'm Rodrick Booker a friend of Ophis. I offered to help her talk you into leaving the gap."

Great Red snorted at this with smoke leaving his nostrils. "Oh I see… I come here to try and become her friend thinking she needed company, and she leaves saying I invaded! You barely meet her and suddenly you're her friend, I see how it is!"

 _This conversation got kind of surreal at some point._ Rodrick sighed, now understanding what Kuros had meant when he was talking about the large dragon. He was like some annoying little brother... who just happened to be a million times bigger than you. In the end it took about three hours, to finally come to an understanding between Ophis and the giant dragon. As it turned out Red just wanted to try and keep Ophis company, seeing how she lived alone and he thought she was just lonely. He wasn't trying to invade or kick her out at all.

Although about half way through the conversation Rodrick revealed his Dragon gear to them so that they could talk to Kuros. He actually helped the conversation go a lot smoother. Especially when he greeted Red like an old friend, which in some ways they kind of were. Still the two ended up coming to an agreement. It was as follows… As long as Ophis was in the gap the Great Red would have to put his tricks on hold and be quiet. Or he would have to go somewhere else. If she wasn't there he would be free to do whatever he wanted. Although the agreement sort of confused both the True dragon and Rodrick.

The latter of which voiced his question. "Alright it's nice to know that you two have come to an agreement but… Aren't you going to be staying here?" At that Red nodded his massive head in agreement, although Kuros didn't seem all that surprised.

 **[Of course she isn't, it's not like she'd leave you so soon.]** Confused Rodrick waited for Ophis' answer.

However Ophis looked at Rodrick while tilting her head. "I'm going to be staying with you of course." That surprised the two males in the area while Masamune and Kuros laughed saying I told you so, however Ophis just looked at them confused.

Clearing his throat Rodrick decided to speak carefully. "Don't misunderstand me Ophis I wouldn't mind you living with me it's just… I actually don't have a home right now." Ophis nodded her head in understanding and everyone began to think about this problem.

However Red got a large grin on his face when he came up with an idea. "I know! How about you go to one of the factions and ask for a place to stay! If sure that since you're friends with the two of us here, and have Ophis hanging around you can get into any of them."

Rodrick thought for a moment and then nodded his head while giving a small smirk. "Not a bad idea. But which one should I pick? Let's see… I think Heaven's out of the picture. They seem a little too self-righteous for my tastes. As for the Devils… Nah I don't think so. I'd rather not become a devil thank you very much."

Kuros than spoke up **[That only leaves one other place unless you want to try a different religious sect.** _ **Though it'll be interesting seeing how Ophis can't shapeshift anymore**_ **.]** That last part was to himself so Rodrick didn't hear it.

Still Rodrick paused for a second, before shaking his head and answering. "Nope I think I'll choose…"

 _ **We are, we are, Line breaks!~**_

A tall man sat in an office. He had black hair with golden bangs a black goatee. His eyes were also violet and shifted shades in the light. He wore a long red coat that showed off his chest. He also had brown shoes and black pants. Around his wrists are two black bands, as well as the upper parts of his arms. Around his waist and over his coat were two black belts. This man was Azazel leader of the Grigori or fallen angels. And currently he was frustrated. Angry even, his face was scrunched up in barely controlled anger as he stared at an object on his desk. What was this object that was capable of angering one of the most powerful men in the world? What could be so frustrating for the leading authority of sacred gears?

"Curse you! Curse you tiny colored box! I'll solve you one day you'll see! I shall beat you cube of Rubix!" On his desk sat a perfectly normal rubix cube that was partially solved. Yep just an ordinary kid's toy, sometimes people forgot that this was actually what the leader of the Grigori was like. However his frustration was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes what is it?! I'm in the middle of something extremely important right now!" Opening up the door stood a shaky fallen angel. And when he spoke it was with a stutter.

"Az-Azazel Sama I-I'm sorry to interrupt but yo-ou have three important guests that request y-your attention." Azazel looked at him wondering what could shake him up.

Sighing he spoke to the clearly frightened man. "Alright let them in I guess, and for Pete's sake! Calm down man! I'm sure whoever it is can't be that terr…" He stopped speaking when he saw three people enter the room. Two he didn't recognize, but he certainly recognized the young girl that stood with them. As for the young man he didn't know at all. However even he instinctively knew what the large spikey red haired man was. He was about six foot five inches, and had on a black leather jacket. He also wore a white muscle shirt and black jeans. On his feet were combat boots, and his eyes were black as coal and were slit like a reptiles. Right now he could tell why his subordinate was terrified. Even he was afraid of the two beings in the room.

They were the Apocalyptic dragon and the Infinity dragon. Arguably the strongest beings in the world were standing right in front of him.

 _Well I guess I'm going to die today._ However his thoughts about an agonizing death were put on hold when he saw Ophis, tightly holding the hand of the young boy next to it. He sensed he was human yet something was off about him. The boy was over flowing with draconic energy.

Trying to get to the bottom of this situation, he talked while making a herculean effort at trying not to sound scared. "Well this is a most interesting surprise! What can I do for the strongest beings in the world and their companion?" _Please don't blast me to bits; please don't blast me to bits…_ Azazel kept repeating those thoughts until the boy holding Ophis's hand cleared his throat to speak.

"Well it's nice to meet you Azazel I'm Rodrick Booker. And please calm down we're not here to obliterate you. I just wanted to talk to you about joining up. With a few conditions of course."

That had snapped him right out of his terrified mode, and into his serious calculating mode. Looking between the human formed Great Red and Ophis who was clinging to the boys hand… He had a few interesting thoughts. Most of them beginning with how lucky he was.

So smiling he looked at the kid speaking to him. "I see and what exactly do you want young man?"

Rodrick smiled back before talking. "There are a few things… One I need a place to live money to pay living expenses. Two I need someone to help me train with my sacred gear. Which I'll only reveal if you agree to all my conditions." He said that because he saw that the fallen angel was about to ask that very same question. However cut off he slumped a bit and nodded his head for him to continue.

"Three I want to be kept secret from the other factions, this includes my association with the big guy here and this cute girl here." Great Red laughed when he heard what Rodrick said, while Ophis took a step closer. Also if you looked closely enough, you could see a tiny bit of pink on her cheeks. Azazel also laughed with the true dragon. It was certainly the first he's seen something like this happen. However Rodrick wasn't done.

"And finally I won't do missions for the other leaders. I listen to just you if I want to. And in return you get the fourteenth Longinus and my friends help from time to time." If Azazel was drinking something he probably would have spit it out. Instead he just stared at Rodrick slack jawed at what he heard.

 _The fourteenth Longinus?! That's impossible! But if he's telling the truth… Heck even if he isn't he still has the Great red and Infinity dragons on his side. Refusing this offer is like spitting on Amaterasu's dress at a god conference!_ He shivered when he remembered what happened to Modaga and Oden that day. The god of Chaos got a little drunk, and so with a dare from a drunken Odin he had actually spit sake on the goddesses white Kimono. The results weren't pretty… That was actually the last time she had invited anyone to her house, for anything other than a friendly gathering.

So clearing his throat he smiled before giving his answer. "Alright then I'll see what we can do about those first two requests. As for the others I'm sure we can get work out a system for that. However I must ask… why did you choose the Grigori? I'm pretty sure you could've chosen any of the other factions."

Rodrick smiled a bit before answering. "To be honest you were the best choice. The angels are too self-righteous and always think they're right in whatever choice they make. Even though the biblical god is dead as for the devils… Well I simply don't want to be reincarnated into one. I'm perfectly fine the way I am right now. Besides I'm already part dragon thanks to the Dragon Gear so I'm perfectly fine."

Azazel nodded in agreement with what Rodrick said, even though he was a little surprised that he knew god was dead. However he got up from his chair and moved to the front of Rodrick and held out his right hand. However Ophis wasn't letting go so instead they shook with their left hands.

Azazel than gave a toothy grin before speaking. "Alright then Welcome to the Grigori Rodrick Booker."

 **Character notes**

 **Rodrick: Human/Dragon hybrid. User of the ancient sword Masamune and user of the hidden Fourteenth Longinus Dragon Gear. Initial stage of the dragon gear infuses the holder with draconic traits. Such as life span, strength, speed, and magic reserves, although the upgrades start out as a lower lesser dragon, a drake to be exact. Stages known… Initial stage, three stages left to unlock.**

 **Ophis: Elder Dragon. The Dragon god of Infinity she is one of the strongest beings in the world. Supposedly she was born within the gap and stayed there calling it her home. However is that truly the case?**

 **Great Red: Elder Dragon. The true dragon he is supposedly the strongest being in the world. Despite being the strongest he is rowdy and acts like a motor cycle gang member.**

 **Azazel: Fallen Angel-Leader of the Grigori. A powerful man indeed but sometimes he acts insane and can be quite a handful. However he is incredibly intelligent and crafty. At the moment he is the world leading expert on sacred gears. In fact he has already begun to make prototypes for artificial sacred gears.**

 **Judan: Well now that's a wrap for the first part! Yeah!**

 **Slayer: Well at least I can say that it wasn't bad… But still you're going to have to explain the different dragon's types later. Especially since canon has basically been sent out the window.**

 **Judan: Don't you mean you'll have to explain? After all you are the one who came up with most of reality concepts here.**

 **Slayer: You're the one who put two of my characters in here as a passing conversation. Plus one of them is pretty much already dead!**

 **Judan: Oh all right. Thank you for letting me use them and for helping me with this.**

 **Slayer: Sure now pay up I won't my ten bucks.**

 **Judan: Technically this wasn't a chapter but a prologue.**

 **Slayer: Give it to me or I'll cut you.**

 **Judan: (Gulps) Okay…**

 **Slayer: Well anyway leave a review comment like whatever. This isn't really my story so I don't care. Even if I'm doing most of the typing.**

 **Judan: I care though so please tell me what you think!**

 **Slayer: Now that's all the time we have for today.**

 **Both: Till the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Slayer: So last time I chopped off one of the main characters arms!~ Wait wrong story… Last time we left you all off with a cliff hanger.**

 **Judan: As said you really like to torture your characters don't you?**

 **Rodrick: Please save me from this crazy person!**

 **Slayer: Which one?**

 **Red: I'm pretty sure he means you. Seeing how you're probably planning on doing something to him later.**

 **Kuros: That's definitely true… I remember this one time…**

 **Slayer: Ok enough about that let's get on with things here. So anyway thanks for supporting this story we hope to live up to expectations.**

 **Judan: Word to the wise though. This story will change things from cannon. After all we've all read pretty much the same story over, and over, and over again! Though some of them are good, I suggest checking Galaticus's DXD stuff. Slayer here even made some OC's for him a bit ago.**

 **Slayer: Yep that was fun. Still we're going to twist things up in this story and deal with things differently. For just one example Asia. Seriously they create OP OC's and she still always dies!**

 **Judan: Yep that'll change. Along with a few other things, what those are you'll just have to find out.**

 **Rodrick: Not to mention we've worked around the damn evil piece system. Seriously stratego is a much better war simulator game!**

 **Judan: The pieces will still play a part in things though so don't worry as much. Now Ophis can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Ophis: Sure… Judan Kunai and Slayer Infinium do not own anything except OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. So without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Let's begin the story!**

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= Other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ _Masamune_

 _Hello=_ Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

Chapter One: Missing Priorities…

 _ **Last time…**_

Azazel than gave a toothy grin before speaking. "Alright then Welcome to the Grigori Rodrick Booker."

 _ **Now… Three years later…**_

 _The void king_

We come to a scene in which is very familiar to most teenagers, the scene where one doesn't wish to get out of the bed and yet the sun just won't die!

 _Sun I swear one day I'll destroy you!_ Now despite my death threat to the sun I knew trying to actually blow it up would be bad for my health. For three reasons… One destroying it would kill everyone here, Two the sun grows plants and I want my food, and three the most important reason… I really don't want Amaterasu to get pissed at me. So begrudgingly I pull the covers off me and try to get out of bed, only to be stopped when I felt a tug on my side. Looking over to my left I look to see Ophis hugging onto my left side with her pale arms around my waist. For the last two years this has become a regular thing. The first time this happened I panicked and woke her up.

In the end I learned not to jolt her awake unless I wanted to be blasted by raw magic. I felt my face that started aching from the memory.

 **[Well you're going to have to wake your girlfriend up sometime kid.]** I could practically see the black and white dragon shaking his head from saying that. **[It'll always surprise me waking up to see Ophis in your bed every day like this…]**

 _Hey you're not alone there Kuros… Still she is rather adorable when she's sleeping like this._

' _Speaking of which when are you two going to do it? I want to be an aunt you know?!'_ Both me and Kuros blanched at this. Ever since me and Ophis became a thing Masamune has been trying to get us to do the "deed". The sentient sword really needed to find another hobby besides my love life. As for the aunt thing… Well thanks to Azazel a few years ago, we were able to help her manifest as a real person but only for a couple hours. Since then she's acted more like an older sister to both me and Kuros.

So far my time in this world though has been rather productive. For one two years ago I forced the leaders of the three factions to secretly meet thanks to a little trick me, Red, and Azazel pulled. It wasn't exactly a peace meeting but we made a few more treaties for other things.

I can honestly say that it was the smart choice that I joined the Grigori. I hate Sirzech and find Michael's Holier than thou act a bit much. To be honest I do believe Ajuka Beelzebub was my favorite super devil there. Mostly because me, him, and Azazel decided to get together and work on a rather interesting project I liked to call… The Draconic Piece System! Yes we made it especially for me and my group! Eventually Ajuka plans on using it to replace the Evil piece system but that's a very long ways away. Like two thousand years or so away. Also I was currently using the only working set.

And I say only working because well… Our Guinea pigs were actually guinea pigs… The pieces were designed so that the king or me would be able to use them exactly like the evil pieces. With a few differences… The first and most important is that when you resurrect someone or "reincarnate" them. They stay the same species, but they will have access to your specific type of energy. And since I'm pretty much a dragon they get draconic energy. The second thing is that they get your longevity. Or in other words they'll only live for about as long as you can. Doesn't mean they'll die if you die though.

Back to what I was getting at… The idea was that if they remained alive and the same species (just with an added bonus) then it would be a success! Unfortunately we went through about two hundred of the rodents before we finally made them a success. Poor little guys… Some of them turned inside out, some of them exploded, and some even turned inside out and then exploded. We all had a feeling that we'd end up regretting that one day.

Well back to my peerage. Currently I have a queen, rook, bishop, knight, and a pawn. Speaking of which…

"Wake up you guys it's time for a brand new day of looking for Oppai!~" Groaning I had to fight the urge to kill the current red dragon Emperor. And looking over to Ophis's adorable scowling face I can tell that she's of the same vote as me. Although I'm pretty sure my Queen is taking care of him as we speak.

"ARGH!" Yep there it is. Yeah if he didn't have the boosted gear I would have never of taken the pervert in. Issei Hyoudou was infamous for being a pervert, and was accounted as one of the perverted trio among our classmates. How he became part of my peerage is actually a rather easy story to tell…It was the first day of HighSchool for me and my group. My adopted mother had finally been able to convince me to go. Yep you heard right a couple years ago right after the meeting someone decided that I was just too cute, and went on making me her adopted son. It wasn't so bad but sometimes she could get a bit… Eccentric… Still it was a good thing she forced me to attend for a couple of reasons one… Ophis met her best friend here, and secondly I met Issei.

Though to be honest it was right after I beat him and his friends up for peeking on the girl's kendo team.

 _Flashback_

"See I told you two that this was the best spot!" Hearing some voices as I was exploring the school, I turned around only to have my left eye start twitching when I saw the perverted trio. I was warned about them by the general populance of the school, which were mostly female. You see Kuoh academy was originally an all-girl school until very recently it was turned co-ed. scoffing at them I walked over and clapped my hands loudly while they were giggling perversely. They froze as they turned around to see my angry face.

So smiling at them sadistically I spoke to them in a happy voice. "So what might you three be doing here eh?" Cracking my knuckles I slowly walked towards them. "I sincerely hope you're not doing what I think you're doing." The three paled even further and then tried scrambling over each other to try and get away. In the end it was rather pointless as I beat up the three and tied them together with duct tape. That was when Kuros spoke up to me as I was dragging them to the kendo dojo entrance.

 **[Hey wait a second there kid, there's something off with the one named Hyoudou.]** I looked at the before mentioned boy and found myself in agreement.

 _Yeah there's some type of familiar energy coming from him. I think it's draconic in nature. You think it's a sacred gear?_

 **[More than likely but to be able to give this off without even awakening it… I have a feeling it is either Ddraig or Albion.]** My next thoughts were thoroughly justified.

 _Let me get this straight you're telling me that one of the biggest perverts on the planet… Has a Longinus class sacred gear capable of killing a god. And! That it just happens to be one of the dividing or boosted gears to boot?! What was the biblical god thinking when he originally created this system?!_

All I got was a mental shrug from the secret Longinus. Sighing I decided that I couldn't pass this opportunity up. For my future goals to work I unfortunately needed this guy in my peerage. Because as things goes now… He'll never awaken the lazy red dragon. So I decided to strike a deal with him.

"Hey Issei Hyoudou right?" Being the only one conscious he nodded his head slowly. "Listen there is a few things you desperately need to know. If you follow me back to my home I'll tell you those things, and also let you loose to not fear the kendo team's wrath." That got his attention easily enough and he furiously nodded his head, seeing that he couldn't talk since I duct taped it.

 _End Flash back_

It was soon after that I managed to convince him to join, after offering him a set of draconic pieces if he proved himself enough. I still cringe at the thought of him using some of the most powerful magic items in the world to create a harem. But back to the present! As of right now Ophis was sitting up and yawning cutely, she was wearing a black night gown. As for me I was wearing a white sleep shirt with blue sleep pants. After she stretched a bit she looked at me expectantly, smiling I kissed her forehead and shortly pulled away.

 _Still smells like lavender…_

"Well good morning there sleeping beauty!~ Have a nice rest?" she seemed to mull it over for a bit before answering me.

"Yes I did before baka Issei woke me up." I sweat dropped a bit at that. I silently wished that Issei didn't do any other stupid actions today in front of her. Because if he did well… Let's just say I wouldn't be able to save him from her. I still wasn't strong enough to fight against her full out. But I was slowly getting there, after all being trained by both the apocalyptic and Infinity dragons have their perks.

Deciding to finally get ready for today I gently rubbed her head before getting out of bed. Quickly I went over to my closest and got dressed in my school uniform. It had a black blazer with white trimming, a white long sleeved dress shirt underneath, and black pants. It also used to have a ribbon in which I threw away as soon as I got it. Instead I went and put on a black tie. It was nice that the school was rather lenient about what you did to your uniform.

I look over to Ophis who decided to just cheat as usual and magically make her uniform appear. The girl's uniform was almost like the guys except it also had some kind of shoulder cape, and it had a dark pink skirt with white trimmings. Also the blazer's top was cut off. Someday I would get my hands on the person who designed their uniforms and wring their neck! Seriously the skirts were quite short, and the blazer was also quite tight. Something that my rook and Queen complained about quite a bit.

Ophis however only complained about the cape and lit it on fire. She's had this little pet peeve about capes ever since she watched the Incredibles. I made a note to self to not to let her watch any more shows without me there. However I always failed in that regard as she turned into a mini otaku after watching a few anime's. When I first came to this world I was actually rather surprised that some anime that I watched in mine, also existed here. Take dragon ball for instance…

My was that the worst one, after watching it Ophis begged me quite a bit to try and find the dragon balls. Her wish much to his chargen was to make Red completely disappear. Needless to say even after settling the whole home "invasion" thing, she still didn't like him all that much.

Sighing after hearing more screams from Issei I hold my hand out to Ophis who takes it while we walk down stairs. Letting her hand go as she went to the dining table I went into our fairly large kitchen. Surprisingly even though my queen dressed and acted like a maid she always made me and my knight cook for everybody. And let me tell you cooking for seven people and one of them being Ophis no less… it took quite a bit of skill and a lot more food money. Seriously for one so small Ophis's stomach is a bottomless pits, much like her best friend! And yes I did say pits instead of pit.

I have to always make three lunches for both of them. And don't say anything about Ophis eating so much because she's a dragon! No! Red is one two and he doesn't eat nearly as much as she does! As for Issei it was actually rather easy to convince his parents to let him live here. Really a little hypnosis really did go quite a long way. Hearing some footsteps I turn around to see my knight. He was pale and his hair was deep dark black and he had black eyes, his hair was short and slightly spikey. He was taller than me being two years older, I was five seven and he was five eleven.

"So ready for another day of fan girls Ryu?" Ryu Shibura an expert swordsman, cook, and beloved by many fan girls. I met him a year ago and have been friends ever since. But we still can't find out why so many girls like him. He's been called the dark prince thanks to his hair and indifferent attitude towards everybody. To be honest it really did bother us.

Shaking his head he answered me. "What do you think? I swear those girls will be the death of me! I still have no idea how Kiba deals with all of it." Now if Ryu was the second most popular boy than Yuuto Kiba was the most popular. Shortly followed by Red, who I constantly wonder why he was allowed to attend, and then me. The three of us always thank Kiba for getting most of the girls off our backs. Though it helped that we all had girlfriends already. While mine was Ophis, Red for some reason managed to get my rook, while Ryu had my queen. Me and Ryu always wondered what she saw in the Great Red.

Still I was rather lucky that Ryu also knew how to cook, because without him I'd be a sitting duck to the hungry masses. Not to mention we could both cook with magic. All hail abusing great power! Seriously though over the years I trained myself in quite a few different things, one of them being chakra and senjutsu. I was quite ecstatic to learn that existed in this world. But imagine my shock when I learned that Naruto didn't. And so began my abusing of my knowledge from the show. Took me a while but now I can do what Naruto did for Senjutsu. And believe me I use that trick quite a lot.

With our conversation over the two of us started cooking a nice breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon for everybody. Of course we set the largest portion over for Ophis, who would easily devour one or two in a millisecond. Hearing some noise I looked out of the kitchen towards my rook, who was dragging Red down the stairs. The blond fallen angel known as Mittelt, was dragging the much larger Great red down the stairs. It was actually Azazel who convinced me to take her as my rook, saying something about her friends being a bad influence on her. Me, Ryu, Issei, and Kuros still had no idea how they got together.

But for some reason the girls, even Ophis knew how it happened. I couldn't even convince Masamune to tell me. Hearing some groaning I saw the body of Issei lying on the ground. His brown eyes wide open in pain and his usually long spikey brown hair a mess. Standing over him was my queen Sakuya Izayoi. Currently she was dressed in her maid outfit. Which consisted of a blue short dress with a white apron tied in a large bow at the back, underneath she wore a white short sleeved blouse with the sleeves puffed out. Her silver hair was short with two French braids that went to her chest. On top of her head was a maid hat of some kind.

I never really learned what the thing was called. On her feet are brownish red shoes along with black tights. She also has blue eyes that turn red when she's angry.

I didn't bother telling her to get changed knowing that she could literally change at any moment. Her ability to stop time is quite useful for many things. Looking around Issei I saw a bunch of throwing knifes with red handles. Sakuya's main weapon of choice, blinking once I saw her now dressed in her school uniform. I just sighed as I went back to cooking. I kind of wished my bishop was here also, but she was currently with her mother back in Kyoto.

Still I hope to find a few more members before the end of my HighSchool days. Seeing how if I didn't the entire point of me going would be rather irrelevant… Since my elder dragon brain remembered and obtained more knowledge than any teacher there!

Still getting Issei was nice since he turned out to cost me four pawns. Now an interesting note about the draconic pieces. Each piece is actually twice as strong as their evil piece counterpart. Originally we tried to make them three times stronger but… That turned out to be the main cause as to why the guinea pigs kept exploding. Too much raw power in the pieces… which we learned about fifty rodents in; and as I said I do believe karma will eventually get us back for that. I can feel it already just looking at Issei smoking on the ground with his soul rising from his mouth.

Looking at the clock over to my left I saw that we still had an hour left before school. Sighing I ended up knowing that today was going to be a rather long day.

 **Line Break for Hire!**

Finally leaving the house after eating breakfast and then cooking tons more snacks for Ophis and her friend, we were finally on our way to school. Along the way I made sure everyone had some of the special items I made for all of them.

"So did all of you remember to bring the suppression rings me and Beelzebub made for you?" The suppression rings not only made you feel like an ordinary human to other supernatural beings, but also masked your scent from those who could smell what you were. I added that little extra feature after our visit to Kyoto. A place that was just full of Yokai who could do just that. Everyone but Issei unsurprisingly gave me an affirmative. So looking towards my little four piece pawn I told him off.

"Issei go back and grab it. I don't care if you're late, I'm not about to let the devils at that school know of our presence yet." I then paled and shuddered before continuing. "Especially when my mother and her friend, told me to keep ourselves a secret until she makes the "big" announcement." Looking at me in confusion he paled when Sakuya looked at him while twirling a knife in her hand. That got him moving quite quickly. I faced palmed with my free left hand since Ophis was clinging onto my right. I really do wonder if it was worth it adding the guy in.

 **[You shouldn't have such thoughts like that. Besides better that you have him then the others]** Kuros scoffed in disgust before continuing. **[Especially that Gremory!]** I mentally agreed with him. Personally I had nothing against most of the house of Gremory.

One of the Seventy two pillars that survived the war, who I didn't like, was Sirzechs Lucifer. I hated him despite so many people thinking he was the greatest guy ever. Feeling Ophis move I looked to see her waving at someone near the school entrance. There stood one of the reasons why I hated him. Looking over I saw the white haired girl Koneko Toujou. She was about Ophis's height and had medium short white hair with long bangs that framed her face. Her eyes were amber in color, and she wore her uniform the same way Ophis did.

The three of us were all first year students. Ophis and Koneko first became friends after we saw her staring at our lunches. Ophis miraculously decided to share some and they've been friends ever since. Even though it's me who suffers for it since they both make me cook for the two of them. I swear what's with small girls eating so much! Hell even Mittelt eats quite a bit for her size.

 **[You've got me there kid… You got me there…]** I mentally agree with the elder dragon in my head, while Masamune was laughing at the two of us. Obviously she understood something we didn't.

Anyway back to my grudge against the super devil. You see before coming to this school I made sure to research all I could about the devils in this area. Though my mother and her friend, made sure to make me learn more about Sona Sitri than Rias Gremory. She told me to be nice to her but not let her get a good read on me; said that she'd figure out the "surprise" before it could happen. I really do wonder about her sometimes. The point is when I ordered in Koneko's file most of it was blacked out.

Which should not have been the case for me! I should have had access to all of the information. Instead all I got was the rundown of it. Something about her older sister going mad with senjutsu and killing her previous king. Koneko was captured shortly after by the high-class devil Xenolith. The younger brother of their old master, she was saved at the last minute by Sirzech. Now that's all well and good but then he gave a severely traumatized kid to his younger sister as a present. Now whenever she isn't around me or Ophis, her face is expressionless and her voice is void of emotion. It reminds me about how Ophis used to be…

Never mind she is still rather stoic in her expressions but she's improving.

I don't even necessarily blame Rias for that, in fact it looked like she did the best she could do be a mother type figure for her. But at the time she was still just a small kid, she had no idea how to raise a child. Plus I could tell at first that she treated her as a pet! Her name after all means small cat. And it wasn't just Koneko… All of her peerage was the same way; she always got lucky and found them when they were the most desperate. All the while her brother was right there next to her.

Realizing these thoughts were messing with my emotions I stopped them and calmed down. Instead I looked over to Koneko and also waved. As we approached she held out her hands to me with an almost begging look. Chuckling I got out her lunches (plus snacks) and handed them to her. After which her smile grew for a few moments and she gave me a quick hug before pulling away.

Looking over at Ophis the two also gave one another a friendly hug before both waving goodbye to us, and running off to eat some of the snacks before school started. I just sighed at the two of them while Sakuya giggled a bit. Mittelt just hung onto reds arm while he laughed. Ryu being my only true supporter patted me on my back while moving towards the actual school building.

Yep today was going to be a long day…

 **Line Break for Hire!**

 _The Spectator_

A figure watched as Koneko smiled warmly and hug the boy with a smile of their own. It was however a bitter sweet smile since the person wished that she would do that around her as well. That didn't mean she wasn't happy for her little rook but she was just a bit jealous.

Still she narrowed her eyes at the one named Rodrick Booker, he was an American transfer student who came here at the beginning of the year. Him along with all of his friends… sure he tried to hide the fact that they knew each other for a couple weeks. But he gave up on that as soon as he learned it was impossible with the way the others interacted. Especially when they all told everyone that he was the one who made their lunches. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice next to her.

"Well Rias you seem quite interested in that little group down there. Though I don't blame you they are an interesting bunch." Looking over Rias saw a slim bespectacled girl with black hair in a short bob cut. Her eyes were also violet in color.

Crossing her arms underneath her large chest she replied. "Why of course I am Sona after all, your sister wanted him to come here; while my older brother wanted him to stay far away from here." That was another reason to be suspicious about him. Sona's older sister seemed to really want him and his friends to go here, while Rias' brother was vehemently against it. When asked why Serafall, Sona's sister just smiled and winked at them… While Rias' brother sweated quite a bit.

The two ended up getting no answer from either of them. Strangely enough even Ajuka Beelzebub thought it would be good for him to go here. Though no matter what they did both of them, couldn't figure out if there's anything special about him!

She originally sent Koneko to find out if there was anything special and she came back empty handed. Well not entirely she came back with a ton of treats she said Rodrick made.

Now her cute little rook was always hanging out with either Rodrick or Ugh… Ophis… when they first heard that name the same as the infinity dragon both paled. However even she turned out to be nothing more than human. Luckily for them since because if it really was her than Koneko, along with the whole school would've been obliterated the moment she got here. Still she couldn't complain too much against his character. He seems to genuinely care about her and treats everyone nicely enough.

Except for the perverted trio, which he beat up on the first day he was here. Eventually they learned to not try and peek on the first years. The same grade Ophis, Koneko, and Mittelt were in. Issei also stopped peeking in on the third years after he was found pinned to a stone wall with red handled throwing knives.

"Still though I like Booker san enough, he's pretty good at chess." Turning to her Rias' eye twitched when she saw her giving her a smug look. "I dear say he's much better than you." And that was the last thing. He and Sona were evenly matched in both grades, and chess. So naturally she would like him more than Rias did. Still when your chess rival, or rival in general says something like that to you things get a bit heated.

"What did you say four eyes!" Okay so maybe a little heated was an understatement. A tick mark formed on Sona's head.

"I said he's better at chess than you Ape!"

If anyone were to look at the railings on the second floor of the school, they'd see Souna Shitori (Sona's alias) and Rias Gremory insulting each other. And the insults were getting worse by the second.

 **Line Break for Hire!**

Issei was currently running back to school after grabbing his suppression ring. All the while cursing his king.

 _Damn that king of mine! Now I'm going to be late to class! Even though it was actually my fault I guess. You know when I first joined the deal was that I'd get my peerage pieces when I beat Ophis in a fight. At first I thought he was crazy! There was just no way that she could ever hurt me! Or so I thought… As soon as I woke up from having the piece put in me I challenged her to a fight. It was a complete massacre. It was then that he told me with a condescending smirk that Ophis was a dragon god._

He then remembered what happened to him when Sakuya caught him peeking on the third years. He paled at just remembering the pain he felt that day. _Note to self learn to moderate perverseness around sadistic queen._ Meanwhile a true sadistic queen felt as if her title became endangered.

 **{Yeah that'd be a good idea there partner. Don't want to get a new host that quickly after all.}** Issei's thoughts were interrupted by Ddraig who seemed have just woken up. In honesty he was a bit jealous of Rodrick since he had Kuros. Based on what he said Kuros wasn't nearly as lazy as his dragon was. **{I heard that partner!}** __Issei gulped as he mentally cursed himself for forgetting that Ddraig could hear his thoughts.

 **{Umm… partner here's a question. Where's the ring?}** Issei stopped abruptly as if he hit a wall. **{Uh partner?}** Just as Ddraig was about to continue Issei yelled out in frustration while holding his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Back at the school it was currently third period and Rodrick felt like strangling Issei for some odd reason.

 _Though I guess that isn't exactly new…_ Behind him was Ophis who just stared at his back during the class most of the time, and to his right was Koneko who kept glancing at him. Overall both Ophis' and Koneko's grades in this particular class weren't the highest. The only reason why they weren't dead last was because of Rodrick bribing the two with snacks. The bribe was the better they do in school the more special treats they get. It worked well in all the classes where he wasn't in them. He sighed as he drummed his fingers on his desk waiting for the class to be over as lunch was next.

When the bell finally went off he sighed as he picked up his stuff, and motioned to the other two to follow him. They quickly got up gripping the bags that held their lunch, as they beelined for the door and waited patiently for him. He could hear the muffled curses going at him from the guys and giggles from the girls. He slowly messaged the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He just didn't get how he came to being mostly bullied and ignored, to being hated and fawned over.

Not that he minded it was just rather strange. However it was nice that he wasn't the only one with unique eyes and hair. So he figured that was probably a substantial factor.

Eventually they made their way to their usual eating place which happened to be under a large tree. The others didn't usually join them during lunch, seeing how they spent most of their time together anyways. So they figured that they would eat lunch with other friends and people. This left just Rodrick to watch and marvel at how fast the two small girls devoured one bento box. It was for this reason that he always made them three. Still it only took two and a half minutes to finish all of them. Still he knew it would at least tie them over until they can go home and eat some more. The snacks he always brought helped with that as well.

It was at the end of lunch where he felt a familiar energy. Draconic energy to be precise, and his thoughts quickly raged at the idiot that was his pawn.

 _Issei! Even after getting here late you still forgot the damn ring!_

 **[Just leave it be kid, there's nothing you can do about it now. More than likely every supernatural being has felt his presence. If you want proof just look at Koneko's face.]** Doing just that he saw the before mentioned girl face scrunch up in confusion. It was actually rather cute now that he thought of it.

' _Ooh! Don't let Ophis catch you thinking that!~'_ Despite saying that she didn't sound too worried about her catching his thoughts. And to be more accurate it actually sounded like she wanted her to catch them! Rodrick for one wouldn't let that happen since he actually you know, liked living. His thoughts were interrupted as Koneko got up.

"Sorry but I need to go somewhere real quickly." With that she sped off. _More than likely to go talk to Rias about this._

"I wouldn't mind." He looked over to Ophis who was now sitting beside him.

"Huh?" Was intelligent reply to her statement.

"I wouldn't mind if it was just Koneko." He still didn't understand what she meant so instead just rolled with it and nodded his head. Looking back to Koneko's retreating form he didn't see the evil smile playing on Ophis's face. Shaking his head he sat down and laid against the tree in the shade. Feeling movement to his side he looked to see Ophis doing the same only leaning into him. Smiling he put his arm around her and brought her closer.

 _Well I guess I'll just worry and punish Issei later. This is too nice to pass up right now._ Closing his eyes he waited for the school bell to signal the end of lunch.

When the last bell for the day finally rang, Rodrick rose up his arms and stretched out his back; all the while sighing in relief. The painfully long school day was finally over. Done stretching out his back he got out his phone, and texted to Issei to tell him to meet him by the school entrance. The two of them were going to have a long conversation. He received an answer a few seconds later, and he smirked when he saw some spelling mistakes. Issei had agreed to meet there, but he knew the pervert was absolutely terrified. He quickly got up to pick up Ophis outside her last class, as well as to say goodbye to Koneko.

A few minutes later the entire group was approaching the school gates. However looking over to them Rodrick had no choice but to slap his face in exasperation. Looking over he saw Issei talking to a beautiful long black haired girl with violet eyes. It seemed as though they were just finishing up their conversation as the girl left waving at Issei. Issei just waved back with a stupid grin on his face. One that was erased rather quickly as he doubled over in pain. Clutching his stomach he started gasping through the pain. Looking at his assailant he saw a very angry Rodrick looking down on him.

Some students passed by and only nodded their heads in understanding at the blow dealt to Issei. Though for a certain red head watching from afar she could only raise an eyebrow at the display. All the while a long black haired ponytailed girl sitting next to her was laughing at the scene. Though they both started laughing when Rodrick started dragging him by the ear off the school's premises.

 **Line Break for Hire!**

 _The Void King_

It's official Issei's brain is the size of a peanut. No! It is even smaller than a peanut! Not only did the idiot forget to get the ring twice, he also decided to just head to school without it. Then to top it all off he accepted a date with a fallen angel. Currently Mittelt was trying to get in touch with Azazel to see what was up with that. After all he should know about Issei since I contacted him about him. I may not be exactly a part of the Grigori anymore thanks to all that's happened. But I still owe them the most.

"Still…" Looking over at the couch that had a broken and beaten Issei on it I couldn't help but smirk. "Maybe just maybe we can salvage this and use it to our advantage. It'd be great to have Azazel oh me another favor."

"Hey!" Looking over to the person who yelled I saw Mittelt pouting a bit. "You shouldn't use Azazel Sama like that you know?!" Ahh still as loyal as ever, even if it had lessened a bit since joining my peerage.

So smiling at the small girl I decided to alleviate her worries. "Don't worry if anything he's the one using me most of the time. Also think of this as an opportunity to get more money to feed you guys. Especially you and Ophis!" Mittelt ended up having the decency to look a bit bashful at that. Sure she doesn't eat as much as Ophis or Koneko but she's a close third. She ended up pouting before stomping off not even giving me a reply. It was when she left that I seemed to remember; that she forgot to tell me that if she got in touch with Azazel. Shrugging I cast a small water spell on Issei to wake him up.

I think I may have used a bit too much water because he ended up waking up and… gasping for air. He looked up only to pale when he saw me smiling evilly at him. I told him to words about what he was going to be this weekend.

"Live. Bait."

Luckily the weekend rolled around without incident and so the plan could be set in motion. During our time preparing and planning Mittelt, had finally managed to get in contact with Azazel. He was actually surprised that any fallen angel besides Mittelt was actually there. We came up with three conclusions from that. One they were renegade, two they were being ordered by one of the other leaders, or three they were being tricked.

The plan was simple use Issei to draw out the fallen angel targeting him. Then swoop in and capture it, there was a little bit more to than that but… That was about the gist of it.

Now getting prepared and grabbing a pair of suppression shackles, everyone got into their battle gear. For Sakuya it was just her maid outfit, Ryu had a black long coat with a hood. The hood was lined with fur and on the back was a Yin-yang symbol made of a white and black dragons holding onto an opposite colored gem. On his feet were black boots and he also wore black pants and a black long sleeved shirt. Pretty much his whole outfit was just black.

Mittelt put on a black and white gothic Lolita dress with frills. As usual when I saw my queen and rook I just sighed at their outfits. I had asked them before to wear something more protective, but instead of getting other clothes they forced me to enchant their outfits instead. Unintentionally I grumbled a bit at remembering that.

As for me… I wore a pitch black stray exorcist coat that didn't have any holy symbols on it. It was also plainer than others, seeing that it had only two hand pockets and no tassels and pins. On the back of it was once again the yin-yang dragon. Except that it also had an Ouroboros around them. The seams of the coat also were colored white and it came with a hood. On my feet were black dress shoes and black socks. I also wore black slacks, and had on a white dress shirt with a black vest. Around my waist was a black leather belt. I also wore one fingerless glove on his right hand.

Pulling up my hood and putting on black metal goggles I picked up two dual silver pistols. The pistols were sleek and had blades that were forged onto the pistol barrel. The pistols were semi-automatic with clips. The handles were black and the sights were also the same color. The guns were unique in the sense that they were made of the strongest metal from my universe. Moon Iron, a metal created and founded by Jackson Grove to help in the war. The metal was conductive with magic so I could add spells to the bullets.

On each pistol handle was engraved with a silver dragon. The length overall was ten inches. However the most devastating feature was something that I was quite proud of. You see I created two types of ammo enchanted forty-five bullets, and silver inch long and ten millimeters in diameter solid silver cylinders. These were designed for a special purpose. By using wind magic along with lightning magic, I can re-create the most dangerous weapon ever created by man.

The rail-gun. Yes it took me hundreds of tries; but I was now able to fire off one of those majestic projectiles. The clips were in special pockets hidden inside my coat; while I kept the regular ones in quick-reload sliders hidden in my sleeves.

At one time I would have only used Masamune but! Things were just too easy that way. Looking over to Issei to see if he was ready; I saw him wearing a tan long coat with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. He also had brown casual pants and black dress shoes.

We'd opted to leave Ophis and Red behind for this trip. Since the two of them would attract a lot of attention. All of us except Issei put on our suppression rings, and went to go follow Issei on his "date". On the way out I grabbed Issei's arm to talk to him.

"Issei I want you to not get attached during this date. It will only make it harder for you to capture her and send her away. Remember she wants to kill you so use that as a reminder." Issei looked to the floor and only nodded his head. Now seeing that he understood I patted him on his back, before speaking in a lighter tone. "Don't worry man despite all your faults. Deep down you are actually a good guy, people would see that more if you toned down on the perversion. If you did that than I'm sure you'll get a real girlfriend someday."

This caused Issei to look at him with a smile. "Thanks I guess I just have to try a bit harder than huh?" I answered him with a simple nod. Now having told him what he needed to know the two of use left to catch up.

The only thing that was not ordinary about the date was, Issei being given a devil summoning pamphlet. The entire thing went pretty smoothly.

The so called date turned out to be quite stereotypical. Eating at a restaurant, buying gifts, watching movies, going for a nice walk through a park, and asking if he would die for her.

 _Wait what?_ Looking back I saw the fallen angel transform into… I slap my face repeatedly after seeing who it was. _Raynare! What are you doing now you stupid crow?!_

 **[Sheesh kid Azazel was right if Mittelt had stayed with her, who knows what would've happened!]** I just sighed in agreement. Looking back at her I raised an eyebrow at what she was wearing. She had the same hair and eyes as Yuma. But… the outfit was completely different than the one the "innocent" girl wore before. Most of it was leather straps barely covering her body, but she also wore long black gloves with spikes.

Looking back at Issei to see his expression I decided to bang my head on the stone wall next to me. The pervert was looking at her while drooling. Shaking my head to clear away the pain I quickly called up Mittelt and Sakuya. We usually used a multi-com link system that I created. It utilized both radio wave technology and magic, to allow us to communicate way out of normal walkie-talkie range.

"R1 and Q1 go in for retrieval PC4 is out of commission." R1 was Mittelt my first rook, Q1 was Sakuya my only queen, and PC4 stood for pawn cost four. That was Issei being an idiot as of right now. I heard groans of annoyance from the both of them but they still gave me an affirmative. Moving quickly Raynare wasn't able to react as my queen, and small rook ambushed her. It was over in less than a second. Sighing again I walked out behind the wall I was behind, and moved over to them.

Shortly after Ryu appeared as well although he was giving Issei a very dry look. Hell I believe everyone was! Turning my attention away from the idiot as Sakuya crept up to him, I looked down at the unconscious form of Raynare.

Unsurprisingly Mittelt was also glaring at her. I couldn't exactly fault her for that since this used to be one of her friends.

Shaking my head I knelt down next to the fallen and propped her up. Scooching my way to her back, I lifted her arms together and put the cuffs on her. Picking her up and putting her over my shoulders I turned to the others.

"Well that about wraps this up. Let's head on back and interrogate her once she wakes up." They all nodded in agreement except Issei who was still in la, la land. My eye twitching I looked over to Sakuya.

"Could you please snap him out of it?" Nodding harshly she looked over at Issei and got behind him. There was a loud smack as she hit him with an iron Tessen. A folding fan made out of iron that could deflect darts and be used as a club. Unfortunately she hit him too hard and knocked him out cold. Looking at his crumpled body with a deadpanned look, I turned my gaze toward my queen who tried making herself look innocent. Closing my eyes and bringing my free hand to my nose I breathed slowly in than out.

I then turned towards Ryu and gestured to Issei's body. Also giving out a sigh he understood what I meant and picked his body up. I then turned towards Mittelt.

"Okay since you know her best you'll be there to help me question her." She nodded hesitantly while looking between Sakuya, and the self-proclaimed Harem king. Shaking my head I headed back home in a burst of speed. Because even though it's late I don't need someone to see us and then call the cops. Although when we arrived home I'd have to destroy the pamphlet Issei got ASP. Because even though the house is impervious to teleportation from the outside, the person who's crest is on the pamphlet could easily track it down.

 _It seems as though we'll have a lot of work to do in the future._

 **[That it does kid. But remember don't lose sight of the final goal. We don't have an infinite amount of time after all.]**

' _Oh he'll be fine!~ He's still just a kid there's still time left.'_ That's right I am still just a kid. And yet… I was something more and I have a feeling that today was just the start of truly growing up.

I gave myself a subtle smile.

 _Well then… I guess I'll just have to be the one to control the flow of time._

 **Omake one: Queen Vs pawn Round one**

Issei was giggling perversely along with his two friends. Right now they were peaking in on the third years through a special hole they found. It was actually surprising to see how many of these things, were found around the campus. There was a secret one for the kendo club as well. They found that but quickly decided to not use it again thanks to a beating that came from Rodrick. Still this was the next best thing, if only Issei remembered who was having gym class as well that day.

Sakuya first noticed something was up when she discovered the hole on her first day of school. She would've filled it in since it being there irked her quite a bit. But she wasn't able to get permission from the school. So there it stayed. However now she could faintly hear some giggling from the other side of the foot thick wall. Looking around she saw that only she could hear it. This was probably to her new enhanced senses from the draconic energy now flowing in her.

Approaching the hole she peered through to see the perverted trio laughing to themselves. Anger boiled in her and she quickly excused herself from class that day.

The first indication that the three knew something was wrong was when they felt a chill on their bones. They recognized it as righteous anger coming from a pissed off female.

The three had developed the sense through many, many beatings. So quickly Issei's "friends" came up with an idea. That was to throw Issei to the wolves so to speak. Nodding to one another they quickly hit Issei over the head and ran off. When the brown haired boy finally snapped himself out of his daze he froze. Looking at the ground in front of him was a pair of familiar brown shoes and black tights. Slowly looking up he saw a familiar silver haired woman in a maids outfit. She was smiling sweetly at him.

"Hey Issei you enjoying yourself down there?" Paling even further Issei did the only thing natural in that situation. He got up slowly, turned around, and booked it. However it turned out to be quite futile.

An hour later everyone had come to see Issei pinned to a wall. The strange thing was that he was pinned there by multiple red handled throwing knives. Next to him was a sign that said idiotic pervert next to him. It looked like it was written in the boys own blood as well. People would look back and forth between the beat up Issei and the sign. Ultimately no one helped him down until the end of the day. Even then the one pulling him down did it reluctantly. However around the school one could also see the other two members of the perverted trio also in a beat up state.

However it wasn't nearly as bad as Issei had got it.

 **Judan: Wow Second chapter and already we're changing things up. Now I bet some of you are going to be wondering what exactly had happened within the last three years. And some of you might be wondering about the Chaos brigade. Don't worry about both; the brigade is still there just missing the power of Ophis. And the last three years will be revealed in time.**

 **Slayer: I can't wait to reveal everything. So many plans so many situations. I'm going to enjoy this…**

 **Rodrick: That sounds exceptionally evil.**

 **Shadow: It is trust me.**

 **Kuros: And here's the mascot of the account wondered when you'd start talking.**

 **Shadow: Well you can't have me not do anything. Even in a completely different story. More than likely I'll make a cameo later.**

 **Judan: Yeah it's obligatory to have you in an omake or something. But for now we'll be getting back to work.**

 **Slayer: Yep I'll need to work on the adventure series again, and then comes up Faunus and Couriers. The plan is for me to do two of mine than one of this.**

 **Kuros: Sorry if that disappoints anyone.**

 **Judan: Well that about wraps things up now here's your ten bucks.**

 **Slayer: Thank you. Now this has been Slayer Infinium and Judan Kunai signing off!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Slayer: Well we may or may not come out with this earlier than expected.**

 **Judan: Eh whatever here's your money.**

 **Slayer: Thank you. Now I'm sure some of you are wondering about a few things so let our mascot Shadow answer them.**

 **Shadow: Yep me here. Anyway first maybe question. Yes Judan and Slayer are two different people and yes this is a collab story. However Slayer is the one mostly typing it. Hence the ten bucks thing. Second! Sakuya Izayoi is indeed the one from touhou. Although her powers are changed to fit within reason, I mean bringing in the straight up Sakuya might be over kill. Since without the danmaku battle rules there is nothing holding her back. So yeah nerfing and buffing in some areas were needed. Mostly nerfing… The first bishop will remain a secret until the familiar forest, and the adoptive mother will also remain unknown until the time before the meeting. That doesn't mean none of you can guess in the reviews. Winner gets a free internet cookie.**

 **Judan: Not unlike this real one I'm eating right now~!**

 **Slayer: Anyway the current positions in Rodrick's peerage are as follows…**

 **King: Rodrick OC (that's a given)**

 **Queen: Sakuya**

 **Rooks: Mittelt, unknown**

 **Knights: Ryu Shibura OC, Unknown**

 **Bishops: Secret, Asia**

 **Pawns: Issei (4), unknown, unknown, unknown, unknown.**

 **Judan: yes there are four canon characters, one crossover, and two OC's. So if you want to suggest anything go ahead. We still have six places to fill. They can be canon (To an extent), OC's (Not to overpowered), and maybe some characters from other animes (depends on if we know them).**

 **Slayer: That should about cover this Authors corner for now. But first… Judan Kunai and Slayer Infinium do not own anything except OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. So without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

 **Shadow: You know we pretty much copied that from the last chapter right?**

 **Slayer: (sighs) I know…**

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ _Masamune_

 _Hello=_ Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

Chapter Two: Red heads

 _The Void king_

Getting Raynare back to our house was actually rather easy. Disposing of the summoning circle Issei had, easier. Waking Issei up from the bludgeoning he received… Actually rather difficult. Sakuya despite her, cough… nice frame, was actually fairly strong. That and she used her queens rook trait on him as well. Oh yes the traits to the pieces, Queens have the abilities of the bishop, rook, and knight. The bishop has high magic for its trait, the rook has extreme defense and strength, and the knight has overwhelming speed. A pawn however like Issei has the promote ability. It allows him to change his piece to any of the others, just like in actual chess.

Anyway back to the current moment. Right now me and Mittelt were in the basement of the house. Looking forward I could see the unconscious form of Raynare in a barrier in the middle of the room. Both me and Mittelt looked at each other before sighing. Walking up to the barrier I set up I quickly took it down. Then using some water magic I dumped a large glob of it on her face. She woke up sputtering for air.

"Wha-what is going on? Wait where am I? How did I get here?"

' _It seems as though she hasn't noticed us yet.'_ I snorted in agreement before clearing my throat to gain the fallen's attention. She then looked at both me and Mittelt with wide eyes.

"Mittelt? Rodrick? What are you guys doing here? And where am I at the moment?" I took an annoyed breath before answering.

"Raynare right now you're in our house's basement. As for why you're here… You tried to kill my pawn earlier, a certain Issei Hyoudou." I narrowed my eyes at her to make her squirm a bit. But when she heard what I said she started freaking out.

"WHAT! That can't be! I would've been told if he was your pawn. My orders were to kill him before he became a danger to us. Azazel sama would never lie about this." I then pinched the bridge of my nose before talking again.

"Raynare did Azazel actually order you to kill him personally. Or did someone else tell you to do it in his name?" She was about to answer immediately before the question actually sunk in. She then started grimacing but didn't answer.

"Huh… That's what I thought. Could you tell us who ordered you to, and also tell us your next move?" She nodded her head and began to tell us.

"Well first off, it was actually Kokabiel sama that gave us this order. He also said that the order came straight from Azazel Sama. And well… I, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek all agreed that we could use this opportunity to raise our ranks. I guess you could say we were a bit too excited about this."

I snorted at that. "Yeah plus you guys are pretty much Azazel fangirls and boy." She gave me a glare that statement but I just shrugged it off. Rolling her eyes she continued with her explanation.

"Anyway before I was interrupted! I was going to tell you about what we were going to do after we killed Hyoudou. Well you see there's supposed to be a nun coming soon. She has a unique sacred gear called Twilight Healing. The plan was to extract it from here and then take it for myself." At this I gave my best glare at her while sending some dragon aura at her. She quickly started sweating and obtained a fearful look on her face.

If there is one thing I hate, it is when people use others for their own gain. If it wasn't for the fact that Raynare was actually Mittelt's friend I'd probably kill her. It was for this reason that I hate Sirzechs. I was still actually gathering evidence against him for his crime against the Nekoshou. I shook my head from those thoughts. Right now wasn't a time to focus on something like that. Right now I needed to try and save that Nun.

 _Although I might just add her to my peerage, she'd be rather useful after all._ Letting up on my glare but still looking at her sternly, I told her what was going to happen.

"Alright first you will tell me who this nun is, and then you'll tell me when she's arriving. After that you'll apologize for tricking her, and then explain that someone else wants to meet with her. I'll then send someone to pick her up. But before that you will apologize to Issei for trying to kill him. Then we will see what to do with you after all that." The whole thing was fairly straight forward. I knew that whoever she was with would probably go along with the idea since, I'm fairly well known within the Grigori.

Plus who wants to argue with the guy who has two of the strongest beings in the world on his side? Not many I can assure you. Still Raynare nodded her head at me fearfully before I disabled the barrier I put around her. Helping her up we left the dung… I mean the basement, to go and find Issei. The house was three stories with twenty bedrooms. I had personally enchanted the entire house. It was impossible to enter via teleportation, and impossible to break into. The only way in was a key given to everyone that allows them to open the front door. I have a few extra key copies lying around, but for the most part teleportation was restricted by key access.

The three of us ended up finding Issei watching TV with everyone else. Well except Ophis who was eating some snacks at the table. Looking over at us she gave a small wave before going back to eating. Just smiling at her I pat her head before moving over by the couch. Mittelt quickly went over to Red's side and snuggled against him.

 _Again I still don't get that_

 **[Me and you both kid, you and me both.]**

' _Would you two just lay off them! I mean they don't push their noses into your love lives!'_

 **[Okay first off, yes they do. Secondly I'm inside a sacred gear what love life do I have?]**

Masamune then sniffled a bit. _'You mean you don't like me?'_

 **[….]** I quickly decided to ignore all that before things escalated. Looking back up I saw Issei now staring at us. So clearing my throat I gestured towards the fallen angel.

"Well everyone this is Raynare, and she has something to say to you Issei." Nudging the nervous fallen a bit she clasped her hands in front of her before speaking.

"Listen I'm really sorry for causing you all trouble and for trying to kill you Issei. But at the time I thought I was just following orders." She then gave a low bow. "Please forgive me." Issei rubbed his head sheepishly before answering.

"Umm… Don't worry about it Yu… I mean Raynare san. I knew what was going to happen before we went on the date. So… as long as you don't do it again and try not to kill me anymore we're good." Raynare stopped bowing at that and sighed in relief. Chuckling a bit I started pushing her towards the door.

"Well now since that's over, you need to go since there are a few more things you need to do." Saying goodbye to everyone and promising to hang out with Mittelt sometime later. She walked out the door while I closed it behind her.

"Okay everyone now that she's gone I have a small announcement." That got everyone's but Ophis's attention who just kept eating. Shaking my head at her antics I continued. "You see there was a nun that was supposed to come into town thanks to Raynare's hair brained scheme. Now when the time comes I'll go pick her up, she'll be staying with us for a while. And if we're lucky she might be willing to become my last bishop. She'll be staying across from Mittelt's room. So everyone please be nice." I got an okay from everyone but Ophis who kept eating. Instead she gave a small fist pump. That had quickly made everyone laugh.

 **Hi my name is Line break not a vampire the third! (S/N All of the lines breaks in all my stories are references to different things. Go ahead and try to guess them all)**

Today was now Monday, and the morning routine had just settled in. Only this time I had to gently wake Ophis up since Issei had finally learned his lesson. As usual Koneko was there waiting for me but I saw her eyes widen when she saw Issei. Not thinking much of it since she probably hates him, I ignored it and gave her the usual snacks. She and Ophis than sped off somewhere, though Ophis was acting a bit off this time around.

Shrugging the rest of us continued onwards. However I noticed that something was off. People kept whispering things about Issei, which in of itself wasn't exactly weird. However what they were saying was a bit strange.

"What is he doing here?"

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"To bad about that all perverts should die!" I sweat dropped at that last one. Still why would they think he was dead? Unless…

 _Gremory had thought he actually did die on his date when she wasn't summoned._

 **[Yeah that's the most likely case kid. Still they have quite a bit of nerve just assuming he was killed. I mean what would happen if it really was just a fallen asking him out on a date.]** I could feel him shaking his head before continuing. **[That would not be pretty since he'd still have no knowledge of the supernatural. Thus they end up just dragging him in.]** I nodded my head at that.

 _Quite true, although we have no room to talk since we dragged him in as well._

 **[Hey we offered to erase his memories, but remember he wanted a harem.]**

 _Yeah you're right I take back any sympathy._ I quickly pulled Issei aside to create a cover story.

"Okay more than likely you'll be asked what happened on your date by the devils. You'll just say that you had fun and the two of you went your separate ways after that. If they push don't be afraid to push back a little. However make sure to freak out a little if they end up "revealing" themselves as devils. Also refuse any offer they have, your excuse will be that you want to stay human. Make sure to act as confused as possible."

"Alright I'll try but I'm not that great at lying you know." I sighed at that.

"Yeah well just do your best and if the worst comes around, we'll just have to make an appearance sooner rather than later." That's when he looked downwards apologetically.

"Look I'm sorry about this. None of this would have happened if I wasn't so stupid." I didn't even pause in my response.

"Yeah you're right about that." That made him comically fall down. I laughed a bit before talking again. "But don't worry too much about it. We were already suspicious to begin with. More than likely Souna would've figured us out eventually. In fact I would've slipped up first if you hadn't. After all I'm the one who hangs out with Koneko and Souna the most."

Now that was true, Souna or Sona was actually a good friend of mine. And Koneko was the second most important person in my life. Followed shortly after by my adopted family, Masamune, Sona, some of my other friends I made during my time in the Grigori, then Kuros, everyone else sort of fell off behind them.

Although Red ended up being at the bottom of my care list, mostly thanks to his strength and attitude. At the top was Ophis obviously, however Koneko was extremely close. To be honest I don't know why I was drawn to those two so much.

Shaking my head from those thoughts I helped the dragon emperor up. "Don't worry about it too much. Besides the only way they'd ever be a threat is if they called Sirzechs." Issei gained an angry look along with myself. When he joined I had explained to him everything I could to make sure he wasn't ever caught by surprise. I may have also told him my reasons for hating the king of the devils. I was surprised when he agreed with me. I guess there are just somethings you couldn't judge by the cover.

Both sighing now we quickly shook hands and left for out classes, however when we shook hands I placed a tracking and sensing spell on him. I didn't know what could happen after all.

Once in my first period class I waved over to both Ophis and Koneko who had arrived before me. Waving back I took my seat while the other two ended up whispering to each other. For some reason though there was a mischievous look on Ophis's face. She then said something that made the Nekoshou blush heavily. I just looked at them confused while I waited for class to start. There was still twelve minutes left. And being all first years they would get here the moment the second hand reached fifty-nine.

"Um Rodrick…" Looking to my side I could see a red faced Koneko staring at me. She almost looked like she was about to fry her own brain. Standing up I quickly place my hand on her forehead.

"Hey are you alright? You look fairly red there." Okay know that I'm not oblivious to things. I understand that Koneko might have feelings for me but… Right now she actually looks like she's about to pass out. Plus there's Ophis to worry about. Now I'm not saying that she'll hurt Koneko. Oh no! I'm worried about what would happen to me! Now while it's true it's fine to have multiple girls in the supernatural world… I'm fine with having just one.

Unfortunately at this time I learned that two people thought differently.

"Hey do you need me to take you to the nurses? Because I oomph!" That was when she placed her lips on mine. It felt good don't get me wrong but it was rather sudden. That and the fact that Ophis was clapping her hands really threw me off. When she pulled back all I could do was stare as she put her face into her hands.

"Uhh…" Trying to recover as quickly as possible I had Kuros mentally slap me. "Well that was unexpected but nice. But what exactly happened here? And why is Ophis cheering?" That last part was mostly directed at Ophis who just gave me a really catty look. This is saying something, since a Nekoshou just kissed me.

"You agreed to also have Koneko be one of your ma, I mean wives." I just looked at her confused.

 _I do believe she was about to say mates…_ I then shook my head before trying to clear up my confusion.

"When did I agree to…" I trailed off there as my eyes widened. I then remembered the confusing conversation a little ago.

 _ **FLASH BACK!**_

"I wouldn't mind." I looked over to Ophis who was now sitting beside me.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply to her statement?

"I wouldn't mind if it was just Koneko." I still didn't understand what she meant so instead just rolled with it and nodded my head.

 _ **FLASH BACK END**_

"By the void I did agree…" That got both Ophis and Koneko giggling, despite Koneko still being quite red. "Alright then, Koneko are you sure about this? Because if you two have already come to an agreement that's fine. But are you absolutely sure?" At this she bit her lip to think for a while.

 _This has got to be one of the most nerve racking things in my life._

 **[I'd have to agree with you there kid.]** I could feel him frown at that sentence. **[I've just realized something, I've always agreed with you! I mean ever since you managed to recruit both Ophis and Red. I just find it strange that we think so alike.]**

' _Oh that's because the Authors keep making it like that!'_ That got a combined _"_ **[huh?]** _"_ from both me and the dragon.

' _Hehehe… Oh don't worry about besides your second girlfriend is about to talk.'_ I quickly shifted my attention to the before mentioned girl.

"Yea I'm sure about this! I really want to be with you, plus if it's only Ophis things will be just fine! We both have been discussing this for a while. Just please accept me!" I looked into her eyes at her begging look. I grimaced a bit at having made her this nervous. I then closed my eyes and took a breath. Opening them I gave her a warm smile before grabbing her arm. This made her yelp as I pulled her into a comforting embrace. Looking at Ophis I could see her nod her head in approval.

"Don't worry about a thing Koneko. I accept you and everything else." I then put her at arm's length before kissing her again. She practically melted at that.

 _Huh she also smells like lavender._ Pulling away from her completely red face she took a few steps back. Although on her beautiful face was an amazing smile. Ophis then walked up next to me and gave her a tight hug as well. Ophis than went up to me and also gave me a kiss.

 _I think this will take time to get used to…_

' _Really I find it adorable! You have two amazing girls who agreed to share you. Plus you have equal feelings for both.'_

 **[Surprisingly I have to agree with Masamune. Although I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner. After all dragons do tend to attract friends, enemies, and lovers. I remember talking to Ddraig about some of his hosts. Sheesh! There was this one guy with twenty girls in his bed!]**

 _I truly believe just having these two amazing women will be perfect. No way am I creating a harem like that. I still don't see why Issei wants one. Too much work to be honest. It's going to take all my energy just to make sure these two stay as happy as they can be all their life._

"Alright then now that we have this settled, anything you two want to discuss? You know to just work out any kinks here." That made them both straighten their backs and look at each other nervously. Clearing her throat Ophis answered first.

"Before we begin there are two subjects. For the first one I want to say I'm sorry and also ask for your forgiveness." I looked at her confused which made her elaborate. "You see… I have already informed Koneko about all of us. Along with you… Don't worry though she promised not to tell anyone." At this I just shrugged before answering.

"Don't worry I forgive you, because in all honesty I was probably going to tell her after all this. Plus if it's either of you I could never stay mad." That caused both to sigh in relief. Then they both adopted serious looks while nodding to each other. I gulped a little seeing that this was probably going to be uncomfortable.

"Okay second subject. We know all three of us have yet to "do" it with anyone. So we were wondering who would be your first." At this they both stared at me intensely while I just stood there gaping at them like a fish.

 _Um… Kuros any advice here?_

 **[Please don't drag me into this. This is your problem here kid.]**

' _Ooh! It won't matter to me because I'll still be an aunty! Plus I know you said you're fine with two but how about another, or two, maybe three, four even?'_

Me and Kuros both sweat dropped at this.

 _You know… You and mother are really alike._

 **[I second that.]**

' _Oh you know you love it Kuros… Come on let's go have some fun together~!'_ At that I quickly shut them both out as Masamune dragged Kuros, (now forced into his human form) into the deeper parts of my mind. Looking back at the two beauties in front of me, I knew they wanted an answer. As luck would have it however, the school bell rang out throughout the building. And like a gun went off everyone bustled inside. Quickly changing the subject I sat down.

"Oh would you look at that school started we better get to work~." I said that fast and without hesitation. However this made both women look upset, luckily they both only sighed and accepted it. They then quickly took their seats.

 _Shesh that was close. Now I just have to avoid this subject until something else happens._

"Oh by the way Rodrick." Turning to my left where Ophis was sitting I focused on her. "Koneko will be moving in later this day. More than likely we'll _all_ be sharing a room. So we can discuss the previous topic then." I grimaced but still nodded my head.

 _Oh creator things just can't go my way can't it._ I then heard Kuros's cries for help within my mind. _Well at least I'm not the only one having a rough time._

 **Hi my name is Line break not a vampire the third!**

 _The Red emperor_

Well things could've gone much better today. When I arrived to my class a little late, I could hear my teacher talking about something.

"It is with great regret that I must inform you that Issei Hyoudou has passed away. Over the weekend he was hit by a drunk driver. There will be a funeral service held…" He didn't finish as I quickly opened the door.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not dead!" This made the whole class freeze in shock as they stared at me. The teacher was the first to recover.

"Bu-but Issei I received word that you were hit by a truck and killed. How are you alive?"

"Oi! I think I would remember being hit by a truck! All that happened was me going on a date this last Sunday. It was actually rather fun now that I think of it…" The whole class was silent after that. So clearing his throat my teacher began to talk again.

"Well it's obvious someone's played a little prank. I'm sorry about this everyone; I especially apologize to you Issei. Now please take your seat and we'll begin class." Just nodding my head in acceptance, I went over and sat down.

 _Okay you got to admit Ddraig that everyone's faces were hilarious._

 **{Bwahaha! Yes I must agree partner! You think we try this again sometime? Like if you ever become famous, just fake your death and see what the press says. Then just show up somewhere without a care. Ooh! That'd be hilarious!}**

 _Heck yeah! I think it would also help with my Harem! Mental high-five!_ We did just that, which made everyone confused when they saw my non-perverted goofy smile. Ahh yes things were going to go my way today…

Or so I thought until about after school, at that time Yuuto Kiba a short blond boy with grey eyes and a mole underneath his left eye.

"""It's KIBA""" Oh yeah right he's also the most popular guy in school a complete bishonen.

 _All handsome's should die!_ Yeah all of them keep taking all the girls leaving none for me and my friends!

 **{Uh partner I'm pretty sure it's your perversion that keeps driving them away. Remember what Booker said before?}** I slumped my shoulders at this. True I do actually remember what he told me. But it's just so hard to change something that's been a part of you for so long.

"Kya!" A tick mark grew on my head as I kept hearing the fangirling of every female in my class.

 _Heh! If only they knew the guy was actually a devil._

 **{If only they knew you were a dragon.}**

 _Hmm touché…_ I sighed knowing more than likely he was here to take me to Rias. Now unlike that Lolicon Rodrick (Don't tell him I called him that) I am completely neutral towards her. But that's more thanks to her being one of the two great ladies in the school. I gave a little perverted giggle at that.

"Issei Hyoudou right?" I look over to the voice to see Kiba standing there.

 _Ahh I see so Rias did send Kiba to take me to the "ORC" (Occult research club) room._ I remember the little rant Rodrick had when he heard about their cover. He kept saying how stupid and obvious it was. And I have to actually agree with him on some of the points he brought up.

"Yes I am Issei, you need something?" Best to just play dumb like my king said. Besides he'll back me up if something happens right?

"Well Buchou wants you to come to the club room to talk about a few things." Way to be subtle about it you damn handsome.

"Uhh… Who's Buchou?" Hehe I know who it is.

"Sorry I meant Rias Gremory. I'm just used to calling her Buchou since she's the president of the club." Okay that's a pretty good excuse.

Trying to act normal I jumped out of my chair and saluted. "If one of the great ladies needs me then I'll certainly be there! Lead the way Handsome!" I said that as enthusiastically as I could.

It seemed to have worked as I saw him sweat drop a bit at my antics. "We-well just follow me then."

"Yes please lead the way!" With that we both left the classroom to go to the club room. Along the way I saw Rodrick who gave me a thumbs up. I also returned one without Kiba noticing. However he did stop to look at Rodrick with an confused expression. Hell even I stared with the same face.

What we were staring at was both Ophis, and! Koneko holding onto his arms. They were also walking off in the opposite direction of our house.

"have any idea as to what those three are up to?" Kiba just shook his head at my question.

"I have no idea but I'm pretty sure Buchou won't like this. Koneko chan was also supposed to be at the clubroom today." I just shrugged.

"You think they're just hanging out for the day?"

"Possibly, but we should probably go before Buchou gets impatient. I'll just have to tell her that Koneko isn't joining us today." Once that conversation ended we kept on moving, however along the way we kept hearing the girls whispering about us.

"What is the prince thinking walking with the pervert!"

"Yeah! Kiba Kun be careful he'll corrupt you!"

"Wait you think they're together?" That comment got both of us to falter in our steps. I quickly turned towards Kiba.

"They can't be serious right?" I saw him give a nervous smile before answering.

"I- I hope not." In the end we decided to just ignore everything and head to our destination. The club room was actually on the second floor to the old school building. So walking up the steps Kiba knocked on the door.

"Buchou I brought him." We heard some moving around and the door opened. This revealed a beautiful long black haired girl with violet eyes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that reached all the way down to her legs. She used an orange ribbon to tie it back and had two strand of hair sticking out of it. She was also wearing the schools uniform only with black knee high socks.

This was the second great lady of Kuoh. Akeno Himejima, however what most people didn't know was that she was also a devil. And something else actually but Rodrick didn't tell me what it was. In fact now that I think of it he did the same thing with Koneko.

"Ara ara! There you are Kiba san. We were wondering when you would get here." She then tried looking behind us as if trying to see someone else. "Speaking of which do you know where Koneko chan is?" At that Kiba scratched his cheek a bit.

"Ah… About that, I don't think she's joining today." Himejima sempai raised an eyebrow at him. "Well you see we saw her wondering off with Ophis san and Booker san. So I don't actually know what's going on with her." She rubbed her chin in thought before gaining a certain look. I don't know what it was but that look made me shiver. It also had the same effect on Kiba, albeit a lesser degree.

 _What was that just now? Ddraig do you have any ideas?_

 **{Partner I may be thousands of years old but… Even I have no idea. In fact I felt whatever you felt. Don't worry it scared me also.}** Well that ain't good. The power dragon even Maou's and gods fear was scared. Yet he told me not to worry! **{Yeah on second thought that probably wasn't the best thing to say…}**

"Oh well don't just stand there you two~! Buchou will be out soon enough."

"Huh?" Shaking my head the two of us walked in as she stepped aside. The room had magic circles all over the place and had a few couches. At the far end of the room was a desk with another chair behind it. In the center of the room off to the right however was a shower. And someone was currently in it! I could tell it was a girl since I could see her "proportions".

"Hehehe…" I giggled perversely as I tried to keep my nose from bleeding. It's a lot harder than you might think…

"Ara, just sit down over there and I'll bring you some tea." Not able to respond with words because of my bleeding issues I complied by just plopping myself down on a couch. Kiba ended up sitting on an opposite couch.

"Ahh sorry to keep you waiting but I didn't have a chance to shower earlier." Looking towards the voice I had to try even harder to keep my nose from bleeding at the sight I saw. Coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel was Rias Gremory. She had crimson hair that went down to her thighs, blue eyes, and large Oppai! She also had a strand of hair sticking out from the top of her head. She also had loose bangs covering her forehead and also side bangs that framed her face. Her skin was pearly white but not as pale as Ophis's or Koneko's.

She ended up sitting down at her desk where Himejima san put down a cup of tea. She then came over to me and gave me a cup. Thanking her I took a sip.

"Th-this is amazing!" It was true the tea was on par with Rodrick's! Not in a thousand years did I think anyone could match him in well… Anything referring to cooking.

Hearing this she put her hand on her cheek. "Ara, Ara, Thank you my cute Kohai." I rub my head sheepishly at being called cute.

"Well then Issei now that… Wait where's Koneko chan?" Looking over at Rias who somehow had changed without me noticing, I saw her looking around for the before mentioned girl.

Kiba was the one to answer her. "To be honest we're not exactly sure… Me and Hyoudou san saw her walking off somewhere with Booker san." Her eyes narrowed slightly at that.

"I see… We'll have to check in with her later then. Anyway Issei san, can I call you Issei?"

"Umm… Sure I guess, everyone else calls me that." I saw her smile at my answer.

"Well Issei san I called you here because we of the occult research club like to study strange things. And you showing up after being declared dead is strange. Not that it's a bad thing though." I was going to retort, but decided not to say anything. This prompted her to continue. "So we were just wondering what happened on that date of yours." Here's the hard part for me. I now had to lie and hope they don't catch it. Though it will be easier without Koneko here.

 _Huh… You think that's the reason the three of them went out together?_

 **{Possibly after all Rodrick did call her a strong sensor. So it's possible but… Something tells me that's not it.}** I mentally agreed with Ddraig. Turning to the others in the room I could see they were waiting for an answer so I gave them one. Albeit it was only a half truth.

"Well the school week before a really cute girl named Yuma Amano showed up. She asked me on a date and I agreed. So last Sunday we went on one and had a great time. After that we left each other to go our separate ways. She said she'd call me again if she wanted another one. Sorry if that doesn't help with this mystery." I said that in an apologetic tone while also rubbing the back of my head. Yeah I was doing everything I could to get her to buy my story.

"Hmm…" She kept her gaze on me as if studying me. I laughed a bit nervously at her stare.

"Um Sempai why are you looking at me like that?" It was a valid question, one anyone in my position would ask.

"Well Issei does the terms devils, fallen angels, and sacred gears mean anything to you?" I tried to look as confused as possible.

"Huh? Well the first two things are stuff from the bible right? But I don't know anything about sacred gears." So looked me straight in the eye as if she was trying to see if I was lying. Her smirk told me that she managed to catch a small part of my lie.

"Really are you absolutely sure you don't know what a sacred gear is?" I gulped slightly at that.

"Uhh… Yeah I'm sure, do you know what a sacred gear is?" I mentally slap myself at that.

 **{Partner that has got to be one of the worst lies I've ever heard.}**

 _I unfortunately have to agree with you. But in my defense I did say I was no good when it comes to lying. Me and Rodrick should have went over a few more scenarios. Hey I got it! I know how to escape from this situation!_

I then slammed my fist into my left palm while making a face of realization. I got the desired reaction of them being incredibly confused.

"Hey I just remembered something awesome! Would you guys like to see it?!" They all looked at me suspiciously as if they thought I was going to do something terrible. Looking at the other two Rias turned back to me and nodded her head.

So executing my plan I stood up. Slowly walked over to the door mechanically, opened it, went outside, and then closed it with an audible click. I then ran away as fast as I could.

"I can't believe that worked!" Yelling that out loud along with flailing my arms in the air I jumped for joy as I ran.

 **{Partner that was the most brilliant thing I've ever seen.}** I heard Ddraig say that with both sniffles and a proud sounding voice.

 _Oh yeah but now we need to get to the house before any of them catch up._

 **Hi my name is Line break not a vampire the third!**

 _The Spectator_

Rias and the others just stared at the door Issei had just calmly left through. And if one was paying close enough attention. Then one could hear the sounds of crickets in the room. Kiba was the first to break the silence,

"I do believe we've just been had." Rias finally recovered growled out in frustration.

"I can't believe it! He's much smarter than he looks. Not only did he make us confused, but he then went in and used our suspicion against us!"

 _What's worse is what Sona would say if she ever finds out about this!_

"Kiba! Akeno! Quickly go after him. He couldn't have gotten too far!"

""Hai Buchou!"" Answering her quickly the other two in the room sped off out the door in pursuit.

Meanwhile Issei took his suppression ring from out of his pocket and put it on. This way any pursuers would be hard pressed to find him. However it would also weaken him, still with that the chase was on. (J/N Play the chicken dance song if you want. (slap )Ow!) (S/N please ignore him and continue reading)

Sensing something behind him Issei ducked into a nearby convenient alley. Hiding behind a dumpster he watched as Kiba flew by him. Scowling at having almost been caught he promoted to a knight.

 _Okay now my speed is increased. Ddraig tell me if anyone gets to close._

 **{Alright partner.}** Taking a hesitant step from out behind the dumpster he peered around the street. Seeing no one he sped off. He stopped periodically to just take a look around himself.

However during one of his pauses Akeno managed to spot him.

"Fufufu, Issei kun! I managed to find you." Using her own knight trait as a queen she sped up behind him.

 _Ah ha! I'm sure he'll listen to me if I offer a reward…_ However before she got to close Ddraig had already warned him and he sped away. This left a very surprised Akeno staring at the spot he once was.

That's when she put her hand to her cheek. "Ara ara, it seems as though there's more to him than we thought! This little game of cat and mouse is going to be amusing." With that said she went after him. However as she flew by a ramen stand Issei poked his head out. He then wiped his head of sweat when he didn't see anyone around.

 _Phew I managed to lose her for now. Now let's see the house is down this street to the right._

"Got you Hyoudou san!" looking over Issei saw Kiba speeding towards him.

 _Ddraig I told you to warn me!_

 **{Sorry but he saw you before he got too close for me to sense!}** Issei snorted at this answer.

 _Some heavenly dragon you are!_

 **{Hey be nice here. I managed to warn you of that creepy girl right?}** Sighing because he knew that was true he quickly ran away once again. Despite being surprised at his speed Kiba didn't falter. Eventually seeing as ladder that went up the side of a building he ran to it and started climbing. Temporarily losing track of him Kiba stopped and looked around.

Looking up he could see Issei running and jumping across the roof tops. Scowling he started to make his way after him by using his supernatural abilities. After having made it to the roofs he started after him again.

Eventually Akeno spotting them also made her way up. But that was when Issei ran out of roofs. Leading to the other two to finally catch up with him, all three of them were panting a bit from the chase.

Composing herself Akeno spoke first. "Alright then Hyoudou kun, just give up now. You really don't have anywhere else to go here. We can avoid violence if you just come with us quietly." She then gave a sadistic smile before lifting her hand; however her hand was now covered in lightning. "However I'm fine with bringing you back unconscious~."

Sweat dropping a bit Issei answered her. "Okay three things, one you sound way too happy about that. Two! I don't have to say anything to you guys! You're not my boss; I haven't made a ruckus… Well mostly. And three! You two don't scare me nearly as much as what my actual boss would do to me if I'm caught! They'll already be mad enough that this situation happened in the first place!" That was certainly true. Sighing Kiba summoned a two edged longsword and brought it up into a stance.

 _Okay if I remember correctly Rodrick said that he had the sacred gear Sword Birth. Umm Ddraig do you remember the specifics?_

 **{You should try and remember these things partner. Any way it allows the user to summon any type of demonic sword the user can imagine.}** Issei mentally nodded his head at that. He then turned his attention towards Akeno. He could already tell her specialty was magic. He planned to take her out first. So getting into a fighting stance himself he summoned the Boosted Gear. The sacred gear was crimson in color and resembled a dragons arm. It was slightly bulky but had claw like fingers and a green gem in the center of it. It was definitely different than Rodrick's Dragon Gear.

However summoning it surprised the other two, especially when they heard a sound from it.

 **{Boost!}** However before he could charge at them, he felt a familiar pain attack his head. Clutching his head he turned around to see a very angry Rodrick. The Boosted gear quickly disappeared from his arm. Gulping he waved nervously at his king.

"Well hey there… What brings you out here my Marshal? Hehehe…" The other two were just as surprised as Issei was. Rodrick turned to them and addressed them.

"One moment please. I'll deal with you two in a minute. But right now I need to discipline a stupid pawn of mine." That made both of their eyes go wide open. Akeno then sucked in some air from her teeth.

"Ah I see you I'm guessing Hyoudou kuns apart of your peerage then?" Rodrick nodded at her before turning back to Issei who was trying to sneak away.

 _That's not good; Buchou was trying to recruit Hyoudou Kun. It is quite an insult and considered very bad conduct to try and take someone else's peerage member. However I can't feel anything from either of these two._ Looking closely at the two while Rodrick was beating Issei she noticed two identical rings that gave off a weird feeling.

"I see so that's how they hid their auras!" Kiba turned towards her confused.

"What do you mean by that Akeno san?" Turning towards him she elaborated.

"You see those rings? Well they make the person wearing them seem as human as possible. It's probably why we never thought of them as anything else but humans. However now we know they are devils. And Hyoudou Kun's Dragon aura makes since now that we know he has the Boosted Gear."

"Actually that's not entirely accurate." Looking over at Rodrick who was now holding a black and blue Issei by the collar of his shirt, he continued speaking. "You are only right on the account that Issei has the Boosted Gear. Everything else is quite wrong. But I'll answer that later, for now go and tell Gremory that I'll be meeting with her tomorrow. Also bring along Souna san, I'm sure she'll be interested as well." He then sighed a bit. "Also tell Gremory that Koneko will be living with us from now on. Also tell her it was her and Ophis's ideas not mine. I'd rather not have a women's wrath pointed at me. I'd dealt with that enough thank you very much."

With that he took out what looked like a sapphire key. Focusing some draconic energy on it, his crest appeared below him before he and Issei both teleported.

Just blinking in surprise Akeno recovered first. "Buchou's not going to like this very much." Kiba just nodded his head in agreement.

The next day early in the morning, Rodrick woke up to a different scene than what he's used to. Sure Ophis was still asleep on his right side, but… Koneko was asleep on his left.

 _Heh didn't actually think they were quite that serious about this._ Shaking his head he lightly woke both of them up. Both stretching and yawning cutely he kissed them both on the forehead. Ophis was still in her regular night gown while Koneko wore an almost identical one. Only it was white in color. The night before was interesting when he introduced everyone and explained the situation.

So far the plan was to just let Sakuya, Issei, Koneko, and Ophis join him for the meeting. Although Koneko going was a given since she's apart of Rias's peerage. Rodrick was actually wondering if he could trade for her.

 _Meh probably not, the Gremory's were always clingy when it came to their servants. Too bad with her apart of my peerage I could help her even more._ Breakfast ended up being a bit more difficult, since he now had to prepare twice as much food. Everyone ended up watching as the three smallest people in the house devoured their food. A single thought ran through the guy's heads.

 _I'll never actually get used to this won't I?_ After breakfast they all got ready for school. On the way over Ophis held Rodrick's right arm while Koneko held his left. He was lucky that the two forgot about the topic of who's "first" from yesterday. At least for now that is, however the rumor mill skyrocketed as the three of them entered through the schools gates. The girls were all squealing while the guys asked for his head on a spike. Needless to say the guys stopped at the glare they received from the girls.

Luckily the school day passed without incident. However all of them noticed some stares from the devils wandering around. In fact they had tried getting them to come at lunch but… Ophis and Koneko told them off since they quote… ""We want our Rodrick's cooking."" Unquote it really was that simple. That had made Kiba who had come to get them quite confused. When he told Rias about it well…

"I knew it! He's trying to take my adorable rook from me!" Now while that was slightly true, the other two sweat dropped since… She only found out about him having a peerage yesterday. So in actual reality she had no way of knowing that. However Akeno came up with a different opinion.

"Well I find it nice that she found someone she can truly open up to~." Kiba nodded his head in agreement while Rias just huffed. However if one were to look they could see a bit of sadness in her eyes.

 _Why? Why can't she show her true self to me?_ She was indeed a bit sad since, Koneko didn't think she can act herself with her and the others. But she was also rather jealous. However for Koneko's sake she decided not to press the issue. Well… at least too much at the moment. When it finally came around for the meeting everyone who was a part of it joined up and left for the club room. Upon entering Rodrick raised an eyebrow since he saw that Sona didn't have any of her peerage members.

"You know I thought you would've brought your peerage here Kaichou?" She shrugged before answering.

"Yeah well this room would have been quite full of people if I did. So I decided to just come here myself. Besides it's not like you're planning anything. Also didn't I say you could call me Souna? Well now you can just call me Sona."

Rodrick smiled before nodding his head in agreement and sitting down. Not too long after both Ophis and Koneko went over and sat on his lap. They snuggled into him while moving his arms so they were around their waists. Everyone stared at that for a bit before sitting down themselves. Although before she sat down Sakuya changed into her maid outfit. That caused everyone but the dragon group to stare. Mostly because it reminded them of a certain ultimate queen.

However for some reason Sona felt a bit angry at looking at Rodrick and the two smaller girls.

So clearing his throat Rodrick gained everyone's attention.

"So I guess you want to know some things right?" Rias and Sona nodded their heads. "Well here's how this will go, you can ask only one question at a time. And if I don't feel like answering them I won't. Hopefully this doesn't change anything between us." He looked at Sona when he said that, seeing that Sona asked the first one.

"Don't worry as long as you're not causing trouble things should be fine. On the same subject are you here to cause an incident?"

Rodrick smiled a bit and spoke. "No I'm not here to cause any trouble in your guy's territory. In fact the only reason why we're here in the first place; was because my mother and her friend wanted me to finish my education. This is quite annoying since I know more than the actual teachers! No offense to the school or anything it's just the plain truth." Nodding her head she accepted the answer. However she decided to have something clarified.

"Who exactly is your mother and friend then? I know for a fact that there's no "Booker" pillar in the underworld." He laughed a bit at that before answering.

"Well she isn't my mother birth mother. Rather my adopted mother, as for identity… Well she wants to keep that a surprise. She's quite eccentric sometimes you know? It's the same way with her friend actually both are rather crazy…" At this a cloud of depression came over his head. Smiling nervously Rias decided to quickly change subjects.

"So who's actually a part of your peerage?" At that Rodrick started to quickly list them off.

"Well there's Sakuya here who's my queen. Issei over there is my pawn who took four pieces, and then there's Mittelt my rook. Ryu's also my knight, and I have a bishop who lives in Kyoto with her mother. Kyoto is actually where my mother lives as well." She nodded her head before she realized something.

"Wait than what about Ophis and Red? Those two always hang around you guys. Are they not part of your peerage?" Rodrick snorted at that.

"Hell no! There are no pieces in existence that can work on these two. I'd think you'd realize that by now." Rias looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that? Surely eight pawns or a couple of mutation pieces would work." Everyone on Rodrick's side, including Koneko actually laughed at this.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. Ophis is the Ophis, and Red is the Great Red." At that everyone on the devil's side (except Koneko) looked at Ophis in shock.

"What are the two strongest beings in the world doing here!?" While Sona was a bit calmer about things, Rias was freaking out a bit; especially at Koneko's lack of reaction to the news.

Rodrick however just shrugged. "They follow me around and wanted to attend school. It helped that Red's Mittelt's boyfriend. As for Ophis she wanted to see what human school was like." Ophis nodded her head at that.

"I've enjoyed it so far. Besides now I have a lot of friends. It's definitely different then people freaking out whenever my name was mentioned." Rias now calmed down and cleared her throat.

"Alright that's fair enough… I guess… Anyway a few more questions, what happened last Sunday?" When asked this Rodrick adopted a smug smile.

"Well you see the fallen angel named Raynare tried to kill Issei. However instead we turned the tables and captured her. We were able to work things out and they'll leave as soon as a Nun arrives. I'm hoping on making her my second bishop in all honesty." Rias raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Alright now this questions a bit more personal, why is Koneko sitting on your lap?" At that Rodrick chuckled nervously, while said Koneko snuggled deeper.

"Well you see Ophis had already told her about us a while ago. But she promised not to tell anyone. As for why she's on my lap… Well I can't deny her cuteness and she and Ophis have agreed to share me. And I had unknowingly agreed last week." At this Rias looked a bit upset.

"Koneko why would you lie and keep secrets like this from me?" The white haired girl actually looked a bit sad at having disappointed her.

"I'm sorry Buchou but I promised to keep it a secret. I didn't tell Rodrick that I knew until about yesterday as well. Please forgive me!" She tried bowing a bit but her position made it difficult. However Rias felt a bit guilty now that she saw how sorry she was. However a tick mark appeared on _her_ head when, Rodrick started to pet the Nekoshou on the head. This caused her to perk up and relax. However everyone could see the happy face she now had.

That and everyone could hear the slight purring. This made Akeno exclaim something about how cute it was, however she too had a question.

"Alright enough about that, I have something to ask." Rodrick turned his attention towards her. "Yesterday you said I was only right about you being a king, and Issei Kun holding the Boosted Gear. What exactly did you mean by that?" Sighing he answered her.

"Well all of us aren't devils. You see two years ago me, Beelzebub, and Azazel got together for a little project." All of their eyes widened when they heard that. "You see since I wasn't a devil and was incapable of becoming one, we decided to try and create something else for me to use. It took about two hundred guinea pigs to finally get the thing to work." Kiba interrupted at that.

"Wait guinea pigs?" Rodrick pursed his lips but still nodded. Everyone may have scooted a bit further away from him at that answer.

"Hey now! It was Azazel's idea to use the rodents as test subjects! Anyway we ended up creating the draconic piece system. It's a nifty little thing that gives those who use it draconic energy and longevity, while making them keep their same species. For example if I was to use a rook piece on Koneko she'd return to being full Nekoshou. While also having the added bonus of using draconic energy; however that's only because of me. If you were to use the same piece she'd instead still have demonic energy." They seemed rather intrigued by the pieces, however Rias didn't like how he used Koneko as an example.

"Do they have any other uses?" Sona already seeing the advantages of the new pieces was excited by them.

Rodrick smiled in her direction. "Sharp as always Sona, but to answer your question they have two more uses. One's however a rather long term project. The first benefit is that there's no mutation pieces, all of them are worth twice as much as a regular piece. Originally we tried to make it three times stronger but… The guinea pigs kept exploding." At that everyone who didn't know beforehand gave varying faces of worry, disgust, or just plain horror. Seeing this Rodrick laugh nervously.

"Yeah we ended up going through about fifty of them. In reality the pieces are worth about two and a quarter of the original system. The second long term is more of a goal than anything else. You see eventually Beelzebub was planning to replace the evil pieces with these. But that's not for a long time, and so far I have the only working set. Still those that were already reincarnated devils for more than fifty years, wouldn't be turned back to normal." Sona looked rather excited about the prospect of this new system, while Rias looked a bit concerned.

"Will those who already have evil pieces have them confiscated?" Much to her relief Rodrick shook his head.

"Don't worry too much about that. Those who want to keep the evil pieces may, but anyone new to high-class society will be given the new pieces." Rias nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright that's nice to know. Anyway what did you mean by you are incapable of being reincarnated?" At that Rodrick tried to scratch his chin in thought but the two on his lap gave him a look. Taking that as a sign he laughed nervously and instantly stopped trying.

"Whipped." Issei had tried to mutter that under his breath but with their enhanced hearing it was just loud enough. Turning to Sakuya he motioned his head towards Issei. Understanding what he meant, she came up behind him and hit him with her iron Tessen. However this time it wasn't hard enough to knock him out. Glaring at both of them a bit he grumbled but didn't say anything. Sighing heavily Rodrick was finally answered Rias's question.

"Well to be honest I'm just too strong to be made a devil; no matter how many pieces or mutated pieces you use. You see I'm already on par with Leviathan Sama. That coupled with my sacred gear and ancient sentient blade just doesn't make it possible. In fact while using balance breaker I'm as strong as your brother Sirzechs." He said that with some malice added to the name, but no one noticed because all they heard was how strong he was. Rias and Sona were personally gaping at him.

"You proclaim to be as strong as a Maou?!" looking at Rias he just shrugged.

"Yeah well when you train with Ophis and Red you happen to get rather strong." Begrudgingly they accepted that, although they kept glancing at Ophis sitting on Rodrick's lap.

Most of them still couldn't believe that Ophis the infinity dragon was currently sitting on his lap. She was also sharing it with Koneko of all people! Still they all had to agree that the two seemed quite alike. Both of them are five feet tall, both love food and sweets, both have the same expressions, and they both like the same guy. It seems as though surrealism adopted a new standard. Trying her hardest to shake off the surprise Sona asked a question that laid heavily on their minds.

"Booker san, what exactly are you?" Attention quickly headed back towards the universe hopper, only stopping until it practically ran him over. Seeing the very strong looks of curiosity he sweat dropped a bit.

"Sheesh, I don't see why this is such a big deal. But I guess I can tell you what I am. You see I'm a hybrid between a dragon and a human. Although to be honest I'm not exactly certain how that happened. It's one of the few things the tech group, that's what me, Azazel, and Beelzebub like to call ourselves by the way, are trying to discover. So far all we know is that it had something to do with my sacred gear. Dragon Gear is its name, and it's truly is one of a kind. I can assure you won't find another sacred gear like it." Even if he lied about not knowing why, what he said at the end was one-hundred percent true. Especially since it was made for a rather specific purpose.

"Alright are there any more questions?" Looking around he saw that Rias had something to say. "If you have a question Gremory, then I suggest you ask lest you lose this opportunity." Blinking in surprise she quickly composed herself.

"Alright, I think most question will be satisfied after this. Okay so when you first enrolled here both Leviathan sama, and Beelzebub sama. Wanted you to attend this school, however my own brother Lucifer sama did not. I now understand why Beelzebub sama was fine with it. But I want to know about the other two." Rodrick grimaced at that a bit.

"Well you see my mother is rather close to the Leviathan, while me and your brother have a mutual hate for each other." Everyone looked confused at that.

"Why would you and my brother hate each other? My brother's kind… and you also _seem_ kind." Rodrick growled in annoyance.

"Apparently you haven't figured it out yet. Let's just say it has something to do with me trying to uncover his more… darker works. I won't exactly say what because I don't want to ruin your image of him just yet. Plus I've yet to gather all the evidence I need." Rias was about to tell him off for insinuating anything bad about her brother but he cut her off.

"I don't want to hear anything about you defending him. When I gather the evidence needed I'll show you. Until then this matter is closed." Gently picking up Ophis and Koneko, he put them to the side as he got up and stretched.

"Now that will be all for today, I need to prepare a few things for the next couple of days." Everyone nodded their heads at him, although Rias did it reluctantly. The hybrid then turned his attention towards the white haired girl.

"So Koneko are you staying here or coming back with us?" Thinking for a bit she turned towards her master.

"Is it alright Buchou?" Sighing while rubbing her temples she nodded her consent.

"It's fine, however…" She narrowed her gaze at Rodrick. "If you try to do anything she doesn't want, I'll personally blow you away!" Seeing how he had no plans for either of his girls yet he took it in stride. But he was also calm because she couldn't hurt him even if she wanted to.

"I'm so grateful that you think so highly of me." His voice was dripped in sarcasm, which just made a tick mark appear on Rias's head. "Okay sarcasm aside, I wasn't planning on anything. Nor will I ever plan on anything until they are willing. But also not for a while, don't want anything happening yet after all." When he said that both of his girls looked happy yet a bit irritated. Looking at each other they nodded in a silent agreement. Since they were behind him Rodrick saw nothing.

However everyone else saw it and looked a bit confused. All except for two. Rias looked with narrowed eyes while Sona looked a little jealous. She looked even more so when the two clung onto his arms.

"Well it's nice talking to you all, we'll see you at school tomorrow." Everyone waved goodbye to each other except Rias who gave an impassive stare. After his group left Rias sighed in annoyance.

"Now we'll have to deal with this guy. But… I won't allow him to take my rook away from me!" She then went on a rant about him corrupting her, and harming her in different ways. While her peerage tried to calm her down Sona was thinking about a strange feeling.

 _Why do I feel this way when those three are together?_ At the sound of a crash her thoughts became interrupted as she turned around. Her eyebrow twitching at the scene of Rias having a bookshelf on top of her.

Shaking her head she left the clubroom as the others began to help Rias up.

 **Fun fact one: Hosted by Shadow the Darkwraith**

Shadow is seen wearing his usual outfit consisting of a pitch black cloak covering everything but his eyes, feet, and hands. On his hands are silver gauntlets, and on his feet are silver plated boots. There is also a yardstick in his right hand a controller in his left hand. The room he is in is a theater with a white sheet acting as a screen with a projector at the far back of the room. He then clears his throat and talks towards the audience while peering at them with his yellow and black eyes.

"Hello my name is Shadow. If any of you follow any of my creators stories than you'd know me from the Tales of the Dark Guard. However for today I'm here to give some little tidbits of information. Today I'll be talking about the origin of Kuros Wik Suun. Which is Voidric for… White Black Sun." Pressing a button on the remote a picture shows up on screen. The picture is of a large black and white dragon. The top part of its head down to its jaw line was white. And coming from it a white stripe went down its back all the way to its blade like tail end. The dragons underbelly was also white, along with its claws and the membranes of its wings. Everything else was pitch black.

However the dragon's eyes were two different colors. The right eye was blue on white, and the left was red on black. The dragon also had two thin horns pointing away from its head, and coming out from the base of its skull.

"This dragon right here is Kuros as seen in the Tales of the Dark Guard. Yes Kuros was originally a elder class void dragon from TOTDG. Originally he was trained alongside Bladedancer or Neos Drakon Goodwitch, by Yukari Yakumo. The Youkai of boundaries, this was after he hatched when he was found by Bladedancer and his apprentice Gravelord. He was nothing but a smooth black and white gem like stone. If this Kuros who's apart of this story is the same one or not, well that'll be answered later." Another button press and it switches to the Dragon Gear.

"When Kuros was sealed into a sacred gear, he retained all of his powers. This was because he did it voluntarily, and was still alive when sealed. As such there were no restrictions placed on him. The idea was for him to eventually come back with a user and well… You'll see soon enough." One last button press and the screen turns blank.

"Well that's about everything for now, we'll discuss his actual sacred gear as Rodrick uses it more. As for the next fun fact section we over here at Dark Guard studios (Cough made that up on the spot cough!) ask that you ask us what you want to know next. That way things which seem confusing to you can be answered directly."

Shadow then looks a clock inside the room. "Well now that seems like all the time we have for today. And so I've been your host Shadow the Darkwraith." He then bowed as all the lights turn off.

 **Slayer: Well now that was an interesting chapter. I blame you Judan!**

 **Judan: ME! What about you insisting on…**

 **Shadow: Oh be quiet for now we have a few things to go over before this chapters end.**

 **Slayer: Yeah you're right. So this is a heads up, real world issues have turned up so I won't be able to update as much as I want to. As soon as some situations are dealt with I'll be back in the game.**

 **Judan: Yeah we're sorry about that but I'll still keep trying to write! However it might be a bit longer by myself.**

 **Slayer: Well with that said we have a few votes for you to do. You see originally I wanted just one girl.**

 **Judan: I wanted about ten. We compromised with two, but…**

 **Slayer: Things have changed a bit, at this moment there will only be four to five girls. Any more and Ophis would probably kill them. We'll post the list after this author section.**

 **Judan: Yep! Anyways we also have a challenge for you. Using all of the clues so far, try guessing either Rodricks bishop, or Adopted mother. You can do both if you want.**

 **Slayer: Winners get to vote twice on who they want in the peerage, poll will be shown below for characters we might want. So far there are two.**

 **Judan: Yep so thanks for the support and we'll see you again soon!**

 **Slayer: So this is Slayer, and Judan signing off!**

 **Harem so far: Ophis, Koneko, Sona,?,?**

 **Peerage:**

 **King: Rodrick (OC)**

 **Queen: Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou)**

 **Rook: Mittelt (Canon), Unknown**

 **Bishop: Unknown (Canon), Asia (Canon)**

 **Knights: Ryu (OC), Unknown**

 **Pawns: Issei (Canon) 4 pieces, 4 remaining slots at most.**

 **Votes for peerage members we want.**

 **Allen Walker (D Greyman) Vote if you want in or not, 3 piece pawn.**

 **Koneko rook, Vote if you want to exchange Peerages**

 **Rest of the pieces give us ideas.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Slayer: Back from the hiatus! As such it's time for me to work on all my stories and finish this next chapter.**

 **Judan: Yep it's time to continue the plot. But thanks to the hiatus we now have even more ideas than ever!**

 **Slayer: Yep! But to respond to some Guest comments, we probably won't add Grafia, or Akeno to the harem for a couple of reasons… For Grafia Rodrick hates Sirzechs, and in turn Sirzechs hates Rodrick. Being the queen of someone he hates… Well that wouldn't end well for both sides if they got together. Another reason is because we kind of want a rivalry between Sakuya and Grafia. However we might consider Fem Vali since we actually never thought of that. As for Akeno… well let's be honest he wouldn't be able to put up with her… Rodrick already feels as though most around him are either insane, or incredibly stupid. However you'll see soon enough about what he thinks of the sadistic queen.**

 **Rodrick: Oh yeah… that'll be an interesting scene to get to. Not to mention everything else coming up.**

 **Slayer: Oh yeah! It's time to truly get back into the game of writing and character torture!**

 **Judan: Okay maybe not that last one…**

 **Shadow: I have to partially agree on that one.**

 **Rodrick: I second that.**

 **Slayer: Who cares what you guys think! Now time for some named comments.**

 **Shadow: Yeah so let's see here… First is Argorok, well as stated above we will most likely not be adding those two to the harem. Unless we for some reason get tons of votes for them, however we appreciate your support. As for the second we got Takomaster56, a name I actually quite like actually.**

 **Slayer: Mostly for the taco's right?**

 **Shadow: Not exactly but let's go with that. Like we said before we will consider using a fem Vali. It would be interesting seeing how we also have Issei. As for your guess well you are half correct! For you to know but to not give too much we'll say we thought about making Serafall his mother. However we then realized that it would be rather awkward for Rodrick and Sona. So we scraped that idea. But as you may have noticed last chapter we said that his mother lived I Kyoto. So take that as you like.**

 **Judan: Next we have castor115, now I must admit Emiya Shirou would be interesting. However we never really watched the fate series. We just know him from other crossovers. So sorry we won't be using him, but we might decide to use him for something else later.**

 **Slayer: Yep but still a thank you to everyone for the support. We know we aren't the best writers yet but we improve because of you guys! So anyway as always… we own nothing except reality building concepts and OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Judan: Yep so let's begin!**

 **Slayer: P.S. We'll now be starting to list different OC character Attributes at the beginning of the chapters. These will change slowly over time, allowing you to get an idea about their growth. Any enemy OC's will be displayed at the end of the chapter.**

 **Ranks: Novice, Journeyman, Expert, Master, Grandmaster, Elder Master. (Example of Elder Would be the equivalent of six-thousand years of experience) Can be sub categorized into low, mid, and high. (Skills cannot go over their prerequisites. For example novice class Chakra users can't have elder class Ninjutsu skills.) Example of novice skills… Henge or transformation Jutsu. Example of elder skills… true sacred gear creation. Not Azazel's prototypes. There's also combined skills like Weapons, meaning it is the general mastery of all weapons the character has. It is mostly there to save up on space.**

 **Rodrick's Character sheet 1.0**

 **Height: 5' "7"**

 **Nationality: Lived in America but had roots all over the place.**

 **Hair: Grey**

 **Eye: Gold**

 **Special: Dragon Gear (Class Longinus)-Balance breaker achieved-? Inaccessible-? Inaccessible. Summoning ?**

 **Weapons: Bladed pistols, Anti-Material rifle, Masamune, Corded daggers, Shock baton, Senbon, Scrolls, combat Knife, and Talismans/Tags.**

 **Skills Ranks: Chakra user Rank low expert, Taijutsu user Rank high journeyman, Ninjutsu user Rank low expert, Fuinjutsu Rank high journeyman, Genjutsu Rank high novice, Senjutsu Rank low Journeyman, Weapons Rank high journeyman, Draconic magic Rank mid-expert, Elemental magic Rank high journeyman, Strategist Rank high master, Tracker/ Hunter Rank mid-Journeyman, Thief Rank mid- novice, Hacker Rank high expert (He was bored one day so he decided to learn), Magic researcher Rank high expert, Engineer Rank mid-master, and Scientist Rank high master.**

 **Likes: Ophis, Koneko, Sona, Hanging with his friends, Cooking, Training, Learning and researching different topics, Watching British Movies, His adopted family, Messing with the status Qou of the world.**

 **Dislikes: Sirzechs, Kokabiel, Idiots, Perverts, Religious Zealots, those who hurt for gain, true monsters/ demons (J/N See a pattern?), Crying girls, He also strangely enough doesn't like pure coconut and pure dark chocolate, The last thing he dislikes is coffee (something about having a heart attack…)**

 **Idols: Bladedancer, he's tried to model himself after the great Colonel. That is actually the reason why he asks everyone to call him Marshal out in the field.**

 **Hobbies: Reading, Training, Researching, hanging out with Ophis and Koneko, Chess, Stratego, playing chess or stratego against Sona (she's never won the latter), helping his friends when they need him, and just helping around the city.**

 **Dreams: His original dream was to join the united army. That way he could fight alongside Bladedancer. Now however he wishes to help his friends, and accomplish a certain goal.**

 **King: Rodrick OC (that's a given)**

 **Queen: Sakuya (Touhou)**

 **Rooks: Mittelt, Koneko**

 **Knights: Ryu Shibura OC, Allen Walker (D grey man)-In debate could be subject to change.**

 **Bishops: Kunou (Revealed thanks to correct guess from review), Asia**

 **Pawns: Issei (4), Fem Vali (Maybe in consideration) (4)**

 **Harem so far: Ophis, Koneko, Sona, Fem Vali (In consideration),?**

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ **= Masamune**

 _Hello=_ Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

Chapter Three: Universal intervention

 _The Void king_

I woke with a start after having yet another nightmare. Those have been going on even before my parent's deaths. However when they did die they only got worse. However thanks to everyone here they have been happening less. Mostly thanks to the two sights I couldn't help but smile at.

Once again I awoke to the sight of not one, but two! Beautiful women in my bed, I briefly wondered if life couldn't get better. I quickly shook my head from those thoughts. Life was great the way it is right now, and besides I'm not a pervert like Issei is. I swear one day the kendo club is going to castrate him, and his perverted buddies.

' _Oh come on now, I'm sure you can handle at least five nice girls. I'm pretty sure Sona chan already has a crush on you.'_ And there's the voice of the crazy sister that wants me to get it on. I guess even the greatest sentient swords have their quirks.

' _HEY!'_ Oops… I guess she heard me think that. Checking the time and date, I noted that it was three AM on Saturday. Incidentally I'd need to go meet up with Raynare, over at the abandoned church… in ten hours. Hopefully I'd be able to convince this Nun to join up with us. We'd need her healing abilities down the road. Sighing I looked over to my right to where Ophis was sleeping peacefully. I lightly kissed her forehead; she snuggled closer as a small smile formed on her face. I then turned to Koneko and had to raise an eyebrow at what I saw. Surprisingly she was actually in her Nekoshou form. And I got to say that say, she was just plain adorable!

She had both of her white tails laying on top of me, and her two white cat ears stuck out of her head. Personally I felt rather happy that she trusted me enough to see her like this. It's a testament that I am actually doing something in her life. Feeling an urge, I softly scratched her behind her left ear. Shortly after I heard some purring, her face also had a very content smile on it. Smiling even harder now I kissed her forehead, same reaction as Ophis came from her.

 _I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say these two were sisters._ I smiled sadly at that thought, for the two of them were truly a lot alike. They were both left alone at one point in their lives, scared, and lonely. Both were abandoned without any real reason. However I found Ophis and Rias found Koneko. Both haven't truly recovered yet, but I was determined to keep them happy. To make sure their never afraid and alone again, I then scowled after those thoughts.

 _Although it'd be easier if Koneko was in my peerage! Oh well if she wants to join at some point I'll let her. If not… then she was free to choose so._ So far I've haven't forced anyone to join my peerage. In truth at one point I was the one forced to take someone in.

 **[Well someone looks rather comfy in this position, too bad you need to get up soon.]** I sighed but mentally agreed with the elder dragon. Being as careful as possible I got out of bed, the girls frowned a bit at the lack of warmth. Smiling warmly I gently rubbed their heads. Walking out of the room quietly I head downstairs. All was quiet in the house and I sighed while stretching out my back.

"Time to get to work I guess." Making my way down a hallway I stopped, and turned to face my left. In front of me was a metal door, this was unusual since all the others were made of wood. However they would still be able to stop a ballistic missile. All hail my Fuinjutsu genius! Seals can definitely go a long way in terms of defense. I shake my head from those thoughts.

 _I really need to advance my skills in that area._

 **[You really need to stop copying that show is what I say.]**

Eye now twitching I Placed my hand on the cold metal of the door, I watched as a circular seal appeared. After a bit the seal disappeared and I gave a small push. The door slowly swung open as a stair case lit up. Walking down the flights of stairs, I ended up coming to another door. I opened this one the same way, blinking a bit at the brightness I looked on. The stairway had led to the training room. It was also the same room where Issei got his but, handed back to him on a silver platter daily. Though that was mostly Sakuya…

The room was white and had two parts to it. One was the control box; this is where we controlled the different simulations. The second was the actual training area. It was comprised of a three hundred square yard area, comprised of panels. Azazel and I set it up right after moving to Kuoh. During this time at night, if I couldn't fall asleep I'd usually train for a bit, take a shower, and then go back to bed. Tonight I decided to focus on my throwing skills.

I had two types of throwing weapons, Senbon, and corded daggers. One was for non-lethal takedowns, and the other was for… well lethal takedowns. I quickly made my way into the control box; this was basically just a thirteen by thirteen yard, titanium room with buttons, screens, and levers. Going over and pressing the power button I activated the system. Originally the technology for this room was made by Jackson Grove. Bladedancer, my idol than quickly improved it just to one up him.

Luckily before I left I learned the basic mechanics of the simulator. However I needed Azazel's help to actually get the thing up and running. Looking up at the top screen as it flickered on, it asked me for my password.

Speaking out loud I gave it my password. "Asmodius." The word actually meant revived in Voidric. Funnily enough it was also the name of a Maou. Over the years Kuros, has been teaching me on various ancient languages. The ones we cover the most are Voidric and Abyssal. The computer hummed as it both verified my password, and ran a voice recognition check. The sound of a computerized voice came from the screen.

"Voice and password recognized. Subject _"Rodrick Booker"_ can now begin training. What do you wish to practice today?" I quickly answered the machine.

"Throwing skills for two hours set it to level eighty five for tonight." The computer whirred a bit as it processed my request. I sighed as I waited for the thing to boot up the simulation.

"Even super computers are slow sometimes I guess." After what seemed like an hour… but was actually thirty seconds, the voice came back.

"Level eighty five throwing challenge initiated. Hit all the targets within the two hour time limit, avoid being hit yourself. Anything besides throwing is prohibited." The training facility had one hundred levels of difficulty. Each one was at most twice as hard as the last one.

Leaving the computer I went and put on my battle outfit. The only difference was that I just had a few scrolls, and pouches on me this time. The scrolls contained Senbon. I had put them in there myself, using my sealing skills. Cracking my neck I stepped out of the control box. I stood for a bit as a blue light scanned me along with the entire room.

"Scan complete, please stand in the center of the room. Your session should begin shortly." Following the instructions I made my way to the designated area. "Simulation will begin in 3…2…1…" There was a distortion and the sound of gears, and metal grinding together. I watched as the white paneled room turned into a miniature city. When it was done, I quickly had to jump to the left as I heard a gunshot. Looking around I quickly spotted the enemy hologram. Acting quickly I threw a senbon. I watched as it sailed through its head. A sound indicated that I got my first kill.

"One out of four hundred, three hundred ninety-nine left." I sighed, before dodging another shot. Sure the holographic bullets won't kill you, but they do carry a small electric shock. Turning to where the shot came from I threw another senbon.

"Two out of four hundred, three hundred ninety-eight left." I gave a small laugh at the numbers.

"This is going to be a long training session…"

 **A few hours later…**

I woke up again as the cursed sun peered through the blinds. Last night's training was rather rough even for me. Guess I was just tired from everything. Luckily I didn't wake up my two girls when I got back into bed. Smiling lightly at them I looked at the clock. The small hand was on the nine, and the big was on the six. It was also in a different place than it was last night. Still I ignored that and focused on the time.

 _Nine thirty eh? I guess I should getup now and start preparing breakfast._ Today I had wanted to get up before anyone else, to cook a special breakfast. It was to officially commemorate Koneko now living with us. _Now if I could only convince her to join up with my group._ Sighing lightly I kissed both on the forehead, and got out gently and quietly. Getting dressed I once again had put on my battle clothes. Because even though I trusted Raynare not to attack me… I had no idea about anyone else. Although it's not quite what you're thinking when I say attack…

Finding my clothes I put them on and left for downstairs. Now usually Ryu would help me with cooking, but seeing how it was a rather special day. I decided to let everyone sleep in and cook everything myself. Putting all my heart and soul into cooking I made everything by hand. No magic involved, sure it might take longer. Bu I've noticed that it just tastes better this way. And I want Koneko's first official breakfast here to be perfect. It was a good thing that I changed all the alarms to ten thirty last night. I grinned at that since that left me an hour to cook.

I had just barely gotten done, when the others started making their way downstairs. The first down was my two adorable sleepy roommates. The two seemed a little miffed despite being sleepy. My guess was that they didn't like waking up to my missing form. This idea was reinforced when Koneko started talking.

"Rodrick Kun why weren't you in…" Finally sniffing the air she seemed to have snapped out of her tiredness. It was the same with Ophis as well actually. I smiled when I saw their eyes open wide; I knew they were looking at the table already full of food. I even had to admit that I created quite the spread as well.

There were crepe's, chocolate pancakes, blueberry pancakes, strawberry pancakes, homemade whip cream, and chocolate sauce. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, and even waffle boats. Those are actually a bit difficult to make. But I managed. There were also an assortment of fruits, and different syrups. Once again homemade stuff, though those were from previous storage, instead of being fresh. For drinks there was hot chocolate of my own little blend. There was also milk and orange juice, and for those who wanted them… I also had out mini marshmallows.

I had made sure to make enough that, even our three resident black holes would be full. Speaking of the two who were special to me, they just stared at the set up. Getting a bit worried, I was just about to ask them what was wrong. However I felt two things impacting my stomach, the next thing I saw was the ceiling.

 _What just happened?_ Looking down at my chest I could see both Ophis and Koneko hugging me. Apparently they appreciated the food I prepared today. This thought was reinforced, when they both kissed me in quick succession. Miraculously they then seemed to teleport to the table. There was a seat in between them that I can only guess, is supposed to be for me. Laughing lightly at what had just happened I got up.

Brushing out any wrinkles in my clothes I spoke up. "Well it's nice to see that you're looking forward to my food. But to answer any unasked questions, I made this to commemorate Koneko joining our household. So everyone make sure they treat her nicely and welcome her here!"

"""AYE!""" I smiled at the response from the others.

"Alright now that we have all that settled… Let's dig in everyone!"

 **Hi we are the line break for this chapter, from another universe!**

You know I should've expected this… I really should've… Looking at the table that was once filled with delicious food; I could only see now dirty dishes and empty plates.

 _I knew I should've made more, but at least they're all full and satisfied. But seriously where do they even put it!_ I received no answer from either of my partners. Sighing I rolled up my sleeves and started to clean everything up.

"Need some help?" Looking towards the voice, I saw Sakuya standing a few feet away, already in her maid clothes. I smiled lightly at my queen and nodded my head… I should've known better. The instant I accepted her generosity, was the moment that everything was cleaned. Even the stuff I was holding was now gone. I let a small sigh at that.

"You know when you asked me if I needed help; I thought you were going to "help"." I made air quotations when I said help. "I didn't expect you to do everything. Then again I guess I should be used to this by now. Still thanks for doing it for me. After all we still need to go and talk to the nun in…" I quickly looked towards the clock in the kitchen. "In about forty minutes. So would you my queen, like to accompany me for this?" She rolled her eyes at me before answering.

"First it's my duty as a maid to clean the place up if it's messy. Secondly it's my duty as queen… to accompany you, when you're looking for prospective members." She narrowed her gaze at me but continued speaking. "Or else you're likely to bring back another Issei. And I would really, really, not like that one bit…" She let the small threat linger, causing me to laugh nervously.

"Don't worry too much about that. As I said Issei is a onetime thing." For some reason I could just tell, that Issei had sneezed when we mentioned his name.

 _Meh not like I really care, it's just Issei after all._

 **[Yes indeed kid.]** I internally laughed which caused Sakuya to tilt her head at me. I just waved her off.

"It's just Kuros don't worry. Anyway we should probably get going now. I want to arrive on time and make a good impression after all." Sakuya nodded her head in agreement. The two of us then quickly said our goodbyes to the others, glared at Issei in hopes that he'd behave, and then headed on our way.

When we arrived I could only stare at the unsightly building. Truthfully it took me a couple of seconds, to realize it was actually a church… or at least the remains of one. The building was rundown with broken windows and rotting wood. Even the cobblestone path that led up to it was cracked, and overgrown with weeds. Again it made me wonder, just what in the Void! Raynare was thinking when she planned this. Truly most people outside my little circle… Excluding Issei and Azazel of course, were absolutely insane.

As if to solidify my opinion of the world in general... I heard someone above me, as we got closer to the rundown building.

"Die in the name of whatever you want to worship!" Looking above me I saw a familiar white haired boy in priests clothing. He was also currently holding what looked like a lightsaber. My thoughts were akin to this…

 _George Lucas is going to sue someone…_ However what really got to me was the fact that he, was falling towards me in an attempt to cut me in half me.

It didn't work out for him… as soon as he was close enough I stepped to the side, and brought my knee up. This had the intended effect of ramming his stomach. Seeing how he was thoroughly winded by the blow, as he dropped his light sword. I roughly dropped him to the ground. Now making my voice as sardonic as possible I addressed him.

"Oh so wonderful it is to see you again Freed." Still clutching his stomach while kneeling down, he talked to me as well.

"It's good to see you to..." Of course he was wheezing out those words, so it was hard to understand him. For all I know he could've said something else. But I digress, because I truly didn't care. Sighing I looked at the man before me clutching his stomach. He was none other than Freed Sellzen. A stray exorcist that went a little… um, nuts… and killed a few of his partners. Of course that was when he was still part of the church. Through the thanks of multiple beatings, and punishments from yours truly… the guy has mostly reformed… I think?

I mean he still wasn't completely normal, or sane at all for that matter. The guy still attacks me each time we meet. And the end results are always like this. To be honest he was like a violent version, of Keigo Asano from Bleach. A show I had gotten into while living here… Mostly because I and the main characters situations were pretty similar, so much so that it was a little uncanny. Any way's ignoring Freed's downed form; we opened up the doors to the building and went inside. My first thoughts were rather predictable, if the outside was any indication.

"The place looks even worse on the inside." Not even turning to me Sakuya nodded her agreement. The paint was all but gone, the pews were tattered and cracked, and the carpet was incredibly molded. Its only saving grace (no pun intended) was an altar on the far side of the room. It looked fairly clean for a place like this, and was also covered by a nice white cloth. I had to raise an eyebrow at that. Because if they were trying to be clever, and or sneaky they failed in those regards… quite badly to I might add.

To anyone not as dumb as Issei's "friends", it would be obvious that the alter was actually an entrance. My prediction turned true as the alter started moving. It moved slowly to the left as it showed an entrance, to what was probably the basement area of the church. Eventually we heard running up the stairs. It was then that I felt a chill go up my spine as a realization hit. You see during my time in the Grigori I had amassed a little following. But of course saying it that way was a little of an understatement.

I didn't know why but I was actually rather popular with everyone there. Well… all except for a few who were just plain horrible. In fact there were three in the Grigori, which begged me to take them into my peerage. One oddly enough was Freed, and the others were…

""Booker Sama!"" Running up the stairs I saw two figures that made me pale. It was my two adoring fans Dohnaseek and Kalawarner. Dohnaseek was a taller man, which looked like he was in his late twenties. He wore a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt and ad a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. He also had short black hair, some stubble on his chin and had dark blue eyes.

Then there was Kalawarner, a mature looking women with an um… large chest and had long navy blue hair. It obscured her right eye. The eye color of which was brown. Her skin was also rather tan and dark, and she wore a violet trench coat like top, that revealed way too much of her chest in my opinion. However she also wore a matching miniskirt, and had on high heels. In truth I didn't understand why the older fallen angel women wore clothes so… I guess the right word is revealing? I mean sure they fell from heaven. But that didn't mean they had to dress even less than a lot of devils!

This is also why I try and keep Issei from the fallen angels. Unfortunately… Issei, Freed, and Azazel often get together just to talk about, perverted things… I know because almost all the girls they try to pick up during their, "outings". Usually beat the crap out of them. Hence why they always return black and blue, the three girls in my house seem to call it poetic justice. But the three of them have at least drilled it into their heads, to at least not spy on any of them. That stopped after they almost lost their manhood's during a hot spring vacation.

But back to the matter at hand… now in front of me and ugh… kneeling were Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and…

 _When did he get back in here?_ Looking to the left of Kalawarner was none other than Freed. Who was also kneeling and bowing his head. I just decided to ignore it for now and shake my head. You know I really should be used to this by now. But for some reason it always surprises me that they do this. It also for some reason always ticks me off. For I can never tell if they are joking or not, because if they are… They're dead, but if it isn't than woe is me.

 **[Well that's the life of a dragon for you… Many women fall for you, many men admire you, and tons of people want to kill you. Haa… it's just a curse we all bear.]** My eye twitched slightly at that.

 _Have I ever told you how stupid dragon aura can be?_ I gained a cheeky answer from him which annoyed me further.

 **[At least once every week, so… yes I know all about your whining.]** I swear I'm going to kick the crap out of him one day. Refocusing on the sight before me only made me angrier. However before I could loose a bolt of electricity on them, I heard a sound from the stairs.

"Aiee!" Looking over I could only sweat drop at the scene. Right there at the top of the stairs was a blond haired nun… whose face was currently kissing the floor. As for the rest of her body, it was sprawled out on both the current floor and the last step. The girl had probably tripped on the last step, and fell face first into the floor boards. Even I could tell that it was probably rather painful. As she slowly sat up on her knees, I could get a better look at her face. Even though she was currently rubbing her nose, even I could tell she was rather cute. She looked about just a year older than me.

So Issei's age, her hair was also long and it she had bangs framing her face. And she had bright green eyes that somehow; seemed just a little too innocent for me. However something was odd about her. Because for some reason I felt… oddly attracted to her. Not in the same way I was attracted to Ophis, Koneko, or even Sona. But in the I need to protect this girl sort of way. There wasn't any love involved.

 **[Interesting… It would seem that this girl has a natural affinity for dragons.]** I quirked an inner eyebrow at that.

 _What do you mean by a natural affinity? Is it similar to how one might have an affinity for draconic magic?_

 **[No, not exactly… It means that the girl has a unique aura, and smell that attracts dragons. Usually people like this go on to become dragon tamers. At least to the lesser dragons like drakes and wryms. After all no ancient or elder would be caught dead being tamed by a human.]** I had to nod at that statement. Dragons by nature are powerful, as well as prideful. Ancient and Elders doubly so, I can picture it now… this girl just being nice and innocent, walking up to an elder just to have half of her eate... My eye twitched at that thought.

 _Kuros stop putting images into my head!_ All I got was a snicker in response. Making sure not to allow any more of my annoyance to show, I walked up to the nun and held out my hand. I gave a small smile when she looked up at me. Then surprisingly she said something in Italian. Being one of the languages I've learned I could understand her. In truth I had learned many languages back in my home world. Japanese just happened to not be one of them since… It was absolutely obliterated by the W.D.O, so personally I didn't see a reason to learn it.

"Uhh, hello sorry this isn't really a good first impression." I shook my head at her while still holding out my hand.

"Don't worry but are you okay there? That looked rather painful." She blushed for a second before shaking her head and accepting my hand. But at hearing some sounds behind me, it took a lot of mental power to stop me from snapping at the three idiots. Apparently my obvious disregard for their presence had… well made them start crying their eyes out. Well not literally of course but their whining was getting to me.

"Hey Asia don't get ahead of me like that!" Looking behind the blond nun I saw Raynare running up the stairs. She stopped when she saw me staring at her. "Oh Rodrick Sama I didn't know you were here yet. The other three were supposed to tell me when you arrived." I sighed at that comment and only pointed my right thumb behind me. Raising an eyebrow she made it up the rest of the stairs, before seeing the scene behind me.

The blond haired nun, who I now knew as Asia, also stepped around me to see what I was pointing at. However as me and Raynare sighed in exasperation she only giggled. As for my queen she was only staring blankly at the situation. However if anyone knew her as well as I did, they would see a slight twitch on her lips. You see Sakuya tries to keep up appearances around others. When it's just anyone of the household though, she throws the façade away.

Now completely ignoring the three of them I turned to Raynare. "Well sorry about this, but as usual their worship of either me or Azazel never ceases. Anyway I can assume Asia here is the nun you told me about?" Asia started blinking at me when I mentioned her name. Then suddenly as if a lightbulb went off in her head she pointed at me.

"Wait you're the one who wanted to talk to me?! If that's the case than thank you!" Though I winced at her loud volume thanks to my hearing, I still was confused by that last statement.

"What do you mean thank you? I can understand helping you up but… I've never done anything worth that kind of thanks." She quickly shook her head, while clasping her hands in front of her.

"No you do! You see Raynare san explained to me the situation. So in truth it's thanks to you that I'm still alive today." I nodded my head slightly at that, but had to take a step back as she leaned closer to me. "Also the others told me how amazing you are! And Raynare told me about all the friends I'd make if I joined your peerage!" I turned to glare at the other three who whistled innocently, then turned to glare at Raynare who did the same. Sighing I put a hand on Asia's shoulder.

"Okay… look whatever those three told you, ignore it for now and create your own opinion. As for what Raynare told you that is true, although I would like for you to stay with us at least a few days. That way you can be sure of this." At this I let go of her shoulder while she nodded at me. Looking straight into her eyes I then spoke seriously. "It would also give me an opportunity to make sure; you're the right kind of person to add. Not that I doubt your character, but I need to be doubly sure since this will also affect everyone else." She nodded her head even more at that, and then she gave me a beaming innocent smile.

The light it gave off almost burned my eyes out. "Don't worry I'll do everything I can to prove that I am a good person!" Turning to Sakuya I could see her with her arms folded, and nodding her head. I quickly turned back to Asia as I heard sniffling. Looking back I could see some tears. She was also continuing to speak. "So please give me a chance, I've never had friends before so please allow me to prove myself." I now felt rather bad at having made this girl sad.

 **[I must say you biffed this one up didn't you?]** Sighing internally I agreed with him.

 _Yeah I must agree, however I think this goes deeper than just not having friends. Best to ask later when she's not bawling her eyes out._

 **[I'm in agreement, but also try to keep her away from Issei.]** That I had to agree with, however even I didn't think Issei would go that far. But it was best to be cautious I guess. Looking back at the now red eyed nun I gave her my best smile.

"Don't worry about it too much; at the moment I don't see any reason not to be your friend. Even if you don't end up joining my peerage, you can still be friends with them." She looked at me still sniffling.

"Really?" I just nodded my head at her still smiling. To be honest it was strange because right now despite her being a little older. I felt as though I was the older brother at the moment. Looking back I motioned for Sakuya to come over. Seeing her Asia adopted stars in her eyes. Gesturing to her my queen I introduced her. "This is Sakuya Izayoi my queen, I hope you two get along." Bowing to each other in respect, I frowned when their focus was no longer on me.

My thoughts went back to how I felt it was if I was the older brother. My frown deepened as I gained sad eyes. And although I try and keep smiling when around my younger adopted sister, I can't help but feel a little sad around her.

 **[It's not your fault you know? There was nothing you could do all those years ago.]** I internally sighed at what he said. The incident he was talking about was actually a couple of years, before the death of my parents. Back then it was the norm for W.D.O agents to take children that high potential. That potential was either in combat, espionage, or technical engineering. Back then I had a younger twin brother. Unfortunately for both of us we were targeted. And seeing how I've turned out they were correct on doing so. However something went wrong and my brother died in the attempt. Being six I know there was nothing I could've done but… I can't help it.

I can't help but feel slightly guilty for living when he's gone. It was actually that incident that led me to meet my hero though. You see despite being ordered not to, Bladedancer came in and rescued as many captured children as possible. It was actually that incident, which made the W.D.O stop kidnapping kids.

 **[Listen Kid, the best you can do I make his sacrifice mean something. You need to just let it go.]**

 _You're right but as I've told you I just can't help it._

' _Rodrick just remember that if you weren't here now… Imagine what would happen to both Ophis chan and Koneko chan. Or even the others in your peerage. Also what would've happened to these five?_ I looked around me and smiled slightly, what she said was true, I have no idea what could've happened to them. But for some reason… I felt as if it probably wouldn't have been good. This group while a bit crazy, I will admit aren't bad people. At least not any more, take Freed he used to kill his partners. Now he would lay down his life for them, all because I had shown him a different path.

 _Now if only I could stop them from worshiping me. That would make everything worth it._ But looking at him and the others regale embellished stories of me to Asia… that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

 **Hi we are the line break for this chapter, from another universe!**

 _ **Two days later**_

 _The Spectator_

It was another peaceful morning at the Booker residence, well until a yell from an angry Rodrick shook the house.

"WHAT!" This had worried Asia who was serving tea with Sakuya, to the other residents.

"Is Booker san alright?!" Both Ryu and Red looked at the green eyed girl and shrugged. This indifference worried both of the housings newest residents. Looking at each other both Koneko and Asia made to move to the "communications" room. The room was actually just filled with multiple telephones and computers. However Ophis spoke up from the plate of cake she was eating.

"He's fine, earlier he said that he would be talking to Azazel. It wouldn't be surprising if he said something that upset him." Everyone but the two worried girls gave a nod in agreement. Pursing her lips, Koneko continued to voice her worries.

"Yeah but to upset him this much… Is it really that normal?" the answer was unanimous and left no room for doubt.

"""Yes.""" The two simply blinked at the reply they got from the six others. Chuckling at their expressions Ryu spoke up to reassure them.

"You worry too much!~ You should know that Rodrick can take care of himself. Don't worry he'll tell us all about what transpired in a long rant, soon enough."

"You got that right…" Everyone but Ophis jumped at Rodrick's voice. Standing in the room with a travel backpack, and an angry face stood the void emperor. However what surprised them was his winter attire. His boots were made of black leather, and had white fur around the top of it. His coat was similar but was pure black, except for white fur lining the hood, cuffs of the sleeves, and the bottom. He also had on black snow pants, and had a black leather belt around his waist. He even wore two full black gloves on his hands. The coat however was unzipped, showing off his shirt and vest.

The shirt was a black long sleeved undershirt, and the vest was black and had many pockets. Most of which contained either storage scrolls, blank scrolls, and ink. At this even Ophis looked a bit confused at his attire. Clearing her throat Sakuya was the first to question him.

"Would you mind giving an explanation about your attire, and the travel bag Booker Sama?" Sighing he looked at everyone before answering.

"First don't call me that… Secondly I'm sure you all "heard" the talk with Azazel today. It went like this…"

 **Ten minutes earlier…**

Sitting in an office chair Rodrick was speaking to his old leader. However… his annoyance with said person was easily showing in his voice.

"You know, we were supposed to talk about two hours ago…" There was some nervous laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Hehehe… yeah, sorry about that. However this time it wasn't my fault!" Even though Azazel couldn't see it Rodrick still raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really and how exactly was this not _your_ fault?" Mirth was dripping from his voice. Sighing was heard on the other end.

"Would you believe me if I said it was Sirzechs fault?" Rodrick's eyes shot wide open, before he regained his composure and narrowed his eyes.

"I would be inclined to believe that, if you have a viable reason for saying so." At this all playfulness in the governor's voice left as he spoke.

"The three factions recently had a meeting; we were discussing some strange activity, and energy fluctuations in Russia." The dragon felt slightly confused at that.

"Hmm… isn't Russia more of the Norse territory?" He heard air being sucked in as he waited for an answer.

"Well that is mostly true since it is closer… however Odin said he'd give us a reward if one of us takes care of it." The grey haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He had heard rumors of the older god's laziness, but this is a first that he had actually witnessed it firsthand.

As if reading his mind Azazel broke his thoughts. "Yeah I know but what can we do? Well anyway… some of the leaders got together to decide who would take the mission. Odin had suggested at least four people. It was decided that each side would send one person." Rodrick nodded his head in understanding.

"I see that makes sense, this way no one would fight over the reward. But wait a minute, you said four people and yet there are only three sides." His answered seemed to please Azazel, as he heard clapping coming from the other end.

"Exactly! And thanks to a six to one vote "cough" Sirzechs "cough". We have decided to make you the fourth member! The team already has, Riser Phenex for the devils, Vali for yours truly, and Allen walker for the church." Rodrick's eyes quickly started twitching, as the implications of said team crashed on him. "Umm… Hello are you still ther…" Azazel was quickly cut off as the dragon boy exploded in anger.

"WHAT! You want me to play babysitter! Are you people insane! I'm more likely to kill them before they get a chance to kill each other!" Wincing and shoving his pinky into his ear in order to get his hearing back, the fallen angel sighed. He was actually expecting a much worse response to the situation. So this was actually pretty good.

"Listen I know how you feel, but you've worked with both Vali and Mr. Walker before. You just need to make sure those two won't kill the phoenix brat. Because more than likely… their hate will be directed at that pompous fool. Please Rodrick; you're the only one we can count on to keep this team together. We need a neutral party who has friends on all sides to lead this team." He was honestly surprised; the way Azazel was speaking was almost pleadingly.

Plus to be honest he did see the logic behind their decision. With him being mostly part of the Yokai and Shinto factions now. He really was the only one for the job. Especially since he still had friends he cared about in all three factions. Although he wondered why Sirzechs would send Riser Phenex, the guy was next to useless. And he was sure he was engaged to Rias. Then it hit him like a ton bricks when he thought that.

Azazel heard his sigh before he even spoke. "You know the only reason Sirzech's didn't want me to come, is to try to have Riser die here. He knew that with me I wouldn't let him die, even if he is a pompous idiot. So just to piss him off I'll accept the job offer. Because even though I do feel for Rias, it's not my place to get her out of a marriage." Rodrick could practically feel the smile Azazel was giving off.

"Splendid I'll inform everyone right away! As for you… you need to go to the private lines area of the Kuoh airport. Look for Vali who will be waiting for you, don't worry she'll show you the way. By the way thanks again and I hope to hear from you again soon." There was a pause before he spoke up again. "Oh yeah could you tell Issei that me, and Freed want to have another get together. That'd be great thanks, now bye!" With that he hung up not even allowing Rodrick to answer. Sighing angrily he went to go and prepare for the trip.

 **Back to the present!**

"So yeah that's what happened. Wonderful I know, but what can you do sometimes." Everyone was now just staring at him, well except Issei who was excited for more time, with his two other super perverts. Koneko was the first to speak to him again, although it was in surprise.

"Buchou's engaged?" At this Rodrick looked at her confused.

"Yeah she is, it's an arranged marriage between her and Riser. Didn't you know that already?" Koneko just shook her head sadly, while he rubbed his chin in thought. "I see… well if you want to know more you should ask. It'd be rude of me to give out to many details." She nodded her head in understanding but then looked down sadly.

"Do you really have to leave?" Rodrick looked between Koneko and Ophis, because she was giving him the same expression. He sighed then smiled sadly at them.

"Yeah sorry but this needs to be done, I mean who else are they going to get to babysit them?" They both nodded in understanding, and went up and gave Rodrick a tight hug. He returned them while stroking their heads. Seeing the scene Ryu felt a bit sad himself, however he still needed some questions answer. So he spoke up to his best friend.

"Not to interrupt but how long will you be gone exactly?" Looking back Rodrick thought for a bit before giving an answer.

"Well he didn't give an exact time so I guess about… a week or two? This reminds me, I need to contact Sona so she can excuse my absences." He actually felt rather sad about leaving like this. He was going to miss his chess and stratego games with her. And he was most definitely, going to miss waking up with Koneko and Ophis next to him. Over the years he had gotten used to sleeping with someone. So he was going to miss the warmth tremendously.

Then all of the sudden if struck by lightning Ryu's eyes widened in panic. Looking at him Rodrick was about to voice some concern, when his friend practically yelled.

"This isn't good, what are we going to do for food!" At this Asia sweet dropped, while everyone else's eyes widened in panic. The reason for this starch contrast was because… Asia simply wasn't used to seeing how much food the smaller girls ate. While the rest knew that just Ryu alone wouldn't be able to feed them. It really was a horrifying situation. As for the girls, they now realized that their snack maker would be gone. As such they started giving him the puppy dog faces, in an attempt to stop him from leaving.

Sighing at their faces Rodrick gave a small disappointed look. "Alright that's enough of that, if you want snacks and other edible items. Just look into the storage room. I've made plenty of cookies and candies for just such an occasion." Well no one ever said he wasn't prepared…

The girl's eyes widened and they ran off to see if what he said was true. Just shaking his head at their antics, Rodrick got out his cellphone. The phone was a regular black old flip phone, he had personally made the device himself. He needed to make a call to Sona, so she didn't go all student council president on him. Dialing her number he brought the phone to his ear. After a bit of beeping, he finally heard someone pick up as he sat down.

"This is Souna Sitri; may I ask who is calling?" Rodrick had to chuckle a bit at his chess rivals tone. Even when she's talking on the phone, Sona is still professional as ever. Taking a breath he answered her.

"Hey Sona it's me Rodrick, and I need you to help me with something." Now on the other side of the phone Sona was actually a bit surprised. This was actually the first time that her secret crush had called her. Not that she herself knew that she liked him like that yet.

"Oh hello Rodrick san sorry, but this is the first time you've ever called me on my personal phone." He frowned at bit at that.

 _You know I think she's actually right, now I feel a bit guilty about it._ Sounding apologetic he answered her.

"Sorry about that, I'll try to call you more often. As for now I need some help with school attendance." The heiress raised an eyebrow at that, because as far as she knew he had perfect attendance, and grades. But if he needed her help than she would do what she could.

"Alright what exactly do you need me to do about your attendance?" He thought for a minute, trying to see if he should tell her or not. Eventually he just shrugged and decided to tell her what happened. There was a long pause as Sona thought about what he told her. Now while she could understand why he was the best choice they had. That doesn't necessarily mean she liked the idea. In fact she was actually quite worried about this mission. And she voiced her thoughts as such.

"I can understand their reasoning, but I will say I don't like it. I don't want you getting hurt or anything." Rodrick smiled a bit when he heard that.

"Don't worry I promise not to get hurt; besides there aren't many that can beat me in a fight. Plus I won't be the only one there, even though Riser will be relatively useless. He'll make a great shield and/or distraction." Sona actually gave a small laugh at that before catching it. "Hey you know I actually like your laugh." At those words Sona became glad they weren't talking in person. Mostly because he couldn't see her blushing face, which she was currently trying to get under control.

"Anyway can you help me out here? I'll ask one of my group members here to bring me back any missed work. I just need help getting excused absences." Though she was still worried Sona decided to agree to help him, though under a condition.

"Alright I'll cover you during this, but only because of the importance of this situation. However I want you to help the student council during lunch, for each day you're gone. Just consider it makeup work, plus it'll help make up your attendance." Though that is what she said out loud, the real reason was so she could spend more time with him. However Rodrick wasn't thinking like that. Instead he was thinking of his perfect record so far. So despite not being a dense idiot he didn't catch the meaning behind her words.

"Sure I can definitely agree to that. Thanks Sona I really owe you one for this. I'll call you when I get there, as for now I need to leave to inform my… mother…" She blinked a few times in confusion, until she remembered that he said his mother could be "enthusiastic".

"Ah I see what you mean, if she's anything like my sister than you have my condolences." Rodrick gave a small chuckle at her words.

"Sorry but she isn't that bad, but thanks anyway. Talk to you later…" Thinking for a split moment Rodrick grinned and continued to speak. "Sona chan!~" And with that he hung up before she could reply.

However her face was now beat red, as what he called her played through her mind. The others in the room whom were watching her, quickly looked at each other before shrugging. Back with Rodrick he just sighed as he dialed up his mother's phone number. After a bit someone picked up the phone.

"Hello this is me Rodrick, I need to speak to my mother about something that's come up…"

 **One hour later…**

Rodrick's eye twitched as he saw the "private" plane that would take them to Russia.

 **[Hey isn't that the plane you designed, but then mysteriously disappeared?]**

' _You know I think Kuros is right…'_ The plane in mentioned was designed by Rodrick, as a side project while he was in the Grigori. Having studied some of Bladedancer's plane designs, he decided to try to replicate it the best he could. Having no knowledge of planes, both Ajuka and Azazel couldn't help him too much. However they did use their knowledge of different engineering, to help put it together. And thus they recreated the MLK black wing. The plane was actually more of a drop ship than anything else. It was one third the size of a regular plane, and was rather sleek. It came equipped with fifty caliber machine guns, missiles, and flares.

Inside was enough room to fit elven people including the pilot. It also came with a cloaking device, which was used to get behind enemy lines. However while it still needed fuel to fly, all electricity was acquired through solar panels which were located on the wings, tail, and sides. The jet's color was black allowing it to blend into the night sky. However it had disappeared about six months ago from his family's private airport. This had miffed him quite a bit since both the plans, and funding's came from him.

However here it was in pristine condition. And inwardly, he was planning his vengeance on Azazel for stealing his plane later.

 _He is soooo dead when I get my hands on him!_

 **[Want to go balance breaker on him?]**

 _Yes he definitely deserves it this time! Since this is absolutely the final straw!_ While he was fuming Rodrick didn't notice a silver haired girl, coming up behind him. She was wearing blue jeans, a white long sleeved shirt with a white and silver long coat over it. Her hair was short and went down to her shoulders in the back, yet had only two long bangs framing her face. Her eyes were colored blue, and she had pale skin. Her figure was also mostly like Sona's. This was Vali and currently she was just watching Rodrick's fury in amusement.

However it didn't take him long to notice her. And so without turning he addressed her. "So how long have you known that he had stolen my jet?" She shrugged before answering.

"Only for the last six months, personally I was just waiting to see your reaction." At that he finally turned to glare at her. It was quickly returned with a smug smile. He turned back and sighed, knowing her wouldn't get anything else from her.

 _Same old Vali I guess, but still does both she and Azazel have to get their entertainment… at my expense?!_ Speaking of expenses, the jet cost about ten billion in us dollars to make. Luckily being a part of the supernatural, allowed them all the money they needed. That doesn't mean it wasn't expensive to even them though. In fact it was because of the financial cost, that he didn't make another. Turning around after reigning in his anger, he gave her a smile.

"So besides hiding things from me, how have you been?" She thought for a moment before answering.

"Oh you know the usual just training, and doing jobs for the old man. By the way, he promised that I could fight you if I went on this trip." Rodrick sighed while rubbing his temples.

"Of course he did, after all both you and Azazel are out to get me." She gave a hearty laugh at what he said. However she stopped when she saw his smirk. "Alright I'll fight you, but I need you to perfectly behave during this trip. If you don't I'll just quickly teleport back home. Which I may need to remind you, can't be broken into by any means. Well besides an impact from a nuke, or other such things. But that's not the point I'm trying to make." He took a moment to think of something else before continuing. "That being said feel free to bother, and humiliate Riser all you want."

The frown she developed by his earlier statement, disappeared as she nodded her head with a vicious smile. Taking that as a yes he turned around and walked to the jet. Now up next to it, he went to the entrance and looked at the keypad on the door. It had both numbers and letters, allowing for a more complicated password. He quickly put in his password, which was larfor, or Brighter in Voidric.

"Access denied." Scowling he put in his other password, Asmodius. "Access denied." Eye now twitching fiercely he put in his last password, Ouroboros. "Access denied." Having had enough he was about to forcibly open the door, defense system be damned. But then Vali walked up to it and put in a different password. Azazel rocks25… "Password accepted!" Rodrick didn't even move as Vali got on, no instead he just stood there. Sighing to herself Vali started a countdown.

"And three, two, one…" Suddenly Rodrick's face contorted in anger, and he brought his hands to his hair as he looked up at the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He only stopped after he lost all air in his lungs. At which she took out some earplugs she put into her ears prior to the scream. Although she was smiling, after all it was so fun to troll Rodrick sometimes. It was a favorite pass time for both her and Azazel. She smiled at the thought of Azazel, because despite his perverseness. And his eccentric tendencies, he was still a good guy underneath. In truth he was more of a father to her than her real one ever was. She quickly shook her head at those thoughts, not wanting to remember something unpleasant.

"Well at least all the controls are the same, so that's a relief." Looking at her team leader for this mission she had to wonder… just where he got all of these crazy ideas. In fact she even voiced these questions.

"Not to sound too suspicious of your intelligence… but where exactly did you come up with the idea for the jet? In fact where did you come up with anything?" Rodrick chuckled at her questions, knowing sooner or later someone would ask him.

"Well to be honest none of these ideas, are actually mine. They are actually ideas from my personal hero Bladedancer. You know the colonel from my universe; I told you about that before remember?" She nodded her head in affirmation as he turned on the engine. "Well wanting to work with him I pretty much studied his inventions, battle tactics, and even talked with him a few times. He even trained me a bit Although if it wasn't for the draconic modifications done to my biology. I probably wouldn't have remembered enough to recreate these things."

"What do you mean by that? I don't see how becoming a half dragon, would allow you to remember things better." Rodrick sucked in some air through his teeth, and replied after he finally lifted the jet off the ground.

"Well… do you remember the explanation I gave on the four dragon classes?" Vali gave him a bored look before shaking her head.

"Huh… I should've guessed. Anyway I'll explain it again now; there are four classes of dragons. There is the drake the weakest class of dragon. Then after that is the wyrm dragon. Finally there is the ancient and the elder class dragons. Now excluding the drakes, each dragon class is naturally a ten times stronger than the last… Doesn't mean a drake can't; eventually be as strong as an elder though." She nodded her head in understanding at that. She herself was only as strong as she was through hard work.

"Okay that makes sense but what does that have to do with memory?" He clicked his tongue before answering.

"I was getting to that, now dragons such as elders have a reason they are so strong. One their energy reserves are massive! Their power is also incredibly dense, so weakening them takes forever. It's actually one of the reasons Ophis and Red are so strong. Second they're capable of learning any and all magic types. Although it will be a draconic version of it… so they can light magic only a bit modified. The third reason is because of their incredibly strong minds." He paused for a second as if considering something. "Well at least more of them, I wouldn't exactly count Red as a strong minded person." Both of them laughed rather hard at that.

However Red crushed a can of soda he was drinking. He also instinctively knew that Rodrick was once again insulting him. "When I get my hands on him I'll…" He paused as he felt two presences behind him. Looking back he saw Ophis and Koneko glaring at him. Gulping he just waved nervously at them.

 _Hmm, odd I sense a lot of hostility for some reason. Oh well…_ Adjusting some flying gears he continued his lecture.

"Now because of their "normally" strong minds, they have amazing memory. Close to picture perfect actually. I guess you could say…. they are able to compartmentalize information in their brains Although to make complete use of it requires years of age. Close to about ten thousand years in all honesty. It's actually why fighting any old Elder dragons is considered suicide. Their knowledge and wisdom just about makes them invincible. But for the younger ones they are able to recall, with some effort!" He said this while holding up his left index finger. "They can recall some things they really want."

This Vali understood reasonably well enough, although she still didn't get why it pertained to him.

"Okay so that is rather awesome, but how does it relate back to you." Adjusting the jets speed Rodrick sighed, seeing how she still didn't understand.

"Well it's not that I can blame you, but what kind of dragon class is Albion? Just take a guess there." A bit confused she thought of what he said and gave an answer of how strong, she thought her sacred gear spirit was.

"I'd have to guess at least an ancient right?" He gave a quick clap before returning to the controls.

"Yes that's correct, and like how you've attained some of his traits through divine dividing. I've attained some and more, since my gear was designed that way. Now guess what class Kuros is, based on what I've told you I believe you can get it." Thinking for a bit she snapped her finger in realization.

"He's an elder class like Ophis and Red right! That means the traits you've received…" A massive grin formed on his face as he continued.

"Are a large reserve of energy, and a strong mind… so basically I can recall all of the blueprints I've studied up on. A bit of a cheat I know, but I'll abuse it for my own advantage. Though that doesn't mean I wasn't smart beforehand. It just allows me an extra boost, is all…" She nodded her head and they sat in silence for a bit, before she spoke again.

"Hey how is my rival the red emperor doing?" Rodrick snorted at the title before answering.

"Don't worry we haven't killed Issei yet. In fact he's actually a lot stronger since the last time you met. Besides you know that as long as you ask me first, you can fight him any time you want." She started having an evil smile as she heard that.

"So I can have my revenge, for him peeking on me in the baths that one time right?" Rodrick rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"You could've done that at any time you know… I would have allowed it." There was another short pause, before he remembered something. "Oh yeah by the way, why am I flying this thing again? Not that I don't like having it back in my possession, it's just… I don't know what I'm doing."

She looked at him before sighing and taking out a note. "Alright, for "safety" reasons, were supposed to use this jet to pick up our other members. First is Riser, who's currently in china. Something about his two pawns Ni and Li. Then we'll pick up Walker in the Vatican, which reminds me I think this is his last mission for them. After that we..." She was quickly cut off by a surprised Rodrick.

"Wait what do you mean this is Allen's last mission? Isn't he one of the strongest exorcists? Why would they be firing him like this?" A bit miffed at being cut off she grumbled a bit before answering.

"Well apparently he's not being fired but is quitting himself. He said something about not wanting to deal with their… self-righteousness. Something I think we both can relate to." He gave an angry grunt in agreement, and she continued with their instructions. "Anyway before I was interrupted! After we pick up Allen, we're supposed to use this jets cloaking device, to get as close to the anomaly as possible. Then we are to proceed on foot and investigate the problem." He nodded his head as he increased the speed they were going.

He actually didn't think the plan was that bad of an idea. It was straight forward and rather simple and sometimes, the simplest of ways were the best ways. However he just hoped he could keep Allen and Vali from killing Riser.

 _Void I just might kill him myself. The arrogant lodat…_ (Lodat means idiot in Voidric.) In all honesty it wasn't just his arrogance that he hated. It was his attitude towards most women as well. The fool believed that they were his to use in whatever way he wanted. In fact his whole peerage was actually a harem of sixteen girls… including his sister! And as someone who was truly trying to keep his girls happy, and as an older brother… he hated him out of pure principle alone

 _Huh… I hope Koneko and Ophis are doing well without me. Hate to see them go hungry, or get hurt…_

 **[You know has anyone ever told you… that you're a big worrywart. And that also you are a Lolicon?]**

 _What! Now I can sort of agree with the first statement. But you can't really blame me for that one, but the second! That's just not true!_

 **[Ha stinking ha! Both of your girlfriends are short tiny girls, with small chests. Not to say anything bad about it! I'm just pointing out their loli's; after all I'm not Issei here. I don't really care about chest sizes.]** Rodrick was now rather mad and put the jet on autopilot. Vali saw this and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

 _I wonder what he's doing now, any thoughts Albion._ A reply came to her from a deep voice.

 **(Most likely talking to that old timer Kuros, although it seems as though he's pissed him off again.)**

 _Yeah most likely but hey as you said Kuros always was a bit of a prankster._

 **(Yeah well that's what made the god of the bible curious about him.)** As their leisurely conversation was continuing, Kuros and Rodrick's started heating up.

 _Okay what is with you lately?! I know you could always be a bit annoying but this is something else! Plus why isn't Masamune intervening as usual?!_

 **[Sigh… Okay listen I'm sorry, but lately I've had to deal with her mood swings. And they haven't been all that easy, I guess I was just venting on you…]** Rodrick was completely confused by that.

 _Mood swings? I know we've been able to turn her human, but can swords even have mood swings?_ He heard some grumbling coming from the dragon.

 **[Yes in fact they can, you don't live in here so would've never noticed. But ever since we turned her human, she's been getting all the perks that human women have. Plus with the amount of times she's done "it" with me in my human form… well let's say you'll be an uncle soon.]** Rodrick blinked in confusion as he became slacked jawed. When he recovered there was only so much he could ask.

 _So a sentient sword that can turn human! Was able to get pregnant from having sex with an elder dragon… in my mind… I'm not sure how to feel about that….._

 **[Sorry kid but that's the way it goes. However we've guessed it'll probably be a girl. What she'll be, or even be capable of is a complete mystery. Though this shouldn't be surprising, nothing like this has happened before. Although there is one thing I'd like to say…]**

 _Okay… what would that be?_

 **[I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE A FATHER! ESPECIALLY TRAPPED IN HERE!]** Vali looked at him confused as Rodrick held his head in pain. Even though it was mental communication, the shout still hurt.Re-concentrating his thoughts he tried to calm the dragon down.

 _Okay so how did your father raise you?_

 **[That's just it! I wasn't raised by any parent; sure I had a parental figure. But she made Serafall's antics look sane in comparison! Plus the guy, who originally found our eggs I mean my egg, was more of a brother than a father. I've told you this before you know!]** He frowned at his friends words, it truly seemed as though he was in a rather difficult situation. Though he noticed the slip up, he didn't comment instead he just took pity on the dragon.

 _Okay then how about you ask me for advice when you need it? After all I had my father long enough, to have him explain to me what it meant to be a dad._ Though he couldn't exactly see it, he could feel some relief from his partner.

 **[Really? You'd do that, just for me? Thank you! I know how difficult it is for you to even think of your family. Don't worry I'll be sure to make this up to you!]** He ended up chuckling mirthlessly at that. Knowing that he wanted to be alone now, Kuros went deeper into his inner world to tell Masamune the news.

 _Yeah it does still hurt when I think of any of them. First it was my younger sister who died of a heart disease at birth. Then my brother who was killed by the W.D.O… Finally! my parents were killed in a fishy car wreck. None of it was my fault and yet… I can't help but feel terrible about it all._ He looked over at Vali who had fallen asleep, and then got up and went to his travel bag. Opening it up he got out a chess case. Opening it there was only four pawns, one knight, a bishop, and a rook left.

Picking up a pawn he examined it. Although it looked like a regular black pawn piece, it was actually part of the pieces that belong to his draconic set.

 _If only I had these at the time… I could've saved their lives just like my first bishop._ Normally he would never consider using a piece on her. But at the time it was an emergency, and he didn't want his adopted sister to die yet. He just couldn't suffer the loss of another precious person in his life. Sighing he tucked everything back into the case, in which he stuffed it back into his pack.

 _I wonder how everyone else is doing; I hope they all behave tomorrow… Ah who am I kidding without me there they're bound to get into trouble._

 **Hi we are the line break for this chapter, from another universe!**

 **The next day at the Booker residence…**

The two loli's were not amused, giddy, excited, glad, or anything synonymous with happy. They did not sleep all that well last night, having gotten used their boyfriend's warmth. Even though for Koneko it was only for a short time. For Ophis it was even worse, Rodrick and now also Koneko; were some of the only reasons she stayed in the human world. Now that he wasn't there half her reason was gone.

 _Well okay at least thirty percent of it. After all Rodrick would like me to stay and I need to keep him happy._ It's true that one of the reasons that they didn't want to him to go… was so that they could try and keep him happy. Because although he tried to hide it, they knew he did everything he could. To try and keep the two of them happy, he was focusing on their pain instead of his own. It was one of the reasons they loved him so much, and also one of the few reasons they agreed to share him. Although if Rodrick knew of the rest of their plan… he would probably try and stop it.

But that would have to wait, as they both perked up as the school lunch bell rang. Today they both ran off to the club room, wanting to eat the lunch Rodrick made for them. Since he would be gone so long, Rodrick had made sure to make a full three course meal for them. For all of his houses residents actually, but mainly for them. Each of them had their favorite appetizers, meals, and deserts. And though they didn't know it, as a thank you he had also sent a lunch to Sona. However that meal would be a bit forgotten, as they stood outside the door. Inside the room they could hear voices, and listening closer they could hear Rias' and Issei's.

"Okay Issei kun I want you to tell me all you can about Booker san. Everything would be… Greatly appreciated." The way she emphasized greatly was a bit worrying to them. However it seemed as though Issei stood strong.

"No! I can't! Even if you tortured me, nothing would be worth selling out the Marshall! Doing that is like committing treason! Not only will what little trust he has in me will be gone. But any honor I have will also disappear. Also let's not forget what he'll do to me, if he figured out I sold him out just for some Oppai!" Well sort of standing strong. Inside the club room was a poor Issei that was currently tied up. Before lunch they asked him to join them in the club room, before class ended. However when he got there he was jumped by Akeno, who was now giggling. Plus Kiba as well, who was now giving him an apologetic smile.

 _Yeah not forgiving you for this one pretty boy!_ Sighing he looked at them seriously, which in of itself was an amazing feat.

"I just don't get it, why do you want to know about Rodrick so much? I mean sure only three, technically five people know what his true plans are. But I know that it involves no harm to you, or your peerage. Besides he only keeps secrets that could potentially harm us." However as he said that he frowned, and retracted his words. "On second thought forget that, he'd tell us anything even if it did hurt us. But only at the right moment of course, not that he means anything by it. It's just so we're prepared for things I guess?" Rias growled a bit at his answers so far.

Because no matter what she did, no matter what she offered, and no matter how she pushed he wouldn't budge.

 _Isn't this the pervert who would do anything to see girl's breasts?_

"Look Issei San I need to know as much as I can about him. This is so I can be sure he won't hurt Koneko in any way!" Issei actually snorted at that, which was impressive for someone in his position.

"Are you serious? The likelihood of that happening is as great as me stopping my perverseness, and turning Kiba into one." The blond knight looked a bit indignant at that, but didn't say anything. "Besides he spoils those two girls rotten. Seriously he dotes on them all the time, and does whatever he can to make them happy."

"He does doesn't he…" Almost jumping out of their skin in shock, they turn to the club room's door to see Koneko who looked pissed. And also Ophis who surprisingly also looked rather angry. Now seeing her angry face wasn't exactly the greatest thing for the Gremory peerage. Continuing to speak they realized that seeing Koneko as angry as she was, wasn't exactly great either.

"Buchou if you wanted to know something about me and Rodrick Kun, you should've asked him or me. Not go around his and my back trying to get answers. But it is true what Issei sempai said, he does pretty much spoil us. He also treats us with respect and kindness. He's someone you can go up to and ask for help, and he'd give it to you even if you're a stranger."

Rias clenched her fist as she snapped back at her. "Well sorry, but as Issei said he's hiding things from everyone. So how can you trust him when he's hiding such a big secret?" Koneko closed her eyes and shook her head before answering.

"He's not the only one keeping secrets Rias." The way she spat out her name made her flinch. "For one when were you going to tell us, about your engagement to Riser Phenex?" Koneko would have folded her arms when she glared at her, but seeing how she was holding her lunch she just looked instead. Rias on the other hand, was clearly surprised and it showed on her face. Taking a glance towards Kiba, she saw that he too was curious about what Koneko said.

"I-I didn't…" Giving in she slumped her shoulders before answering. "I didn't want to worry any of you. And I guess like Sona, I wanted to take care of this engagement myself." A while ago Sona was actually put into an arranged marriage. But managed to get out of it by claiming she would only marry someone worthy. It was also said with a blush as she thought of a certain someone. Still in that sense she challenged, him to a game of chess and outright beat him. According to her he wasn't worthy since he didn't match her own intelligence.

Because of that though the marriage was called off. However the next day, while she didn't give exact details… she had told Rodrick. He got mad and made her promise to never bet her happiness on a board game ever again. He had said she was worth so much more than that. It was actually because of that incident, that true feelings started to develop in her for the void emperor.

Still… for Rias that tactic wouldn't work on Riser. Mostly because he was kind of an idiot, and everyone knew that… but also because both, their households were pushing for it. For Sona it was only her parents, and the man himself. So not quite that big of a deal as they say. When Rias was done explaining her reasons, it was then her turn to glare at Koneko.

"You know I'm wondering how you found this out. Mind explaining that one to me, hmm?" Giving one to her effort, the nervousness she felt didn't show on her face. Instead she stood strong.

"I found out when Rodrick Kun explained the mission he was going on. At the time he thought you had already told us, so he felt no harm in talking about it." Rias' eyes widened and she was about to say something, but was cut off by her rook. "He only mentioned it because Riser would be on his team. He complained about it quite a bit to." Rias thought about this before realizing something.

"Wait he's on a mission right now, with Riser? Sorry but do you know who assigned him this." Koneko thought for a moment, wondering why Kaichou or Sona never told her.

"I'm surprised Kaichou never told you, he called her last night to inform her about it. But he was given the job, by the majority of the three faction leaders. The only one who didn't vote for him to go was Lucifer sama. Something about not letting Riser die or something." At that Rias sat down at her desk and banged her head against it.

"Of course that would be the reason, seems like he's trying in his own way to get me out of the marriage. But seriously just because I hate him, doesn't mean I want him dead. His sister would be rather devastated and she isn't so bad." Koneko hissed at the mention of Riser's sister. Rias noticed but just sighed at it. For some reason ever since the two had met, they had some sort of rivalry going on between them. No one understood it, and the only guess they had was that… one was a cat, and the other was a bird. That was literally the only conclusion they could come to.

"By the way Koneko chan what do you mean by the three faction leaders?" Koneko just shrugged before answering.

"Well as far as we know, and this is what Rodrick knows as well. Something is happening in Russia, but Odin was being too lazy to do anything about it. So he told the angels, devils, and fallen to take care of it. He told them to choose four people to get rid of the problem. He also said he'd reward the individuals involved. So everyone came up with a compromise, everyone would pick one person to send. You already know that our side chose Riser so he could die." Rias smacked her head on the desk when she mentioned it again.

Everyone now giving her a look of sympathy, Koneko continued. "For the angels they sent some Exorcist named Allen walker, then for the fallen angels… they chose someone named Vali, I think." At the mention of the white emperor's name Issei paled.

"What! I don't remember Rodrick saying that they sent her!" Everyone turned towards Issei and his outcry.

"Well I guess you were far, into your perverted fantasies to really pay attention." Ophis nodded in agreement and spoke up.

"Baka hentai Issei." Everyone had to laugh, when it looked like he was stabbed through the heart. However Rias was still curious about something.

"Issei san why did you have such a reaction, when she mentioned this Vali girl?" Issei recovered now from his put down, and grimaced.

"Well let's just say to her I am a major disappointment as a rival. Plus I may have tried to peak on her with Freed at some point." His face completely fell into a narrowed look as he continued. "It didn't end well…" Everyone was now either staring at him, or glaring at him. As for Rias she was trying to understand what he meant by rival. But then it hit her like a bolt of lightning.

"Issei san please, don't tell me that she's the user of divine dividing." At that everyone but Ophis looked at him in shock. Once again grimacing he answered.

"Yes, yes she is. And one day I swear she's going to kill me, and Rodrick will let her! She's a menace! A battle maniac!" Ophis who was now sitting on a couch and eating lunch, interjected with her own thoughts.

"I personally like her, and she's fun to hang out with. She just hates you for the one incident." Everyone turned their attention towards her, and just stared. Eventually Koneko just nodded her head in acceptance and joined her. Now rubbing her red forehead Rias had one last question.

"Forgetting that the two emperors are back in action, why did they choose Booker san of all people as the fourth member?" Ophis gave a small laugh which was a bit disturbing, since her face didn't change from her normal one.

"They chose him because he was the only choice. The only choice to lead them without biased thought. I mean sure Vali san and Walker san could probably get along. And by that unite in their hatred for the phoenix and kill him. But they would still have different views, and biases on how things could be done. Rodrick does things on how it _should_ be done. Plus as a neutral he wouldn't play favorites. Because if they chose someone else from their factions, they would favor the other from their faction." Rias nodded her head in understanding.

It made sense when you put it like that, however the talk she had with him before… and how he said he hated her brother still bothered her.

 _I wonder what he meant by my brothers "darker" works. However I'll just leave him alone for now. But he isn't off the hook just yet._ She glanced over to Koneko and Ophis, who were now making fun of Issei. _But if he does anything that makes her cry, I'll destroy him._

 **Slayer: Yeah we're finally back! However In all honesty I never expected it to take this long.**

 **Judan: Yeah sorry about that, things got rather hectic these last few months. But still we managed to get things rolling again!**

 **Shadow: Indeed and for those of you that care Faunus and Couriers will be the next updated. Then the main series again, however we've also decided on another side project.**

 **Slayer: Yep this one is by the two of us, but with me powering the story this time.**

 **Judan: in other words it won't be that popular!~**

 **Slayer: I could quit this altogether you know…**

 **Judan: Let's get to work on your stories shall we?**

 **Shadow: That was a quick turnaround… Now onto the recap! In this chapter we learned a bit more about Rodrick's past, and why he tries so hard to protect everyone. Plus you've probably figured out who his mother is by now. If not than you just have to wait until he says it outright.**

 **Slayer: We also gave a more detailed explanation of the four dragon classes. This is a recurring theme in my stories, and will be quite important later on.**

 **Judan: We also had Koneko have her first fight with Rias. Plus Asia never died!**

 **Everyone: YEAH!**

 **Judan: Also if someone could be kind enough, to send us descriptions of Riser's peerage… that'd be great.**

 **Slayer: Okay now I'm confused about that.**

 **Judan: I'm too lazy to look all of it up myself…**

 **Slayer: You know what I'm not going to bother anymore. Any way this has been Dark guard productions signing off!**

 **Harem so far: Ophis, Koneko, Sona, (Fem Vali three votes), (Grafia one vote), (Akeno one vote)**

 **Peerage:**

 **King: Rodrick (OC)**

 **Queen: Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou)**

 **Rook: Mittelt (Canon), (Koneko six votes)**

 **Bishop: Kunou (Canon), Asia (Canon)**

 **Knights: Ryu (OC), (Allen walker two votes)**

 **Pawns: Issei (Canon) (Fem Vali three votes)**

 **We'll leave this for two more chapters before finally deciding. So get in your votes before that!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Judan: Hello my fellow readers! Today we bring you a special chapter. One with romance, danger, and bravery! Prepare to (Whack!) OW!**

 **Slayer: Please ignore him for the time being… Anyway we're back once again, so thank you for reading. However before we get started we have comments to take care of… So Shadow if you please?**

 **Shadow: Sure thing boss. Anyway we'll answer the two guest comments right here. One Issei isn't really being bashed; in fact he's pretty important to this story. Sure they always make fun of him, but that's just because of the way he acts. Which isn't quite so different than cannon, and besides… if we truly hated him Rodrick wouldn't have given Issei advice in the beginning. Now secondly… we don't know how you came up with this, but Rodrick is not getting all the girls! We keep saying he will only have five, so Issei is still up for grabs by the majority of women. Seriously I don't know what else we can say to that!**

 **Judan: That I think we can all agree to. Anyway we have only two chapters left for you to give us your votes. So a shout out to everyone who has thus far! Also if we end up with inconclusive votes will just choose whoever we want. So get them in while you can.**

 **Slayer: Yeah not our fault, so far everyone's only voted for Akeno who at this point probably won't be a part of it. Grafyia is actually getting a few, but needs more before we relent. And Vali in first place, which is surprising since we never thought of it until it was mentioned. We'll give you the votes so far after we're done here.**

 **Judan: As for the character bio up next we have Ryu, if you want someone specifically just say so in either a review or pm. Also the same thing goes for the fun facts.**

 **Shadow: Also here's a graphic warning… Some things in this chapter might be too much for a few of you. Although it won't be as bad as some things we'll say.**

 **Slayer: That's pretty much it for up here. So remember we here at dark guard productions own nothing except… OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. So without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

 **Ryu Shibura's character sheet**

 **Height: 5' "11"**

 **Age: 18**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eye: Black**

 **Special: Enchanted blade Arcane Throne. A sword that has been in his family since the feudal era… The sword is a four foot long uchigatana and is completely black. The guard is a metal ring attached to the blade by four metal points. The handle itself is black leather with four white diamonds running down it. The handle is also elven inches long.**

 **Weapons: Arcane Throne, combat knives, small crossbow.**

 **Skills Ranks: Draconic Magic user Rank mid-Journeyman, Hand to Hand combat low journeyman, Bladed Weapons Rank low expert, Strategist Rank low expert, Illusion magic Rank mid-expert, Crossbow Rank mid-expert, Demonic Magic Rank high journeyman, Tracker/Hunter Rank high expert, Thief Rank low master, Magic Researcher Rank high novice, Healing/First aid Rank low master**

 **Likes: Sakuya, spending time with his friends, training, cooking, studying history and biology, helping those in need, and sleeping.**

 **Dislikes: Those who interrupt his sleep, those with dark hearts, the Vatican, fast food, math, and perverts (Issei's an exception since he know he's a good guy.)**

 **Idols: None that he can think of…**

 **Hobbies: Listening to music, napping, training, looking through history and anatomy books, poker (Mostly against Azazel), Stratego, hanging out with friends, and just helping around the city.**

 **Dreams: His dream is to prove that although human he can beat out any supernatural force. While also helping his friend Rodrick accomplish his goal.**

 **History: He lived a rather normal life, well as normal as one could get knowing about the supernatural. His family lived in Kyoto and had good relations with the Yokai. Despite having a demon slaying sword that is. However times had changed and his family was now well liked. His mother's name is Misoko Shibura, and she had long black hair and a nice figure. She was also five foot nine and had brown eyes. His father is a kind man who has brown hair and black eyes, but wears glasses. He is six feet tall, and is also very kind. His life truly didn't change much until he met Rodrick. Despite being almost two years older than him, they became fast friends. And when asked he accepted the offer to join his peerage.**

 **Peerage: Now set in stone due to few votes and suggestions…**

 **King: Rodrick OC**

 **Queen: Sakuya (Touhou)**

 **Rooks: Mittelt, Koneko**

 **Knights: Ryu Shibura OC, Allen Walker (D grey man)**

 **Bishops: Kunou, Asia**

 **Pawns: Issei (4), Fem Vali (4)**

 **Harem votes: actual harem… Ophis, Koneko, Sona**

 **Grafyia (We need someone to actually tell us how to spell this for some reason the spelling keeps changing…) - 3**

 **Akeno-1**

 **Fem Vali-6**

 **Ravel-2**

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ **= Masamune**

 _Hello=_ Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

Chapter Four: Four is not a good number

 _The Void king_

I was almost at my limit right now. At this point in time I've picked up both Riser and Allen. But at the moment all three of my passengers were arguing with each other. Well more like Vali and Allen were arguing with the phoenix. Riser Phenex is a tall man in his early twenties; he has short blonde hair and blue eyes. And despite the place where we're going to being known for cold weather… he most certainly wasn't dressed for it. Something about phoenix's being immune to the cold. Personally I stopped caring at that point.

He wore what I've come to known as his usual outfit. It consisted of a burgundy blazer, with some form of gold embroidery on its right side. He also wore matching pants and black dress shoes. He also happened to wear his blazer open, and wore a white dress shirt underneath. However for some reason the shirt only had one button in the middle. This revealed his chest slightly, which was fairly toned I had to admit. However his clothes just screamed… "I'm a prick! Come and get me!"

The moment he got on he acted like he was far above all of us. He even had the gall to try and flirt with Vali! Even after I threatened to toss him out the air lock! I also threatened to seal his wings so he couldn't fly his way to safety. It only worked slightly… Allen on the other hand was much more manageable. He hopped on and bowed politely with that nice friendly smile of his. Although, he did send a heated glare at Riser…

Allen had white hair that covered his ears, and reached to the bottom of his neck. He also had a few bangs covering his forehead. He was about as tall as I am, but that was a given seeing we're the same age. Now unlike most other exorcists that wear white robes, Allen wore a black coat with a strangely designed cross on his left side. It kind of looked like a compass. He also wore black dress pants, and black leather boots. On his hands were white gloves, and underneath his jacket was a white shirt with a brown vest over it. Although he did wear his jacket completely zipped up, the coat also had a hood. Altogether I, Allen, and Vali looked more ready than Riser.

But now at this moment my right eye was twitching at their argument. Not that I blamed Allen and Vali, for trying to get the guy to shut up though. However I had just about had it.

"If you all don't shut up I'm ejecting all of you from your seats!" And I could actually go through with the plan as well. All seats came with an emergency ejector, which were launched through the roof after it opened up. However I also had the option of whether or not to activate the parachutes. Azazel at the time called the add on the ultimate prank… me and Ajuka just stared at him before shrugging at the time. In truth I never actually thought that function would come in handy… until now…

Of course Riser was the first to answer. "Riser does not fear being tossed from this pathetic vehicle! I could just as easily teleport to Russia. Riser in fact does not need any of you! He could do this mission on his own!" We all let out a collective groan at his words. Because that right there is the biggest form of narcissism, we've ever come across. Him talking about himself in third person that is… however! It was my job as team leader to get him back home safely.

 _Well okay mostly safe… I mean I'm sure they won't mind if he came back comatose right?_

 **[I don't see why not kid, I don't see why not…]** You knew it was bad, if one of the most powerful beings in existence wanted him dead. However I had certain vows and promises to keep so I had no choice. The vows I am talking about were made to Bladedancer. He made me promise that if I ever led a team. That I'd make sure I did everything I _can,_ to get my troops back safe and sound. So basically my hands were tied on what to do with the pompous idiot. Luckily for me our long trip on the jet was just about over, well at least until we had to go back. Because I wasn't planning on losing this plane again any time soon!

We were now actually two miles away from our destination; however we needed to land about a mile away. So circling around I tried to look for a good place to land. I eventually found a good size clearing in the forest surrounding us. Deploying the winter landing gear I flipped a switch. Behind my head a sign saying "Fasten seatbelts" in red lit up. Taking that as a sign everyone did as directed and even Riser surprisingly. Having not flown for a while though I am a bit ashamed to say the landing was rough. Especially, since we happened to be landing on snow.

Sighing I turned back to my crew of misfits. "Alright people this is it, now before we get off we need to set some ground rules… One you will refer to me as marshal, and will listen to my orders. Two! I will hear no complaints; any complaints will be reported that means you Riser!"

"HEY!" However his indigent shout went ignored as I continued.

"Third, you'll be using the codenames I will give you. And finally number four… all of us are a team, and I expect us to work together. Answer me if I'm clear to all of you?" Everyone nodded their heads, but I was in drill sergeant mode. "I said are we clear?! Answer me with words!"

There was a collected """YES SIR!""" Although Riser said his yes sir with a slight edge to it… Nodding my head in satisfaction, I went over to a side compartment near my seat. Opening it I took out four, four way communication radios. I also took out ear pieces that also came with a built in microphone.

"Alright each of you will receive one of these just in case. This way we'll be able to communicate over long distances, these are also new models and are quite expensive so don't break them." Both Allen and Vali laughed a bit at that; however Riser just folded his arms, although I could see a small smirk on his face. With everyone now equipped I quickly told everyone their code names. Riser was Phoenix for obvious reasons… Vali was Divider, and Allen was Cross. After a little more discussion on how this would go, I grabbed a map and marked where we were.

I quickly grabbed my pack, and after a brief moment decided to grab some explosives. You know just in case we need to blow something up. Luckily these were all military grade… that Azazel stole from the United States marines. I'm still not so sure on how to feel about that though… however they were all timed explosives and easy to arm and set. Stuffing the explosives along with my food and water into the pack, I made sure everyone else was ready. After that I opened the hatch, and the cold Russian air hit us in the face.

Stepping out into the white blanketed land, we looked around at the area we were in. Around us were trees covered in snow, and not too far away were some medium hills. In fact we were actually at a base of a fairly large one. However our objective was actually at the base of the hill, on the opposite side we were on… So yeah after some groaning we started our long march, literally up hill. Along the way we stopped a few times to rest and eat. I also have to say I found another person who can eat just as much as Ophis, and Koneko. As we sat we just stared at Allen, as he devoured everything in his bag.

 _I guess it's not just small girls that have black holes for stomachs…_

 **[Well that's a comforting thought, while yet a horrifying one…** **]** I nodded absent mindedly at what my partner said, after the whole daddy issue a few days ago. We've once again had become friendly to each other. Which was a huge relief for me, since I wouldn't know what to do if, we stopped being friends. So after resting for a bit and eating we continued our march. However it was at the top of the hill, that we managed to spot the irregularity. To say it wasn't what I expected would be an understatement. My thoughts were interrupted by Vali.

"Huh… You don't see that every day." I turned to her than back towards the anomaly. She was right because in front of us was actually a huge facility. It looked to be made out of stone and the roofs were covered by snow. And though I say it was huge, that was only because it was built around a strange black pond. In fact the actual structures weren't that big. I scowled at this development and at the fact that even with my eyes… I couldn't make out true detail. So relenting I took out a pair of binoculars to see what was up. What I saw surprised me even more. Seeing my surprised expression Vali spoke to me.

"Hey what is it do you see down there?" Turning to her for a bit than looking back I answered.

"I don't know exactly what's happening, but as far as I can see. Everyone down there is human; however they are all heavily armed. Well at least by the human definition of heavily armed. Also their technology seems to advance for this current day and age. However what worries me is that large black pond. I can feel a strange presence from it." Bringing his left hand to his chin in thought Allen spoke up.

"You think that's what Odin wants us to take care of?" I gave an hmm at his question before answering.

"That's certainly seems to be the most likely case. However I still wonder about these humans… In fact their weapons slightly worry me." Everyone down there was walking around in some kind of uniform. This consisted of a black tactical vest in a white full body suit. The suit looked like it was made of Kevlar, but I knew better than to judge based on appearance. The suit also came with black gloves, with grey metal plates attached to them. They also had black boot that also had grey plates on them. Also their knees, elbows, and shoulders were covered in them as well. However their helmets were the most interesting thing.

They were black and ceramic with a glass visor. The color of the visor was red. The helmet covered their whole head except their mouths, and the visor looked as if it could go up and down. Overall the shape of the helmet was round and smooth.

 _Hey Kuros what do you make of this…_ after a few moments I was confused when I didn't receive an answer. _Um… Kuros?_ I was getting slightly worried as my dragon partner wasn't answering me. I was about to go into my inner mind and check, when he finally answered me.

 **[Sorry but they all have a distinct feeling to them, one that I'm not surprised you didn't pick up on. However I also feel a very powerful presence in there. One that is completely foreign to me. However to make sure we'd have to get closer. But if I'm right I suggest that you don't get shot.]** Kuros' words worried me, but I trusted him and turned to the others.

"Okay I just talked to Kuros and what he said worried me. It would seem as though these aren't normal humans. He said they all have a distinct feel to them. He also said he felt a strong force down there. But most of all he warned us not to get shot." Allen and Vali looked at me concerned while Riser scoffed at me.

"Really now? I'm sorry but these are just human weapons. They may be able to hurt you weaklings, but they can't hurt Riser Phenex!" I just looked at him with a bored expression, while everyone else glared at him. At this moment I was very tempted to have him as a guinea pig. And much like the real ones we used… he would die. But only this time from a barrage of bullets…

 **[He wouldn't be missed you know? He wouldn't be missed…]** I shook my head from both my thoughts and at the dragon. He'd been going on about murdering him this entire trip. I must say though I've almost given in a few times, and I'm not afraid to admit it either. However I still had some promises to keep. So instead of smiting him in a righteous dragon wrath, I just started giving orders.

"As much fun as it would be to see you get turned into Swiss cheese, I'll have to give you real orders. Now were going to approach this carefully and stealthy. I have a few guns with silencers and I expect for you to use them." I then addressed Allen directly. "Now I know your stance on killing so I'll just give you a Taser and shock baton." He nodded giving me a thankful smile. Digging through my pack I had brought with me I grabbed three mk.23 pistols and silencers. Handing one to Vali and Riser who looked rather disgruntled at the weapon, I kept the third for myself. Now normally I'd use my own pistols but… they weren't compatible with stealth combat.

Putting the pistol into one of my holsters, I got out two more and gave it to my gun wielding teammates. As for Allen I got out a long ranged Taser and a shock baton. I then handed everyone some bullet clips, I also gave them a combat knife just in case. Now before beginning the long trek downhill; I gave them a quick lesson on their weapons. Once I was satisfied that they knew what they were doing, we continued on. After an hour or two we made it down to the tree line right before the facility. Hiding behind some trees, I observed the men standing guard at the entrance.

I also took note of the cameras above their heads. It was here that Kuros finally spoke to me again.

 **[Hmm… it seems as though I was correct. These men all have a bit of Abyssal energy in them. How peculiar… I know they're all humans but that energy should have changed them.]** What he said confused me quite a bit.

 _What do you mean by that? And what does the Abyss have to do with anything?_ I heard a sigh before I was answered.

 **[I'm sorry Rodrick, but I can't tell you now. It would take too long to explain, just don't get shot and I'll tell you later.]** I was now thoroughly surprised, if Kuros was actually using my name. Then that meant that this was indeed a serious matter.

 _Alright but I want a full explanation later, but for now tell me about those guns you seemed worried about?_

 **[I can do that at least. Now those guns are actually just regular guns, however their bullets are a different matter. They are known as dark maker bullets, and are dipped in** **Ingato wolo poldo.]** My scowl deepened when he said that.

 _Deep wound poison, not exactly a friendly name._ I heard him chuckle a bit before continuing his explanation.

 **[Glad to see your lessons in Abyssal are paying off. But yes as you guessed this is a dangerous poison. For like its names sake, once hit with it all unnatural healing is stopped. In other words, potions, spells, herbs, healing factors. All of them stop working on the one poisoned. It makes it so you heal as fast as an ordinary human.]** I was now grimacing at the danger of this poison.

 _I can see why you said we shouldn't be shot, this is rather dangerous._ Turning to the others I quickly let them know what was going on. To say they were surprised, especially Riser was an understatement. For Riser his whole fighting style, revolved around being able to regenerate from any wound. So for him this was the worst kind of situation, which worked for me actually. It meant that Riser would be more likely to follow my orders.

"Alright so here's what we're going to do, you three will take out the guards right after I take care of the cameras. I'm going to use some probes to put them on a loop. This'll only last five minutes so we need to get rid of them. After that I'll use two henged shadow clones to cover for them. Now since me and Allen are more used to these kind of stealth missions… that means you Vali and Riser will need to put on the uniforms. After that we'll infiltrate the building. Now despite wearing disguises I'll want you two to not get seen. It'll just make it easier in the long run. Once inside we'll split up, now make sure to radio into me if you find anything of interest."

Once I was done getting orders everyone gave me an affirmative. Setting up for the sneak attack on the unsuspecting guards, I held up three fingers. While I held two circular probes within my left hand.

"Alright on my mark… three, two, one." Jumping from the trees I quickly threw the probes. I smiled when they I hit both the camera's, now it would loop the last minute. The others did their part perfectly as well. Quickly and without much noise, they fell upon the two unsuspecting guards. Being a perfect sneak attack, they weren't ready as they were both shot down. Quickly following the plan I made two clones. Then transformed them into perfect copies of the dead guards, looking through their pockets we found ID's. One was named Bill, and the other was Ted.

It was at this moment that I felt a very cold chill go down my spine. As if thousands of fans were suddenly screaming for my blood.

 _I'll think about that at a later date…_ Shaking my head we stripped them of their uniforms, seeing their faces they were both tan. However one had long shaggy black hair, and the other had curly short blond hair. This only solidified the feeling I had before. Shivering slightly I turned towards Vali and Riser.

"Okay you two get changed quickly, however… Vali you can get changed behind the trees." She mumbled a thanks before pausing when Riser said something.

"It's not like there's much to see anyway." He was about to laugh when Vali kicked him pretty hard… right between the legs… Now even if he was immortal such a blow would hurt rather severely. So clutching his crushed ball sack, he slid down to his knees. Me and Allen could only shake our heads at the sight, because he completely deserved it. Quickly recovering thanks to his regeneration, he got up and changed. It wasn't soon after that Vali made her way over to us.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded at me. Nodding back I used the ID card of Ted to open the door, I also gave Bill's card to Allen. Once inside I took a look at our surroundings. Surprisingly there weren't that many cameras, but I was fairly sure there were more inside. There were also only two paths to take, left and right to be precise. The hallway itself was rather pristine and white. However they were actually rather dim, with the hanging lamps over head giving off minimum light. But seeing how there were windows on the opposite side of us. The lights would only be useful during the night.

Thinking of a plan I turned to the others. "Okay here's what we'll do, Allen and Riser you two will go left. Make sure to look for any rooms that might hold files, or computers. Also take this, it's a hacking probe Azazel forced me to make at one time." Digging through my pocket, I gave him a flat half centimeter thick octagon. It was also only I inch across.

What I said about it was also true though. In fact at the time I didn't really think why he wanted it. Because I was mostly bored at the time, however I was able to stop him from using it to hack into the Pentagon… Yeah not one of my best moments… however I had to wonder what he had against the states.

He took it from me and put it into his pocket. "Thanks we'll contact you if anything happens, or shows up. Be careful you guys." And with that they ran down the left hallway. However I must say… I felt a little guilty at having forced him to work with Riser. But his sacrifice will be remembered.

 **[All hail the brave hero! Just thinking of it brings a tear to my eye…]** Ignoring the sarcastic dragon I turned to Vali.

"Alright you ready to go?" Her mouth quickly turned into a smirk.

"Whenever you are my _marshal_ …" I sighed at her tone of voice.

 _Leave it to Vali to laugh at even my field name._ Shaking my head I quickly started making my way down the right hallway.

 **Why can't we be friends? Sincerely the line break…**

 _The Spectator_

About two hundred meters down the hallway Allen, and Riser met their first obstacle. Around a corner they were about to go around they heard voices.

"So… you wanna watch guys down in the TC? You know… watch as they try and get that new monster under control?" Looking around the corner they saw two men. Currently the one on the right was shaking his head.

"Nah… It'll just end up like usual, with their blood smeared against the window. Seriously the Tamer core should just give up on the damn thing. It would cost us a whole lot less bodies and cleaning supplies." The one on the left nodded his head at that.

"Yeah you're probably right, but you heard the boss. The creature holds many secrets that we can use." The one on the right scoffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yeah right that's what they said about the Devil, and that skin walker looking thing. Oh let's also not forget what he said about subject nine. We can't even look at it without the thing going into frenzy." The left one rubbed his head sheepishly at that.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but it's not like we can dispose of the thing. Remember the best we could do was trap it in ice, and throw I back into the black lake. We're lucky it hasn't jumped back out yet. After all it killed thirty personnel before we subdued it." The other nodded his head solemnly.

"Yeah but orders are orders I guess. Anyway want to grab some dinner? I'm starting to get hungry." The other laughed before patting him on the back.

"Sure thing! After all it's chicken and fried rice today. And I can't wait to get some of the new strawberry Vodka!" And with that, they made their way down another section of the hallway. Seeing that they were now out of hearing range, they started discussing what they heard. Allen thinking quickly spoke first.

"Hear that Phoenix? It seems like we've found a clue as to what this place was built for." Riser folded his arms while nodding, it seemed as though he was finally taking this seriously.

"I must agree, however what worries me was the mentioning of this… devil." Allen put a gloved hand to his chin while humming in agreement.

"I wonder… you think their holding him or her captive? Because if they are, it seems as though their experimenting on them." Riser nodded his head in agreement, as Allen continued. "But I'm a bit worried, they also mentioned a skin walker and this Subject nine. If even they couldn't kill it with their weapons, what on earth could it possibly be?" Having no idea Riser just shrugged. "Hmm… somethings not right here. Let's tell Marshall what we've learned."

 **Why can't we be friends? Sincerely the line break…**

Over on the other side of the building, Rodrick and Vali weren't having as much luck. So far they've run into no important rooms, or any people for that matter. In fact the fact they've found nothing, was grating on Vali's nerves.

"AHH! This is useless! Where is everyone? And where are all the important rooms?! So far we've only found a bathroom, a meeting room, and a dorm room!" Rodrick who was now also in a stolen uniform, nodded his head in agreement. So far the only useful thing was the suit from the dorm room. Though he was surprised to find nothing of true importance in there. However both stopped as they heard Allen's voice over the radio.

"Marshall Do you copy me? This is Cross over." Putting my hand up to my microphone switch I turned it on.

"This is Marshall reading you loud and clear over." There was a pause before he started talking again.

"Alright good, I think we've found out a little bit about this facility." Allen then proceeded to quickly inform them of what they overheard.

The whole thing was very concerning. He was actually starting to believe that they wouldn't be enough for this job.

"Alright if you find anything else let me know, as for now focus on finding a archival room or something. Marshall out." With those words he turned off the microphone, and turned to Vali. "Well seems as though this just got more complicated. At this point we might actually have to assassinate everyone in the building. Because I doubt they'll let us blow up the black lake." She folded her arms underneath her chest before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah you're probably right about that, especially since their experimenting on different creatures. However I think we need more information before we do something rash." he hummed in thought for a second before giving his thoughts.

"True… but maybe there's something we can do. Let's look for an operational control center. From there we should be able to control the whole facility." She frowned slightly at that.

"And if there isn't such a facility? What if things don't go as planned?" At this Rodrick smirked.

"Well if that's the case we'll just blow this place sky-high. And I already know how to do that. See this place is in the middle of nowhere, far away from any form of civilization. So how do they get their fuel and electricity?" Vali shook her head and shrugged at his question. "Well… they have to store gas in either a large tank underneath the facility. Or they have to store them in smaller tanks all over the place. And seeing how we haven't found such things, my guess is the first option. So we find the main line, break it, then place a timed explosive underneath it. That way we not only blow this place, but we can also get out of here before we all die in a fiery inferno."

Vali just looked at him for a bit before sighing. "Okay but what about the lake? Shouldn't we get rid of that as well?" That actually made Rodrick stop for a second.

Sucking in some air through his teeth he answered her. "Well the bomb I said is timed, so… we'll just have to quickly get rid of the lake and then run away. Sorry but that's the only thing I can think of." He paused for a second as they approached a corner. Quickly he peered around it to make sure no one was there. Seeing that the coast was clear he turned back to Vali in order to continue.

"But first things first. Let's make sure this place should be destroyed. Then we'll do what needs to be done." To Vali the plan still seemed a bit complicated however, even with his reassurances.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just kill everyone in the facility like you said? I mean between the four of us it should be fairly easy." He ended up sighing at her questioning, before turning to her sharply. Vali gulped a bit, because even though she couldn't see his eyes. She knew that he was glaring at her.

"Divider… listen while you may be correct on that assumption. You fail to recognize the danger in going that route. Remember these "dark maker" bullets, can kill us fairly easily. If we were to go with your plan, then the whole facility would be on our tails. Now you're fast, but tell me honestly. Can you dodge hundreds of bullets all at once?" At this Vali shifted from foot to foot while looking at the floor, before answering.

"No… I guess not." Rodrick flinched a bit at her tone, not meaning to make her upset.

"Okay I'm not mad at you okay, I just don't want any of you to get hurt." Looking up at him, she was a bit hesitant.

"Really? You aren't mad?" Rodrick smiled a bit before answering.

"No I'm not, don't worry about it, for now let's just get moving!" Vali perked up at that, before smiling.

"Alright then! Let's solve this mystery!" Nodding his head enthusiastically Rodrick turned around. However if he looked back he would've saw the mischievous grin on Vali's face.

 _Seems as though I win again. Hehehe…_ Yep she was playing him, oh well this was actually a rather regular occurrence between them. All though… Rodrick's never once caught her smile. What can we say he's a sucker for sad and crying girls. This of course happened to be what Kuros was telling him right now…

 **[You're a both a sap and a sucker for sad girls you know that? I mean come on! Obviously she was faking it! In fact… most of the girls you're extremely close with do that to you!]** Rodrick scoffed at this before retorting.

 _Come on Kuros I doubt they do that on purpose. Besides what else am I supposed to do? Just leave them sad?_ There was a short pause before Kuros answered in a deadpan.

 **[Yes. Yes you should kid. I mean it's only a matter of time before they take advantage of that part of you. So yeah you should try before you become to whipped.]** At this point Rodrick stopped listening to him, and went back to paying attention to his surroundings. They kept moving looking into any door they came across. Vali was had just about had, it when they finally came to a set of electric doors.

Taking a closer look, Rodrick noticed two card slots on both sides of it. "I think we've finally found it." Not wanting to get her hopes up Vali folded her arms under her chest.

"And just how can you be sure that this…" She trailed off while pointing to the door. "Is the correct one! We've already passed like I don't know… two dozen!" Rodrick rolled his eyes at her exaggeration.

"Okay first off, we've only passed by seven doors. Secondly I think this is it because it requires an ID to enter. Two in fact, but luckily we have Ted's and this guy named…" He trailed off while searching his stolen uniforms pockets. Finally finding it he brought it up to see what was on it. "Paul Carvel… You know that name sounds familiar for some reason…" Shrugging that off, he gave Vali Ted's card while he put Paul's in one of the slots. Motioning to the other one Vali wordlessly put it in. There was an electronic clicking noise and the doors swung open. However Vali still had something to say.

"I hope you know if this isn't the right one. I'm going to destroy everything in here right?" Looking over towards his companion the void emperor just sighed. Not even responding he entered the room. Taking notice of all the screens and control panels, Vali had to begrudgingly admit that Rodrick was right. However the room also had a bunch of guys in there. All but one of them wore the same suit. The one exception was instead wearing a completely black version of it. He was also giving out orders to the rest of the men. Luckily by of the looks of it he was also the only one armed.

Taking notice of the two new presences he turned to them. "What are you two doing here? I don't recall asking for any replacements yet!" The man both acted and sounded like a drill sergeant. Something Rodrick admired, but at the same time knew they were pretty much busted. However he still tried to act his way out of this.

"Sorry sir but we had something important to report sir!" The man frowned while humming thoughtfully.

"Hmm… Alright then what is there to report soldier?" Thinking quickly Rodrick was about to respond when an alarm started to go off. Suddenly they were forgotten, as everyone went to check the security monitors. "What's going on?!" The commanding officer sounded pissed off at the moment. His mood worsened when one of the others told him.

"Sir! There appears to be intruders! They broke into the west wing archives. We would've never have noticed, but luckily they started arguing and the sound system picked up on it." Thinking quickly Rodrick spoke up.

"That's actually what we came to tell you sir! We had noticed someone in uniform acting suspiciously, and we thought to tell you sir!" Turning back to them, he nodded appreciatively.

"Good thinking you two, but I'm sorry to say that you're warning came a bit late." He then turned to one of the computer users. "Alright tell security to head on down there! We can't afford anyone to find out what we're doing. Eliminate them!" There was a yes sir! As the man got to work relaying the officer's orders. Scowling in frustration Rodrick started to whisper to Vali.

"This isn't good, we need to get to work fast. Hopefully Phoenix and Cross managed to nab some files." Vali nodded in agreement, although she was curious about something.

"I wonder what they did to get caught in the first place?" He tone was questioning but… Rodrick just shrugged not really knowing.

 **Why can't we be friends? Sincerely the line break…**

 _Five minutes earlier_

Sneaking around was a lot more difficult for Allen and Riser. Mostly because Allen didn't have a uniform on. But also because they really didn't know what they were looking for. This was frustrating and the Phoenix wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Now just where is that archive room?! We've been looking for hours!" Unfortunately for the poor exorcist he had to put up with him.

"Listen Phoenix we've only been searching for an hour. This place is a lot bigger than we thought, just be patient and we'll…" Allen trailed off as he saw a door with the sign Archive above it. The duo had the same thoughts when they saw the door.

 _You got to be kidding me._ Sighing Riser spoke to break the silence.

"So what was that you were saying? Something about being patient right?" Allen frowned but nodded his head. "Well… good advice there, good advice…" Sighing at his partner Allen went up to the door. Examining it he saw that they needed three security cards to open it. Unfortunately for them they only had one. Also they heard voices coming towards the door.

Almost panicking Allen dragged Riser behind a corner. Waiting they saw the door open, and out walked three women. All of them were wearing the same uniform. They were also laughing about something. Luckily they were walking away from them, acting quickly they ran for the archive room door before it closed.

Rubbing his hands together Riser spoke again, but this time it lacked frustration. "Okay so that was a lucky break, but what should we do now?" His question was quite valid as they both stared at the contents of the room. It was fairly big with a table with five chairs around it. The room also had file cabinets all over the walls. In fact it was more accurate, to say the walls were file cabinets. Pursing his lips Allen didn't answer, instead he just started looking though the files. Seeing this Riser followed his example and started searching. Or at least for the next five minutes, at that point he just sat in one of the chairs.

Getting slightly ticked Allen turned to him and gave a whispered yell. "Would it kill you to help?! I've already got most of the files we need, just help me with finding the rest." Riser laughed at him while waving him off.

"Sorry but I'm Riser Phenex, this work is more fit for a peon. In other words this is below Riser." Allen's eyes started twitching, as Riser started to refer to himself in third person again. Trying to hold in his anger as he searched for the facilities blueprints, he continued whispering.

"Okay look the sooner we find all the documents, the sooner we can leave this place. And I'm not sure about you but this place gives me a bad feeling." As expected Riser's response was rather arrogant.

"Ah… so the little human is scared of other humans with guns? Well don't worry because Riser Phenex can survive anything!" Allen lost it at that point.

"Okay that's it!" Stomping over he picked his "partner" up by his shirt. He was looking at him dead straight in the eye, and for once Riser felt nervous. "Look and listen here you pompous bastard! Marshall gave us a job and he expects us to do it! So get your ass in gear before I shove my foot right up it!" Riser was quite surprised about this sudden personality switch. He thought that Allen was a nice easygoing guy. But this side of him was actually rather scary.

What Riser didn't know at this time, was that this side of Allen went by a different name. This was known as Black Allen, a side personality he developed while playing poker. The reason why he played in the first place was to pay off his masters debts. Which the man kept dumping on him, where his master was now… well not even the Vatican knew the answer to that question. After his training he knocked Allen out while giving him his golem. A yellow spherical creature with bird wings, and a cross on its face. It also had a long thin yellow tail, with a feathery end that looked like a flame. The golem also had sharp teeth, and was named Timcampy.

However he had a plan developed when he decided to quit the church. So he left the golem back in his room. But… that was then, and this is now. Speaking of the now, it was at this moment that the two heard what sounded like a female computer. Looking over towards the voice they saw a computer drop from the ceiling. It was being held up by a round metal pole.

"Unauthorized access in archive room. Please give password within the next fifteen seconds." At this Allen and Riser turned to each other slowly. They knew that they had screwed up. Jumping up they started rummaging through the files as fast as they could. After ten seconds Riser had finally found it.

"I got it! Let's tell Marshall and let's get out of here…" He was cut off as the computer started speaking again.

"Password incorrect, time limit is up…" They waited for a few seconds to see what would happen. Seeing that nothing did they were about to sigh in relief… when an alarm started going off. However it was also at this time that other things started to go wrong in the facility…

 **Why can't we be friends? Sincerely the line break…**

 _Present time_

Back in the control room one of the female soldier's started to panic.

"SIR! Subject Nine has reappeared from the lake! He's… oh no…" Starting to feel the pressure but not letting it show. He yelled at the woman.

"What is it?! We don't have much time!" His yelling managed to shake her from her shock.

"Subject Nine is running towards three more subjects holding pens. They are subject one, subject four, and subject twelve!" When hearing this the lead officer gritted his teeth, and slammed his fist on a console.

"Dammit! Warn all personnel and tell them to get into full combat gear! As for those already combat ready, tell them to stop Subject nine at all costs! We can't allow it to free the others! We'll stand no chance if that happens! As for the intruders try and get their help, because if we die they die! Now move it! Move it!" Everyone started to mobilize, and send his orders out throughout the rest of the facility. All these actions only caused the two other spies in the room to become rather nervous.

Because of the way this guy was speaking, these "subjects" were quite dangerous. Turning to her leader Vali started to whisper to him.

"Rodrick what should we do? At this point we don't have much time left. Should we leave as to go help, then plant the bombs?" Rodrick's mind was racing at her question, as along with his many questions.

 _How could so many things just happen to turn up when we're here? Maybe Vali's right we need to cut our loses, before one of us loses everything._ So with that line of thinking he saluted the unknown officer.

"Sir! Permission to help go and deal with subject nine sir!" Turning towards them he didn't hesitate in his answer.

"Of course soldier, we need every able body for this! Go and try not to get killed!" Both saluting they left the room in a hurry. Turning to Vali while turning on his mike, he gave out his new plan.

"This is Marshall Do you read me over?" He waited for a second but eventually got a reply from Allen.

"Yeah we can read you loud and clear. What's our new plan over." Quickly putting on the finishing touches to said plan he answered.

"The situation has changed, we need you two to meet us outside near the lake. Once there stay hidden, me and Divider will be planting explosives. Once that's done, the four of us will destroy the lake during the confusion. After which Divider and Phoenix will fly us out to our jet. Hopefully they'll be too busy dealing with the escaped subjects, to deal with us. Do you understand over?" The reply was instant.

"Yes I understand, better to finish our objectives quickly then leave. Good thing we've got all the files we need from the archive. We'll head to our location now over." Smiling slightly in satisfaction seeing that they got everything they needed, he turned to Vali.

"Alright let's get to it, you'll stand look out while I plant the bombs. Might as well try and keep the element of surprise up till the last second." Vali nodded her head in agreement and they took off. However she was also having her own thoughts.

 _Albion I don't understand, I've only felt fear from one person in my life. And yet I'm afraid of these creatures I've yet to even see. What's going on with me?_ It took a bit but the white dragon emperor answered.

 **(To be honest my only guess is that your instincts are telling you to run. Trust in these feelings Vali, and you should be fine. But also keep close to the void emperor just in case. If you're feeling this strongly about these creatures, then they are powerful. The old man and his holder will be able to protect you.)** Though she was slightly relieved, Vali was also a bit angry at his words.

 _I doubt I need Rodrick to protect me Albion! We're strong enough on our own!_ She heard the dividing dragon snort before retorting.

 **(If you want to be stubborn about it, then fine. Just don't blame me when you die!)** Unconsciously wrinkling her face at his words she bit back.

 _Don't worry I won't, because I won't die. I don't need anyone to protect me! I'm not weak anymore!_ Though he didn't say anymore Albion was shaking his great head.

 **(** _ **That girl I can understand why she doesn't want to seem weak anymore… but this is too far, and even if she doesn't realize it. I know she has feeling for the boy, however her own pride and pain blinds her.**_ **)**

Back in the outside world, Rodrick and co had made it to first location. The idea was to set up six bombs at key points throughout the facility. Most of these were the gas pipes and electrical out puts. This way the entire facility will be destroyed in not just one explosion. But six different ones. Setting the bomb quickly Rodrick turned to Vali, who he noticed looked rather ticked for some reason.

"Hey the first is set." She didn't even acknowledge him. Frowning slightly he put a hand on her shoulder. That getting her attention she turned to see his worried face. "Hey are you okay? You seem rather upset." She winced slightly at making him worry. And though she knew she could trust him with her life. Vali was reluctant to seem even remotely weak. So she decided not to tell him what was wrong.

"I'm fine Albion just said some things that got me mad." _Not exactly a lie, but still rather close to one…_ Frowning at what she said Rodrick wasn't completely convinced. But decided Vali would tell him when she wanted to.

"Well alright just try to not get distracted, from here on out it's a delicate operation." She nodded once and then they took off once again. Every once and a while they'd have to stop. As to let more of the unnamed soldiers run past them. But it wasn't too long until they had placed all but one of the charges. However that location also happened to be where the creature was. So being as stealthy as possible they approached the location. However as soon as they did… a guard impacted against the wall next to them with a sickening crunch. The back of the guards head also exploded when it hit the stone wall.

Needless to say they became more cautious as they rounded the corner. What they saw surprised them, because neither of them had ever seen the creature before them. It was tall, very tall about nine feet in height. However thanks to the shorter hallway it was slouched over. The actual height of the creature could've been anywhere from elven to thirteen. It was skinny, as in all the bones were clearly visible. The creature was very pale pink in color. As if someone was trying to cover it in raw chicken skin. It also had a long whip like tail. Along it were tiny spikes going all the way up to the top of its head.

The head actually unnerved them when they saw it. It looked as if someone attached a dog's snout to a human head. While also cutting off at least half of the snout, and stitched it close. The eyes were amphibian like, yet moved around like a chameleons. However what unnerved them the most, was when it opened its mouth to roar in anger. Thin needle like teeth extended outward, as a long forked tongue spit outward. It was thin and a foot in length. While the teeth were about five inches each. With the longest in the front being seven. It's legs were lanky and were shaped like grasshopper legs. Only with long, thin, and clawed feet.

Both of them didn't know how it didn't kill itself when it closed its mouth. However while not unnerving, they were most wary of the creatures arms. They were long about six feet in length. No muscle only skin and bones, however it didn't have fingers. Instead it had claws… twelve inch long claws that seemed to move like regular fingers. It were these same claws that were used to rip open another guard's chest. He died before he even felt the pain. His internal organs being shredded even with his Kevlar suit.

Though they were used to some pretty grueling sights, what the creature did to the guard sickened both of them. However for Vali, it also reminded her of a sight she didn't want to remember. It didn't help that every fiber of her being, was telling her to get away from the creature. Noticing that she was breathing hard, Rodrick saw that his partner was on the verge of a panic attack. Thinking quickly he grabbed her and ran to an empty room. He then quickly proceeded to close the blinds, while keeping a small crack open. This way he could see outside and keep track of the situation.

However for Vali, all she could do was remember that night her mother was killed. She didn't even know why she was remembering it. Only that she was, and the feeling of fear wasn't helping. Albion was yelling at her to calm down, but she paid him no heed. The creature and the way it killed, along with the overwhelming feeling of fear she felt. Blocked out all sound from getting to her. As for Rodrick he was extremely worried about her. He had never seen her act like this in all the time he's known her.

She had always been a strong, brave, and prideful battle maniac. Although she had lessen on that last one as the years had gone by. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with her. But he knew he had to do something. That's when he remembered what he'd do for his younger sister, when she woke up from a nightmare. He knew these two situations were different, but it was the only thing he could think of. So gently taking her into an embrace he massaged her back. He was rewarded as she started to shake less. Still he couldn't help but take in her pleasant scent. _Lavender, that's nice_ Thankful he held that position as Kuros started speaking to him.

 **[Lendopo Diren…]** (S/N Len–Doe-Poe Die-Rin) Rodrick was confused by what he said.

 _Huh? What does that have to do with anything?_ There was a pause before Kuros continued.

 **[As you know that means Feared one in Abyssal. What you don't know is that it is also the name for that creature.]** Rodrick inwardly frowned at the name. Already deducing what it could probably do. His deduction was met with agreement from the Elder dragon.

 **[Your thoughts are correct. It's greatest ability is being able to induce fear, into anyone near it. It does this by bringing up the worse memory the person has. And then enhances it, by putting more fear into it. However it is also very fast, strong, and intelligent. Truly a creature to be wary of.]** Rodrick scowled when he heard this, but was still confused by something.

 _If that's the case then how was I spared?_ Kuros chuckled at the question.

 **[You can thank me for that. Remember as an elder dragon you have a powerful mind. So most things like this don't affect you, well… at least not nearly as well. You see if it were to use all of its ability on just you. Then even you would feel quite a bit of fear. Although not nearly to the extent of some others.]** While Rodrick was talking to Kuros, Vali was starting to calm down. As she was, she also happened to be mentally beating herself up.

 _Look at me… crying and shaking in the arms of my greatest friend. I said I would stay strong and not rely on his help. But now… I just can't believe I lost it like that!_ As he was talking to Kuros Rodrick noticed that Vali had calmed down. However she spoke before he could.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I wanted to stay strong, so you wouldn't think that I'm weak. But I just don't know… something came over me and I lost it. I guess I truly am weak…" Sighing a bit then chuckling he patted her head a bit.

"Actually Vali it isn't your fault that you acted like this." Pulling back from him she looked at his face in confusion. Smiling a bit he explained what Kuros has just told him. Hearing this made her sigh in relief.

"Few! And here I thought I had broken down in fear just from some ugly monster. However…" Vali's face quickly became scrunched up in anger. "The next time I see that thing I'm ripping off its head!" Now it was Rodrick's turn to be afraid. Although it was fear of Vali and not the monster currently murdering everyone.

 **[You're certainly strange you know that? To be afraid of Vali, and not the literal creature of fear outside the room… that's just a bit strange.]** Being ticked off from that comment, he quickly smirked as he created a comeback.

 _Oh… I see and tell me are you not afraid of Masamune when she gets angry?_ There was no reply to that question causing Rodrick to smirk. _I thought so…_

 **Why can't we be friends? Sincerely the line break…**

They waited a bit in order to make sure the Lendopo Diren, had completely pass by them. Once sure they quietly exited the room, only to see the hallway littered with body parts. Blood was everywhere, dripping down the walls and even from the ceiling. Though the most disgusting thing was the body of a female soldier. She was ripped completely in two and thrown against a wall. Her head completely exploded from the impact. All in all they concluded it looked like a group of rabid zombies passed by here.

Not to say all zombies were bad, after all some were just simply undead brought back to life. However it was the rabid ones that gave them all a bad rep. But that's a story for another time. Deciding to hurry before they became the next victims, Rodrick quickly found the correct spot and planted the explosive. Walking away he heard Vali squeal, it was surprising since it was a really girly squeal. He also admitted it was kind of cute. However turning around he understood why she did.

On her was a intestine, which had fallen from one of the lamps.

"You know I probably would've freaked out a lot worse if that fell on me." Looking back at him while taking the organ off her shoulder, she folded her arms and nodded. This caused him to twitch his eye a bit. "You didn't have to make it seem like such a sure thing you know?" He only got a condescending smirk in response. This caused him to sigh as he started to move on.

 _So I help her in a moment of need, and this is the thanks I get… I guess I'll just never win when it comes to her…_ Still he ended up smiling, knowing that she was okay again. However his face became red when he heard a voice he wasn't expecting.

' _I told you! You can handle at least five girls. Why don't you add Vali chan and Sona chan to your group?'_ It was certainly surprising that Masamune was once again speaking.

 _Okay first you finally talk to me again and that's what you ask? Secondly it wouldn't be fair to any of them. I'll only accept if they all accept. This is why I agreed to Koneko and Ophis in the first place._ There was a pause before the sentient sword spoke again.

' _So they have to all agree huh?..._ Rodrick really didn't like the tone she had said that in.

 _What are you planning?_ His response was only a giggle which only made him more nervous. As for Vali she was having her own conversation.

 _Looks like you were right Albion, I'm sorry for snapping at you._ Currently Vali was apologizing to her lifelong partner. She did feel bad about yelling at him, considering what had just happened.

 **(Sigh… don't worry about it too much Vali. I understand how you feel about the whole thing. And I might be a hypocrite for saying this but… sometimes we just need to let people in, and ask for their help.)** Vali snorted at this before agreeing… to both things.

 _You're right you are a hypocrite._ At that Albion's ego deflated a bit. _Although I do see your point, and I guess I can at least trust you and Rodrick. And maybe Azazel as well…_ Looking towards him while they continued to run, she pictured him holding her again. Turning red she shook those thoughts from her head. _Okay… so where did that come from?_ Through her confusion she could hear Albion laughing… she decided to ignore him.

Going as fast as they could, they eventually made their way outside. There waiting for them was Allen and Riser, the former was holding some kind of briefcase. Noticing them Allen waved at them.

"Yo! It's about time you two made it. I got everything we need inside here. So let's get rid of the lake and get goin!" Although he still tried to act serious, Riser was also showing signs of impatience.

Nodding his head Rodrick answered them. "Alright, then this is how it'll go. I'll activate the bombs starting a five minute countdown. It'll be up to us to destroy the lake, and then get out as fast as we can. The explosion is going to be rather massive." All gaining serious faces, Rodrick took that as the go sign. So taking out the detonator he pressed the button. Now having only five minutes, Vali and Rodrick quickly activated their sacred gears. Rodrick's was the same black gauntlet. However Vali's was different from both Boosted and Dragon gears. It still had gauntlets, but it also had two silver wings with blue gems on them. This was Divine Dividing.

It also came with a helmet with a blue visor. She would've gone balance breaker, but seeing Rodrick not using his… she decided to forgo that for now.

As for Riser he just started preparing a large blast of fire. He also brought out his wings, which were actually just fire shaped into bird wings. Allen though was the most surprising, taking off his gloves he activated his ability. Quickly a white aura surrounded him, and when it disappeared Allen's outfit had changed. He was still wearing his coat, however he now had a white cloak over him. It was slightly cross stitched at the bottom, and it had a hood with an opera mask attached.

However what was really surprising were his arms. One was white glove with a large cuff at the wrist it also had blue lines go up his forearms, and the other was a black claw with a grey metal cuff around his wrist. The black arm also had red lines going up it. This was Crowned clown his a special ability that he possessed.

Now with their powers activated, they all jumped back and launched their respective attacks at the black lake. From Riser came a giant fireball, from Vali came a dense ball of energy, from Allen came a cross made of energy, and then from Rodrick came a series of draconic lightning bolts. As soon as they all collided with the lake there was a massive explosion. Bracing from the blast, they all waited until it stopped.

Seeing how there was smoke Rodrick used a wind spell to blow it all away. All of them were happy with the results. Now instead of a large black lake, there was a huge crater. Seeing how they didn't have much time left, Vali grabbed Rodrick, while Riser grabbed Allen. Flying fast they managed to get a hundred meters away… when the explosion happened. Much to their misfortune, the explosion was a lot bigger than Rodrick thought it would be. In fact the blast wave was so strong and big, that it knocked all four of them out of the air.

Crashing into the snowy hill they had recently climbed and descended. Riser had ended up falling face first and being buried. Pulling him out seeing that they landed correctly. They looked between each other before looking towards the facility. Or at least where it _was_ located… Instead there was now a huge crater, which was only enhanced by the crater they already made. Once again looking between each other they couldn't help but laugh.

Recovering first Rodrick decided they needed to get moving. "Well I hope Odin doesn't mind the new landmark. As for now we're done here, let's all go home." Cracking his back and stretching Riser nodded in agreement. Although he once again had his condescending smirk on his face.

"Riser must agree with you, and luckily for Riser he can just teleport home." He started to use the spell before he hesitated. Looking back at the rest that were wondering what he was doing he spoke again. Only this time it held no arrogance. "Okay even I must say it has been a pleasure working with all of you. So the least I can say is I hope we meet again in the future." And with that he finally teleported out of the area, leaving the others with their jaws hanging low. Vali was the first to speak what they were all thinking.

"Did we just get a compliment from Riser?" The other two just nodded dumbly before hiking back up the hill. Although this time around Vali was standing a bit closer to Rodrick. When they were almost to the jet Rodrick turned to their only female companion.

"So what are you planning now? I mean you can easily get back to the Grigori. Or do you just want to ride in the jet you and Azazel stole again?" At hearing that Allen couldn't help but turn to look at them.

 _Azazel stole his plane?_ His thoughts were confirmed when Vali giggled a bit.

"You should know that it was Azazel that did the theft. I only didn't tell you about it. But yeah I'll see you two off then teleport back home. I'd fight you, but this has been an exhausting day. We'll just have to have our match next time. And also Rodrick…" Her voice had trailed off and become shy at the end. This prompted both boys to look at her in confusion. However that turned to surprise as Vali took off both her and Rodrick's helmet. She then quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That is for helping me earlier." They just stared at her while she laughed. "Hahaha… Well this is it see you boys later." With one last wink she teleported off. Shaking his heads from his silver haired friend Rodrick turned to Allen.

"Well that was something, but any ways… what do you want to do?" Shaking his head again to clear his mind Allen thought for a moment.

"Well if you can drop me off at the Vatican, that'd be great. Since you know… I still need to officially quit. Plus Timcampy is there, and Master Cross would kill me if I lost him." Nodding his head they both got onto the jet and they left. However neither of them, noticed the four figures watching them from the tree line. The only humanoid one of them spoke to the others. His voice was hoarse as if it he didn't use it for a very long time. Yet it still held a certain strength to it.

"Well, well, well. It seems the ones we have to thank for our escape have left us. I had hoped to thank them… properly. Oh well there is always next time, now come my brothers we have work to do." With that all four of them disappeared into the shadows.

 **Judan: Well here it is another ending, yet there still hasn't been a serious fight! Even I'm getting bored of that and I'm writing this thing!**

 **Slayer: Wait don't you mean I'm typing this thing? I mean my grammar isn't the best, but it is about a quintillion times better than yours.**

 **Judan: Now that's just mean Slayer…**

 **Slayer: Whatever, now time for the discussion. Vali has now grown closer to Rodrick, and we now confirms she's part of the harem.**

 **Shadow: Yeah and also Riser has lessen up on his arrogance a bit. This will definitely change the outcome of Rias's arranged marriage.**

 **Judan: Yep and Allen's now in a spot to take up the knight position.**

 **Shadow: I must say I'm a little sad that the Abyss got thrown a curveball here. After all my home is the Abyss!**

 **Rodrick: Ahh… Don't worry you don't matter to this story. The most you'll do is show up in an omake. Speaking of which… why hasn't there been one lately?**

 **Judan: (shrugs) Well to be honest it's mostly because these chapters have pretty good length already. So I don't want to burn anyone out by adding more stuff. Next chapter though will be shorter with an Omake.**

 **Slayer: Yeah we'll get on that as soon as we created chapters for the other stories. Also make sure to check out some of my other stories. If you can get passed the terrible beginners grammar, I'm sure you'll enjoy them. Well I guess that's all the time we have right now.**

 **Judan: Especially since it's five in the morning. I thought you said you wouldn't stay up that long writing anymore?**

 **Slayer: Yeah the last time wasn't pretty… I ended up blowing up a moon…**

 **Everyone: Uh….**

 **Slayer: Okay then well this has been a Dark Guard production, now signing off!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Judan: Welcome! For it is once again time to bring out this latest chapter!**

 **Slayer: In other words we've already circulated through the other stories. But once again thank you for all the support.**

 **Judan: Correct, and today we thank someone for a new character. This is an OC made by PersonaQeminod1**

 **Shadow: Yes thank you, and though he doesn't appear quite yet we're getting there.**

 **Judan: As a side note there is only one chapter left before the poll is closed. We'll post the harem results after the comment section.**

 **Rodrick: Do I get a say in that?**

 **Shadow: What do you think?**

 **Rodrick: No…**

 **Judan: Damn right you don't! Now who'll do the disclaimer?**

 **Kunou: I'll do it! Since I'm new and all.**

 **Judan: Go right ahead then.**

 **Kunou: Alright… We here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's, and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the Story!**

 **Character sheet invalid at this time…. No detailed fights to draw data from…**

 **Peerage: Will not be posted next chapter since completed.**

 **King: Rodrick OC**

 **Queen: Sakuya (Touhou)**

 **Rooks: Mittelt, Koneko**

 **Knights: Ryu Shibura OC, Allen Walker (D grey man)**

 **Bishops: Kunou, Asia**

 **Pawns: Issei (4), Fem Vali (4)**

 **Harem votes: actual harem… Ophis, Koneko, Fem Vali, Sona,**

 **Grafyia - 5**

 **Akeno-1**

 **Ravel-4**

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ **= Masamune**

 _Hello=_ Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

Chapter Five: The end of an Era

 _The Void king_

I gave out a tired yawn while walking into what could be, one of the biggest hassles of my life. You see it's been about three days, since me and my team had blown up an entire mountain. Not that we meant to destroy an entire mountain of course. But the explosion was a lot bigger than I'd anticipated.

 _I'll need to work on my demolition skills._ But that could wait until later. At the moment I was heading into a meeting, to explain what exactly had happened during the mission. However Odin was also going to be there to listen to my report. It will be rather interesting I'll give it that, but the fact that all the three faction leaders will be there… well… I wasn't in the mood to deal with Sirzechs and Michael. But I will be looking forward to their reactions to Azazel's new appearance.

I chuckled at that as I approached the large door leading to the meeting room. To be honest… this place was literally an all-girls high-school somewhere in Norway. Why Odin chose this place was completely beyond me. In fact I don't even know how I got here! Only that I woke up here with a note telling me the details from Azazel, with a smiley face on it. Apparently the beating I gave him from before wasn't good enough. But back to the matter at hand… Standing outside the door I gave another yawn and pushed it open.

Inside there were already a bunch of people. Looking around I could see that they were once again divided, on opposite sides of a large wooden table. One side sat Riser, a man with long red hair and a cloak with metal pauldrons on it. The cloak was black and he was looking at me with narrowed blue eyes. He almost looked like Rias. But that was to be expected, seeing how he was Sirzechs Rias' older brother.

Next to him sat a silver haired woman in a maids outfit. And to be frank… the women's resemblance to Sakuya was uncanny. This was Grafyia the so called ultimate queen of Sirzechs peerage. Although she and Sakuya have been at each other's throats since they've met. I know they don't hate each other but… it was a pretty intense rivalry. And so far one hasn't been able to outdo the other, whether it be fighting or cleaning. Her specialty in combat however is ice magic. This is interesting, seeing how the only other devil who has ice is Serafall Leviathan. Sona's older sister and also one of the four Maos of the devils.

However any relation between them is unknown at the moment. She is also "officially" Sirzechs wife, but somethings always bothered me about that. As a side note she is also one of the few high-class devils I actually like. Mostly because she keep her king in check. Surprisingly that was all there was on the devils side. So just giving Grafyia a small wave which was returned, I looked over to the Angel side of things.

Allen gave me a small wave in which I returned. There were also two more individuals. One was a blonde hair woman who seemed to radiate beauty. She wore white garments and had a beaming smile that almost blinded me.

 **[ARGH! Look away from that unnatural thing, before we can't see anymore! Curse you dragon sight!]** I quickly complied, the woman who almost blinded us was Gabriel one of the strongest Seraphs. She was also said to be the most beautiful woman in heaven. Which I doubted but nevertheless didn't voice any ideas otherwise. You see like Grafyia, Serafall, and Ajuka… she was one of the few high class beings, I didn't have too much of a problem with. Mostly because she was so damn hard to dislike in the first place.

But I'll still never understand why Serafall hates her. Yep one of the friendliest and kindest devils in the underworld hates one of the friendliest and kindest angels… go figure? Next to her was a man who looked rather similar and seemed a lot stronger. He had blond hair, a stern yet kind face, and also wore white clothing. This man was the arch angel Michael. Someone who I'd love to never to get into a fight with. Not to say I'd lose, but the collateral damage would be rather high.

Looking further I saw an empty seat which I had to guess was for me. Next to that was a black and blue Azazel who gave me a thumbs up. Vali was sitting next to him, and when she saw me did something unexpected. She waved before jumping up, picking up Azazel and switched seats with him. Deciding not to question it I made my way to the seat. Sitting down I looked at the last person in the room. I could immediately tell that he was Odin, the ruler of the northern pagan gods. Most assuredly, not someone I want to fight for at least a hundred years.

He was bald on the top of his head, with white curly hair on the back and sides. On his face he sported a nicely trimmed large beard. Over left eye sat an eyepatch. He wore what looked like standard Norse battle armor. However what confused me was the empty seat next to him. It was strange because every other seat was filled. So either someone was late… or the old god ditched someone. (J/N I wonder who that could be?) Looking around and seeing that everyone was here. Well um mostly all here, the Norse god stood up to address us.

"Well it's good to see the youngsters all here, and finally the neutral party and leader shows. Now I'd rather not push this meeting to long, because this is an all-girls school and I have some plans for it." At the end of his words he giggled perversely. At that I couldn't help but slam my head on the table. Not even looking up I could feel Vali pat my back in pity. She understood my pain, as both of us have to deal with perverts on a daily bases. Issei for me, and Azazel for her.

Strangely Gabriel showed her nativity by questioning the old god. "What do you mean by plans Lord Odin?" At her words I quickly looked up and stared at her in wonder.

 _How can someone that old… be so… pure? I know the angel thing and all but even Michael's looking at her confused._ Shaking my head lightly I gave a small chuckle. If I was honest with myself, this was one of the reasons she was so hard to hate. She was about as innocent as Asia was. Looking back to Odin, I could see that he too was a bit shaken by her questioning. Eventually he just shook his confusion away and started speaking again.

"Well… let's forget about that for now. Anyways… Before I reward those involved I'd like to hear the details of the mission. Which leads us to the young dragon Rodrick Booker." After saying my name everyone turned to me, causing me to give a small nervous smile.

So clearing my throat, I took out the hard written report I'd created for this meeting. It was lucky for me that I kept it, along with the copies in my pocket dimension. Thank the outsider for void magic! So straightening the papers I stood up.

"Alright then the papers I'm about to hand out, has both a detail telling of what happened. Along with other relevant information later discovered through Kuros, and looking through the files we stole." Turning to my left side I handed the stack of stapled papers to Vali, leaving a single packet for me. "If you would only take one that'd be great, you see I don't know if I have enough here." Everyone nodded and took a single packet as they were passed around. Once they made it back to me I put the rest away. Looking around at everyone I started my report.

"Alright now this mission as you know was handed down to you by Lord Odin." I nodded towards the Norse god who acknowledged it, and motioned for me to continue. "Now at O' six hundred in the evening I met up with Vali at the Kuoh airport. At this point we got on the vehicle I recently believed was stolen, only to find out Azazel both took it and changed the locking password."

I couldn't help but glare at Azazel before continuing. "Once on board we picked up Riser in china, and then Allen in Rome. As you can see things went pretty smoothly even after we landed in Russia." Following along the others nodded in agreement before I continued.

"After climbing a large hill we made it to the top, only to find what Lord Odin wanted. It turned out the strange disturbance was actually a rather large facility. It surrounded what looked like a black lake. However through the files we took, I discovered that it was actually an unstable portal to the Abyss." Everyone actually looked rather disturbed at that piece of information. But didn't speak quite yet, prompting me to continue.

"Once within range of the facility, Kuros noticed that the people guarding the entrance didn't have normal weapons. Instead they were using guns with Dark maker bullets. These bullets through a special poison stop all unnatural healing processes. Meaning even a phoenix would heal as slow as a human if shot." Everyone except those who were there looked shocked at this. Hell even Odin had now lost his entire playful demeanor, and was now looking quite serious.

Giving them a moment to look through what I just said, in the packet I continued. "Now after quickly taking out the two guards we infiltrated the base and split up. During this Allen and Riser found out some things about numbered subjects. While me and Vali found a barracks, which allowed me to also get into disguise. Luckily I also found a key card to use, on top of the ones we stole from the guard outside. More details about the guards and the conversation are in the packet. And I'll answer any question after I'm done." They all voiced their consent while I waited for them to go over the information.

Eventually they gave me the go ahead. Continuing while skipping over our wandering about the facility. I started telling the part where the alarm was tripped because of the Lendopo Diren. At this point both Allen and Riser, started to act suspiciously for a few seconds but it passed by quickly. Also for Vali's sake I skipped the part where she was overcome with fear. Looking back at her I could see that she was extremely grateful. After that I then explained how we blew up the portal and facility.

After which I then began to explain their true motives. "Now to the actually important bit here." That got everyone's direct attention. "The portal was actually supposed to be used to summon different abyssal creatures to experiment on. However thanks to Subject ones interference, the portal destabilized and became what looked like a black lake. It was still possible to get access to the Abyss with it, but it became a much riskier and slower process. However it was only thanks to their leaders careful planning, that they subdued subject one. Otherwise it would've been impossible not to mention disastrous to stop it once it got going."

I stopped to take a breath knowing this next part would create a panic. "You see… subject one was a… Darkwraith…" At this everyone but me, Allen, Riser, Vali, and Odin started to panic and yell things out to each other. But for the others of my group, they just didn't understand what the big deal was. Eventually Odin had enough and stood up.

"Silence!" His loud booming voice held authority that belongs to an older god. It was also effective as everyone became silenced. Seeing how everyone was quiet he nodded to me to continue. Not wanting to anger him further I complied.

"Now along with the dar… I mean Subject one, there was subject four. Now there isn't much information on this one, only that it was a dragon like creature and seemed very old. Next was subject nine but you already know about that. Then subject twelve which they called it a Jersey Devil. Not really sure how to feel about that one…" Everyone looked around at each other a bit strangely before turning back to me. "Now finally there was subject One B… but there really wasn't much information on it. Only that it shared the same cell as subject one. All they knew was that Subject one called Subject one B its shadow. Now that's all for my report."

Once done I sat down and took a drink from the cup in front of me. Only to immediately spit it out. "What the hell is this stuff?!" Surprisingly Odin answered that question.

"Oh that? That is whiskey, you know stuff to grow hair on your chest." I stared at him before picking up the glass, and tossing it into the nearest garbage can. "Why did you do that?! That was perfectly good whiskey!" I didn't even give him an answer instead I looked around the room. Surprisingly all the women in the room were giving me impressed stares. While Allen using the distraction did the same thing to his cup. Shaking my head I waited for things to get back on track. It happened sooner than expected.

Unsurprisingly it was Azazel who got us back on it. "Now while this whole whiskey thing is intriguing… We really should be discussing the Darkwraith." Everyone flinched at his words, but nodded in agreement. Clapping his hands he turned to Odin. "Now then Lord Odin, do you think it is one of the three?" At his words Odin stroked his beard before shaking his head.

"No I don't believe so; if it were then nothing could stop it. Even with careful planning, I doubt even the Great Red or Ophis. Could put up a decent fight against one of the three, those beings don't rule the Abyss for nothing you know?" At his words I frowned deeply. Mostly at his comment about Ophis, I know their power first hand. But I also know that he was telling the truth. Kuros had told me all about it the night I got back.

However Vali was understandably confused. "Wait who are these three you're talking about? And how could they be stronger than Red and Ophis chan?" Odin stared at her before answering.

"I guess we might as well tell you. You see a long time ago there was a being named Manus. This being… no monster ruled the Abyss another dimension, which is almost inaccessible except through special means. Manus wanted to consume everything in order to gain power. But in order to do that, he needed an army. His first attempt at the perfect soldier was an Abyss walker. However they didn't hold as much power as he wanted, because they were created in almost the same way reincarnated devils are. His second attempt was a complete success. They were the Darkwraiths, powerful beings that rivals even the greatest of us in strength."

Despite the way he was describing them, Vali seemed to be interested in these beings. More than likely so she could fight them, the girl was a battle nut after all.

Still Odin continued with his lecture. "Of the Darkwraiths came the three. The three embodiments of the Abyss, the strongest of the three was actually the first Darkwraith. He was named Darkness. The second strongest was the second oldest, he was named Night. Then the third strongest was named Shadow. Oddly enough… Shadow is actually the youngest of all the Darkwraiths." That got Vali to hum in interest before he continued.

"Eventually Manus was destroyed however, and this left the three in charge of the Abyss. Now those three are in the top thirty strongest beings in known creation. With Ophis and Red existing on the lower part of the spectrum. The three Darkwraiths however is on the top of the spectrum."

I nodded my head in agreement the Darkwraiths are not to be trifled with. However we all stopped talking as well as moving when we heard clapping. Looking towards the back of the room we saw someone standing by the wall. We couldn't see its face but its eyes were a bright orange with black sclera. It wore a black cloak with a hood that covered its face in shadow. It also wore a dark silver colored scale mail shirt, and black leather pants. On its feet were black plated long boots. Its hands were covered in plated black leather gloves. Then finally it wore round pauldrons of dark silver on its shoulders.

When it stopped clapping it spoke in a voice that chilled my bones. It was deep, and held an ancient feeling to it. As if my dragon instincts were demanding that I run away in fear.

"Well done, well done… You are quite knowledgeable Odin of the Norse gods." Slowly we all got up while Odin called out to him.

"I'd thank you for the compliment, but I'd rather you explain to us why you're here?" The man, no being chuckled a deep dark laugh before answering.

"Well I guess there's no time for pleasantries, just like those other five I killed." At his words Gabriel spoke to him.

"You killed people? Who?!" Again that bone chilling laugh before he answered.

"Oh just some people who I knew would eventually get in my way. At least on what I knew of their plans. It was too bad… as I said they skipped on pleasantries so I really didn't learn all their names… I do know one called himself the god of darkness or something. Two more were Loki and a dog named Fenrir. Another was crazy and had twelve bat wings… I tore them off and watched him scream in pain while he fell to the ground. I think his last name was Lucifer or something." At this I heard Vali gasp in shock from her position behind me.

Turning back to her I could see a multitude of emotions. There was anger, relief, sorrow, disappointment, and even fear. Gently grabbing her hand I looked into her eyes. Noticing what I was doing she calmed down a bit, but still seemed quite conflicted. Not that I blame her, because if what he said was true… then this guy had killed her grandfather. The very person who made her life a living nightmare. And now… while she was happy he was dead, she would never get a chance to do it herself.

And so lost her chance to avenge her mother, you see… her grandfather was the one to kill her. Odin however looked furious over the death of Loki and Fenrir but didn't comment. However it seemed this guy wasn't done yet.

He kept talking after observing Vali's actions. However that alone made me step in front of her protectively. "Hmm… The girl is conflicted strange… but the boy seems strong for his age. No matter, now let's see the last one was after someone named Ophis but I killed him to… called himself Bikou or Boukou or something. Did something strange, called it senjutsu? But in the end I killed him as well." Now it was my turn to feel conflicted. Because on one hand he may have helped protect Ophis, but on the other hand I didn't feel reassured by it. Especially since he said their plans interfered with his.

So narrowing my eyes I decided to question him. "You said these five had conflicting plans when compared to yours. What did you mean by that?" He turned to me and his eyes looked intrigued by my question. So without laughter this time he answered.

"A bright boy you are, but I guess there's no harm in telling you a dead man's plans. Well you see they were all working to change the world. But not in the way I wanted, they wanted a new world order with them at its head. They wanted to take the current people of this world and rule them. But my plans are rather different to theirs." At his words everyone was shocked, relieved, and suspicious of this guy's own plans. So stepping forward Odin spoke.

"Now we thank you for putting a stop to them, we would like to know your own plans." Everyone was now waiting for his answer; however it wouldn't be one we liked.

"Don't worry Odin there are no thanks necessary, as for my plans… Well I'd like to tell you… but you see I'm on a tight schedule. And my followers usually get restless without me to guide them. But before I wrap this up I will say my name…" Everyone was now on guard because of his words. But what he said next we weren't prepared for. "My name is Xilo the Darkwraith and I'm here to cause your extinction." And with that a bunch of strange creatures burst through the walls all around us.

They wore bandages and armor made of leather. They also seemed to be made of rotting flesh, although there was no smell to suggest that. Each one had long two feet long double edged blades coming from the top of their wrists. And only their right yellow eye was visible as the other was wrapped in a bandage. But what we could see of their faces… it was horrible worms crawling around in it trying to get into the creature. Trying to devour it, these creatures also seemed to be fairly powerful as they moved around quickly in the room.

Just looking at them made me sick, these creatures just weren't natural. Quickly I asked Kuros what they are.

 **[Hmm… I'm sorry but I don't know. However based on his name Xilo I'd have to guess some sort of undead. After all Xilo means rot in Abyssal.]** I internally agreed with him and quickly brought out Masamune who spoke to me.

' _Awww… it's been so long since I've been used!~ Let's kick some ASS!'_ Chuckling at her enthusiasm, I was also worried about her present condition. Sensing this she eased my worries. _'Don't worry if I'm in sword mode I should be just fine. Although I'll have to tell you something soon…'_ I wanted to question her on that but decided to let her tell me later.

Looking around I counted at least thirty of them. This was unfortunately three times the numbers we had. But I also knew that these creatures were out matched. Now with them surrounding us I looked at Vali who looked back to me. The two of us smirked before charging the three in front of us. Unfortunately those six were standing on the table.

 _I hope you didn't pay too much for this Odin._ Doing a downwards slash at the closest creature, it dodged by rolling to the side. Unfortunately this had the effect of me chopping the table into two pieces. However I had planned it that way and the creature still on the table, lost its balance and fell. Not wasting time I decapitated it, taking advantage of its vulnerable state. And with that move the fight had started. With the death of one of their own the others gave a loud screech in rage and charged. It was then that we learned these creatures were a lot tougher than we thought. I currently had only two targets, but by using tag teaming they kept me on my toes.

When I blocked one attack, the other snuck in from behind. I attack the other then the other one struck. Blocking another overhead strike with Masamune I twisted to the side to dodge its second blade. Then disengaging Masamune I turned to block a double stab from my other opponent. I was then forced to jump to dodge another attack from the other. Landing behind it I decided to stop playing nice and started pumping energy into Masamune. This time when they came at me, I sliced through the first ones weapons and bisected it. The other seeing this rolled out of the way of my second swing.

However it recovered rather quickly and came at me even faster than before. I wasn't even able to retaliate. The creature's blades whistled through the air as it tried to take off my arm. Only for me to jump to the side at the last second. Looking around quickly I noticed that there were only eighteen left. However all of them seemed to be moving faster than before. Before I could ponder this more, I had to duck less I lost my head. Acting quickly I tried to give it a slash across its chest using its miss. However with reflexing unseen before it twisted out of the way.

Blinking in surprise I almost didn't dodge its counter attack. Doing a back flip I managed to once again save my neck. However I did feel a slight cut on my left cheek. Wiping off the blood I looked towards my enemy. Around me I could see only ten left. At this I finally realized what was happening.

 _The more we kill the faster the others get! But how?_ I decided to find out later, and engaged my opponent in a fierce battle of blades. It was a rather odd exchange however. Seeing how our weapons never clashed together. Instead it was more of a deadly dance, with me always dodging its second blade while it tried to never touch Masamune. I guess it just learned after what happened to its comrade. Deciding to end this once and for all, I kicked out with my right leg catching the creature unawares.

In doing so I sent it crashing into the far wall. Quickly taking advantage of it I went full speed and drove Masamune into its cranium. However like before no blood came from it as it died. Turning around I saw nine left, with each person of my group fighting one on one battles. Looking at Vali I saw that her sacred gear was activated. Feeling more protective of her than anyone else I came in from behind. It didn't even see me coming as I lopped off its head.

Or at least that's what was supposed to happen. Instead it ducked and kicked upwards hitting my chin. Fortunately Vali took advantage of this, and punched a hole in its head while I recovered. Running up to me she knelt down to check on me.

"Hey are you alright?" Rubbing my chin I nodded before speaking.

"Yeah for the most part, but what it just did should've been impossible." She also agreed with me and helped me up. Looking around I saw Odin, Azazel, Sirzechs, and Allen take care of their enemies. However the remaining four ended up becoming even faster, fast enough that I was starting to have a hard time tracking them. Splitting up I went to help Grafyia. This turned out to be the correct move, as I managed to block an attack that came from behind her. In doing so I also destroyed the weapon.

Jumping back I heard the creature hiss in frustration. Narrowing my eyes at the creatures I began to get annoyed by them. So far the only thing keeping them alive is that unnatural speed of theirs. Turning around Grafyia realized what could've happened and thanked me.

I just turned back with a smile before replying. "No thanks are necessary, beside you're one of the few high-class devils I actually like." At my comment I could've sworn if I didn't know any better that she blushed. But like I said I know better, after all she's both Grafyia and Sirzechs' wife… right? Shaking my head at those thoughts, I channeled more chakra to my eyes and legs to give me a boost. So moving even faster I matched the creature, surprised at my speed he couldn't move as I bisected him at the waist. Turning to join with the others, eventually the last one was killed by Odin when he smashed in its head.

At this point everyone was a bit winded. But we still had one person left. Turning back to Xilo we saw that he was walking slowly to the right, but then stopped and spoke.

"Man that was a bit dramatic don't you agree? Anyway how did you like my corpse puppets? Amazing aren't they, the more you disabled the more I could focus on the others increasing their abilities." I clenched my fist and grit my teeth at his explanation. Necromancy… Kuros was right about his abilities. I turned my glare on him as he continued. "Now I guess this is usually the part where the villain, explains his evil plan right? Well sorry I'm not about to tell you anything. Besides this little skirmish was just to test you, and let me say… I'm not impressed. Don't get me wrong I know all of you were holding back. But remember this… I have no reason to hold back."

The way he said that worried me. Because it was true! Unlike him we cared about causing unnecessary deaths. But it would seem that this guy didn't care. And he continued gloating about it.

"In truth there's nothing wrong with wanting to protect people. But this new war I'll start will leave no room for bystanders. So you'll just have to make a choice each time you fight." He then paused dramatically before continuing. "You know… every time a world starts to settle, someone throws a rock at it. Be it a tiny pebble to a large stone. And believe me, I'm just winding up. I hope we." He was cut off as Odin brought out Gungier and chucked it at the Darkwraith. The spear hit it dead on right through his heart. However what happened next… honestly creeped me out.

Xilo still talked. "Sorry but this too is nothing but a puppet. As I was saying… I hope we meet in person someday…" With that the corpse puppet fell over as lifeless as it was supposed to be. Releasing a breath I didn't know I had, I turned to the faction leaders.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Looking around at each other Odin eventually answered me.

"For now we tell only those we trust the most and prepare. We don't know how much this Xilo knows, and we don't know what he's planning. For now we'll need to send word to the other factions. We must warn them about the Darkwraith. But again don't tell too many people, we don't want anyone to panic. Considering he plans to start a war that will not only change our world… but also the world of man." We all nodded in agreement before he spoke again. "Now I believe a reward is in order for those who took the mission correct?" While Riser was beaming at this, the rest of us were a little bit more humble.

"Now please accept these gifts." Snapping his fingers four identical boxes appeared in front of each of us. "Well go on take them." Nodded gratefully I took the box and opened it. Inside I found four gleaming silver ingots. Each on the length of the box, and the box was one foot squared. Looking at them more closely I finally realized what they were.

"Is this…" I was cut off by Odin's hand as he answered my incoming question.

"Yes… each of you is being given four bars of Mithril." At this everyone was looking at him in shock. Mithril… one of the strongest magical metals in existence. Only secretly tied by moon iron, not that any of them knew what it was. Seeing how it was created in my world. However I do believe that Bladedancer was once again, trying to create something better. Not that I'll ever know seeing how I now live here. At his gifts each of us bowed gratefully even Riser.

Smiling he decided now was the time to end the meeting. And with that the devils said their goodbyes and quickly teleported away. Michael and Gabriel were about to leave before Allen stopped them.

"Gabriel sama, Michael sama, there is something I need to discuss with you. In private before you return to heaven." The two angels looked between each other before turning back to Allen. Gabriel was the one to answer him.

"If there's something you need we can talk about it. However seeing how we've been gone a long while, I hope you don't mind if we talk quickly." Allen bowed before turning to me.

"Wish me luck old friend?" I chuckled before waving him off and speaking.

"Yeah I'll do that, see you around Allen." Then once again there was a bright light and they were gone as well. Turning back to Odin he just smiled and waved before leaving. This just left me Azazel and Vali. Speaking of Vali… when everyone else was gone, she collapsed to her knees and started crying. It wasn't tears of sadness per say… more like tears of pure frustration.

"He's dead… He's dead! I… I was supposed to be the one to do it!" Based on those words I understood that she was talking about her grandfather's death. You see in the underworld there was a civil war after the original Maos' deaths. One side was led by their descendants who wanted to continue the old ways. The others were led by the current Maos. Suffice it to say the old Maos faction lost. But some of them survived like Vali's grandfather. Eventually he had a son who married a human woman. Vali's mother, however… he manage to somehow get her father, to be cruel to both of them when he found out she had Divine Dividing.

Eventually he killed her father and then her mother right in front of her. Still she's not exactly sure how, but Vali escaped and was eventually found by Azazel. Sure he's not the best role model but he still cared for her, and did his best to help her. But she still wanted to one day get revenge on her grandfather. But now… that'll never happen.

You know I really do hate it when she's crying. It just never suited her, the strong woman who does everything to keep on moving. So crouching down I wrapped my arms around her. While Azazel knelt down on one knee and put his hand on her back. Feeling my embrace she gripped my coat and laid her head on my chest. Tears dripping down her face. Looking up my eyes met Azazel's and I knew he hated this as much as I did. After all Vali was very much his daughter in all but blood.

When she stopped crying she just sat there with her head on my chest. Not that I minded, she was very close to me. One of the first friends I made in the Grigori. It may also help that Ophis considered her a sister as well. My thoughts were interrupted by her voice. It was rather small right now and she sounded fragile.

"Rodrick I need to ask you something." Looking down at her I held her at arm's length while Azazel got up.

Smiling softly at her I spoke to her. "You can ask me for anything, and if I can do it I will." Biting her lip she eventually took a deep breath before talking once again. However what she asked for truly shocked me.

"Rodrick I would like to join your peerage." This surprised both me and Azazel. Vali had actually once rejected my offer to join before.

So you can't blame me for being a bit skeptical. "What made you decide to join up with me Vali?" She sighed and after a moment answered me.

"Before when you asked, I still wanted to get revenge. To continue fighting stronger opponents until I reached him. With you sure I'd get strong training partners, but I knew you wouldn't want me going after revenge." I had to agree with her on that one. In the end revenge does nothing, but leaves a bad taste in your mouth. "But now… my life's goal was taken away from me. And even if we killed Xilo, it wouldn't be the same since what he's doing isn't personal."

I was surprised at this point to see the brash and head strong Vali, think this through so carefully. What she said was true; Xilo's only after us because we'll stand in his way. Not because he hates any of us. I could tell by the way he was talking; he seemed actually rather down at having to kill us.

"Rodrick…" I turned my attention back to her. "Before you left, me and Ophis talked about something. She asked me how I felt about you, and at the time I said you were my best friend." At this point I started to get a sneaking suspicion about all these girls Ophis is talking to. But I didn't say anything out loud. "But now…" As she said that, without warning she kissed me. I was pretty frozen at this, while I could hear Azazel laughing in the background.

 _The perverted bastard will pay for that._ After a moment our lips parted and she began speaking again.

"Ophis also said recently during my latest visit that if I want me, Koneko, and her can share you. So to stay with you I'd like to join." It was at this time that I began to wonder if Ophis… was trying to have me create a harem or something. I mean I'm not Issei! I never really thought of having one. That was when something else clicked in my head.

 _What if she ends up talking to Sona?_ At this I could only chuckle before I answered her.

"Well if Ophis said it's okay what can I say? Although… if you join you're going to have to be a pawn. I don't have any other piece that could work for you." Despite what I told her she nodded her head and started hugging me again. Rubbing her back while holding her I looked over at Azazel who had stopped laughing. Instead he was smiling and nodding his head. I guess that was him giving me his permission. Eventually standing up I got out my chess case from my storage dimension.

Now as I said before each piece was worth twice as much as the original. However that was only to give you a base to go off of. The pieces actually get stronger as the king gets stronger. So for me at this time each piece is actually worth two and a half regular pieces. So as I got out my pawn pieces, all of them together were worth ten. That just proves how strong Sakuya was, since being a queen that meant she was worth twenty.

So with the four pawns in hand I turned to Vali. "Okay last chance after this there's no turning back." She nodded her head vigorously before giving a verbal answer.

"Yes I'm ready, from now I on I just want to be with you." I smiled warmly at her while I started channeling my energy into the pawns. Each one started to glow and float in my hand. At this point there was only one thing left to do.

"Alright then. Vali Lucifer, I Rodrick Booker hereby ask you to pledge your life to me. Until such a time as when yourself become a king and gain your own set. Do you accept these terms?" Taking a deep breath to solidify her resolve she spoke.

"Yes I accept and pledge myself to you." I smiled at that, because it meant that she truly wanted this. Another part of this was a making sure that both parties agreed. And that it wasn't just one sided, although if someone was dead than the pact would revolve around the persons last thoughts. I was the one in charge in making this part work. Because I didn't like how most of the time Devils went around adding people all Willy nilly.

Stretching out my hand the pieces all floated around her as I spoke. "I thank you for deciding to join, now become a pawn of this peerage and become strong." All at once the pieces flew into her, one in her chest, one into her head, and the last two into her arms. Then there was a white glow that surrounded her, but quickly faded. Looking at her I could see that her eyes were closed. Suddenly she pitched forward, but I caught her easily enough. Now in my arms I could tell she was only just asleep. Not that I blame her, I also felt quite exhausted when I gained my king piece.

Picking her up bridal style I turned to speak to Azazel. "Did you know that when I gave Issei his pieces he glowed red?" At my words he chuckled before shaking his head.

"No I didn't but I can only assume that this will be the start of something new. Both Ddraig and Albion working together, they must both be rolling around in horror." We shared a laugh at that, before he shook his head and gave me a stern look. "You better take care of her Void emperor, or else I will kill you. I don't care how strong you are, you hurt her you die." I could only smile and nod my head, which caused his expression to soften. "Alright then I guess it's time to go, you have things to do, and I have plenty of paper work to do…" He chuckled hysterically at that.

But I could understand I've seen his office, most of the time his desk I filled with papers. In fact I'm surprised that the table didn't collapse under the weight. Waving goodbye to me he was about to teleport before we heard Vali speak.

"Wait…" Turning to her we saw that she was awake again. Looking to me she asked me to put her down, and I complied. Although I did have to steady her as she stumbled a bit. Thanking me she walked up to Azazel. The two looked at each other before Vali did something unexpected. She gave Azazel a tight hug; we both were surprised by this action. Because despite how long Azazel has been with her… she's never once hugged him. But I guess that her emotional state at the moment was rather… fragile.

But if the hug wasn't enough, what she said next pretty much floored us. "Thank you for everything father." While I could only stare, Azazel started to tear up and wrapped his arms around her. Looking at the two of them reinforced my beliefs, that Azazel was definitely the right choice to go to. Despite what everyone calls him, despite his perverseness, his strange hobbies, and his background. He's learned from his mistakes in the past, and had actually raised a daughter to live her life once more. Breaking from their embrace, Vali walked back to me and turned back to her father, while grabbing hold of my hand.

Smiling at us Azazel gave his last words. "Who would've thought all those years ago that this would happen? Thank you Rodrick, and thank you as well daughter. I'll make sure to send over your stuff tonight. I'll see you both soon." Turning around he teleported away leaving just the two of us.

 **Hi we are the line break for this chapter, from another universe!**

 _ **Five days later…**_ (S/N Really a time skip? Are you sure you want to do that?) (J/N hey don't question me! I know exactly what I'm doing just keep writing!) (S/N Okay **boss** …)

A lot has happened since the meeting, including me telling my peerage what had happened. Koneko also knew but promised not to say anything to Rias yet. Koneko was also perfectly fine with Vali, once they got to know each other a bit. At first she wasn't so sure but Ophis convinced her otherwise. And now we all sleep in the same bed, With Koneko on top of me like a cat. Ophis to my right and Vali to my left although… Issei had a hard time sleeping as Ddraig, kept freaking out about her and Albion. Vali would've had the same problem, if she didn't already talk to Albion about this a few times.

I also decided to make Asia my last bishop, in which the ritual worked meaning she actually wanted to truly join. Allen even dropped by a few times, although the first time he had a black eye. Apparently Gabriel slapped him and ran away crying when he said he wanted to quit. Leaving behind a bewildered Michael and a dazed Allen. Also during the visits Allen seemed to get closer to Asia. We all teased them about this, which left the two of them red in the face.

Speaking of red… Issei's also gotten closer to Rias, and by extension Akeno. I told him I didn't really care as long as he didn't switch groups. Although Rias didn't seem quite so inclined with Koneko and me. But tonight was special since I would finally have my full peerage together. Which has led to this moment…

"Hello my name is Kunou a pleasure to see you all again! It is also nice to see some new faces!~" Standing next to me introducing herself, was a blond ten year old girl. She was dressed in a traditional miko outfit, and was smiling brightly. Currently Issei, Koneko, and Asia were looking surprised at seeing her. Smiling myself I put a gentle hand on her shoulder I finished her introduction.

"Everyone meet Kunou chan, my first bishop. Now usually she's with mother in Kyoto but todays a special day." That had gotten everyone to look at me strangely. However Kunou only smirked at me, knowing what I wasn't telling everyone. Clearing my throat I continued. "Now as you know today is a full moon. And now that we have three more members, I decided to go and get familiars tonight."

At my words everyone had started whispering excitedly. I'll be honest and say I was a little excited to. To be fair to the others I had kept myself from getting one. Now I could only wonder what everyone will get. I could tell Asia will probably get some dragonkin of a kind. And I mean dragonkin as in either an actual dragon, or a relative to one. Sakuya might get a spirit, or some kind of fairy.

Ryu would most likely get a wolf or a canine of some type. Kunou despite knowing her the second longest was a mystery. Mittelt would probably get something cute, Then there was Vali… yeah she could probably get just about anything she wanted, and Issei… well I had no idea since I couldn't see him getting anything..

 **[Especially if Tiamat is still there, after all I bet she still hates Ddraig for what he did.]** Now that little bit of information intrigued me.

 _What is this now? Ddraig got a dragon king mad at him? But not just any dragon king, the strongest and the only female one. How did he manage that?_ It was a while before I received an answer.

 **[Kid trust me… you really don't want to know.]** Okay… so that got me a bit worried. Deciding it was best to forget that entire conversation, I turned to Koneko.

"So Koneko chan do you want to come with us… or do you want to just stay here?" She put her right index finger to her lips to think, but eventually nodded her head yes.

"Sure but allow me to tell Rias before we leave." I grimaced inwardly but didn't let it show. Instead I only nodded my head towards her, as she headed to the "communications" room. After she was gone I gave a sigh. This went unnoticed to Asia, Issei, and Kunou. But that was because Asia, was smothering her in affection from how cute she was. Both Ophis and Vali took my hands in an effort to get me to relax. It was marginally successful. Still I smiled at them ad squeezed their hands a bit.

The cause of my reaction was the Gremory heiress herself. You see I've noticed her trying to spy on us the last few days. And except for Issei and Asia (who was now enrolled at our school) she's been unsuccessful.

However I'm slightly worried… no matter how much Rias dislikes, or distrusts me, and I her. I don't want to be the reason that separates Koneko and her. I've personally noticed how irritated Koneko was becoming with her king. And I'm not the only one! Ophis has shared her concern with me as well. To be blunt it was only a matter of time before something happened. I've tried talking to the both of them, but they just change the subject. It was getting slightly out of hand, and something needed to be done.

The sound of a loud slam startled me from my thoughts. It seemed as though only me, Vali, and Ophis caught it though. That was mostly because everyone else was either catching up with Kunou, or getting to know her. Still it was a few more worrying minutes until Koneko came back in. Her face was stoic as usual, but I could see some red in her eyes. It took me a few seconds to realize what that meant. But when I did, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

 _She was crying…_ My emotions quickly turned angry after that thought. _Rias made my adorable kitten cry! She isn't getting off easy for this one!_ Feeling Ophis's grip get tighter I can tell she also caught on. Quickly patting her gently on the head she looked up to me and nodded. I then turned to Vali who also smiled at me. Smiling sadly I let go of their hands and went to Koneko. She was about to say something, but I took a hold of her hand and headed towards our room.

I knew this had to have gained some worried looks from the others, but at the moment I didn't care. Gently closing the door behind me I led her to the bed. Sitting down we didn't say much, but instead I just held her in a tight embrace.

After I gently started to stroke her hidden ears I spoke to her. "You know I don't like seeing you upset Koneko." She nodded her head and buried it into my chest. Looking down at her I continued speaking. "So if you can tell me, I would like to know what happened." I waited for quite a bit, and I thought she wasn't going to tell. That was until she turned her head to the side and started speaking.

"I had a fight with Rias about you… she said that you were not to be trusted, and that you were trying to take me away from her. She then went on to say that you just after me for my body, and other such things…" I had to sweat drop at that one. I mean sure Koneko was rather nice to look at, but I'm not Issei and love her for who she is. It kind of stung my pride a bit that Rias would even suggest such a thing. As for Issei I might be being a little hard on him, but he does ogle ever girl he sees. With a few exceptions to those he lives with.

But back to Rias with how she's been reacting to our relationship, I wasn't necessarily surprised. However it seemed that Koneko wasn't done talking yet.

"Normally that would've been fine, since she says that all the time about you." I feel a little bit more of me die away at that statement. "However this time she didn't stop, this time she kept going. She said that my own feelings for you weren't real, and that I only like your cooking. That was when I snapped at her saying that I did truly love you. But she kept going saying that I was too naive, to know what loving another man was like." I grimaced at the tone of her voice, she was starting to shake in anger as she vented. And her voice was a completely different tone, than what I'm used to. It was actually kind of scary, and solidified my plan to never anger her.

"The argument only escalated from there, until finally she asked me how I knew you wouldn't betray my trust. My answer was that I loved you, and that you loved me. Because of that I know you would never do anything to harm me." At these words her demeanor changed from angry to grief filled and fearful. I hugged her tighter as she continued with her story. "And then… And then…" She was crying hard at this point. The only thing I could do was listen and embrace her. "And then she said if that was what I thought when my sister betrayed me!" She was now a complete wreck as I held her.

She was shaking and crying now and I hated seeing her like this, and I was also still fuming at Rias on the inside. The subject of Koneko's older sister Kuroka has always been touchy. Now my logical side knew, that Rias was probably beating herself up over what she said… however my more instinctual side, that came from my dragon blood was rather furious. Eventually my two sides did form a balance. Now while I still wanted to rip Rias a new one. I also knew that Rias was extremely worried about her rook. She just didn't want her to be hurt again, and I understood that mentality.

In many ways Rias has become a mother figure for the younger girl. As for Koneko I knew another reason for her acting like this. It was because she was worried about Rias abandoning her. Now I knew that would never happen. Even if she joined my peerage one day, but for Koneko her mentality was different. You see for children that are abandoned, usually they do one of two things. One they act rowdy and disruptive thinking that they would be abandoned anyway. So to them they think by doing it quicker, they don't have time to build any ties with them. That way they don't get hurt again.

Then there was the second way they behave. They shut themselves in and try to be as obedient as possible. They try to be perfect so they would be wanted, and so they wouldn't be abandoned. Both are coping mechanisms that the children have developed. A mentality that they believe will protect them from being hurt again. For Koneko she developed the second mentality. This fight was more than likely her first major fight, against her mother figure. Thus she was also scared that with the way Rias brought up her sister… that she was so upset that she didn't want her anymore.

And as much as it hurts me… I wasn't yet ready to tell her that Kuroka didn't betray, or leave her because she wanted to. I didn't have enough evidence, just some clues and suspicions. So instead I tried to calm her down with a different approach.

Speaking softly I used her original name, not the one Rias gave her. "Shirone you don't have to worry, I won't ever leave you. And I know what Rias said hurt but you need to know, she's just worried about you. Now I'm not defending her, what she said was completely out of line. Plus with what she said about me kind of pisses me off…" I managed to get a small sniffle like giggle from her with that. "But I still think she deeply cares about you, and is most likely beating herself up over what she said." She looked up at me a little uncertain, so I smiled while speaking a little confidently.

"Don't worry I know enough about her character, to understand at least this much. And if I'm wrong you can always stay with me, my door is always opened for you." She nodded her head and turned into her true form. Then leaning into me she closed her eyes as her tears slowed. As for me I just stroked her head and held her close. After a few minutes of this she spoke.

"Will you be there with me when I talk to her next?" Smiling lightly I raised her chin so she was looking at me and kissed her. It was soft but I made sure to get my point across. When our lips broke I answered her.

"Shirone I will always be there for you when you need me." Blushing lightly yet truly smiling at me she nodded her head, her ears perking straight up in happiness. Now while it may have taken quite a bit to cheer her up, it was worth it to see her smiling again. In truth that's what I loved about my girls the most. When they are truly smiling, they are all seemed so radiant to me. Sona was the same way now that I think of it. But it was easier to get her to smile than the others. Though Sona's sister, was always so cheerful and so smiley that it actually kind of scared me.

After our talk and when Shirone had calmed down some more, we left to leave with the others. Everyone was still a little worried about her. But when Ophis took her hand and she truly smiled, everyone knew it was okay for now. I clapped my hands loudly in order to get everyone's attention.

"Okay people and Issei…" There was a groan coming from him but didn't comment, seeing how he was used to this. I'm sorry but he just made it so easy. "Today we go out to find our familiars. Now remember, choose wisely and don't let your basic wants cloud your judgement. That means you Issei! Don't go looking for some cute girl like familiar!" He was about to retort, but stopped cold at the looks my female members gave him. However both Kunou and Asia tilted their heads in confusion.

I sighed before continuing. "Alright now everyone stand in the magic circle, and then we'll be off." Everyone nodded including the now sulking Issei. Stepping into the circle, there was a flash of light then we were gone.

 **Hi we are the line break for this chapter, from another universe!**

 _The spectator_

As the light died down around them, they quickly noticed they were now in a forest of a sort. Only this forest was giving off a strange feel to it. Motioning for everyone to follow him Rodrick started moving. Everyone quickly followed after him, except for Koneko and Ophis who were walking beside him. However that changed when Kunou ran up to join them.

"So… Rodrick Nii how exactly do we find familiars?" At that question everyone turned to listen to him. However he grimaced a bit before answering.

"That is rather simple actually; however we'll unfortunately need the help of the familiar master." Kunou cocked her head to the side before asking the question everyone but Ophis, Koneko, and Red were thinking.

"What do you mean by unfortunately?" Rodrick just sighed before answering.

"You'll find out soon enough my dear Kunou…" With that vague answer given, everyone was now even more confused until…

"Hello everyone! My name is Satooji from Madara town! And I'm a familiar master in training! I need to catch them all you hear!" At the sound of the loud voice everyone turned to see a man… He wore tight shorts, a sort sleeved shirt with a vest, and backpack. Unfortunately he was also a grown man… Needless to say anyone without prior experience was rather disturbed.

"Well I'd told you would find out. Anyway this guy will be helping all those in need of a familiar. Which is actually most of us now that I think about it…" With that said Satooji gave everyone a thumbs up, as he explained things.

"Yep! Whatever you need, a strong one, a fast one, or even a poison one, I can help all of you find the right one for you!" His voice was quickly grating on everyone, but since they needed him alive (at least for now) they decided to just listen. Talking over the rambling familiar master Rodrick addressed everyone.

"Okay so who wants to go first? Don't be afraid to take too long this is an important event." There was a little discussion and it was decided that Sakuya should go first.

Clapping his hands Satooji took out a scroll from his bag. "Alright now what kind do you want? I have a scroll with most of the creatures of the forest in it right here. You know just in case you want a suggestion." Thinking for a bit Sakuya answered him.

"Do you have any intelligent humanoid ones, which could help me in both combat and cleaning a large house?" Everyone kind of sweat dropped at what she said, mostly because they knew that was what she was going to ask. Satooji however just thought for a moment before going to his scroll. Looking it over his eyes lit up as he found one.

"Ah ha! Here we go a Greenwarsh fairy!" Turning the scroll around so Sakuya could see it, was a picture of a green clothed fairy. She had green hair in a long bob cut. On the right side of her head was a light blue bow, and on top of her head was a straw hat. Her face looked relatively young and was round with a button nose, but since she was a fairy that was to be expected. She wore a plain green dress that reached her knees, and wore light blue tights and had on green dress shoes. Over her dress she had a white apron and a blue ribbon around her waist, ending in a bow at her back. The apron was also tied around her neck.

If it weren't for the green butterfly wings coming out of her back, she'd look like a preteen girl tending to her garden. Looking up from the picture to Satooji she waited for an explanation. An explanation he was only too happy to give.

"Yeah I know she may not look like much, but she has power over plants and actually picks up around the forest. At one time I saw her get in a fight with a giant salamander. It didn't end well for the amphibian…" He looked to the sky as his voice went deeper, as if remembering something unpleasant. Thinking for a bit Sakuya nodded her head before telling him what she wanted.

"I think I'll try and get her then. She seems like someone I could work with." She then paused for a moment and thought of something. "By the way do you know this fairy's name?" The strange familiar master "in training" shook his head sadly.

"Nope sorry never had a chance to ask her. But I'm sure she'll tell you if you ask nicely. Now come along she usually hangs out by the lake at this time of night." With that statement said he took off, forcing everyone to sprint to keep up with him. By the time they made it there everyone was panting a little. "There she is!" Pointing excitedly, everyone followed his finger and saw the greenwarsh fairy sitting by the lake.

Looking at the fairy in real life, they were able to see that she was just three feet and eight inches tall. This was actually a little taller than most fairies'. Looking over at Sakuya, everyone motioned for her to go and talk to her. Taking a breath Sakuya approached her. As she approached the Greenwarsh fairy looked up at her curiously.

Smiling a bit Sakuya spoke. "Would it be alright if I sat down here?" A bit surprised at the question the fairy nodded her head, staring at the silver haired queen. Back with the main group Satooji could only nod his head in appreciation.

"Nice tactic used there, for beings like fairy's that are human like. It is always best to talk and befriend them first." Looking back at everyone he smiled. "Alright let's leave these two alone for now, this could take a bit so who would like to go next?" Seeing how no one actually came forward or really had a preference. So they decided to just look around until they found something. Well until they had to stop for an interesting reason.

Sighing Rodrick looked at Kunou and the familiar she wanted. "Again no Kunou you can't have this one, why don't you find one less likely to kill you, and is much easier to manage." Looking behind his bishop and her pouting face was a dangerous creature. This creature had nine heads, green scales, razor sharp teeth, yellow slit eyes, and sharp claws on its feet. It was none other than a hydra, an s rank monster that was practically immortal. It also happened to be on par with ultimate class devils. Everyone else was currently trying to keep their distance. Except for Ophis who stood next to Rodrick uncaringly, and the "Great Red" who was laughing his head off.

Stomping her foot a bit Kunou tried to convince Rodrick. "But Rodrick Nii she already likes me, plus I promise to clean her, feed her, and love her lots! And besides I already came up with a name!" Running a hand down his face, Rodrick looked at the hydra heads that seemed to be trying to plead with him. However the sharp gleaming teeth made the effort null and void. Sighing again he spoke to her in a calm manner.

"And what pray tell, did you decide to call your um… friend?" Smiling brightly she answered quickly.

"I named her Mrs. Button!" For some reason that elected a strange reptilian purr from the hydra. This time what she said managed to get even Ophis, to look at her incredulously. However different thoughts were going through the Void Emperors head. Those thoughts were of enemy soldiers running away in terror as a roar filled the night. And castle horns blowing into the night as people panicked. Then suddenly someone screams…

"It's Button! Run for your lives!" The image also may have been put slightly, into his head by Masamune and Kuros. But it helped him on his decision.

Sighing he nodded his head. "Alright you may keep Mrs.… Button as long as she keeps to a smaller form. But you must also protect me from any backlash this might cause." Smiling happily and hugging Mrs. Button who instantly shrunk to the size of a small cat with one head. She ran up and hugged Rodrick tightly as well. Smiling tiredly he stroked her head, as she thanked him. However everyone turned around to the sound of giggling. Looking behind them they saw Asia with a baby blue dragon. Said dragon was on her shoulder and rubbing against her cheek. When he saw the dragon Satooji gasped in surprise.

"That's a lightning sprite dragon! It's incredibly rare and can become almost as strong as a dragon king! It's amazing one's taken a liking to her." However Rodrick was smirking at the scene, since he remembered what Kuros had told him about her before. So to him it would only be natural for her to find a dragon familiar. Clapping his hands he congratulated her.

"Well done Asia! It seems as though we've at least gotten two, possibly three of our group familiars today. And so far they all "seem" like good ones." When he said that he stared at Button, who was now being cradled in Kunou's arms. Blushing a little Asia thanked him.

"Thank you Rodrick san!" She then turned to the Sprite dragon perched on her shoulder. "Now I think I'll call you Railen since it means lightning." Railen seemed to like the idea and nuzzled her even more. Issei confused by the name questioned her.

"Asia Rai means lightning not Railen." Blushing for a bit she explained her reasoning.

"Actually I decided to add a bit of Allen sans name to it." Smiling at the scene while glancing nervously at Button, Rodrick turned to the familiar master.

"Okay then so how do we bind them as familiars?" Satooji quickly explained the process and soon both Kunou and Asia, now had dragonkin familiars. Soon after they were joined by a smiling Sakuya, who was holding the greenwarsh fairy's hand.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet Rosalia. She's agreed to become my familiar, so everyone be nice to her." Rosalia was then greeted by everyone, and in turn greeted them. However both queen and fairy had to pause when looking at the miniature hydra. Looking over at Rodrick he only shook his head in exasperation. Satooji then quickly explained the familiar process, and now three out of eight peerage members had a familiar. Deciding to just wander around until something caught their fancy, Rodrick started to hear things. A women's voice to be exact, it was calm and sounded kind to him. Although what she said confused him.

"Kukuku, we've been waiting for you void emperor." Looking around quickly Rodrick only spotted a small fox. The fox had blond fur, with a white fur neck line. The ears weren't the usual triangle shape either. Instead they were like rabbit ears; the tail tip of the fox was black. But what stood out the most was that the fox had four tails. Stopping to stare at it, fox and dragon examined each other. Then Suddenly the Fox turned around and pointed in the direction it was facing. Confused Rodrick's surprise grew as it heard the same women's voice as before.

"Come and follow, there is much to discuss. But come alone, for this is only for your ears, that of the elders, and sentient blade's." With that she scampered off into the forest. Quickly turning to the others Rodrick told them what had happened.

This caused Satooji to rub his chin in thought before speaking. "I think you should do what she said; after all you might find your perfect familiar. But foxes… I don't remember any rabbit eared foxes living in this forest." Smiling nervously at that comment, Rodrick turned around while waving goodbye and followed the four tailed fox.

 **Corpse Puppet character sheet**

 **Height: 7 feet**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Nationality: N/A**

 **Hair: None**

 **Eyes: Yellow**

 **Special: Great speed and above average strength.**

 **Weapons: Two feet long wrist blades on each wrist.**

 **Skills: Tactics rank Low expert, Bladed weapons rank Mid- Expert.**

 **Likes: N/A**

 **Dislikes: N/A**

 **Dreams: N/A**

 **Idols: N/A**

 **Hobbies: N/A**

 **History: Created by Xilo from the corpses of the dead, there isn't really much to say. Except that they are an integral part of his forces. Usually making up the bulk of them.**

 **Xilo's character sheet**

 **Height: 6 "9"**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Nationality: Darkwraith or Abyssian**

 **Hair: Unknown**

 **Eyes: Orange**

 **Special: Abyssal magic, and advance Necromancy**

 **Weapons: Unknown**

 **Skills: Tactics rank Elder, Abyssal magic rank Elder, Necromancy rank Elder, Weapons rank Elder, other skills unknown.**

 **Likes: Unknown**

 **Dislikes: Unknown**

 **Dreams: Unclear**

 **Idols: Manus**

 **Hobbies: Researching new necromancies and gaining power.**

 **History: Not much is known except that he wants something. That something would've been kept from him by the five he had recently killed. The other factions are also in his way. Can they hope to defeat a Darkwraith?**

 **Judan: Look at that a cliff hanger and a completely changed plot. Now with most of the main villains of the DXD universe dead. We have a new one who was the one to actually kill them all.**

 **Shadow: Ah… my fame has increased dramatically.**

 **Slayer: Oh boy… things are starting to get out of hand here.**

 **Judan: Yep and Vali has officially joined and Allen has quit. He has also gotten the attention of Asia, and maybe even a higher ranked angel…**

 **Rodrick: That won't end well…**

 **Shadow: Oh you don't know that.**

 **Slayer: It doesn't matter, because this chapter finally had a fight albeit a short one. And was also full of fluff!**

 **Judan: Yeah for the fluffy!~**

 **Shadow: Uh… yes… plus things are starting to heat up between Koneko and Rias.**

 **Judan: Indeed! But for now we're out of time. And I broke my promise of a smaller chapter with an Omake. Oh well… who wants to end this!**

 **Allen: I'll do it! Ahem, once again this has been a Dark Guard production, now signing off!**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**

 **Slayer: Mrs. Button… really…**

 **Judan: Hey I thought it'd be interesting.**

 **Shadow: That scene though….**

 **Judan: All of you suck.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Judan: You know I really hate life sometimes…**

 **Slayer: Ignore him he's still sulking about how long it took to come out with this.**

 **Shadow: Can't he write a chapter for this in two days?**

 **Slayer: He can do it in one if he really wanted to. But… as usual we have to cycle through stories. And sometimes we run into unexpected circumstances. For instance it takes a bit out of us to write a single story continually, especially if we're heavily relying on another material. So many people we need to get right, so many readers we have to pacify, and just getting the story to work within the confines of the universe without breaking it… is actually rather difficult.**

 **Shadow: Not to mention making the story different from others right?**

 **Slayer: Oh yes indeed… but that's enough about that. We should continue along here.**

 **Judan: Huh… you're right….. Now then we have some news! The voting for the harem is over! Which means nothing any of you will or can say will change any pairing in this story. Speaking of which the official pairings for everyone will be listed below. Seriously though… How one of the pairings happened I'll never know…**

 **Slayer: Should've planned everything out like I do. But we're literally surprised by how she actually won! I mean seriously were none of you thinking of the consequences of your voting?!**

 **Shadow: I could care either way…**

 **Judan: You're just saying that to stay in character!**

 **Shadow: You're the guys that literally put words in my mouth…**

 **Slayer/Judan: We can delete you!**

 **Shadow: Ain't going to happen… OOH! We almost forgot the newbie!**

 **Jing O'Dyna: Yeah thanks for that…**

 **Slayer: Oh yes that's right let's welcome the OC from** **PersonaQeminod1! Though we'll unfortunately have to find a way to make him work in a completely different dimension. His abilities will stay the same for the most part.**

 **Jing: Don't know how to feel about that.**

 **Shadow: Meh… we did the same thing for both Sakuya and Allen so things will be just fine. So how about you do the disclaimer for us new guy?**

 **Jing: Sure. We here at Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's, (except for me…) and reality building concepts everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

 **Peerage: Will not be posted next chapter since completed.**

 **King: Rodrick OC**

 **Queen: Sakuya (Touhou)**

 **Rooks: Mittelt, Koneko**

 **Knights: Ryu Shibura OC, Allen Walker (D grey man)**

 **Bishops: Kunou, Asia**

 **Pawns: Issei (4), Fem Vali (4)**

 **Official pairings and no one will ever be subtracted. Probably… maybe… uh…**

 **Rodrick: Ophis, Koneko, Sona, Vali, Grayfia…**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Chirno (yes we put her in here just read to find out), and more will be shown later… (Once we decide on some more…)**

 **Red: Mittelt, secret…**

 **Ryu: Sakuya,** **Rosalia…**

 **Allen: Asia, Gabriel…**

 **Kuros: Masamune, Kuyari…**

 **Character sheet… Invalid no fights present to draw data from…**

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ **= Masamune**

 _Hello=_ Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

Chapter Six: The play's just beginning

 _The Necromancer_

I sighed from throne I was currently sitting on. The room was dark, and only had a few braziers on the sides of the large twenty by twenty yard room. You know just to have some light for the guests and workers. Personally I detested the light, but I guess being born into the abyss would do that to you. But the throne was great, having nice velvet padded cushions… right on top of the bones of many creatures. All neatly connected and made into a large chair.

However… sitting around and just waiting, I couldn't help but think about how boring it was. Just waiting for my newest pawns to just… show up. Not that they knew they were my new pawns of course! No, no, no… that'd be just… ridiculous… after all they'd be more… what's the word? Ah yes hostile! I almost lost the word there… but yes they'd be more hostile towards me if I just came out and said it. Although it wasn't like it would really matter if they attacked me. After all I just killed Angra Mainyu the Zoroastrian god of Evil.

I couldn't help but smirk on my throne of bones, thinking of the faces of those in the meeting. I remember telling them, that those I killed didn't tell me their names…

 _Or maybe I did…_ I truly couldn't help but not remember, the unimportant pieces of my encounters with the… lesser races… Yes they truly were lesser, useless creatures only meant to give me and my family power. However… useless they may be, it is through their souls that we gain strength. So I really can't say they're all bad… if I remember correctly it was a human that killed my father. But truly… it wasn't like we mourned… he was after all… what's the word?

 _Ah yes… a complete and utter bastard… honestly we celebrated for days after his death._ However that was before we realized he was needed to… let's say stabilize the abyss… now wasn't that just one giant mess.

 _Ahh… but the chaos that followed within the other universes… that… that was wonderful…_ We were free to do what we wanted within that time. Until… well, it matters not. Best leave the dramatics to the help, or even big brother Night.

Truly I never was one for… dramatics. Such a waste of time and energy! Still even I was surprised by actually idolizing my late father. But more so for his cunning, power, and tenacity.

 _After all not everything has to end in…_ My thoughts were interrupted when the two double doors, at the entrance of the room opened. The doors were about twenty feet tall and made of granite, so they caused quite a bit of noise when grinding against the floor.

I couldn't help but grumble at the intrusion. _I'm going to ring the bases designers' neck, for making the door out of granite! Why couldn't it be simple like…? Oak or even Mahogany?_ Thoughts of killing my decorator aside… I looked at the three in front of me. I also couldn't help but smile at the hateful glares they were giving each other. But seeing how I never told them who else I invited… that was understandable.

The first one in was Katerea Leviathan, a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She has tan skin with long brown hair, tied into a bun with a headset and purple eyes. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut, and had a high slit on it which exposed a large portion of her breasts. It was obvious she didn't know I killed her boss, Rizevim Lucifer or else she wouldn't be here.

The next was Kokabiel, who looked like a young man with black hair. Unlike other so called fallen angels I've seen, Kokabiel has pointy ears. He was also wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. I could just feel the hatred, and so called superiority oozing off of him. Yes he would make an excellent pawn… But as for the last?

Cao Cao a handsome young man with short black hair. He wears a combination of a gakuran, worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall, and ancient Chinese attire. He was the most interesting out of the trio… big plans he had, oh yes big plans… But sadly they contradicted with mine, he was also the only human here… While I'd admit that they are in general, one of the most pathetic species around… Some of them can easily rise above their station. The same way dear old dad, got himself slaughtered a while back by a human.

 _Oh how I'd love to rub that in his face!~_ Shaking myself from those… happy thoughts I turned back to my guests and greeted them.

They all stopped glaring at each other to look at me as I spoke. "Why hello there my new… friends.~ I do apologize for keeping you all from your "busy" schedules… so I'll get started. But I must apologize again if I butcher any of your… languages from time to time. I find it… difficult to separate all of the words you have for everything… So much simpler it is to talk in abyssal…" When I was done talking they glared at on another one last time, before Kokabiel spoke to me.

"I'll be the first to say, you don't have to apologize. For either interrupting our schedules, or you're minor difficulty in our languages. But while I understand inviting me… a fallen angel. I can't understand why you'd invite such…" He looked over the human and devil before continuing in disgust. " _Vermin_ to meet with you as well…" That easily got the other two riled up, but I couldn't have them wreck my new place. So I quickly cowed them into submission.

"Kokabiel… to me all but a few races are _vermin,_ as you so eloquently said. But even I know that there are a few that can become something… more…" At my words everyone looked to me, with wide eyes, and expectancy. So I quickly continued speaking. "Now then I called you three here because I believe you can be… so much more. A devil who wants to reshape the world, a human who wants power and knowledge so he can recreate the world, and then a fallen angel who desires to prove the fallen are the strongest."

I paused letting my words sink in, before driving my point… in. "All nothing but ants when compared to me." They were quick to snarl and bare their teeth at me. But I only smiled knowing that they didn't have to the power to do anything to me.

But of course I wasn't done yet. "Still as I said you could become something… I mean I already have killed five powerful individuals. Two of which were gods… one a powerful devil another a monster, and one a senjutsu specialist. If these five couldn't stand up to me… what good could you three do on your own?" With my words their eyes widened in realization, but like I expected Katerea was the first to point at me and yell out.

"You're the one who killed Rizevim Lucifer aren't you?!" The others while not really caring about his death, realized just what kind of being they were talking to. Because even to the other factions, the old Maou faction leader's strength was widely known. Plus having said I was the one responsible for two, of the world's gods untimely demises… well that probably helped. Still I could now see that they were tense, as if waiting for me to eliminate them. Sure they knew I was a _Mal Rathor_ or a dark wraith. But they certainly didn't know I was the one who… threw the earth into disarray.

But seeing them like that caused me to grin and speak. "Now don't be like that… I've asked you all to come here and join me." That instantly got them interested, and so I continued with their attention solely on me. "Now I know some of you might have… reservations… but out of everyone you three are rather interesting. So how about it? Join me, gain power beyond normal comprehension, and then reshape the world anew? Now doesn't that sound just grand?"

At this point they were looking between each other in hesitance. But… the look in their eyes… well that told me I already had them. And unfortunately… they have already lost everything.

 **Oh my gosh like my name is line break!~**

 _The Crimson princess_

I couldn't believe what I just did. Even though I'm a devil it doesn't excuse anything of what I just did! Even if Koneko slammed the phone down pretty quick, I already could hear some of her sniffles. I was in the wrong… there was absolutely no doubt about it. Sitting at my chair behind my desk… I could not help but bury my face into my hands, while resting them onto my desk. All the while I was muttering about how stupid I was.

While it was true that I loved everyone in my peerage, as if they were my own family even. I especially held a softer spot for my white haired rook. She was a constant, always stoic, sitting on the couch eating candy, or just doing her best to help out with… well just about anything. I've looked after her since she was brought to me as a small child. And even if I never said it, I couldn't help but think of her as a daughter some times.

But when Rodrick appeared… well I couldn't help but feel a bit threatened. When I first saw him, I was indeed curious at first. And since he was in the same grade as Koneko, it made sense to ask her to keep an eye on him.

Boy did that backfire! She came back to the club room the very same day, with a boxed lunch! When asked where she got it, she said Rodrick Booker gave it to her. At first I was fine with it; no I was extremely happy that she had made a friend in not only him, but with Ophis as well. In fact outside of club duties the three became inseparable. Along those lines they only departed from one another after school. Still I was okay with it, because they treated her so nicely.

But then things began to change… She started showing truly happy emotions when around them. Again I was happy that she felt she could share he true smile with them. But after a while I began to feel… Jealous? Envious maybe? I don't really know, but it felt as if she was growing farther apart from me. The more she hung out with them the more I began to think…

 _Why does she like being with them so much? Why does Koneko smile around them so much?_ And finally… _Why doesn't she share these kinds of thoughts and emotions with me?_ That last one hurt me the most, and when I learned who he truly was… or at least for the most part, I couldn't help but feel truly threatened. He too had a peerage, and could reincarnate others as well. But only his pieces were better, and friendlier to the reincarnated.

It was then that I, in blind jealously started to truly hate him. _Is he just pretending to like Koneko so he can take her into his peerage? Is he trying to bribe her into her group? Does he truly love her as much as he says he does?_ I admit that last one was where things went wrong. Honestly I had no right to try and but into their love life. I had not right to question her love for him. I had not right to question his feelings, which I already knew to be true! But most of all… I had not right to bring up Koneko's feelings of love, when it came to her sister.

It was wrong… oh how it was wrong on so many levels, even the nine levels of hell couldn't tell me how wrong it was. Here I was saying that I'd support my peerage, my family in all that they do… but I was currently fretting over losing Koneko to someone else. I should've been happy if she chose to go over to him, I should've supported it! It would mean a huge step forward for our cute rook. It would mean that her heart was finally healing. But no… I had to boycott it for my own selfish reasons.

I'm just scared… afraid of losing my family… so afraid that I had to cut a wound into Koneko's… Shirone's fragile heart. But now look at me… sobbing silently into my hands, as the guilt of what I said in irrational anger over took my body.

I… I needed a distraction from all of this for the time being. A distraction in which my queen, and longtime friend, seemed to be able to supply.

Shaking my right shoulder gently she spoke. "Rias… I know this isn't a good time, but we have someone here who wants to see you." Bringing my face up from my hands, I looked at her with reddened eyes a few tears. She was smiling at me sadly, and was holding a tissue in her left hand. Offering it to me I took it gratefully. Using it to wipe my eyes and blow my nose. Then I took a few moments to compose myself with steady breathing.

Once I was done I looked at Akeno gratefully before speaking. "Alright I'm good now; you can show our guest in." Nodding at me she turned to open the door to the club room. To be honest I was suspicious of our visitor, but truly my need for a distraction overruled any sense of foreboding.

When Akeno returned shortly, she had with her an interesting looking male. His eyes were grassy green, and he had long onyx black hair with his left bangs covering his left eye. However what was even more interesting was that he was wearing white bandages around his face, excluding mouth and eyes. He was also about five foot eight. He also was wearing a long sleeved green jacket, with red colored shoes, and white pants. Still I couldn't really get over the bandages covering his face. However based on what I could tell he was nineteen.

Bowing to me lightly he looked at me and spoke. "Hello Rias Gremory my name is Jing O'Dyna. And I hope that I didn't come at a bad time, you seem a bit… haggard I guess you could say." I blinked before realizing that he must've been referring to my red eyes. To be honest I couldn't help but be a bit pleased at his politeness.

 _Still… there's something about him that's familiar…_ Truthfully it was right at the tip of my tongue… I just couldn't remember where I've felt his specific kind of aura before.

But he did come to talk to me. "While I thank you for your concern, everything is fine for the moment. But tell me what did you need to talk to me about? You're obviously not from Kuoh." For a moment it seemed as if he was debating with himself for something. But quickly took a breath and spoke.

"Well as you may have already guessed, I know that you are a devil. You may have also already guessed that I'm not human." I couldn't help but nod along with Akeno before he continued. "Now then, I'm going to be a bit blunt… and ask to join your peerage." I couldn't help but stare at him, I mean that was actually quite forward of him to ask. Truly I've never had anyone actually ask me to join my peerage. Sure I heard from Koneko, that Rodrick had three of his members ask to join his. But this was a definite first for me.

So you can't blame me for asking him why. "Not that I'm saying yes or no… but just to be clear, you do know what joining my peerage entails yes?" He gave me an affirmative nod before speaking again.

"Yes I know all about the evil piece system and what not. However I have my reasons, one of them happens to be about a certain Phenex. So I feel we can both benefit from this." Hearing him say that, my thoughts quickly came to Riser Phenex, the guy I was… ugh… engaged too. Still if we were both having issues with him, far be it for me to stand in his way. But even still I had to question him further.

"If you having issues with Riser, then feel free to join the club. But still I have to ask the why of it all." At my words he shifted on his feet uncomfortably for a bit before answering me.

"To be honest it is a bit personal… But I can tell you a little bit about it. You see about nine years ago in Ireland there was a small… let's just say community of sorts. I grew up there with my family, but then one day when I was nine it was attacked. The entire place was set ablaze, and the only clue as to who did it was a bottle of phoenix tears. Still two members of our community were also kidnapped that day. So really I'm willing to join you just so I can get some answers." Now to say both me and Akeno were surprised by his story, would be an understatement.

Still I couldn't help but feel as though he wasn't telling us the whole story. The way he purposely said community, and the way he mentioned the two kidnapped members of it. But more still was the fact that I couldn't tell what he was!

 _Err… If I had Koneko here she could easily tell…_ My thoughts quickly stopped there, then when they began again I couldn't help but feel a bit stupid.

So sighing I spoke to him again. "You're a Nekomata aren't you?" His eyes quickly opened up in surprise before I continued. "You're community was also full of Nekomata, and the two you were talking about were also Nekomata. Truthfully I should've seen it sooner, I already have a Nekoshou in my peerage." He blinked a couple of more times before chuckling a bit.

This confused me before he spoke. "Ah well you're only partially correct, but since you've already figured out this much. Allow me to complete your knowledge." Not knowing what else to do, I just nodded for him to go on. "Thank you, now as you said I'm a Nekomata. This is only partially true, you see I'm half Nekoshou, and half Cait sith."

Now that was surprising, both parts really. After all Cait siths really were the true cat people of the world. They're humanoid in shape, but there have more feline features. Such as actual fur covering their entire bodies, to their feline shaped head. Still I guess the union between the two wasn't too farfetched… I mean they are both cat people, just one more than the other I guess.

 _Still another Nekoshou in the peerage would be good for Koneko… at least she'd have someone to talk to her about senjutsu._

However I could tell he wasn't done speaking so waited until he did. "Another thing you got wrong was the thing about the community. Yes we had Nekomata or all types there, but we had much more than just them. We had many types of Yokai, mainly those whose numbers were rather low though. Now finally the thing about the two being Nekomata was right. The two of them were both female Nekomata, and I heard that Riser has two in his so called harem. Not only that but I know about your engagement with him. So I figured why not kill two birds with one stone and join you."

Taking a thinking pose in my chair I thought for a bit. What he said made quite a bit of sense, although this deal would most definitely benefit me in the long run. But I still needed to give this some thought, I couldn't just take someone on a whim. I did after all, only have a limited number of pieces I could use.

So being truthful I gave him my answer. "If you're that sure about this than I don't see why not. However I need to make sure your motives are true. So far the time being I'll be putting you on a trial run for now." Although he seemed a bit disappointed at not joining right away. He did seem glad I was going to at least give him a chance.

So he gave another small bow before talking. "Thank Ms. Gremory, I promise to not disappoint you." Both me and Akeno chuckled at his words.

 _It would seem that not everything was completely horrible today._ Looking out the window to my left, a sad look came to my face as Akeno and Jing talked. _Please keep her safe Rodrick; I need to talk to Koneko soon._

 **Oh my gosh like my name is line break!~**

 _The Void king_

You know I had to wonder about my sanity sometimes… For example for the last couple of nights, I've been having these weird series of dreams. I literally mean series! Sure they started out fine, and I actually enjoyed them. You see they were about me and my personal hero along with two others. During these dreams we would be in an arena, and we would fight different enemies together. What was strange was that each enemy was someone different from any one of our pasts. So far I had to admit that Bladedancer… had the most powerful enemies. However the strange this was that it seemed extremely real.

We would continue for a total of three fights, then be sent back home by the announcer that spoke every now a then. Now normally this would be fine, however… the dreams have been going on for since the meeting! Still I questioned myself further as I followed this fox. The small thing was incredibly fast, but I was able to keep up with her. But the longer I followed her and I know she was a she. The farther away we got from the rest of my group.

It was at this point I just hoped that I wasn't being led into a trap. But eventually after racing through the forest for an hour, we came to a clearing. I had to blink a few times in order to understand what I was seeing. There was a large lake with a path made out of stone, heading towards a huge shrine on top of a small hill, with stone stairs leading to it. Also when I say huge I meant it, the thing was gigantic.

 **[I think both me and your adoptive mother… could fit in there at the same time, in our true forms! What the void is something like that doing here? But more importantly why does it look familiar?]** I just shrugged at his question before answering.

 _Heck should I know… I'm just surprised as you are. But if it looks familiar to you… then you should probably try and remember._ I heard a grumble from the ancient dragon before he spoke again.

 **[You try and live in a box for a couple hundred years, and then we'll see how good your memory is!]** I winced at how loud he was being before talking to Masamune.

 _Hey Masamune mind shutting him up?_ Her response was a loud clang, of what sounded like a frying pain hitting someone's head. Satisfied I once again started to follow the yellow fox, which waited for me so patiently. As we walked I couldn't help but notice the energy in this place. It was just so… pure I guess you could call it. Even with my limited senjutsu knowledge, it made me feel kind of at ease. Still I felt a growing case of insignificance, while approaching the massive red painted doors. It was here that Kuros finally had something useful to say.

 **[Um… you know what this does seem rather familiar now that I think of it… Like a strange sense of foreboding… come on brain work with me!]** __Okay so Kuros had been here before, but the way he phrased his words could mean a number of things. Looking down at the small four tailed fox I began to question her.

"So… do you want me to open the door or something?" The fox lifted her right paw to her muzzle as I heard a strange yipping noise. It didn't take me long to understand that it was laughter. Still after a moment or two she answered me.

"You're quite amusing you know? Did you really think we'd expect you to open up these doors?" Feeling a bit insulted I looked back at the one hundred meter tall doors. Though my pride would never admit it… those doors did look insanely heavy. Shaking my head I turned back to the fox to question her on how I was getting in… when the doors conveniently opened inward for me. Looking at her blankly I stepped inside. Once past the doors they shut behind me. Grimacing since my only escape route was blocked off I looked forward. Only to see the biggest fox I'd ever seen!

Just looking at it made me want to crawl up in a ball and hope it didn't eat me! It was covered in soft red fur, and had soft orange eyes. It's ears were the same as the small fox next to me, but only red and tipped in black instead. However what was really surprising was its nine red and black tipped tails. But it only got worse as Kuros spoke.

 **[Ah ha! I knew this place felt familiar! It's good to see… ahh crap.]** Before I could talk to him about what he was speaking about, the tall red fox spoke. It spoke with a motherly voice, stern, yet very caring.

"It's good to finally see you again Kuros, I take it by this boy you've found your host?" I heard Kuros gulping as he manifested our sacred gear, before he talked from the gem. However he sounded nervous and that really worried me.

 **[Hello there Kuyari… how have you been all these years? Hahaha…]** Based on the foxes stare I could tell she wasn't amused. But what she said next was the last thing I was expecting.

"Kuros my mate, why do you sound un-pleased at my presence?" I could only just look back and forth between the gem on my gear, and the giant fox that had spoken.

 _What the actual Void, Aether, Nether, and Abyss does she mean by that?!_ Unsurprisingly it didn't take long for Masamune, to manifest herself in her human form. I'd personally be surprised if she didn't come out sooner. Her human form was actually quite beautiful. She was a young woman with snow white hair, and it ran down to the middle of her back. It was also French braided, and she had only two bangs framing the side of her face. Her eyes were also silver in color and her skin was pearly white.

Her clothing consisted of a fancy white Victorian dress, with a dark green vest over it. She also had white tights, and wore green short high heeled boots. She also had a green gem pendent hanging from her neck from a silver chain. The pendent went a bit lower than her average size bust. Although if one looked, they could see a small bulge around her stomach. But right now on her face was a sweet smile, while her eyes were also closed. As she spoke it was with an eerie calmness.

' _Why Kuros dear, you didn't tell me you had another mate.'_ Right then even if I couldn't see him I could tell he was sweating bullets. Also since he was literally attached to my arm… I didn't really want to know what the two in front of us, would do to me to get at him. So doing the logical thing… I turned around and tried to run, only for the fox that brought me here to trip me. Falling on my face I turned to face her, imagine my surprise when she seemed angrier than the other two.

That was when Kuyari spoke again, seeming amused as Masamune. "Oh don't be too alarmed young dragon. I know that dragons with great power often attract multiple mates. Also judging by this woman's demeanor she understands that as well. Plus with him being locked up for so long I can't really blame him." Standing up and looking back at my older sister figure she nodded her head. But then looking down at the yellow fox I was still confused by her.

Until Kuyari spoke again, then everything made sense. "Oh do not mind Tsuyara, she's just mad that her father got along with another woman. Not only that… but said woman is pregnant." Looking between the now named Tsuyara, and Kuyari I could only blink. Then I opened my mouth and asked the question that was really bugging me.

"How did that work?" Both foxes looked at each other, before turning back to me and gave the equivalent of a fox shrug. Rubbing my temples, thanks to the headache coming I spoke again.

"Alright then… if that's the case, I take it you just wanted to meet me and see Kuros again?" Kuyari gave a sort of half nod yes, half nod no before speaking.

"Well that truly is a contributing factor, there is more to this than that. You see before he left both me and Kuros agreed to something. As you may have noticed we're not like most fox youkai." I gave an affirmative nod at that making her continue. "That's because we're not fox demons, but fox spirits." Okay now I was truly interested.

But decided to hold off my questions until she was done. "What we agreed upon, was to give the user of his sacred gear a summoning contract of sorts." At this point in time I had a few thoughts…

 _Wow… and here Kuros was telling me to stop copying Naruto. Now all of a sudden I'm getting a summoning contract?! Beats a familiar any day in my book!_ I think she could tell I liked the idea based of the look on my face.

Which is why she chuckled before continuing. "Kukuku, it seems someone already likes the idea. But first a test must be given, but if you're the one Kuros chose than you'll pass with flying colors." I slightly deflated a bit when she mentioned a test. But took a deep breath and spoke with confidence.

"Okay then, I'll pass this test with flying colors then!"

 **Thirty minutes later…**

"Argh!" Was the noise I made after getting smacked by the giant fox. It was then that I had to think… that for a hundred foot tall fox Kuyari was incredibly fast. Oh you see for the half hour I've had to fight Kuyari. I was only supposed to dodge all of her attacks, which means I wasn't necessarily fighting at all. Also you could guess how well I was doing by me yelling out in pain.

Still every time I looked at Kuyari's face she seemed impressed. Although with the face of an actual fox it's kind of hard to tell… But I've got some practice thanks to my own adoptive mother and sister. Yep that's right, both are actually fox Youkai… But that was neither here nor there, because right now a fox spirit wants to pulverize me! Seeing a giant paw heading my way I rolled to the left, I then had to jump as she swept it towards me. Of course I was now in midair… a terrible place to try and dodge things. Still as one of her tails came at me, I quickly twisted my body so it went underneath me.

I landed on all my feet as I jumped to the left, to avoid being smashed by her right paw. She then lunged at me baring her fangs, to dodge this I jumped onto her head. As she started thrashing about, I had to grab onto her fur to keep from being thrown off. Seeing that it failed to throw me off, Kuyari started using her tails to sweep me off. It worked as I was forced to jump off he back, but as soon as I did… my eyes widened as another tail headed my direction.

Crossing my arms in front of me I waited for impact. When I did get hit I felt as if most of my bones had broken. It only got worse as I hit the ground, it was then that Kuros finally spoke to me again.

 **[Are you okay?]**

 _I think my bones are broken…_

 **[Which ones?]**

 _All of them…_ He became rather silent after that. Slowly opening my eyes I looked down at my body… only to wish I hadn't! It was a complete mess, a few ribs sticking out and limbs bent in unnatural ways. If it wasn't for my draconic healing abilities and shock, I'd probably have died from the pain alone. Luckily I'm rather sturdier, and this happens to me every time I train with Ophis or Red. So I had to unfortunately say I'm used to this…

Kuyari however looked rather torn up about it though. "Oh Kami! What have I done!? I've killed him!" It eventually took Tsuyara, Masamune, and Kuros to calm down the distraught Kyuubi. Thankfully it wasn't a moment later as Kuyari quickly healed me with senjutsu. Wincing as bones snapped themselves together, and my skin knit itself back up. I eventually was able to stand again, only to realize I was covered in blood…

 _What's worse is that it's mine… The girls are going to kill me._ Hearing my thoughts Kuros laughed at my predicament. Deciding to ignore the elder dragon I turned to talk to Kuyari.

"Alright then… have I passed your test? Or do I need to break a few more bones… again…" At my words a sheepish look came to her face. But she quickly composed herself before talking.

"Yes sorry about that again. But you most positively passed with flying colors! The test was to see if you had the agility, speed, and endurance to learn our brand of martial arts. So congratulations new summoner!~" Blinking in surprise as a large scroll appeared in front of me, I took carefully and laid it on the ground. Also when I say large I mean it! It was almost half as tall as I was, and thrice as thick. Still I had to marvel at all the different names in it.

But even more interesting was how many languages the names were in. From Japanese, to English, from English to Italian, and even Italian to Russian. It would be completely safe for me to say, this scroll has been around for a very long time. But as marveling as that was… it was also kind of annoying trying to find a space for me to sign it. Eventually I found a space about three quarters to the end of the scroll. Shaking my head I looked to Kuyari on what to do next.

Seeing me look at her she answered my unspoken question. "Okay so you've found a spot, not just sign it with whatever you want. Just know that you'd have to use that medium, to summon us from then on." I nodded my head in understanding. I had already guessed as much, seeing how there was an assortment of inks, and also some names signed in blood. Deciding to do the logical thing, at least in my head… I bit my right thumb and started to write my name in Voidric in the scroll.

Once done Kuyari hummed in appreciation before speaking. "Interesting… I see Kuros has been teaching you the language of his home. Yes interesting we've never had someone sign in Voidric before. Yes indeed a nice signature for our collection." I couldn't help the twitch that came to my right eye at her words. "Alright then now to actually summon, just bite your thumb again and make a circle on your other hand, you know using your blood. Then just put chakra into it as you slam it down on the ground. But make sure you concentrate on summoning something. Otherwise it won't work."

I nodded my head in understanding. Already the summoning sounded similar, yet… simpler than the one in Naruto. No hand signs, just bite, circle, chakra, intent, and then slam it down on the ground. Simple no? Still I was grateful to them for letting me have this. Most assuredly this would be helpful later on, when we had tougher or bigger foes.

 _Gives me an edge over Sirzechs' even without my balance breaker._ I couldn't help but smirk at that thought; I still had a bone to pick with him after all. Still when all was said and done, I decided to take a small break before heading back to the others. So with the doors opened again I sat on the steps outside. This time was also used by Masamune, and the other women in the shrine to talk. Currently they were discussing the multiple mates' thing. As for me I decided to just talk to Kuros about it.

 _You know it's pretty bad to forget one of your mates, even if you did spend a long time locked in a box._ I heard him sigh before speaking to me.

 **[Actually I never forgot about her, only that we had made this deal. Still you're right I should've told the both of you.]** I shook my head at his words before asking another question.

 _So is there any more that we should know about?_ There was a very long pause, but eventually he answered me.

 **[No… at least none alive that is…You see a very long time ago, there was this dragoness. She was very beautiful, yet extremely powerful and dangerous. To be honest I don't know how we worked. To be frank the two of us should've tried to destroy the other! But we somehow fell in love and had an egg.]** As he stopped talking I couldn't help but feel a bit bad about bringing it up. But I still had to know more about this dragoness.

 _Who was she exactly? And what made it so you had to kill each other?_ I couldn't see it but I knew he was grinning.

 **[Oh you're going to love this!~ You see she was actually a Nether dragon!]** My jaw dropped at that, I mean a nether and void dragon getting together? Absolutely insane! However instead of being offended, Kuros just laughed at my thoughts.

 **[HAHAHA! Ah yes I don't blame you for thinking this way. After all the Nether is aligned with the Abyss, as such is an enemy to the Void and Aether. But still she was different, tired of the way things were run. Ahh… I remember when we first met, her dark black scales with an ethereal glow… just everything about her screamed dark beauty. Still… it was never to last. I never found out how but she was murdered after we had our first egg. All I found was her dying body, her last words were that she loved me and that our child was safe. She then died… I don't know what happened, or even where our child went.]**

For the first time in my life I truly felt sorry for Kuros. _Why didn't you tell us sooner?_ He took a breath before answering me.

 **[Masa already knows… I told her when she told me she was pregnant. But still I just didn't want to keep bringing up bad memories.]** At this point I didn't know what to say, so instead I opted to just keep silent. There wasn't much I could do after all, it had already happened anyways. So taking a sad breath I stood up and turned to the three behind me. I at that point called out to Masmune.

"Hey I think we should head on back to the others, they're probably quite worried right about now." Turning to me she smiled while nodding her head. Turning back to the other two she gave a slight bow before heading back to my inner world. As for me I also bowed before saying goodbye. "Thank you again for the contract, hopefully we'll see each other soon enough." Kuyari gave a foxy smile before speaking.

"It was no problem dear, still sorry about smashing you. But also make sure to learn the fox style of fighting. I truly believe it'll suit you just fine." Nodding my head I turned to leave.

 **Oh my gosh like my name is line break!~**

To be honest didn't take me that long to make it back to the others. Unfortunately… I didn't expect the scene I ended up coming to. Eyes twitching in irritation, I saw a green slime with Ophis, Shirone, and Mittelt trapped inside it. The only other ones there were Issei, and Red. Asia, Sakuya, Ryu, Satooji, and Vali had split off to have more luck at finding familiars. A sound idea, but that left the super pervert, and slightly perverted dragon behind.

Coughing into my hand to get their attention they turned to me nervously. Not that I blame them, they were just watching my dragoness, and kitten having their clothes melted off by the slime. You know instead of doing anything. Still Mittelt was in there as well, so I could only hope that Red was looking at her. If not… apocalyptic dragon or not, I was going to kill him. Both gulping they spoke at the same time.

""Welcome back Marshal Sir…"" I narrowed my eyes at them, knowing they only really called me that when they were either… A out on a mission, or B caught red handed doing something stupid. Glaring holes through their heads, I looked back at the slime ignoring them for the moment. Walking forward past them I launched a lightning bolt at the slime. Completely disintegrating it… I then got out a blanket from my pocket dimension, before wrapping it around my two girls.

Both thanked me as I smiled and kissed their foreheads. I then turned back to Issei and Red, whom the latter was draping his trenchcoat over Mittelt. Although to be honest she didn't seem that ashamed at the moment. So I knew that Red was only looking at her. After all it would be awkward, to stare at his technical older sister naked. I was of course talking about Ophis, since both were born in the dimensional gap.

So by that logic it would also be awkward for him to look at Shirone, who was said sister's best friend. She was also technically his sister in law as well, thanks to Ophis being my mate, and Shirone also being one of them. Unfortunately for Issei, I knew he was staring at them. However as I turned back to him… I couldn't help but slap my forehead in exasperation at his actions.

"Slimy noooo! You were supposed to be my perfect familiar! Why did this happen? WHY?!" Watching him cry over the dead slime I decided to punish him later. Turning back to Ophis and Shirone I spoke to them.

"Are you two alright?" Both nodded their heads and I gave a sigh of relief. Not that I should've been worried to begin with, one's a rook whom tend to have high defense, and the other was a dragon god. I doubt any acid as weak as what was melting their clothing, could actually hurt them. But still I lost love ones before, so I was just a bit paranoid over things like this. Looking at them again I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Currently they were both glaring at me. But before I could question them on it, Shirone questioned me first.

"Rodrick… why are you covered in blood?" Stiffing at her question, Ophis narrowed her eyes as she sniffed me.

She then spoke with calm anger. "More importantly why is it your blood?" Knowing that the two of them could once again beat me into a bloody pulp… I decided not to tell any lies, and just explain to them what happened. Excluding the part about Kuros' first mate of course. Both sighed at the end but accepted my story easily enough. So instead of killing me, they ended up hugging me tightly. Smiling at the gesture I returned their hugs. During the hug both Ophis then Shirone kissed me in quick succession. Both kisses were on the lips but we were used to that by now.

To be honest… when this first began it took me a while to realize, that they themselves came up with a ranking system. Apparently Ophis was number one, followed very closely by Shirone at number two, then Vali at number four. To be honest that confused me quite a bit, before all three said that number three spot was taken. Just that both me, and the number three didn't realize it yet.

Still as confusing as it was… they accepted it easily enough, and came up with it themselves. Still the open number three slot meant that, they were already planning to have a fourth girl. Truly I was beginning to wonder if I really had a say in all this. Still they were my beautiful and wonderful girls, so I wouldn't give them up for anything.

"WHY!" I sighed angrily at Issei breaking up the tender moment. So letting go of Shirone, and Ophis I turned to him. Proceeding to walk towards him, he didn't even notice me before I was right behind him. But then if sensing danger he turned to me slowly. His face quickly paled as I cracked my knuckles. Say what you will, I know Issei's a good guy, and if he'd get over his perversion he'd be a great boyfriend.

In fact in a fight he's one of those few, I truly and utterly count on to have my back. But at this moment that was neither here nor there… I was going to once again, show him why, he doesn't peek on our black and white haired stoic duo. But as the beating began and his cries echoed in the forest, I had to admit it was funny as Ophis. Who was on Shirone's right, covered her white haired counterparts eyes with her left hand.

While Shirone did the same to her only with her right hand… truly they were sisters in all but blood. As for Red and Mittelt… he was shielding the violence from her view, as he laughed his head off. I had to wonder about him sometimes…

So after turning Issei black and blue, and getting the girls spare clothing from my pocket dimension. We set off to find the others. As we walked through the forest, we also give Mittelt and even Issei some ideas. Although… all three girls did glare at him once in a while. They also glared at Red but not nearly as often. Mostly because he was only looking at, our resident fallen angel. But still he didn't do anything to really help, or stop Issei, so he too got the silent glare treatment. As we continued to walk, we paused as we heard some whimpering.

As we listened closer, we heard some rustling from the bushes to our left. Mittelt quietly walked over and parted the bushes. This allowed us to see a small charcoal black colored wolf pup. It was the one whimpering, and as we looked closer, we could see that its right back leg was injured. It looked pretty bad to, as if something had taken a bite out of it. Carefully Mittelt picked up the poor pup, and cradled it in her arms. Looking around we tried to find signs of its mother.

However once we did see her we couldn't help but pity the poor thing. The mother or what was left of her. Looked as if something had started eating her, but decided it was done half way. However I must say that she was huge. She was about as tall as I was, but lean, and muscular. He fur a deep black, and red eyes dulled and widened in pain. Whatever had taken her out must have been strong, or took her by surprise. I was leaning more towards a combination of the two. Still we didn't know what to do with the pup. However it did seem as though Mittelt had an idea.

"I think I'll take her as a familiar…" I was only a little bit surprised by that. Mostly from Mittelt calling the wolf a she, but I also thought that Ryu would get a wolf. However the puppy was cute… so I guess I was right about her getting something cute. So after healing her leg as best as we could, Mittelt did the familiar contract. After she was done the wolf pup glowed a bright white. This cause Mittelt to put her down quickly. As she did so Mittelt took a step back, as we waited to see what would happen.

Confused I watched as the light took on a humanoid shape. But to our immense surprise… when the light disappeared, there stood instead of a wolf pup. A small young girl no older than five, her hair was like the pups fur. And it reached down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were ruby red, her skin was also a dark tan in color. Her nails were also pure black. But what stood out the most were four things. One she had two wolf like ears on her head, two she had a wolf tail coming from her back. But most of all… she was completely naked.

She looked around for a bit before her eyes landed on Mittelt. When she saw her eyes started to fill with tears, and she ran to her and gave her a tight hug crying into her dress. Not knowing what really to do, she returned the hug while stroking her back.

Trying to get her to calm down Mittelt spoke to her in hushed tones. "There, there… it's alright no one's going to hurt you anymore. Don't worry sweetheart every things alright now." To be honest Mittelt's actions truly surprised me. I've just never seen her act so… motherly before. It actually brought a smile to all of our faces watching the scene. Still we had no idea who this girl is, or even what she was. But it was obvious that her mother the large black wolf, died protecting her. Right in front of her no less…

Still we needed to know who she was, and what had happened. So in order to help with calming the girl down, I got out one of my spare shirts and the blanket from earlier. Slowly walking up to Mittelt as to not startle the small girl, I tapped on her shoulder. Looking back to me she nodded gratefully as I gave them to her. Slowly she held the girl at arm's length, and then put the shirt over her head. After that when her head was through she gave a small sneeze.

Still smiling warmly Mittelt put the blanket around the girl's shoulders, than hugged her again. With the new articles of cloth covering her, the child seemed to calm down a bit more. After a few more minutes she seemed to calm down significantly. Seeing her in a better state, Mittelt held her at arm's length again to question her.

"Are you a little better now?" The wolf girl nodded her head before Mittelt continued. "That's good to hear; now I'm Mittelt. Can you tell me your name sweetie?" After a bit of hesitation she answered her.

"I'm… I'm Fay, a hell hound." That got everyone to blink in surprise. After all this cute thing was a wolf that dragged souls down to hell… literally! Still Mittelt only seemed surprised for a few seconds, before smiling again. I had to give her credit for that at least.

"Well then you certainly are a cute one then.~" The girl blushed a bit before Mittelt continued. "Now I need you to tell us what happened, if you can that is. That way me and my friends could help you." Fay looked between her and us, before nodding slowly.

"Alright I'll try…" Mittelt patted her head before Fay continued. "It was just like any other day in this forest; I was in my human form playing with mommy. We decided to play hide and seek you see… so I went off to look for a good hiding place. However as I search for a good spot, something tackled me from behind. It was some sort of monster I've never seen before! It was tall, hunched back, and had strange white glowing claws coming out weird crystal like hands. It also had six spider like eyes that glowed white." At this point the girl was crying again as Mittelt tried to calm her down.

After a moment the girl continued. "His entire body looked like it was made from some dark crystal. But the strange thing was that it was separated into different pieces. But each piece where it should've connected with the other piece was glowing a strange cyan. It also had a weird tentacle like beard the same color; his teeth when it opened its mouth were even longer than mine!" Then as if to prove her point, she opened her mouth showing off her elongated canines.

Closing her mouth she continued her story. "I was so scared, especially when it ripped off my clothes! It placed a claw over my heart. Then spoke saying that it was going to pop my heart, and eat me whole! But I screamed and called out for mommy; the monster became angry with me and took a bite from my leg. But then mommy came to save me! She was very brave, but in the end… in the end… she… she!" The girl than began to cry once more and gripped Mittelt's dress.

At this point I could speak for everyone, that what Fay just told us infuriated all of us. Now it was true… monsters needed to eat, it's just a fact of life. But to have a sentient being, try and eat a small child despite her species. Then go and murder her mother right in front of her! Now that was unacceptable. And hearing Fay's cries of pain and sorrow really did cut my heart. You see I've always had a soft spot for young children. Ever since my own childhood was messed up so badly… I just felt as if I needed to do what I could to make other children's lives a bit better.

Still we could do nothing as Fay cried herself to sleep. Looking at the poor girl softly I spoke to everyone.

"We need to talk to Satooji about this… I believe there's something unnatural in this forest. Which considering where we are… is rather serious." Everyone agreed, and we walked a little faster to find the others. Especially Mittelt, who was out front with Red holding fay in her arms.

 **[Rodrick… I think I might know what attacked the girl. And if I'm right promise me you'll leave it to Red and Ophis.]** Startled and confused by the tone of his voice I couldn't help but question him.

 _Kuros what do you mean? I'm not about to just…_ He quickly cut me off before I could finish.

 **[Promise me!]**

 _But…_

 **[Promise me dammit!]** Not knowing what else to do I gave my word.

 _Alright then, but if it attacks anyone who can't defend themselves I'm jumping in._

 **[That's good enough, just don't purposely engage it.]**

 _Whatever you say…_

 **Oh my gosh like my name is line break!~**

 _The White empress_

When Rodrick left us to chase the yellow four tailed fox, the rest of us had the grand of idea of splitting up. It was a sound idea, split up and cover more ground. That way we could gain our familiars quicker. Yeah great in theory… but so far me and Ryu hadn't found any familiar suitable for us. Personally I wanted to go after Tiamat but someone had to boycott that idea!

 **(You'll thank me for it later… trust me on this one Vali. You're not quite yet ready to fight her yet. She is the most powerful dragon king for a reason.)** I scoffed at his words, but didn't exactly dismiss is advice out right. Mostly because if I fought her and got severely hurt… then Rodrick would rip me a new one.

I shook my head at that thought, but still had a small smile on my face. Rodrick was… is a mother hen to those he loves. Well to everyone but Red, but that's a bit of a given… He was after all the second strongest in the world, if what Kuros told us was anything to go by.

 **(You'd think that wouldn't you?)** Confused by Albion's question I asked what he meant by that. But to my annoyance he didn't say anything back to me. Shaking my head I started to once again search for a familiar. Seeing something I quickly stopped on place. Over a little to the right I saw a small very strange creature. Noticing me stop the others looked to where I was staring at. Seeing the creature Satooji clapped in excitement.

"Oh marvelous! That's a Chakawary, a dragonkin if you want to be specific!" Titling my head at the Chakawary I gave it a closer inspection. It's body was covered in snow white scales, except for its underbelly that was blue in color. The eyes of the creature were almost beady looking, and were also blue. The creature also had a blue frill going from the back of its head down to the base of its long neck. It also had another frill going up the middle of its neck to its chin.

The creature also had an amphibious like tail. With blue fin like parts on the vertical sides of its tail going, all the way around the tip to the end of the tail. It also had raptor like arms and legs. With only three claws on each foot and hands. The Chakawary also had a blue colored beak much like a chickens. However it truly lacked in height and length, only being about two feet tall. And two and a half feet long. To be honest it kind of looked like a scaly chicken if you asked me.

 _Still he did say it was a relative of a dragon…_ So doing the only natural thing, I crouched down low as I approached the Chakawary. Hearing me approach it quickly snapped its attention to me. Trying to coax it towards me I held out my hand. Looking at my hand it approached slowly, peering at it with what looked like interest. Eventually we got close enough that it was able to smell my hand. It took a few sniffs before licking it with a rough forked tongue.

Surprisingly it then started to rub against it like a cat. Finding its actions rather adorable I started petting it. Behind me I could hear the others quietly clapping, and I had to admit. Maybe having the Chakawary wouldn't be so bad. So a minute and contract later I now had him as my familiar. And yes Satooji told me it was a he, after the familiar contract of course. Still now while we looked for Ryu's familiar Uzu, whom I had just named kept to my side.

As for Ryu… we have so far been rather unsuccessful. Prompting him to become slightly depressed, however he smiled lightly when Sakuya took his right hand. But was surprised when Rosalia, took his left hand with a slight blush on her face. Still just walking around wasn't really working, but we didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. Really there was nothing else to do but walk until something happened. And something indeed happened.

Jumping down from above, a black and white ferret of all things landed on Ryu's head. What was really strange about it though, was that it had blue goggles on its head, and a backpack. Everyone just looked at it, seeing how it seemed to be in a daze. It also seemed a bit tired to, as if it had been running from something. That something happened to be an owl that swooped down at Ryu's head. Grabbing the ferret, he ducked down while holding the rodent in his arms. However we also had two other problems.

Both Uzu and… Mrs. Button were looking at the ferret hungrily. But with a little persuasion and petting from their owners, we calmed them down. Especially when Sakuya, nailed the large brown barn owl with a knife. Quickly we offered it to both reptiles, which then ate happily. I had to admit though… watching them eat was kind of sickening…

Eventually the ferret woke up and actually spoke to us. "My thanks for the help there friends!~ I couldn't have survived without ya!~" We just stared at the talking ferret because first… it was talking, second it was a he, third it wore clothes sort of, and forth it spoke.

Recovering first Ryu put him down on the ground before speaking. "Alright you're most welcome then, but tell me why is an ermine doing in the familiar forest?" Okay now I was confused, so he wasn't a ferret? But more importantly…

 _What's an ermine?_ As I stared at the strange rodent he began to tell his tale.

"Well you see… it's like this, a long time ago a wizard cast a spell on me. This not only enhanced my intelligence, but also allowed me to talk. Unfortunately he then threw me into this forest. Saying something about not meeting his exact expectations."

Ryu frowned at his story before speaking. "For what it's worth I'm sorry that happened to you."

The ermine folded his small arms while nodding in appreciation. "Well thanks but I'm rather over it by now." Ryu seemed to understand but asked another question.

"Well still how long have you been out here?" The ermine thought for a moment before replying.

"About two weeks now." All of us paused and stared at him before Ryu recovered by shaking his head.

"Oh… well you recover fast. But hey if you have nowhere else to go, why not become my familiar and come with us?" The ermine seemed genuinely surprised at his offer, then he started tearing up.

"You mean…sniff… you mean you'd actually take me?" A bit unsure on what to do Ryu just nodded his head. Slapping his cheeks the ermine spoke happily. "Oh thank the lord of animals! My salvation has come! I am Itachi, and yes my parents hated me enough to name me weasel." No one really had anything to say to that, so instead we introduced ourselves.

But like that everyone now had a familiar. At least in our little half of the group, I had to wonder about the other half though. Mittelt, I was sure could get something. Issei though… maybe he'd find a mouse or something.

Hearing rustling from behind us we turned to see the other half of our group. However they looked rather angry about something, also Mittelt was holding onto a small child. But what really irked me was when I saw Rodrick drenched in blood. So you couldn't really blame what came out of my mouth next.

"Oh my great grandfather! What happened to you Rodrick?" Blinking in surprise at my tone he slapped his forehead before muttering something.

Looking back at me he answered my question. "Don't worry let's just say this was from a test gone wrong. Still I'm completely, but right now we have bigger issues." He then proceeded to tell us about their encounter with the little girl Fay. That got Satooji rather worried.

"This isn't good; there's never been a creature like that in this forest. Not even in ancient times when the first familiar master came here. All I can say was that someone must have let it loose in here." His words just seemed to make Mittelt even angrier than before. Not that I blamed her, I was getting rather pissed off myself. However now the once peaceful woods, seemed a bit more dangerous now. Not that it wasn't before, but anything that can eat a hell hound was definitely a true monster.

This was why we all tensed, when we heard the sound of rustling from in front of us. However what came out caused us to sigh in relief. It was another fairy; she was wearing a dark blue dress, and had pale skin. However instead of green hair and butterfly wings, she had longish ice blue hair and wings made of ice crystals. She was also completely out of breath. Rosalia seemed to recognize her as she spoke up to her.

"Chirno? What are you doing out here?" Looking up at us with bright blue eyes, she quickly scanned us. Then her eyes landed on Issei, the only one without a familiar. She quickly ran up to him and spoke rapidly.

"Hey you need a familiar right?" Issei only nodded his head dumbly, before she smirked and continued. "Then I'm the one just for you!~ I'm powerful, cute, and just fun to be around. So please make me your familiar mister um…"

"Issei"

"Right Issei, pretty please?" Not knowing what else to do Issei accepted, and Chirno became his familiar… for some reason…

Still confused Rosalia yelled at her. "Chirno what is going on?!" Turning to Rosalia she was about to answer, as we heard more rustling in the direction she came from. This prompted Chirno to pale even more, and hide behind Issei while talking.

"So since I'm your familiar now, you're supposed to protect and look after me right? Well then… protect me please!" That was when the creature we were so mad about appeared. Now that we could see it for ourselves, we noticed that Fay missed some things in her hysteric state. While everything she told us was correct, the monster also had a pair of ethereal blue tip bull horns on its head. It also had three clawed toes on each feet. For its hands were three clawed fingers, and a clawed thumb. However what we didn't miss was that it had two smaller, three clawed arms coming from its chest.

And we all had to agree with Fay… it was a monster, but we all felt chilled to the bone as it spoke. It gravelly, but held so much power, it also sounded like an old snake… a very old snake… as if an old snake was suddenly able to talk and had grown five hundred times bigger.

"Well, well, well… more prey." He then noticed Fay being held tightly by Mittelt who was glaring a hole in him. "Ah… the prey that got away. Thanks for bringing the child back here. Also don't worry; your souls will live on inside of me not to long now…" I scoffed and was about to activate my sacred gear before Rodrick's activated on its own. If his face was any indication, which was when we heard Kuros yell at us.

 **[I really wish it wasn't what I thought it was, but this… this is proof. Listen everyone but Ophis and Red back up, this creature is beyond any of you at the moment.]** Issei was the first to question him.

"What do you mean by that?! We've been busting our buts in training we should, be able to take this guy ourselves." Everyone seemed in agreement, except for Rodrick who was observing the creature. Really he seemed quite worried about it. However what happened next shocked everyone.

 **[Do not argue with me! This is a Nether lord! Their almost as dangerous as Darkwraiths, do not engage him!]** Okay now I was seriously scared, I was there when Xilo fought us using those puppets. So if this things almost as strong as him… then I really don't want to be near it.

 **(You can say that again, let's just allow Ophis and Red to deal with this…)** For once I was in total agreement with Albion. In fact everyone decided to keep their lives today and backed up. This allowed our two dragon gods to walk forward. Seeing them the Nether lord laughed before speaking.

"What is this then? A small girl comes to fight me? The great Yuloto?! The great Hunter in your tongue! HAHAHAHA!" His laughs and mocking quickly got to Ophis. She really wasn't used to people treating her that way, especially since Rodrick treats us like princesses almost.

So when she talked with cold fury I was kind of scared. "Baka Red step back, he's mine." Red looked down at her and did the smart thing… he backed up. Laughing even more Yuloto waited for Ophis to attack him. When she did finally attack, she lifted her right hand and pointed her index finger at him. Quickly a tiny black ball appeared at the tip of her finger. It then grew a thousand time larger, and was fired at the Nether lord. During the attack he stopped laughing to stare in amazement. Not that I couldn't blame him, if I didn't know better I'd probably underestimate her to.

Still when the attack collided with Yuloto, a huge explosion followed in its wake. We all had to cover our eyes as the smoke spread over us. Truthfully the blast felt even stronger than what we used, to blow up the facility in Russia. So I really doubt he survived, but still Ophis kept staring in the direction that Yuloto was. Even after the only smoking place left was where he was.

Suddenly however Rodrick yelled out to her. "Ophis look out!" Her eyes widened and she was able to move a bit. But not enough as four glowing white claws pierced her right below her chest. The looking down in shock, she started bleeding as Yuloto stood there before speaking.

"An interesting power… the ability to use the power nothingness to totally erase one's existence… Still it seems like my time spent in the Abyss has served me well. You're powers are useless against me." He took his claws out of her, and quickly backhanded her with the same hand.

Rodrick was quick to grab her, working quickly he asked Asia to come and help him. Not questioning anything Asia ran over, and started using twilight healing on the dragon god. All the while Rodrick held onto her tightly, as Ophis gave out labored breaths. The look on his face as he looked up at Yuloto was truly terrifying. I've never seen him that angry before.

But who could blame him? Ophis was his first love, his first mate, and his first friend here in this world. During all the time we've known her, she's never gotten hurt. Hearing some movement to my right I saw Red start walking forward slowly.

Yuloto tilted his head as he spoke to him. "Oh… do you wish to join her in pain?" Red didn't say anything for a long time, but when he did… all playfulness, all wittiness, and all happiness was gone. Only a cold fury remained. And it was at this time that I remembered, he was the Great Red... the dragon of the apocalypse.

"You hurt Ophis… You hurt my sister… you hurt my big sister! Now prepare to be destroyed! For your apocalypse has begun!"

 **Yuloto character sheet**

 **Height: Nine feet**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Nationality: Nether Lord**

 **Hair: N/A**

 **Eyes: Glowing white**

 **Special: Nethermancy, shadowmancy**

 **Weapons: Claws**

 **Skills: Tactics rank Elder, Nethermancy rank Elder, Hand to Hand Elder, Shadowmancy rank Elder, Mental torture rank Elder, Physical torture rank Elder, other abilities unknown**

 **Likes: Souls**

 **Dislikes: Unknown**

 **Dreams: Unknown**

 **Idols: Unknown**

 **Hobbies: Slaughtering those helpless**

 **History: Almost nothing is known about this monster, only that he enjoys feeding on the souls of his victims.**

 **Judan: And that's a wrap, hoped everyone liked it. Still bet you never thought we'd take out Ophis like that?**

 **Shadow: Hah….. just goes to show that no one's invincible. Still my big brother Xilo in the beginning… Now that's scary ugh…**

 **Xilo: I know aren't I what's the word… oh yeah! Aren't I the best?**

 **Slayer: Not really if Shadow was chosen over you.**

 **Xilo: Now that's just mean…**

 **Rodrick: Who cares about that! You just hurt Ophis! I'll kill you Yuloto!**

 **Yuloto: It wasn't my fault I swear!**

 **Judan: He's right! I made him do it.~**

 **Rodrick: You have ten seconds to rephrase that.**

 **Red: The clock is ticking…**

 **Slayer: Again this has been a Dark Guard production.**

 **Rodrick/Red: Huh?**

 **Slayer: Now signing…**

 **Red: No! not until we get our revenge!**

 **Slayer: Off!**

 **Everyone Minus Red/Rodrick: Goodbye!**

 **Rodrick: No don't you dare…(sequence terminated.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Slayer: Hello sorry about this but thanks to an idiot (Cough Judan cough) we have been forced to post this more edited version. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Shadow: I hate all of you…**

 **Judan: Wow what a way to begin the chapter…**

 **Slayer: Tell me about it.**

 **Shadow: Well it's true!**

 **Slayer: Why are you angry about this time? We've already explained about our reasons for what we did for your story. (even if it's technically Neos'.)**

 **Shadow: Oh no… It's not about my story being put on hiatus for now. It's about you guys bringing in a Darkwraith, and then immediately after putting in a stupid Nether lord!**

 **Xilo: What's wrong with having me here my younger brother?**

 **Yuloto: I agree what's wrong in having us?**

 **Shadow: It's because of a whole slew of reasons about Abyssal and Nether relations about having…**

 **Slayer: Sorry but we can't get into that yet. Relations between the four Permaworlds as we like to call them will be discussed at a different time.**

 **Shadow: Fine…**

 **Slayer: Oh cheer up! We still have some reviews to answer.**

 **Shadow: First on the list is Red burning dragon. That's actually just one name but…**

 **Judan: Grammar issues?**

 **Shadow: Exactly! Anyways no it isn't bad that you can see Azazel having trouble with a rubix cube. But really that was a joke we came up with to expand his child like behavior. Just like in chapter five we made it show just how much he cares, and exactly why Rodrick trusts him so much while wanting to punch him in the face!~**

 **Azazel: I don't know how to feel about that…**

 **Judan: Well that's kind of the point.**

 **Xilo: I agree with the agent of chaos.**

 **Yuloto: I third that notion.**

 **Azazel: Why is everyone against me?**

 **Shadow: They just are…The next is from a guest whose request we shall consider. Now the reason Rodrick has a smaller harem is mostly because of a compromise we've created. The second is that he just isn't one to go about trying to get into the skirts of every single girl that he meets. As for adding Le Fay and Jeanne… We might consider Le fay, but we have an unfortunate plan for Jeanne and a few others…**

 **Slayer: Okay I have no information prior to this about…**

 **Judan: I'll tell you later. Now shadow onto the last review!~**

 **Shadow: Of course the last comes from Swordalfgun. Now we're sorry to say that we've already have the knight piece chosen, and also the votes have pretty much ended at this point. Although we are surprised by the two winners…**

 **Judan: You can say that again…I mean Grafyia… Really people? Now I know that Ophis is at least a hundred times older. However even in the manga she acted naïve, and also kind of childish. Not to mention the form she currently has. Grafyia on the other hand… Well she looks much older than Rodrick, acts older, is sterner, and we've already stated that she had a rivalry with Sakuya.**

 **Slayer: I told you to plan this out a bit better but no…**

 **Judan: Yes… you've said this at least thirty five times. Still I can't plan for literally every detail before I start a story, which means I had some freedom to develop the story a bit.**

 **Slayer: I don't plan everything, I just know what I want to happen and I write to the point. Anyway we're off track I think we should end this and do the disclaimer.**

 **Judan: Well I can't argue with that, but back to the story. Today I'll be writing and putting in a lemon. So you can skip if you want, also seeing how Azazel is here maybe he can end our pre chapter chat for today?**

 **Azazel: Sure!~ Now we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

 **Official pairings and no one will ever be subtracted. Probably… maybe… uh…**

 **Rodrick: Ophis, Koneko, Sona, Vali, Grayfia… Le Fay (Big maybe here)**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Chirno (yes we put her in here just read to find out), and more will be shown later… (Once we decide on some more…)**

 **Red: Mittelt, secret…**

 **Ryu: Sakuya,** **Rosalia…**

 **Allen: Asia, Gabriel…**

 **Kuros: Masamune, Kuyari…**

 **Rodrick's Character sheet 2.0**

 **Height: 5' "7"**

 **Age: 16**

 **Nationality: Lived in America but has roots all over the place.**

 **Hair: Grey**

 **Eye: Gold**

 **Special: Dragon Gear (Class Longinus)-Balance breaker achieved-? Inaccessible-? Inaccessible-Summoning Fox spirit contract**

 **Weapons: Bladed pistols, Anti-Material rifle, Masamune, Corded daggers, Shock baton, Senbon, Scrolls, combat Knife, and Talismans/Tags.**

 **Skills Ranks: Chakra user Rank Mid-expert, Taijutsu user Rank Low expert, Ninjutsu user Rank Mid-expert, Fuinjutsu Rank Low expert, Genjutsu Rank Low journeyman, Senjutsu Rank Mid-journeyman, Weapons Rank high journeyman, Draconic magic Rank High-expert, Elemental magic Rank Low expert, Strategist Rank High master, Tracker/ Hunter Rank High journeyman, Thief Rank High novice, Hacker Rank High expert, Magic researcher Rank high expert, Engineer Rank Mid-master, Scientist Rank high master, Summoning Rank Low novice**

 **Likes: Ophis, Koneko, Sona, Vali, hanging with his friends, cooking, training, learning and researching different topics, Watching British Movies, his adopted family, and Messing with the status Qou of the world.**

 **Dislikes: Sirzechs, Kokabiel, Xilo, abosolutely hates Yuloto, the Abyss, the Nether, Idiots, Perverts, Religious Zealots, those who hurt for gain, true monsters/ demons, he also strangely enough doesn't like pure coconut and pure dark chocolate, the last thing he dislikes is coffee (something about having a heart attack…)**

 **Idols: Bladedancer, he's tried to model himself after the great Colonel. That is actually the reason why he asks everyone to call him Marshal out in the field.**

 **Hobbies: Reading, Training, Researching, hanging out with Ophis and Koneko, Chess, Stratego, playing chess or stratego against Sona (she's never won the latter), helping his friends when they need him, and just helping around the city.**

 **Dreams: His original dream was to join the united army. That way he could fight alongside Bladedancer. Now however he wishes to help his friends, and accomplish a certain goal.**

 **Short term Goal: Kill Xilo, Eviscerate Yuloto.**

 **Status: Alive**

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ **= Masamune**

 _Hello=_ Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

Chapter Seven: Bed for whom now?

 **One and half years ago…**

 _The Spectator_

A fourteen year old Rodrick yawned as he awoke sitting upright from a wooden desk. On the desk were a multitude of designs. Some magical, some technological, but mostly they were a mixture of both. Yawning he looked around to see what time it was. Raising an eyebrow he eventually saw one that said one O'clock. Simply shrugging he got up and stretched out his back. After that he left his workshop through a wooden sliding door. Continuing to move through the hallways of the traditional Japanese home he came to a door. Above the door was his name spelled in Kanji.

Opening it he was surprised to see someone in there already. Although his surprised look softened when he saw it was Ophis. However he frowned when he saw some red in her eyes. After all it wasn't like her to cry about anything. However with her in his room at this time of night… he knew that she just needed him at the moment. Moving to the couch she was one he sat next to her. Looking over to her he frowned at her current position.

Her back was slightly curved and she was holding her knees to her chest. With the way that she looked now, her petite frame seemed even smaller to him. Still he had gotten to know her rather well during the last year and a half. He would even go as far as to saying that he loved her dearly. So seeing her like this caused his own heart to ache a bit.

Never seeing her like this in his life he did the only thing he could think of. Scooting over to her he gently put his left arm around her. Then gently he pulled her closer to him, accepting his gestures Ophis moved closer to him. She even put her head on his chest, just listening to his heart beat calmed her own troubled heart.

Deciding to find out what was wrong Rodrick spoke up to her. "Ophis… please tell me what's wrong so I can help." Though it was small Ophis gave a smile the lasted only a second. She did appreciate the gesture and decided to tell him.

"Rodrick… I don't know why but I had what everyone calls a nightmare." To say Rodrick was surprised was an understatement. You see after the whole Great Red mess was sorted. Red as they called him, being able to control dreams made it so they often had wonderful dreams. Now most wouldn't think a nightmare was too terrible. However for Ophis, a person who's never had one before… It was a rather daunting thing.

After a pause in conversation she spoke again. "In the nightmare… I was back in the gap. At first I was completely fine with that. It was my first home after all. However after a few days walking around in there I decided to head back here. You know as I usually do." Although he didn't say anything Rodrick nodded his head in understanding.

However as she spoke some tears formed in her eyes. "But when I tried to come back I realized that I couldn't! Oh how I tried to get back to you, but… but I couldn't! I also tried to communicate with you. But it was all in vain. Nothing I did could get me out, even trying to scry the world was useless. Because all I saw was pure darkness when I tried. It was then that I realized after so many years of being alone… I learned that I'm actually scared of being alone again."

At this point her tears were dripping down her face. Doing what he could Rodrick just held her tightly. After bit more crying Ophis lowered her legs and turned to look him in the eye. Ignoring the fact that her hands were on his chest, and the new position was kind of sensual. He gave her his full attention as she spoke.

"Rodrick please promise that you'll never leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore!" Staring at her and her tear streaked face; he decided to do something he'd never done before. He leaned forward and captured the dragoness's lips. Feeling his lips on hers Ophis returned it with fervor. After a minute they parted lips as Rodrick spoke.

"Ophis I may not be at your level yet. I might not know what it was like in the gap. But I do know that I'll always be by your side. Ophis I love you… and I promise to protect you and always be with you." Lips trembling Ophis leapt on him and had another kiss. As it turned out she was starting too really like kissing. After it was done Rodrick looked at her stunned when he saw something amazing. On Ophis' own lips was a smile he'd never seen before… it was a beautiful smile that made her light up in his eyes.

He only had one thought… _I want to see more of this smile…_

 **Like I'm the line break~! And you should you know… bow down to me? Yeah…**

 _The Void king_

I was angry… no I was beyond angry at this point! I was completely and utterly livid! Still I couldn't help but be amazed at the fight between the two monsters in front of me. Though it was a slow battle, Red my technical brother in law was winning. Although if he could, he would've ended the fight much sooner. But with the rest of our group in the area, he didn't want to risk injuring us with his power.

Hearing a pained moan I quickly turned back to my black haired dragoness. Right now she was looking up at me while I held her. Her once beautiful grey eyes were dulled, and her skin was becoming a sickly pale as she continued to breathe heavily.

Still in pain she spoke in a quieted yet pained tone. "Rodrick… this feeling… I don't understand what it is… what… what is this feeling?" There were tears coming from her eyes at her boiling hot blood fell onto me. However with me also having the anatomy of a dragon the heat didn't bother me as I held her tighter.

Still with a pained smile I answered her calmly. "Ophis… right now you're feeling pain. One of the only feelings I've tried help you avoid with your time staying with me. I'm sorry Ophis, I'm sorry I failed you…" Despite my words however, she reached up and cupped my left cheek gently before speaking.

"No… you didn't fail me. This isn't… your… fault…" She then fell unconscious as I held her closer. I was now extremely worried as I looked over to Asia who seemed to be struggling. She seemed to be putting more energy into healing Ophis every second. However when she stopped to catch her breath, was when I knew something was wrong.

"Asia what's wrong?" Looking up at me with a worried face she quickly spoke.

"I… I don't know! No matter what I do her wound just won't close!" I was about to say something when Kuros spoke up through my sacred gear.

 **[Dammit! I didn't think… I didn't realize…]** He trailed off before he starting speaking seriously to us. **[Listen I'll explain later but we have to act fast to save Ophis.]** I was about to question him when he cut me off. **[There's not time for questions Rodrick! Right now we need to act fast to save her life!]** That got me to shut up as he continued. **[Now I know how you feel about using balance breaker. But I need you use it, after that I'll continue my instructions.]** Seeing how serious he was I decided to just follow his directions.

So looking to Asia I spoke quickly. "Asia please hold her for a bit, but be careful of her blood. It will burn you if you touch it." Nodding her head with a determined look, I gently passed Ophis to her. Then standing up I jumped back twenty feet, before bringing my dragon gear over my face. It was time to show just why the dragon gear was the strongest Longinus, and also just what made it completely unique. Focusing my power into my sacred gear the white gem started glowing. Closing my eyes, the wind started to pick up around me as an ethereal glow surrounded me.

It was white and I knew everyone but the two fighting were watching me. When I finally opened my eyes they had turn into yellow reptilian slits. Then I spoke with a slightly distorted voice.

"Dragon gear Balance breaker… Birth of the true dragon!" When I said this the glow that framed me covered my entire body. At this point I heard the fighting stop, probably to watch what happened to me. As for myself I felt my bones, skin, organs, everything about me start changing. It wasn't painful though, no it was more pleasurable actually. As if my whole body was taking a pleasing hot shower. When the glow had finally settled and I could be seen again. Everyone who was new to my group was staring up at me with pure astonishment. Because where once was a human male. Was now a medium sized dragon.

I was now twenty feet tall, and thirty five feet long. I looked like a normal western dragon, except for the fact that I didn't have any horns. No instead I had large spikes coming from the tip of my nose, all the way down to my tail that had a spade shape spike at the tip. My scales were blue in color, except for my underbelly which was pure white. Also there was a white gem in the middle of my forehead.

Flexing my long neck I cracked it as I talked to Kuros, although now my voice sounded a lot deeper.

"Okay Kuros what's next?" He quickly answered me.

 **[You need to lie down with Ophis on your side. Then you have to focus all your aura and turn it into void energy. Then you need to direct it into her wound as Asia continues to heal her.]** Nodding my head I quickly laid down as I talked to Asia.

"Asia bring Ophis over here and lay her on my side. After that continue to heal her as I give her my energy."Though still surprised she quickly followed my orders. Closing my yellow eyes I focused my entire being into pure void energy and sent it into Ophis. It was difficult especially when I heard Yuloto start speaking.

"Now isn't that a sight… Truly I didn't think you'd have a true void dragon on your side. Still I guess the girl is saved then, as I see he's purifying her of the nether energy I put into her."

 _He did what?!_ I was about to snap at him when Kuros calmed me down.

 **[Not now Rodrick! Just focus on Ophis, don't waste your energy. Instead just calmly listen to me.]** Begrudgingly I calmed myself and listened. **[Okay now you're calm that's good. Now then did I ever tell you the reason why the Void and Aether joined forces?]** I gave him the mental equivalent of a no before he continued.

 **[Well that's because the Abyss and Nether also joined forces. Or at least that was the biggest reason… The other was because the Void is the opposite of the Nether, and the Aether is the opposite of the Abyss. Now most think it's the other way around. With the Void always fighting the Abyss, and the Aether always fighting the Nether. But that isn't the case… You see the reason because of that is because the Aether is poisonous to the Abyss, and the Void is poisonous to the Nether and vice versa. However that's only if they actually manage to wound the other.]**

At this point I was beginning to understand where he was getting at. **[You see… all sides have a natural resistance to their opposites. Which is the reason Ophis' attack didn't work. Something I must apologize for, because I didn't think her connection to the void was that strong. Still because of this resistance each side usual fought the other's ally. However if one is wounded by their opposite, than they would be poisoned by the energy coming from the other. So for not realizing that Ophis was more in tuned with the void than I thought… I am truly sorry…]**

As he finished speaking I now understood why Asia wasn't able to heal Ophis. She simply didn't have the experience to heal a wound such as this. At least not by herself, but now with me purifying her with void energy she should be fine. Looking down at Ophis I watched as her breathing leveled out, and her wound slowly closed. However me and Asia were starting to tire, Ophis' power was vast. As such it took a lot more out of me to send my power through her core. Still we were showing progress and I wasn't about to give up.

Hearing the sounds I fighting, I turned to see that Red had started attacking with even more ferocity. At this point I knew it was only a matter of time before he destroyed Yuloto. As it seemed that that Nether lord was tiring quickly. Feeling movement beside me I saw Shirone next to Ophis and gently rubbing her head. Looking up at me she spoke.

"So this is your balance breaker…" I nodded my head as she looked back to Ophis before continuing. "Is she going to be okay? I don't want to lose my closest friend." Smiling a soft smile, or at least as soft as I could make it seeing how my teeth were like butcher knives… I reassured her.

"Don't worry my kitten, our Dragoness will be perfectly fine." She sighed in relief before turning back to the fight. Turning to look myself I saw that Yuloto was on his last legs. The entire battle had been him either dodging or shooting large energy based attacks at Red. Who was also doing the same. However unlike Red he didn't have the almost infinite energy the apocalyptic dragon had. Hearing a gasp I quickly turned back to Ophis who now had regained consciousness.

Looking around she looked at me and smiled. "Rodrick… thank you for saving me…" letting my balance breaker go, there was a bright flash of light before I was shown again. I was also holding Ophis close to me. With her last bout of strength, she sat up and kissed me softly before lying back down and falling asleep. It was certainly a relief as I heard her breathing normally again, while a calm look overtook her face. Hearing one last explosion, we all turned towards the battle to see a weakened Yuloto lying on his back. He was breathing heavily, and there was black blood flowing from his crystal like body.

Glaring at the demon I gently gave Ophis to Shirone, before making my way over to Red. Red acknowledged my presence by asking me a question.

"Is she going to be alright?" Glancing at him I spoke up with a nod.

"Yes she'll be fine… but she'll need rest for a few days, to regain all the power she lost due to the Nether energy in her body." He gave me a grunt in acknowledgement, before both of us turned our full attention onto the Nether lord.

Looking up at the two of us the monster chuckled before speaking. "Hehehe… Truly I never thought that I'd go down like this… still… I've got to admire your power. Fighting you reminds me of the time I fought in the war. But I suppose this is the end of it… still at least let me say that me wounding the girl wasn't personal. Nor me killing anyone really…" Hearing enough Red raised his left palm and pointed it at him. Still the Nether lord continued speaking. "After all… everything I did was just part of my nature…" Red then fired a blast of pure energy at the Nether lord.

However at the last second something seemed to land in front of Yuloto, and an explosion rocked through the area. As the smoke cleared I couldn't help but let my eyes widened at what I saw.

Because there standing protectively in front of Yuloto was yet another strange creature. It was six feet tall and extremely thin, but that probably had more to do with how he was nothing but a skeleton. The skeleton was wearing an old tattered wizard's robe that opened in the front. However it was held together at the top with the use of two clasps. The robe reached down to its feet, which were covered by dirty tan wizards boots. The boots were slip on boots with pointed toes, and also had the cuffs of the boots folding downwards.

The robe itself looked like it used to be green, but now it was covered is so much dirt and blood. That it looked a brownish red. The sleeves were also long and had wide opened ends. The robe also came with a hood that was up. Also on its left hand was a remnant of what used to be a brown leather glove. Also in that hand was a brown rotting four foot long staff, that had a three foot long double edged blade attached to it. However it was the glowing orange eyes, coming from its exposed eye sockets that unnerved me. Turning to Yuloto it spoke with a ghastly voice.

"Yuloto… my master wished to meet with you once more… I shall now send you to him… while I handle these cretins…" Not really caring as long as he was a saved Yuloto spoke to the skeleton quickly.

"Well as long as I'm alive I don't care, just get me out of here!" Nodding his head slowly the skeleton pointed his bladed staff at the demon. This caused a purple magic circle to appear around him. Realizing what was happening I materialized Masamune while jumping at Yuloto.

"Noo!" However as my blade stabbed downwards the Nether lord was already gone. Turning back towards the skeleton magi, I also materialized my sacred gear while pointing Masamune at him. Speaking with malice I questioned him. "So… judging from your appearance I can only assume that you work for Xilo correct?" The skeleton cackled before answering me.

"Yes… my master is Master Xilo the Mal Rathor, or Dark Wraith in our abyssal tongue… you see he needed Yuloto for he is an old friend… Now though I shall deal with you vermin…" As he said that he started to float slightly off the ground. Seeing how he was a hostile, Red launched another wave of red and black energy at him. Another explosion and we couldn't help but stare as the smoke cleared.

Because there completely unharmed was the undead magi.

Laughing at us he spoke. "Hahaha! So sorry… but your power couldn't possibly get through my magic barrier... No matter how strong you are, if one has the ultimate defense… then how can you truly retaliate?"

At this point my anger started to grow at seeing him so easily dismiss us. It probably didn't help that I was still furious about what happened to Ophis. So growling and losing myself to a blind rage. I reared my left arm back as three, foot long black metal claws, came from the holes on top of my sacred gear. Watching me as I charged him the magi laughed as he spoke.

"I already told you! You can't…." He stopped speaking as I punched my arm forward, and my metal claws stabbed right through the barrier he had around himself. The barrier was grey in color and was made up of multiple octagons that formed a sphere one and a half feet away from him.

As such my attack stopped as it reached my armored hand, but it was still surprising as I managed to pierce his so called ultimate shield. "That's… That's… not possible! How?!" I didn't answer as I was still too blinded in my rage to care. But the truth was that over their time together, Kuros had managed to put some of Masamune's cutting power into my claws. Still they weren't long enough to reach him, so I held up Masamune and sent a vertical slash at him.

Seeing her coming he jumped back as I hit nothing but air. Now staring at me in a new light he gathered some energy in his free hand and then pushed it out at me. The energy turned into a fireball which I cut in half with Masamune. Then I pointed my dragon gear at him, and launched a few darts made of ice out of the hole near my wrist. Surprised he didn't take any chances and dodged out of the way. Though in truth they didn't have the same cutting or piercing ability as Masamune.

But using them as a distraction I charged at the skeleton and lashed out at him. Dodging my attack he stabbed out at me with his staff. Battering it aside with my dragon gear, I retaliated with a stab of my own. Moving to the side he dodged, and gripped his staff in two hands and swiped at my midsection. Seeing the attack I blocked it with my sacred gear, however he was able to push me back a few yards. Spinning around he put the staff on his shoulders before sending a lightning bolt at me. Easily deflecting that with Masamune, I swung my claws at him shredding his barrier.

Grinding his teeth in frustration he jumped back again and sent a blade of wind at me. It missed me as I moved to the left, making it slice through a few trees instead. Increasing my speed I charged him one last time and swung upwards at him with Masamune. Unable to dodge thanks to my speed, Masamune cut through his barrier and right through him as well. For a second I stood there panting seeing how I spent most of my power healing Ophis.

Then suddenly I was pushed back as he exploded in energy. As I watched I saw multiple souls fly out of him as he spoke to me in pain.

"This isn't possible! No one should be able to cut through my barrier with ease!" Slowly lowering his head to see me he looked like he came to a realization as he laughed. "Hahahaha! I see now! It seems I never stood a chance to begin with! Still your luck will run out… as for my master please forgive me….." He then disintegrated into dust as his clothes and staff also disappeared.

Trying to stand up I collapsed onto my knees in exhaustion. Breathing heavily I felt a hand on my back, turning around I smiled lightly as I saw Vali. Smiling at me she spoke.

"It looks like you won." Grimacing I spoke back to her.

"Yeah it seems like I did… but in truth… I lost."

 **Like I'm the line break~! And you should you know… bow down to me? Yeah…**

 _The Necromancer (J/N the following conversation is in Abyssal)_

"As for my master please forgive me…" I couldn't help but sigh as I watched the last moment of my servant's life. Because unlike my corpse puppets… my liches aren't quite as replaceable. Still he did his job well and I'll remember Hermit for a while to come. Still I had my special guest to greet. Speaking of whom…

"It's good to see you my old friend, it has been too long." Turning behind me from where I stood in front of my throne I saw my old comrade Yuloto.

Greeting him myself I spoke. "Yes it's been too long, a couple thousand years yes?" He chuckled at that before I continued speaking. "However I wouldn't have brought you to this pitiful world, just for a reunion. After all those kinds of things… are best done in the home, not in a completely foreign dimension." At my words he nodded before questioning me.

"True words comrade… so tell me… why have you brought me here then?"

Taking a breath I spoke. "I plan to once again try and usurp the thrones of my brothers. However this time I have a plan for that…"

He seemed surprised as he spoke. "You're trying again? I thought Shadow almost killed you the last time you tried?" I sucked in some air at having to remember that moment.

But I still answered him. "Yes well last time I was fairly direct about what I wanted to do. This time will be more… subtle…" Intrigued by my words he spoke.

"What do you have in mind my friend?" Chuckling I began my explanation.

"The first part of my plan is to gain power. You see in this world there are four great powers. You met three of them today in fact, one was the girl you almost killed, the other was the boy, and the last one you met was the one who almost killed you." He grunted at my words but let me continue. "Now you see we'll need to work our way up a bit. But by killing those three and taking their power, we'd then be able to go after the strongest in this world with ease. After that we'll have enough power to deal with my brother Shadow. After him we'll get rid of Night, then Darkness, and then the new master they work for!"

At my words he laughed before speaking himself. "I see! Then after them we'll deal with the other side and once we're done we'll rule all of creation!"

"Yes! I'm pleased that you're still as sharp as ever! Still for this to work we'll need you to bring in your Netherlings and Netherim."

Nodding his head in consent he spoke. "That shouldn't be an issue, but are you sure that's necessary? Are you sure your forces won't suffice?"

Sighing I answered him. "Yes I'm sure, because despite those four I've mentioned. There are other powerful forces in this world, and each one has an army of their own." He nodded his head in understanding before asking one last question.

"So… when exactly do we begin our little infidelity?"

Laughing I answered. "Be patient… we've already began phase one, now it's time for phase two!" After saying that I looked behind Yuloto to something behind him. Turning around himself he stared for a bit before speaking.

"Well… I see what you mean by phase two at least." At that the both of us couldn't help but laugh at what was to come.

 **Like I'm the line break~! And you should you know… bow down to me? Yeah…**

 _ **Eight days later…**_

 _The President_

I couldn't help but sigh as I signed off on another piece of paperwork. True I knew I signed up for this when I became student council president. But still… did that have to mean everything that a teacher could deal with, has to turn into something I have to deal with?! I mean seriously! Permission to give their students detention? What's the point of sending me the work, which would take at least a day for me to get back to them on it?

Looking around the student council room I gave another sigh. Usually the room was full of the members of my peerage. Today however it was a rather slow day when it came to running the school. So instead I had them all working on different devil contracts. Still as I let my mind wander, I couldn't help but think of a certain golden eyed boy. Rodrick had been acting strange lately. He hasn't exactly said anything, but with the way Vali and Koneko were acting around him. It also didn't help that he along with them were missing for three days. In fact Ophis is still missing for some reason.

Rodrick also looked haggard and irritable. There were bags under his eyes, and he seemed to be constantly muttering about something. Still I know he's plotting something, an idea that was reinforced when my sister tackled me in a hug earlier this week. At the time when I asked her why she was here her cheerful demeanor became apprehensive. She then said that Rodrick had called in a meeting between a few different factions.

Understandably I was rather surprised. Still it got me worried that he seemed to be planning for something serious. In fact he didn't even come back to school willingly! No! Instead Koneko, Sakuya, Vali, and Red had to drag him back here. It was really worrying. It also didn't help that Koneko seemed to be completely avoiding Rias, and the rest of her peerage. Speaking of Rias and her peerage… Her new trial member Jing O'Dyna was kind of strange but a nice fellow all around. He at least took his duties seriously, and he isn't even truly part of her peerage yet! Which is a contrast to my latest pawn Saji…

I let out another sigh at that thought. It wasn't like he was a terrible worker, or a despicable guy he's just… well I know he has a crush on me, and the fact he took four pawns has gone to his head.

 _Unfortunately for him I think I may like someone else…_ Blushing a bit at that thought I heard a knock on the door. Quickly composing myself I called out to them.

"Yes?!" After a moment I heard a familiar voice.

"Kaichou can we speak to you for a moment?" The voice belonged to Koneko, but at her tone I couldn't help but frown.

"Alright you can come in." As the door opened I was surprised to see that Koneko wasn't alone. No she was also with Vali Lucifer who seemed to be still getting use to the school uniform. If her stiff posture and holding the hem of her skirt down was any indication. "Not that I mind seeing you two… but what are you doing here?" Looking at each other nervously they stepped in and closed the door behind them, before finding a spot to sit.

After a moment of tense silence Koneko spoke up. "Look I'm going to be a bit blunt here…" She then took a breath before continuing. "Sona we need your help with Rodrick." I blinked in surprise before questioning them.

"It's not like I won't help, I mean I've also noticed just how strange he's been acting. But why do you need my help? I'm sure between the two of you and Ophis you'd be able to help him." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as both seemed to wince and grimace. "Okay what exactly is going on here? Did Ophis and Rodrick have a falling out or something? I mean she's been missing for a few days."

Vali shook her head before answering. "No don't worry that didn't happen. If it did then the situation would probably be worse, only for different reasons. Still the current situation isn't any good either, mostly considering Rodrick blames himself for what happened to her."

Now with a worried look of my own I questioned them. "What exactly happened? It hasn't been just Rodrick you know, all of you have been acting a little off. Especially you Koneko, you've been avoiding Rias and the others these last eight days." Once again looking at one another Koneko took a deep breath before speaking.

"Fortunately my slight falling out with Rias is something unrelated. Still I'll deal with that after we help Rodrick, he's already done so much for us. The least we can do is help him with his issues before working on our own." I nodded my head in agreement before she continued. "Still what we tell you, can't be told to anyone else yet. So you have to promise us you won't say anything." I was going to say something against promising, when I noticed the look in her eyes. It was completely serious, as if what I was going to be told would change the world soon enough. Little did I know just how correct I was…

Still nodding my head I spoke. "Alright if you feel that strongly about this then you have my word." Both girls visibly relaxed before tensing up again as Vali spoke.

"Thank you Sona, I can see why Rodrick trusts you so much." I blinked in surprise at that but didn't say anything as Vali continued speaking. "Alright as you know eight days ago Rodrick took all of us to get familiars. Koneko was invited and tagged along. In regards to familiars it was a huge success, well besides a few… _interesting_ familiars." I looked at them confused as Koneko and Vali, seemed to develop glazed looks before snapping out of it.

Still Koneko picked up where Vali left off. "Rodrick probably got the best deal though. Still it wasn't until we got Mittelt's familiar that things started to go sour. You see Mittelt ended up getting a young hellhound as a familiar. However for some reason she can turn into a human." Again I was surprised but didn't interrupt. "When we found her she was scared and had a bite taken out of her leg. You see there was a rather vile monster roaming the forest, and Fay the five year old hellhound watched as it brutally murdered her mother."

I couldn't help but gasp at that which prompted Vali to speak angrily. "Yeah I know what you're thinking. In fact I still want to kill the sick bastard who did it. Trust me the creature took a sick pleasure in what he did. He also had the gall to blame the whole thing being his "nature". But we're getting ahead of the story. You see after they found Fay they ran to catch up with us, since we decided to spit up to cover more ground. It was after that point that Cirno an ice fairy, had ran up to us and practically all but begged Issei to make her his familiar."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow before questioning her. "An ice fairy voluntarily became Hyoudou's familiar?" Vali chuckled before explaining.

"Yeah at the time we had no idea what was going on. However after the monster that traumatized Fay, came out of the trees following her it kind of made sense. You see Cirno thought that becoming Issei's familiar than he'd protect her. Still at that point Kuros, practically screamed at us to let Ophis and Red handle it." I pursed my lips at that, Rodrick had told me about Kuros and his sacred gear before.

So if he was telling them not to fight something than it had to be serious. Seeing my troubled look Koneko nodded her head in understanding, before continuing where Vali left off.

"Yes I understand, still what happened next was a huge shock. Yuloto as we learned he was called ended up mocking Ophis on her height and she didn't take that too well…" After she said that, I heard Koneko mumble angrily about being petite and not short. Still she continued after a moment. "So telling Red to back off she tried to obliterate Yuloto. However it was after that when things took a turn for the worse. You see Ophis' attack did nothing allowing for Yuloto to wound Ophis severely." I gasped at this point since things were becoming clearer.

Seeing this Koneko nodded her head sadly before continuing. "As you may have guessed Rodrick didn't take this too well. In fact none of us did, but still Kuros had warned us not to fight. So instead Red attacked him. Still because of that I remembered that underneath all the joking, gentleness with Mittelt, and uncaring attitude. That he is the apocalyptic dragon. Still Rodrick tried to have Asia heal Ophis only for her sacred gear to not work. After that I'm not exactly sure what happened but, I did learn that Yuloto was a Nether lord. As such he was able to poison Ophis with his energy. Something about her being connected to the void."

Koneko shrugged her shoulders at that before continuing. "If you want to know specifics about that you'd have to ask Rodrick. Still all I knew was that unless something was done Ophis was actually going to die. Luckily Kuros knew of a cure, and Rodrick was able to heal her or the most part. However even being out of critical condition, Ophis was out of it for three days. When she woke Rodrick still didn't want to leave her side, however with her order we basically dragged him out of the house." I couldn't help but smile at that, while also feeling relieved that Ophis was okay for the most part.

"Well that's good to hear, still I suppose our dear Ophis is still bed ridden at the moment?"

Nodding her head Vali spoke. "Yeah she is, in fact even she's getting annoyed with the way Rodrick's treating her. Still she may grumble about having everything done for her. But the doctor's orders, or in this case Kuros' orders… have been for her to rest until all the Nether energy is out of her system. Still back to the story at hand." Nodding my head she continued where we left off. "Now Red would've kill Yuloto if it wasn't for some interference from an ally of his. You see a lich who specialized in barriers came by and saved him by teleporting him somewhere. In anger Red tried to erase him from existence, but the liches barrier held strong."

As this story went by I couldn't help but find my worry growing. Still Vali continued. "Still… that barrier was useless against Rodrick. Seeing how he sliced it and him to ribbons in a blind rage. My guess the reason why that happened was because he was already angry about Fay. Then his anger just grew as Ophis got hurt, and then to have the one responsible just teleport away… Well I think his rage just broke. Still after that he's been beating himself up over it. Blaming himself for not being strong enough. At the moment he can't even bring himself to look into our eyes. He loves all of us, but being unable to protect Ophis hit him hard."

I couldn't help but sigh at what she said, because that really did sound like Rodrick all right. Still even though he hadn't told me exact details, I know that he still blames himself for his twin brothers death. Seeing Ophis dying in his arms probably brought up a lot of bad memories.

Still that left one question. "So what do you need me to do? If you three can't snap him out of it what hope do I have?"

Glancing at each other Vali turned to me to explain. "As you may have guessed the three of us truly do love Rodrick. He also really loves us. But no matter how much he loves us he still has stronger feelings for one over the other. He doesn't mean to and it has always bothered him. He also knows that we know, and feels terrible about it. We however have accepted it, seeing how his heart is large enough for all of us still. In fact we've even made a ranking system for all of us." Intrigued I leaned in closer. "The first is obviously Ophis, seeing how she was his first love and even friend. The second is our dear Koneko here who he adores."

At her words Koneko blushed a bright red but Vali still continued. "Then there's me at fourth place, but only because we were nothing but good friends until recently."

I nodded my head in understanding until I realized something. "Wait a minute… you said that you're in fourth place. If that's true then who's in third?" Both smiled at me before pointing their index fingers at me. To say I was shocked was an understatement. In fact all I could do was point my own finger at me with my mouth opened. Both nodded at my gesture, and before I could deny anything Koneko cut me off.

"Sona please don't say anything, he loves you and that's all there is to it. We also know that you love him and we're willing to accept that. As long as you admit it to not only him, but also yourself." Sitting back heavily in my chair I began to think.

 _Am I really in love with Rodrick? And if I am, do I want to share him?_ Thinking back to all the time we've spent together, and all the secrets he's told me after revealing himself. Back to all the strategy games we've played. To the times he was able to get me to smile or even just laugh at one of his jokes. I realized that I truly did have deep feelings for him. _On top of that I just asked if I was willing to share him… So really how obvious could it be?_ At that point I also guessed that I was indeed willing to share him. I mean based on what the other girls have told me about him treating them like princess's despite having three girls already…

Well I guessed that just little old me wouldn't be too much for him.

Still that left my original question unanswered. "Fine I concede that I am willing to share him among the three of you. But you still didn't explain to me about what you wanted me to do for him. I mean I'll do anything to help but you two haven't explained yet." Both ended up grinning at me with a look in their eye that reminded me of my sister. Gulping nervously I only had one thought…

 _What exactly have I signed up for? Luckily it's Friday but still?_

 **Like I'm the line break~! And you should you know… bow down to me? Yeah…**

 _ **After school at the Booker residence…**_

Fidgeting nervously I was outside the door that led to the training area. I had already talked to Ophis who seemed to be completely up for my joining them in Rodrick's bed. Ophis' words not mine… Still I the outfit the three girls had me wear was a bit embarrassing. Truly I couldn't understand how they got me to wear my current set of clothing. At the moment I was wearing something that Vali had bought prior to our meeting. Apparently it was one of the reasons why we were just now talking.

At the moment I was wearing a mini black skirt that stopped at mid-thigh. That skirt was smooth and was held together by two clasps on the right side. It wasn't tight around my legs like a business skirt but flowy like the uniform's skirt. I was also wearing white tights with black short boots. For my upper body I was wearing a low cut white tank top, with an opened black bolo coat over it. The sleeves reached my wrists and opened out. That's not even to say what kind of underwear they forced me to wear!

It was rather different than what I usually wear. In my hair on the right side of my head, was a clip they gave me that was made to look like a silver western dragon. After they explained the reason for the clip I decided it would be something I'd always wear.

You see apparently they've all had a piece of jewelry, that they had which basically said they were Rodrick's. Koneko had a ring which she usually kept off at school, Vali had a bracelet, and Ophis had a necklace. Of course they said they were waiting for me to join them, before wearing them out in public. Apparently they knew I was going to join them. Still at the moment Rodrick had no idea that we had these things. Still being one of the wives to a draconic gentlemen such as Rodrick wouldn't be too bad.~ I giggled at that thought before becoming serious.

Taking one last breath I put my hand on the metal door. Waiting a bit the as circular seals appeared on the door. They eventually faded and I pushed the door open. I quickly let out a sigh of relief at that, because although Sakuya had assured me that I was put into the security matrix for the house. I was still worried that something might've gone wrong. And based off the details Rodrick gave me about his houses defenses… Well I really didn't want to chance anything, although I couldn't wait until Sakuya finished my key so I could come here anytime I want.

 _In fact… I might just move in here. I mean if I'm going to be one of his wives I might as well._ Blushing a bit at that thought I shook my head while slapping my cheeks. Now gaining a determined expression on my face, I descended the steps that led to the training room. As I made my way down I remembered what my job was. You see the other girls had already tried to talk him out of his self-destructive attitude. However all of them were in extreme danger while in the forest. As such he blamed himself for putting them in it. Ophis bleeding out in his arms certainly didn't help any.

However they said since I wasn't there, combined with the fact that I'm also a king of my own peerage… well they just said I'd be able to do something about it. They also said I didn't have as much emotional baggage either.

Not exactly sure what logic led to that conclusion… but I was willing to do anything to help my love out of his self-doubt. I really shouldn't have said anything though… it was what made me end up wearing this outfit. Luckily for me Koneko stopped Vali from getting a tight, black, French maid's outfit with an even shorter skirt and short sleeves… Though when I saw her exit the store with four boxes... let's just say I got kind of worried.

Said it was a for a surprise occasion. This had ended up worrying both me and Koneko, while Ophis took it in stride. She still wasn't used to the concept of modesty and dignity yet… My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of exertion. It seemed like the others were right, Rodrick was pushing his body to the absolute limit. Now don't get me wrong, that was just fine. But he was pushing himself pas the point of exhaustion. His body needed rest and he wasn't giving it any.

When I finally made it down I noticed that the sounds stopped. Worried I moved faster and when I entered the training room. I couldn't help but marvel at it a bit. It was large and was covered in panels. When I heard Rodrick first brag about it I didn't really believe him on its incredibleness. But now I couldn't help but agree to why he boasted it. Something to which he normally never does. Still looking around I eventually spotted Rodrick. He was on his right side slightly curved and was breathing heavily.

In panic I called out to him. "Rodrick!" Running over to him I knelt on his right, while grabbing his side and pulling him so he faced me. He was breathing heavily but for the most part he was completely fine. Sighing in relief I noticed him stirring awake. Backing up a bit he opened his eyes and gave a long yawn. Looking around he spotted me. Moving so he sat upright he looked at me in confusion before speaking.

"Sona? What are you doing here?" At this point I could tell he was still half asleep, seeing how he didn't comment on my clothes. However knowing that would change soon I moved quickly. Leaning in close I did something I've never done for anyone before, despite having tons of guys after me. I kissed him on the lips.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ Yet at the same time I also thought this… _Yes I'm finally doing this!_ At the moment I was half embarrassed half invigorated. After a few moments I broke from the kiss with a face the color of a tomato. His face was also red but also was completely surprised.

"Uh… Sona not to say anything bad… in fact I liked the kiss. But I need to question why… and what are you wearing?!" He was awake now, and I knew he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over me. Still that was kind of the point… However when his eyes moved lower, his face turned even redder and he quickly looked up. However I already knew that he had seen under my skirt. However with his quick actions I couldn't really get mad at him.

Instead I decided to start talking. "Rodrick I kissed you because I love you, and the other girls have already accepted me." He turned to look at me in the eye to see if I was serious. Seeing that I was he shook his head before speaking.

"Huh… I knew that this would happen one day. Still I'm not going to complain, I love you as well but that doesn't explain the outfit or why you're down here." Blushing at having him actually admit to loving me I spoke to him shyly.

"The others wanted me to wear this. Something about getting your attention more easily…" While my words weren't necessarily lies… I also didn't mention how the others wanted me to talk to him. Still as the conversation went he seemed to be slowly getting better. Especially when he messaged his temples like he usually does when exasperated. Still I needed to speak to him about his problem.

So taking a deep breath I spoke. "Rodrick… I ask that you don't be mad with the others for telling me, but I was very worried about you. So I know what happened back at the familiar forest." That got him to freeze before looking at me with a depressed look. Then turning to look at the floor he shifted his position, so his left knee was up and grabbed it with both hands. He then sighed before speaking.

"If the girls let you join us, that means they've probably told you about my true origins?" I nodded my head sadly before he continued. "Don't worry I'd probably would've told you myself. But this thankfully saves time." Closing his eyes he spoke softly. "I held him as he died you know?" I looked up at him and if sensing my question he explained. "My brother… I held him as he bled out in my arms. Sure we were twins but I was older by ten minutes. As such I grew up with my parents telling me as the big brother I had to look out for him. They also said the same thing for any other younger siblings we would have."

He gave another tired sigh before continuing. "You see when I heard at first that I was going to have a baby sister I was ecstatic. Both of us were, you see we were hoping we could get an adorable younger sister to play with. But when she died of birth complications… well that was when I began to truly become protective. Really it was only thanks to the advice I got from Bladedancer my personal hero, that I didn't end up a sociopath. After that when my parents died I ended up shutting myself in. It didn't help that me and my brother were bullied thanks to our hair and eyes. But when I came here and met Ophis… things changed."

A light smile appeared on his face as he spoke. "Ophis accepted me easily enough, and she became my first friend outside my brother. Well to be accurate Masamune and Kuros were my first friends. But Ophis was the first that I could truly interact with. Then I just kept meeting more people that became precious to me." After saying that his face fell as he continued. "But that night in the forest where Ophis was dying… the same way my brother was… well it just brought up to many memories. Luckily thanks to Kuros she was saved, but I wasn't strong enough to protect her in the first place."

When I saw his face contort in anger I put my hand on his shoulder as he spoke. "It reminded me that I wasn't strong enough to save my brother. That I wasn't strong enough to save Isaac! And though I know logically it isn't my fault, that there was nothing that I could do! Well that's what I'm angry about! That I knew I couldn't do anything! I didn't work as hard as I did, just to have those I love die right in front of me again! If I only had power, more power than maybe I could've done something anything! But just like before I could do nothing… as such I'm still the same failure as I was before…"

Hearing him say that about himself made me angry. Though I understood why he thought that way, why he was so hard on himself. It didn't mean I like it… no in fact I hated it! Because if there was something he was it wasn't a failure.

Still I didn't know what happened to me, but when I heard a loud slapping sound and saw his surprised face… along with a slightly red cheek I realized that I slapped him. Still when I spoke to him as he turned to me I kind of went on auto pilot.

"Rodrick Booker! You are selfless, brave, kind, strong, understanding, intelligent, mature, and creative. But you are not a failure! If I hear you say that about yourself again, I promise you'll get a lot worse than a hard slap." He was about to say something but I quickly cut him off.

"No you'll listen to me and you will listen well. Rodrick you've been holding onto this guilt for much longer than you should. Things happen that you have no power over. Sure if you were stronger than you could've fought in Ophis' stead. However you forget that despite her looks, despite her behavior. She is thousands of years older than you, so of course she's stronger! But you also need to realize that you've made amazing progress Rodrick! You're as strong as Rias' brother! And he's also much, much older than you. You've also gained this strength steadily, and by steadily I mean at an incredible rate! This is even when you were not just focusing solely that!"

Lowering my voice I cupped his cheek which I slapped before speaking gently. "Rodrick… there is no need to feel guilty. You've already helped Vali, Ophis, and Koneko start to get through their own emotional trials. So please allow us to start helping you… if not all of us at least let me. Because unlike them I know I've lived a rather cozy life. So at least let me help you through your burdens. Because isn't that what one does for people they love?" I then let go of his cheek only to put my arms around his head and bring him to my chest. Eventually I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He then lifted his head with a smile of his own.

It was a nice smile, one that got me start blushing. However when he leaned forward and kissed me, I couldn't help be surprised for a few moment. But again that was only for a few moments, in which after those moments I quickly returned the kiss.

 **Like I'm the line break~! And you should you know… bow down to me? Yeah…**

 _The Void king_

Sighing as I stepped out of the shower I reflected on the events that transpired today. I was first depressed and angry with myself. Then after taking a napping break during training, Sona comes in wearing a strange outfit. Kisses me and tell me that she's now a part of my steadily growing gaggle of girls. I accept that before we talk about what happened in the forest. She slaps me after I say my piece about my failure. She then gives me a piece of her mind and hugs me after. Then I hugged her back and gave a kiss which she reciprocated. After that we left the training room where everyone including a now fully recovered Ophis hugged me.

After which we all have dinner like usual and they tell me to go take a shower afterwards. Still after I was done with said shower I got changed into my night clothes like usual. However as I entered the room I shared with the others I wasn't exactly expecting what happened next…

"""Booker Sama!~""" I couldn't help but look straight ahead with eyes widened and my mouth slack. Because there standing in front of me in a line was my four girls. The first in line was Ophis, followed by Shirone, Sona, and then Vali. However each of them was wearing a maid's outfit. Now normally that'd be just fine, I mean Sakuya does run around in one. But these were a lot more revealing than hers.

The skirt was extremely low cut and flowy. In fact it just barely, barely, barely did its job! They also had on black see through fish net stockings, even if they weren't wearing shoes. The top also had thin straps instead of sleeves. It was also extremely low cut, in fact a pure white full apron was the thing that really protected their fronts. Even if it stopped an inch above the skirts bottom, it also hugged their bodies tightly and was tied around their waists and necks. Besides the revealing outfits they each had on a silver dragon that suspiciously looked like my balance breaker. The details were so great that it couldn't have been anything but!

Shirone had a ring on her wedding ring finger, Ophis had a necklace, Vali had a bracelet on her left wrist, and Sona had it in her hair. But now that I thought of it I did notice her wearing it when talking to me earlier. After a bit of staring where it seemed that Shirone and Sona were the most embarrassed out of the bunch. I decided to snap out of it and speak.

"Well… I didn't think that today was that special of an occasion. But… you won't find me complaining. Still despite the clothes, you're still my princesses.~ And as a dragon I need to keep you all near me." I gave my biggest smile after saying that. This caused them all to giggle a bit, before Ophis came up to me and kissed me sensually on the lips. It was different than before since those were usually filled with love only. This was filled with that and also lust. After the kiss ended she stepped back as Shirone came up and did the same. After that it was Vali then surprisingly Sona. Then all four of them led me to the bed.

It was here that I noticed the backs of the clothes showed off their entire back. But it stopped two inches above their waists.

 _ **Lemon time skip to next break if you don't want to read!~**_ (S/N well I'm not reading this…)

 _ **Ophis**_

Once we were to the bed they practically forced me down in the middle of it, before Ophis came and straddled me. Seeing what was happening, I was about to say something before she put a finger to my lips before speaking.

"Shhh… Rodrick we appreciate you always being a gentleman to us. But we want this, we want to finally be one with you. We also agreed to go in order of the ranking system we made. So please just make love to me."

At this point I didn't know what to say, however I did know what I was going to do next. You see while we might complain about Issei's, Red's, Azazel's, and even Freed's perversions. If anything we were able to learn a few tricks from them. At least when they were talking about it. So sitting up so Ophis was now sitting in my lap I kissed her again. She quickly returned it only this time I also added in my tongue. She moaned into the kiss as our tongues fought for dominance.

Now while that was still going on I put my hands under her apron. I then pulled the hem of her top lower, I also felt that she wasn't wearing a bra so her breasts were free.

So naturally I started to fondle them. Her moaning increased as I messaged her small chest. Eventually I started to rub my thumbs over her nipples, which quickly became erect. Her moans increased as she broke from our kiss. Then taking both nipples between my thumbs and forefingers, I started twisting and pulling gently. Her eyes rolled back as she quickly wrapped her arms around my head, to keep from falling as she leaned backwards.

Deciding that the apron was in the way, I removed my hands only to untie both knots that kept it on her small body. Then taking it I threw it to the side as I stared at her lovingly. Then gently pushing her so I was on top, I brought my mouth to her right nipple and started licking it slowly. Her eyes bulged as her moans increased, especially after I started to suck on it. After a minute I let go as I moved to her left and did the same.

It must've gotten to her as she yelled out. "Yes! Please give me more my dragon king!" Complying I sucked harder, all the while I squeezed, pulled and twisted her other harder than before. At this point the straps had fallen off her shoulders, and her dress had fallen all the way down to her waist. Now all except her stockings panties and skirt, she was practically naked. After another minute I stopped only to start licking my way down her body. I also had to admit the way she squirmed was turning me on.

As I reached where her shirt had fallen I stopped only to lift her skirt up. Looking I saw tight pure white panties that were slightly wet. Smirking I spoke to her.

"I see someone's enjoying themselves.~" She pouted cutely, before her eyes widened when I began to message her crotch. I was using my right hand while my left went back to tweaking her nipples. Quickly her breathing became fast and her moans became louder. Then bringing my head lower I began to lick he sex through her soaked panties. Now breathing even heavier she closed her eyes in an attempt to control herself. However as I pulled her panties back and looked at her wet entrance, and bulging clit her back arched as I began to lick her directly.

After a few moments I pulled back and quickly slipped off her soaked garment and tossed it to the side. Now with her fully exposed I pinched her clit and started to slightly pull. That seemed to do the trick as her back arched again and she cummed as she reached an orgasm. Deciding it was time I lowered my pants and exposed my own tool. She looked at it with a dreamy expression before speaking.

"So… it seems as though your dragon blood did more for you than just increase your overall power and life span… Really what is little old me supposed to do against the eight inch monster. Especially with how thick it is?" While the other girls watching were blushing before, now they were close to passing out. Still I maneuvered so had my head right between her legs. Looking at her one last time she nodded her head in consent. Taking a breath myself I plunged in and easily broke her hymen. At this Ophis quickly closed her eyes. Before she had permanently chosen to become female, as such she also gave herself a hymen to show her virginity.

Something which I just took, and as I waited for her pain to pass I to winced at how tight she felt. It didn't hurt… no instead it just felt really good. After a few minutes she seemed recovered enough and I began to slowly thrust in and out of her. After a bit I began to do it faster, and then faster and harder. As Ophis continued to moan faster, louder, and longer I started grunting in exertion. After a few minutes I felt something build up inside me.

Deciding to ask her what she wanted next I spoke. "Ophis I'm getting close… what, do you want me to do…" Luckily despite her sex addled mind Ophis was able to still answer me.

"Inside me please! I want to be perfectly one with you!" As she said this she wrapped her legs around me, and after a few more moments I released my load deep inside her. Both our backs arched until I stopped and slouched over her.

Smiling up at me she tiredly sat up and gave me a normal kiss. After the kiss ended I slipped out of her as she stood up and made her way back in line. Where she just sat with a happy look on her face. Though she did decide to strip all remaining clothes off of her, as Shirone made her way to me.

 _ **Shirone**_

As she sat on the bed she twitched nervously, especially after she let out her tails and ears. Seeing this I decided to start gently, so pulling her in with a kiss I rubbed her back while scratching her ears. Like Ophis she was rather submissive, even as I broke the kiss to suck on her left nipple through both her shirt and apron. Her moan sounded like it contained some purring, which prompted me to stop and take off her apron. Then lowering her shirt like Ophis' I began to suck on her slightly larger breasts.

Now if I had to guess a fruit, that would describe the breast sizes of my girls it would be the following… Ophis' are limes, Shirone's are lemons, Sona's are apples, and finally Vali's are oranges. Though truthfully… their sizes didn't really matter to me. Gripping onto my head she moaned her unique moan as I went to her other side. Only this time I gently nibbled on it.

Her eyes went wide from how unexpected it was. She had probably thought I was going to do to her, what I did to Ophis. However I had already decided to not do the same thing twice. So keeping up with the unexpected, I stopped my ministrations to take off her stockings while licking her thighs. Then I quickly took off her slightly wet panties, and I than began to stick my tongue into her vagina. Licking around I tasted her while I rubbed her clit with my left hand. Also at the same time I was tweaking her nipples, while switching between them periodically.

Eventually I went faster which quickly resulted in her first orgasm. Smiling I lifted her up so her back was facing me while I sat her on my lap. Not entering her yet I started licking her neck, as my hands played with her lower and upper bits.

As I continued her moaning increased again before she spoke.

"Please stop… ha… teasing… me…" However instead of complying I moved my mouth up, and started to nibble and lick the inside of her left cat ear.

Her purr moans increased in frequency as I realized that her ears were rather sensitive. So deciding to try some things, I used my right hand that was teasing her nipples to her tails. Gently I began to stroke them at their base. This made her moans come out in short breaths.

Grinning I made my licking, massaging, and stroking faster and rougher. Not expecting that to happen her eyes widened before closing again. Breathing faster she arched her back as experienced another orgasm, only this time she squirted out her cum. As it settled I looked at her tired face as I kissed her cheek. Then moving my soaked hands to my lips I licked them as she watched. When they were almost clean I put it in front of her face before speaking.

"Here my little kitten, you should clean up the rest of you mess…" Smiling lightly she opened her mouth and started sucking on my fingers. All the while I moved my other hand from her tails to her breasts. Moaning she stopped sucking as my hand became clean of her cum.

Deciding it was time I gripped her chest in such a way that my hands were over her nipples. I then proceeded to lower her body down on my stiff penis. As soon as it touched her opening she stiffened, before allowing herself to relax. Then with some effort I entered her and met her barrier. Pushing hard I realized that her rook trait, probably helped in making sure it didn't rip in training. Such a fragile thing that was so precious.

Still I pushed harder and eventually broke right through, at this her eyes widened in pain as she spoke.

"It hurts… it hurts a lot more than I expected." Holding her close I didn't say anything as I waited for her to adjust. Eventually her pained breaths stopped before speaking again. "Thanks for waiting, I'm sorry about that I just didn't think it would hurt that much."

Holding her tightly I reassured her. "It's fine Shirone everyone's a bit different, so if this hurt I'm sorry but now we're ready to continue." Nodding her head she twisted around to kiss me softly, before returning to her previous position.

Then taking a breath I started to slide her up and down my shaft. And like Ophis she felt extremely tight, not much of a surprise giving their size. But it still felt wonderful as I felt myself deep inside her core. Eventually I started to fondle her breasts again even as I nibbled on her ears. That along with rapidly thrusting in and out of her, set her over the edge her head rolled around and she lolled her tongue out. It would seem that her extra sensitive spots were really pushing it for her. So I wasn't surprised as she cummed again as I was inside her.

However I kept going until I felt myself cumming, so like Ophis before her I spoke quickly.

"Shirone I'm almost there what do you…" She cut me off with a few breathy words.

"Inside me please! I… want the… same as… Ophis!" With that said I thrust into her a few more times before cumming. Finally done I let her lay against my chest as she recovered. Getting her breathing under control she turned around and kissed me one last time, before getting up and walking over to Ophis. She then took off the rest of her clothes just like the dragoness. She then sat and waited patiently. This prompted Sona to take a deep breath before moving over to me.

 _ **Lemon end!**_

As Sona moved towards me a red glyph appeared on the ground in my room. One which I saw belonged to the house of Gremory. Then there was a flash of light and there standing in the room was Rias.

"Issei make love with me…" She trailed off as she realized this was indeed not Issei's room.

So I quickly spoke to her. "Uh Rias? What are you doing?"

 **Hermit character sheet**

 **Height: 6' "6"**

 **Age: 1000**

 **Nationality: Undead/Lich**

 **Hair: N/A**

 **Eyes: Glowing Orange**

 **Special: Necromancy, Wards**

 **Weapons: Bladed staff**

 **Skills: Tactics Rank Mid-expert, Nethermancy Rank High master, Barriers Rank High elder, Pole Arms Rank High expert**

 **Likes: Souls, undead, His master Xilo**

 **Dislikes: Most living races**

 **Dreams: Only to serve until death**

 **Idols: Xilo his master and creator**

 **Hobbies: Slaughtering those helpless, following orders, eliminating targets, completing missions.**

 **History: An old necromancer turned Lich by Xilo because of his unique affinity towards barriers.**

 **Status: Dead… again…**

 **Slayer: Okay what the heck just happened? And why did you post an incomplete chapter?!**

 **Judan: Sorry I kind of got carried away since you decided to not edit past the lemon.**

 **Shadow: We'll forgive you this time but for now we should talk about the chapter.**

 **Rodrick: That is something we can agree on.**

 **Shadow: So okay first off as you saw thanks to Rodrick's training he got a bit of a boost to his stats.**

 **Rodrick: Yeah even if it only showed me training during the end of the chapter right before…**

 **Vali: Right before you had "bed time" with two of your girls. But got cock blocked from the other two such as myself and Sona thanks to Rias?**

 **Sona: I'm seriously going to hurt her later…**

 **Rodrick: Yeah… that…**

 **Shadow: Okay ignoring that, we also put in a bit about Rodrick's time when he was just with Ophis. A cute little scene where they admitted their feelings and kissed for the first… and second time.**

 **Slayer: Ahh… how cute… I say sarcastically.**

 **Judan: Really?**

 **Slayer: Really because right after that it went to the scene where Ophis was pretty much dying. Still because of that we learned a bit more about him and his dead brother Isaac's past. A past where our wonderful hero Neos or Bladedancer in this case saved him from the path of sociopathism.**

 **Judan: That's not a word…**

 **Slayer: I know that.**

 **Shadow: Okay… so after that Sona becomes another one of his girls, and then he is basically told by them to screw them.**

 **Vali: Sounds about right, but we still were stopped! Which means you guys suck!**

 **Judan: Don't worry you'll get your turn soon enough. It's just I want to get Riser out of the way and then get to the good part.**

 **Slayer: You still haven't told me your future plans.**

 **Judan: All in due time my faithful writer. Now Vali since you're the new one to this section please finish us off.**

 **Vali: Gladly… Now this has been a Dark Guard productions signing off!**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Judan: Here we are! Back at it with a story that actually…**

 **Slayer: I dare you to finish that sentence.**

 **Judan: A story that has a unique plot?**

 **Slayer: That's better.**

 **Shadow: Huh… someone's a bit jumpy…**

 **Rodrick: Must be the stress getting to him.**

 **Slayer: Yes well there's so many ideas floating around in my head. So many things that we can do, so little time.**

 **Judan: Yeah it makes me kind of sad to think about it. Mostly because trying to write thirty different stories at once, isn't a good idea.**

 **Shadow: Hmm… Well enough about that! Now let's see… today we bring in a few characters an OC that has already been mentioned in the story. But yet no one will ever guess who it is…**

 **Judan: Yep I'm certainly proud of this one! As for the other's… well you're just going to have to wait and see. Though this chapter will be split up between two of the new guys and what's happening at the house. Just a little warning there so you won't be confused.**

 **Walker: Oh yes… I can't wait to finally have actual dialogue! MWahahaha! Why am I laughing?**

 **Everyone:.…**

 **Slayer: Well let's ignore that and get to reviews shall we? Shadow if you please?**

 **Shadow: But of course! First is Pikamew1288… now we have to admit that your idea has merit… But again we aren't necessarily pushing Issei to the side. You'll see just how strong and important he is soon enough. Also for those of you who wish to see his idea. I suggest checking out the reviews because if someone actually decides to use it… It'd probably be either hilarious… or just plan sad.**

 **Slayer: True… but I think it's a bit much for me. Although if one want's to see Issei have a stronger role than this story. Check out my Black Dragon story!~**

 **Judan: Did you just advertise your story through mine?**

 **Slayer: Hey you do the same thing.**

 **Shadow: Ahem… moving on to Giacomo in which we say yes. Rias did indeed fail epically. Now once again to our good friend PersonaQeminod1. As we've told you before, your OC will be appearing again in this chapter. Although we are still trying to get his powers to work within the DXD universe. We are fairly close to succeeding without actually nerfing him.**

 **Walker: Hmm… everyone's a weakling to me anyway so why not just make him strong?**

 **Judan: Moves and counter moves, moves and counter moves…**

 **Slayer: I don't know what to make of that…**

 **Shadow: Ignore him, it's time to end this section.**

 **Slayer: Right… So any volunteers?**

 **Walker: Why not? Okay so we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's, and Reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

 **Official pairings**

 **Rodrick: Ophis, Koneko, Sona, Vali, Le Fay (We relented), Grayfia…**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Chirno, Kiryuu, and more will be shown later… (Once we decide on some more…)**

 **Red: Mittelt, secret…**

 **Ryu: Sakuya,** **Rosalia…**

 **Allen: Asia, Gabriel…**

 **Kuros: Masamune, Kuyari…**

 **Walker: Jeanne…**

 **Character sheet… Invalid no fights present to draw data from…**

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ **= Masamune**

' _ **Hello'**_ **= Murasame**

 _Hello=_ Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

Chapter Eight: Two sides of the same coin

 _The Spectator_

A young woman could be seen out of breath and panting on her knees, while holding out a two edged sword. She had blonde hair and blue eyes although her blonde hair, currently had dried blood on it. Her normally pristine battle dress was torn and matted with dried blood as well. Looking around an angry grimace was worn on her face. What she was looking at was currently six different beings. All of them had either four to eight bat like wings coming from their backs. However all of them were also wearing black cloaks to conceal themselves.

The girls name was Jeanne, and the wielder of the sacred gear blade blacksmith. She also had the spirit of Joan of arc inside her. She was strong and talented, especially for a human. However for a while now she's been hunted by this group of stray devils, because of her sacred gear. Based on what she's learned through fighting them, they're part of a group that had defected from a larger group. Their current task was her elimination. However so far she's been able to take down three from the initial group. Having the advantage of a multitude of holy swords did help in this case.

As she thought about what to do next an eight winged devil stepped up to speak. His voice was a little gravely and stern and he was also the tallest one there. Jeanne quickly concluded that this was the leader of this group.

"I suggest you give up spirit holder. There isn't any way for you to win, and there's no one coming to save you. Our new master would like to meet you, and it would be easier for all involved if this was done peacefully." She sneered at him before speaking.

"Like I'd go anywhere with murderers like you!" This made the man give a small laugh before speaking again.

"Oh come now!~ Don't be like that, those humans were in the way. If they just moved aside they wouldn't have died. But then again your superiors knew that already. But I guess they just decided that your usefulness was at an end." Jeanne quickly developed a look of disbelief at the devils words.

 _The church wouldn't just set us up would they?_ Jeanne happened to be an exorcist of the church, who was sent out with a group to investigate strange disappearances in the nearby town. However when they made it there the entire town was abandoned. It didn't help that there were signs of struggle yet no bodies, only plenty of blood stains. After scouring the town they called back to their superiors to report. They had said they'd be sending in some forensics analysts to see exactly what happened. They were then told to hang tight. However it wasn't thirty minutes later, when a group of eleven high ranking devils showed up.

Her team managed to kill two while she killed three. However even with that the rest of her squad was easily eliminated. But now that she thought of it… was it really a coincidence that this group of strays found them? Did it just happen that this group that was looking for them was in this town? That she just _happened_ to be sent here? She didn't want to admit it, but there may have been some truth to the devils words. Yet she didn't want to believe it. Because the church had taken her in and trained her, she didn't want to believe that they'd just betray her like this.

 _Especially for no reason…_ Looking back up with a determined look she stood up and held up her sword. Shaking his head the devil leader snapped his fingers, and three of the six devils attacked. The three all had six wings, one had a scythe, another an axe, and the last had a spear. The one with the spear reached her first, gritting her teeth she parried the spear as the devil thrusted it. Then quickly moving to the side she avoided a downwards swing from the one with the axe.

Feeling something behind her she ducked, as the one with the scythe attempted to decapitate her. Acting quickly she turned on her heals while still crouched, and slashed upwards at the one with the scythe. The attack was successful as it cleaved through her offender. However what happened next disgusted her. Because instead of blood coming up of it like she expected, instead a fowl stench along with rotting organs dropped out. Holding her hand to her mouth she looked on in horror, but repressed the urge to lose her lunch.

Seeing her look the leader spoke again. "Yes… how do you like them? Sure the ones you've defeated so far were in fact alive. But these are some of my puppets, my master was generous enough to teach me to make them. But now you can see why I want you…" She turned to him with a look of realization and horror as she spoke.

"You want to turn me into one of these… puppets?!" The devil clapped his hands at her deduction.

"Wonderful!~ You already understand, but now I also know that you'll resist even more…" He then sighed while shaking his head sadly. "Such a good waste of time, however I do believe you're on your last legs as such it shouldn't be too much longer." Gritting her teeth in anger she tried to charge him while maneuvering around the undead puppets. However to her surprise the one with the scythe slashed at her back.

"AHH!" Yelling out in pain she dropped to the ground, it was deep by not enough to do serious damage. However every time she tried to move her back screamed at her in pain. Walking up to her prone form the leader knelt down before speaking to her, as one would a child.

"You know you never stood a chance, still you put up a fight… so I guess it's only fair if I gave you proof that you're no longer wanted." He then rummaged in his cloak and pulled out a recording device. Fiddling with it he pressed a button and Jeanne's eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice.

"So… you're saying that if we give the girl to you. You can use your heretical magic to bring her back as one of your undead legion. Thereby you'd be able to use her to make infinite holy swords?" The voice belonged to the cardinal who sent her on this mission. She couldn't believe it yet kept listening.

"Yes… it's amazing what one can do with no physical limits. Still I'll want her actual body for myself. After all she'll be useful for combating my so called master. After all his sights are too small, too limited, not to mention it'll take quite some time to complete. No what I want is a quicker solution. Still do you agree? It'll not only strengthen your whole church, but also you'd be able to fight against me when the time comes." There was a pause in the conversation before the Cardinal spoke.

"I think we have a deal, though I must confess amusement… After all I just made a deal with the devil." There was a click as it was done replaying the recording. At this point the blonde haired girl no longer acknowledged the pain from her back. Instead she was focusing on the pain that gripped her heart. So as she clenched her fists full of grass, a few tears dripped down her face. Seeing this the devil gripped her chin and forced her to look into his face.

He had fair skin, and dark blue hair. His eyes were yellow with black sclera, as if he was possessed. However she also saw something that made her shiver. It was lust in his eyes, and she couldn't help but slightly panic at his next words.

"You know it's a shame… you are quite beautiful. Smooth skin, a nicely sized bust, and a rather nice figure. It'll be a shame to just kill you without… enjoying you first…" Her eyes widened and she tried to quickly grab her sword. However he saw what she was doing, and made one of his puppets kick her in the face while he moved his hand back. Still the kick was strong enough to launch her backwards. Landing on her back she quickly rolled of it, spitting out some blood she turned to glare at the monster in front of her.

 _So this is how I end huh? Is this truly all I amount to?_ Tears flowed down her cheeks, as the devil walked up to her and kicked her onto her back. Wincing in pain she was about to roll over again before he stomped onto her sternum. Coughing from the pain he slowly grinded his foot into her chest before speaking.

"I'm sorry… but I can't have you fighting back as we have fun. And besides! Your clothes are already ruined anyways. In fact I can already see a lot of your luscious body…" He then started laughing as she looked up at him in fear. "Hahahaha! Yes! That's the look I enjoy on all the women I…" He stopped speaking only to frown. Turning his body back he narrowed his eyes. "Well… I didn't expect you to be here… So tell me how long did it take for your master to notice my absence, and decide to send is dog out to get me?" Stepping off of Jeanne she quickly rolled to the side and coughed.

As she looked towards what had stopped her captor she blinked in surprise. For there standing where the other puppets were, was now someone close to her age. He was wearing a pure white trenchcoat with a hood. It had a blue zipper that ran to his waist, this allowed tha bottom to not get in the way of his running. Currently the zipper was all the way zipped. Also around his waist was a red belt with a katana tied to his right side. The sheath was made of polished black wood, and was four feet long.

The handle was ten inches long, and had black cloth around it with red diamonds running down it. The guard was rather ordinary however for Japanese blades.

He was also five foot seven, and although his face was obscure. She could see his dark purple eyes staring at the devil in disgust. She could also pure black bangs going slightly over his eyes. Staring at him she couldn't help but be a bit mesmerized by his eyes. There was just something in them that captivated her, beyond the disgust he was showing the devil.

He then spoke with a relatively young voice. "Freon Teutonic… I'm sure you know why I'm here… You've betrayed our masters trust and have stolen knowledge you didn't have a right to yet. Also the cause of unnecessary deaths, and the attempted rape of a young woman. What say you in your defense?" The now name Freon laughed before speaking.

"In my defense? Sorry… but I got nothing! All I did was for myself! I wanted power so I took it! What makes that so different from you? Or anyone for that matter! As for the girl…" He licked his lips before continuing. "Well can you really blame me? She's just so innocent looking that I really couldn't help myself! Now I answered your questions… so I think it's time for you to die." Freon then snapped his fingers causing his puppets to run forward at fast speeds. Seeing this Jeanne closed her eyes, so she wouldn't see what happened to the brave soul. As she heard the sounds of metal cutting flesh she knew it was over.

However Freon's words told her differently. "What in Satan's name did you just do?!" He sounded both angry and shocked so she opened her eyes. Only to be surprised as well, the boy was unharmed. Yet the puppets were cut into ribbons. She turned a bit green at the sight, but also felt some relief seeing how he was alright. Still the last enemy kept shouting. "That's impossible! I only saw one cut, how can you possibly be that fast?!" Despite everything Jeanne couldn't help but agree at the devils words. However both blinked when the boy stood right in front of Freon, with his left arm stretched out.

Looking at it they saw they in his hand was his katana. However unlike normal blades, his was pitch black as if it was absorbing the very light around it. Freon frowned until he felt something looking down at the rest of his body he saw blood slowly seeping out of his clothes. Slowly looking up at his opponent he spoke one last time.

"Oh…" Blood than sprayed forward as five cuts appeared on his torso. It now looked as if someone butchered him half hazardly. Still after his eyes rolled back into his head he fell forward, but he was dead before he hit the ground. Sheathing his blade in one fluid motion Jeanne's savior looked down on her. However seeing now that the danger was passed, before Jeanne could say anything her sight began to blur as she fell unconscious.

Seeing this the boy knelt down next to her and observed. Then as if making a decision he took something out of his right coat pocket. It was a black tough phone. After a few moments of pressing buttons he put it up to his left ear. Waiting for a bit he heard someone answer and he spoke.

"The mission is accomplished with the traitor eliminated." As the person on the other line spoke he placed a hand on Jeanne's wounded back before speaking. "Yes… but I think I found someone quite valuable, so don't be surprised if I bring anyone in." His hand glowed green and her back started to heal. After a few moments he spoke again. "I understand sir, and yes I did finish my other mission as well. Although he refused our offer, as such I eliminated him. The sword was also destroyed… although the witch was nowhere to be seen."

There were a few more words from the other side before he spoke again. "Yes I'll make sure everything works out." He then hung-up before putting the phone back into his pocket. Looking back down at Jeanne, he couldn't help but move some stray hairs out of her face. "Yes I think this is for the best…" Although he did have to admit that what Freon said was true... she was rather beautiful.

 **Line break we are… line break you aren't**

 _The Void king_

Staring at Rias I couldn't help but wonder how this situation was going to go… Luckily her eyes were on Sona at the moment, thus allowing me to quickly put on some pants. Looking at Shirone and Ophis I was glad that Ophis, had the sense to magically put clothes on each the both of them. But they were still the maid outfits from earlier. Although I was surprised when I saw Ophis blushing along with Shirone. Which was some progress on her sense of modesty I'll admit.

"Sona… what are you wearing?" Looking back at the crimson haired girl and the crimsoned faced Sona. I saw that Sona was stuttering a bit, not that I really blamed her in this situation. Still she managed to speak up after a bit.

"That doesn't really matter right now… What I want to know is why you're doing in Rodrick Kuns room! Or how you even got in here!" Rias blinked and looked around again, this time she did notice who was in here. Although when she looked at Shirone, my kitten moved behind Ophis a bit. That caused the older girl to gain a sad look on her face. As for myself I couldn't help but curse a bit.

 _Dammit! I forgot about Rias' and Shirone's fight because of my own self-pity! I need to fix this soon…_

' _I'm sure she understands, plus I know you'll be there for her when she does decide to talk to Rias.'_ Mentally agreeing I turned my attention back to Rias as she spoke to Sona.

"Well I needed to talk to Issei about something, and as for how I got in… I may have stolen his key as well…." I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose.

Then looking at Rias I spoke. "Rias please refrain from committing kleptomania with my peerage member's things." Everyone turned to look at me causing me to speak in confusion. "What? What did I say?" At my words Vali and Ophis giggled while the other girls sighed. Rias than began to say something else before I heard the doorbell ring. Frowning I looked at Rias' face as it paled slightly. Sighing again I muttered under my breath saying "it's too late for all this crap…" before getting up and grabbing Rias' hand.

I then spoke out loud to everyone. "Alright my princesses, you'd best get dressed because I do believe we're having more than one guest this night." I then opened up the door to my room and left while dragging Rias behind me.

A few minutes later everyone was up and about and in the living room. Well… except for Red and Mittelt who said that they didn't give a damn at this moment. Well it was Red who said that while Mittelt just agreed with him. But you get the idea… We also tried getting Sakuya and Ryu up, but when we told my queen who was at the door… Well let's just say that the look in her eyes, was deterrent enough for me to stop prodding.

We were however able to get Issei, and surprisingly Chirno up. And I'm not saying it was surprising that we could wake her. Although that was a rather herculean feat… but what I meant was that she was sharing the same bed as Issei, her wings were also currently hidden away. She said it was similar to how angels, fallen angels, and devils hid their wings. Still the fact that she was sharing a bed with Issei, and we never noticed until now… Well I'd just rather not think about that. Still she was currently wearing a glittery night gown that hugged her small frame. As for Issei he was just happy he had a girl in his bed.

We promptly ignored him until we got everyone settled. Although by settled I meant that my girls decided not to change clothes, and were using me as a body pillow. Shirone was on the left side of my lap, Ophis was on my right, Sona was leaning on my right shoulder, and Vali was doing the same on my left. It was rather awkward seeing how our second visitor was Grayfia (J/N learned how to finally spell it no thanks to you people! –Smack!- Ow!) (S/N Just ignore him for now.) To be honest each time she looked at us, I saw a slight frown with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

No idea what for really, seeing how we don't talk much and she's much older in the mature sense than I am. I mean sure Ophis is older but her mentality is much closer to mine. Thanks to the situation she was in before. Still Grayfia was married to Sirzechs right? Shaking my head I focused on the situation at hand. Apparently Rias had tried to sneak into Issei's room in order for him to take her virginity. She thought it was the best way to get out of her marriage contract with Riser.

And though I didn't blame for wanting to break the contract… "Rias I'm sorry but that's got to be an extremely stupid idea." Saying my piece she sent a bone chilling glare at me… which I completely ignored to continue speaking. "Rias… Now while I admit Riser has changed a bit since our mission together. He's still a pompous idiot that much isn't changing anytime soon. Which means I doubt he'd care very much whether you were a virgin or not." At my words she seemed to deflate as she nodded her head reluctantly.

That's when Grayfia spoke. "I was very worried you know." Rias looked up at the ultimate queen as she spoke. "Now while I too understand what you want, but I don't want you to foolishly give up something that precious without truly thinking first. That's why I came here to stop you because I knew you'd do something reckless. In fact your whole family is worried, along with your brother." Again Rias gained a guilty look before Sona reached over and held the hand of her friend. Rias looked up and smiled a bit at the gesture.

Issei also looked rather worried about Rias, although Cirno was glaring at her lightly. Most likely because Rias chose Issei to do this with, not that I really blame her for choosing him. I mean Kiba was too noble, and Jing was rather new. But Issei showed genuine care for her despite not being a part of her peerage. Not to mention she knew he had a crush on her. Like an actual crush, not just him looking at her perversely.

 _Now that I think about it… I think I should have a chat with Jing to see what he makes of senjutsu…_ My thoughts were interrupted as Issei spoke.

"Isn't there anything else we can do to help you?" Rias grimaced while shaking her head sadly. However I had an idea…

"Hey Rias what if I let you borrow one of my members here?" Everyone quickly looked at me, while Grayfia seemed to give my idea a serious thought. She then smiled before speaking.

"Under the right circumstances that should be possible. However you thanks to devil tradition it wouldn't be free for her to do. And we'd need to get Riser to agree, but yes it's entirely possible for that to work." Rias blinked in thought before turning to look at Shirone, who diverted her gaze from Rias. I frowned at her behavior but didn't say anything. Instead I was thinking about what I could ask for that would be reasonable, yet would match the task given.

 _I can just ask for money… that always justifies everything…_

 **[Really… I wouldn't know. I mean I understand hording shiny jewelry, gems, coins, and precious stones but not actual money.]** I ended up ignoring Kuros since I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

' _He isn't just so you know, isn't he or yes he isn't!~'_ A bit worried about Masamune's behavior I tuned both sentient blade and dragon out. Then turning to Rias I was about to give my idea when she spoke first.

"Can everyone but Koneko and Rodrick leave please? I have an idea but I need to talk to them in private first." Shirone tensed in my lap a bit as everyone looked at each other. Grayfia was about to say something, but stopped when she saw the pleading look Rias gave her. Seeing this Grayfia's face softened before speaking.

"If that's what you want then we'll leave you three alone." She then got up and left the room, the shortly after with a bit of prodding from me everyone else left as well. Although Issei, Sona, and Ophis lingered a bit at this I just smiled softly, before making a gesture for them to leave. They smiled back before leaving to wait somewhere else.

 _Probably my room most likely…_ Shaking my head from that thought I put Shirone to my right side and waited for Rias. She seemed to be fighting with herself as she thought.

Finally she sighed before speaking. "Shirone I'm truly sorry for the things I said, I really shouldn't have said the things I did." Hearing her say her original name Shirone's eyes softened as she listened. "But you need to know that I'm just worried about you. I don't want you getting hurt again, but it seems like it's me hurting you now." Shirone's glare softened a bit before Rias laughed hopelessly before speaking again. "At least that's what I would like to say… But the truth is that and also my own fears of you leaving me."

Shirone looked at her surprised before gaining a look of anger as Rias continued. "At first I was happy that you made a few new friends. To me it meant that you were starting to let other people in again. But as time moved on I got jealous… I was jealous that you'd show emotions and your true thoughts, to someone else and not me. When I learned that Rodrick had a peerage I began to become even more worried. I was afraid that you'd leave and never come back. As such I tried my best to prohibit your relationship. But in the end I hurt you deeply didn't I Shirone?" Although still glaring at Rias there were now some tears in Shirone's eyes.

Rias as well had some tears but she kept speaking. "I am so sorry for that, but I was just scared. Over all these years I've come to see you as a daughter almost. It's felt as if I've always taken care of you, but I know now that I should let you go. I should let you go and do what you're hearts telling you. Which is why I've come to a decision..." Rias trailed off while trying to hold in her tears, even Shirone was a wreck as I held her.

But eventually Rias spoke again. "Rodrick if you help me win against Riser in the rating game that's sure to come… I'll… I'll…" She was chocking up at this point, however she still finished. "I'll transfer Shirone over to your peerage…" As she finished she hung her head as she started crying heavily. Seeing this and with heavy tears, Shirone stood up and walked up to Rias. Looking up Rias was about to say something when Shirone wrapped her arms around her, and placed her head on her Rias' right shoulder. She even let out her Nekoshou features.

Seeing this scene I only smiled, knowing that they'll be fine. However I was still surprised by Rias' offer. Truly never in a thousand years would I think she'd say that. However it wasn't up to me… no as always…

 _I'll leave it up to my kitten. It's her life and I'll allow her to make her own happiness._ Looking back over to them I listened as Shirone now talked.

"Rias I too was scared as well. I was worried that if I didn't act as perfect as possible that you'd get rid of me. That's why I didn't show much emotion around you… because I was scared about how you'd react. But now I'm sorry that I didn't show you more. I never meant to hurt you." Hearing her words Rias hugged her tighter while gently stroking her head.

She then spoke with a gentle voice. "Shirone I would never abandon you, you're a precious part of my family that I love very much. And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel as if I never wanted you. Shirone I love you my adorable little Neko." From my angle I couldn't exactly see what was going on but I could tell from the feelings I was getting from her. That Shirone was smiling as I felt true happiness from her.

 **[Sniff, sniff… I won't cry… I can't I'm a dragon and we don't cry…]** And the moment was ruined for me by an overly emotional dragon. Although I too must admit that I kind of feel like crying in happiness. But that would only ruin the moment for the two in front of me. Still I sniffed a bit causing the two to look over at me and giggle a bit as Rias spoke.

"Hehe, it seems as though your love is rather emotional." Giggling herself Shirone spoke.

"Yes I know what on earth will I do with him…" She then gave a mock sigh. "Huh…. It's so difficult not having a manly guy in my life…" At this both started laughing loudly causing my eye to twitch, as I spoke sarcastically.

"Yes thanks for that… really that's what I needed." After laughing a bit more Shirone looked at Rias sadly, before letting her go and speaking softly.

"Rias I know that Rodrick won't accept your proposal without my approval. But I must say that I want to join him… before I never really got to choose if I wanted to become a devil. But now that I have a choice… I want to return to what I am, and I want to be with him. But know that I won't leave you and I'll always love you." Rias smiled softly before kissing Shirone's forehead and hugging her again.

She then spoke quietly. "Then go, follow your heart and be with the man you love." When finished they let go of each other and then Rias glared at me. "Now know that I am trusting you with Shirone's life, and her happiness. So if I hear that you've hurt her…" She let the threat hang in the air as I gulped.

 _Wow… she's really getting the hang of her killing intent._ Nodding slowly she smiled brightly before speaking again.

"Good now I'll see you both tomorrow. I know with your help we can beat Riser easily!~" I sweat dropped at her quickly change in attitude before nodding my head dumbly.

 _This is going to be a lot of work isn't it?_

 **Line break we are… line break you aren't**

 _ **Lemon time skip to next break if you don't want to read!~**_ (S/N well I'm not reading this… again… dang it.)(J/N well that's your problem then!~)

 _ **Sona**_

I sighed as I walked back into the room I now shared with my four girls. After that whole emotional episode we allowed everyone to come back in to plan. Eventually we got a good idea about getting Issei to join the game. Seeing how he was technically just a four piece pawn… well he wouldn't be taken too seriously. Especially since he was mostly still human, even if the draconic piece reinforced him with some draconic traits. Still little did anyone know that he was the Red Dragon emperor. Even less so that he could use balance breaker for an entire week if he had to.

When I opened my door I expected to see my girls in their pajamas and in bed. However instead I saw that they were still wearing their costumes. That was when Sona grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the bed. She then pushed me onto it before straddling me. Her face was bright red, concerned I spoke to her calmly.

"Sona… if it's too soon that's fine. Plus it's rather late so…" I was interrupted as she smashed her lips into mine. It was unexpected and she pulled back before I could reciprocate it.

She then finally spoke to me. "Rodrick… I may not have always known it… but I've loved you for quite some time now. Even if you're a bit younger than me, our maturity is at least the same. Plus I wouldn't find it fair if only Ophis and Ko, I mean Shirone became one with you. So I want… I want you and to for you to release… inside me the same as them. I bet I'm also speaking for Vali when I say I want what the other two got." At her words I looked at Vali who nodded her head in confirmation. Turning back to look up at Sona I smiled before sitting up with her in my lap.

Seeing this she looked away shyly before I gently grabbed her chin and turned her to face me. I then kissed her while putting out my tongue. Blinking surprise she eventually accepted it before closing her eyes. I then felt her own tongue slowly start to fight mine. Not breaking from the kiss, I used my left hand to reach under her apron and start to fondle her left breast. She made a small squeak in surprise but didn't break from our kiss. Smiling I pulled down her shirt before rubbing her nipple then twisting it slightly.

This caused her to finally break the kiss as she arched her back. It seemed like with the other two, her small breasts were sensitive. Plus I knew that she probably never touched herself, the same for the others. They were just a bit to dignified for that. Still taking advantage of this I moved my head and started sucking her neck. Biting her lip she repressed another moan. However not letting up I used my right hand to start rubbing her entrance. This time she couldn't help but breathe heavily while moaning.

Smiling at the sight before me, I put my hand into her slightly damp panties and started to roughly rub her. At this she wrapped her arms around me to keep from falling. She was trembling while I played with her. Removing my left hand from her chest, I reached behind her and quickly untied her apron and tossed it to the side. Looking at her exposed chest I saw that her nipples were already erect. Then moving my mouth from her neck I leaned down and began to suck on her right nipple. I also went back to squeezing and pulling her left. Her breathing became labored as I continued my ministrations.

Eventually she spoke although it was with airy breaths. "Rodrick I… I think I'm going to… ahh!" She then cummed while I kept rubbing and sucking. When she was done I stopped as she held onto my shoulders panting hard. It was her first time after all. Still we had a few things left to do. So gently laying her on her back I took off her soaked undergarment, and stared at her wet lips. They were quivering a bit, no doubt due to what she just experienced.

Leaning down I gave her a quick lick, before moving her so she was on her right side. Now exposing my erect member to the air again, I lifted her left leg before sitting on her right. She watched as I moved closer, although her eyes were slightly lidded. But before I entered her I spoke one last time.

"Sona now are you absolutely sure about this?" Hearing my words she smiled before answering me.

"Yes… I want you to be the one I spend the rest of my life with. You… along with the other girls." Nodding my head I moved forwards until I was at her entrance. Taking a deep breath I slowly moved in while bringing her left leg over my shoulder. Wincing as she felt me entering her, I gently cupped her face. Smiling up at me she nodded one last time, I then finally pushed myself all the way in. She gasped in pain as I saw like with Shirone and Ophis, a little blood trickled down her thigh.

Though it didn't seem as painful for her as Shirone or Ophis, but I guessed that it had to do with her being bigger than them. Still I waited until I saw that Sona was no longer in pain. It was a few moments later that she turned to smile at me. Taking that as my cue I pulled out a bit before thrusting back in. She was quite tight and I found myself breathing heavily after a minute. Still I began to go faster as I leaned down and kissed her lips. Eventually I felt a familiar build up in my lower body. Then after thrusting into her one last time I cummed inside her.

Feeling it inside she gasped in pleasure. Done at least for now I pulled out of her, allowing some cum to flow out along with it. Sitting up with some difficulty she leaned over and kissed me deeply. Easily returning it the kiss lasted for a few moments before we separated.

"I love you Rodrick." Smiling widely at her words I kissed her forehead before speaking myself.

"And I love you my Devil princess." Giggling at my words she kissed me quickly before getting off the bed, and walking over to Shirone and Ophis with a slight limp. They were now in the nude again and waiting patiently. Then following their example Sona took off the rest of her clothes. Well except for the clip in her hair. She then sat down next to the other two and waited. Blowing each of them a kiss I looked over to Vali who had a huge grin.

 _ **Vali**_

Now when it came to Vali I knew things would be rather different. I was proven right as she jumped me. Pushing me down she kissed me while letting her tongue out. Not one to let myself get beaten I quickly stuck out my own. Now as our tongues battled of dominance I brought my left hand down and put my hand into her panties, and began lightly poking her entrance while also rubbing her clit with my palm. Feeling this she moaned before using her right hand to rub my hard cock.

Feeling this I couldn't help but stiffen a bit. But still not one to be out done, I used my right hand to take off her apron and lower her dress top. I then quickly started to fondle her slightly erect nipples. We stayed like this for a while until Vali sat up with a grin. She then took off her wet panties and turned around. She then lowered herself down with her wet entrance facing me. After a moment she opened her mouth and started to suck on my rod, while moving her mouth up and down. While she was doing this I began to lick her wet slit.

 _Yep truly different from the other three…_ as we continued we both began to go faster and harder. I even put my right index finger into her, but didn't thrust into her hard enough to break her visible hymen. Which I was rather surprised she didn't break during training. Seeing how she didn't have any rook defense to keep it safe. Eventually I removed my finger and began to grope her breasts with a little roughness.

She paused for a second leading me to believe that she was a sensitive as the others. But eventually she went back to giving me a blowjob. Still trying to get her to cum first I stuck my tongue inside her, and began to lick around her inner walls. At the same time I twisted and pulled at her hard nipples. Though she moaned with her mouth full she still kept going, even trying to put my whole member into her mouth. But with the length and size she quickly gave up but went as far as she could.

But I must admit five out of eight inches still felt pretty good. Still after a few good minutes I once again felt build up, which prompted me to tell Vali just to warn her.

"Vali I'm coming close…" She released me from her mouth to smile at me before speaking.

"I am to, let's go together.~" She then went back to sucking me, while I began to lick her faster. After a few more seconds I released my load into her mouth as she also cummed. We stayed still for a few moments just lapping at one another's juices. Once we were both done Vali let me go and crawled around until she was facing me. Though she was sitting on my legs right underneath my still hard cock. Leaning over she gave me a passionate kiss which I quickly reciprocated. After a few moments we detached our lips, as Vali looked down and developed a nervous face.

She then turned to the other three asking them a question. "How… how bad does it hurt?" The other girls smiled at her softly before Shirone answered.

"I believe it's different for everyone, but for me it hurt quite a bit. But it quickly goes away, plus I'm sure it won't be as bad for you." Vali nodded her head before turning to face me.

Smiling warmly at her I spoke. "Don't worry Vali Chan; I'll be as gentle as I can." Her nervous face disappeared with a bright smile. Then closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she lifted herself up, and then started to lower onto me. He hesitance made sense, because even if she never said it… I knew that her grandfather tried to do things to her, and also beat her any chance he could. His death was the only thing I thanked Xilo for.

Shaking my head from those thoughts, I turned my attention back to Vali who seemed to be struggling a bit. But mostly because of the position we were using. Deciding to help I grabbed my cock and made it so it wouldn't move around as much. Nodding her head at me she was finally able to slowly move herself onto me. The head of my cock was barely in when I felt a barrier. Looking up I saw her wincing a bit. Smiling at her I grabbed her hips and slowly began to pull her down.

Eventually I felt the barrier give way and I moved all the way into her. She grit her teeth in pain as we waited for it to subside. Like with the others I saw some blood trickle out of her and onto my thigh. I also couldn't help but to think that we'd need to change bed sheets after this. Still after a bit Vali relaxed and began to move herself up and down on my rod. She felt as tight as Sona was so I couldn't help but groan a bit. She was warmer inside than the others as well.

When she began to pant from exertion, I once again grabbed her hips and began to buck my own. Her eyes widened at the sudden speed increase, but she quickly accepted it as she began to move herself again. We were meeting halfway and the speed that we pounded against each other increased. Leaning over she captured my lips once more as our tongues danced together. After a minute I began to feel more buildup as I broke the kiss.

"Vali it's time again, I'm almost there." She nodded her head in acceptance as I sat up, and wrapped my arms around her lower back. Then kissing her again I began to move faster. A few moments later I cummed into her, causing her to break the kiss and yell out in pleasure. She then rested her head on my chest as she breathed heavily. I too was panting heavily, after all I made love with all four of my girls this night. Even if the break in between with Rias help a bit.

Vali then spoke to me softly. "I love you Rodrick, and thank you for everything." Hugging her tightly I quickly spoke back to her.

"And I love you my white empress." She giggled at the nickname before just resting a bit longer.

 _ **Lemon end!**_ (S/N Yeah I can get back to editing! And typing the story again…)

Eventually getting off of me, Vali smiled and kissed my cheek before joining the other girls in the nude. Stretching out my back I got off my bed and went over to them. Then kneeling down I embraced all of them in a large hug. A gesture they all returned, although it was a bit difficult with the number of people. Once we let go I saw Ophis snap her fingers at the bed. Confused I turned around to see the bed in pristine condition.

 _Well if she can make clothes out of nothing… why not bed sheets and blankets?_ Chuckling I yelped a bit in surprise when I felt something push me towards the bed. Turning around I saw all my girls gesturing me to get in first. Deciding not to question it I complied, but not before taking the rest of my clothes off. Getting into bed I settled into the middle, after that it wasn't too long after until the others joined me. Ophis got onto my right side, Shirone got onto my left, Sona followed after Ophis, and Vali after Shirone.

Shirone and Ophis were lying on top of me which while resting their heads on my chest. But because their own were bare I could easily feel their nipples rubbing into my. It was the same for Vali and Sona as well, seeing how they were pressing up into me as closely as they could. Doing my best to wrap my arms around all of them, I quickly kissed all of them before speaking.

"I love each and every one of you. Truly I couldn't imagine my life without any of you, so know if you ever need me for anything… I'll be there for you." Despite starting to feel sleepy all of them spoke at the same time.

""""And we'll be there for you."""" With their final words said they quickly fell asleep exhausted from our activates. Though Shirone was the first to fall asleep, seeing how she had gone through a bit of an emotional ordeal.

 _I won't let anyone harm them again. That's a promise…_

' _I'm sure you won't but you also need to let them help you. Love isn't just a one way street you know?'_ I chuckled at Masamune's words but agreed.

 _Yeah I won't act like the way I was earlier again. From now on we're each there for one another. Also thanks by the way for not interrupting us during our moments together._

' _Don't worry I'd never do something like that… plus I've been preoccupied anyway…'_ confused I questioned her.

 _What did Kuros do something again?_ She giggled before answering me.

' _No nothing like that, but I won't mind showing you what I meant in a couple weeks.'_ A bit suspicious I still trusted her enough to not question her further. Instead I just agreed and cut the connection. Taking a breath I looked at my girls to see that they were all sleeping soundly. Each of them had a content and happy smile on their face. Smiling once again myself I kissed their foreheads before settling down and closing my own eyes. Soon enough sleep overtook me as I rested with my princesses.

 **Line break we are… line break you aren't**

 _The Spectator_

Opening a large set of granite doors, the man in the white coat walked into the dimly lit room and knelt down. In front of him was Xilo and Yuloto who looked at him expectantly. Looking up at them the man spoke with respect.

"Lord Xilo, and Master Yuloto I'm back from my mission." Xilo clapped his hands together before speaking.

"Yes… I must admit that you were… well impressive. I've heard that the man with the sword was… formidable. But even more… commendable was your success on killing some of our traitors. However…" Xilo glared at the man before speaking a bit heatedly. "I must admit that you bringing the girl here… was unexpected Walker. I hope you can… explain…" Xilo stopped speaking and waited for Walker to explain himself.

Taking a breath Walker explained. "Now as you know Freon, was planning on using her as part of his cheaply imitated corpse puppets. The reason was because of her sacred gear blade blacksmith. When I discovered her sacred gear I must admit I was intrigued. Especially when I found out that she had such good control over it. Especially for a human." Xilo hummed in interest but stayed quiet. This allowed Walker to continue. "However as a human her potential was limited. What I ask is for you to allow me to train her to overcome natural limits. Once done training I can promise that she'll be rather useful in times to come."

Thinking about it Xilo nodded his head before giving his consent. "I believe you… however if she fails her training that's on your head. But remember we still need you on missions. As such she'll be your new partner until further notice. You may leave now to inform her of our decision." Walker nodded his head before standing up and leaving. Thus leaving the Nether Lord and Darkwraith alone.

Shaking his head Yuloto spoke to Xilo. "Are you sure this is wise? I mean what if he grows attached her and she goes rogue? Walker is a valuable asset after all. Plus his blade can't be used by anyone else. Also let's not even imagine what would happen if he were to…" Xilo quickly cut him off making him grumble.

"There's no need to worry, Walker is my most loyal servant. He is after all an Abyss Walker, so he's practically created to serve me! As for the girl… it doesn't matter she can be used as leverage if need… also he'll never find out... there's too much… time and clutter." Nodding his head reluctantly Yuloto made his way out of the chamber. But not before turning to speak one last time.

"Xilo just remember… even a snake can kill a dragon." Nodding his head grimly at his friends words Xilo watched him leave. Closing the door behind him Yuloto left Xilo with his thoughts.

 **Walker character sheet**

 **Height: 5 "7"**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Nationality: Abyss Walker**

 **Hair: Pitch black**

 **Eyes: Purple**

 **Special: Abyssal magic, Curses, Maybe more?**

 **Weapons: Katana**

 **Skills: Tactics Rank Mid-expert, Abyssal magic Rank High master, Curses Rank High Master, Swords Rank High Master**

 **Likes: His master Xilo, Maybe Jeanne?**

 **Dislikes: Unknown**

 **Dreams: Unknown**

 **Idols: Unknown**

 **Hobbies: Working, Training, Reading…**

 **History: The Abyss Walker created to serve Xilo. Not much is known about him, only that his sword is special and he's extremely powerful**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Judan: And we're done! But next chapter we'll finally start finishing up the Riser arc. Then we'll get to the really interesting stuff.**

 **Shadow: I do feel bad for Jeanne though… Since the Khaos Brigade doesn't exist, she was forced to do other things. Still she's now mixed up in something a little worse.**

 **Walker: Hey we aren't that bad.**

 **Slayer: I beg to differ… especially since I've finally been told what's going to happen. And let me say… prepare for character death everybody!**

 **Shadow: Meh… it's not like there hasn't been a lot of others already killed.**

 **Judan: I agree with mister third strongest Darkwraith!**

 **Shadow: Did you really have to put it like that?! I mean I can easily defeat those other two muscle bound idiots!**

 **Xilo: Now don't be mean to your brothers.**

 **Shadow: Says the one trying to kill all of them…**

 **Slayer: He's got a point there.**

 **Xilo: -Sniff-**

 **Judan: Okay moving on… Now we've finished the Lemons for now, so don't expect them for a while.**

 **Slayer: YES!**

 **Judan: Well at least until Le Fay and Grayfia.**

 **Slayer: Dang it!**

 **Shadow: Well it had to happen sometime… But my question on what's up with Masamune?**

 **Judan: Sorry can't say anything about that yet. But it'll come up soon enough.**

 **Shadow: Hmm… well I guess that's it then.**

 **Walker: I guess so… But who wants to end it?**

 **Xilo: I will even if you're all jerks! Now then this has been a Dark Guard production signing off!**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Judan: For all fellow and future authors… We have an important piece of advice for you!~**

 **Slayer: Always keep backup files because you never know what might happen.**

 **Shadow: In other words this entire chapter was deleted somehow, and we had to start again from scratch.**

 **Rodrick: Yeah… It wasn't fun we can tell you that.**

 **Shadow: You can say that again… well at least we saved the very beginning on a separate file.**

 **Judan: Funny thing was that it was by complete accident. But I digress… Today we finally came out, with this and now we'll all be busy learning something new.**

 **Slayer: Oh yeah for those it may concern, we've recently redid the prologue a little. It now ties with the story better, and the grammar has improved. Anyway we also have a new character today. One you've been waiting for a while to show up.**

 **Lefay: You got that right…**

 **Shadow: Oh another new character? Well let's hope she survives.**

 **Lefay: Hey! I'm one of Rodrick's lovers so I know I'll live long and happily. Especially if Rodrick keeps me alive!~**

 **Rodrick: (Clears throat) Have fear because we have no idea what we're doing.**

 **Jing: That does not inspire confidence.**

 **Shadow: Oh you're here to… Well are you prepared for you first fight? Be warned this will not be easy.**

 **Jing: Ha! It'll take quite a bit to take me down!**

 **Judan: Hmm… I guess you'll be fine. We've done plenty, to make sure you work within the confines of this universe. Although a lot of your friends just might end up dying…**

 **Jing: Uh… What?**

 **Slayer: He means that our villain is smart and will try to kill off potential threats as quickly as possible.**

 **Shadow: Ahh… Darkwraiths are truly the best. Just like daddy made us…**

 **Jing: Wait I thought you were a good guy? Plus wasn't your father a complete and total monster?**

 **Slayer: Yeah… when I first created him… Well best not to dwell on that. Now we don't really have any reviews to cover. So we'll just end this right here by having Lefay finish this up.**

 **Lefay: Sure thing boss! Now we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's (Jing: Except me –bang- ugh…) and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

 **Everyone/except Jing: Here's the story!**

 **Slayer: Oh yeah… Rodrick I hope you enjoy Ophis' cooking!~**

 **Rodrick: Ophis' what now? And what happened to Jing?**

 **Jing: ….…**

 **Judan: Let's just say the hand is faster than the eye. (Hides iron mallet.)**

 **Official pairings:**

 **Rodrick: Ophis, Shirone, Sona, Vali, Lefay, Grayfia…**

 **Issei: Chirno, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Kiryuu…**

 **Red: Mittelt, secret…**

 **Ryu: Sakuya,** **Rosalia…**

 **Allen: Asia, Gabriel…**

 **Kuros: Masamune, Kuyari…**

 **Walker: Jeanne…**

 **Issei's Character sheet 1.0**

 **Height: 5 "8"**

 **Age: 17**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Hair: Chocolate Brown**

 **Eye: Brown**

 **Special: Booster Gear (Longinus Class)-Balance Breaker Achieved-Juggernaut Drive Accessible-? Inaccessible-Familiar Ice Fairy Chirno, Oppai alert (This increases his skills by one rank when he senses that Oppai are in danger) (J/N what?! It happens in cannon!)**

 **Weapons: Grimoire (Jian), Shadow Daggers**

 **Skills Ranks: Bladed Weaponry Rank Low expert, Hand to hand Rank Mid-expert, Draconic Magic Rank Low journeyman, Elemental Magic Rank High novice, Strategist Rank Mid-novice, Peeping Rank Mid-master, Stealth Rank High expert…**

 **Likes: Oppai, Chirno, Rias, Akeno, Hanging out with friends, Watching "adult" films, "Visiting" the hot springs, His family, Holes in the walls.**

 **Dislikes: Those who dislike perverts, Vali (because of that one incident…), Sakuya (due to multiple incidents…), Yuloto, Those who wish to harm innocent people, Sirzechs, Getting beat up when caught peeking, Those who abandon their friends, Not being able to help in a fight.**

 **Idols: Azazel, he considers him to be the greatest and oldest pervert on the planet.**

 **Hobbies: Hanging out with friends, Peeping on the kendo club, Doing "activities" with Freed and Azazel, Training, And just helping out when he can.**

 **Dreams: To be the ultimate Harem king.**

 **Short term Goal: Defend the planet from enslavement. It would seriously get in the way of his dream.**

 **Status: Alive**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ _Masamune_

 _Hello= Thoughts/talking to inner spirits_

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

Chapter Nine: Stay calm and… Duck!

 _The Infinite Dragon_

I woke up slowly as light crept in from the window; unfortunately it was me that it woke up first. Usually it was Rodrick who was woken up.

 _I need to have a talk with Amaterasu some time. Her blasted sun keeps waking us up._ Seeing how I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, which was a rare occurrence in of itself. I pushed myself up with my hands and stretched while yawning. I couldn't help but remember when Rodrick told me that my yawn was cute. In fact he said that pretty much everything we do is rather cute and/or adorable. Smiling fondly I opened my eyes and looked around a bit. I was confused when I saw my mate sisters naked while cuddling up with our Rodrick. Looking down I saw I was lacking clothing as well.

After a moment everything came back to me. Smiling with glee I gave a small fist bump before wincing due to some pain in between my legs.

 _It would seem that I'm still a bit sore. But I wouldn't have it any other way._ Looking down at my mate, I smiled warmly before bending down and kissing his cheek. He gave a small smile at my action despite still being asleep. I couldn't help but giggle at this. I then looked around at the others with a smile. It made me happy that they loved Rodrick as much as I did.

But if I was to be honest… at first I wanted Rodrick all to myself. He just made me fill whole, no longer empty, emotionless, and lonely.

He just made me happy, something I've never felt before. So I wanted him all to myself, I didn't care what anyone else felt. But as time went by, I realized that he was hurting as much as I was if not more. But he was doing everything he could, to help me overcome the pain that I never knew I had. However I on the other hand didn't know what to do to help him. It wasn't until I met four special girls that I realized what I had to do.

Rodrick was in pain because of his family's death. He has a sense of guilt that he shouldn't even have. He feels guilty that he is the only living member of his family. He was so lonely, but didn't go out of his way to try and seek attention. If anyone was going to like him then he wanted them to like him for him, and no other reason. He wasn't about to go out of his way to force people to either like, or acknowledge him. He would be kind, friendly, and helpful but that was about it.

So I saw the logical solution was to gather a bunch of mates for him. Mates that would fill his whole being with love, and love him for him. Although it did hurt to admit that I wasn't enough to help him, and I was a bit miffed that I'd have to share him.

 _After all I called dibs first!_ But in the end I knew that I'd have to make some sacrifices, for the one who has given me much. In fact I'm still not done searching! All of us, me and the other girls believe, at most two more girls are needed. Really we don't really like that idea too much. But we're willing to do anything in order to help him through his own emotional scars. In fact we already have one other girl in mind. It was someone from when we were a part of the Grigori. Vali introduced a friend of hers, who I couldn't help but notice had what people called a crush on Rodrick.

 _But I must admit… we'll have a hard time sharing the bed with six girls and one Rodrick…_ Sighing to myself I thought back to when I first met Rodrick. I will now admit that it was a very dark time for me. I wanted complete silence because that was what I was used to. I didn't know that I wanted anything else. Then Rodrick shows up, calls me cute and decides he's going to help me. Really that's about it, and it quickly started our relationship.

 _I've really changed since then haven't I?_ Looking down at my mate I smiled. I thought about all the good and bad things that have happened. I remember our first kiss, and I remember when I first met Shirone. Now I'll be honest and say I didn't know what to make of her at first. But now she's my best friend and sister. I couldn't help but chuckle when I thought of how Rodrick treats girls. Really he was nice to those he didn't really know. But to anyone he's close with he acts like he's flirting with them. And yet… all of his compliments were entirely genuine. It was pretty hard to tell if he was doing that on purpose or not…

Shaking my head I looked at the clock that was usually right next to the window. It was currently seven thirty. Oh yeah I said usually because sometimes it moves around the room. No one knows why, and no one's seen it move. But for some reason it just does…

Deciding to do something a bit different today, I slowly and softly walked off the bed. Then with a quick burst of magic I put on a maid outfit. It was almost exactly like Sakuya's… except it was black and white and exposed my shoulders and was low on my neck line. I also put a black bow around my neck making it act as a choker, the dress was also much smaller in the chest region; actually it was just smaller in general because of my stature…

 _I really wish I could change my size now… but I've haven't been able to shapeshift since Rodrick showed up._ It was currently a big mystery to me as to why I lost my shapeshifting abilities. Well but at least it wasn't to Kuros, who always acted suspicious when I brought it up. _That old man is hiding something from all of us. In fact he's hiding multiple somethings._ This was the reason I blew up at the nether lord. I wouldn't have done that if I had permanently chosen this form myself. Not that I ever told Rodrick that it was permanent.

He'd only worry himself half to death, if I said the reason I was in this form was because I lost my ability. Shaking my head I looked into the full body mirror next to the closest, and did a small twirl.

Another thing I did was make the skirt a little more… flowy I guess the word would be. So that it would twirl around as I moved. This of course showed off my black underwear, but I still didn't have a real sense of modesty yet. Despite everyone's best efforts to give me one. Nodding my head at my choice in clothing, I took a quick look back towards the others. I couldn't help but smile as the girls scooted closer to Rodrick thanks to the extra room. The funny thing was that they were still asleep, so it was all instinct. Turning to the door I clenched my fist with determination.

 _Alright! I think it's time for me to try cooking for once!_ However I was so focused in my thoughts, I didn't see the slight shudder coming from Rodrick. Walking downstairs quietly I headed towards the kitchen. But not before stopping to grab Rodrick's cookbook. Skimming through it I looked for breakfast items… unfortunately…

 _I can't understand these measurements!_ Frowning I thought about just using my magic to create everything. But then decided that would defeat the purpose. Besides I wanted Rodrick to be impressed by my cooking.

Sighing I found a little dictionary in the back. It covered all of the different measuring tools. I couldn't help but cry a bit at the foresight of my mate. Memorizing what each of them meant, I looked through the book for something easy. Something that even I could do... unfortunately I quickly realized that my sense of what was easy, and what wasn't was off. As it seemed that everything my mate made was easy. Shaking my head with a grimace, I skimmed through it fast. Eventually I finally found something.

"Pancakes! Everyone likes them and they seem simple enough." Now that I had the main dish down, I had to think of what else to have. I mean I couldn't just make pancakes no matter how delicious they are.

 _Well I can just make some egg omelets with bacon and sausage I guess. Everyone likes those!_

 _ **Seventy minutes later…**_

 _Well seems like everything turned out alright in the end…_ That was a complete and total lie on my part. The entire kitchen was a mess; the eggs were on fire, the bacon and sausage black as charcoal, and the pancakes… they somehow had turned pure white on one side, while the other was purple. Truly I had no idea how that happened. However I couldn't help but stare as they started floating. Watching wide eyed I saw them go into the living room, where they went into black vortexes never to be seen again. Standing there for a bit I couldn't help but start whimpering.

 _What kind of mate can't make a nice breakfast for her one and only?!_ Seeing the mess I've caused I couldn't help but cry in shame. However a few minutes later, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I wiped my eyes. I then used magic to quickly clean everything up. The reason for this was because I knew it was the very person I was cooking for, that was coming down the stairs. I was hoping that my actions would be enough to convince Rodrick that nothing happened.

However with his first words that hope was dashed. "Ophis why are you dressed as a maid, and why do I smell something burning?" I was so focused on the cleanup that I forgot my clothes and the smell.

Coming up with an excuse, I turned around with a blank face before speaking. "I'm not so certain about the smell I too came to investigate. As for my clothes I heard that guys liked it when their wives dressed like this." Under normal circumstances it probably would've been a viable excuse. Mostly because I did indeed read somewhere, that guys liked it when their girls dressed like this. However as usual, Rodrick was much more observant than I thought. Truly he was the only one who could read me one hundred percent of the time. Shirone was a close second at Ninety five.

Still with a sad expression he spoke. "Really… then why are your eyes slightly red my dragoness?" With his words I couldn't help but look down at the floor, while my lips trembled a bit. Sighing he walked up to me and gave me a hug. Feeling his warmth and protective aura quickly calmed me down. Noticing this he kissed my forehead before speaking again.

"So are you going to tell me what happened here?" Sighing I quickly explained what happened, while skipping over the parts with the pancakes. I really didn't need anyone to know about that ever.

 _In fact it never happened. Yeah! It just never happened…_ I really wasn't doing a good job of convincing myself. Still when I was done Rodrick chuckled a bit, before moving over to counter and picking up the cookbook.

"Alright then… I guess I'll just have to teach you properly. Then one day I hope to enjoy your cooking." Turning to him with wide eyes, I was in utter surprise that he'd actually let me continue to cook. Especially after I told him the eggs caught on fire, and the pancakes were unnatural colors.

Seeing my face he smiled. "Yes Ophis Chan I am giving you another chance. Because I know that this is something you really want to do. So I'm more than happy to help you out. Then one day… you'll be able to do this without me. Now that is a day I'm looking forward to." Feeling warm inside due to his words, I gave him my best smile before walking up to him.

I then gave him a tight hug which he quickly returned. Being held by him I couldn't help but breathe in his scent. For some reason he's always smelled like cinnamon to me. Even when I first met him he had the same scent. Kuros knows the reason but like with everything else he keeps his lips sealed.

Still it's always been a comforting scent, the smell of cinnamon that is. For some reason it's always felt like a reminder of something, yet I can't remember exactly what it is. I've asked the other girls if they smelt it and felt the same. But they all said that they've never smelt cinnamon from him. Shirone was the one who said it was probably an elder dragon thing. But I'm still not quite so sure it was exactly that, but cinnamon has always been my favorite spice.

Even when I visited the earth every thousand years or so, it was my favorite. The scent was comforting, and I couldn't help but feel calm every time I smelt it. As if I didn't just make abominable pancakes that could teleport. Quickly getting rid of my thoughts about… that… I stood up on my toes and gave him a kiss. He returned it, and I couldn't help but think that his lips also tasted like cinnamon. It was strange but that's the way it has always been for me.

Of course I've never told Rodrick, even when talking to the old timer Kuros. At those times I was just sending my mind into the dragon gear. It was during those times that I also talked to Masamune. I really liked her; she'd always treat me like a little sister. Something that also made me feel warm inside. Still there were so many things that made me suspicious of Kuros. For example when I first met Rodrick, he literally said not to go near that thing. But right after Rodrick befriended me he started calling me a she. Not to mention I've never personally met him, and yet he always seems to know how I'll act most of the time. It was rather suspicious.

Still back to reality I broke from the kiss before speaking with confidence. "Alright then… if that's the case then I hope to one day make you smile with delight at my cooking skills!~" He laughed a bit before kissing my forehead and speaking.

"Well I can't wait. As for right now let me show you how to cook eggs without them catching fire." I couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly at those words.

 **That was a seventy inch plasma screen line break… (Sucks in breath) So… how may I help you?**

 _The Void king_

I couldn't help but smile at everyone's expressions, when I told them that Ophis helped me cook today's breakfast. Still it was too bad that I couldn't sit next to all of my princesses. However they came up with a rotation. This rotation revolved around days, and the first two to sit by me were Ophis and Shirone. Tomorrow it'd be Sona and Vali. It was nice that they didn't fight over who got to sit next to me. But I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about it all, and I even voice my guilt out loud.

Well that was until all four of them tackled me in a hug and kissed me.

Surprisingly it was Sona who spoke first. "Ro Kun you shouldn't feel that way. Because remember we all chose you and you accepted us. As long as you keep doing what you've been doing, everything will be fine." Her new nickname for me was shocking yet… it was then Vali who smiling mischievously that got me worried. Especially when she started speaking.

"And besides… you've already popped all of our cherries last night~!" At that point everyone looked at the five of us with wide eyes. However Issei did have a slight nose bleed along with Chirno, but poor Rosalia looked like she was about to pass out. Fay on the other hand only tilted her head cutely, while wondering what we were talking about.

"What does she mean by cherries Mittelt Okaa san?"

Mittelt laughed nervously before petting her head. "I'll tell you when you're older sweetie." Still confused the hellhound pup nodded her head. Yep things have certainly changed around here lately. Rosalia stayed in the house along with Chirno and Itachi most days. Mostly they cleaned and looked after Fay who now considered Mittelt as a second mother. Hence the Okaa san after her name, this was something we all found adorable. Mittelt was actually hoping for her to call her mommy one day though.

She was completely supported by Red who treated Fay as his own. In fact it was because of how they were treating her, that she called them Okaa san and Otou san. Another thing was that just like we found Chirno with Issei, we've discovered that Rosalia was sleeping with Ryu. The biggest surprise was when it turned out that Sakuya was completely fine with it. Really she just didn't seem the type to accept being in a relationship like that. But as with most things happening lately she broke my expectations.

As for Itachi he usually slept in a small tree house we made for him outside. Or more accurately… let Ophis magically put into existence. Sometimes I forgot about just how _cheap_ magic is. Although I wouldn't complain after Ophis gave each of the girls the same exact maid outfit she was wearing. Only Shirone's was white with black as a secondary color. Sona's was dark blue with white as a secondary. Then finally Vali's was black with red as a secondary. It was right after Vali blurted out our nighttime activities, that they all went to go get changed.

Thus purposely leaving me with the fallout. Immediately Sakuya went into what we called her "mother hen" mode and quickly started lecturing me. Though it was about me treating them all fairly, and looking after them, and any kids we may have. Instead of… you know… the fact we did the deed in the first place. She was rather strange sometimes I must say…

Funnily enough Mittelt joined in on the lecture, but only to tell me to not talk about it in public. As to not, and I quote… "Corrupt the mind of my little girl!" End quote… yep she's taken the role of Fay's adoptive mother quite seriously. Something I couldn't help but smile about really. But the worst was actually from Red surprisingly. Trust me he was quite scary about threatening to castrate me, and tear out my spine if I even dared to hurt his sister. Also by extension the threat went for any of the girls. Mostly since Ophis thought of them as sisters now, and so he also considered them family.

As for Ryu, Issei, Chirno, and Rosalia… well as I said Chirno and Issei were having nose bleeds, and Rosalia had fainted. Ryu used that as a distraction to avoid the ire of any of the lecturers. Eventually Itachi joined us in the house wondering what exactly was going on. Yep a typical crazy morning within the Booker residence.

Still what Sakuya said about kids worried me. _I really hope I didn't get any of them pregnant. Although I do have to wonder if any kids me and Ophis have will be elder dragons…_ Kuros laughed at my thoughts before speaking.

 **[Don't worry too much about that! Because more than likely they would be elders, I mean even we elder dragons have had parents at one point in our lives!~]** I would've laughed while agreeing with that statement. However I quickly realized something.

 _If that's the case… then what about Ophis? Did she have parents at one point? And what about Red?_ He stayed quiet for a bit before answering.

 **[Sorry kid but I don't know.]** I could tell he was lying about one of them. But at that moment I decided to let it slide as I ate more of Ophis' pancakes. They actually turned out pretty good, but when I mentioned this to Ophis she gave me a nervous nod.

Concerned I questioned her. "Are you alright Ophis?" She laughed nervously before speaking.

"Don't worry I'm just glad these turned out fine. I mean I did tell you about my first time." It wasn't the whole story, but I decided to drop it seeing how she really didn't want to tell me. Though I could've sworn I heard her mutter something, about flying food under her breath. But seeing how food didn't fly, I just shrugged it off as being just my imagination. After we were all finished, Rosalia showed off her cleaning skills by helping Sakuya clean up the mess.

I had to admit that she was just as skilled as my queen in that regard. This made Sakuya happy seeing how she had helping hands now. Although she mostly just cleaned everything up with her time abilities. So we didn't know what to exactly make of that. Still by the time we were all done it also was time to start heading out. Sure it may have been the weekend, but we had a meeting to go to. One that involved Rias and a certain Phoenix, suffice it to say none of us were really excited.

In the end Red, Mittelt, Vali, Chirno, Rosalia, Fay, Asia, and Itachi stayed at the house. I also asked Ophis to stay but she refused to budge on it. Sona decided to come to support her friend, but I had the feeling she just wanted to stay with me as well. Shirone went because Rias was still her king, and so had an obligation to go. But she also really did want to go and be there for her. As for Sakuya, Ryu, and Issei… I just brought them along as peerage members really.

Basically I had Vali stay to be in charge until I got back. Asia was still new so I had her stay behind, and Mittelt also promised to spend the weekend with Fay. Rosalia had cleaning to do, Red also agreed to spend time with Fay, Itachi was too lazy, and Chirno didn't want to be so close to someone who uses fire.

For at least four of them I completely understood, but for two… well not so much. Two guesses on who they were… However there was one question I had to ask Vali before I left.

"Hey you know everyone else's familiars are here, even if they act more like family members. But I need to ask where Uzu is." She thought for a moment before answering me.

"He's probably wandering around the familiar forest with Ms… Buttons and Railen. We can call them if we need them, but for animal familiars such as them. I, Asia, and Kunou Chan thought it'd be best to leave them there." I nodded my head in acceptance of her answer. Though I still couldn't help but grimace a bit at the thought of Kunou's hydra familiar.

Shaking my head from those thoughts, I looked forward as we made our way inside of school grounds. Sighing I started to think about all the scenarios that could happen at this meeting. Because I'd be the first to admit that Riser probably has changed a bit, although he was still a pompous bigot. Something we could easily use against him if given the opportunity. This was pretty much what our whole plan was riding on really. Not exactly a good idea to put all of our eggs in one basket… but unfortunately it was the only basket we had.

Eventually making it inside the clubroom Rias began to greet us. "It's nice to see that you made it… um… what are you three wearing?" The ones she was talking about were Sona, Ophis, and Shirone. Seeing how they opted to keep their maid costumes, much to Ophis' insistence. They were also wearing their silver dragon jewelry, which I still strongly thought looked like me. Earlier I even enchanted them to protect them from certain effects. Such as any form of hypnosis, I even added small shield charm. However before anyone could speak Ophis did… unfortunately…

"I picked out these cute costumes. After all I heard that men like their wives dressing like this. It was in a magazine I read, plus since he took our virginity I thought a change of clothes was due." It was the wrong thing to say as everyone in the room became silent as they stared at her. The occupants that showed up before us were Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Jing, and Grayfia. The last looked like she was about to kill someone though. Akeno began laughing, Kiba turned away red faced, Jing tried to keep his face stoic but looked a bit red. But the worse was Rias who was releasing a subtle, but very strong killing intent at me.

Luckily Shirone stepped in front of me with narrowed eyes before she could do anything. Ophis during this time only looked confused.

 _I think Mittelt should've saved her lecture for Ophis._ For once I got agreements from both my partners as we all sat down. Well except for Sakuya and Grayfia… those two were glaring daggers at each other. Personally I just hoped they don't kill one another during this meeting. As for my girls… well Ophis sat on my lap, while Shirone hugged my right arm while she let out her cat features, and Sona hugged my left. Issei than sat on the opposite couch along with Kiba, Jing, and Ryu.

Akeno was by Rias' side, and the two other queens were trying to kill each other with glares. I'll be honest and say those two unnerved me. Still deciding to get down to business I spoke to Rias. Although even I had to admit it was hard to take me seriously thanks to my current… condition…

"So how long do we have until Mr. Flaming chicken appears?" There was a small snort from Issei before Rias spoke with a smile.

"Well we have at least half an hour before Mr. Chicken shows up. So until then we should focus on trying to find a way, to get one of your group to assist us." I nodded my head, although I did see some anger appear in Jing's eyes as we mentioned Riser.

 _It would appear that his anger is far more rooted than I first thought._ I had heard from Rias that Jing had some kind of vendetta against Riser. But I didn't know how bad it was until now. Deciding to leave it to Rias considering he would be joining her peerage, I went on to start speaking some ideas I had. Our ideas went from reasonable, such as getting him mad.

To Jing's idea of mind controlling him… that was vetoed quickly seeing if anyone found out they'd have our heads. Well at least they'd try, but I'd just have Ophis and Red terminate them. We all laughed a bit after Jing found out who was sitting on my lap. His face was in utter shock.

The best idea we got was to use not only his arrogance, but also his short temper to our advantage. We also planned to use Ophis to threaten him a bit if all else failed. It was a lot easier than most people would think, but then again most high class devils were predictable these days. Everyone eventually agreed to the idea and we ended up talking for the last ten minutes. Although I mostly talked to Kuros seeing how he was suspicious of something.

 **[That boy… Jing… for some reason his aura feel eerily familiar. Like an old memory that refuses to surface.]** I furrowed my brow as I thought. Eventually I just shrugged before speaking.

 _I don't feel anything to off about him, but you're just feeling his Nekoshou and Cait sith abilities?_ I could feel him shake his head before answering.

 **[No… it's something else. It's as if he was…]** I could feel his eyes widen in anger before he continued. **[Why that conniving little! UGH! I cannot believe he'd…err…]** Worried I quickly questioned him.

 _Hey what's wrong?! Is there something I should know about?!_ He sighed before answering.

 **[No… at least not yet... If it turns out to be a problem then we'll deal with it. But I have a feeling that this minor issue will be solved real soon… Just remember that there's more than one version of earth. Your original home included within that number.]** I continued to try and question him but I got nothing. Really it was times like these that I was reminded that Kuros was far older, and far stronger than he led on. Truly I was pretty sure he knew almost everything.

Shaking my head, I went back to observing Jing discreetly as I cuddled with three of my girls. Eventually I was able to feel it with Masamune's help. It was a very discreet yet strong hatred for devils. Though he seemed tolerant for the ones in this room. As if he accepted that they were an exception to some kind of rule. My thoughts were interrupted as a strange sigil emblazoned itself onto the floor.

Kiba hissed before speaking quietly. "The clan of Phenex…" Narrowing my eyes I unconsciously pulled my girls closer as we waited. Eventually Riser appeared in all of his so called glory. At his arrival I felt Jing's hatred increase by leaps and bounds. Quickly giving him a look, I turned back to Riser when he began speaking.

"Ah… the human world… it's been a little while. I just hope this visit turns out better than the last time I was here…" Hearing his words I unconsciously shuddered with him, as we both remembered the corpse puppets. Truly… those things were absolutely nasty. Looking around he eventually spotted me with wide eyes and a small smile.

"Ah!~ Riser didn't expect to find you here Booker san! Or should I still be calling you Marshal?" I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that before answering.

"No need for that Riser, we're no longer out in the field. The whole marshal thing ended for you after we blew up that testing facility. Right now I'm here as a friend to Rias." Nodding his head he looked over the girls hugging me, and raised an eyebrow at Sona. But showed enough foresight not to comment on their state of dress. Instead he actually spoke a bit more respectively.

"Ms. Sitri I didn't expect to see you here. But then again judging by your current position I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Sona didn't say anything, but glared at him making him laugh nervously before speaking. "Hehehe… I see… I guess I won't speak to you then." Turning around he spotted Rias before smiling. "Ah! There's the lady of the hour!~ Now I've come to take you back to be my bride Ms. Gremory." To be honest all of us were actually quite surprised by his behavior. He may still be talking sometimes in third person, but he was acting a lot more respectful than he did before.

 _I guess learning what we did would have an effect on anyone._ Shaking out of her own confusion Rias glared at Riser before speaking.

"I've told you before… and I'll tell you again. I won't be marrying you Riser! I'll only marry someone that I've chosen!" Instead of getting angry at her words… well completely angry. Riser spoke to her with a leveled but hard tone.

"Rias… you keep making me out to be the bad guy. But truthfully I wasn't the one who arranged this marriage now was I? Yet you keep acting like I'm the one completely at fault." No one had a comeback for what he had just said. So we just sat in silence before Rias regained her wit. I would've helped more, but this was mostly Rias' fight.

Still with an even tone she spoke. "Do not misunderstand me… I know that what you say is true. Yet it is you who keeps pushing for the marriage. Not to mention how I heard that you bragged about getting the Gremory heiress." Kuros hummed at her words before speaking to me.

 **[You got to admit… that was pretty good for the girl. Shirone was lucky to have her don't you think kid?]** Mentally agreeing I went back to watching the verbal chess match. A match that Riser was slowly losing. Grinding his teeth Riser spoke a bit heatedly now.

"Rias this isn't just about us the elders are worried about… the population of the full blooded devils." He glanced at me before continuing. Although I knew he almost said something about Xilo, which was the true concern for the devil elders. "Though I will admit reincarnated devils have their place, we pure blooded are needed to guide them. Most simply aren't ready for high class society, and eventually they will outnumber us greatly. Do not forsake your houses honor!" Growling and mustering her courage Rias spoke with a calm voice.

"I'm not going to forsake my house Riser. But I will marry whom I want! Even devils from the ancient houses had that right! I won't lower my pride to become some trophy wife to you!" Clicking his teeth Riser spoke with malice in his voice.

"Rias you do realize I to have my pride. So if you think I'm going to just let you get away after all of this… You're wrong! I'll take you back with me even if I…" Seeing things getting out of hand I yelled out to Riser stopping him mid-sentence.

"Riser! I think that's enough!" Quieting he turned to me as I continued speaking. "I think this has gotten a bit out of hand don't you? After all I have a feeling that you were about to threaten, quite a few people. Most of whom were friends of not only me… but also this adorable girl on my lap. Oh by the way… you might know her as Ophis." Riser's eyes widened as he laughed nervously. Especially at the malicious smile on Ophis' mouth. However I on the other hand smirked.

 _It seems it's time to begin…_ Patting Ophis' head she took that as the signal to unleash some of her aura onto Riser. Sweating profusely now he was saved by Grayfia who stepped in as planned.

"I believe that's enough for now. Ophis Sama I believe Riser understands his mistake." Riser quickly nodded his head as Ophis let up. Taking that as her cue Grayfia continued. "Still the houses thought that things might come down to this. So they purposed that a rating game should be held, as to make the final decision." Rias now spoke up.

"So they are having me participate despite knowing I couldn't win with my current members… Just how far are they planning on interfering with my life?!"

I nodded in agreement before speaking. "I can see your point Rias. I guess they're just afraid that Riser's not as strong as he says he is. Especially seeing how they're making you fight with only four members, yourself included." Rias nodded in agreement before speaking.

"Yeah… I guess you're right, so much for believing in the so called all powerful phoenix." As predicted Riser quickly took this as an insult as he yelled.

"That's not that case at all! Riser Phenex isn't weak! He could beat you even if you had a hundred members at your aid!" I had to stop myself from smirking as Rias continued to bait him.

"But I don't have a hundred only four. But I guess they just don't believe in you enough… how sad and very disappointing it must be for you… I guess they just know that the Phenex clan isn't as strong as they claim to be…" Riser was now fuming at this point. Not only had we insulted his peerages strength, but also his own strength along with his clans.

 _It's almost scary that this plan is working better than expected._

Riser's yelling snapped me from my thoughts. "How dare you! How dare you insult my clan like that! Riser is much stronger than you! Riser is invincible!" Rias smiled lightly before speaking again.

"Oh I'm sorry… I was just saying how the elders must feel about you. After all if they send your complete peerage after mine, then I'd be hard pressed to do anything. Let alone win… but I guess that's their best plan. At least have comfort in knowing that they're trying to help you save face." Flames now coming off his body Riser snapped.

"Riser is stronger! Riser is invincible! I could take you on no matter who you have on your side! The elders know that!" Seeing how it was now time Rias smirked condescendingly before speaking again.

"Alright… then how about allowing me to have Issei and Jing here join me in battle? If you're _so…_ Strong then they won't even matter right?" Still blind with rage Riser didn't even think before speaking.

"As if those two will even help you against Riser! Riser accepts your offer!" It was only when Grayfia spoke that he realized what he had done.

Hiding her own smile Grayfia spoke calmly. "As a witness to this agreement. I will tell the elders that Riser has agreed to let Issei Hyoudou of Booker Sama's peerage, and Jing the trial member of Rias Sama's peerage… join in the rating game to decide if Rias will marry Riser Phenex." Riser couldn't help but pale after he realized that Issei was in my group. After all… he saw what I was capable of. So he was right to be weary of Issei's strength. Still in order to save face he spoke.

"Hahaha! Riser will still win! Even if you had ten or even fifteen days to prepare I'd win Rias!" Unfortunately Grayfia took his words as another opportunity.

So smiling Grayfia spoke once more. "Alright then the rating game will be held in fifteen days then." Riser froze mid laugh as he realized how stupid he was. Letting out a sigh he spoke quietly.

"I really… need to learn to keep my mouth shut." Giving out a small sigh he didn't even bother saying anything else. Instead he just teleported out of the clubroom. Personally I didn't blame him, at this point he'd only make things worse if the conversation continued. Still everyone including Jing, couldn't help but laugh at what had just happened. Riser was completely played like a fool.

Shaking off my amusement I spoke to everyone. "Alright the hard part is over. Now we need to spend the next couple of weeks training." I then smirked evilly causing everyone in Rias' peerage to pale… well… except Akeno who seemed a bit turned on. Ignoring that I spoke with an evil laced voice. "Prepare for the most hellish fifteen days of your lives!~"

 **That was a seventy inch plasma screen line break… (Sucks in breath) So… how may I help you?**

 _The Spectator_

Rodrick along with Ophis, and Vali stood somewhere in England in front of a castle like mansion. It was nice and had a Victorian look to it, but looked old. As if it's been there for quite some time, at least two hundred years. There was also a great stone wall surrounding the place. Suffice it to say Rodrick didn't really know what he was doing here. He was currently wearing his usual attire. As for Ophis she decided to wear a black lolita kimono dress.

The top was like a kimono and she even had a black and white checkered obi around her waist. Also her sleeves at their cuffs had the same design. However the bottom was a skirt that reached mid-thigh. On her legs were black stockings with frilly ends, and on her feet were black shoes that matched her dress. She also had on a black bow tying her hair into a pony tail.

As for Vali… she wore a white sleeveless button up shirt with a collar, and a black tie around her neck. She was also wearing black long gloves that reached passed her elbows. She was also wearing a skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and had on matching tights and boots. Both outfits were a little bit different than the norm for them. But Rodrick said they looked beautiful, which was their whole plan from the beginning. Speaking of whom… Rodrick was rather confused why they were there in the first place.

Voicing his question he turned to his two mates. "So… what exactly is this place? You said there was someone who could help us all with magic here. But I don't really feel anyone at the moment." His words made Vali frown as she realized that he was right.

With some concern she answered his question. "There is supposed to be someone… two powerful people in fact, along with any servants with them. I'm sure you remember my friends the Pendragon siblings." Rodrick nodded his head with a small smile.

Vali had told him that she met the siblings while she was still wandering around, after escaping her grandfather. The two took her in for a bit before she left. Still they kept in contact even after she joined the Grigori. It was because of that connection that Rodrick met them. Arthur Pendragon and Lefay Pendragon were their names. Descendants of King Arthur and Morgan Lefay, both were fairly powerful. Lefay was a magician of uncanny prowess.

While her older brother Arthur was a strong swordsman. He wielded not only the Excalibur ruler the lost shard of Excalibur, but also the legendary sword Caliburn. Oh yeah… during the Great War the original Excalibur was shattered… lucky day for everyone really… sarcastic remark is sarcastic. Still when he had met Ryu, the two had quickly formed a friendly rivalry as swordsman. What with Arthur's legendary blades, and Ryu's Arcane throne.

However Ryu was busy helping with the other's training. Though both Ryu and Arthur had to grudgingly admit, that their swords weren't as great as Masamune. Much to her pride and inflated ego. Not that they'd ever say that to her directly that is… However they were here to ask if Lefay could help with magical training. Seeing how Most of Rodrick's group, only really knew different forms of draconic magic. But back to the group of three once more.

Starting to get suspicious Rodrick spoke up. "Are you sure that they live here? Because really, this place feels rather dead to me." Vali biting her lip in worry pressed forward. However as she passed the walls of the mansion, she quickly jumped back as stone spikes sprung up at her. Breathing a bit heavily from shock she quickly spoke.

"I think they don't want visitors right now…" Narrowing his eyes Rodrick stepped forward while getting out Masamune.

Turning to the others he spoke with a calm yet serious voice. "I think something bad must have happened here. This spike trap is one of Lefay's I suggest moving with caution." Both girls nodded in agreement with worry in their eyes. Turning back he swung Masamune at the base of stone spikes, completely destroying them. Stepping over the now harmless pieces of earth. Rodrick reacted quickly as he sliced a few iron arrows that shot at him from his left side.

"Okay something is definitely up. That was another one of Lefay's trap spells." It was at this point that he now believed, that the entire place was littered in booby traps. This was proven as he jumped to the side to avoid a pitfall filled with spikes. Although as he looked down the hole, he could already see the corpse of an unfortunate squirrel. "Huh… Lefay would be sad if she saw that…" Using a quick fire spell he incinerated the body before turning to the other two. "We will not mention that to Lefay if she's still here." Both looked at each other before shrugging and turning back to him.

""Sure."" Nodding at their answer Rodrick moved on… only to roll forward as a lightning bolt struck his position.

Panting a little he wiped some sweat off his brow. "Wow… I'm incredibly lucky that I felt that one coming." Twenty minutes later they were finally at the front door panting heavily. Well at least Rodrick and Vali were… Ophis just kind of walked, and incinerated anything that got near her. Behind them was literally a smoking ruin of holes, spikes, broken arrows, and charred ground.

Vali couldn't help but glare at her. "You're abilities are so not fair sometimes…" Ophis smirked causing Vali to scoff before turning back to Rodrick. Meanwhile he was fiddling with the magic lock on the door. Usually he'd use Masamune, like how he cut through Kuros' lock box. However he really… and I mean really… didn't want to see the traps laid onto the door. He was worried that they'd actually be enough to harm him.

However Vali was impatient. "Hurry up! They could be hurt and or in danger for all we know!" Nodding his head Rodrick redoubled his efforts while answering.

"This is a lot more complicated than you think… I'm only an adept lock picker, usually it'd take a master to open up an enchanted lock like this. We're lucky it was hastily done." As luck would have it the lock clicked open as he said that.

Vali only smirked. "You were saying something?" Grumbling to himself Rodrick opened up the door a crack. He would have opened it further if it wasn't for the smell that hit them all.

Ophis was the first to comment on it. "It smells like rotting flesh…" Grimacing Rodrick nodded his head while deciding to just grin and bear the smell. As he completely opened the doors their eyes widened at what they saw.

Rodrick spoke first. "Corpse puppets…" Littered on the ground were dozens of the monstrosities. All bisected or incinerated, or even with their heads lopped off and split open. Among them were the bodies of all the guards and servants. In shock Rodrick took a step forward. However there was an invisible wire that his foot pressed against. Feeling the wire he took a step back as a guillotine, fell down where he would have been if he kept moving.

 _That was a close one…_ Shaking his head he moved forward with determination. Letting his senses out he tried to find anyone still alive. While at the same time, either dodging or destroying any trap trying to kill him. It was a lot more frustrating then he'd like to lead on. Looking around carefully he noted the interior. There was a set of stairs that split up in the middle, and led to separate parts of the house. Then there were hallways that separated on the bottom floor. He had no idea which way was which, and didn't want to leave the other two. Luckily he perked up when he felt a weak life source.

Turning to the others he quickly spoke. "There's someone alive in here! Quickly it's upstairs to the right!" Nodding in determination they all raced up the stairs! Well they'd like to say that but there were still an amazing amount of traps left. Eventually things came to a peak as an entire cannon ball was fired at them. Getting annoyed Ophis sent out a pulse of magic disabling all the traps. Rodrick and Vali could only stare at her with emotionless expressions.

Eventually Vali voiced their question. "Why didn't you do that from the start?" Ophis just blinked before shrugging. Giving a sigh Rodrick began to believe that Ophis, functioned on Deus ex machina. Shaking his head he turned to the last door at the end of the hall they were in. It was where he felt the faint life source. Determined he approached the door before he started hearing crying. Now assured it wasn't an enemy he opened the door slowly before looking around the room.

Inside the room was a mess. What was once probably a nice and tidy room, was now filled with broken pieces of wood, and torn up fabrics. Trying to listen for the crying he was confused when he stopped hearing them. Furrowing his brow he stepped forward slowly. Looking around he frowned sadly when he saw a torn up painting. The figures on it now unrecognizable. Taking another step forward his eyes widened as he heard the door close. Turning around he was assaulted by a blonde haired girl.

She had a slim body, her shoulder-length blonde hair was messy and matted with blood. And her blue eyes were dull and red, as if she's been swimming in a pool with her eyes open. She also appeared to be around Shirone's age. Her attire consisted of a blood stained sorceress-like dress, with a huge blue hat with a black bow with yellow stars. She was also wearing a torn up matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. Even though it had been two years, and even if she looked like a mess. Rodrick recognized the girl attacking him blindly with a knife.

Grabbing her hands as she tried to kill him he spoke quickly. "Lefay wait it's me Rodrick!" Stopping her assault, she looked up at him with squinted eyes as he smiled sadly.

Eyes widening she dropped the knife before speaking. "Ro… Rodrick is that… really you?" He nodded his head slowly while letting her go. With tears welling up in her eyes she jumped him while sobbing heavily. Wrapping his arms around her, he looked over to the door as Ophis and Vali opened it with panicked expressions.

Both noticed the girl in Rodrick's arms and walked over to them slowly. Hearing footsteps Lefay turned around to see her old friends.

"Vali? Ophis? Is that really you?" Both now kneeled near them and nodded their heads. Lefay smiled with tears still streaming down her face. "Thank goodness you three came. There was a man here who brought a horde of zombies with him! Arthur told me to hide, feeling something was off and confronted them downstairs. They talked for a bit, and it sounded like Arthur angered the man so they attacked. Everyone fought bravely but then…" She started crying into Rodrick's coat again as she continued speaking. "But then the man used a black katana to destroy Caliburn, and kill my brother!"

All of them including Ophis were shocked by the news. Caliburn since the destruction of Excalibur was the most powerful sword. Only rivaled by the Durandel, Kusunagi, Arcane throne, and Clarent. But even those paled in comparison to the holy sword. In fact the only one that could go toe to toe with the sword was the Arcane throne. At least until Masamune came into the world and curbstompped all of them. Still they were more shocked at Arthur's death. He was a good friend, and a brave hero one that would be missed greatly.

Gritting his teeth Rodrick was about to question Lefay further, when she collapsed backwards. Fearing for her life he quickly held her body while calling out her name.

"Lefay! Come on don't give out on us just yet!" Putting her hand on Rodrick's shoulder Vali spoke calmly.

"Don't worry she's fine. It seems as though Lefay has been living here with no food and little water. I can also see that she hasn't slept since the attack. We should probably get her back home until she recovers. We can question her more then." Turning to face her Rodrick took a deep breath before nodding his head tersely. He then picked up Lefay in a bridal carry before standing up.

"Alright then… I guess we should get moving."

 **That was a seventy inch plasma screen line break… (Sucks in breath) So… how may I help you?**

 _The Red Emperor_

For some reason I couldn't help but feel as if something terrible had happened. Call it a sixth sense or something. Developing a worried face I couldn't help but think of Rodrick and his group. Ryu must have noticed my worried expression as he walked up to me.

"Hey are you okay man?" Turning to him I gave a small nod. Currently he was in his usual battle attire. I for once was also in my battle clothes… and yes I do indeed have a combat outfit. It consisted of a red shirt with a high collar with long sleeves. I also wore a brown duster that reached passed my knees. On the back of it was a picture of a red western dragon curled around an emerald.

I also wore dark blue jeans stuffed into black combat boots. On my hands were black fingerless gloves. Around my waist I wore a brown belt with throwing knives attached to it. Then finally attached to the left side of my coat was a red handled Jian in a black sheathe. Although both me and Ryu had on bags that had the dimensions of twenty by twenty feet. They were both incredibly large, and heavy. Currently we were walking up the side of a mountain to a cottage owned by the Gremory's. Why a mountain you may ask? My answer to that was absolutely no idea!~

 **{Hmm… you're right for once partner. It is a bit strange.}** Ignoring the for once commit I went back to hiking. Luckily I was used to more strenuous activities so this was a cake walk. At least that was what I said until I saw Red pass us.

The apocalyptic dragon was carrying a bag twice as big as ours. Not only that but Mittelt and Fay were riding on it!

At their passing a voice yelled at me from on top of my own. "They're going to beat us Issei! Hurry it along!" Sighing I picked up the pace as Chirno yelled for me to get moving. Why she decided to come along I'll never know. I mean Rosalia decided to stay home so I thought she would to. It wasn't like I was complaining about her company. Honestly I found her quite enjoyable to be around. Despite her being a complete loli, I quickly started to like her as more than a friend. Still it was her abundant energy that got to me!

Hearing laughter I shook my fist at Ryu for making fun of my misfortune. Moving even faster now much to Chirno's enjoyment, I made it to the top. Looking forward I saw a nice looking cottage that could easily fit all of us. Whistling as I set down the pack I looked around the area.

"Catch me!" However I was interrupted by Chirno's voice. Quickly turning around I caught her as she jumped off the pack. At the closeness of our faces we blushed before I set her down. It was then that I remembered Rodrick's advice when it came to girls. He had told me to put a reign on my perverted tendencies, and treat them with respect. Or that was the overall message… I kind of forgot his exact words. So with a smile I held out my hand to Chirno. Seeing my offered hand she accepted it as we walked over to where the others were.

Seeing us all gathered Rias spoke loudly so we all could hear. "Alright! Now that we're here we'll quickly put our things away before getting dressed into more appropriate clothing. Then we'll have Red here test us out and see where we are at. After that we'll have dinner and get to bed early. Tomorrow is the beginning of our real training!" There was a collective cheer from everyone before we all started to move. However I was stopped by Jing before I could start.

"Hey Issei can you wait up for a sec?" Turning to him and then to Chirno I nodded for her to go on ahead.

Then turning back I answered him. "Sure, is there anything that you need? Because if it's about Rodrick or any of the others… well you'll have to ask them. I've been through enough interrogations at the moment."

Blinking in surprise he quickly answered me while shaking his head. "No that's not it! I was going to ask if I could fight you! I want to see how strong the current holder of the boosted gear is." I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him. It was rare that anyone besides Vali asked me to a duel. Even then she couldn't beat me, not for lack of trying mind you.

Still being cautious I accepted his challenge. "Alright but I hope you know what you're doing."

He smirked before giving a retort. "Oh trust me… I know perfectly well." He then turned around and left leaving me to ponder on what just happened.

 **{I'd suggest you'd be careful partner… you never know what he might have up his sleeve.}** Frowning at his words I nodded my head in agreement before catching up with Chirno. It didn't take long for us to finish setting up the room we'd be sharing, for the duration of the trip. Deciding to take a small break we laid down on the bed. Now contrary to what the others thought we didn't exactly sleep near each other. No we were on opposite sides of the bed. However this time Chirno surprised me by laying her head down on my chest. Unsure of what to do I didn't say anything.

Instead I wrapped an arm around her. Apparently this was the right thing to do as she snuggled in closer. Her skin felt cool to the touch but I liked the feeling. I also liked how she smelled like vanilla, but that was mostly due to her vanilla scented shampoo. I knew what she used because she made me buy it for her. Still our current position felt… nice. At this time I also finally understood why that Lolicon Rodrick, let all of his girls cuddle up to him.

 _I guess I can't call him much of a Lolicon now though… after all it seems as if Chirno is going to be my first._ Repressing a chuckle as Ddraig laughed, I started rubbing Chirno's head softly.

 **That was a seventy inch plasma screen line break… (Sucks in breath) So… how may I help you?**

 _The White Cat_

Though worried that Rodrick and the others hadn't come back yet, I decided to focus on training. Currently I was wearing an opposite colored outfit that Ophis decided to wear. Only I put on white hot pants underneath. After what Issei, and Red did in the forest I wasn't exactly trusting of them. I mean they just stood there watching as our clothes melted off! Personally I couldn't wait to see Issei's face, after he learns I'm wearing shorts and my underwear weren't visible.

 _It would also give me an excuse to pummel him._ Let it be known to the world… I hated perverts! _Although if it's Rodrick doing things to me… well that's a different story._ Blushing I shook my head as we all met outside. I looked around at everyone else as I waited to get things started. Rias, Akeno, and Asia were all wearing track suits. Rias' was red, Akeno's was black, Asia's was a dark yellow. Everyone else was wearing what they usually wore. Well except Issei, Ryu, myself, and surprisingly Ling. Me and the two from Rodrick's peerage were wearing our battle clothes. Well at least my outfit was now my fighting outfit.

But one look at Jing gave me a funny thought. _He resembles Puss in boots a bit._ He was wearing black boots with crimson pants that has sewing patches on the knees. While he wore a black belt buckle around his waist that could hold his weapons. His upper body was covered by a crimson cloak with a black inside. This was over his crimson long sleeved shirt that had a white star symbol in the center. His head was also covered by a mask. It was an upper face mask that resembled a white and green snake head with Crimson fangs. The finishing touch was a crimson musketeer hat with a black feather.

Adverting my gaze from him, I looked around a bit more. I had noticed that Mittelt and Fay weren't here. But I guessed that they may have been doing something else. After all Fay was only five. Looking back to Red who had Sakuya standing next to him. I awaited their instructions, because despite Red's recent behavior… I was a little bit excited to be trained by one of the most powerful beings in the world.

Looking around and seeing everyone gathered he spoke. "Alright then… since Rodrick still hasn't shown up, I guess your training falls to me for the time being. But like Rias had said I'll be testing your abilities and then…" He was cut off as Jing spoke.

"Sorry for interrupting Red. But me and Issei had agreed to do a small spar. You could watch and referee if you'd like."

Narrowing his coal black eyes Red answered him. "If that's what you really want then… but I call the shots got it?" Jing nodded his head before Red directed all of us towards the house. Sitting on the porch we watched as Red had Jing and Issei stand thirty paces from each other. Looking at both of them I saw that Jing looked rather vicious when staring at Issei. While poor Issei was giving a small grimace. Turning to Sakuya I quickly questioned her about Issei's strength.

"Hey Rodrick said that Hyoudou Sempai was worth ten pawns right? But Vali was also worth ten. So how strong is he exactly?" Everyone turned to Sakuya as she explained.

"Issei despite only being able to stay in balance breaker for at most… eleven days. Is actually much stronger than Vali. After all it takes more energy to boost, than it does to divide." We were all fairly surprised by her answer.

Although Rias asked a question that I was wondering about as well. "Wait a minute… I remember that Issei Kun said that Vali San, found him as a disappointment as a rival. But now you're saying that he's actually stronger than her?" Sakuya actually grimaced before answering.

"The answer to that is simple… he is disappointing to her because of his perverted tendencies." There was a collective "Oh" from all of us as we understood what she meant.

However Chirno said something surprising. "Issei Kun's perverted? Huh… he hasn't tried to do anything like that when I'm around. No in fact he acts like quite the gentleman. Well… besides those magazines but he has but he is a guy after all." Immediately all of us turned to look at Issei appraisingly. Well everyone but Asia, who just looked confused about what we were talking about. Clearing his throat Red brought everyone's attention back to him.

He then turned to each combatant before speaking. "Now remember, no killing blows, balance breakers, or equivalents. This is a spar to see how strong the both of you are at your base. Now are both fighters ready?" Issei and Jing nodded in confirmation before Red spoke again. "Alright then, the combatants are set… now fight!" As he jumped back Jing and Issei took that as the sign to take up positions. None were using weapons yet, so we assumed this first part would be hand to hand. Both stood there looking at the other, trying to find openings.

Although I couldn't help but wonder what Red meant by the equivalent to a balance breaker. Then again we didn't know too much about Jing. Although Rodrick did tell me to be a little wary of him. So with Red being stronger than my love, it wouldn't surprise me if he sensed something Rodrick didn't.

Eventually Jing spoke. "You know… I have to wonder just how strong you are without the boosted gear. Because based on what I've seen you're just a pervert who constantly gets beaten up by the kendo club." If I hadn't just heard what Sakuya had said before the match, I would've agreed. Although I couldn't help but sigh, at the fact that Jing already knew about one of Issei's hobbies. Though Issei being used to such comments gave a smirk before speaking.

"Well you never know… I might just surprise you. After all I can do this!" As soon as he said that he disappeared in a blur, before appearing just as he punched Jing in the face. Despite his mask Jing staggered back a bit from the blow as Issei chuckled lowly. "You know… didn't anyone ever teach you, not to judge fighting ability until you actually fought the person? Certain details can be quite deceiving." The rest of us stared wide eyed at the now super capable Issei. Not even Kiba could move that fast. Regaining his composure, Jing spit out some blood before adjusting both his hat and mask.

He then turned to Issei with a smile. "Well it looks as if I misjudged you. It seems like your king didn't put blind faith in you after all. Still it'll take much more than that to defeat me." Issei didn't answer only stepped back into his fighting stance. I observed this carefully to see if I could incorporate it into my style. His right leg was stretched out a bit, while his left was bent and at an angle. His hands were held out like he was going to double palm someone. What that meant was that his hands were straight up, with his right out front and left held back.

It was an interesting stance and I'd never seen it before. But I could see that it made for a formidable defense. Apparently Jing also noticed this as he narrowed his eyes. He then took a deep breath before making fists at his sides. But when he let out his Nekoshou features was when I felt it… something I hadn't felt since my sister Kuroka.

"Senjutsu…" I knew that I shouldn't have been surprised. He was a yokai as such he had every right to know senjutsu. But I couldn't help but compare his to Rodrick's. Although it took longer he found a way to purify the hate out of the nature chakra. I always felt warm and fuzzy whenever he used his. But because of that I had forgotten what normal senjutsu was like. Though he looked to be in control I felt the hatred of the world flow through him. Jing was playing a dangerous game to match Issei's strength and speed.

Looking back at Red I was hopeful that he'd stop the match now. But he only looked at Jing curiously. I couldn't help but let out a sigh at this.

 _Why couldn't Jing be part Nekomusume instead?_ Looking back at the fight I saw Jing ready to attack. Luckily Issei was familiar with senjutsu because of Rodrick. So he wasn't completely caught off guard when Jing, appeared in front of him with a high knee strike. Seeing the attack he blocked it with the palm of his right hand. Acting quickly Issei drew back his left hand and tried to palm strike Jing's chin. Seeing the attack coming Jing jumped back away from the attack. After a few seconds of observing each other, they charged in a flurry of kicks and punches.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! _In fact I can hardly see at all! They're moving way to fast!_ As it turned out everyone but Sakuya, and Ryu appeared to agree with my thoughts. As I could see by their wide eyes. As for the other two they were easily keeping track of the fight. Along with Red for obvious reasons.

Eventually they reappeared again as Issei was blocking a jab from Jing with his left hand. Grabbing hold of him Issei pulled Jing into him, then grabbing his clothes he tossed him over his shoulder into the ground. Rolling to his feet to avoid an axe kick Jing got up and managed to punch Issei. Staggering back Jing took advantage of this to knee him in the gut. Coughing out some spit Issei head butted Jing despite his mask. This forced Jing to back up. Both now breathing heavily they waited for the other to make a move. To be honest I thought that the current fight was actually pretty good.

Although I wasn't surprised to see some of my mates style mixed into Issei's. During the pause Rias spoke with excitement.

"Poor, poor Riser has no idea what he's getting into! I can't wait to see the look on his face during the rating game!" She then paused before continuing sadly. "Although I will admit to being a bit sad that I didn't grab Issei first. But I doubt he'd would've gotten to this level of skill so quickly with me." I glanced at her while inwardly agreeing. Now don't get me wrong… I love her dearly and all that. But when it came to training and getting stronger. My current king was a little lacking in that apartment.

 _Now that I think of it… if we spent more time training than contracts, we could've beaten Riser on our own._ Shaking my head I turned back to the fight as Issei began speaking.

"Alright… do you think that's enough for the fist fight? Because I'm kind of itching to use a new weapon I got recently. My king made it especially for me." Standing up straight and dusting off his clothes Jing smiled before answering.

"Are you sure about this? My weapons are a bit… strong for regular sparring." Issei actually laughed before giving a retort.

"Trust me O'Dyna San… my sword will be a perfect match for anything you have." I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at Issei's words. Because based on what I saw the jian he was carrying was just an ordinary sword. But if my mate did make it… well then it was probably more than it appeared.

At his words Jing shrugged before speaking again. "Alright then if that's what you want. Now let's see what to use…" He thought for a minute before snapping his fingers. "Aha! I think I know the perfect weapon for this situation." He then held out his hand before gaining a look of concentration. After a moment what looked look a heat wave appeared in front of him. Putting his hand into it he pulled it out, only he was now holding onto something. It was a spear with a bright red shaft about five feet long. It also had a silver colored spear head the glistened in the sun.

Smirking he rested it on his right shoulder before speaking. "Well I hope you like this. Normally I'd use Moralltach and Beagalltach in melee combat. But those aren't really good weapons for sparring. So instead I decided to use the Crimson spear. It was made in the ancient island nation of Wa that disappeared centuries ago." At his words Red started whistling innocently. At that point I had a feeling that he had something to do with it.

Giving a quick glance at the whistling dragon Jing continued. "The bright red shaft of this spear was the symbol of the mightiest of their warriors. Those who were skilled enough to turn the head of this spear, crimson with the blood of their enemies." I couldn't help but be impressed with the legacy of such a weapon. Even if Red did seem like the culprit for the nations disappearance. Issei also looked and sounded impressed.

"Wow… I've got to admit that is rather amazing. I could only guess at the trouble you went through to acquire it. Still…" Issei's smile turned into a smirk, before he drew out his sword from the confines of his coat. The sword was three feet long, including along with the handle that was seven inches long. The blade was thin only two inches at the base, while the tip was narrowed. Still the blade sparkled a silvery blue color as Issei swung it around a bit. The guard of the sword was colored gold and looked like the head of a dragon. With the blade coming out of the dragons wide opened mouth.

Attached to the pommel of the sword, was a short red tassel with a black glass ball at the end. Though significantly shorter than Jing's crimson spear, it was just as beautiful and felt just as deadly.

Looking back towards Jing Issei explained his own sword. "You know… my king has been always one to experiment. That was something he got from his original master. So when he got a few mithril bars from Oden he just had to try something new. He wanted to use moon iron forging techniques with mithril. The result is this fine looking blade, we called the new metal mythic steel." All of us couldn't help but be impressed with Rodrick's ingenuity, even if most of us excluding me and those apart of his group. Didn't know what Moon iron was in the first place.

Still Issei wasn't quite done. "However that's not the best part… you see we both knew that we wanted to add something even more special. Luckily we had came up with a brilliant idea. You see an object has… let's say a set enchantment level, which they can handle. Go past that level and it's destroyed by the magic's imbued into it. As it turned out Mythic steel had a phenomenal enchantment level. So we decided to experiment even more. Thus we created this sword! We called it Grimoire the Slayer's sword. You see it has slayer properties with literally every single supernatural creature! Albeit weaker than normal, it is still quite effective."

I couldn't help but let my jaw go slack at what I just heard. This expression was also present on everyone, but Jing who was looking at the sword appraisingly. By the look of things Rodrick wanted to keep the sword as a surprise. And truly… we were surprised. After all it sounded like this Grimoire sword, was going to eventually be passed down through legends. Still there was one thing that confused me… that was the name of the blade.

 _Just why did Rodrick name the sword Grimoire? Does it have any other special qualities?_ Deciding to watch and find out I looked towards the spar with absolute focus. Both combatants were wielding magnificent weaponry. Really now it would be up to the best fighter to see who would win. Both taking a step forward they charged at each other. Jing attacked first by thrusting at Issei's middle. That attack was deflected off the side of Issei's sword. Counterattacking he slashed at Jing's side, but his opponent was able to block the weapon with the middle of his spear.

Pushing back Jing swiped at Issei who easily blocked. Pushing against each other I could tell that they were both having a good time. However that all stopped as Rodrick showed up. At first I was happy to see him but then I noticed his frowning face. Something terrible had happened.

Before anyone could say anything to him he spoke. "Hey sorry to interrupt but I need Asia and Ryu. There's somethings that I need them for." Ryu than stood up along with Asia while questioning him.

"Hey what's wrong? Did something happen, you seem a little out of it." My worry for him became greater as he looked to the ground sadly, unable to meet Ryu's gaze.

Taking a breath he finally spoke. "Ryu… you see we actually went to the Pendragon's estate to see if Lefay could help with magic training. Unfortunately we found out that it was attacked, and based on what Lefay said… well… Arthur was killed in combat." I never seen the knight move so fast as he was instantly in front of Rodrick.

"Arthur is dead?! That's impossible!"

Rodrick shook his head before speaking again. "Sorry but that's what his sister said. We don't know all the details because she's in pretty bad condition. I figured that Asia could help a bit, then you could help talk to her since you and Arthur were rivals." He then leaned over and whispered something into Ryu's ear. I didn't hear what he said but based on Ryu's widened eyes it wasn't good. By that time Asia was now next to them.

Turning to the rest of us Rodrick said goodbye before teleporting away.

With them gone Issei sighed before sheathing his weapon. "Sorry but I don't feel like fighting anymore. Maybe we can continue this later." Jing nodded his head in understanding before sending his spear away. With that done everyone kind of dispersed thinking about what had just happened. I myself stopped Sakuya to ask who the these Pendragon's were.

Giving out a small hum she answered me. "Well this is actually before I joined up with Rodrick and the others. But I do know what Ryu has told me."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Just tell me what you can, Rodrick seemed extremely distraught over what happened them."

"Hmm… Alright then. Now it was still during his time with the Grigori. He had just been adopted by his new mother and was good friends with Vali. It was through her that all of them met the Pendragon's. You see they are the descendants of Arthur Pendragon, and Morgan Lefay." She laughed at the disbelieving look on my face before continuing. "Haha. Yes… that's what I thought as well when I was told. Still it didn't take them long to become friends. Ryu and Arthur though became rivals because of their family swords. Ryu's Arcane throne, and Arthur's Caliburn."

I couldn't help but interrupt at that point. "Wait you mean the Caliburn?! I thought that the church would have control over that weapon!"

She smiled before answering. "Well I'm sure they'd love to have it within their grubby little hands. But only a descendant of King Arthur can use it. So their loss that Arthur never joined. Still the two were great motivations for each other. Lefay however possessed the magical talents of the family. I heard that she helped Rodrick Sama quite a bit with his magic training. I think Vali once said she developed a crush on our Void emperor." She winked at me before continuing. "Now I can only assume what might happen though. It would seem that our enemies are moving quickly, and that we don't have much time."

I couldn't help but nod solemnly at her words. Thanking her I left to ponder on what I learned. So many things were happening to quickly, I didn't know if I could keep up! Also based on how strong Ryu was I could guess that Arthur was about even to him. Yet… he was cut down by either Xilo himself, or one of his agents. Personally my only hope was to get strong enough to actually help.

Because if not… "Then I'll only be a burden to Rodrick… I just hope that nothing else happens to soon."

 **That was a seventy inch plasma screen line break… (Sucks in breath) So… how may I help you?**

 _The Necromancer (Conversation in Abyssal)_

I couldn't help it as my left eye twitched. I just couldn't believe what was happening right now. One of the most stupidest people in the world was smiling at me. His black and blue eyes closed as his long black hair covered them slightly. His ponytail bouncing a bit along with his excitement. Pale skin glistening with some sweat, as his black cloak swayed along with his motions.

His voice easily grating on my ears. "Big brother Xilo!~ It's soo good to see you! You know how long it took me to ditch Faylen (Fay-len Abyssal fallen) and find you?! You know it was very mean of you to leave me all alone!" Yep this was the fourth Darkwraith to be born. Although it was more of an experiment gone wrong if you ask me. Dear old dad tried to make an immortal Darkwraith… instead we got this.

Shaking my head I finally spoke to him. "Mal-lan-trati-protero what in the world are you doing here?" my brother snorted before answering.

"First off… my name… calling me Dark-gone-gale-predator is way too long. Just call me by my nickname Dust!~ Secondly do I need an excuse to see my big brother?!" He then tackled me in a hug; behind me I could hear Yuloto laughing his head off.

Not even changing my blank look I pushed him away. "Don't touch me…"

"Ahh…" Shaking my head at his pout, I quickly started thinking.

 _Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all… I'll need to get him a retainer while we find Faylen though._ Shaking my head I looked back at him while he was smiling at me. Eye twitching again I grabbed his head with my left hand, before twisting it backwards. There was a snapping sound and his head was now turned backwards.

Yuloto sighed before speaking. "You can't help but do that every time you see him can you?" I turned to him while shrugging as Dust began talking.

"Why?! You do this to me every single time brother! All it does is hurt me… and my FEELINGS! Do you really get such satisfaction from breaking my neck, spine, leg, skull, and kidney?" He was now gripping his head with both hands slowly turning it so it was straight again.

As for me I just ignored him while talking to Yuloto. "Can you go and get Kokabiel for me? He has a plan with some merit, although he didn't have enough fire power until now. Call him here so we can tell him that there's been a new development. Also while you're at it, get someone to find Faylen… I don't know how much more of Dust I can take without him." Yuloto shrugged before running off to do what I said.

As for me I just sighed when Dust tried to tackle me. "You're dead this time!" He promptly tripped onto his face. Laying there for a bit he spoke to the floor. "Hey floor!~ Give me your many secrets!" I couldn't help but slap my forehead at his words. Truly he was the worst Darkwraith out of the entire bunch. And yet… well let's just say that both our side, and our enemies are in for an interesting surprise.

 _ **Omake number two: Pancake war**_

 _The Necromancer (Right after the incident with the pancakes…)_

I really don't know how it happened… I was just sitting on my throne when all of the sudden… The food humans called Pancakes flew out of a portal and whacked me in the face! Even if the coloration of the breakfast items were strange… I could see no reason for that happening! Growling in anger I picked up one of the offending food items… But when I flipped it over to its white side…

Well I couldn't help but just stare at it for a while. Because on it was written a message from someone loathed throughout… the multiverse…

" _Hello there my good mate~! I hope you are having a good time being evil and dark and all that!~ Because I have something to say to you!~ But you probably already knew that seeing how I've gone to the trouble of writing this letter to you. I even stole someone's pancakes to do it! I hope you appreciate all the trouble I go through for you my most beloved hated enemy friend thing! My message to you is this… uh any second now… here it comes… we just need to be a bit patient… where the hell is it! Oh for the love of the thirteen universes! I asked for a message to be delivered and this is what I get! I mean why is this stupid pen writing down these thoughts?! Is it the authors messing with us?! Or maybe I've finally broke the universe! Oh if I have to wait one more… Xilo you're death is coming and I swear it won't be pleasant have a nice day!~… With a freaking tuna fish! Wait… did the message just… oh never mind. Any way I hoped you enjoyed the message!~ From you're horrible chaotic friend Modaga… P.S. all these pancakes will now explode. So… have fun with that…"_

After I was done reading the insane message I started hearing beeping from all the pancakes… Deciding to listen to the warning I ran, unfortunately I wasn't fast enough as all of them exploded. I was found an hour later by Yuloto, who could only stare at me since I was stuck to the ceiling of the room with syrup.

"When I get my hands on that despicable god I'm going to break his neck!" I then started to curse in Abyssal as Yuloto slowly removed me from the ceiling. All the while saying comforting words to me. Truly it wasn't my day, and I really could only hope that someone… somewhere… was having a worse one.

"Hey my names Stanley, and I'm from Passwall it's nice to meet ya!~" Looking over to the voice we stared at a grapefruit… that was talking… It was then that I got an idea… Walking over to Stanley I picked him up… and then peeled him before eating him.

"AHHHH!" His screams of pain warmed my cold heart… Until I felt something going on with my stomach at which point I materialized a bucket before ridding the contents of my stomach in it… The only thing Yuloto could do was pat my back.

"You know… maybe you shouldn't eat talking fruit. Especially if they're from Passwall, because I'm fairly certain that's from Sheogorath's territory." I would've commented but I couldn't help but keep barfing as the humans call it… Truly it just wasn't my day… and I knew someone… somewhere… on this pathetic planet was a person responsible for this…

I swear I will get my revenge!

"Blargh!" After I was done losing my breakfast of course…

 _ **Omake end**_

 **Dust character sheet 1.0**

 **Height: 5' "11"**

 **Age: Unkown**

 **Nationality: Darkwraith/Abyssian**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Black sclera with glowing blue pupils**

 **Special: Abyssal magic, idiocy, ?, ?**

 **Weapons: Unkown**

 **Skills: Unknown**

 **Likes: Manus, His brother Xilo, Sandwiches, Chicken, Steve, Gary**

 **Dislikes: Doesn't have any…**

 **Dreams: He has a dream?**

 **Idols: Xilo**

 **Hobbies: Cooking, Cleaning, Dancing, Singing, Playing guitar, Talking to the floor**

 **History: An accidental abomination even by Darkwraith standards, he needs his retainer Faylen to keep him on a leash. Faylen also just happens to by his Abysswalker…**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Judan: Wow this was a long one, yet quite a bit has happened.**

 **Dust: Yeah I exist!**

 **Slayer: Judan… why does this person remind me a few… other people?**

 **Judan: Ahem… I don't know what you mean.**

 **Shadow: Ah just great… another older brother of mine come to ruin everything.**

 **Dust: Oh hey little brother! How you've been lately?!**

 **Shadow: Would've been better without you.**

 **Lefay: Is that all you can say to your older brother? How dare you! Mine died protecting me, so show yours some respect before his end!**

 **Rodrick: It's okay now Lefay, everything's going to be alright.**

 **Judan: Well… maybe… with Dust things just got a whole lot more interesting.**

 **Jing: I'll say! Arthur wasn't even a match for his assailant! Who knows what an actual Darkwraith could do!**

 **Lefay: (Sniffles) Whahaha!**

 **Rodrick: (Hugs Lefay) Don't worry I'm right here.**

 **Slayer: Wow… he really doesn't like crying girls does he?**

 **Judan: Well as stated before it's always been a weakness of his. Something that his girls take advantage of sometimes.**

 **Shadow: Meh… Personally I think he should just get his act together. But he is still just a kid, so I'll give him a break.**

 **Dust: Yeah you're right Kid brother!**

 **Shadow: Must… stop… oneself… from… murdering… older… brother…**

 **Lefay: Stop talking about dead brothers! WHA!**

 **Slayer: This has gotten a bit out of hand…**

 **Modaga: I'll say… but then again it is quite youthful.**

 **Everyone: (stare…)**

 **Jing: When did you get here?**

 **Modaga: Oh just now actually, you see I just beat up a god so I decided to join all of you. He was quite un-youthful…**

 **Jing: Uh…..**

 **Slayer: Please… Let's just end this. Dust if you will?**

 **Dust: Of course! Now this has been a Dark Guard production signing off!**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Judan: ARGHHH!**

 **Shadow: Okay… what's wrong with him this time?**

 **Slayer: Well he somehow lost not only the original copy of this chapter but also the backups.**

 **Rodrick:** _ **Backups?**_ **You mean there's more than one?**

 **Slayer: Yeah… for all of our stories we've taken to having at least three backups.**

 **Shadow: How did that happen?**

 **Slayer: No idea he didn't tell, you could ask yourself but…**

 **Judan: ARGHHHHHHH!**

 **Slayer: Yeah that….**

 **Shadow: Hmm. Well anyways onto the actual story it seems.**

 **Rodrick: Ah yes, today we introduce a multitude of new characters. Mainly OC's since someone is prob-**

 **Modaga: Not so fast! We don't want to spoil anything now do we? That would be un-youthful!**

 **Rodrick: Meh, maybe.**

 **Slayer: I guess you've finally gotten used to his new tick right?**

 **Rodrick: Wrong. There's just no point in arguing.**

 **Slayer: Or even doing these author sections either for that matter…**

 **Judan: I thought the point was to answer reviews and all that?**

 **Slayer: Oh you're back, but to answer your question I've become more apathetic than usual.**

 **Philemon: In other words he's even more of an emotional husk than before.**

 **Modaga: What is this person doing here? He's so Un-youthful!**

 **Judan: Here for a bit of backstory later on my master.**

 **Slayer: What backstory?! On what?! On who?! You've haven't told me too much of that yet!**

 **Judan: Hmm… You know just because we've changed the account name doesn't mean I have to tell you everything. Besides you edit this stuff so you always get the first look.**

 **Slayer: You know let's just end this stupid section it's gone on much longer than it should.**

 **Philemon: As per tradition, I the newest guest shall do the honors! Ahem… We here at the Dark Guard productions do not own anything but OC's and Reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners now without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

 **Official pairings:**

 **Rodrick: Ophis, Shirone, Sona, Vali, Lefay, Grayfia…**

 **Issei: Chirno, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Kiryuu…**

 **Red: Mittelt, secret…**

 **Ryu: Sakuya,** **Rosalia…**

 **Allen: Asia, Gabriel…**

 **Kuros: Masamune, Kuyari…**

 **Walker: Jeanne…**

 **Hunter's Character sheet 1.0**

 **Alias: Slayer**

 **Height: 5 "6"**

 **Age: 15-17**

 **Nationality: Voidwalker/Old-One**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eye: Blood Red**

 **Special: Blood Magic, Void Magic, Soul Arts**

 **Weapons: Katana (Zanpaktou), Pistols (Soul Guns), Knives (Hunting Knives)**

 **Skills Ranks: Weapons Rank Low grand master, Hand to hand Rank High master, Dimensional Magic Rank Mid-expert, Elemental Magic Rank Mid-master, Strategist Rank Low master, Blood Magic Rank Low grand master, Void Magic Rank High expert, Soul Arts Rank High journeyman, Cloth Magic Mid-journeyman, Tracking Magic Low expert, Rune Script Mid-master, Assassin Skills Mid-master…**

 **Likes: Girlfriend, Adopted sister, "Friends", Food, Cooking, Peace and quiet, "Hunting", The Outsider.**

 **Dislikes: If it were possible to name everything we would, but since it's not we'll just say many things.**

 **Idols: None**

 **Hobbies: Hanging out with "friends", spoiling his sister, Spending time with his Girlfriend, Training, Cooking, Reading a good book.**

 **Dreams: To live a somewhat normal life someday.**

 **Short term Goal: Kill anything and everything trying to hurt him or those he cares for.**

 **Status: Alive… mostly…**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ _Masamune_

 _Hello= Thoughts/talking to inner spirits_

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

Chapter Ten: It has begun… mostly…

 _The Spectator?_

Now I have told you about the Aether, the Nether, and even the Abyss and Void. But there is actually a fifth dimension which helps bridge the gap between universes. Though this one was created by a multitude of the top tier gods, instead of the actual creator. As such this place was null of all life, a placed filled with nothing but red rocks and mountains as far as the eye could see. This place was made for a very specific reason… to settle disputes that could not be handled at negotiation table.

As such it's been used over the millions of years of creation as an arena. A place where no god had to hold back, a place where even tournaments were held. Many even challenged other gods here in order to take their place. In time however as peace seemed to settle in, the place became less frequently used. Now it's nothing more than a bone yard for not only many would be gods, but for many gods that actually fell in combat. It hadn't been used for a fight for millennia… until today where two powerful, and "intelligent" beings began to fight. Oh and I say "intelligent" because…

"There comes a time in every man's life where he asks a single question… Just what am I going to have for dinner tonight?"

"What in the entirety of creation are you on about? Seriously have you been smoking something?" Smiling with a big grin the first man who talked turned towards his confused "opponent". He wore a black turtleneck shirt and black pants fastened by a belt. There was also a butterfly wing mask on the colored orange covering his face. However the bottom right side of his mask exposed his face, although the eye holes don't show his pupils. His hair is also colored a dark burgundy shade and was done up in a short ponytail.

The one who spoke strangely was wearing something much different. "You see I wore black sandals that were wound up to three inches below his knees. I was also wearing grey hakama pants, and a white long sleeved shirt. I also had on a grey cloak that also had a hood but I kept that down. You know so you could see my face!~ You see I look about twenty, but I also had pure silver hair, and my eyes were pure gold. As in color not that they were made of actual gold." The man was about to say something else but the other quickly spoke up in annoyance.

"And there you go again! Just who are you talking to?!" The first man turned to you and winked before turning back and replying.

"Oh no one that you'd know mister old "god" of the "bible". Seriously?! What's up with all of you calling yourselves that? It's like you're trying to take the creators place or something. I can honestly say that I've only ever liked one of you, and that's Chuck. You Philemon on the other hand aren't worth my time." Philemon stood there for a few seconds before asking a question.

"Who's Chuck? You know I don't get out much Modaga, so please be considerate about bringing up names of those I probably don't know." Modaga stared at him before sighing.

"I think we're getting off topic here."

Philemon snorted before retorting. "Like you're one to talk, you're a god of chaos!" Modaga gained an affronted look as he held his chest in mock pain.

"How dare you! I'm not a god of chaos!" He then stood up to his full five foot eleven height, while placing his hands on his sides with a puffed out chest. "I am THE God of Chaos! Mwahahahaha!" Philemon could stare at him before sighing.

"Of course you are… Now let's back to business shall we? I know you didn't ask me to come here for a friendly chat." What little of his visible mouth turned into a bloodthirsty. "And to tell you the truth neither am I…" Shaking his head in disappointment Modaga looked at him with a face full of anger.

"Alright then… if that's what you wish. Now then why did you do it?!" A part of a smirk could be seen as Philemon mockingly answered him.

"Oh? Whatever do you mean?" Glaring at the other god Modaga clapped his hands before extending them all the way out. As he did so a ripple could be seen, and slowly a white wooden bo could be seen coming into existence. (J/N: And yes we mean just bo, because bo actually means staff. So when one says bo staff… they're actually saying staff staff.) Grabbing hold of it he twirled it around before pointing it at his opponent.

Only then did he speak. "Are you seriously going to be playing dumb, or do I have to beat it out of you. Truthfully either way works for me." Staring at the staff as if it was a nuclear bomb set to go off, Philemon shook his head before rotating his hands. There were two distortions before he pulled out two golden long swords. Raising and eyebrow Modaga questioned him.

"Are you sure those puny twigs won't break as soon as I hit them? They look rather fragile…" Thinking his opponent was trying to bluff him, Philemon shot forward at speeds few could see. Modaga however was easily one of these few. Twirling his staff he struck out with the bottom part. There was the sound of shattering glass as Philemon reappeared five meters away. Staring in shock he looked at the two golden handles that were once attached to two, three foot long blades.

Feeling a presence behind him, he turned around to see a maliciously smiling Modaga.

"So… still feel like not telling me?~" Grounding his teeth in anger, Philemon jumped back while summoning a pitch black claymore. Modaga looked interested as Philemon charged again, swinging the blade in a large arc. Bringing his staff back up he easily blocked the great sword. "At first you don't succeed try, try, and try again right?~" His voice was mocking as they began to exchange blows. Growling Philemon snapped at him.

"You wouldn't understand! You with this "great" war of yours. A war that should've been ended thousands of years ago! All of you run around visiting other worlds, dimensions, timelines, and even different universes! Where does that leave the rest of us?!" Scowling at his words Modaga ducked underneath a side swing and rammed his bo into the other gods stomach. Then moving quickly he used the top part of his bo to smash the right side of Philemon's face. The force was great enough to send him into a pile of boulders. As he hit a large cloud of dust poofed up. Modaga watched carefully waiting for any sign of movement.

It was only then that he answered. "That's why we don't allow you to roam freely. Not only are you pathetically weak, but you also don't have the right kind of mindset. Do you truly believe that our actions have no consequences? That messing with the so called "weak" and "powerless" mortals won't be eventually punished? Sure I mess with them, I cause chaos for them. But in the end it usually helps them, it helps them learn and grow. You see… unlike you I actually understand their values and morals."

However even he was surprised to see that Philemon was gone. That's when he heard a voice behind him.

"Armageddon!" Eyes widening as the entire surrounding area turned white, Modaga crossed his arms in front of him. When the light died down, there was only a large ten mile crater standing where the god of chaos stood. Chuckling Philemon spoke.

"It seems as if one doesn't need to be extremely powerful to win. After all… if a mid-tier god such as myself could defeat an elder tier god… then they're not that great if surprise is really all I need."

"You would think that wouldn't you…" Eyes widening at the new voice coming behind him. He turned around, only to see the business end of a silverish black pistol pointed at him.

"Bang." With that one word the sound of a gun shot rang throughout the area.

 **That my friend is one long line break… let's kill it.**

 _The Void king_

I didn't know what to do; it had already been six days since we brought Lefay back. Currently she was in our medical room, which was really just a couple of beds and dividing curtains. After all we did have magic. However at the moment magic wouldn't be able to really help Lefay. Her physical wounds were healed, but that could not be said for her emotional and mental ones.

 _Gah! I just feel so useless right now!_ Clenching my fists in anger I looked towards Lefay's still form. She was in a light blue night dress and was snugly tucked into the white hospital bed. I was sitting to her right on a cushioned chair. I was also wearing a pair of black slacks and a buttoned up dress shirt. However I had the last two buttons undone, and on my feet were black dress shoes. Then around my waist was my black belt. However if one were to look at my face they'd see light bags underneath my eyes, while also seeing some red in them as well.

You see I've pretty much have been by her side for the last five days. Sure I left every now and then to help train the others. But I've mostly been here waiting for her to wake up. For the times I weren't here, I had Rosalia and Itachi look after her. You see I didn't want her to wake up, only to discover she was completely by herself. That just didn't sit right with me. Lefay had just lost her brother, and if anyone knew what that was like… well it would be me. Shirone could also relate, but her sister's still alive somewhere. Plus she didn't really know Lefay yet.

So really that only left me to stay by her, and once she wakes up actually talk to her.

 **[You know if you keep thinking like this… I'll have no choice but to believe you have feelings for the girl.]** Breaking out of my thoughts I turned slightly red as I snapped at him.

 _This has nothing to do with that Kuros! Sure she's beautiful, kind, strong, and smells nice. But that doesn't mean I love her!_

 **[Uh…]** I sighed before speaking in a much more reserved tone.

 _Alright so I like her, big deal. Right now she needs my help, so any romance will have to happen later. But seriously… did the girls really think that they were being sneaky? I knew why we were trying to get in contact with Lefay the moment they mentioned her name._ Kuros snorted before speaking again.

 **[I agree with you kid still… she's bound to become one of your mates now or as you like to call them… your princesses. Especially since you like her smell.]**

 _What do you mean by that Kuros?_

 **[She smells like lavender right?]**

That last part confused me, but before I could question him I heard the door open. Turning around I saw Ryu in his usual clothes and Vali in a…

"Vali why are you dressed up as a nurse?" She was currently wearing a white, short skirted nurse's outfit. However upon hearing my question she giggled before answering me.

"Well I'm here to help in Le Chan's recovery, so I'll be the nurse for today."

Blinking I sighed before speaking in a bored tone. "So… you like dressing up in clothes like this… But you don't like the skirt for the uniform..." Hearing my statement she blushed before rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well… that's mostly because I'm not used to wearing such things in public. And all those perverted men keep staring at my legs… Plus this is really only for you, and I think Ophis' otaku-ness is starting to get to me." I pinched my nose in exasperation as she kept talking, only now in a worried tone. "As for why we're here, it's because of you. Ro Kun you need to go and get some rest, you're no good to anyone half asleep. Don't worry me and Ryu will be here when she…" She stopped speaking as we heard groaning from Lefay. Scowling Vali said one last thing. "And never mind ugh… every time."

Shaking my head at her, I turned to Lefay who was now sitting up. She looked around blearily as her eyes adjusted to the light.

Eventually her vision cleared enough to see, looking around she saw all of us. "Ryu? Vali? Rodrick? What are all of you doing here….." Her voice trailed off as her memories came back to her. Eyes widening she turned to me. "Rodrick is Arthur really…" I nodded my head sadly at her question.

Gripping the blankets she looked down with closed eyes. Her lips were trembling as what happened came back to her. Tears started dripping down her face as she remembered the horrors of what happened. Doing the only thing I could do, I pushed myself onto the bed and hugged her to my chest. I didn't say anything; instead I let her cry as I rubbed her back softly. This was the same thing my mother did for me when Isaac died. She didn't say anything; she only sat there while I cried in her arms. So that's what I decided to do for Lefay.

You know they're strange… these emotions we're all able to feel. In some cases one wishes to keep them and always experience them. But in other cases some wish to throw them away. As to never get hurt again, truly I tried doing that before I met Masamune. But now I wouldn't trade them for anything, I have way too many people important to me for to do that.

 **[I'm glad you feel that way kid, otherwise I wouldn't have ever chosen you. After all a user without emotions is rather useless.]** Mentally agreeing with Kuros, I refocused on Lefay and placed my chin on her head bringing her in closer. Letting go of the bed she instead gripped onto my shirt, now truly crying as tears streamed down her face. Eventually the front of my shirt became rather soaked from all of her tears. But I didn't care.

Instead I waited patiently until she had no more tears left. When she did stop crying she breathed heavily as I held her. As if she wanted to cry more, yet just couldn't. Eventually after an hour she calmed down enough to speak.

I was still hugging her but she moved her head to the side to speak. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to break down like this." Vali smiled softly before speaking.

"Don't worry about it Le Chan. I acted pretty much the same way after my mother's death. You should know, you were the one to help me during that time. Really the least we could do is help you out as well." Despite the circumstance's Vali's words put a small smile on Lefay's face.

Though a frown quickly replaced it. "Thank you Vali, but what did I say about that nickname?"

Vali smirked before replying. "To not use it? But really… when was the last time I actually listened to you?" Ryu couldn't help but snort a bit when she said that. As for me I looked down to see Lefay's pouting face, which was actually kind of cute if you asked me. Still there was work to be done, there were too many questions. Unfortunately this would bring up the recent tragedy Lefay just went through. So with a sad sigh I spoke to her.

"I'm sorry to ask you this Lefay, but I need you to tell me what happened." She looked up to me with sad eyes before sighing.

"Alright but can you just... well hold me until I'm done? It'd make me feel better, and you're just really warm." Her face was now blushing a bit. However I just smiled softly while bringing her in closer. This made her face bright scarlet, but I could feel that it made her feel a bit better.

Then she began her tale. "Now it happened about… uh how long have I been asleep?"

Quickly I answered her question. "About six days now, really you had us all worried." Looking apologetic she continued.

"Well than it happened about two weeks ago now. A man in a white coat armed with a katana approached our residence. Behind him were two dozen strangely dressed individuals. I guess Arthur felt something off, because he told me to hide until he left. They talked for a while, and he tried to convince my brother to join him and his master. I guess Arthur didn't like their plans because he refused. That's when it happened… they all attacked. It was without warning, they just started killing everyone. My brother went up against their leader, but the fight didn't last very long. One attack from his opponent and…"

She stopped speaking at this point and clenched her eyes closed. As she tried in vain to stop the tears I just held her, Ryu trying to help her spoke after a minute.

"He then destroyed Caliburn and killed him right?" She nodded her head while taking deep breaths to calm down. After a few moments she began speaking again.

"Yes… It I don't know how but I have to believe his sword was special somehow. It was four feet long and the blade was pure black."

"Uchigatana." She looked at me confused before I explained. "Sorry but the sword he had was an uchigatana. Not exactly like a Dai-katana, or an actual katana. They're made to be easily drawn while also being longer. Still you're probably right about it being special. Anything capable of cutting through Caliburn, is on the same level as Masamune. Did you happen to hear its name?"

Shaking her head sadly she spoke. "No, he never said anything about his sword. Though I wish he did… that way it would've been easier to research anything on it. Anyway after my brothers… death… he quickly left with his body and swords. After that I joined into the fight to help but… everyone was quickly killed. I did my best to help, but they were just too strong. I eventually killed the last one, but by then everyone was dead. At the time I didn't know what to do! I just felt scared and helpless. So I stayed, set up traps and waited to see if any more showed up. After that… well you know the rest."

Once she was done we sat in silence until we heard a strange growl. Looking over to Lefay who looked rather embarrassed, we realized that it was her stomach. Not that I could blame her for it, she hasn't really eaten in a few days. I.V. drips wasn't exactly food you know. So chuckling I spoke to her softly.

"Would you like something to eat?" She quickly nodded her head yes. "Well alright then let's see what I can…"

Lefay interrupted me before I could continue. "Actually could you just stay with me? I just feel better with you here." Sighing I looked towards Ryu.

"Hey can you get something for the lady? It appears that I'm still needed." Ryu's reply came with a smirk.

"Sure… just don't claim her while I'm gone. I'd hate to intrude on any "extracurricular" activities when I come back." He quickly ran off as I tossed a frost shard at him. Now while I looked rather angry, and Lefay was blushing madly while clinging to my shirt, Vali… well she was actually looking thoughtful.

 **[One guess as to what she's thinking about. You've definitely got yourself a wild one here kid.]** Internally agreeing with the void dragon I turned my attention back to Lefay. She seemed calm at the moment, but I knew that she was just putting up a strong front. Inside she was probably a mess; however she did ask me a question I wasn't really expecting.

"Rodrick, you once told me that you lost your brother. That he died in front of you. How… how did you deal with that? How did you cope?" Her question surprised me; really I thought that I'd have to be the one to initiate this conversation. But as usual, one of the important women in my life have surprised me once again. Still I didn't know how to answer in a way that would truly help her. So I decided to do the only proper thing… tell her the truth. Following my instincts I kissed her head lightly. She blushed heavily but I knew what I was doing.

So taking a deep breath I spoke. "In truth Lefay… I have never gotten over my brother's death." She looked up at me surprised while I continued. "You see his death haunts me to this very day. There are just too many questions floating around in this head of mine. If I was stronger could I save him? If I was the one following him would I have died instead? If I didn't ask him to go to the park with me the day we were kidnapped, would he still be alive? There are many of these thoughts running around my mind." Closing my eyes I sighed while feeling the sad looks of both Lefay and Vali on me.

Once I opened them I continued. "Truthfully you never really get over the death of a loved one. Especially if you see them die. No! You never not think of them, you never not feel sad or guilty. Really the best you can do is remember them fondly, remember the good times, and then think how they died for you. Then you just try and live the best life you can, you just… try to make sure their deaths weren't in vain." Things then went silent as Vali and Lefay thought about my words.

After a few moments Vali sighed before joining us on the bed. She then leaned into my left side, seeing how Lefay already had my right. She then spoke with a soft voice.

"You know… you're quite wise for your age Rodrick. Sometimes I forget you're actually a year younger than me. Still I wish I heard those words when my mother died. Then perhaps I would've had a more normal childhood." I snorted at that comment before speaking.

"With Azazel as your guardian? I doubt it. Seriously he wouldn't be my first choice for a parental figure." (S/N: Cue sneeze from said fallen angle.) We all gave a short laugh at that before Lefay looked at Vali confused.

"You know I just noticed something. Why are you leaning against Rodrick like that?" She then examined her clothes before continuing. "And why are you dressed like a nurse? Especially a um… sexy nurse…"

Vali smirked before speaking. "Oh? Are you asking why I'm doing what you're doing? Leaning and snuggling into our dear Void Emperor like this?" Lefay blushed but Vali continued before she could say anything. "Well let's just say you're in luck. Our dear Ophis Chan has decided to share our dragon, and I'm one of his girls. As to your question on this outfit… I was really just playing the part while trying to get to Ro Kun."

I glared down at her for not only that last comment, but also for saying that nickname. Really ever since Sona called me by it, the other girls have slowly adopted it for their own usage. Still Ro Kun? Was that the best they could come up with? Makes me sound like some little kid to me.

Still Lefay looked rather surprised by her statement. Not that I blame her… the last time she saw me and Ophis together was two years ago. And at that time Ophis, was extremely jealous of anything that got between her and me. Trust me she barely tolerated me spending time with my adopted sister. It was only because of her age, and how much I enjoyed being with her that Ophis allowed it. It got even worse for a while after we actually got together. But she's now mellowed out quite a bit since then. Thank the creator for that! Because I doubt the other girls would appreciate being incinerated.

Still Lefay seemed to be doing better, if her contemplative face meant anything. At this point both girls were now sitting up without my support. But as Vali kept speaking, I began to understand where Lefay's thought process might be going.

 **[Well she is rather attracted to you, and now she's learned that Ophis is willing to share you… well if I were a betting reptile, than I'd bet she's thinking of asking you as to if she could join.]** I mentally sighed before replying.

 _Kuros… anyone with even half a brain could guess at what she's thinking. In fact I'm more surprised that I'm all for it!_

 **[Well she does smell like lavender.]** I internally growled before questioning him.

 _Alright what's with this lavender stuff?! What does her smell… have to do with anything?!_ A few moments later I was answered by a surprised Kuros.

 **[You mean it wasn't obvious enough? Wow… I thought you were smarter than this, if I knew you didn't know I'd have told you sooner.]** I scowled while waiting for him to answer me. **[Well okay then… I guess I'll put it to you like this. What does Ophis smell like?]** Blinking I answered him.

 _Lavender obviously._

 **[That's right… now what does Shirone smell like?]**

 _Like lavender…_ My thoughts trailed off as I started to understand.

 **[Very good, now tell me what both Sona, and Vali smell like.]**

 _Lavender….. Oh wow… I can't believe I've been this stupid! I mean once understandable, twice coincidental, but five times! What's up with that?!_ I could feel him shaking his head before answering.

 **[Do I really have to explain everything? Elder dragons can smell a certain scent coming from their prospective mates. That scent gets stronger the more you develop feelings for them. The scent one smells comes from the parent that took care of them the most. For you that'd be your mother. There I explained! Really I can't believe I had to in the first place. Genius my scaly a…"** He was cut off with the sound of ringing metal. A few moments later Masamune spoke.

' _Sorry about him just carry on and kiss your new princess!~'_ Shaking my head I refocused on the girls who were now looking at me strangely. Clearing my throat I explained.

"Sorry it was just Kuros being a moron, however he did tell me something interesting."

With a raised eyebrow Vali questioned me. "Really… and what could that be? Must've been interesting for you to zone out like that." I laughed nervously before speaking.

"Actually it had to do with an elder trait I didn't know of until now. Apparently Elder dragons smell a specific scent from their potential mates. The scent he said comes from the parent, which took care of them the most during their childhood. For me that would actually be my mother." Vali's eyes widened for a second before her face turned thoughtful. Lefay however looked confused.

"Why would Kuros bring that up all of a sudden?" I looked at her for a few seconds before turning away with a cough to hide my blush. After that it didn't take a reason to understand.

So a smirking Vali quickly spoke up. "You smell the same scent coming from our blonde mage don't you?~" Lefay looked at her for a few moments before turning back to me.

"Is… is that true? Because I don't think I'd really mind…" At this point she was poking her fingers together shyly. Now by no means was Lefay shy, but I guess even when it comes to love even she had trouble. Still I once again had a choice to make. But as usual I decided to go with my instincts. Coincedentally this coincided with Masamune's "adivce" so…

"Mmph!" Yep… I kissed her right on the lips, but with the way she accepted it I don't think she minded.

' _You should listen to my advice more often.~"_ Ignorning the talking sword I focused on Lefay. Unforunately our delightful kiss was interupted after a few moments.

"Ahem…" Turning around the three of us saw Ryu standing in the doorway. Next to him was also a blushing Rosalia, and a suggestive whistling Itachi. In his hands was a white ceramic soup holder and a spoon. After a little staring he finally spoke. "You know… I believe I specifically told you no "extracurricular" activities while I was gone? And what are you doing right now?" Vali was the one to quickly answer him, much to our joy… and also pure embarrassment.

"Oh we weren't doing anything like that. You shouldn't think such dirty thoughts Ryu. Ro Kun was just giving her a first kiss to welcome her into the harem." Ryu blinked while I slapped my forehead.

I then spoke quickly. "You know I don't really like that term. It just seems a little demeaning to you girls. Which is why I just call you my princesses instead, it just sounds better you know?" Both Lefay and Vali smiled brightly at my words, obviously pleased. As for Ryu he just shrugged.

"Well it's not my place to tell you what you do with your love life. Anyway I hope you like mushroom soup Lefay."

 **That my friend is one long line break… let's kill it.**

 _The Infinite Dragon_

I sat on the bed covering my face with my hands. My mind a mess as I tried to understand what Vali had just told us. Shirone seeing my distress hugged me from my left side. Breathing slowly I tried to calm down, but I was seemed to failing in that. I just couldn't process what Vali had just told me. The first part was fine, I was glad Lefay was doing well and she joined us. I didn't even feel jealous about Rodrick kissing her first. Really the only one besides Lefay he did that with was actually me. But I wasn't jealous because I got his first everything, after all like I said before I called first dibs.

No it was what she said after that which got to me. The one where she told us about the whole thing concerning our apparent lavender scent. That was the part making me "freak" out as the others would say. It was because of the smell of cinnamon coming from my love. Really if what Kuros said was true, than that scent was there because I once had parents looking after me. It meant at one point in my life I wasn't alone. At one point I had a family, a mother and or a father with me.

But what happened to them? Why don't I remember them? And why was I all alone for so long? Like a child, thoughts of abandonment and hate ran right through my head. Did they hate me? Was I not good enough? All of this quickly made me start breathing even harder. Trying to help Shirone talked to me softly.

"Ophis I can probably guess what you're thinking. But you should really stop! You'll only tear yourself apart with those thoughts. Just take a moment to calm down, we'll help you figure this out." Removing my hands I redoubled my efforts to calm down. But I've never felt this way before… really the closest I could come to this was when I begged Rodrick to never leave me. Only this time I didn't have him here to kiss me and tell me it'd be okay.

Oh how I wanted to just run up to him and force my mind into his sacred gear. Oh how I wanted to interrogate Kuros! He knew something! He just had to know who my parents were! Really as I thought about it more… it only made sense. How he knew what I would do next despite never meeting me. How he could easily guess what my favorite color was (which is actually a deep blue by the way). He even knew I had a connection to the void! I didn't even know that!

 _And let's not even mention how old the old timer actually was!_ Feeling movement from my right I felt more arms wrap around me. Looking over I saw Vali hugging me with a small smile.

"Ophis Chan please calm yourself, it won't do you any good to start panicking now. Instead you should think about the good things that come from this. For example it now seems likely that you did at one point have a family that loved you." I stared at her for a bit before looking down at my feet.

"How do you know that they loved me? You never met them, and I was alone for so long. So how can you say that and yet sound so sure?" Vali smiled before hugging me tighter.

"Easy… why would you smell any of their scents if they just straight up abandoned you? At some point they must've taken good care of you." I actually had to perk up at this, because what my mate sister said was true. Why would I smell their specific scent if they never took care of me? Still that left some more questions. Like why did they leave me in the first place if they cared for me? But most importantly… where were they now?

Clenching my fists I spoke with conviction. "It seems as if I need to try harder. I need to somehow get the old timer to tell me what he knows. And I know that he knows! Why else would he say he didn't know what the cinnamon scent I smelt coming from Rodrick meant, yet explained it all to him right after that?! He's lying about something and I don't like it!" As I spoke I could feel my anger increase and it felt… strange… I've never really been this angry at anyone before. Not even at baka Red when I misinterpreted his actions when he barged into the gap.

Truthfully it actually kind of scared me. Still the others must've noticed my feelings because Shirone quickly spoke to me.

"I can feel your emotions right now, but let me tell you it's perfectly fine to be angry. Just don't let it consume you okay?" Vali nodded her head before continuing where she left off.

"That's right! Besides Kuros is hiding important things from you, so your anger is perfectly understandable. But if we want to get him talking then we got to plan this out thoroughly." Finally calming down at their words I nodded my head in understanding.

After that I smiled lightly. "Thank you. Really I don't know what I'd do without the both of you." Both smiled before we began to talk about more lighthearted subjects. Naturally I started off. "So… what do you think we should do about the bedding arrangements? Also I've been feeling an itch to make more love to Ro Kun." Both blushed a bit at my blunt words, but recovering quickly Vali spoke.

"That's a change in subjects… but for this I think we need the other girls here as well. It'll only be fair, as for the whole making love thing… I think it'd be best to wait on that until Lefay had her chance. After that we can do it when he has free time with any of us." Shirone nodded in agreement before speaking.

"Yeah I guess that's only fair, but I must agree with Ophis… I just want to do it again with him." All three of us sighed airily at the thought of having another night like that again. Even though none of us could walk straight for the entire day afterword's. Still this all meant that we'd need to get together with Lefay, and Sona to discuss multiple things. I think we'd also have to invite Rodrick as well, after all… we have been excluding him from our meetings despite the fact he's a crucial part of it. Didn't help that we've been practically ignoring any opinion he might actually have…

Don't get me wrong, we weren't trying to be controlling or mean. We've just truthfully been forgetting to invite him. Which now that I think about it.. that actually makes it worse on some levels.

 _Oh well it's not like he won't forgive us or anything._ I blinked for a second. _Wow that makes it sound even worse._

 **That my friend is one long line break… let's kill it.**

 _The Spectator_

It had finally arrived! The day everyone had been waiting for, the day of battle, the day of reckoning, the day of… Oh forget it! It was the day of the rating game, and currently the participants were in the clubroom preparing. Jing wore what he called his redcap outfit, Shirone wore her new battle kimono but also put on black fingerless gloves, Issei wore his battle clothes, Akeno wore some kind of black miko outfit, and Rias and Kiba wore their school uniforms. Something that Issei questioned her on.

"Hey Buchou, why are you wearing your school clothes? Won't they just get damaged in the fight?" Rias looked up from her desk where she was planning, to answer him.

"Well… originally I had planned for everyone to wear the school's uniform. But it seems as if only Kiba here got the memo. You see I thought it'd be nice to wear something that really tied us all together. But as I said that idea kind of went out the window." She grumbled a bit at the end but Issei could now at least understand her reasoning. Hearing a knock at the clubrooms door, it was opened to reveal a small group of people. The group of visitors consisted of Rodrick, Sona, Grayfia, Ryu, Sakuya (Who was glaring at Grayfia and vice versa), , Lefay, Cirno, and Ophis.

Rias was actually surprised to see Lefay up and about. Seeing how when they met her the first time the girl still seemed slightly out of it. But now she was up and moving. Now while the others were wearing their usual attire, Lefay was wearing something new. Mostly because her old clothes were too badly damaged to salvage. She now wore a black thigh length skirt with black tights. She was also wearing a white long sleeved blouse with three buttons at the cuffs of her sleeves. She also had a black corset over the shirt that was tied in the back. The collar of the blouse was also buttoned up in the front.

She was also wearing black boots with white laces that went up about half calf. Then finally on her head was a new smaller black sorceress hat.

Seeing Rias staring Rodrick spoke up. "Sorry for the intrusion, but seeing how we have a few minutes left we thought we'd stop by and wish you all good luck. Though with Issei I doubt you need too much of it." Rias nodded her head appreciatively before Grayfia spoke.

"Rias Sama I also came to inform you that the Maou Lucifer, has decided to watch your rating game." This brought on a multitude of reactions. There were some angry scowls from Rodrick, Issei, and even Jing. While the others just looked rather surprised.

Still processing Rias spoke. "So Onii Sama has decided to come and watch huh? Well let's just hope we don't disappoint him then." Sona smiled at her friends nervousness before speaking.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine. After all you worked very hard under Ro Kun's tutelage." Rias raised an eyebrow at the nickname Sona gave Rodrick, while Issei was snickering. Grayfia however looked a bit thoughtful about something before she blushed. Rodrick however sighed before speaking.

"Skipping over any questions about that, let me give you some last pieces of advice…" Having everyone's attention he continued. "Don't be stupid, don't play fair, don't ever let down your guard, and most importantly… don't lose." He smirked at the end causing everyone to laugh a bit. However after she recovered, Rias did have to question him on one thing.

"Um would you mind explaining what you mean by don't play fair?" Rodrick for his part was only too happy to explain. If his evil grin meant anything…

"What I mean is use unfair tactics, use traps, don't accept challenges, and also… if you must, aim low if you know what I mean." Rias adopted a look of understanding while beginning to think. During this point certain people approached certain others. Rodrick, Lefay, Ophis, and Sona walked up to Shirone. Then at the same time Cirno went up to Issei. With the before mentioned group they all did a tight group hug, before Rodrick kissed the white haired girl. Though Grayfia twitched a bit after seeing him kiss all his girls.

However what happened between Cirno and Issei, was a bit different than their usual interactions.

Clearing her throat Cirno spoke softly. "So… I guess this is it?" Issei nodded his head with a small smile. Cirno also smiled before continuing. "Well it's too bad I can't help, after all as the strongest I'd be quite useful yes?" Issei chuckled at her usual baseless boasting. But before he could say anything, Chirno grabbed his collar pulled him down to her level and kissed him. The others quickly turned to watch and while most were happy. Two individuals named Rias and Akeno felt a rise in jealous anger. Well mostly in Rias, but Akeno felt it a bit as well. Mostly because the fairy girl just stole Issei's first kiss, and he seemed completely fine with it.

Still after they parted Chirno said something real quickly before running out the door. "Good luck and don't die!" After she left Issei just stood there in a daze. Seeing where things were going Rodrick cleared his throat before speaking.

"Alright then I guess that's about everything. Just remember my advice, and also remember we'll be rooting for you." With his piece said he left along with the others before things got a little dicey. He did not want to be in the room with two jealous women. The irony of that thought was lost on him since he didn't notice Grayfia's twitching.

Ten minutes later Grayfia's voice sounded through the speaker system. _"Attention all participants! The arena has been set and you will teleported shortly. As another handicap to himself Riser "decided" to give the home field advantage to Rias Gremory. As such they will be fighting in a replica of Kuoh Academy. Please make any last minute preparations. I Grayfia Lucifuge, queen of Sirzechs Lucifer will be refereeing this match."_ With that the system turned off again.

Humming a bit Issei spoke. "I said it before, but now I'm certain she is quite the professional. Not to mention I'm fairly sure we have to thank her for the field advantage." Turning to Rias he continued speaking. "Now then what's the plan Buchou? Do you want me and Jing here to go all out and wipe out Riser? Or do you want to test your group's strength a bit before that?" Rias shook her head before answering.

"I'd like to check out what our training with all of you has done first. But if things start to get problematic feel free to jump in. As for the rest, we'll be using the magical radios to communicate." She then gestured to Akeno who quickly passed out some glowing orbs. Blinking at them for a bit Issei shrugged before putting his into his left ear. After a bit of testing just to make sure they were functional Rias continued.

"Now our first objective is fortifying the old school building and the surrounding area. Kiba I'd like for you and Jing to be in charge of that. Make sure to put your speed to good use and put as many as possible. Also as Booker san said… don't make any of them nice." The two saluted her before she turned to Koneko and Issei. "Now for you two I want you to head to the gym. Fight off anyone there but don't exhaust yourselves. Wait for our signal then quickly leave. Akeno will then blow up the building, taking out anyone inside while taking away a strategic position. And Issei… don't use your full strength when fighting. As I said I want to make sure we actually learned something these last couple weeks."

Issei nodded his head in understanding as she continued. "Now after that you two will meet up with Jing and Kiba at the fields. There you will take out anyone you see. After that, once Akeno's dealt with his queen we'll all head over to take on Riser. Again don't use your full strength unless you absolutely have to. Does everyone understand the plan."

"""Hai!""" Rias smiled and was about to say something else when Grayfia spoke on the PA system again.

" _Will all participants please standby. You'll be teleporting in one minute."_ At her words everyone became serious as they waited. Closing her eyes Rias hoped that they were ready.

As all the planning was going on our group of spectators, were currently settling down in the stands. Looking around Rodrick saw a lot of people that he didn't know, although he did spot someone familiar…

"RODRI TAN!" That was all he heard before he felt something collide into him.

"Ugh…" Coming out of his daze he looked up to see his attacker. Sighing he greeted said person. "Hello Serafall, now can you get off me?" Giggling the Maou Leviathan did as he asked. Getting up and dusting himself off Rodrick took in her full appearance. Serafall is actually a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails and violet eyes. She also had a rather small body, even if her chest was actually rather large. She was dressed in a magical girl's outfit. Which she had once told him it was from Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven. She even had a magic wand which she kept on her person.

Sona upon seeing her quickly hid behind some of the other group. Although right at the moment her older sister's attention was on the Void emperor.

"So how have you been lately?~ It's been a while since I've seen you, and oh! How's your mother? It's been a while since we've all gotten together!~" Trying to be nice he answered all her questions with positives. Leaving out some of the more… dramatic filled parts of the last two weeks. After finishing up his summary her attention quickly focused on Ophis. Whom she quickly picked up in a tight hug.

"Oh Ophi Tan!~ It's been so long since I've seen you! How have you been?!~" Ophis' face was smothered by the leviathan's breasts leaving her unable to answer, or even say anything at all. Unaware of her suffocating of the smaller girl, Serafall continued. Luckily… or unluckily depending on your point of view she managed to see Sona peeking out behind Ryu and Sakuya.

"So Tan!" Gulping while her sister dropped the infinity dragon, whom began to breathe deeply. She was assaulted by her sister. Luckily she was taller than Ophis, as such she wasn't smothered. Meanwhile Rodrick was trying to help Ophis breath normally again. As for Cirno… she was suddenly very happy that she was the shortest in the group. Thus allowing her to evade the Maou's "affections".

"Oh It's been so long!~ It's always great to see my little So Tan!~" The heiress could only grin and bear her sisters affections, mostly since she was _supposed_ to be helping with the broadcasting. But her peerage pushed out the door so she could spend time with Rodrick. Although her pawn Saji looked rather peeved about it. There was then the sound of someone clearing their throat, which stopped the current commotion. Turning around everyone saw someone who could pass as Rias' older sister.

Dropping her sister Serafall turned to speak to the woman. "Venelana! It's good to see you as well!" Venelana looks very much like Rias, only with shorter brown hair and purple eyes. She was also wearing a brown and red Victorian like dress with white tights and brown dress shoes.

When she spoke it was with a smile and kind voice. "It's good to see you as well Serafall San. But really I came over to see who all of these young people are." Rodrick almost snorted seeing how Ophis was way older then she was. But managed to keep it in. Still being polite he introduced himself.

"Hello Ms. Venelana I'm Rodrick Booker and these are some of my peerage members and friends." After that everyone introduced themselves politely. Even if Ophis did surprise the woman with her own identity. Still once they were done the brown haired woman introduced herself.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Venelana Gremory, and I'm both Sirzechs and Rias' mother. She has told me quite a bit about all of you." She then turned to Rodrick with a smirk. "Although she's only begun saying good things about you quite recently. However my son still complains about you all the time." Rodrick's eye started twitching at that while the others laughed at him.

"Hey what's… Oh… you…" Turning to the sound of the new voice Rodrick narrowed his eyes. Standing a few feet away from them was Sirzechs. The two ended up just glaring at each other for a minute, until Rodrick finally spoke.

"So… how has the con king been lately?" Narrowing his eyes at the name, Sirzechs gave his own response.

"I've been doing well dragon brat. How about you?"

"I've been doing fine. You know _actually_ helping people, facing down monsters and _saving_ the day. You know the _usual_. What's going on in _your_ life?"

Sirzechs folded his arms before speaking. " _I've_ been running an entire faction, looking over _important_ treaties, _preventing_ new wars. You know… the _usual_ for me." Both kept speaking in an underlying tone that suggested insults. And as they continued it only got worse. Still ignoring the two bickering power houses, the girls went back to conversing amongst themselves.

Venelana was the first to continue speaking. "So… Sona I heard that you and a few others have decided to share Booker san. How exactly did that happen?" While Sona stared at her blankly Serafall gasped.

Turning quickly to her sister she hugged her again, only this time tighter. "Oh I'm soooo happy for you! When did you get together with our amazing Rodri Tan?!" Quickly turning to the other girls for help she was dismayed to see them backing away. Clearly they didn't want Serafall's "affections" again.

 _Traitors!_ Luckily for her before anything else could happen, they heard Grayfia announce that it was time for the rating game to begin. Dropping her sister to the floor again, much to Sona's relief Serafall clapped her hands.

"Yeah!~ It's time to watch the fight! I can't wait to see Ria Tan win!" After that everyone settled down even Rodrick and Sirzechs. However once Rodrick sat down he was quickly cuddled up with his three girls. Ophis took his lap, Lefay his left arm, and Sona his right. Serafall seeing this only giggled, and kept giggling each time she looked over to them. Meanwhile everyone else besides Sirzechs sat down to watch. Sirzechs watched for the most part, but kept glaring at the void emperor. As for Cirno she sat down next to Ryu and Sakuya. Hoping that Issei and the others wouldn't get to hurt.

And with that the games began!

 **That my friend is one long line break… let's kill it.**

Inside the clubroom Issei felt a pull in his stomach, but after a few seconds it settled down. Checking to see if they really did make it through he walked over to the window.

Whistling he spoke. "Whew… besides the red colored clouds and sky, they did a pretty good job on this replica." Indeed they did, seeing how everything looked exactly the same as the real academy. Turning around he awaited Rias' orders.

"Alright we're in, so I suggest we start immediately. Akeno start building up magic, Kiba, Jing please start planting the traps. And like I said make them nasty." Kiba nodded, but Jing grinned menacingly. As the two left Rias sighed before turning to Issei.

"Issei Kun please tell me… what are our chances of winning without you going full strength?" Issei hummed for a few moments before answering with a shrug.

"All in all I say they are decent but not great. If you were all a bit stronger than this would be quite easy. But we did what we could for you, so I would have to say if they had no surprises… at least a sixty percent chance. But seeing how they most likely have some, along with phoenix tears… I'd say it's somewhere around forty to forty five. Well at least that's what Rodrick told me, and seeing how he's pretty much always right I'd have to agree with him." Everyone grimaced at the numbers before Rias asked one last question.

"Did he tell you what it would've been like if we didn't train?"

He nodded his head before answering. "Yeah somewhere around twenty percent." He then smiled brightly before continuing. "Seriously though… all of you have really improved. You actually managed to at least double your chances of winning. So you should still feel proud of yourselves. I know I am." Everyone smiled happily at his words, although Rias was blushing lightly. She had to admit to herself that she had grown closer to Issei over the course of their training. Especially with his recent change, before he was an unrepentant pervert. Now he was a more redeemable pervert.

Okay not that much of a change, but still it helped her see the good character he kept underneath that.

Before she could think further, static filled her communication piece as Kiba spoke. "Buchou we're done placing the traps. Although… I think O'Dyna san may have went a bit over board on some of them…" Some more static as they heard Jing.

"HA! Didn't Booker san say to not be nice? To not play fair? Besides… these traps aren't lethal so they should be fine. Anyway we're heading to our next location." With that he ended the call while turning back to Kiba who was frowning.

"You say they're non-lethal… but still… this just seems, a bit too mean." Looking back to their gauntlet of traps only made him shudder. Jing on the other hand only shrugged.

"Don't worry about it too much, now let's move into position."

Back in the clubroom Rias could only frown at what the two boys had told her. _What exactly could Kiba have meant by it being to "mean"?_ Deciding it wasn't important Rias turned to Shirone and Issei.

"Alright Koneko, Issei you two are now up. Make me proud." Both gave a salute with a smile before exiting to get to their target. Eventually making it to the gym, they heard an announcement made by a shaky Grayfia.

" _Riser's… thr-three pawns have been… re-retired…"_ They could only give one another worried looks, before looking back to the gym door. Shirone then took a deep breath before kicking the door open. Inside were already a few of Risers peerage. So she didn't see the point in sneaking in. There were four pieces to be exact, upon seeing their opponents one of them stepped forward.

She was a well-endowed young woman with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has was styled into two Chinese buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area.

When she spoke it was with some arrogance. "Well, well, well… it seems our opponents have chosen to fight us directly. How nice, yet foolish of you. Now I Xuelan Riser's rook will take you out!" The three girls behind her quickly cheered. Narrowing her eyes Shirone stepped forward.

"I as Rias' rook will take you and the twins on. It'll be a nice warmup." She then punched her fists together before turning to Issei. "Hyoudou Sempai I leave the one with the staff to you. I'll take on the rook and the two with chainsaws." Sweat dropping at how casually she said that, Issei spoke.

"Am I the only one here who finds the prospects of the two small girls wielding chainsaws strange?" Somewhere in the stands Rodrick, Ryu, and Lefay voiced agreements. The two they were referring to were two very young twin girls with turquoise hair. They kept them tied on one side of their head with a yellow ribbon opposite to their sister. They both had blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, They also wore orange wristbands on their right wrists. Both of their chainsaws are colored blue. Although one had a red carrying case, and the other had a red one.

Issei also didn't want to find out if they could in fact slice right through him. Still hearing themselves being called out the twins introduced themselves and Nel (the one with the red) and Ile (The one with the blue). Issei blinked at their names before turning his attention to the staff wielding girl. She was a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair featured split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face.

Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zori. Observing her opponent she huffed.

"So I get this weak plain looking boy? Oh well… my names Mira I hope you provide some challenge." In response Issei gave the same smile as he did Jing when he underestimated him.

"You know you shouldn't ever underestimate an opponent. They might actually surprise you." She huffed before getting into a fighting stance. As everyone got ready, Shirone took a breath before pulling something out of her sleeve. It was a smooth silver cylinder about nine inches long. She then closed her eyes and channeled some of her chakra into it. There was the sound of sliding metal, when she opened her eyes again instead of a nine inch cylinder. There was now a four foot staff. Smiling she placed both hands on it while pointing it at her opponents.

 _Alright then, it seems it's time for me to try out my new skills._ Looking back at her opponents she charged forward.

Surprised Xuelan spoke out loud. "Watch out! She's fast for a rook!" Recovering from their shock, Nel and Ile quickly stepped forward and swung their weapons. However both were surprised to find Shirone easily blocking both attacks with her undamaged staff. She also couldn't help but grin and think back to when Rodrick gave her the new weapon.

 _ **Flash Back! Ten days ago…**_

"Alright how do you feel with the new weights?" Shirone could only glare at her mate while she tried standing up. Evenly distributed on her chest, arms, legs, and even stomach were metal weights. Each one weighed two hundred and fifty pounds. Chuckling at her look, Rodrick who was still tired and worried over Lefay. Took something out of his pocket dimension before throwing it into the ground in front of her. While she looked at it curiously, as it stuck out of the ground he continued speaking.

"Now I know as a rook you're more of a hand to hand fighter. However as of right now you can't really deal as much damage as you'd like with your fists. As such I thought a new little present would benefit you." Looking back to him briefly she looked back to the rod before picking it up. "Alright now to see what it really is, all you have to do is add a little chakra. Go on it should be easy enough." Focusing on the cylinder she did what he told her to do. After a second her eyes widened as it extended outwards. It was a beautiful staff with rounded capped ends now. However the metal held a certain familiar sheen to it.

This made her question him. "Did you make this out of…" Her voice trailed off as he quickly answered the incoming question.

"Yes it's made of mythic steel. Took the rest of my mythril bars to…" She looked at him shocked before questioning him with concern.

"Are you sure you want to give me something like this? I mean you certainly could make better use of it right?! Really I can't accept this!" She would've said more, but he quickly approached her and started petting her head. After calming her down with his petting Rodrick spoke.

"Now, now… this is of course a worthy use. After all I want all my princesses to be protected. So I thought why not give my cute kitten a special staff? One that is enchanted just like Issei's Grimoire. Well I say enchanted just like his sword, but really they couldn't be any more different." Finally stopping his petting Shirone questioned him.

"What do you mean by that?"

Chuckling he answered her. "Well that was meant for him to have an edge in battle. Still being mostly human, just with an incredibly long life span. However this… this is made to help you. Now within the next nine days I will have you trained in the way of bojutsu! And you will also learn the special enchantments by experimenting with it yourself. However first you need to name the staff." Looking down at the weapon in her hands, Shirone furrowed her brows and thought.

After a minute she smiled. "I think I'll call it…"

 _ **Flash back end! Back to the rating game!**_

"Sorry but you won't be able to even scratch Neko Sasayaki (Cats Whisperer) then you're wrong." Gritting their teeth in anger, they didn't see the see the roundhouse kick coming, until Shirone backed a few steps away and they stumbled forward. Needless to say the Nekoshou was surprised when they both disappeared into blue particles, after they stopped rolling across the floor.

" _Riser's pawns Nel and Ile have been retired."_ Issei who was casually blocking a side swipe from Mira turned to Shirone.

"See what did I tell you? All of you have improved quite greatly now haven't you?" The white haired girl nodded dumbly, before her instincts yelled for her to move. Listening to them she jumped to the left, allowing Xuelan to move past her. The black haired girl then recovered quickly and turned to face her.

"That was pretty good, but don't think you've won quite yet." Narrowing her eyes at the Chinese girl, Shirone twirled her new staff before holding it out behind her with her left hand. However before the fight could continue they heard Rias over the radio.

"Good work you two! Now please evacuate the area, Akeno's about to take out the building." A Bit disappointed that she couldn't finish her fight, Shirone stilled followed orders. Leaving a confused Xuelan and Mira behind.

"Hey where do you cowards think you're going?!" Mira's voice rang out as the two left the building. And not a moment too soon, seeing how it was completely destroyed by a bolt of lightning.

" _Riser's pawn Mira, and Rook Xuelan retired."_

"Ara, ara! Nice work keeping them distracted you two!~" Looking up both saw Akeno flying high above them. They were about to compliment her when Rias' voice spoke over the radio again.

"Nice work everyone, now go and meet up with Kiba and Jing. Some…thing…. Tells… me tha…. this is whe….e the game really… begins…" Everyone quickly became confused as to why Rias was starting to break up.

Trying to sort it out Issei tried to talk to her. "Buchou you're breaking up. Is something going on from your end?" Rias' answer only made him more worried.

"Wh… was th-… Is… you… brea… up!" Gritting his teeth he looked to the other two seeing how Akeno descended in worry.

"Something isn't right, the magic radios shouldn't be breaking up like this. Now it's either Riser doing something to interfere with the signals. Or somethings wrong with the pocket dimension itself." They would've talked more if Issei's hair didn't stand up on end. Feeling something coming he quickly tackled the two girls. "Look out!" Not a moment later a large explosion erupted from their previous positions. All three looked over in annoyance at the medium sized crater. After helping the girls up Issei looked towards the sky to what they thought was Riser's queen. However what was announced next surprised them greatly.

" _Rise… quee… etire…"_ Something was now very wrong if even the Pa system was on the fritz. Still what was in the sky was someone they would not mistake for the bomb queen.

"Hello!~ My names Dust what are yours?~"

 **That my friend is one long line break… let's kill it.**

Up in the stands everyone were now out of their seats and watching the screen in concern. The screen that was supposed to be playing live footage of the rating game. Was now going from clear picture, to complete static and it kept switching between the two. Eventually Grayfia appeared with a panicked look on her face. Seeing her Sirzechs quickly questioned her.

"Grayfia what's going on in there? The last thing we heard was Riser's queen retiring, although that was after the static." Grayfia quickly started to explain things to her king.

"I'm not exactly sure but somehow, the entire pocket dimension is being taken over by someone, or something else." Sirzechs was about to say impossible, when multiple black portals appeared all around them. Everyone quickly got ready for a fight. A good thing to as many, many corpse puppets started pouring out of them. Lefay's eyes quickly widened as she started having flash backs of her brother's death. Her breath quickened as she started to panic. Seeing this Rodrick hugged her softly before making a decision.

"Ophis I need you to get Lefay out of here, after that bring in Red and Vali. We'll need their help." Obliterating ten corpse puppets with magic, she turned to Rodrick and nodded her head. Quickly running to them Rodrick let go as Ophis grabbed her hand. Then in a flash they were gone.

Seeing this Ryu turned to him. "You do know there's no way for anyone else to come into the barrier now right?" Drawing Masamune and cutting down an attacking puppet Rodrick smiled sadly.

"Yes but I figured it was best for both Ophis and Lefay this way. Now both are safe, after all we don't know if there are any Nether creatures around here. Plus Lefay was close to a panic attack." Seeing his reasoning Ryu nodded before slamming the palm of his left hand into the face of another puppet. Completely smashing in its face, then with a wave of his right hand a magic circle appeared. Quickly sticking his hand into it he pulled out a demonic looking katana.

It was three feet long with a jagged edge and was blood red in color. The hand was brown and looked like it was made of rotting cloth. The guard also looked like it was made of bone. Twirling it around he bisected two puppets with ease. Elsewhere Sakuya was easily killing dozens with precision throws with her knives. Each one taking off a puppet's head. Looking smug she turned to Grayfia who had just taken out a few with ice spikes.

"So that makes thirty for me already, how much do you have?" Growling the "ultimate" queen answered her.

"Twenty seven, but I'll pass you soon enough!" Both would've said some more things, but Serafall destroyed fifteen with a large blast of ice and quickly spoke to them both.

"That makes forty five for me!~ You two should really try and keep up!" Eyes twitching they redoubled their efforts in destroying the zombies. As for Sirzechs and his mother they were easily blasting the undead with balls of destruction. Although the Maou couldn't help but growl at the situation.

"They really planned this well. Not only are we cut off from reinforcements, but they just keep coming!" Destroying another one Venelana nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right, but I think these are the distractions. We need to get into the arena and help Rias!" Growling in agreement Sirzechs thought hard on what to do. And unfortunately… what he came up with was not something he liked. However before he could ponder further a raspy laugh echoed through the stands. Turning to the source of the laughter their eyes widened in disgust at what they saw.

It was another undead being, however this one was missing most of its skin and had some white bone poking out. The being wore a tattered brown cape and a red jerkin that was also torn up. It's eyes were a blazing red and had a few tufts of hair on its head. It was also wearing what looked like brown leather pants, although it was mostly gone now showing off calves and thighs. Or what was left of its calve and thighs… then finally it wore red dirt encrusted boots. In its hands was a large black maul.

When it stopped laughing it spoke. "Well look at what we have here? Pitiful living creatures with nowhere to go? For I Jorgen the lich has come to smash in your skulls! But first I'll kill the one who murdered my brother!" He then charged at Rodrick hammer held high. Narrowing his eyes Rodrick was about to strike back, when a large wave of destruction forced Jorgen to stop. Turning to the source they saw Sirzechs who quickly turned to Rodrick.

"Hey dragon brat! Take your knight, and queen and go help Rias and the others. Something tells me they'll need your help more than we do up here." Rodrick looked for a bit before nodding his head. He then quickly spoke to the others.

"Okay you heard the con king let's move!" He then turned around the slashed the air with Masamune, opening up a rift that showed the arena. Without hesitating the before mentioned two ran to it and jumped through. Once he was sure they made it, Rodrick sent a small smile to Sona and mouthed a "be safe" to her before he also jumped in. Much to Jorgen's fury as he rounded onto Sirzechs.

"You wretch! I'll smash you into a pulp for this! Then I'll go and destroy that dragon!" The devil king only grunted while bringing up his left hand. He then covered it in destruction magic before speaking.

"I may not care for the brat, but I still won't let you through. Instead I think I'll destroy you!"

 **That my friend is one long line break… let's kill it.**

 _The Red Emperor_

Things quickly became chaotic once that guy Dust showed up. It was fast, and definitely unexpected.

"Hiyah!" Using Grimoire I slashed through another strange violet colored creature alien thing. They were small and appeared after Dust introduced himself. About two feet in height, fat, and only had stubby arms and legs. Not even really a head! Well besides yellow eyes and pure white fangs. They were also all glowing a bit, and there were hundreds of them! They were attacking not just our side but anyone else as well. We had learned that after rejoining Jin and Kiba.

They were also fighting alongside of whatever was left of Riser's peerage. Speaking of which I saw a blonde girl about to get the jumped by one of them. So moving quickly I cut it right down the middle right as she turned around.

She was actually a cute girl with dark blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back there were three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, give her a bird-like appearance.

Still the situation surprised her as she looked up at me, checking on her I quickly spoke.

"Are you alright?" Nodding her head I smiled before turning around to cut another one in half. "Good but you should pay more attention to your surroundings." Though I didn't see it the girl blushed a bit before shooting a ball of fire at another one. Slicing through another with his red spear Jing spoke up.

"Is there really no end to them?" I found myself unable to answer as I was forced to fend off five more. It was then that we heard a loud boom, coming from the replica of the main school building. Me and the girl I just saved grimaced in worry. Because it was up there, that Rias flew to help Riser fight off whoever that Dust character was. Turning back to the fight at hand I noticed that the alien creatures had stopped attacking. Hearing some clapping, we all turned to a see a man step out of a black vortex.

He was wearing a long suit coat that reached his ankles. Underneath was a white dress shirt with a black tie around his neck. On his hands were white artist gloves, and he was also wearing black socks and dress shoes. On his head was also a black top hat with a white band around it. Then finally his eyes were a glowing blue with black sclera, he was also holding a golden handled rapier in his right hand. Though it was currently sheathed in a black scabbard.

When he spoke it was with a soothing yet stern voice. "It's nice to see that all of you aren't a bunch of weaklings. Or else this fight would've been a bit boring. However you should just give up, right now master Dust is taking out your kings. And trust me it won't be too much trouble for him to kill them both." At his words one of Riser's knights, I think Siris was her name became rather angry. So with a battle yell she raised up her large Zweihänder and charged him. It was a bad move on her part. Because in what seemed like teleportation the man was behind her.

Slowing down to a crawl before stopping completely she spoke. "Ho-How?" Blood then spurted from her neck and she toppled over headless. The blonde girl I just saved along with others of her peerage all yelled out in despair.

"Siris! NO!" Gritting my teeth I quickly realized what he had just done.

And it wasn't pure speed. "Guys be careful! He can control time to a certain degree!" The man's eyes widened at my words but his expression quickly became neutral again.

"I'm impressed… you're the first person to ever figure that out." I couldn't help but smirk at his words.

"It does help that I spar against someone like you all the time." I then glared at him in anger. "But that doesn't matter right now. You just murdered someone and feel no remorse. So I hope you don't mind if we kill you!"

He narrowed his eyes at me before speaking again. "Hmm… I see. I knew there were others with time manipulation. I just didn't think I'd find any here. As to killing me… I doubt you can, but I guess with this you deserve to know my name." He then gave a quick bow before standing up straight and continuing. "My name is Faylen, and I'm the Abysswalker to the Darkwraith Dust." I couldn't help but become fearful at his words. But not for me, oh no! I was worried about Rias! Seeing my distress Faylen disappeared. However before he could do anything he appeared with his sword drawn.

But what was different was that Sakuya was blocking it with her knives. There was also a smirk on her face as she spoke.

"Now isn't this interesting… it would seem that our time abilities cancel themselves out."

Faylen narrowed his eyes before speaking. "So it would seem…"

Turning to me Sakuya spoke. "Issei I suggest you get a move on, Rias and Riser will need help. Rodrick and Ryu would but they got their own opponents right now. As for the rest of you, continue taking out these Netherlings. They really are bothersome." She then vanished only to reappear a few meters away. "Go! And hurry to!" Nodding my head I quickly left to go help Rias. However I was surprised to be joined by Jing and the blonde haired girl.

"What are you guys doing?" The blonde answered me first.

"I'm going to go help my brother! What does it look like I'm doing?" I blinked for a second.

 _Brother… that means she's Ravel the Chicken's younger sister._

 **{Wait so he had his younger sister in his peerage? If what he said was true… and that his whole peerage was actually a harem… then…}** I quickly cut him off not wanting to think of such things.

 _Whoa Ddraig! Now he may be a lot of things… but I seriously doubt he'd do that with his own sister!_ Ddraig grunted but didn't say anything else. So instead I turned to Jing.

"So why are _you_ coming? Really I thought you hated Riser more than the rest of us."

"Tch… I do but I still need some answers from him. Can't ask if he's dead, plus I like Rias so I find helping her is more acceptable." Nodding my head in understanding we all raced to the building. Well me and Jing did… Ravel just spread out wings of fire and took off with us underneath her. I may have also taken a look of her panties when she did… not intentional mind you! Okay maybe a little…

 _Still pure white… a nice color on her…_ Shaking my head I cleared my mind and focused on the fight at hand. My perversion could be settled later after all. Eventually we made it to the building where we easily climbed up the side, seeing how we didn't have wings like some people. What we saw wasn't pretty.

"Rias!" Looking up at me from her position behind Riser she gave us a pained smile.

"Thanks for coming I think we'll need your help." A large portion of her clothes were ripped and charred, and she was sitting on the ground exhausted and covered in cuts and burns. As for Riser standing in front of her… well he was in better shape although he was breathing heavily. Ravel landing besides us called out to her brother.

"Onii Sama!" That had caught Dust's attention as he turned to us. His eyes glowing an ethereal blue as he observed the younger Phenex.

Then with an insane smile he spoke. "Ah… at last my guinea hamster arrives!" Ravel with some fear stepped back a bit. I on the other hand instinctively moved a bit in front of her with narrowed eyes.

"Would you mind explaining why you called Ravel that? And also its guinea pig, not hamster." The Darkwraith clapped his hands happily before speaking.

"But of course!~Thanks for telling me that. Also I guess there's no harm in telling you the plan, seeing how you'll be dead soon.~ Now while it's true I was ordered to kill as many people as possible… I was told that my main objective was to kill the little sister , all the while testing out her regenerative powers. After that I was to capture Riser and kill as many people as I can then leave. Simple no?"

Riser surprisingly was the first to yell at him. "If you think I'll let you lay a hand on my sister you're dead wrong! Riser will burn you to a crisp you monster!" He then sent a giant wave of fire at Dust, who screamed in agony. Breathing heavily he smirked before his face twisted up in anger. The rest of us… well we could only watch in morbid fascination.

"Ow! OW! OWWW! That really burns! Oh well.~" With a wave of his gloved hand the fire burning him was put out. Once he was seen again, we all saw that whatever skin was burned off was regenerating. Seeing our faces he spoke. "Your faces are hilarious!~ You should really see them~ to bad I don't have my camera on me. Still you're probably wondering why I'm not dead yes? Well let me tell you! It's because I can heal from anything just like you Phenex's, isn't that just grand?~ Although I must say my healing factor is about ten times better. Because unlike you… I'm immune to the effects of this!"

He then dug into his black cloak and dug out a… "Is that a marshmallow?" My question didn't faze him.

"YES! Wait…" He then looked down at the thing before shrugging and eating it. "Sorry wrong thing.~" He then dug a bit deeper before pulling out what looked like an ordinary bullet. "Here we are… now as I was saying I'm immune to this!~ The dark maker bullets! Isn't that a nifty little ability?~" Having already heard what they could do I scowled. But he kept talking. "Also there's a name on this bullet, no like an actually literal name on it. I put it there myself! Want to know who's name it is?" While he was talking Ravel made her way over to her brother, however the rest of us kept silent.

Unfortunately he kept on talking. "The name is Ravel Phenex!" He then made his left hand into a loose fist, with his fingers covering both the bullet and his thumb. I realized what he was doing to late. Laughing insanely he flicked his thumb out. This sent the bullet out of his hand at blinding speeds. His target… Ravel Phenex.

"Look out!" My words came out too late, however something happened which we didn't expect.

"Onii Sama?" In shock from her new spot on the ground, Ravel looked up wide eyed as Riser stood in her previous position. However this time there was a large hole where his stomach was. However this time it wasn't healing. Falling over Ravel ran to him.

"Riser! No please don't die!" Surprisingly Dust seemed to be crying during this scene. This allowed me and Jing to make our way over to the others. Ravel thinking quickly took out a glass vial filled with liquid from a pocket on her dress. "Here drink this!" Looking at the vial Riser shook his head before speaking with effort.

"Sorry Ravel… but the phoenix tears won't work this time. Huh, huh… The dark maker bullets cancel out all… unnatural healing. I now realize their full terrifying potential… Ha… ironically as I'm hit with one. Sorry but I think this is it." As Ravel cried with heavy sobs Riser turned to Rias. "Rias… please forgive me for what I've done, and please… take care of Ravel, and the others. You don't have to take them into your peerage. But just.. help them…" He was fading fast and all Rias could do was nod her head sadly.

Because he may have been a jerk and a pompous idiot. But in the end… he wasn't evil, no in truth he was just someone who loved his sister. As the light faded from his eyes I couldn't help but clench my fist in anger.

 _So this is it… This… this isn't right! Riser didn't deserve to die like this! At least not before I beat some sense into him!_ Looking over to Ravel who was now holding her face as tears came, I stood up from my spot before turning to Dust who was also crying.

When I spoke there was an edge even I never heard before. "And what exactly are you crying about?" Dust looked to me while sniffling.

"Because I used my bullet on the wrong person you jerk!" I didn't know what to say to that so instead I drew my sword before speaking.

"Well that's too bad, because based on what you said. I have to assume you don't have any more of those bullets. So now it's my turn! For hurting Rias! For killing Riser! And for making Ravel cry! I swear I will kill you myself!" Taking up a fighting stance I didn't notice that Ravel had dropped her hands to stare at me.

"Issei…" However before I could charge him I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking over I saw Jing who also looked rather livid.

"If you're going to fight him, at least let me help."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah I'll probably need it, this guy isn't like anyone else we've ever fought. I suggest you be on your guard, who knows what his actual abilities are." Jing nodded his head while making his spear disappear.

"You're right, which means I should use my primary weapon on this guy." He then called out a name while holding his hands to his right side. "Moralltach the Great Fury!" There was a bright light and when it died down he was now holding a huge buster sword. It had a sliver handle, with a light blue blade with runes engrave into it. Grinning he held it out in front of him. "It's been a while since I've used this, think you can keep up?"

Grinning myself I summoned the boosted gear while still holding my sword. "Sorry but the question is whether you can keep up?"

Dust's laughter interrupted us. "Sorry… but those aren't the questions you should be asking. No! You should be asking if you can keep up with me!" He then bent down and picked up a tiny speck of dust.

 _Wait… dust!_ Following my instincts I turned around and tackled both Rias and Ravel.

"HAA!" flicking it towards us the tiny speck transformed into a medium sized laser. Luckily Jing saw my actions and jumped out of the way. But where was once Riser's body and a part of a building, and even a forest behind it… was now a large trench. It was smoking like it was just recently lit on fire.

 **{Such power from such a small speck of dirt?! Issei please be careful!}** Reassuring Ddraig I turned to the shell shock girls I was holding.

"Are you two alright?" Both nodded their heads weakly, but soon after Ravel started to cry again.

"My brothers body… It's gone…" Feeling for her I just gave her a quick hug while gently reassuring her.

"Don't worry, we'll defeat Dust and avenge your brother. Count on it." She looked up at me with tears but nodded her head. Standing up I turned around. "I think you two should leave, as unfortunate as it is. In your conditions you'll only get in the way up here. Just let us handle this from here on out." Rias opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it and nodded solemnly while turning to Ravel.

"We should go Ravel, maybe we can help somewhere else. But I don't think we can here." Ravel nodded her head sadly before both called out their respective wings and took off.

Dust laughed as he watched them take off before picking up another piece of dirt. "You know… I always did like moving targets!~" My eyes widening I dashed forward while starting my boosts.

 **{Boost}** As Ddraig's voice rang out from my sacred gear Dust turned to me confused. He then cried out in pain as I lopped off his right arm. I was then shortly followed by Jing who bisected him at the waist. Knowing that he would just reform we jumped away from his body.

"OI! That really hurts you know!" Although he said that, he was actually smiling as his legs quickly reformed underneath him. His arm also came back at the same time. Although it was a bit disturbing seeing how his old body parts were still lying on the ground. Laughing he dug through his cloaks pockets, only to pull out a few smooth white rocks. He then proceeded to talk. "So I'm guessing you haven't figured out my specialty magic yet have you?"

We shook our heads as he continued. "Well it's simple really.~ You see I have the ability to accelerate particles, as in actual particles of matter. Though only through other objects. The bigger the piece of matter the more devastating the attack! As such I also went ahead and learned dust magic. Do you get why you can't win now?" Our eyes widened as we quickly understood what he was getting at.

 _This guy can actually create particle beams and canons! One large enough can completely obliterate this whole area!_ Laughing at our faces he jumped up and fired the white rocks at us. However by the time they reached us we had moved out of the way, and they were now practically giant lasers.

"Mwahahaha! YES!YES! Dance you weaklings! Dance!" There was nothing we could do as we weaved around the deadly attacks. We even had to leave the school building as it was now completely gone.

 **{Boost! Issei you just need to hold out a bit longer! With a few more boosts we should Boost! Dang it! Anyway we should be able to take him out in one Boost! Stop it! In one shot! Boost! I curse you stupid god of the bible! BOOST! Okay that was on purpose!}** Ignoring the unimportant parts I understood what Ddraig was saying.

 _Thanks for telling me Ddraig, I just hope I can hold out long enough to use that chance._

 **That my friend is one long line break… let's kill it.**

 _The Void king ( A few minutes earlier)_

We were moving as quickly as we could, already I could feel both Nether and Abyssal energies flying around ahead of us.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eyes widening we all jumped back as a large chakram passed by our last position. Then as if pulled on a string it flew back to its owner's outstretched hand. There standing was a woman with a dark aura surrounding her. She was dressed strangely however. She wore a black cloak with a hood, although it wasn't. she also had a black bandage wrapped around her right eye. Her left eye was a glowing violet and had a black sclera. Her hair was done up in a long braid and was a deep black.

On her feet were black short boots with stiletto heels. She was also wearing black tights and a white mini skirt. She was also wearing a white Arabian dancers bra with nothing over it. Then finally she wore white arms warmers and metal bracelets. She was also incredibly short and had a very small chest. Not to Ophis' or Shirone's extent but still small. However I couldn't help but notice that she had some pretty good curves. However before I could get a good look at her chakram I heard Kuros hiss.

 **[Just what we needed… another Darkwraith. Although this one doesn't feel all too powerful… If I were to guess I'd say she's somewhere around the mid-twenties in terms of strength. Still be careful you never know what these Darkwraiths might do.]** I couldn't help but scowl at his words.

 _At this rate we won't make it to the others in time._ Looking behind me to Ryu and Sakuya I started giving orders.

"Ryu, Sakuya! I need the both of you to go on ahead. I'll take care of this nuisance." Turning back to my opponent I saw her scowl at my insult. Behind my knight and queen gave me an affirmative and ran off. But a few meters off, Ryu was forced to stop as the blade of a snake sword struck at him. Using Arcane Throne he batted it away before turning to Sakuya.

"Keep going we'll catch up!" With a slightly worried look she nodded her head and kept going. Turning back to his attacker he took a second to observe the obvious female. She was wearing a black short kimono that stopped about mid-thigh. It was trimmed in red, and had a slit running all the way up its length on its right side. She also had a brown belt looping over her shoulder with knives holstered onto it. Around her waist were another two belts crossing each other with even more knives. On her feet were shinobi tabi and sandals. She also wore black fingerless gloves with studs in the knuckles.

Finally she wore a wooden full faced fox mask, and had light blue hair that reached down to her back. The fox masks features were also painted red.

Observing her weapon we saw a one edged sword about two feet long. The back was serrated and the blade looked like it was divided into segments. It was also three inches wide from the front of the blade to the back. The handle looked like it was made of brown, and it had a simple crossguard.

The Darkwraith looked at her helper and smiled. "Well nice of you to show up at the last minute Fai'es (Fai-es)." I gritted my teeth at the name.

 _The abyssal's word for snake… somehow it's rather fitting._ Any further thoughts were interrupted by Fai'es.

"Well I needed to hide until it was the proper time to strike mistress Lunona (Lu-no-na). As it is fitting of me as your Abysswalker." Kuros snorted at the name.

 **[And that's abyssal for Full moon… that really can't be good.]** I really couldn't help but agree with the void dragon on this one. After all… Darkwraiths are named off of their powers after all. Still as I observed them I couldn't help but think that these two were quite different than Xilo. In fact they didn't seem quite as hostile. Though before I thought Xilo might actually be regretting taking the lives of others. Now I fully believe he enjoys it! Mostly because of the way he's already going around ordering the deaths of others. That might just be me being angry about Lefay's recent tragedy. But I still felt that way. But these two just felt more… casual I guess. As if they're just fighting because they were told to, and really didn't care if they won or not.

 _Still they attacked first so they're still enemies._ So turning to Ryu while the two kept talking I gestured my head towards the duo. Seeing this he nodded his head and charged forward. Swinging his sword at her, Fai'es only barely noticed before bringing up her own in defense. As the two blades clashed I ran forward in an attempt to slash Lunona. Seeing my movements she tsked before jumping back and throwing her chakram at me again. Easily batting it to the side I took a moment to observe it. It was large, about four feet in diameter. The blade was made up of three parts each four feet long and three inches high. The inside was made of smooth metal.

After taking my quick look I continued my assault. Looking angry at my easy dismissal of her weapon, she back flipped away from my swipe. She then made a pulling motion with her hand, easily understanding what that meant I ducked down as the chakram flew over me and back into her arms.

"Hm… You're one of the few people to actually dodge that. Maybe this will be more fun than I first thought." Narrowing my eyes at her I quickly took out my left pistol and fired on her. Not even flinching she quickly used her chakram to block my enchanted bullets. "No, no, no!~ You'll have to do much better than that cutie.~"

"Hmph." Jumping back I put away my pistol seeing how it was worthless at the moment. I then wave my arm around me creating dozens of ice shard. Then pushing my hand forward I sent them all towards her. Still smiling she weaved and bobbed her way through them. Those she couldn't dodge to smashed with her weapon. Then as she dodged the last one she threw her weapon again. This time as I blocked it I actually felt quite a bit of resistance. Gritting my teeth I tried to hold my ground but I was being pushed back a bit.

Eventually with a grunt of exertion I deflected it to my left side. How she only smiled as she held her hand up, making the weapon pause in mid-air. Then swiping her hand in my direction it came back at me. Seeing where this was going I decided not to block it this time. Instead I ducked and ran back towards her. Swinging my sword down at her unprotected form I thought I had her. However all she did was wave her hand and Lunona had he weapon back. Using it to block Masamune I started pushing her back. The suddenly releasing the pressure on my attack I quickly thrusted my sword forward.

She moved quickly but I still managed to give her a long cut across her stomach. Jumping back a few feet she finally looked at me angrily. But not for the reason I expected.

"You… you… You monster! Look at what you've done! Now I'll have an ugly scar and no one will ever marry me! Oh what shall I do now?!" She then began crying while I could only stare at her in shock. Her sobs were real and I actually started to feel bad for some reason.

What Masamune said next didn't help either. _'How dare you make this poor girl cry! I thought me and your adopted mother taught you better than that! Have you seriously no shame!'_ Kuros quickly came to my defense.

 **[Uh… dear… you do know she was trying to kill him a few moments ago right?]** Still apparently Masamune didn't care as we saw Lunona sink to her knees. Her sobs becoming stronger, as her wound sealed up into a thin yet long scar.

' _Oh that doesn't matter! Look at her! Now go and apologize right now mister!'_ At this time both Ryu and even Fai'es had stopped fighting. Although the latter was sighing in exasperation.

"Mistress please… this isn't time for tears, or even your obsession with getting married." Holding her stomach Lunona sniffed before glaring at her subordinate.

"You can't possibly understand how it feels! I'm short and tiny! Plus I already have this eyepatch! Now with this scar, I'll never get anyone to marry me! The only thing I had was my curves! Now with this scar I can't show them off anymore! Oh how I just want to love someone and be loved!" She then went back to crying. Fai'es could only shake her head at her antics before turning to us.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry that we are enemies. But I'm mostly sorry for my master's actions here. The poor woman has been trying to settle down for over a thousand years now. However because of her… um… well the reasons she said before, that hasn't been going too well." She then walked over to Lunona after making her weapon disappear. Placing her hand on her master's shoulder she turned to us one last time. "I do hope we can meet again under better circumstances." She then teleported themselves to places unknown, leaving the both of us gawking.

' _See! That poor girl was just misunderstood! So you better apologize the next time you see her! I mean what if it was Shirone or Ophis!'_ Shaking my head while she ranted I turned to Ryu.

"If anyone asks, we forced them to retreat because we were stronger." Ryu turned to me and nodded his head, although he still looked confused. Sighing I spoke again. "Alright enough of that we need to go help the…" I was interrupted as a loud explosion and a bright green light filled the sky. Quickly I recognized what it was. "That was Issei's dragon shot! Whoever their fighting must be strong! Come on we need to hurry." With that the both of us sped on.

 **That my friend is one long line break… let's kill it.**

 _The Red Emperor_

Me and Jing were almost on our last legs. Dust however seemed perfectly fine, truthfully I would've gone balance breaker a while ago. But he wasn't giving us enough time to really do anything but dodge.

 _This isn't good… Ddraig are we ready yet?!_

 **{Almost partner! Boost! God damn it not again! Why can't I just speak normally?! Does that have to- Boost! Oh for the love of… just hang on for another twenty seconds!}** Even in this situation I couldn't help but chuckle at the crimson dragon's antics. Still becoming serious again I looked up to see Dust smiling down at us.

He was also mocking us. "Bleh! Bleh! Blah!" Yup like a child he was sticking his tongue out at us while making noises.

 _I'm going… to murder him…_ With a snort from Ddraig and another boost I started dodging once more. _Seriously! This is just ridiculous! With his dust magic he pretty much has infinite ammo!_ It was really that bad, whenever Dust ran out of smooth rounded rocks, he'd just make more from the dust clouds that kept billowing up. But what was worse… I had a feeling that he was holding back quite a bit of power from each of his little "lasers". In fact I had a feeling he wasn't even showing what his real abilities were! Insane, and childlike he may be… but dumb he was not.

 **{Boost! There that should be enough! NOW! Go get him partner! Boost! Oh for fu…}** Quickly tuning him out I stopped moving to point my sacred gear at Dust. Looking confused he watched as I formed a small green ball in front of it.

 **{Explosion!}** Grinning I yelled up at the Darkwraith while feeling power course through my veins.

"Take this! Dragon Shot!" I then launched the small green ball at him and it shot off like a speeding bullet. His eyes actually widened before it hit, and boy did it hit! The dragon shot exploded and a bright green light filled the sky. Quickly turning away from it, me and Jing covered our eyes. Eventually the light died down and Jing spoke to me.

"I've got to admit… that was actually pretty impressive Issei." I gave him a thumbs up while panting in exhaustion.

"Yeah but it put everything I had into that. Seventy two boosts outside balance breaker is pretty difficult to pull off." He nodded his head in understanding before we both looked back up. There was a large cloud of smoke, but no signs of Dust yet.

 _Wait… smoke… dust… Oh crap!_ Turning to Jing I yelled at him.

"WE got to move!" Luckily he listened to my advice, however before we managed to move thirty feet the entire cloud of smoke fell on us. All of it turned into a bright wave of death. When it connected to the ground, we were both thrown from our feet from the force behind the explosion. After a few seconds I recovered and turned around. "We are soo lucky…" Behind us now was a giant crater where the entire school building used to be. I could even see the others fighting on the other side of it.

"Are we dead yet?" Turning to Jing whose face was in the dirt, I shook my head.

"No… at least not yet."

"But you will be soon.~" Eyes widening I turned to see Dust standing behind me. He was completely fine, well except for some burns that were rapidly healing. His black cloak was also nowhere to be seen. Instead now we could see his black leather armor. It was actually pretty standard looking, except it also had dark colored chainmail underneath. Looking down at me narrowed his eyes, before picking up my exhausted body by my coat with his left hand.

He then spoke in a tone of anger. "You know… that was my favorite cloak. And even if I must commend you for actually harming me like you did… that doesn't mean I won't obliterate you now." He then took out another rock with his right hand and put it up to my chest. "Well dragon booster boy… it's been fun. But this is the end of the line for you. Hehe… I've always wanted to say that!~" The rock started glowing as I struggled, but I was just to weak to do anything. "No use fighting your fate just accept it. I also always wanted to say that!~"

Ignoring his stupidity I began to think of Chirno, and also of Rias and Ravel and the promise I made to them. Eventually I stopped struggling and closed my eyes.

 _Sorry everyone… but it seems this is the end for me._

 **{Partner I can honestly say it's been an honor fighting with you. You've been one of the best hosts I've ever had.}** Thanking Ddraig for his words I waited, but it seemed as if my salvation came in the sound of a gunshot. And also a bunch of strange splatter hitting my face. Opening my eyes I saw to my surprise… Dust's entire head blown to pieces. As he dropped me and fell backwards I can only say one thing.

"Eww…" I then heard a voice from behind me.

"Really? I save your life and that's all you can say? Tsk… people these days I tell you." Turning around I saw my savior. He was wearing a long brown leather coat, that was opened from the waist down. It also had a high collar. He also had on black leather pants stuffed into brown long boot with metal greaves. On his hands were black leather gloves with metal forearm protectors. Around his waist was a single leather belt with buckles on both the front and back. Hanging from his shoulder was a belt that looped around him.

He also had two gun holsters attached to his sides. On his head was a brown leather cap with feathers on both of its sides. He was also wearing a black undershirt that had a face mask attached to it that went over his face. Over his red eyes were black circular sunglasses. On his right side was a sheathed katana.

Currently he was holding a black and silver desert eagle in his right hand. There was some smoke coming out of the barrel, so I had to assume he really did just shoot Dust's head. Seeing me staring at him he spoke.

"Like I said no gratitude, still you should probably move away from that guy. He'll probably be regenerating right about… now." Turning back to Dust, I saw that he was correct as he slowly regrew another head. So although I was still sore I jumped back away from the body as Dust jumped to his feet.

"Argh! I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm…" He was cut off as the guy behind me shot him again in the head and also in the torso. Dust promptly exploded again.

He then spoke in an annoyed tone. "Why is it that I always have to fight people who like speaking while fighting?! Oh well, it's easier to get rid of them that way." Me and Jing who had walked over to us, could only stare at him strangely. We then saw him fire more bullets into Dust, making his body parts go all over the place. When he stopped I cleared my throat and spoke to him.

"Um… sorry about staring earlier. I just really thought I was going to die, but really thanks for saving me." He looked at me and nodded his head, while also firing at Dust without even looking.

"No! That was my favorite foot! Just kidding I don't have a…" He was cut off again when his head exploded. Me and Jing could only stare as this new guy easily dealt with Dust. The same guy who was about to kill us with ease a few seconds earlier. However it would seem as if Dust had enough, as his body jumped up and he quickly ascended into the air. Once up there he fully reformed and started yelling.

"Enough is enough! It's time for you to die!" He then started firing off dozens of particle beams at us. However or rescuer only took out his other pistol calmly. Then with quick and accurate precision he shot all of the beams midair causing them all to explode prematurely. When the dust settled we could see the Darkwraiths stunned face.

"Well I guess that's enough for the warmup… so how about we get onto the main event?"

 **Lunona character sheet 1.0**

 **Height: 5 feet exactly**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Nationality: Darkwraith/Abyssian**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Black sclera with glowing violet pupils**

 **Special: Abyssal magic…**

 **Weapons: Chakram**

 **Skills: Telekinesis High master, Teleportation High master, Abyssal Magic High master, Throwing Weapons Mid-grandmaster…**

 **Likes: Cute guys, sparring, Fai'es**

 **Dislikes: Those who make fun of her looks and body.**

 **Dreams: To get married to a wonderful guy**

 **Idols: None**

 **Hobbies: Cooking, Cleaning, Dancing, Singing, Training, Gossiping…**

 **History: One of the few Darkwraiths not completely evil, or actually really evil at all. Instead she just listens to those higher on the food chain. All the while trying to find the perfect guy.**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Judan: Finally! The first part of the rating game is over! And we finally have it posted!**

 **Slayer: I can't believe the amount of people your killing off here… I like it!~ (Thumbs up)**

 **Ravel: Well I don't! You killed Siris and my brother!**

 **Rodrick: Join the club of those whose brothers were killed, we have hats.**

 **Ophis: Oh Rodrick dear.~ Don't think you're getting off easy for that little trick you pulled!**

 **Rodrick: Ah crap! (Runs away)**

 **Ophis: Get back here! (chases him)**

 **Lunona: Well they're a lively bunch.**

 **Philemon: I agree although I would like to find out what happened to me. By the looks of things you shot me!**

 **Slayer: Meh… you'll live, probably…**

 **Dust: Those things hurt though! I mean seriously what are they made of?!**

 **Modaga: Find out next chapter you freak of un-youthful nature!**

 **Dust: Sniff… Big brother Shadow Modaga's being mean to me!**

 **Shadow: Good on him then.**

 **Dust: Uh… uh…**

 **Judan: Well I believe that's it. So Lunona care to finish this up?**

 **Lunona: Sure!~ Now this has been a Dark Guard production, now signing off!~**

 **Everyone/minus Ophis, Dust, Rodrick: Goodbye!**

 **Ophis: Get back here!**

 **Rodrick: I'm sorry!**

 **Dust: Why does everyone hate me?!**

 **Shadow: Please… please just end this…**

 **Slayer: Okay.**

 **Judan: And we are done in five… four… transmission terminated.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Judan: Okay now it's time to finish this whole arc up. It should be rather interesting.**

 **Slayer: Maybe but there are quite a few things that need to be covered here.**

 **Modaga: Exactly my youthful friends! Let us convene-**

 **Shadow: (Punches Modaga) And that's enough out of you. Now then onto important things.**

 **Rodrick: Like what? We actually don't have any answerable reviews for this chapter.**

 **Kuros: That is true… strange we've only had a few of these kind of chapters. Then again most questions are answered eventually in the story.**

 **Jing: A good point from mister scaly here. If your review isn't answered it's either because you did it in an earlier chapter which we've moved beyond from.**

 **Shadow: Or answering it would create a spoiler for something within the story. And everyone hates spoilers!**

 **Modaga: Do they?**

 **Philemon: I'm rather sure most people do…**

 **Shadow: Oh great who let the wannabe god in?**

 **Judan: Now don't be like that; he's an important part of the story.**

 **Philemon: I could've sworn you just had me shot.**

 **Slayer: Yeah that was me. It was fun to…**

 **Philemon:….. I hate you.**

 **Slayer: Hate you to useless!**

 **Kuros: Okay let's finish this before things become an all-out war over here.**

 **Modaga: You're right my youthful reptile!**

 **Rodrick: And here we go again… Ugh… anyways let's just get this over with. We here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and Reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their original owners. Well besides Jing who belongs to PersonaQeminod1. Now without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

 **Official pairings:**

 **Rodrick: Ophis, Shirone, Sona, Vali, Lefay, Grayfia…**

 **Issei: Chirno, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Kiryuu…**

 **Red: Mittelt, secret…**

 **Ryu: Sakuya,** **Rosalia…**

 **Allen: Asia, Gabriel…**

 **Kuros: Masamune, Kuyari…**

 **Walker: Jeanne…**

 **Jing: Li**

* * *

 **Jing O'Dyna Character sheet 1.0**

 **Alias: Redcap of Hearts**

 **Height: 5 "8"**

 **Age: 19**

 **Nationality: Caitsith/Nekoshou/Yokai**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eye: Green**

 **Special: Unknown Special, Weapon summons, Senjutsu, Unknown Curse, Unknown Blessing.**

 **Weapons: The Red spear,** **Moralltach the Great Fury, Others?**

 **Skills Ranks: Weapons Rank high journeyman, Chakra Rank high expert, Youjutsu Rank low master, Corrupted Senjutsu Rank high expert, Magic Rank mid-journeyman, Thieving Rank low master, Hacker Rank high expert, Unknown mid-master,**

 **Likes: Friends, Helping others, Jokes, Fighting, Eating, and Sleeping.**

 **Dislikes: Catnip, Devils, Power hungry individuals, Watching others suffer, and Being helpless.**

 **Idols: None**

 **Hobbies: Reading, Training, Napping.**

 **Dreams: To find the ones responsible for the destruction of his home and take his revenge.**

 **Short term Goal: Stop the Darkwraiths from destroying everything.**

 **Status: Alive**

* * *

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ _Masamune/Hunter's spirit number one_

 **Hello= Hunter's spirit number two**

 _Hello= Thoughts/talking to inner spirits_

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Well the secrets out now…

 _The Spectator_

As a shot rang out from the rocky and barren wasteland, Philemon teleported out of the way, so said shot wouldn't hit him.

"Huh… I actually thought that was going to hit. Well lucky for you that it didn't, probably would've taken your head off. Not that it's a bad thing of course." Growling at his attacker, Philemon quickly rounded on him.

"And just what does the voidwalker want hmm? This fight didn't involve you so I suggest you get lost, before you end up like Modaga. Or is that why you're here? To avenge the death of your chaotic fr-" He didn't get a chance to finish speaking as he was forced to jump to the left. As Philemon did so a bullet flew right in front of his eyes. "Hey! I wasn't finished speaking!" Uncaring Hunter started firing shot after shot at his opponent.

After a dozen shots Hunter finally stopped to speak. "Do you really think I care about talking? This is a fight, so shut up and fight! Also secondly Modaga wasn't my friend, in fact… I hate him. Thirdly what makes you think he's dead? He's over there eating popcorn!" Surprised Philemon turned around to see that Hunter was absolutely right.

"Hey there!~ Just enjoying you getting your behind kicked by Hunter over there. First class entertainment I tell ya!~" He ended his sentence with two thumbs up while he sat on a lawn chair.

Face twitching Philemon turned back to Hunter. "Alright… what's going on here?!" Poor Hunter could only sigh, seeing how he was pretty much forced to answer any questions that needed answering.

"Well it is actually quite simple. You see originally I was supposed to be the only one to actually fight you. But I had promised to do something with my sister and was going to pass. Not only that but fighting you would be rather boring. Fighting weaker people always is…. Anyway Modaga came up with the idea to fight you for a bit until I was done. So here we are now, isn't that just grand?" Hunter's sarcasm only seemed to fuel Philemon's rage even further.

"Do you honestly believe that you're so far above me that you can actually beat me?! I've been fighting for thousands of years! Training hundreds of champions! Destroying many great evils! What makes you think you, someone not even into his late teens can defeat me?!" Hunter stared blankly at him before shooting at him again. "HEY! At least have the decency to actually answer my questions!"

Rubbing the back of his head Hunter finally complied. "Sorry but I don't think I can win… I know I can." He then began firing at an even faster rate. Growling in frustration Philemon summoned two golden swords and began to block the incoming projectiles.

Eventually he laughed when Hunter stopped. "Is that the best you can do?!" Grinning underneath his mask Hunter pointed both pistols at Philemon. Concentrating his energy he added it to his guns. Eventually they started glowing. "Um what are you doing?" Not even bothering to answer, Hunter pulled both triggers making two streams of light head towards Philemon. Surprised Philemon brought up both his swords, only for them to shatter easily forcing him to teleport away.

"Hey!" Turning around he saw Hunter right behind him. "You didn't think you were the only one who could teleport did you?" Teleporting again, Hunter followed with ease. Unable to fight back Philemon went on the run with Hunter hot on his trail. Knowing he had to do something soon Philemon thought up a plan. Unfortunately he didn't think it completely through…

"Hey what are you doin?!" With Philemon appearing right in front of him, Modaga spilled his popcorn. His plan was to force Hunter to back off for a second, while he got out one of his stronger weapons. Unfortunately using Modaga as a shield was a bad move on his part.

Especially considering what Hunter said next. "I already told you! I hate Modaga!" Firing on their position Philemon cursed before moving out of the way. This left the poor god of chaos to take the hit directly.

"OW!" Of course being immensely more powerful than both of them, he only felt a sharp poke. "Hey Infinium could it kill you to try and not hit me?!" Hunter didn't even bother to answer as he went back to shooting his enemy. This actually went on for a while until Hunter all of the sudden stopped.

Turning back to his opponent Philemon questioned him. "Okay what are you planning now? Why did you stop, because suddenly I feel as if something bad is going to happen?"

Sighing Hunter answered. "Simple… I'm bored. You're boring me… now understand that I only fight when I have to. Really I don't like fighting all that much, however when I do fight I usually like for my enemies to… well you know… fight back. This… what you're doing right now isn't really fighting at all; in fact I can easily say that this isn't a fight. So why don't you just give up and come quietly, it would certainly save us both some time. Besides it's not as if we're going to throw you into a prison or something."

Being talked to like this made Philemon pause before yelling in rage. "Do you think you can order me around?! You were nothing but a weak human before becoming a voidwalker! So who are you to judge me?! To threaten me?! To try and command me?!" Hunter's answer for his questions was to just shrug indifferently. "Okay… that's it! I hope you said your goodbyes because I'm sending you to oblivion!"

"Hmm… which part of it? Because I wouldn't mind-" Hunter was cut off with Philemon's rage fueled yell. Then putting his hands together with his palms opened up and facing Hunter, he began to gather energy. "Oh? This looks mightily interesting." Eventually a ball of energy could be seen forming in the middle of Philemon's hands.

"Photon Cannon!" With those words a large white beam shot out towards Hunter. His response was predictable.

"Ah crap…" The beam than hit him causing a huge explosion, this also caused Modaga to yell out. But not for the reasons one might think…

"No! My Popcorns ruined again!" Breathing heavily Philemon turned to just stare at the god of chaos. Noticing him Modaga waved at him happily. "Is there something that you need?"

Shaking his head in annoyance Philemon snapped at him. "You do realize I just killed your little voidwalker right? Shouldn't you be… I don't know… more worried about him then your snack?!" Modaga looked confused before answering.

"But he isn't dead…" Upon hearing that Philemon turned around quickly only to see Hunter coming out of the smoke. He was relatively fine, well except for the fact that his coat was a bit burnt. But he was still physically fine.

"You know… just for your information I did tank an attack from Zeus, when he used his masterbolt on me. So if I'm still alive from that, what makes you think I'll die from your attack, when I'm much stronger than I was back then?" He then pointed his pistol at the shocked god before speaking one last word. "Bang." Firing it the beam of light finally hit its mark as it went through Philemon's right side. Non-lethal to a god, but he wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Falling to the ground clutching his side, Philemon could only watch as Hunter approached him.

"You're not a normal voidwalker are you? The strongest one of your kind was not even a fifth as strong as you." Now standing above him Hunter knelt down before grabbing the front of Philemon's suit. Then with venom Hunter spoke to him with terrifying eyes.

"Before I was a voidwalker I was infused with old blood. So just make your guess from there, but back to the heart of the matter here. Philemon despite being this weak, you still interfered in a world that wasn't your own. Did you honestly think we wouldn't find out? That if you went to another universe, and another world we wouldn't notice? Sorry but you forgot something rather important. You need to travel through the Aether, Void, Nether, Abyss, or even this place to go to a different universe than your own. You made the mistake of traveling through the Void." Philemon couldn't help but grit his teeth at this.

Just how could he make such a stupid mistake? It was all becoming clear to him, as to why he was caught so easily and why he was fighting a voidwalker. Or at least mostly voidwalker… that whole thing about him being infused with old blood threw him for a loop. Still he figured it was too late to stop anything now, so he just gave an empty chuckle.

"It's too late… a powerful enemy has already made an entrance. In fact he's probably attacking right now as we speak. You see it won't matter what you do to me, I've already set in motion to many things. And though I regret the lives lost, it is too late to stop it!"

With disgust Hunter tossed Philemon back on the ground before speaking. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"You know interfering in another universe without permission is forbidden." Hunter shook his head with a small laugh.

"And yet you did it anyway, besides I do have permission. I am the outsiders personal champion after all, the void is a permanent dimension after all." Hunter than turned around and swiped his right finger through the air, creating a black vortex. But before stepping through it, he spoke to Philemon one last time. "Oh yeah… by the way now that I'm done with you, you now get to deal with an irate Modaga. So have fun with that." With a laugh at Philemon's expression he stepped through the vortex. It promptly closed behind him as Philemon searched for Modaga.

"I'm to your left." Looking over he saw a evilly grinning Modaga who was also cracking his knuckles.

"Ah crap…"

* * *

 **Ah it was beauty that killed the line break…**

 _The President_

Sighing I watched as Chirno, Grayfia, and my sister finished up their little "competition". Yeah for some reason Chirno joined in on the fun somewhere down the line. I think it had something to do with the fact that all three used ice abilities. Speaking of which, Ro Kun was actually trying to teach me how to use ice. I have some control now, but that's neither here nor there at the moment.

"Come on you blasted thing! Oh how I wish Ajuka was here, this is his specialty." Looking to the side I saw Sirzechs working on the barrier. He was trying to at least get the screens and sound system working again. But so far he's been unsuccessful.

Earlier he even tried to destroy the barrier with his power. But unfortunately wasn't able to, but if I was honest I didn't expect him to be able to. You see based on the description I got from Vali and Shirone, about the barriers the lich Ro Kun fought could make. I could tell that this barrier was actually one and the same. So if even the Great Red couldn't break it, than I doubted that Rias' older brother could.

Of course I told him that, but he didn't believe me and went ahead and fired at it anyway. It ended up dispersing harmlessly on the surface. Shaking my head at the memory I looked for Rias' mother who was decimating the remaining puppets in front of her. Seeing how everyone was fine I turned to Sirzechs to try and offer my advice.

"Lucifer Sama you should know that these barriers probably have some sort of trap on them. You know… just in case someone messed with them as you're doing now? At least that's what Ro Kun told me about abyssal barriers." He looked at me and scoffed before turning back to continue working.

"You put too much stock in what that dragon brat says. Really I never thought you of all people would fall for him, but even so I doubt he knows that much about these kinds of bar-" He was cut off as a bolt of lightning hit him in the chest. It actually came from the barrier itself. But with the way he was bad mouthing my Ro Kun… well I thought he deserved what he got.

 _Maybe this will teach him to listen to Ro Kun more._ Smoking he coughed before speaking in a hoarse tone.

"Alright… maybe the dragon brat does know what he's talking about." Scowling I decided to do something I would've never done before. "Gah!" Focusing some magic I dumped a few gallons of water on him. Sitting straight up from that and coming out of his daze he turned to glare at me. "What was that for Sona Chan?!" Giving him an innocent look I spoke politely.

"I'm sorry Lucifer Sama, but I needed to wake you up quickly. You're still needed after all." Narrowing his eyes at me he hummed before turning back to the barrier.

"Be that as it may… I doubt that's the actual reason. No matter, I really can't do anything here! This barrier… I've never seen anything like it. It may appear round and smooth, but it is actually made up of tiny octagons. Each octagon is actually a full on barrier spell in itself! And with this many put together like this, the whole thing is impenetrable." Before I could say anything about Rodrick already telling me this a voice spoke up to our right.

"If that's the case then how did Rodrick San cut through it? Not only that but the lich we fought in the forest had the same barrier, and he also broke through that as well." Turning to our left we saw the others approach us. The one who spoke was actually Chirno. Although at the way she mentioned that Rodrick could easily cut through these barriers… Sirzechs became rather angry.

"Of course he can… it's not like he has a sentient magical sword that can cut through anything! The only reason he's able to do anything is because of that damn sword of his. Not to mention his sacred gear, trust me without those two things he's nothing." Surprisingly it was Grayfia who spoke up before anyone else.

"Lucifer Sama I would appreciate it if you didn't speak about Rodrick Sama like that. Even without those things Rodrick is strong in his own right. Plus he has other ways of helping that doesn't involve fighting. Not to mention you did ask him to go help Rias didn't you? And remember he jumped right in to help even though he didn't have to." I was genuinely surprised at her words. And apparently Sirzechs was as well.

"I didn't think you'd take his side like that Grayfia… But perhaps you're right and perhaps not. Only time will really tell, but you are right about him going to help Rias so I'll thank him for that at least." It was times like these that made me question just why Rodrick and Sirzechs hate each other. I mean they're both good people in their own right, so they should get along perfectly right?

 _Ro Kun even gets along with Beelzebub Sama and Onee Sama, so he should get along with him. Yet they don't… why do they hate one another so much?_ Shaking my head from those thoughts I refocused on the task at hand.

"Onee Sama we've been unsuccessful at breaching the barrier. We've tried everything… even reprograming the barrier is futile. Seeing how when he tried Lucifer Sama got hit by a lightning bolt." Chirno snorted at this while Rias' brother glared at me. Hey say what you will about my current behavior, but I really didn't like how he was insulting Rodrick at every turn. I mean Ro Kun only talks bad about Sirzechs, when asked about his personal feelings on him.

Still at this moment I was worried about the others. And though I felt bad about it… I was mostly worried about Shirone and Rodrick. Over the last few weeks I've come to see Shirone as a younger sister. We just click like that I guess, I mean Rias was still my best friend but she was the third on my worried list right now. This was followed by my own peerage that I couldn't get in contact with. Really I just hoped they were all okay. Feeling a soft hug I was surprised to see my sister hugging me nicely for once.

"You don't have to worry too much, I'm sure Rodrick and the others are fine. For now all we can do is believe that they'll be okay." At her words I couldn't help but smile and hug her back. Really it's time like these that I truly appreciated having Serafall as my older sister.

"Aww… that's so sweet!~" Looking over to our left I saw Chirno giggling. "I always did like moments like this, they're just so cute you know?" Clearing my throat I let go of my sister.

"You know Chirno San… I thought you'd be worrying more about Issei." Chirno grimaced before answering.

"While that is true seeing how he is now the love of my life… It's just like your sister said. We need to believe everything will turn out alright in the end." Unable to help herself my sister ran up and glomped Chirno in a hug.

"Oh! Aren't you just the cutest little lover?!~ Issei Kun is sure lucky to have someone like you care for him!~" Her cries muffled in my sisters breasts, Chirno began to turn slightly purple. Shaking my head I ignored it for now, seeing how no one was capable of stopping her.

 _Still they're both right, I just need to hope that they'll be okay._

* * *

 **Ah it was beauty that killed the line break…**

 _The Voidwalker_

 _So this is a Darkwraith… I'm not that impressed._ Really I wasn't, all I had to do to keep this guy down was to keep destroying his head. So for a master marksman such as myself… it was all to easy.

' _Well not everyone can be as strong as us!~'_

 **Yeah but… if this is what we have to worry about than what's the point of even trying? As a child you still seem to misunderstand the situation…**

' _I'm not a child you dairy cow!'_ Groaning I tuned out my two bickering tenants and refocused on the task at hand.

"I'm going to kill you!" Blinking in surprise I looked at Dust who seemed to be emitting a very potent bloodlust. It was so strong it was even affecting the surrounding air; this made it harder for the two guys I just saved to breathe. No doubt they weren't used to this amount of killer's intent. Still I've felt worse over my horrible life so I was just fine. So cracking my neck I spoke in a bored tone.

"Is this really all you got? Truly I thought that a Darkwraith, even one at the fifth spot would be tougher than this." The two guys… Jing and Issei I think, had their eyes widened when they heard what I said.

 _What did they really think this guy was the number one or two? That'd be just wishful thinking on their parts._ Chuckling I used my left pistol to shoot at Dust again, only this time he actually moved his head to the side. Raising an eyebrow at this I continued firing. Each time he made small movements to dodge each shot.

I couldn't help but grin at this. "So you actually can fight…" Just glaring at me with his glowing blue eyes, then he did something unexpected. Reaching his hand out to the left a strange vortex appeared. Reaching inside it he pulled out a large great sword. It was highly demonic looking… the blade was nine feet long and colored blood red. The edges were serrated and it had a weird glowing yellow eye in the middle of it. It had no guard and was a foot across, the handle was two feet long and was wrapped in black leather bandages.

' _We're in trouble…'_ Rolling my eyes I pointed my guns at Dust.

"So you have a big sword… big deal I've fought enemies with much bigger weapons."

He scoffed before speaking. "Well this is my Darkwraith weapon! It is indestructible, sharp, deadly… and! I've killed millions with this sword! The name of my sword is… the Can Opener!" I couldn't help but just stare at him.

"The can opener… that's worse than Modaga calling his staff his poking stick." Behind me Issei and Jing nodded their heads in agreement… which sent Dust into a blind rage.

"Don't you ever insult my sword!" With that he charged me. You know it was times like these that I absolutely hated my life. As he swung downwards at me, I raised my two pistols and used their tops to block his sword. I actually had to struggle to keep my footing as the ground underneath me, actually broke and cracked from the impact.

 **Gah! Be careful this guy is strong enough to actually scratch me a bit!** Taking what she said to heart I pushed back and jumped to the left. With no resistance Dust's sword hit the ground… and was promptly obliterated… I couldn't help but stare at the fifteen foot crater he created.

 _I cannot allow myself to be hit directly._ Quickly shaking myself from my shock, I began to once again pepper him with spirit bullets. But with a feral grin he put the flat side of his sword in front of him as a shield. As such my attack bounced harmlessly off his blade. Scowling I stopped and ran forward, I then jumped up and kicked the sword with my right leg. Not expecting such a move, he wasn't able to stop his own blade from smashing into him. Now off balance I took advantage by dropping down, and sweeping his legs from underneath him. With him on the ground I began shooting with vigor.

"Argh!" He yelled out in pain as I turned him into Swiss cheese. Stopping since there was nothing left to shoot I observed him.

 _Huh… I can still feel life from him so he must still be alive._ That's when even faster than before he regenerated, he then grabbed his sword and swung at my left side. Surprised I was barely able to block it with my armguard. Still it launched me away, and made me skid across the ground until I righted myself. Grimacing I held my left arm in pain as I dropped my gun. _I think he broke my arm with that one._ Getting up with a laugh Dust began taunting me.

"See! That's what happens when you mess with a Darkwraith! Mwhahaha… ha… ha… Hmm, you know laughing evilly isn't really my thing." Despite the pain I was in I could only once again stare at him with a blank look upon my face. Shaking my head I quickly started to use a healing spell on my broken arm. Dust noticed this and growled. "If you think I'm going to let you heal than you're mistak-" I cut him off as I quickly shot him in the mouth. Then as his body fell to the ground again I went back to healing. By the time he was up again my arm was completely healed, and I had my pistol back in my hand. And he was even angrier than ever before. "AHHHHHHH!" As I said… angry…

Charging me once again I sighed in exasperation. _You know what… I think I'll end this now._ Then focusing my mind I teleported right behind him.

"Wha?" Seeing me disappear made him pause in his tracks, allowing me to start shooting him again. Blowing a hole through his chest I began to teleport around him so fast I created after images. Each time I appeared I would fire before blinking off again. I was doing this so fast that his regeneration didn't have time to keep up. Even his magical self-repairing clothes were now long gone.

' _As a side note we must learn how such clothing was made. It'd be really helpful in the future._ ' Mentally agreeing with her I kept on my attack, only stopping when he was nothing but a blood stain. As I stopped I began to breathe heavily as I kept my guns trained on the blood stain. Call me paranoid but for some reason I still felt life coming from him. That was when something I really didn't expect happened. The blood on the ground rose up and started twisting and turning. What's more the amount of it was actually growing steadily.

Eventually it started to take a shape of some strange creature; it had a reptilian head with sharp teeth and blue glowing eyes. It also had two lanky arms with huge paws, with five long finger and sharp claws. Its legs were raptor like along with its body and tail. But most of all it was big… ten feet tall and twenty two feet long. When the creature was finally formed the blood hardened into a crystal like substance. However the most worrying thing was that his power… it had actually gotten about twenty times stronger.

Looking at his new paws appraisingly he spoke with a slightly metallic voice. "It's been a while since I've used this form." He then turned to me and somehow I could tell that he was grinning. "I'll admit my human disguise was ill suited to fight someone like you. What with my stupidity and soft fleshy skin, but now in this form I can easily fight back." Gritting my teeth I pointed both guns at Dust.

"Well then… shall we get started?" Giving out a hollowed like laugh he ran at me with arms outstretched to his sides. I was completely caught off guard by his new speed. Unable to dodge correctly, I felt my right side get slashed by his claws as I tried to twist myself out of his way. Clenching my teeth in pain I took a shot at his exposed back. However to my surprise the bullet comprised of my spirit energy, bounced off of him harmlessly.

 **Well that ain't good.**

' _Well how about you give me a try?'_ Giving a half-hearted chuckle I agreed. You see up until this point… my pistols have worked on everything else. Deciding to switch tactics I holstered my pistols. Turning around Dust looked at me curiously until he saw me clap my hands together.

"Ahh… so you've decided to get serious then? No more spiritual pistol shots and whatnot?" Ignoring him I pulled my hands apart to, only this time something was in between them. It was a three foot katana in a brown sheathe. Taking a hold of it I tied it to my left side before drawing out the blade. Holding it to my right I waited for Dust to make a move. Unfortunately I didn't have to wait long as he ran at me again. However this time I was ready for both his speed and strength.

Taking a swipe at me with his left claw I easily blocked it with my sword. I then pushed it to the side in order to block his other claws from impaling me. Pushing back I stabbed at his mid-section only for him to jump back and then jump at me again. At this moment all but the fight left my mind, my instincts telling me to dodge, counter, block, and strike. Each time my blade met his claws a shockwave rang out, our speed now moving faster than our observers could follow. The battle would've continued as well if it weren't for a new comer.

"Master Dust, I believe it's time for us to leave this place." Dust stopped mid attack to turn to the speaker, I on the other hand…

' _You know this is why we keep saying we're a bad influence on your sister…'_ Slashing down I caught Dust off guard, and finally managed to wound him.

"GAHH!" Yelling in pain he jumped back as he held the wound now going across his chest. Looking down at me with fury he was about to attack again when his servant spoke up again.

"Master Dust! You can deal with this interloper later. That wound will heal quickly enough when you return to human form. For now we have our orders to head back to Master Xilo." Turning to the man with the sheathed rapier Dust sighed.

"Fine… but when we're done with this world, the voidwalker is mine make sure to tell Xilo that Faylen." Nodding his head Faylen turned to me.

"I'll be honest and say we never expected one of you to get involved in this. After all I thought all of you were stationed in universe five. Hmph… we'll just have to see you later then." With his piece said Faylen opened up a black vortex the size of Dust and stepped in. He was soon followed by Dust but not before I got one last glare from him. When they were gone, I couldn't help but slump down to my knees after sending my katana away.

 _Now that… that was something I really wasn't expecting._

* * *

 **Ah it was beauty that killed the line break…**

 _The Void king (A little earlier)_

Finally making it to where the others were fighting I felt relief as I saw everyone alright.

 **[Well… mostly alright because that girl with no head seems to be dead kid.]** Even though I couldn't help but scowl at his words, I still took them to heart. Rushing forward I killed five netherlings that decided to pounce on my kitten from behind. As she turned around she looked at me in surprise before sighing in relief.

"You have no idea how badly I wish to jump you right now. But that'll have to wait until later it seems." Chuckling at her statement I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah but where is everyone else? I know for a fact Jing, Issei, and Sakuya are alive." Stopping for a second I sliced through another netherling before continuing. "But where are they? Also do you know what happened to Riser?" Grimacing she hit another enemy to the side with her bo before answering.

"Jing and Issei are fighting a Darkwraith named dust over where the school building used to be. As for Riser… well he's no longer with us Ravel said Dust destroyed his body." Shocked I almost didn't kill a netherling that jumped at my face. Looking around I did see Ravel and Rias fighting with us. However they had hallowed looks, especially Ravel who looked ready to just collapse. However I kept listening as Shirone spoke. "Sakuya however is fighting some guy named Faylen. He's the one who killed Siris over there; he also called himself an Abysswalker."

 **[Dammit… it seems as if our enemies are a lot more dangerous than I thought.]** Agreeing with Kuros I looked around for Sakuya, once I spotted her I became worried. Currently she was cut up pretty badly, and was fighting a guy with a rapier and dressed as a butler of sorts. However what was worrying was that he seemed to be in much better shape.

 _No! I'm not going to allow another one of my precious people die!_ Growling I shouted out to Ryu.

"Ryu! Take care of the rest of these things, I don't care how! I'm going to go help Sakuya!" Giving a worried glance towards his girlfriend he turned back to me with a nod. Taking that as my cue I sped towards Sakuya who was about to be stabbed. When I got to her side I easily knocked the thinner blade away from her. Looking at me in relief she spoke.

"It's about time you got here." Nodding my head to her I turned back to who I assumed was Faylen.

"You know… I don't appreciate people going around trying to kill members of my family." Backing away from me with narrowed eyes he started talking

"I must admit… when I first heard that you killed Hermit I was rather surprised. I didn't think that it was possible for such a weakling to kill him, especially with his barriers. But now with you standing before me… I guess I have to accept that you can cut through his barriers, after all that's what we used to take over this little dimensional space." He then looked at Sakuya and smirked. "I also must admit your queen was a surprise, but she was vastly inferior to me." Clenching her fists Sakuya took a step forward before stumbling. Seeing her fall backwards I quickly caught her in my arms.

"Don't push yourself." Sakuya frowned before looking away from me in shame. Giving her a sad look I set her down before turning back to Faylen. "You know… it isn't that she's inferior to you, right now you're just stronger. And if I catch you insulting her again…" I left the threat hanging as Faylen snorted, however looking back to Sakuya I saw that she was giving me a small smile.

 _Alright so queen's confidence is now back… now it's time for me to deal with this guy._ Pointing Masamune at my soon to be opponent he did something unexpected.

He sheathed his blade and spoke calmly. "Oh there's no need for that anymore, this whole mission is a bust. Truly I thought Lunona and Fai'es could stall you a little longer. Really I was hoping to be done with the useless women and kill the last Phenex heir. We did already kill her brothers and father after all."

Eyes widening I couldn't help but question him in shock. "What do you mean by that? I know you guys killed Riser but…" Faylen cut me off with an insanity fueled laugh. Backing up away from him while helping Sakuya do the same I watched him in concern. When he was done he gave me a lopsided grin.

"You think this was the only attack?! Sorry to disappoint you but we assaulted multiple places. However the one on your home was quickly repelled without damage, mostly thanks to your wards and the Great Red. Still we killed many targets, example all but the Phenex daughter and mother now live! Riser's peerage is pretty much gone! Two pawns, a bishop, a rook, and a knight is all that is left. In other words Li who's fighting over there, Ravel of course, Mira another pawn who your pawn took out, along with the last knight and rook. Everyone else is dead! We even managed to kill Zeoticus Gremory! I'd tell you the other's but that'd be too long of a list."

I couldn't help but stare at him in horror. _We were played like fools…_ I couldn't believe we let this happen! Here we were trying to see if Riser would marry Rias, and these guys used that against us! For Voids sakes! Even two of the Maou's were here!

Controlling my anger I spoke with a sharp edge. "If you ended up killing anyone close to me… there will be no place for you to hide in any universe. The fact that you already killed family belonging to my friends is bad enough. Do realize that I will hunt all of you down for this."

Faylen snorted before retorting. "If that's the way you want it then fine. We were planning on killing you anyway. Now then I must attend to-" He was cut off when we all felt a huge surge of dark power wash over us. It was like Ophis had gone dark, but that was impossible since well… she's Ophis. She wouldn't do such things, still I couldn't believe what I was feeling. "Master Dust… that weak fool…" Hearing Faylen say that I quickly turned my attention back on him.

"What?! How could your master be this powerful! And why is he a weak fool?!" Looking at me he did something which ticked me off. Faylen smirked before freezing time for a second and ran from the area. "You got to be kidding me…" Shaking my head I had to assume that Faylen went to tell this Dust that it was time to leave. So sighing and sheathing Masamune I turned to Sakuya. "Hey can you stand?" Looking at me she nodded her head and tried to stand up on shaky legs. Seeing this I shook my head and walked up to her.

"What are you?!" Putting my arms around her I picked her up bridal style. "Rodrick! I can move just fine!" She was blushing in embarrassment, but I knew that she needed help.

"Sorry but as King I need to make sure that all of you are well taken care of. I'll just get you to Ryu alright?" Still blushing she turned her head away and nodded. Shaking my head I went back to where the others were, just in time to see Ryu kill the last netherling and sheathe his blade. Looking around he spotted us and quickly ran over.

"Sakuya! Are you alright?! Do you need medical attention?! Where does it hurt?!" As he continued fussing over our queen Sakuya turned to me with an irate expression.

"And this is why I didn't want you carrying me…" Laughing sheepishly at my lack of foresight I turned back to Ryu.

"So are you going to continue worrying about her… or are you going to take her from me?" Stopping he cleared his throat before nodding. Gently handing Sakuya to him I went to check on the others. Now with the fight over I could see just who had survived. Luckily I could tell everyone on our side was fine, those of Riser's peerage though seemed a bit ruffled. At the moment I could also see which ones survived… Ravel, the knight Karlamine, the rook Isabela, and the pawn Li. I'd have to check the infirmary to see who the last one alive was.

Still now with the fighting over they all collapsed in grief. Not only for the loss of Riser, but also for their dead friend Siris. I would say the others as well but… they didn't know about them yet. Which meant it fell to me to tell all of them, something I really wasn't looking forward to. However before I could say anything I felt something ram into me. Looking down I saw Shirone hugging me tightly, so with a smile I hugged her back.

"I told you I would jump you when this was over." Chuckling I scratched the back of her ears before speaking myself.

"Yes you did, and I'm also glad that you're okay my kitten." Blushing she reached up and kissed me before backing away with a frown.

"So what do we do now? I can only assume we won or something right?"

Shaking my head I answered her. "Unfortunately this was a full assault and distraction. Their goal was to kill off the Phenex clan for some reason. Besides that quite a few people in the underworld was watching this rating game. They used that to hit a multitude of other places. Not to mention quite a few of Riser's peerage died, along with…" Looking at Rias who was trying to calm Ravel down I leaned down and whispered into Shirone's ear. "They also killed Ravel's father and the rest of her brothers. Not to mention Rias' father." Looking at me in shock she was about to say something when I heard a familiar voice behind us.

"Well… if it isn't the copycat." Flinching I rounded on the person who said that only to see…

"Hunter? What are you doing here?" Smirking he stepped forward and gave a quick glance at Shirone before turning to me.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by. Why do you think I'm here?! Darkwraiths are kind of _our_ responsibility. But it seems as if you're doing alright for now. Saw you fighting that strange woman from before, so I decided to let you handle that one. However even my sister could handle a Darkwraith at the fortieth spot. Speaking of which…" Grabbing me in a headlock he whispered to me in a way that even Shirone couldn't hear him.

But that was a given seeing how he had plenty of practice. "I hope you're treating her well by the way… because if you're not… well let's just say I won't be held responsible for what I might do to you. Even if she is a different version of her." Gulping I nodded my head and he let go. "Alright with that out of the way let's move on shall we?"

 **[It's time like these that I remember just how strong and scary he is…]**

' _Yeah you said it…'_ Clapping his hands he got everyone's attention.

"Well everyone I can say that we've had quite a rough day, however it's about to get even rougher. Because I do believe me and Rodrick here have some things to say." Finally noticing him Rias spoke up.

"Umm… who are you?"

He was about to answer when Issei who was running towards us yelled. "Hey Hunter! You do realize we can't teleport like you right?!" Rolling his eyes Hunter turned to Issei and Jing who was next to him.

"Well that's not exactly my fault now is it?" By the time they both made it to us Issei was panting, although he was continuing to glare at Hunter. However before the two could argue further Ravel walked up to him.

With red eyes she questioned him. "Did you manage to defeat Dust?" With a sad expression he shook his head, with that Ravel looked down with more tears. "I see… but I'm glad… you made it… back alive…" She was outright crying now causing everyone to look at her with pained expressions. Even Hunter was looking rather disgruntled, which only made me feel worse for what I had to say.

So with a deep breath I spoke, just needing to say this. "Ravel…" When she turned to me I continued. "There's no easy way to say this but… they also targeted the rest of your family. I don't know why but they did. And based on what Faylen told me… everyone but your mother were killed. They also targeted the rest of your peerage in the infirmary, only one pawns alive." Her eyes widened along with the rest of Riser's peerage. However Ravel and the blue haired nekomusume named Li looked the worse.

With breathless words Ravel fell to her knees. "No… it can't be… It just can't!" Holding her face in her hands she cried for her loss. Unable to handle not doing anything Issei actually knelt down and hugged her, something which she immediately accepted. As for Li while she was crying it wasn't as bad, no instead she seemed angry and conflicted.

"I know that it might seem selfish… that it might seem terrible… but I hope that the last pawns my sister. I'm sorry everyone…" Karlamine smiled at her before giving her a hug.

"Don't worry I understand that you care for everyone, but Ni is your twin sister." Looking away from them I turned to Rias.

Seeing my look she backed away a step. "Please don't tell me one of my family died." Sighing I spoke softly.

"Sorry Rias, but it seemed as if they killed your father." Backing further away she turned around and clenched her fists.

"Is that so…" Her fists then became so tightly clenched that blood seeped from them. I could also hear her trying to calm herself down by taking deep breaths.

"Is everyone alright?!" My thoughts disturbed, I turned around to see everyone from our cheering side coming towards us. However there was only a few of us able to answer Venelana.

Unfortunately that was me and Hunter… who answered before me. "Well if emotionally scarred and slightly battered means alright… then I would say we're doing wonderfully!~" Giving him a deadpanned stare I turned to Venelana who I could tell recently cried about something.

"Ignoring my friend's sarcasm I would have to say we could be better. Also I hate to say that your-"

I was cut off as she held her had to me. "I already know about that Booker san… we checked over on their side after checking the infirmary. I'm sorry to say that only Mira and Lady Phenex survived this attack. The latter only because my husband sacrificed his life to save her. However both are being treated by Sona and her peerage for their injuries. Now where's Rias?" Sighing I pointed to where she was and her mother was off like a bullet.

"Rias!" Looking up with tears Rias turned to her.

"Mother I'm glad you're alright. But is father really…" As Venelana nodded her head Rias began to cry as her mother hugged her tightly. Turning away I went to a nearby tree and just sat down. I couldn't take all that was happening; it was just too much to take in right now. Feeling someone near me I saw Sirzechs and Hunter.

The con king spoke first. "Can we sit here?" Seeing no harm I nodded my head, this prompted him to sit to my left as Hunter sat to my right. For a while no one said anything, until Hunter gave out another remark.

"So… are we just going to sit here and say absolutely nothing? Because if that's a yes then I'm leaving." Looking at him both me and Sirzechs chuckled before speaking.

Sirzechs spoke first. "Alright I guess I'll go first." Turning to him we listened. "First I would like to say thank you… thank you for saving Rias' life. If it wasn't for your peerage and even yourself… I have no doubt that I'd have lost another family member today." Nodding my head I spoke nicely to him for once.

"You don't have to thank us… well me and my peerage at least. You should probably thank Hunter here, but for us we did it to help our friends. Nothing more… nothing less, after all I know what it's like to lose those close to you. By the way…" Turning my attention onto our third member I started asking questions. "Why are you here? I mean I could've sworn you were just a figment of my imagination a little bit ago." Raising an eyebrow at me Sirzechs looked at me weird.

However we both listened as Hunter answered us. "Well to be completely honest, I just came from a fight with a god." We couldn't help but stare at him as he continued. "You see I won't say names cough Philemon cough! But he was basically responsible to showing this world to Xilo. You see he may have come here from his dimension to try somethings. This peaked Xilo's interest and bam! Here he is wrecking everything. Still I was assigned to deal with Philemon so I did… after that… well maybe it was a bit cruel to leave him in Modaga's hands but I needed to get here and save everyone's butts. But after this I'm gone, because I'm sure the lot of you can handle this."

 **[Modagaaaaaaaa….]**

' _Okay we get it dear! We know you hate him!'_ Ignoring the two bickering couple I spoke up.

"What exactly did this Philemon do?" He looked at me before smirking.

"Sorry but you'll have to figure that out on your own." Both of us glared at him but he continued speaking unabated. "Anyways you should know that Darkwraiths actually have a secondary true form. This form boosts their power tremendously. You probably felt it earlier, but still Dust was only at the SS+ rank. Same as me actually, but still enough to pose a threat to almost anyone here."

I couldn't help but speak up at that. "Only SS+ really? He felt like a SSS to me." He looked at me before scoffing.

"That's because you guys here in universe six are only at the fifth spot in strength. Everywhere else is much stronger, with the Abyss, Aether, Nether, and Void tied for the strongest." I couldn't help but groan at that.

"So which are second, third, and fourth?" Surprised that Sirzechs asked that I listened carefully.

"Well… the second is universe thirteen for… umm… reasons. The third is my universe number five, followed by number seven. All together there are thirteen as you might already know. But the strength system used universally is the one created by the top four. Of course this doesn't mean that the weaker universes don't have strong people. No it just means overall a universe is stronger in general. But enough about that, I need to ask you something." Turning to me he continued. "Why did you think I was a figment of your imagination?"

Wincing I answered him. "Well… you and the others only appeared in my dreams, you know the ones where we fought all those random guys. So I had thought it wasn't really happening until now."

He ended up scoffing at me for my answer. "Really? Well sorry to break it to ya, but Modaga and Shadow really were messing with us. They say they hate each other yet they keep doing things like that." It was then that I finally realized something and stood up in anger.

"So it was Modaga who kept moving our clock!"

"What about our clock?" Looking towards the new voice I saw Sona, Serafall, and Grayfia looking at me strangely. "Um… it doesn't really matter." With that the other two stood up as Sirzechs spoke to his queen and fellow Maou.

"So I assume that everything's alright now? The injured are treated and any remaining enemies are dealt with?"

Grayfia nodded her head before speaking. "Of course Lucifer Sama, both Mira San, and Lady Phenex are now both well and awake. However they are both in grief right now, so I thought it best to leave them be for a moment." Nodding his head Sirzechs turned to Sona.

"And where's your peerage?"

"They're right now dealing with the bodies, but they told me to come here and check up on everyone. Speaking of which…" She then turned to me before giving me a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe Ro Kun." Smiling myself I would've hugged her back… but I saw Hunter's blood red eyes narrow on me.

"Ro Kun eh?" Unfortunately before I could answer I saw a teleportation circle with my crest on it, appear a few feet away from us. After a moment the rest of my group stepped out of it. Luckily they all seemed fine, and Lefay, Ophis, and Vali were searching for me. Upon seeing me hugging Sona they all ran and joined us.

"""You're Safe!""" Hugging them all and thanking everything that Ophis wasn't mad at me I sighed in relief… until I felt Hunter's killing intent spike up.

"So… mind telling me who all these girls are Rodrick?" Again before I could answer someone else did, unfortunately it was Ophis.

"We're his mates."

Sucking air through his teeth he smiled at her. "Really now… and tell me, Sona said something about _our_ clock. Do all of you share a room?"

Ophis nodded her head making my grave deeper. "Yes we all share the same bed in fact."

"Hmm… I see and have you know… done it yet?" Again Ophis nodded her head with a dreamy expression. The others seeing where this was going, but not quite understanding why gave me a quick kiss before backing away. They even dragged Ophis away, because right now Hunter's aura was completely visible and was colored black.

Turning to me he slowly gripped his pistols. "So would you mind standing still for a moment? I need to kill you for defiling my sister." Laughing nervously as he held his guns at his sides I backed up.

"Um mercy?"

"I don't believe in mercy."

 **[We should probably run now…]**

 _I agree…_

* * *

 **Ah it was beauty that killed the line break…**

 _The Red Emperor_

"AHHH!"

"I'm going to kill you! You son of a gun! How dare you take my sisters purity!" Hearing yelling and gun shots, I couldn't help but take my attention off Ravel and look over to where they were happening.

 _What in the hell is going on over there?_ I couldn't understand what I was seeing, for some reason Hunter was chasing Rodrick around while trying to kill him. Eventually this was enough to distract everyone from their grief. Ravel still clinging to my shirt sniffled before speaking.

"What are they doing over there?" Eventually everyone stopped what they were doing as everyone else came towards us. Although certain people ran to certain people.

"Ryu! Sakuya! I'm glad you're both okay!" Rosalia was the first to make it to our knight and queen, and was the first to tackle them in a hug. It was nice but I had to take my eyes off them as I heard a voice.

"Issei Kun!~" Looking over I saw Chirno smirking at us. "You know I'm fine if you want a harem, but I'd like to meet them first before you go kissing and hugging them." Both me and Ravel turned red as we let go of each other.

Thinking quickly I spoke. "No! It's not like that Chirno Chan! I was just trying to comfort her. Most of her family just died you know?!" Her teasing look softened as she turned to Ravel.

"Right… sorry about that, but we can say for sure that your mother is going to be alright." Ravel smiled softly when she heard that.

"That's a relief… thank you for telling me… Uh Chirno right?" Chirno nodded her head before walking up and hugging Ravel herself. Surprised Ravel accepted the hug gratefully.

However I did hear Chirno tell her something. "You know we can easily share him, I'm fine with that." Blushing as Chirno let go, my ice fairy walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I really am glad you're safe." Hugging her back I bent over and kissed her. She was surprised but quickly accepted it, however this only made Ravel look a bit jealous.

 **{Seems as if Ravel really did come to like you partner. But seeing how you saved her life, comforted her, and even made a promise to avenge her brother… well I'd say it was bound to happen.}** Ignoring Ddraig I let go of Chirno before grabbing her right hand. I then turned around and offered my right to Ravel who continued to blush while taking it.

 _You know I think this whole gentleman thing is actually paying off!~_ Smiling softly I walked us over to where the others were. But again my thoughts went back to the gunfire.

"Take your death like a man!" Confused I let go of Ravel and Chirno and went to talk to Red. He was actually talking to Sirzechs and whom I had to guess was Serafall Leviathan. She was kind of hard to miss, especially with the way Rodrick described her. As for Rodrick's own harem they were talking amongst themselves.

So really he was the only one I could question. "So… what's going on over there?" Turning to me Red shrugged.

"I have no idea really… but if I have to guess, one of Rodrick's "princesses" is actually that guy's sister." At this Koneko spoke up as she and the rest of the girls made their way to us.

"Sorry but we were just discussing that. So we know for a fact that none of us are related to that Hunter guy." It was then that Sirzechs spoke up with an intelligent thought.

"Well… he did say he was from another universe, so maybe one of you is his younger sister in that world. Like a different version of you or something." We all stared at him including Serafall and Grayfia. "What?" Ignoring him for the time being we all went off to do our own thing. "Hey don't just ignore me!" Shaking my head I saw Ravel and Chirno talking to each other, and decided to let them be. However it was Jing that really caught my attention. He was talking to a blue haired Nekomusume. I think her name was Li, and she wore a school's sailor uniform that was cut off at her stomach and was colored blue. Her hair was short and her blue cat like eyes were red and puffy.

Deciding to not interfere I listened as Jing spoke to her. "It's been quite some time Li, I just wish I got here before all this happened. Then maybe Ni would be…" He trailed off as Li smiled softly at him.

"It's alright… I know you've kept searching for us. And really it wasn't your fault, we were all fighting for our lives plus you were dealing with the ring leader. I'm just glad to finally see you again." Jing chuckled before becoming serious.

"Yes but I need to ask… what ever happened to my cousin? I would swear that she would be here in Riser's peerage as well."

Li shook her head and shrugged before answering. "To be honest it was strange… at first when we came to him Riser was actually rather cruel. But for some reason he became… nicer after a few years. He then gave us a choice of whether to leave or not. Not knowing where we could go me and Ni stayed, but your cousin left. I haven't seen her since…" Li then looked down as her ears flattened on her head sadly while Jing sighed.

"Hey now it's not your fault. At least with this I know she's alive somewhere, and that she's not a prisoner to anyone. Besides… I think having you here is enough for now." Li brightened at that before hugging him.

"I've missed you so much!" I decided to leave after he hugged her back, only this time I was more confused than ever.

"Die for taking my Neko's innocence!"

 _Okay ignoring that from the deranged voidwalker… I know that Jing said that his home was attacked, but I didn't think that his cousin was one of the ones taken._

 **{Yeah but who would've thought that those cat girls were actually friends of his. Or maybe a little bit more than just friends if you know what I'm sayin.~}** Snorting I walked back to Chirno and Ravel, the later of which was now talking to Grayfia.

"So Lord Gremory really did sacrifice himself for my mother?"

Nodding her head Grayfia answered with a soft smile. "Yes he did, but that was all we got from your mother before she passed out. It seems as if she used up a lot of energy to heal from the worst of her wounds." Ravel nodded her head before turning to look at Rias.

"Should I go and…" She was interrupted by Grayfia who shook her head.

"No… right now I think Rias just needs to have her family with her."

"GET BACK HERE!"

"I'M SORRY!" Eyes twitching Grayfia turned back to where Hunter was trying to murder Rodrick.

"I'd wish that he'd stop trying to do that already." Both Ravel and Chirno sighed before nodding in agreement.

Deciding to shed a little light I spoke up. "Well if you think about it… Hunter's actions are actually justified." All three of them turned to me as I elaborated. "Think about it… even if it was a different version, Rodrick did have sex with his younger sister. So really it's only natural that he'd try to kill him. No doubt Sirzechs would murder anyone who did that with Rias." After a moment of thinking all three of them nodded their heads in understanding. "Also based on the Neko comment I have to guess that sister is actually Koneko. Most likely adopted but he seems to love her quite a bit." Again more nods as more gun fire rang out.

Shaking my head I was about to say something when Ravel spoke up. "Say… you think that maybe I could join Rias' peerage?" Blinking we all turned to her in surprise while she blushed and continued speaking. "Well at least until Issei K-San gets his set. I think that would be best since I owe Rias a debt for saving my mother. So working for her would be a good way to repay her."

I nodded my head at her logic but had a few questions. "I can understand that… but why would you like to join mine?" Blushing more heavily she answered.

"Well… you also protected me with your life and… I just feel safer with you is all…" Laughing Chirno slung an arm around the slightly taller girl.

Then with a sly smile and teasing voice she spoke. "You don't have to me so shy Ravel Chan!~ If you like Issei, just go ahead and say it!" The poor girl was even redder now, but her face turned to shock as we heard giggling. Looking at the source we found an embarrassed Grayfia who quickly cleared her throat.

"Ahem… I think I'll go check up on the others…" She then did exactly that leaving the three of us bewildered.

Coming from my shock first I spoke. "Did we just hear ice queen Grayfia giggle?" Both looked at me and nodded.

 _Okay it is official… this day is not only the worse of my life, but also the strangest._

"HELP ME!"

 _Yep definitely the strangest…_

* * *

 **Ah it was beauty that killed the line break…**

 _The Void king_

After being chased around by Hunter for an hour, the others were eventually able to piece together what I did. I was then saved by Shirone who stepped in front of him.

"So I'm your younger sister in your world huh?" Stopping Hunter looked at her with a soft expression.

"Yeah, but you're actually my adopted sister. I don't know if this happened to you, but I found you right after your sister left you. I was actually hired to capture you, but I decided to help you instead seeing how you were just a scared little girl." Shirone smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Still… thank you for taking care of me in a way Onii Chan." Apparently it was the right thing to say as he quickly forgot all about me. Instead he quickly hugged her back. Sighing in relief I saw Shirone stretch out her right arm and give me a thumbs up.

' _Well of course that worked… who can deny her adorableness?!~'_ Completely agreeing with Masamune I walked back to the others, although I could see that Red was smirking at me.

"So you've managed to survive huh?" My eye twitched at his comment but I didn't say anything. Instead I looked around me, and only ended up frowning. Ravel, Chirno, and Issei were talking about something with confused faces. Rosalia and Ryu were attending to Sakuya. Jing for some reason was hugging Li while they talked to Karlamine. Sirzechs was next to Rias and his mother; they were all hugging while they comforted Rias. Akeno was talking to a Grayfia about something, then my girls were talking about who knows what with Hunter. Although judging by Shirone's blushing face, he was telling them stories about a younger her.

Which just left me and Red which I was fine with. "Red I need to ask you something." Hearing my serious tone he nodded his head. "Earlier I felt a huge surge of dark energy, and it was enough to match Ophis'. Hunter later told me that it was Dust going into his true form. So I must ask this… if dust is that strong, how strong do you think Xilo is?"

Thinking about it he gave me a pained expression. "To be honest if that's the case… then we have to assume he's at least almost as strong as I am." I grimaced while nodding my head, it was the same conclusion I came to. But I needed to hear it from Red himself. I actually asked Kuros before this, but for some reason he's been rather silent. Masamune told me it was nothing to worry about, it was just that he was thinking heavily on something. But I was still concerned, but also kind of angry with the void dragon. After all… he never told me that a Darkwraith had two forms!

 **[That's because I didn't know!]** Shocked by his words I held my head. **[Sorry about that… but really I thought only the top three had true forms. I didn't realize number five and four had one as well.]**

 _Alright then… but what do we do?! Is there some way for me to get stronger more quickly?_ I heard Kuros sigh before answering me.

 **[There is kid… but I don't know if you're quite ready for it yet. If you're not… well you could lose control and eventually die.]** Grimacing I turned around and looked at everyone again. Seeing Rias crying, my girls talking, Jing comforting Li, and even Chirno and Issei helping Ravel I decided that I needed to do whatever it took.

 _Bring it on Kuros… I need that power, I need to be able to defend my friends and those I now call family._

 **[Alright then… but first we need to clear this whole mess up. After all who knows where the enemy will strike next. After all they are cunning, sinister, and just downright nasty. Truly a bunch of more despicable people I could never meet. They're probably in their base thinking about who or what else to destroy!]**

* * *

 **Ah it was beauty that killed the line break…**

 _The Necromancer (Conversation in Abyssal)_

Staring at me black and blue brother and my crying sister on the floor I just had to ask. "What in the world happened now?" Sighing Fai'es answered me.

"Master my Mistress… well she broke then after being cut across the stomach by the one called Rodrick." I stared at her dubiously before she elaborated. "The cut was across her stomach and now an ugly scar has formed." At that Lunona began crying even harder.

"I'll never get a husband now!" Looking at her I just sighed.

 _Again with the whole husband thing?! She's been going on about this for the last thousand years!_ Shaking my head I turned to Dust who broke down and hugged me.

"Big brother someone beat me up!" I didn't say anything which made him continue. "There was this small guy, with guns, and sword, and he beat me up! I even used my true form!" As my eyes widened I pushed him away while gripping his head tightly.

"Did you just say you used your true form?!" Nodding his head fearfully I questioned him further. "Who was it?! Tell me now!"

"It was Hunter Infinium! But I think he was only here for this one time!" Dropping him I turned to Yuloto.

"We need to move fast, one of our true enemies have noticed our presence. More than likely thanks to Modaga. I need to you to tell Kokabiel and Walker to move out as soon as possible!" Saluting me he left me with my crying brother and sister. Shaking my head in frustration I addressed Faylen and Fai'es. "Get these two out of here! I need to think and their crying isn't helping!"

""Yes Sir!"" With that they literally dragged their masters out of my throne room. Sighing I looked at my right hand before taking off my glove I wore over it. Now visible was a jagged scar going all the way up my hand and on my arm.

"So… they want to play rough again eh? Well I'll just have to show them who's rougher!"

* * *

 **Faylen's character sheet 1.0**

 **Height: 5' "10"**

 **Age: Unkown**

 **Nationality: Abysswalker**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Ethereal Blue**

 **Special: Abyssal magic, Chronomancy**

 **Weapons: Rapier**

 **Skills: Bladed Weaponry Rank low master, Time Magic Rank high master, Cleaning Rank mid-grandmaster, Sewing Rank high master, Strategist Rank high expert, Abyssal Magic Rank high master, Cooking Rank high master, Stealth Rank mid-expert.**

 **Likes: Cooking, Cleaning, Training, Fighting, and Xilo.**

 **Dislikes: Dust (ironically enough), Fools, Weaklings, And the light.**

 **Dreams: To one day become strong enough to get rid of Dust.**

 **Idols: Xilo**

 **Hobbies: Cooking, Cleaning, Dancing, Singing, Playing guitar, Talking to the floor**

 **History: An Abysswalker who cares nothing for his master, instead only serving him until he's strong enough to get rid of him. Then when that time comes he'll take his place as the fifth Darkwraith.**

 **Status: Alive**

* * *

 **Slayer: Wow… that's actually quite a bit of dead people. Even I didn't see that coming. Also we finally discovered the actual line break...  
**

 **Judan: What do you expect?! This is war not everyone makes it out alive! Also yeah to the line.  
**

 **Jing: Yes but now I have no way of actually finding out what happened! Riser was my best lead and now I'm apart of Rias' peerage!**

 **Li: You still have me! And I plan on-**

 **Shadow: Silence! No spoilers in the comment sections!**

 **Modaga: That's right because that would be un-youthful!**

 **Philemon: Please just kill me now!**

 **Rodrick: Sorry not yet.**

 **Shadow: Yeah you still have to play your part. Since this whole mess is your fault!**

 **Philemon: I'm sorry!**

 **Judan: Well sorry or not everyone's dead, so yeah…**

 **Slayer: Yeah but now I have to beat up Rodrick.**

 **Rodrick: What!**

 **Slayer: You still slept with my sister.**

 **Rodrick: Uh… yeah… (runs away).**

 **Slayer: Oh no you don't!**

 **Judan: So while Slayer tries and murders Rodrick who wants to end this?**

 **LI: I guess I will since I'm new. Now then this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!~**

 **Everyone/Minus two: Goodbye!**

 **Slayer: I will murder you!**

 **Rodrick: I'm sorry!**

 **Shadow: Anyone wants to stop them?**

 **Modaga: Nope just sit back and enjoy the show.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Slayer: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Judan: Again with the laughing! Can you stop already!**

 **Shadow: Sorry… but we're probably going to laugh at you until we make chapter thirteen.**

 **Rodrick: Didn't you guys already have this conversation in the black dragon story?**

 **Modaga: They did… but I don't think they're going to stop it anytime soon. So un-youthful…**

 **Xenovia: Just got here and already I don't like where this is going…**

 **Ryu: Indeed, but then again… you never know what might happen next.**

 **Judan: Last chapter was a onetime deal you bastards! It was to show exactly how much trouble they are actually in! Plus I like to make the lives of my characters miserable.**

 **Shadow: Reminds me of a certain voidwalker…**

 **Slayer: Stop staring at me or I'll cut you. Also... (Smacks Judan) Language!**

 **Judan: Argh! Okay fine! Besides most of those characters won't be showing up again. Well at least a couple more times or in this case a small flashback.**

 **Xenovia: About the reviews though, we've already answered some. But about the comment of making this story a crossover…**

 **Shadow: Apparently, Slayer told him we should put this story in that category but Judan said and I quote… "If someone can put HighSchool DXD, dead or alive, bleach, kill la kill, and Rosario Vampire into a story and not call it a crossover… then we can make one that only really has two other elements in it."**

 **Judan: Why are you doing this to me?**

 **Slayer: What? Shadow was the one who said it.**

 **Judan: Yes… but we both know he's a fictional character thus can only say things that you type up!**

 **Rodrick: Here we go again… Anyway hope that answers any questions- (Boom!) What the hell?!**

 **Judan: DIE!**

 **Slayer: You first!**

 **Modaga: Should've seen this coming… How un-youthful… again…**

 **Shadow: Okay that's it! Xenovia as the newbie please finish up this section. It's becoming a pretty big farce!**

 **Xenovia: Okay? So we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their original owners. Now without further ado…**

 **Everyone/minus two: Here's the story!**

 **Judan: I'll feed on your corpse!**

 **Slayer: Didn't know you were a cannibal!**

 **Xenovia: Is it always like this?**

 **Shadow: Unfortunately… I can neither answer positively or negatively (Crash!) And there goes the rest of west wing… beyond the fact that Neos already lost his personal room.**

 **Neos: Gosh darn it! I just fixed that!**

 **Shadow: Oh yeah you did… but one last thing to you readers, prepare for mature scenes today.**

 **Slayer: Again!**

 **Judan: What?! People like lemons! Well most people… (Smack) Ow! Alright you're going to get it now!**

 **Slayer: Again just try it!**

 **Shadow: Please make it stop…**

* * *

 **Official pairings:**

 **Rodrick: Ophis, Shirone, Sona, Vali, Lefay, Grayfia…**

 **Issei: Chirno, Ravel, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Irina, Kuroka, Kiryuu…**

 **Red: Mittelt, secret…**

 **Ryu: Sakuya,** **Rosalia…**

 **Allen: Asia, Gabriel…**

 **Kuros: Masamune, Kuyari…**

 **Walker: Jeanne…**

 **Jing: Li**

* * *

 **Character sheet… Invalid no fights present to draw data from…**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ **= Masamune**

' _ **Hello'**_ **= Murasame**

 _Hello=_ Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Dragon depression sucks… While spas are helpful.

 _The Void king_

It's been a couple of weeks since the whole debacle involving the Dark Wraith Dust... and everyone has continued to be extremely depressed. Though I couldn't really blame them seeing how I too was depressed. Even with the transfer of peerage members and the like. In other words I finally have Shirone with my group, while Rias got Jing as a six piece pawn. Although I did have to ask Ajuka to help me mutate two of them… That was only allowed thanks to the dire situation that things were devolving into. She also got Ravel as a new bishop, and even the Nekomusume Li joined up with her as a single pawn.

However the remaining members of Riser's peerage ended up joining Lady Phenex's peerage. They all said something about serving the Phenex house to their last breath. I had guessed that they were all still extremely loyal to Riser even in death. It was actually kind of heartwarming to be honest.

Leaning back in my office chair I sighed heavily. _There's also that lecture I got from Hunter. Well the two lectures actually…_

 **[Yeah it was both funny and kind of sad. I mean the whole thing about him being the overprotective big brother was funny. But then he called you Neos' mini-me, that was the sad part. Though he did have a point…]**

* * *

 _ **Flashback!**_

* * *

I was alone with Hunter nursing my teeth as he began to rip into me. "Listen at this point I don't think I have to tell you that I don't approve of harems. I also don't believe I have to tell you that I feel like murdering you for what you did with Shirone. Really I feel like doing more than just kicking you in the teeth!" He then took a deep breath before continuing. "But… seeing how she's technically not really my sister, and seeing how much you care for all of your girls… I'll let it slide for now." I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at that.

However he wasn't quite done. "Still that leaves the last few things to discuss. First is that I won't show up here again unless I absolutely have to. Despite how much I care about Shirone I can't go around rescuing every single version of her I come across. There are rules which must be followed. In other words this was a onetime deal, so please don't get yourselves killed." I nodded my head in understanding as he continued. "Now secondly is that you have some major issues."

I rose and eyebrow at that. "What exactly does that mean?" Shaking his head he began to give me another lecture.

"Well based on what I've seen about you, you seem like a mini-me of Neos. Which doesn't work out for a few reasons... One you're way of thinking contradicts the way he thinks. He thinks in broad and slightly over reactive strokes. Secondly you're not yet broken enough in the head to come up with insane strategies like us." I couldn't help but interrupt him at that point.

"Okay I have to ask what you mean by broken in the head." Shrugging he answered my question.

"The more a human learns how creation actually functions… the more insane they become. It doesn't even matter if they're not human anymore the rule still applies. If you want an example of a human gone crazy with power and knowledge, just look at Modaga." For some reason I felt as if something was finally made clear to me. "Anyways that's off topic. Now thirdly… you're not Neos, not even close. Sure you can share the same ideals but you two are completely different. So try and find your own way of doing things instead of just copying someone else."

* * *

 _ **Flashback End!**_

* * *

 **[In a way I have to completely agree. After all didn't you say Neos also relied on luck in his strategies? As well as adaptability? Well besides the fact he told you he had horrible luck. In other words his way is like poker, while yours is like that stratego game you like. You know what your opponent has, but you don't know where he placed them. Really it's sad how much you try to emulate an insane psychopath. Trust me he'll end up just like Modaga.]**

Kuros was then interrupted by a calm sounding Masamune. _'Dear…'_

 **[Yes?]** It was then that the sound of a frying pan hitting someone rang out in my head.

' _Now with him gone, let me give you my advice. Take what Hunter said to heart, but don't let it slow you down. Because at the moment we need to start planning quickly, if we don't who knows how many others might die. But also don't stress too much about it, because right now everyone is slightly depressed.'_ Sighing I agreed with Masamune, but I still felt as if Hunter kicked me in the teeth. _'Didn't he though?'_ My eye twitched again as I remembered him doing exactly that. Because like he said he really didn't approve of polygamy.

So when he found out I truly did have more than one girl besides Shirone… Well let's just say he wasn't too happy, but luckily I still had Shirone there to calm him down. Seriously that guy was almost completely insane! How on earth he managed to get a girlfriend himself I'll never know.

 _If anything he'll become another Modaga, freaking god of chaos…_

Sighing and rubbing my eyes I went back to what I was originally doing, before my dragon depression came in. Yes… dragon depression… Now most people don't know this but dragons are actually quite emotional. This is why they're trained at a young age to control their emotions; however for me… well my emotions kind of went out of whack. Mostly because of all the things that have happened in my life, and also because I'm still kind of human. Trust me my puberty was extremely horrifying for those around me… well besides Ophis whom I'd never yell at.

Still back to what I was doing, looking down at the desk in front of me I began to finish up my letter to my mother. Now while I could just give her a call, the things I would be writing about is a bit too much to take in all at once. At least with a letter she'd be able to re-read it. More than likely she'd also then show a lot of it to a bunch of other people. Not only for the information about Xilo and Dust, but also to embarrass me about my new princesses.

She's always like that… _At least she tells me things… unlike a certain dragon I know._ Recently I've been becoming quite frustrated with a certain void dragon. Kuros knows pretty much everything that I need to know. Or more specifically, everything that I want to know and not just things concerning the Darkwraiths. It also doesn't help that I've noticed how Ophis has become rather withdrawn lately. Well more than usual that is.

When I approached her about it, she said something about the old timer hiding too many things. She also said since he's attached to my arm, she couldn't really say what she was trying to do. Else he would easily get wind of what she was doing, I then corrected her by saying it was catch wind. Still you can imagine how worried I got after that. However I did agree with her and although I still trust him with my life… there are still too many things he's not telling us. Really he could've told us what he knew about the stronger Darkwraiths at least. Because based on what Hunter said about Dust… we had a right to be worried.

Breaking me from my thoughts was the sound of the office door opening. Turning around I saw Shirone and Lefay enter; both were wearing their respective white and yellow nightgowns… which were actually new, mostly because Ophis wanted to start color coating them for some reason. Confused I looked at a clock only to see it was about ten thirty.

 _Oops… didn't realize it was quite that late yet._ Indeed it would seem that I've been working off and on since seven. Really I should've finished it by now, but my train of thought just wasn't in it. Sighing I was about to speak when Lefay spoke up.

"Ro Kun you're a bit late getting to bed. Everyone else is ready to settle in but you're not there. And we think we know why." Blinking I became quite confused by that.

"What do you mean you know why? I've been off and on talking to Kuros and Masamune, while also trying to finish the letter to my mother."

Nodding her head Shirone spoke up. "Yes while we figured that out, there is also another reason. The same reason you've been coming later and later to bed these last two weeks. And really… while I know… Onii chan… offered you sound advice you shouldn't listen to everything he said. Remember Sona already slapped you once for calling yourself a failure. I'll slap you again if I really have to." Lefay nodded in agreement although looked at Shirone a bit confused.

"While I agree with that… when did she slap him exactly?" Shirone was about to answer when I quickly spoke up.

"It was when we confessed to each other, I was in a rut and she slapped me out of it… literally… Anyway I'm not thinking anything about that. I've just been feeling down, you know dragon depression? Well that and I've also been thinking too hard about what we should do about Xilo and Dust. Another issue is that we know barely anything about the Darkwraiths, and Kuros refuses to tell me anything. He sounds guilty about something each time I bring it up. Not to mention Ophis seems to also be getting more depressed by the day. Really all of this is starting to really get to me." At my words all three of us sighed before Shirone looked to have gained an idea.

"I think I know exactly what we can do to just unwind a bit. And though we might be extremely tired tomorrow, I think most of us have been waiting for this." Both me and Lefay looked at her confused, until she whispered something to Lefay causing her face to go scarlet. Then it was only me looking on in confusion.

"Okay what are we going to do?" She was about to answer with a mischievous smile when we hear a loud yell.

"Ophis!" It was Sona and for some reason she sounded very angry. Looking at each other for a second we all bolted our way to our shared room.

 **Now see, now, you can't just break lines see?**

 **[Oh no… please don't tell me she's gotten this bad?! AGAIN!]** Looking front of us we saw a red faced Sona glaring at a strangely smiling Ophis. It was a happy smile, yet it looked completely fake. However there was something a bit different about Sona… namely her hair color.

"Um… Sona why is your hair color dark purple?" Indeed, Sona now had very dark purple hair. Turning to me she became redder as she explained.

"Ophis and I don't know how or even why. But she somehow permanently changed my hair color to purple! She said so herself!"

Before I could say anything I heard a voice speak up behind me. "So she's gotten to this point eh?" Quickly we all turned around to see Red frowning in the doorway. Well everyone but Ophis who was now sitting on the bed and humming.

Quickly I questioned him. "You know Kuros said the same thing. What exactly are you talking about? Because honestly I've never seen her act like this and it's worrying the living daylights out of me!" Everyone but Sona nodded in agreement. Not that I blamed my devil princess… seeing how her hair color was changed. And she was rather peeved at this moment.

Sighing Red started speaking while Kuros manifested the dragon gear. "Well to be honest this is what happens when her dragon depression gets too bad." All of us could only stare in confusion as Kuros spoke up.

 **[Yeah we know how it sounds but this is actually the norm for her and… well just her. Originally because she was pretty much emotionless, she would change personalities when she actually did become depressed. Well that's part of the reason but you can get the idea. But now because of your help this shouldn't be as bad as last time… shouldn't…]** Red actually shuddered before speaking.

"Oh yeah… last time was awful! Remember when for some reason all the gods decided to give each of their little sections of the world famines? And that she came here to some sort of cinnamon treat, and there wasn't any because of that?"

 **[Oh yeah… that's when she revealed herself… by changing the god of the bibles hair color pink. She also went and trapped Odin in a medieval gay bar! There's a reason he twitches nervously each time she's near him! And let's not even get started on Ra or Zeus!]** The more they talked the more worried the rest of us became.

 _Still…_ _The gods are scared of her because of the pranks she pulled when she was depressed? For some reason that makes no sense yet at the same time makes perfect sense._ Sighing I turned towards Ophis who was now asleep and curled into a cute little ball.

"Let me guess… she also sleeps more right?" Both Red and Kuros affirmed my question making me sigh. "What could've made her this way? I know right now everyone is feeling pretty awful, but why is Ophis like this in particular?" At my question, both Shirone and Vali who was wearing a silver nightgown looked at each other before turning back to me.

Vali then spoke up with a sad smile. "To be honest I think it's because this is all still new to her. I mean she's just barely figured out she's an elder void dragon. Worse yet it was when she was almost killed by a nether lord. Plus let's not even bring into play the fact that she might actually have had parents at one point. To be honest I think she's fairly confused by everything else she's discovering."

Nodding her head Shirone picked up where Vali left off. "Yeah and really I can't even begin to understand what she's feeling. Also I don't think it helped when you sent her back here, when you knew she couldn't return to help you. Truly I think another problem is that she's also starting to feel useless." Guilt gripped at me as I realized that I'm partially at fault.

"Damn it… I didn't mean to make her feel that way. After all it isn't true, she is very helpful, and I just wanted to keep her safe…" Everyone gave me sad smiles at my words while we drifted off into silence. However eventually I came up with a wonderful idea. "You know what… while it's true that we shouldn't waste time right now, it is also true that we have too much stress and issues that we can't exactly focus. This goes for Rias' group as well. I'm also including your peerage So Chan. So I'm thinking that we need at least three days of rest."

Looking at me with a raised eyebrow Sona quickly questioned me. "What exactly do you have in mind? Plus what's with the So Chan?" Grinning I put a finger to my lips while winking.

"You'll just have to see for yourself. As for the nickname… well all of you call me Ro Kun so I'm coming up with pet-names for all of you." While they blushed I dug out my phone and quickly dialed up something before putting it to my ear. After a couple of seconds someone spoke on the other end. Then with a grin I started speaking. "Yes this is Rodrick Booker and I'd like to make some reservations."

* * *

 **Now see, now, you can't just break lines see?**

 _The Spectator_

* * *

It was two days later when everyone was gathered together in front of a large spa and hotel. In their arms were personal item and affects. The place was located somewhere in Hokkaido (Or is it Hokaido?).

"Welcome back to the Hinnamori Spa and Resort Booker Sama!~" In front of them were many female and male greeters bowing to them. What's more they were all different kinds of Yokai. At this Jing walked over to Rodrick and spoke to him in confusion.

"While I don't mind going to the spa to finally relax… I must ask how you managed to afford all of this. Not to mention I didn't know there was another place besides Kyoto that still had Yokai." At his question everyone but the oldest members of Rodrick's group, turned to him for the answer.

Rodrick happily answered with a grin. "Well it was a year ago… you see I actually ended up saving enough money to buy the entire resort. I may have also extorted a whole lot of cash out of Azazel in order to do it. Serves the moron right." Though that last part was said underneath his breath everyone but Vali and Ophis sweat dropped. "Anyway after that this had pretty much become my family's private spa. As such it should be no surprise that we have Yokai running it instead of humans. Besides that I thought it was an excellent way to get us over our funk."

This had actually gotten everyone to smile at least a little bit, although Li, Ravel, and Rias still looked rather down. But what else was to be expected? Still eventually they were all showed around the place. There were six different spas. One for just males, one for just females, two for mixed bathing, and two for families. At the mix bathing a lot of girls looked at both Issei and Rodrick. Though technically the only ones really capable of using the family one was Red, Mittelt, and Fay.

Mostly because the two of them were actually secretly engaged, and Fay at this point was pretty much their child. But no one actually knew about that yet, because like I said… it was a secret. Still once everyone was shown their rooms, which only amounted to ten rooms in total. Mostly thanks to the fact a lot of them would be sharing rooms. They all got dressed into some blue and white striped spa kimonos. After that they all went to relax a bit in the game room before heading to the spa. Already the different couples had decided when they got to use the mixed bathing area.

However there was some tension brewing between a certain pawn and Rodrick. "You want me to go get you something to drink Kaichou? Or perhaps something to eat?" Saji a young man with blonde hair and grey eyes, and also Sona's newest four piece pawn was trying to get her attention. You see he had a sizeable crush on her, though it bordered on stalker.

Sighing Sona looked up from her game of chess to her pawn. "I'm fine Saji; now please let me and Ro Kun play in peace." At this point the only reason Rodrick didn't say anything was out of respect for Sona. However at her words Saji felt like he shattered into pieces.

"Ro Kun…." In just one little nickname he felt his world shift out from under him. _No! I was supposed to get her attention! And then eventually impregnate her!_ He then glared at Rodrick heatedly who began twitching. _It's his fault! But wait doesn't he already have Ophis and Koneko?! Why is Kaichou also with him?!_

"Saji if you don't stop glaring at me I'll pluck out your eyes to make you stop."

Blinking at the threat he growled before retorting. "Ha! I don't think someone as violent as you should be with Kaichou! Besides you're unfaithful what with all the other girls you have! Plus it was one of them that turned Kaichou's hair purple! The very one sitting on your lap as you play with Kaichou!" Oh yeah… another thing was that Sona decided to keep her hair the way it is. Mostly because she actually took a liking to it. Still at his words Ophis actually hissed at him making Saji back up a bit.

However before Sona could chastise her new pawn Rodrick spoke up. "Saji… while I respect and love Sona dearly… I can't let you just insult me like that despite being her pawn. But seeing how you still are her pawn, I'll give you one warning to back off. Mostly because I know she'll come up with a punishment later. But here's your warning… insult me, insult any of my girls, or bother Sona about this again and I will beat the ever living devil out of you. Do you understand?" At this point Rodrick was directing so much bloodlust at him, that Saji turned pale as he nodded.

At those words all of it disappeared as Rodrick smiled at Saji. "Good, now why don't you go find something else to do?" With another nod Saji turned around stiffly and walked off mechanically. Sona sighed heavily at what just happened before apologizing.

"Sorry Ro Kun, Ophis Chan. Really he's not normally like this, but I guess he thought this was a good time to get with me. Still it doesn't excuse his actions, and I've told him multiple times that I'm taken. But it seems as if his crush on me is still there." Smiling Rodrick was about to comfort her when Ophis spoke up.

"We could always change his hair pink, take photos, and then put them on the internet. It'd be like the time I did it to the dragon hating god, only with photos instead of paintings. And electronic devices instead of pigeons." At this both chess players looked at her with bulging eyes. "Still I'd like to know how that old, hoary, ancient, decrepit, rickety, worn-out, dragon Kuros knew about that incident when he only came during the Christian pantheon civil war."

Once they got over the long sentence she used to describe how old Kuros was. Both Sona and Rodrick agreed that Ophis had a point. At this Rodrick looked down at his left hand with narrowed eyes.

"Just what are you hiding?" As expected he received no answer. However he did hear some crying inside his head coming from the dragon. Apparently Kuros didn't like being described like that. Still while that was going on, Issei was actually reading a book which didn't involve naked women. That in itself was a miracle, but what's more was that Chirno was snuggled into his right side and Ravel surprisingly was on his left. Although not as close and was more just looking at the manga he was reading.

"So this is where Ophis San got the idea to color code themselves?" Nodding his head at Ravel's question he turned another page.

"Yeah, I was wondering where it came from. And to be honest this story is still weird, yet at the same time not all that bad. Really Y.B.W.R. is quite interesting. Everyone is basically named after a color while they fight evil shadow monsters. Still I wonder where she got this from?" At this Chirno giggled before answering.

"Actually it was one of the few times I went to the book store with her. It was a new series that she saw, and with one look she was hooked." Both Issei and Ravel made an Ahh sound before going back to the comic. Although Rias and Akeno looked ready to fry the two girls near him.

Grumbling Rias spoke up. "Why does he spend so much time with them? I thought that he liked more _mature_ looking girls?" While still saddened by her father's death, she was actually recovering rather quickly. Mostly thanks to her mother, her brother, Issei who tries his best to cheer her up, and even Ravel whom she could share her pain with. Still didn't stop her from getting jealous though whenever she was near Issei.

At her words Akeno gave her usual laugh before speaking. "It would seem we lost him to the loli's." Though she said that, there was a bit of an edge to her tone. Sighing both went back to their game of Ping-Pong. At the moment both were tied for two and the next point would make the winner.

"Sorry Akeno but I'll be winning this one."

Giggling at her Kings words as she smacked the ball back Akeno retorted. "Sorry but while you're good at chess, this is a completely different game." To the side Vali, Shirone, and Lefay watched as they kept batting the ball back and forth. Although Vali who called winner was starting to get annoyed.

"Will one of you just lose already?! This whole back and forth is starting to drive me up the wall!" Looking at their silver haired sister wife made both Shirone and Lefay sigh. Though used to her antics by now, both were still exasperated by her impatient nature.

To the side were Jing and Li. Both were still just trying to catch up on what they missed from each other's lives. Everyone else was also either talking, reading, or playing some sort of game. Eventually a female Tengu entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but it is time for dinner." Turning to her everyone gave some sort of acknowledgement before standing up. Following the Tengu they were eventually led to a large traditional dining area. Upon seeing the food both Ophis and Shirone dashed to their seats, making sure to leave a seat open for Rodrick. Seeing how it was their turn to sit next to him there were no complaints. Although Rias and Akeno glared at Chirno and Ravel who did the same for Issei.

Even Sakuya and Rosalia did the same for Ryu. Also another glare was sent at Rodrick from Saji, although he didn't say anything. He even turned away quickly after seeing Ophis' strange smile turn on him. Other unique groups include Red, Mittelt, and Fay whom was sitting on Red's lap. The last couple ended up being Jing and Li who was leaning her head on his shoulder. However before everyone could start eating the main host a male elf quickly spoke.

"I hope you all enjoy your meal and your stay. Although I would like to thank Booker Dono for allowing us to use his recipes." At that everyone turned to a sheepish looking Rodrick before the host continued. "I would also like to welcome two others who have decided to join all of you this evening. As well as the rest of your time here." Confused everyone once again turned to the one who planned this. Said planner looked just as confused until he heard a familiar voice.

"Rodrick Nii!" Surprised he got up as an almost flying Kunou slammed into him. "This one is so happy to see you!~" Still surprised Rodrick quickly questioned the young Kyuubi.

"Not that I'm not happy also but why are you here? And how did you find out about this?" Hearing some giggling from one the left entrances, everyone turned to see a beautiful woman walk in. She looked rather young with a voluptuous figure and long golden blonde hair with matching golden eyes. However the real clincher was that she had nine flowing fox tales, coming out of the bottom of her kimono. But even without that it was easy to see the resemblance between her and Kunou.

Still at her appearance Rodrick could say only one word. "Mother?" At that everyone who wasn't in the know, looked back and forth at Rodrick and the beautiful Kitsune he just called mother.

"It's good to see you again Yasaka Okaa san." At Ophis' words the now named Yasaka turned to her with a smile.

"It's good to see you again as well Ophi chan.~" She then turned her attention to the girls closest to Rodrick. "It is good to see you two again as well Val Chan, Le Chan." Grinning Vali got up to her feet and gave a wave.

"Nice to see you again as well Yasaka!~ Or should I call you the same thing Ophis does?" At that Yasaka was next to her in a flash and holding her hands with stars in her eyes.

Smiling brightly she spoke quickly. "So you really did get together with my little Rodrick as well! Wonderful this means what he told me about Le Chan and the other two is actually true. Speaking of which…" She then turned to last two girls of Rodrick's girls with a grin. "You two must be Sona and Shirone. Although I don't know why he said that you Sona had black hair, it's clearly purple." At that Sona slumped down into her seat.

"It actually was black until Ophis decided to recolor it… permanently somehow…"

Blinking in surprise Yasaka wasn't expecting that. "Ophi Chan changed your hair color? That doesn't really sound like something she'd do." At her words Red snorted in disagreement. Still at this point everyone was starting to relax a bit more around the adult Kitsune.

However Rias did have a question. "Yasaka San, are you the same Yasaka who runs the Yokai faction in Kyoto?" Quickly turning to Rias Yasaka smiled before nodding her head.

"Yep one and the same!~ And I'd recognize you anywhere, the younger sister of that siscon Sirzechs right?" At her words Rias felt a piece of herself break.

 _Is that really how the other faction leaders view my brother?_ Ignoring the now sulking Rias, Yasaka moved onto Sona.

"And as for you Sona, I've heard a lot about you from both my little Rodrick and your sister. Really I don't think they could've picked a nicer Maou for her job." Sona blinked at that before smiling and standing up.

"It's is great to meet you Yasaka Sama. Rodrick has told me quite a bit about you and it's nice to see you in per-"

She was quickly interrupted as Yasaka grabbed her in a tight hug. "Oh don't be too formal now. Just give a hug and call me something that has to do with mom. After all you're with my little Rodrick." Yasaka then turned to the rest of Rodrick's girls. "That goes for all of you as well. After all my little Rodrick couldn't have picked nicer girls." At the little Rodrick comments everyone couldn't help but start laughing at said Rodrick. At that point all he could do was groan, and slam his head onto his empty space next to his plate.

As she let Sona go the now purple haired girl slid to the floor. _Her hugs are almost as bad as Onee Sama's… Already I can see where Rodrick was getting at, when he said she was almost as bad as my sister._

* * *

 **Now see, now, you can't just break lines see?**

 _The Void King_

* * *

I couldn't believe it, my adopted mother actually showed up without saying anything to me. Currently she was sitting at the head of the table with Kunou on her left. She was also going about telling some of my more embarrassing stories, causing everyone to continue laughing at me.

"Then he messed up on his balance breaker, and turned into a small cute hatchling instead of a humongous reptile. It was so bad that we actually needed Azazel to come in to help fix it. And even then it took a week to finally sort out the mess!~ But that was mostly because we thought it was too cute and funny to end his transformation to quickly."

Ophis nodded her head with an actual smile. "I remember that, it was truly was both funny and really cute."

Sighing while everyone laughed at me, I looked around and saw that everyone seemed to being doing a bit better. Although I did stop on Kunou, mostly because when she found out that Ophis could change someone's hair color. She asked Ophis to change her hair color to grey; Kunou said it was because she wanted to match with me. However our Mother quickly vetoed it, but allowed Ophis to give her a small streak of grey on the left side of her bangs. At that point my mother also asked her for the same streak, Ophis gladly obliged.

It then got interesting when a few more of the girls asked for a bit of a color change. Li in memory of her late sister asked for pink hair fringes. Shirone actually asked for black fringes, while Ophis gave herself white ones. Mittelt even asked for a bunch of red streaks in her hair, while fay asked for the same. Lefay even asked for dark blue streaks. Vali decided that she wanted some black in her hair. Sona asked also asked for some of her black hair back. Chirno asked for white hair fringes as well to compliment her icy blue. And then finally Sakuya of all people asked for some purple.

Really I wasn't expecting that but looking at my girls; I had to say that the colors actually suited them. It definitely made them cuter in my opinion. Still I was smiling as all of that seemed to cheer Ophis up a bit. Well that along with the laughing and dinner.

Still she did have something to say about it. "While this is great, I think I still prefer Ro Kuns cooking. But then again these are his recipes and he's already mastered them." Chuckling I smiled while grabbing her in a one armed hug and kissing her forehead.

"Well I'm glad you think so Ophi Chan." Now blushing heavily she gave out a real smile. Glad that she was feeling much better I went back to eating. Or in actual reality… feeding both Shirone and Ophis, who kept giving me their own versions of sad eyes. And believe me; you have no idea how hard it is to resist those eyes.

"Ooh! How about I tell you the time where my little Rodrick found out that his personal plane was missing!~" I almost choked on my food at that. Mostly because that was a year and a half ago, and I was still having emotional troubles. So quickly thinking I barely managed to save what was left of my pride.

"Mother the end of that story was me finding out that Azazel stole it, and me beating the ever living daylights out of him. And that was only a month ago! Plus I actually used balance breaker to beat on him!" At that Vali started laughing as she remembered my reactions.

"Hahahaha! I remember that Dad never looked so bruised before. He even came to the faction meeting still bandaged up!"

At her words Rias spoke up confused. "Wait Dad?" Hearing question Vali smiled lightly before answering.

"Sorry I forgot some of you didn't know. Azazel is actually my adoptive father, again sorry for the mix up."

"And this one will marry him someday!" At those words everyone quickly turned to Kunou. "What?" Me and our mother could only shake our heads at her. But we didn't refute her claim, mostly because we thought if anyone could marry him, and keep a leash on the fallen it was Kunou. Really she already had him tied around her little finger; Azazel just didn't know it yet. Trust me we don't know how but she's able to get him to do anything she wants. It was also obvious that it would happen in ten to twelve years.

 _But when it does happen… and if he hurts her… there will be nothing in this world capable of saving him._ My plan may also include having Ms. Button join me, or was it Mrs. Buttons? _Meh I'll have to ask Kunou later._ Shaking my head from those thoughts I spoke up.

"Kunou I've told you before, that you should really not say some things out loud like that." She gave an adorable pout before speaking.

"But Rodrick Nii I don't say everything out loud!" A glint then appeared in her eye as she continued in an evil voice. "Plus I find that this one must stake her claim before anyone else does." I looked at her with surprise before turning to my mother. She was whistling innocently causing everyone to give her dry looks. Looking back at all of us she laughed nervously.

"What I'm just practicing my whistling." I doubt anyone one of us actually believed her, but we went back to talking and eating amongst ourselves anyway. Eventually we finished everything up, and went to the lounge room to relax before heading to the baths. Though when we all sat down, Kunou went out of her way to "tell" us how she became my bishop.

"So this one was kidnapped by one hundred ultimate stray devils! They wanted to use me as a bargaining chip to gain control of Kyoto. All hope seemed lost for this one, as well as for our home when Rodrick Nii broke into the fortress they were hiding in. With quick and graceful moves he quickly started to cut them all down. However as a last ditch effort, the leader grabbed me and held me at knife point. Moving as fast as he could Rodrick Nii shot the leader, but not fast enough as he stabbed this one in the chest. That was when my wonderful Rodrick Nii revived me with one of his bishop pieces!"

Sighing I spoke up at that. "Kunou… your story is becoming less inconsistent. Last time you told it there were only forty stray devils." Blushing heavily while everyone laughed at her she waved her arms frantically.

"Yeah but you were still so amazing this one couldn't help but add embellishment." Shaking her head our mother spoke up.

"That still doesn't mean you should change the story so much. If anything you should add in ten jealous fallen angels next time. With twenty angry true angels." While Kunou looked at her with stars in her eyes everyone else stared at them blankly. Really if they were wondering where Kunou got most of her personality from before well… they probably weren't wondering now.

Still that left me to tell the truth. "Kunou while it was true that you were kidnapped, that I did come to save you, and that you were actually stabbed most of what you said were exaggerated. In truth you had escaped your caretakers as usual and ran off to the park. There a group of five weak stray devils found you and took you. It also wasn't a fortress… it was an abandoned factory. You did get it right where you said they wanted Kyoto. But I really didn't try very hard against them. Plus the last one was a coward who tried using you as a shield, but messed up and stabbed you in the back. That's when I killed him brutally and revived you."

Really I couldn't tell you how angry I was at seeing Kunou die like that. But I got major satisfaction from mangling the guy's body, and leaving him just alive enough to know that I resurrected my adopted sister. That's when I shot him in the face thus ending his life. That was also when Kunou accepted me as her new older brother, and began to worship me as a superhero. Hence why the story got more farfetched each time she told it. Didn't help that our mother kept giving her more ideas to add to it.

Still when I was done telling the real story we all heard crying. "That's just beautiful how you went and saved your sister like that Booker San." Turning around we saw Asia crying her eyes out. At that point I couldn't help but pinch the bridge of my nose. After that we all finally entered the spas, Masamune also joined in after she materialized her human body. Though I was surprised by how far along she was on her pregnancy. We were also worried that the hot baths wouldn't be good for her at this stage.

Thankfully her words quickly alleviated our worries. "Don't worry too much!~ Our little Masarune will be just fine, after all she's part dragon." Though it was nice to know that she was having a daughter, I was quickly dragged by my girls to one of the mixed bathing areas. Of course my mother was enthusiastic about the whole thing.

"Have fun all of you, and remember to give me grandbabies!~" Ignoring the laughter we all put on towels and entered the hot water. All as one we sighed in contentment. Though Ophis went deeper into the water and started swimming in the huge bath. Eventually only the top of her head and her eyes were visible. Although I had to say it was kind of funny seeing her annoyed look. And although we could only see bubbles, I could guess that she was complaining about being to short.

After a bit Vali spoke up with a grin. "Alright now that we've relaxed a bit how about a little fun. After all it's been a while since we've made love and Le Chan has yet to do it!~" At her words Lefay turned red along with the other girls. Although I saw no disagreement from them, but Lefay looked nervous as Ophis quickly made her way back to us.

Seeing this I wrapped an arm around her. "If you don't want to I won't force you. Really just move at your own pace." At my words she smiled and took off her towel.

"Thanks but… I think I actually want to do this. After all I've already decided to stay with you, so why not just seal the deal."

* * *

 _ **Lemon scene! Warning to all of those under eighteen! (S/N Still not reading this crap!)(J/N It's not crap!)**_

 _ **Rodrick/Lefay!**_

* * *

Deciding it was now time I put my hands on her bare shoulders, and gave her a deep kiss. Pushing my tongue into her mouth I also started kneading her medium small chest. I knew she was enjoying it as she started to moan. When she was out of breath she pulled back, I just smirked as I lifted her up a bit and started suckling her right nipple. Quickly it grew hard in my mouth as her moans became louder. Then while bracing her with my right arm I reached down with my left. Quickly I began rubbing her down making her gasp for a second.

"Oh Ro Kun!~" Her breathing quickened along with her moans as I put a single finger into her. Being extra careful not to rip her hymen I pumped it in and out of her. Biting her lower lip she tried not to be too loud seeing how the Female bathing area was right next to ours. The male one was also to the right. Still her shivering and the quick breaths coming from her nose told me what I needed to know.

Chuckling as I stopped sucking on her I spoke softly. "So I see you like it when I do this." Giving me a playful glare she was about to say something as I bit down on her left nipple. Her eyes widened as she let out a loud yelp.

"R-Ro Kun! Don't tease m-me like this!" Grinning I flicked her nipple with my tongue as her back arched. Behind me I could hear my other girls talking quietly about my improvement. Ignoring them for now I moved my left thumb up and began rubbing her clit. No longer capable of keeping in her cries of pleasure Lefay stopped biting her lip. Instead she just let it all out. Her cries only made me do everything harder. "Ro- Ro Kun I- I think I'm-!" She then arched backwards as she came, when she was done she leaned into me panting hard. However we weren't quite done.

Grabbing underneath both her thighs now, I pulled her up next to me while I aligned my cock with her opening. Smiling at me she wrapped her arms around my neck to help support herself. Though I did have a stray thought towards what Arthur would've done to me, if he was alive to find out I was having sex with his sister. I also had one about what Hunter would do to me if he knew I was going to have sex with Shirone again. I had quickly filed those under of never telling Hunter in this life, and Arthur in the next.

Still I had to ask Lefay if she was ready. "Now I know what you've said before, but I just want to make sure you're in this one hundred percent. I love you and I don't want you to have any regrets."

Giggling she gave me her answer. "Thanks I know you're just being considerate but I want this. And besides the stories the others told me make me believe that beyond a doubt, this is worth it." I couldn't help but glance at the others who quickly turned away from me.

 _Don't know why I'm surprised. I really should've expected this._ Sighing quickly I turned back to Lefay with a smile. Then giving her a quick kiss I started to push my way into her. She was tight and she winced as I made my way in. Eventually meeting a barrier I knew what was going to happen next. So I quickly kissed her deeply and pushed my way passed her hymen. Her eyes widened for a second as I took her virginity. But she quickly shut them, while tears of pain dripped from them.

Seeing this I quickly acknowledged it was more painful for her than it was for Shirone. Seeing blood flow into the water before it was swept away by the current I waited. After a while she broke our kiss before smiling at me. Although she still had a few tears on her face.

"Thank you for waiting, I really didn't expect it to be that bad." Smiling I shook my head before giving her another kiss before licking her tears off; I then began to move her up and down my shaft slowly. As she got used to the feeling of having me inside of her, Lefay began to breathe heavily as I slowly went faster. Grunting in exertion I could feel Lefay's insides clamp down on me as I pumped into her. Truly this was highly pleasurable for the both of us as I moved faster and faster.

It wasn't long before I felt something build up inside me, but I held back waiting for my loveable mage to cum first. At that point I was moving quite fast and hitting her deep within her core. Looking at her face I could see her tongue out a bit and sweat pouring down her face. Her expression was becoming droopy as well.

Grinning I quickly latched onto her mouth and began wrestling with her tongue. After just a few more moments, I felt Lefay constrict herself around me as she arched backwards and let out a yell. Unable to hold it in anymore either I quickly released my load into her. Both of us now breathing heavily she let go of my neck to wrap her arms around me.

Then leaning her head on my chest she spoke. "Thank you Ro Kun, I really do love you." Slipping my hands out from under her thighs I quickly hugged her back.

"I love you as well my lovely magician, and I promise to take care of you." With a few tears of joy she looked up at me with a smile before giving me a kissed filled with love. Not the kind we were giving each other during our recent session. No that was filled with lust this… this felt completely different. Eventually when we finally parted I turned around only for Ophis to jump me with a grin.

"Now it's time for the rest of us Ro Kun.~" Laughing I quickly gave her a kiss before replying.

"Well then we should get started."

* * *

 **Now see, now, you can't just break lines see? (S/N And I'm back)**

 _The Red Emperor_

* * *

 _Thank goodness they finally stopped!_ I was currently sitting in the male's bath with all the other guys. Well besides Red and Rodrick. Rodrick for obvious reasons which just ended, and Red because he was in the family bath with Fay and Mittelt. This just left the rest of us males, however we didn't number all that much. In fact if I counted right there were only six guys in total. Well technically seven if you counted Itachi who was on Ryu's head at the moment. Still that only left five guys on this side of the baths.

Speaking of which… "Yo O'Dyna San why are you still wearing those bandages on your face?" Questioning Jing was a nosy Saji while the rest of us just watched.

Groaning in frustration Jing answered him. "As I told before it's none of your business." Shaking my head and trying to lower my… ahem stiff rod I couldn't help but think of Chirno.

 _Wonder if she's enjoying the baths at the moment. I mean this is warm water and she is an Ice fairy._ Really she was the one I was worrying about during this trip. Because while I knew the rest of us would be fine. Chirno never seemed to really like the heat that much. And as her boyfriend I must do what I can to make her happy. It was then that I had a stray thought. _I wonder what I'd be like to have sex with her…_ At that I quickly slapped myself. _No! You can't think like that right now! You've only been together for two weeks! Plus you must be a gentleman! Remember what Rodrick said!_

 **{Calm down partner! While I find it nice how you're trying to be perfect for your fairy. You don't have to force yourself to not have those kinds of thoughts. After all it's your duty to look at her like that while not going overboard, after all she is your girlfriend.}** Calming myself down I agreed with Ddraig on this, after all I figured if I didn't Chirno might just think I didn't find her beautiful. And I did! Really I don't know what it was but she had this certain beautiful grace about her. Plus while she was a loli she had some good curves on her sides and thighs. Plus her dress was actually rather pretty now that I think of it.

"Issei San you're starting to drool a bit." My thoughts about my lovely fairy were interrupted by Kiba, who was looking at me funny. Realizing that I still had that bad habit, I quickly rubbed my mouth before laughing sheepishly.

"Sorry but the sounds Rodrick and his so called "princesses" were making got me thinking. Only about Chirno though seeing how she's my girlfriend. Also thanks for telling me about the drool, that's one bad habit I need to lose quickly. Don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." Nodding his head he gave me an awkward smile before Saji started yelling.

"I just can't believe he actually did it with Kaichou! I was the one who was supposed to pop her cheery!" Me, Jing, and Kiba quickly gave him deadpanned looks. Because really… that's not something you're supposed to say out loud like that. Especially about someone else's lover. Sure me, Matsuda, and Motohama used to talk about girls and other things like that all the time. But never about a girl, who was already taken, complain about how jealous we were yes. But never things like that, it's part of our perverted trio code. Also I didn't really say anything about me and Chirno just really a small hint.

So trying to snuff out Saji's fire I spoke. "You do realize how rude that is right? Plus this isn't the first time they've done it." Saji seemed to break down at that, leaving the rest of us to shake our heads.

 **{Man do I feel sorry for Sona, he is a handful alright. I sure am glad that Rodrick changed you for the better partner.}** I didn't even acknowledge that half compliment half insult. Instead I decided that I had enough time in the bath and got up.

Seeing me leaving Jing talked to me. "Had enough already?" Nodding my head he shrugged. "Each their own I guess." Rolling my eyes I went to the lockers and dried myself off. Then putting on my robe I left to head to the lounge. However when I got there I didn't expect to see Ravel fanning a sweaty Chirno. Worried I ran over to the couch they were sitting on.

"Hey what's wrong with her?!" Surprised at my presence Ravel gave a cute yelp before turning to me.

Blushing a bit in embarrassment she told me what happened. "You don't have to worry too much. See was being a bit reckless and stayed in the hot water too long. In fact she decided to get out five minutes ago. But fainted from the heat before she could get out. I ended up volunteering to get her to someplace she could cool down for a bit." She then gave a small sigh before continuing. "I told her she should've gotten out at the twenty to thirty minute mark! But did she listen? No she had to try and make it a competition. I guess this is just what she gets for trying to go beyond her limits as an ice fairy."

Sweat dropping a bit I knew what Ravel said was one hundred percent true. A really remarkable description of Chirno's usual antics. Really I may love the girl but did she have to turn everything into a competition? Sighing I shook my head before smiling at Ravel.

"Well thanks for helping her out anyway; really I appreciate you looking out for her." Blushing at me words she nodded her head. Still smiling I sat in between Chirno's head and Ravel, while putting my fairy's head on my lap. I then began to just gently rub Chirno's head while Ravel kept fanning. It was then that I remember what Chirno had said after the fight with Dust. Grinning I put an arm around Ravel; she gave a small yelp of surprise but didn't actually say anything.

 **{Wow… smooth move partner… smooth moves…}** It was at this time that Yasaka showed up with an overheated Kunou. Worried I quickly asked her what happened.

She gave out a sigh before answering. "Kunou had decided to accept Chirno Chan's challenge. So she as well stayed in longer than what she could handle. I swear even if we Kitsune do have fox fire we aren't immune to extreme heats. I don't remember how many times I've told her this." She then picked up another paper fan from a table and went to sit down on a chair. A loopy eyed Kunou sitting on her lap while Yasaka fanned her. At this me and Ravel couldn't help but look at each other and shake our heads.

 _It would seem as if we have two very similar girls in our group._ It was then that Mittelt, Red, and Fay showed up. However Fay looked completely fine as she sat down between her new guardians. Although she quickly questioned us on why, Chirno and Kunou were like the war they were.

"Why is Chirno nee san and Kunou nee san like that?" Giving out another exasperated sigh the adult Kitsune answered her.

"It's because they had a competition to see who could stay in the longest. Unlike you who was smart and left when you weren't too badly heated up." At her words Fay cocked her head to the side cutely before speaking.

"But I'm a hellhound… heat doesn't affect me." At that Rodrick's mother gave out a sheepish laugh.

"Oh right sorry dear I kind of forgot about that." I myself didn't mention that I too had forgotten. Mostly because when one thought of a hellhound, they imagined giant flaming black wolves. Not cute and adorable Fay who seemed to really love ice-cream. Although one of the times she actually went out, she bit the arm of a pickpocket and called him a bad sinner. She then tried to drag him into an alley. When asked why she said she was sending him to hell.

Yeah… everyone became a bit wary of her after that. And also went out and bought as many books on hellhounds as possible. Luckily ever since Mittelt told her she's only allowed to send actual spirits down to hell, she stopped trying. Much to everyone's relief and joy, especially Red's and Mittelt's. Really with the death of Fay's mother, it was left to them to try and teach her everything her mother would've. It was at this time that everyone eventually began to pile in. Although Rodrick and his girl's looked a bit tired, even if they seemed to be glowing with happiness. One guess as to why that was.

However we also had to tell them what happened to Chirno and Kunou as well. When we mentioned Kunou Rodrick seemed to slump over in defeat.

"We've told her many times that she's not immune to heat. But she keeps insisting that if she spends enough time around high temperatures, that she'll someday become immune. Although… while we'll never say this out loud… it does seem to be proving true. Her heat tolerance is actually greater than it should be at her age at least." He then sighed again before finding a large couch and sitting on it. A second later Ophis and the now renamed Shirone sat down on his lap. Although they moved over a bit when Lefay sat down as well, Vali then took his left arm and Sona his right.

But I did notice that all five of them winced in slight pain, or in Lefay's case a medium amount of pain. At this Saji who sat on a chair to against the far wall glared at Rodrick. I could only imagine that would be a problem sooner or later. But I had to say that Sakuya, looked particularly sexy when she walked in still slightly damp. Although I did force myself to only look for a split second. As Ryu sat down still with Itachi on his head, Sakuya sat on his right with Rosalia on his left.

It actually made me wonder if Ryu had done the deed with Sakuya. _Or for that matter… what about Red and Mittelt?_ Shaking my head from those thoughts, I just went back to hugging Ravel and comforting Chirno. I was however surprised that Ravel didn't move when everyone came in. I also noticed that every now and then Rias and Akeno would glare at us.

 _I wonder what that's all about._ At my question I heard Ddraig laugh, but he didn't answer me when I asked him what was funny. _Lazy dragon…_ Still about twenty minutes later I was glad when Chirno finally woke up. But she jolted up pretty fast making herself dizzy. Worried I quickly garbed her around her shoulders and slowly brought her back down.

"Issei Kun what happened?"

Shaking my head I then answered her. "Let's just say you decided to quit your little competition a bit too late. You fainted in the baths, thankfully Ravel Chan here help you out. But you still gave me quite a fright when I saw you." Looking guilty she quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry you two. But I wanted to see if I could last long enough to take an enjoyable bath with the two of you." At her words me and Ravel blushed, while Chirno was only slightly blushing. Still both of us didn't say anything about it, but I could see Ravel thinking about something. This only made her blush a bit more… shaking my head I just went back to rubbing Chirno's head which made her smile. "That feels nice Issei Kun.~ Also Before I fall back asleep it's okay if you want to sleep with us Ravel Chan…" Chirno then fell back asleep with a light and quiet snore.

Shaking my head I looked around me to see that the youngest of our group had actually fallen asleep. Or in Kunou's case stayed asleep. I even noticed that Li, Ophis, and Shirone had fallen back asleep. To be honest I still wasn't used to calling Koneko that, but she said that's her real name so that's what we're calling her. Looking around even more I saw that Asia was starting to nod off a bit. Noticing this Rodrick spoke up albeit a bit quietly.

"Well seeing how everyone's starting to fall asleep here, I think we should go to bed and then discuss what to do next in the morning." Everyone who was still awake quickly agreed to that before heading off to their rooms. Even I picked up Chirno in a bridal carry before walking off to our room. Although to my surprise Ravel was following us.

"I think I'll take Chirno up on her offer…" Smiling I didn't say anything just led us all to our room and sat Chirno down. I then left the room so Ravel could change them both. I also went to the nearest bathroom to change. After I got back both were changed and I laid down between them. Chirno on my right and Ravel on my left, Ravel had fallen asleep while she waited. But both seemed to unconsciously snuggled up to me as I wrapped my arms around them.

 _You know… Rodrick was completely right. Not just about the whole reining in my pervertedness, but also just relaxing here for a few days._

 **{Yep it seems as if you have an amazing king partner. Although I can't help but feel as if something important is happening back home.}**

 _What do you mean by that? We're only gone for three days what could happen?_ At my own words I winced. _Okay I really shouldn't have said that._ Hearing a snort of agreement from Ddraig as he went to sleep I looked at Chirno then to Ravel. And I had to once agree with Rodrick. "Loli's are quite nice to snuggle up with." I then hoped that he wouldn't find out about that comment and make fun of me for it. Heaven's know I've made fun of him for being a Lolicon. Still smiling at them I couldn't help but kiss their foreheads before finally going to sleep.

* * *

 **Now see, now, you can't just break lines see?  
**

 _The Spectator_

* * *

Meanwhile Ddraig's prediction was turning out to be true. "Sorry for the inconvenience but both us the OR.C. club and the student council have gone on a small vacation. We'll be back in three days… what in the lord's name is going on!" Standing in front of the door to the O.R.C club were two strangely dressed girls. Both wore some kind of skin tight suit, with a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. The unitards also had pauldrons. On their hands were fingerless gloves that extended to their biceps, and finally they both wore thigh-high boots.

Although one was a shorter girl with light brown hair and violet eyes. She also had her hair tied into twin tails held together by blue scrunches, and from what I could see had on The other girl was a bit taller and had chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. She also had a crucifix around her neck. The one who spoke though was the shorter girl.

Sighing the blue haired girl answered her. "Apparently Irina… we have just barely missed them. Still this could prove troublesome… especially seeing how we need permission to operate here as members of the church. But with both heiresses gone… along with this Booker character… I guess we just need to call the higher ups and ask what to do." Pouting the girl named Irina sighed.

"I guess you're right Xenovia… but this is just disappointing, especially seeing how my old friend just happens to be on vacation as well! Just what are the chances of that happening?!" Xenovia not really caring just shrugged.

"Well I guess we better check into some hotel, we'll be here for quite a while it seems." Sighing Irina nodded her head, before both of them started making their way from the building. Unfortunately none of them noticed a certain Abysswalker, and blonde former exorcist watching them leave.

Humming in thought Walker dropped down from the rook and looked at the note. "It's unfortunate, but it would seem we'll have to delay our plans. Though I'm sure master Xilo will understand, Kokabiel might be a bit difficult. What do you think Jeanne?" Dropping next to him Jeanne, now in a clean and unmarked outfit nodded to him before speaking.

"I think you're right, but I must mention again how I don't like working with that psychopath." Sighing Walker nodded his head before speaking up.

"Neither do I, but you can't argue that he's useful. I just hope we can curve his bloodlust when this is all over." Turning around he started making his way down the stairs. "I truly hope that about all who join us. But it's not as if we can change someone's personality in just one day of meeting them."

Giggling Jeanne quickly agreed with him. "Yeah you have a point, but I guess we just need to keep trying. Although… do we have to work with Faylen on this? He kind of creeps me out, especially with the way he's always following behind us." Narrowing his eyes Walker turned to the new school buildings roof, where Faylen was watching them critically.

"I don't like him either; I just know that he's going to cause trouble. But for the moment we just need to tolerate him." Sighing heavily Jeanne nodded her head as they left school grounds.

* * *

 **Omake! Summoning training part one: Wrong Story!**

 _The Void King_

Deciding that I needed to learn how to practice my summoning I went to the woods. You know just in case I summoned someone to big. So biting my right thumb I made a circle of blood on my left hand. Then sending some chakra to it I quickly slammed my hand down on the ground. There was a large puff of smoke, but soon after I heard someone coughing. Then I heard the voice of a young boy.

"Hey what gives?! I swear if this is Sasuke playing some kind of prank I'll kill you!" Blinking at the name my eyes widened.

 _Sasuke! Oh please don't tell me I somehow summoned Naruto!_ Eventually the smoke cleared and I saw someone who clearly wasn't the orange clothed and blonde haired ninja. No instead his outfit consisted of a pair of thick pants stuffed into black boots. He was also wearing a grey long sleeved shirt, with a high collar that also acted as a face mask. Then over it he wore a black trenchcoat, which also had a hood which he had up. On his hands were black leather gloves, with metal plates on them for protection.

Then attached to his back was a container that had five handles sticking out of the end. The container was two feet long and about six inches wide. This suggested that the blades it held were both short and thin. Then finally he had on a mask which covered his eyes and cheeks. It was white with red and black lines for decoration. But the eyes had yellow lenses covering them.

Upon seeing me he quickly spoke up. "Okay… you're clearly not Sasuke. Or really anyone else that I know, that saying who are you? And what am I doing here, answer quickly and me Hermit and my long time friend Kurama might not hurt you." Surprised at his words I quickly became confused but decided to answer anyway.

"Well I'm actually Rodrick Booker, the new summoner for the spirit foxes. Although I can tell that you're human so I don't know why you're here." He seemed taken aback before he grew silent for a moment. Then he started laughing before answering.

"My friend Kurama had just told me that your summoning was targeting him. And seeing how he's sealed in this body's gut, I we both came to the call. Still you should summon his old friend Kuyari and tell her that he is indisposed at the moment. That way she can strike his name off the list of summonables at the moment. He also had just told me, to tell you, to tell her, hi for him. And if that's it we'll be going back to our day to day lives of confusing the crap out of everyone around us." He then poofed into smoke leaving me there more confused than ever.

"You know… Naruto suddenly makes a lot more sense at the moment…"

* * *

 **Character sheet… Invalid no fights present to draw data from…**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

 **Judan: There was this chapter better?**

 **Slayer: You pulled in my Hermit character for an Omake… I think it's best to leave that opinion to the readers.**

 **Hermit: Yeah I'll say. I can already tell that this messed up my whole schedule.**

 **Irina: At least you had someone to greet you!**

 **Xenovia: Yeah just why did we have to arrive to see everyone missing!**

 **Judan: Because I just this chapter to have everyone improve their relationships as well as just calm down a bit. Really the way they were going could've made them self-destruct.**

 **Slayer: He does have a point, with the deaths of so many love ones they needed to find a way just relax, take a moment, and find a way to just move on.**

 **Rodrick: Right so with a nice time to just settle down at the spa, they can then jump back into the fray rested up.**

 **Shadow: Still I wonder what my older brother is planning… Meh not my problem!~**

 **Judan: He's trying to kill you.**

 **Shadow: I'll just add him to the list. Ooh! He's number nine thousand and one! Which means…**

 **Everyone: Don't you dare!**

 **Shadow: It's over nine thousand!**

 **Everyone: ARGH!**

 **Shadow: What?! It was completely legitimate reason to say that!**

 **Slayer: Could you just finish this up Hermit.**

 **Hermit: Okay… Now thi-**

 **Modaga: Hold on! I haven't said anything useful yet!**

 **Hermit: No… No… NO! It's spreading! I can't believe he can follow me here!**

 **Judan: Yes… well there's nothing any of us can do anymore. This is just the way he is now.**

 **Hermit: Why? Just… Why?!**

 **Shadow: I know how you feel but you just need to finish this right now.**

 **Hermit: Okay… this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**

 **Modaga: And make sure to stay youthful!**

 **Hermit: Okay I'm going to kill you!**

 **Modaga: But that's Un-youthful!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Judan: You're still laughing aren't you?**

 **Slayer: Hahahahaha!**

 **Shadow: Ahahahaha!**

 **Judan: I thought you said you'd stop on chapter thirteen!**

 **Shadow: I know after this chapter we'll stop!**

 **Slayer: Yeah it is chapter thirteen after all.**

 **Walker: They have a point you know?**

 **Judan: Shut it Abysswalker!**

 **Ophis: Again I have to ask is it always like this? Because this is getting old.**

 **Shadow: I give you the same answer without saying the same words, and then move onto reviews.**

 **Slayer: Well I guess that's it for now, thanks for the support even after that mess up. Hahaha!**

 **Judan: Stop it!**

 **Shadow: Make us!**

 **Judan: I can't… it won't end up well for me if I do. It just never ends up well for me.**

 **Ophis: True but this chapter should be interesting for everyone. Isn't that right Kuros?**

 **Kuros: Hehehe… yeah… But it could be more interesting right?**

 **Everyone: (Stare…)**

 **Kuros: Ahem… Well seeing how we don't have any new people here, and also seeing how we have no reviews I'll just do the disclaimer.**

 **Ophis: Sorry but I'm doing it. We here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality buildings concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

 **Kuros: Oh yeah… one last thing while no lemon scene or anything like that here. Things will be getting kind of dark and mature. Just saying…**

* * *

 **Official pairings:**

 **Rodrick: Ophis, Shirone, Sona, Vali, Lefay, Grayfia…**

 **Issei: Chirno, Ravel, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Irina, Kuroka, Kiryuu…**

 **Red: Mittelt, secret…**

 **Ryu: Sakuya,** **Rosalia…**

 **Allen: Asia, Gabriel…**

 **Kuros: Masamune, Kuyari…**

 **Walker: Jeanne…**

 **Jing: Li**

* * *

 **Character sheet… Invalid no fights present to draw data from…**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ **= Masamune**

' _ **Hello'**_ **= Murasame**

 _Hello=_ Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: An unlucky number for Ophis and Kuros.

 _The Void king_

* * *

So… where to begin? Well let me just start off by saying that today originally started off pretty good. Although the girls did complain a bit about being sore, and being me I apologized profusely… and then got tackled in a large group hug, and had them once again say they were fine with it all. It was starting to become a regular norm with all of us. After that we all got dressed and went off to eat breakfast. This time Sona was on my left and Shirone on my right. Next mealtime it would be Sona on my right and Vali on my left.

Then Lefay on left and Vali on my right, then Ophis on my left, then we start again. We also ended up doing this for our bedding arrangement. Originally I of course apologized and then got glared at by all of them. It was actually a lot scarier than you might think. After all… I could never raise a hand against any of them. Unless I absolutely had to like in training, or they were about to do something incredibly stupid. But seeing how that last one was mostly me I wasn't too worried about that.

 _You know thinking back… I think I actually have to agree with what Issei said. I'm actually rather whipped aren't I?_ In my head I heard some repressed laughter from Kuros before sending him a mental message of hate. That got him to shut up quickly. But yeah on that note I've actually been rather angry with him, so much so that I don't even want to talk to him. It all started last night when I asked him how he knew about Ophis' depressed… _tendencies_ … You know what I got? No answer, he was completely silent. Even when I went in there to talk to him directly he had somehow disappeared!

It was now safe to say that I'm about as angry with him, as Ophis is. But I do feel sorry for poor Masamune; she's been forced to pretty much deal with the both of us. Even when she's outside she still has a slight mental connection to me. In fact because of this she's been spending quite a bit of time outside, mostly talking to mother about child raising, but also hanging out with the rest of us.

However looking at her I could deduce, that she had a month left until Masarune was born. This has confused the ever living daylights out of me! I mean it hasn't even been three months yet! When asked by anyone she's always said she'll tell when Masarune was out and about. In fact the only one who probably knew what was going on with that was Kuros. And like I said… we weren't talking at the moment.

"Hey Ro Kun you look rather distracted by something." Looking at the one who interrupted my thoughts, I saw Lefay looking at me curiously. Then looking around I saw my other princesses and everyone else now staring at me.

So with a sigh I decided to just tell them. "Well as Masamune knows, I'm giving Kuros the silent treatment. It's one of the reasons she's decided to join us on the outside today." For a second everyone turned to Masamune who nodded her head. Then as they turned back to me I continued. "Now I'm not saying I hate Kuros, it's just… he's keeping quite a few things away from me. So I decided to just ignore him while sending emotions of anger at him. Knowing him he'll cave soon enough." At my words Ophis slapped her forehead before muttering something under her breath.

Seeing this Shirone and Vali who sat to her right patted our dragoness on the back. _Okay that was strange…_ Shaking my head I heard Kuros gulp nervously but still ignored him, and also ignored Ophis glaring at my left arm. I could also detect a little bit of hate and anger directed right at it. Really it was so subtle, that the only reason I knew was because it was my arm she was looking at.

Shaking my head at her way of getting Kuros to break I went back to eating. Conversation also seemed to return to normality, and I was actually grateful that Rias started talking about some anime she recently saw. As expected Ophis immediately turned and started speaking to Rias. After a very short amount of time they seemed to become the best of friends. Mostly to the dismay of the rest of us at having two major otakus to deal with now.

Trust me Ophis was bad enough! She's even claimed an entire closest for herself just to put her cosplay costumes in! She even got costumes that were too big for her and would never fit her! _And now they're talking about DBZ great… why did I ever let Ophis watch that one?!_

It was a known fact that at this time, dragon ball and its following sequels were her favorite animes ever. Well besides GT but most fans agree that was absolutely terrible. Ophis got really mad at that one to and bought three complete sets of it and destroyed it all. She also decided to use irony, by recreating Tien's tri-beam cannon just for the occasion. I can't tell you the amount of paperwork I had to fill out for the particular incident.

However despite all that I must say it is cute to watch her, watch it. Mostly because I could see the stars in her eyes as the KI attacks and battles happen. Also because of the way she still gets angry at Frieza and Cell for killing everyone they did. Although she did congratulate Cell when he threw Hercule from the ring, but then again… didn't we all?

Shaking my head I went back to what I was currently doing… leading everyone on a nice outdoor hike! Really the surrounding mountains were beautiful, and the views… just simply amazing. Of course as usual Ophis had me carry her on my shoulders. Although Issei couldn't laugh at me this time because Chirno did the same thing to him.

"So… I'm still the one whipped right?" His response to my question was to just stick his tongue out at me. Although I did see his right middle finger twitching, but seeing how Fay and Kunou were there I think he decided to restrain himself. Speaking of the two canines, they got along rather swimmingly. Really they acted like sisters, with Kunou being the older and Fay being the younger. It was rather adorable if I do say so myself. At noon we stopped for lunch and ate a bunch of delicious food, made by yours truly and the cooking staff well mostly.

Yep I managed to weasel my way into the kitchens despite their protests. Well they protested in the beginning, but eventually just started watching me and taking notes lazy jerks… After lunch we left to go back to the resort and do whatever, but we still stopped to look at the scenery. I even saw Ravel leaning into Issei during one rather beautiful sight. After we got back we all decided to go and get ourselves "pampered" by the spa staff. As in messages and other such things.

However things got rather chaotic at one point… "No not again!" As we were walking to our next stop, me and my princesses stopped to watch as Jing ran passed us. He was covering his face which I noticed lacked bandages, and the entire female staff were for some reason chasing him.

"What in Maou's name was that?" Looking at Sona I just shrugged as Li came running down the hallway.

"Jing Kun just keep running! They'll go back to normal eventually! You just need to keep running!" She then passed us much to our continued confusion on what just happened. After that we all settled down in our room and just cuddled up, completely deciding to forget everything we just saw. I will also admit to saying, that cuddling with my girls is one of my favorite things to do with them. However it was also at this time that things started going south for the day. Mostly because of a certain black and white dragon.

* * *

 **Howdy partner I'm the line break for this here day!**

* * *

 **[Hey Rodrick… I know you probably don't want to talk to me. Hell you don't want to talk to me at all. But I… I think I need to finally talk to you and Ophis. It's way past time that the two of you knew somethings. So you two should probably be alon-]** I quickly cut him off there, because if he wanted to talk to the both of us… then he was doing it now. Because at this point I think all of us should know just exactly what he had to say.

 _Kuros were doing this now! These girls are our family; we will do this now with all of them here._

I heard him gulp before replying. **[Well… more than likely all of you will attack me for this.]** That did not inspire any confidence in how this little chat would go. So with a grin I looked down at Ophis who was snuggling into my chest along with Shirone and Lefay. Mostly because they were the smallest of us, and also because everyone just liked hugging them for some reason. Hey what can I say?! They were the cuddliest out of all of us! Though my girls agreed I was a close fourth.

So clearing my throat I spoke. "Hey Ophis guess who finally cracked?" Quickly turning to me with wide eyes, her face slowly morphed into a feral grin before speaking.

"It's about time the old geezer spoke."

Nodding my head I turned to everyone else. "Also I think we should take you girls with us this time. Whatever he has to say, I think it'll be easier on us if all of you were there as well." Although they looked a bit unsure they eventually nodded their heads. Although as usual Sona asked the important questions.

"So… how exactly will we be talking to Kuros? Is it through your sacred gear? Or can you somehow take us into your mind?"

With a smile I answered her. "Me and Ophis can take all of you with us into my head, just don't go wandering around. Might just end up discovering my inner pervert when it comes to all of you." All of them swatted me lightly while I just chuckled. But seriously I wasn't really lying, because I truly did save all of those thoughts for them. "Anyway just close your eyes, me and Ophis can take care of the rest." Trusting to know that we actually did know what we were doing they all followed my instructions.

I then closed my eyes and concentrated, because while I have done this with other people. I've never done it with this many before, as for Ophis… well she could just do it by herself. Which was one of the reasons I needed her help this time. Still after a couple of minutes I opened my eyes again to discover we were all in my inner world. Or Mindscape, or whatever you wanted to call this place. I just called it the inside of my head. I also noticed that we were all dressed in our usual clothes.

Although I did have to grin when everyone but Ophis had their mouths unhinged. Looking behind me I saw the humongous form of Kuros looking at us all sadly. Well at least sadly for a giant dragon who could easily eat us whole in one bite. But I stopped caring about size a couple years ago. Mostly thanks to Red and Kuros taking every opportunity to scare me with their full size.

Still as he talked everyone closed up and listened. **[Well it's the first time meeting you all face to face like this. Normally I'd offer a few jokes, a couple of cookies, and even a viewing of Rodrick's most private memories.]** I couldn't help but groan at that, as I saw everyone even Ophis file that away for later use. **[But… this isn't the time for that, no it is time for me to tell everyone about my greatest failure. Even greater than losing my first hatchling and first mate at the same time.]** Everyone even Ophis couldn't help but look up at Kuros with a bit of pity at that.

Still I was surprised that he decided to tell everyone about that. But then again this seemed to be quite serious as he kept glancing at Ophis with guilt. It was then that I realized that he always sounded, and even looked guilty when he talked to her or even about her.

It was then that I came to a conclusion. "Please don't tell me that Ophis is actually your daughter?" For a second everyone looked at me before turning to Kuros. His response was something I didn't expect.

He actually snorted. **[Hell no! Shesh kid you sure know how to jump the gun! I mean do we share any traits, whether in looks or even mannerisms?!]** Everyone, especially Ophis sighed in relief at his response. She also couldn't help but comment on that.

"I have to thank the maker for that one. I mean being related to you would be just awful!" Kuros stared at her before sighing and mumbling something about another expected answer. He then became serious again before speaking once more.

 **[While I might not be your father, we are certainly related Ophis.]** After a small freak out from the infinity dragon Kuros continued. **[As I was saying we are related, but in a long distance sort of way. You see I wasn't an only child, no in fact I had a sister. A wonderful sister who was pretty much the opposite of me. She wasn't a warrior, she wasn't powerful, in fact she wasn't even all that funny! I mean she absolutely loved puns! And not good ones either, trust me they were all horrible.]** He then gave out an airy sigh before chuckling lightly.

 **[However one difference I hated the most was that her health… well for a dragon and even for a human it was bad. You see we never really knew our real mother or father. No a voidspawn named Calctus (Calc-tus) and his crazy yet kind wife Sern found our eggs and raised us. Eventually we grew up and went out to find our way in the world. That was when my sister Sernia, and yes Sern did name her after herself. Found herself a mate of her own. His name was Turk, an ancient class dragon that could control metal. At first I hated him just out of principle. Getting all grabby with my little sister like that…]**

He then began muttering before Lefay cleared her throat and spoke. "So Turk and your sister are Ophis' parents?"

Again Kuros shook his head. **[Not quite… it was their daughter Rosaline an elder dragon whose domain was over plants. She… she was Ophis' mother and… my sister died giving birth to her. I must say I am ashamed to admit that I blamed Rosaline and Turk for my sister's death for quite some time. It was only after I discovered how much a joy she was to be around, that I came around. Those days… those days despite everything were the greatest in my life. I did everything I could to be the best uncle to little Rosaline. Then the great war came, the war that shook the entirety of creation to its core.]**

Looking down sadly he sighed before speaking again. **[We didn't even know it had begun until the void was attacked. To my utter shame and guilt I was heavily wounded during the surprise assault from the Nether. They cut down everyone with ease as if this was just another day for them. During that time Turk came to our defense. Using his metal abilities he turned the enemies own armor against them. For a time he was unstoppable… until we discovered their ultimate weapons… the Darkwraiths. At the time we had no idea about what they could do.]** At this point his breath started to become shaky with anger.

 **[I don't even know to this day what number it was. But what I do know is that he easily bested Turk. With his last bit of strength he used a teleportation spell to get us out of there. He also made me promise to look after Rosaline as if she were my own. I didn't even have a chance to agree as we were sent off. And like that I was Rosaline's only blood relative left. At first she tried to be strong, she even went as far as to mask her emotions. But I could see her frustration every time she pulled a prank, much like a certain dragoness we all know today.]**

At that everyone turned to a blushing Ophis. "Hey! I'm not that bad… am I?" Sona was the first to answer.

"You dyed the god of the bibles hair pink and turned my purple… sure you're not that bad." At that everyone chuckled at Ophis' stammering before Kuros continued.

 **[Yes indeed Ophis is very much like her mother, they even look almost the same! Really the only difference are her eyes and ears. Those were from her father. But I still need to tell you the whole story before you ask any questions.]** That quickly cut Ophis off from saying anything but she seemed to be shaken up a bit.

So to comfort her I quickly gave her a one armed hug as Kuros continued. **[As I was saying it took a while but I managed to get Rosaline to open up to me. And eventually she really did become my daughter; she even called me dad after a while. However even after all that she was still raised up by Sernia and Turk. I just made sure to be there for her. They taught her all the life lessons she needed.]**

Shaking his head he continued. **[However even so I was called out to the front lines, thus leaving my little Rosaline by herself quite a bit. However as the years went by, the war waged on consuming hundreds of dimensions. A good example is Outslan, a place so corrupted by the Abyss that the animals have all mutated. So many lives lost and eventually a thousand years had gone by. Meaning Rosaline had grownup and was now fighting besides me. Despite my natural protests, but it was also she who ended up comforting me over the loss of my mate and child. Then after another couple thousand more years.]**

He sighed heavily before continuing. **[At that time we lost hope that the war would ever end, and even Rosaline had married a sharp witted Broodknight of all things. His name was Hector, a strong man who was everything Rosaline needed. Then after a couple of years they had you Ophis, but you… you were surprising even back then. Mostly because they had you in their human forms. Also you were born with a natural affinity, that in itself was rare for elder dragons. But what's more… well you were born with dominion over infinity. A concept, not a place, an object, element, or anything else but a concept.]**

At that point Kuros began grinning again. **[Oh how Rosaline used to brag to everyone about you, how she always took you everywhere. In fact that's why your mate scent is cinnamon. Rosaline always loved cinnamon rolls, and ate them when carrying you everywhere. Really she even smelled like them.]**

Ophis couldn't help but smile with a few tears at that. "So I really did have parents that loved me." Kissing her forehead I also rubbed her back while the other girls joined us in a group hug. However it was then that Kuros started crying himself before continuing.

 **[Yes you were their pride and joy. You also became one of our greatest hopes, although I, Rosaline, and Hector refused to let them try and turn you into a weapon. If you wanted to fight then we would teach you, but we would never force you to do anything. But… we.. we made a mistake. We thought you'd be safe in the heart of the void. We were wrong… it happened so quickly, I was out on the front lines when they sent the twelfth Darkwraith after you.]**

His voice was trembling now as he spoke. **[They wanted you for themselves. So with another swift attack they killed your father, but not before he bought your mother enough time to set up a teleportation circle. However with a stray attack, the circle was damaged to the point that she didn't know where the both of you would end up. But what's more… it could only function for one person. So with one final farewell she sent you off. But not before giving you protection. You see she put a spell on you that would allow you to transform yourself. However it would be rendered useless once I was there to protect you. She would've made it permanent but she was on a tight schedule. Still seeing this they quickly tortured her, they even went as far as to… as to… as to RAPE HER!]**

At his words everyone seemed to just freeze in shock. But poor Ophis was even worse as she just shook her head in disbelief, and tears went down her face. I could do nothing but hold her tighter as she found out what happened to her parents.

Seeing this Kuros lowered his voice. [ **But as soon as they knew she didn't know anything they tried killing her. I just got back so decided to visit. When I found them about to finish her off… I lost it. I killed them all and even the twelfth Darkwraith as he was introducing himself. It was then that with her final words Rosaline told me what happened, and then begged me to take care of you like I took care of her.]** His jaw then moved but no words came out for a long time.

After three minutes he finally spoke again. **[I agreed… and then she passed away. My little Rosaline, my niece turned daughter. After that I focused all efforts on just extinguishing the enemy so I could then focus on finding you. However that took a hundred years, and even then some human managed to kill Manus the father of the Abyss. At the time all of us couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. Soon after I went out to find you, but by then… you were already used to being alone. You were empty, already slightly grown up, and on another path.]** At this point he couldn't even look at Ophis anymore.

But his voice… it was laced with heavy guilt. **[I… I was also scared about what you might say or do if I told you the truth. So I just waited for the perfect time. However as I waited I watched you and I just could never bring myself to tell you. It was only when the god of the bible met me that I started to become intertwined in this world. But I knew… I knew I failed you and Rosaline. Really when Rodrick saw you for the first time I freaked out, I became scared. I was scared that if I got attached to you then you'd just die like everyone else. I didn't even tell you why you lost your shapeshifting abilities! And that… that is my shame and also the end of the story.]**

For what seemed like the longest time Ophis just stood there, her bangs covering her eyes making her expression unreadable. But I could see the tears going down her face. Then after that second she raised her head and I could see true rage as she held her hand out at Kuros.

A ball of black energy quickly formed in her hand as she fired it at Kuros. I tried to stop her but I was too slow and the attack impacted Kuros. There was an explosion and she tried to fire off more at him, however I was able to hold her back by putting my arms underneath hers.

"LET GO OF ME RODIRCK! I need… I need to KILL HIM! He's known all this time! He's been watching me, just watching as I wondered the world wondering who I was! I could've had some kind of family! I could've have actually experienced life! I never needed to be alone! I never wanted to be alone! But he just stood by doing nothing! He didn't do anything when I started being ostracized by the more radical gods and dragons! He could've… he could've… he could've just been there for me…" At that point she stopped struggling and just cried.

Letting go of her I let Ophis drop to the ground before kneeling down and turning her around. I then hugged her tightly and gave her a long lasting kiss to her forehead, before just letting her cry into my coat. As I looked behind her towards where Kuros was, I saw the smoke clear revealing him to be unharmed.

However I saw just how awful he felt as he hung he enormous head in shame. He had heard every word Ophis had said, I couldn't blame him though. I wasn't even told of her most deepest feelings on the matter. Still her sobs hurt; it hurt because there was nothing I could do this time. I couldn't kiss her and say it will be alright, no this wasn't like the time she had a nightmare. Really the only way to fix this… is for Ophis and Kuros to talk deeply to each other.

But in their current condition that wasn't happening. So with one last disappointed look at Kuros, I ended the connection and we all found ourselves back on our bed. Quickly I sat up with Lefay and Shirone moving to the sides as Ophis continued crying.

"I'm sorry Ophis…" It was the only thing I could say as she cried about… well everything. No doubt hearing Kuros story about her mother gave Ophis hope. Only for her to learn about what happened and have it smashed to pieces. Really how is she supposed to act knowing that her mother was literally raped to death?

"Ro-Rodri-ck… jus-t hol-d me…" Not wanting to do anything else I spoke to her softly.

"Don't worry… like I told you before I won't ever leave you. And that goes for everyone else here isn't that right?" Their answer was to converge on us and also start hugging Ophis. With that her tears increased but this time it was out of the love we all felt for her.

"Than- hic- k you…" And so with the truth learned we just stayed there comforting our hurt dragoness.

* * *

 **Howdy partner I'm the line break for this here day!**

 _The Red Emperor_

* * *

I was kind of worried when Rodrick and his "princesses" didn't show up for dinner. But based on Yasaka's face as she returned from checking on them it wasn't anything good.

Still none of us were ready for what she would say next. "Seems as if that old fool Kuros has finally told them something… his relation to Ophis as her great uncle." All of us quickly started questioning her but she was quick to silence us. "Quiet! I'll tell you what I can, but only if you stay quiet!" It was at that time that we got a taste of her ruler side. "Good! Now then apparently the story had been overwhelming for the poor dear. She even tried killing Kuros but didn't even manage to scratch him. Now they're all just comforting her, so I'll make sure to send them something to eat later. Really I can't even imagined what he said that set poor Ophis off.."

At this I couldn't help but actually feel bad for Ophis. Usually she's threatening me, or trying to rile me up. But this… well this was something even she shouldn't have to deal with. So with a sigh I quickly spoke up to everyone.

"Now what I'm about to say goes to everyone, at his point in time I don't think we should really bring this up to Ophis. It's best to let her tell us what happened, until then just treat her normally but also make sure to give her some space. Void knows she'll need to sort through this on her own. Also don't bug Rodrick as much, no doubt he'll be frustrated beyond all belief that he can't really help her this time." When I was done everyone was staring at me in amazement. "What?"

It was then that one of Sona's peerage, Momo Hanakai I think spoke. "Sorry Hyoudou San… but we just never thought you could be so understanding and sensitive." I couldn't help but deadpan at her when Ravel spoke up in my defense.

"I'll have you know he can be quite sensitive and caring! He's been help me with… my brother after all…" She then sat back down looking sad as I wrapped my left arm around her.

"Thanks Ravel Chan." She gave me a sad smile with a small blush, but mostly just nodded her head. It was at this time that I noticed Jing and Li were missing. "You know now that I look around where's O'Dyna and Li?" At my words everyone looked around the table before finally shrugging at me.

That was when Kunou spoke up. "Oh I know! He's probably still being chased by that mod of people along with baka Saji. This one saw the whole thing. I even saw his face! It was handsome but this one thinks Onii Chan looks better." We all stared at the pint sized Kyuubi before an exhausted looking Li and Jing came in and slammed the door.

With strained breaths Jing spoke. "Sorry that… we're late huh… we were kind of held up." He then looked up and saw Kunou before yelling in fright. "Oh no one of them is here!" Blinking at him Kunou shrugged before going back to eating causing Jing to look at her in amazement. "How are you not affected?" At this everyone looked at him confused.

"This one has no idea what you mean." Sighing Jing sat down before explaining.

"Well you see while I am half Nekoshou half Caitsith I do have some human ancestry. It's from my dad and well I'm actually related to the Hero Diarmid O'Dyna. You know the guy who slept with the female embodiment of youth who gave him a cursed love spot on his forehead. Which then caused all the women around him to fall in love with him. This led him to using a geis to bind him to leave with her and marry when they would have several children together. Unfortunately let's just say that curse never went away. It kind of stuck with our family over the generations, thus why I wear my bandages."

At that I couldn't help but pity him a bit. If how he was acting was any indication, then falling in "love" with him was an understatement. I mean seriously! There were no females staff members anywhere! And there had to be at least fifty of them running around the place. So if he was chased by all of them… well that's to many even for a guy like me.

Still when he finished moping he went back to questioning. "So now you know why I'm curious as to why your immune to my curse." As we all looked at Kunou she looked at Mittelt and Sakuya and they all giggled. Then finally the mini Kyuubi answered.

"Simple really! Onii Chan gave all of us girls enchanted items that negate any kind of mind control. Something about not wanting anyone to take advantage of us. He even gave one to Okaa San.~ Although he is planning to give out more of these to all of his friends. He just decided we were more important." For some reason I couldn't be angry at that, mostly because this was the norm when it came to Rodrick. Although Jing looked a bit disappointed for not finding a cure to his curse. Still at least he wouldn't have to worry about anyone here falling to his curse. So it's better than nothing right?

Still after that little piece of information we all found ourselves finishing up dinner. Though everyone including Saji seemed a bit more… subdued thanks to what we heard about Ophis and Kuros. Saji wasn't even complaining that Sona was spending time with Rodrick. Really I was tempted to go and talk to them myself, but then I would be a hypocrite. After all I was the one who original said to let Ophis deal with this matter.

After dinner we all went to do our own little thing, which as usual created small different parties of people. Currently I was just in the lounge leaning into the back of the couch I was on. As one might think Ravel and Chirno had decided to come with me, again to the annoyance of Rias and Akeno. Though I still don't get that.

 **{By the great ones! How dense are you?! Sheesh it's like talking to a brick wall.}**

 _Hey! Perhaps I'd understand if you'd just bloody tell me!_ For a second I froze. _Did I just say bloody? Oh no… I'm turning into Rodrick._ As I sighed Chirno turned to me with a worried look.

"Are you alright Issei Kun?" Looking down to the ice fairy that had taken up my right, and then to the phoenix on my left I sighed again before answering.

"Well besides the fact that I'm turning into Rodrick… I'm just worried about Ophis. I mean sure we may not get along all that much. But I can't help but see her as a sister. One that constantly pisses me off, but a sister nonetheless. So not being able to help her when she really needs it… well I just kind of feel disappointed in myself. But no doubt Rodrick feels much worse about the whole thing. The guy is pretty much the mother hen of the year." Both giggled for a second before Ravel spoke up to me.

"I'm sure you can do something for her. Because despite not knowing her to well, I know that Ophis San is not what the rumors make her out to be. Same with Red San actually. So I think we just need to be there for her, just like how everyone was there for me and Rias. You may not have been able to do anything about the problem itself, but you truly did help us by just being there for us." At that moment I didn't know what came over me but I kissed her cheek making her turn bright red as I spoke.

"You are quite the genius you know that Ravel Chan?" She couldn't even speak making me and Chirno laugh at her a bit. Once we were done laughing we just rested there for a bit, although Ravel did lean in closer to me. At this I couldn't help but grin. _I really have to thank Rodrick, man if it weren't for him I doubt I could've gotten this close to Chirno and Ravel as quickly as this._ Really at this point I think I was truly in love with the both of them. I may still be a pervert but now I could control my urges and act like a true gentleman. Also I think Ravel and Chirno deserve the best I can offer so that helps to.

 **{Partner you make me proud! Most of the other guys who wanted harems always took advantage of them. You however are much, much better.}**

 _Thanks Ddraig… but does this mean you won't spy on us if we do anything?_

He snorted before answering. **{You kidding me? I may not interrupt but I'm sure not missing out something like that!}** I sighed inwardly knowing that was the best that I would get.

That was when Chirno giggled before speaking with a hint of mischief. "So… do you two want to join me in a bath? I don't think anyone's in either of the unisex ones.~" At this Ravel became red again and started sputtering, as expected Chirno took that as her cue. "Great!~ Come along then you two I'm sure we're all needing some true alone time.~" She then got up and grabbed my left hand while grabbing Ravel's right.

It was then that she regained her voice. "No this is quite unnecessary! Plus aren't you moving just a bit too quickly?! I'm not even officially apart of Issei's harem! We haven't formalized anything yet, and I'm just not ready!" With that I stopped moving with a sigh. At this both looked at me before I gave a stern look to Chirno. Because even if I didn't mind, I knew forcing things to fast wasn't a good idea.

So I spoke to Chirno sternly. "Listen I love both of you okay? I admit it, but I'm not going to force Ravel into anything she isn't ready for. You two can go to the women's baths and I'll go to the men's. Maybe after a bit longer and things are truly official, and Ravel is _ready_ then we can share something like that together. But like I said I'm not forcing anything." With a sigh Chirno nodded her head before dragging Ravel to the women's bath. But not before Ravel gave me an actual kiss and said thank you to me. At that I just stood there dumbly as I tried to reboot from what happened.

 **{You know… once again that kid was right. Really none of my other hosts got two girls as quickly as you did. We must thank Rodrick for his wisdom later!}** With that I came back online.

 _Yeah I guess, but while I can understand Ophis and Shirone heck even Vali. I don't get how he got the Sona and Lefay to have sex with him so quickly._

 **{Well he did know them for a lot longer than you've known Chirno and Ravel. Plus I don't think it was him who decided to do the deed with them. After all we both know which gender controls the other in that group.}**

 _Amen to that!_ At that we shared a laugh before continuing to the baths.

* * *

 **Howdy partner I'm the line break for this here day!**

 _The Spectator_

* * *

In the baths Chirno sighed as she sat down next to Ravel. Already the heat was affecting her a bit.

"Why did you suggest that?" Confused she turned to Ravel who was glaring at her a bit.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific. I've suggested many different things."

Groaning Ravel elaborated. "I mean why did you suggest taking a bath with Issei Kun! I've only just begun to have these true feelings for him! I'm just not ready for something like that, despite seeing how Booker San treats all of his girls. I'm just not ready for that step yet… But even so I ended up kissing him without thinking because of you! So why did you suggest that you know what I feel about this."

Sighing Chirno spoke calmly. "Because even if your minds not ready your heart is. Trust me I was pretty much together with Issei Kun after only five days. You know why? Because I just decided to follow my heart and I don't regret it. You're ready as well, but need to actually just acknowledge it. After all we're girls! We don't need too long to decide on our feelings. Although I will admit that it did take me a bit to make the whole thing truly official." She then sighed before continuing. "But I guess there is another reason… or should I say two other reasons why I want you with Issei officially, sooner rather than later."

Cocking her head to the side Ravel spoke. "Two other reasons? What do you mean by that?" At this Chirno actually growled a bit before speaking again only this time a bit louder.

"Rias and Akeno! Seriously it's a miracle that Issei is a brick wall sometimes. We were both smart enough to make our feelings quite known to him. However those two bimbos want him as well. Which is all well and good, but they're seriously starting to bug me. Always staring at him, giving the two of us angry looks and all that. In other words I want the two of us to be his firsts, his queens so to speak. Those two can be mistresses for all I care, as long as we are first that's all well and good."

Ravel decided that Chirno had a point but was still slightly confused. "But why me? I mean those two have known him longer than I have, even longer than you actually. So why do you want me to be for the lack of a better word, the beta of the harem he's probably going to form?" With that Chirno smirked mischievously before scooching right up to Ravel's right. She then put her left arm around her before speaking.

"Well first off we're both probably going to be the smallest of the group. And as Shirone, Ophis, and Lefay have said… us Loli's need to stick together. Even though I'm still older than you by like three years." Ravel gave her a strange look Making Chirno huff. "I can't help what I look like! I'm a fairy!"

Ravel giggled but nodded her head making Chirno continue. "Yeah well, secondly we actually took the time to truly get to know him. The guy isn't that hard to figure out, especially since Rodrick reformed the guy. Well at least his perverted tendencies, thus making him a gentleman. Most of the time I mean he is a teenage boy, and we can't say we don't do the same thing. After all we're hormonal girls right?"

Ravel blushed but nodded her head as Chirno kept talking. "Thing is those two can see only the small pieces that they like. So until they get their act together and like him as a whole, then I won't accept them into the harem. But I need more veto power, and I already approve of you and like you. So that means you're the beta to my alpha. Plus you're just so cute and adorable sometimes, especially when you blush and stutter. Really I could just squeeze you."

At Ravel's reddening face Chirno smiled evilly. "What are you thinking about doing now?" Ravel became a little bit nervous when Chirno didn't respond. That was when the ice fairy ripped off Ravel's towel and began groping her. "Chirno! Wha-What are you doing! That's my… ah… that's…" She stopped as her assaulter reached between her legs.

Then with a chuckle Chirno answered. "Oh just giving Issei a little taste of things to come. But really, for a smaller girl your breasts are a bigger than I thought they'd be. I must say I'm a bit jealous, seeing how I'm as flat as a board. You also have some nice curves, nicer than mine which is really my only selling point… well besides being cute that is.~"

On the other side of the bath in the men's area Issei nose was starting to bleed. _Why did Chirno have to that?! I mean sure I'm the only one here but I can't keep certain images out of my head! But who knew Ravel sounded so cute when she moaned?_ As he tried to control his sudden urges, Chirno pressed her hands in deeper making Ravel moan louder. Thankfully Chirno stopped when she heard someone coming into the baths. So with a sigh of disappointment she pulled her hands back much to Ravel's relief.

Panting from the left over sensations the phoenix glared at her counterpart. Who in turn only looked at her innocently, which wasn't actually all that hard seeing how she was a fairy. Still at that moment Ravel knew Issei heard the entire thing, and now she had no idea how she could confront him after… that…

Shaking her head she put her towel back on before turning to see her savior. She was actually surprised to see Ophis. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she just seemed depressed. As she walked in she sat down next to them but said nothing. At that moment both ice fairy and fire phoenix didn't know what to say or even do. Eventually Ravel got up and did something no one expected. She went and hugged Ophis, whose eyes just widened. She didn't say anything, but eventually just closed her eyes and accepted the hug. She figured that at the moment Ravel was just trying to help.

Then Ravel spoke as she felt Ophis relax. "You're not alone, no matter where you go you won't be alone anymore." She then pulled back but still had held Ophis' hand as she continued. "I can guess that you came here to be alone for a bit. But based on what I know you don't ever want to be alone. Now I may not know what was said, or even understand completely what you're feeling. But I can understand a little bit. Because after I heard that my family, that everyone besides my mother were killed. I wanted to be just left alone, alone to just grieve. But Issei and Chirno were there for me. They didn't really ask me questions but just made sure I wasn't alone. And I learned I didn't want to be alone then, and if I didn't want to be back then. Then I know that you don't want to be alone."

She then went to just hugging as Ophis started crying again. "There now just let it out, we'll be here for you." After a bit Ophis finally stopped and gave a one of her true smiles before deciding to tell them what happened. To say they were shocked was an understatement; to say they were angry at Kuros was an even bigger one.

With a huff Chirno spoke angrily about the old dragon. "How could that old geezer just leave you alone like that?! Seriously Rodrick should be given a medal, or some kind of reward for undoing all the damage Kuros' actions has caused." At that Ophis although she did feel a little better, even still she couldn't just not say anything about Rodrick's actions.

"Truthfully while I'm grateful for all that, me and the others all agree that he needs to stop worrying about us. He still has his own issues which he hasn't worked out yet. No all this time he's been focusing on us, and the worst things about that… we've never really given him the time to think about himself. Oh we try, we always try. But in the end something happens and he's back to focusing on us. I mean I love him for all he's done for us. But he'll always have those fresh scars on his heart if he doesn't focus on himself." At that all three girls sighed in exasperation.

Then things went back to being quiet as they all just sat there enjoying each other's presence. Well until Chirno realized something to late. She's been in the bath now for over an hour and a half. At that realization heat exhaustion hit her and she fainted in the water. Looking at her Ophis panicked while Ravel sighed before putting the smaller girl over her right shoulder.

"It would seem as if Chirno has once again over done it. She should really know better by now, she is an ice fairy right?" Ophis could only chuckle lightly as she accompanied them both back to the lounge, after getting their unconscious fairy dressed. It was the same as the day before, except this time Ophis was also fanning Chirno while talking to Ravel about random topics. Both had enough of serious talk, and just wanted to use the rest of their time there to relax. After a few more minutes Issei walked in and saw Chirno.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he in an annoyed fashion. "So she over did it again eh? Huh… seriously she's going to give me a heart attack one of these days." He then turned to Ravel who looked away with a blush. Seeing what was probably going to happen Ophis got off the couch, but not before giving Ravel one last hug whispering something to her.

"Good luck and just follow your heart." She then left the room to go find Rodrick, and apologize for just up and leaving like she did. As she left Ravel could only just watch her leave, while wondering how she knew what she was planning. Really that talk with Chirno… well before the groping at least, had made a bit of an impact. So bringing up her courage she spoke.

"Listen Issei… while I may not be ready for anything really… major yet. I want to be with you. So I f you would have me I'd like to join you and Chirno." Issei was not expecting this, really after what Chirno probably did to her. Issei was sure Ravel wouldn't be able to speak to him for a week at least.

But still walking up to them he sat in the same position as last time. Only this time he kissed Ravel before holding her. Really it was all she needed and Ravel just leaned into him smiling. Now while those three were enjoying a new bond Ophis was standing outside her shared room. She didn't really know what to say, after everyone hugged her for an hour she said she needed to be left alone for a bit. Ophis then left before deciding to just soak for a bit. Still she was glad she did because Ravel and Chirno actually helped. Despite the fact that she heard what the ice fairy was doing to the poor Phenex.

Shaking her head Ophis took a deep breath before opening the door and entering. Once she was in Ophis closed the door and smiled when she saw everyone asleep. Taking off her clothes she put on her night dress before joining them. That's when she felt Rodrick kiss her forehead before speaking.

"Welcome back my lovely dragoness." Ophis giggled before speaking.

"Glad to be back my dragon king." She then fell asleep knowing that despite everything she still had a family, and right now she was with them.

* * *

 **Howdy partner I'm the line break for this here day!**

 _The Void King (the next and last day)_

* * *

Today was the last day of my of our vacation which I forced on everyone. We were actually heading back home after lunch, much to Fay's disappointment. Mostly because she loved how warm everything was, and being a hellhound… that was understandable for the little munchkin. Still that morning I saw Ophis smiling quite a bit, a true smile which while I was happy about also confused me. Based on what she told us that morning she talked to Chirno and Ravel, who ended up helping her understand something.

Apparently whatever it was had made Ophis just start smiling on a regular basis. I will admit to being jealous, mostly because I was trying to do that. But also because I now had to share her smile with everyone. Still Kuros has yet to make any comment. It seems as if he shut himself in, now knowing just how badly he had messed up when it came to his grandniece. However I knew it was only a matter of time before Ophis decided to confront him.

I also knew that Masamune will get him out of his funk soon enough. She was always good at that, and although he and Ophis probably wouldn't talk for a while. They'd at least cooperate, which was probably the best that we were going to get for now. However I will say it was hilarious when Ravel openly kissed Issei on the lips, and stuck her tongue out at Rias and Akeno. This was clearly to show off her claim as well as make fun of her rivals.

Say what you will about the so called proper princess of the Phenex clan. She was still like a bird in some ways. They to mock their rivals sometimes, especially crows. Which I will admit to being my third favorite animal right after snakes and foxes. Although my favorites might be a bit bias thanks to a certain mother and sister, as well as a dragoness.

Still while Akeno pretended to not be bothered by it I could see some sparks coming off of her. As for Rias… she didn't even try to hide it as a dark aura surrounded her. And for once… I was actually scared of her. Still we all ate and then went to do our own things before it was time to leave. My girls however decided we needed to spend some time with my mother and sister, before they left back to Kyoto. Now while I was glad that they all adored Kunou and got along well with my mother. I was also embarrassed beyond all reason.

Mostly because they openly talked about how I was like in bed, and in front of my innocent sister as well! Well mostly innocent, we can thank Azazel and Ophis for that. Still it got even worse when my mother started speaking about grandbabies.

"So he's done all but you Lefay twice… you this now means you can do it whenever!~ And just looking at all of you makes me certain all my grandbabies will be adorable!~ So are any of you pregnant?" Much to my relief they all shook their heads, that was when Ophis spoke up.

She was also grinning at me evilly. "However after this last round we won't really know for at most a month. Personally I'd be fine with it!~ I am the oldest after all." My mother clapped happily at that.

"Yes! You know I've been wanting grandchildren from you and Rodrick for a while now. Really the moment I saw you two first cuddle up I knew you two would be the cutest couple. Now with the rest of you it is really a wonderful romance!~ Huh… if only I had a love life like that… But oh well if the right guy shows up then I'll know about it." At that point I felt kind of bad for mom. Mostly because her last husband died right after Kunou was born. She didn't talk about him much but I knew she still wasn't completely over him yet.

Still after a moment of silence she clapped her hands and started speaking again. "So… have any of you decided on any names for you children?" At that we all blinked and looked at each other. Mostly because while most of us cough Ophis cough, aren't ready for kids yet. Names were always kind of important. Still after a moment Sona spoke up.

"Well… while I haven't thought of it in detail, I think I like Sapheria for a girl and Safaris for a boy." After looking at me softly Shirone spoke up next.

"I think I'd like my daughter to be named Lily." I could only look at her in surprise. Because that's the name my parents wanted to give my little sister. Well before she died in child birth that is. Still I couldn't help but hug her tightly when I recovered. At this everyone just looked at us happily before I let go.

"Thank you." Giggling she gave me a kiss and then Vali spoke up.

"Well to be honest that was also my idea, but someone beat me to the punch." She then gave a mock glare at Shirone before continuing. "Still I think I will name a daughter Christie and my son Jason." Everyone nodded at her while Lefay spoke a bit quietly.

"While I know I haven't been a part of this as long as the rest of you, I think I'd want to name a daughter Morgana after my ancestry and my son Arthur after my brother." We couldn't help but group hug her for a bit after. Then we let go we all looked at Ophis who smiled sadly.

"To honor the one who helped Rodrick out when he was alone I think I'll name my son Neos." I couldn't help but start tearing up a bit at that. Seeing this she hugged me but continued. "Then I want my daughter to be Rosaline, after my mother who… who sacrificed so much for me." At that point she was the one crying again as I hugged. "It's not fair… I just wish I could meet her just once, see what she was like, and just spend time with her as a daughter." Smiling softly Shirone came up and hugged her as well before speaking.

"I know how you feel Ophis; after all I never got to meet my parents either. But based on what my… on what Kuroka said she died giving birth to me. So in a way I can understand, I just wished Kuroka told me her name." Still crying Ophis nodded her head in understanding. And that was when my mother took them both and hugged them along with Lefay and Vali.

She then spoke with a kind smile. "All four of you have suffered a great deal. Your parents all leaving you before you were even in the double digits in years. And while I know I can't replace any of them, I hope to at least fill in the gap a bit. Because while he may not be of my own blood. Rodrick is still my son, and all of you are his princesses. Which means you're also my daughters." While they all returned my mother's hug me, Kunou, and Sona stood to the side smiling.

"So this one guesses she got some new Onee Chans now right?" Chuckling I ruffled her hair before answering.

"Yes you did, you did indeed. Although it will be awkward later if you do decided to marry Azazel. After all Vali is basically his daughter."

At that she shrugged. "Then this one will be both her mother and little sister." I couldn't help but groan at that while Sona patted me on the back in sympathy. Really while I both like the guy and know Kunou's the only one who could ring him in. That didn't mean I wanted Azazel to marry my little sister! Being with Azazel's adopted daughter was bad enough when it made him my father in law. I'd hate it if he was also my brother in law!

After all that it was time for lunch making Kunou cling to me, as she didn't want to separate from me. She also dragged Fay along as well saying she didn't want to leave her new little sister. Fay was in the same camp and was crying as well. While the others laughed me, Mother, Mittelt, and Red all just sighed. It was then that mother caved a bit.

"Alright if you two stop misbehaving I'll give you a deal." Both stopped crying immediately although they now how grinning faces. Ignoring the fact that they planned this my mother continued. "Now every now and then you can spend time with one another. Either in Kyoto or Kuoh, but both of you need to behave. You must also complete any chores and studies before going over. Is this acceptable for everyone?" While both girls looked a bit miffed at the chores and studies they nodded their heads.

Red then spoke up. "Now with that over we should eat, we'll see about some kind of playdate in two or so weeks." He then turned to mother for confirmation. "Is this acceptable Yasaka San?" She nodded her head and we all went back to eating. However I was still happy, mostly because I would be able to see Kunou more often. And despite everything she was still my sister, in other words family. And if I learned anything these last couple years… family is quite important. That was when my world shattered as I heard a panicked yell inside my head.

 **[The babies coming!]**

* * *

 **Omake! Summoning training part two: space fox**

 _The Void King_

* * *

"Okay here we go again. Summoning!" Once again slamming my hand down on the ground, a familiar billow of smoke came out. For a bit nothing happened until I felt something slam into my gut. Grunting in pain as I flew backwards, I was still able to land on my feet as I stared at my attacker. What I saw made my draw drop.

"You're Fox Mc'cloud!" Yep standing there was one of Nintendo's famous characters. He was also pointing his gun at me as he spoke.

"So you know who I am? But tell just why you decided to kidnap me with your strange teleportation device!" Knowing that it could actually be bad if we fought I held my hands up frantically before speaking.

"You got it all wrong! I didn't mean to take you honest! I was just practicing a fox summoning technique and you appeared! I had no idea that would happen!" He stared me down for a bit trying to see if I was lying.

Eventually he put his gun away with a sigh. "Fine… I'll believe you for now, but just what is this summoning thing you talked about? Is it a magic trick or something?" Deciding to just tell I described what it was, when I was done he was scratching his chin in thought.

"I must admit… that is interesting. And a normal person wouldn't believe you, but I've seen some pretty strange things over the years. So I'll just take your words for this one. But tell me how do I get back?" Sighing in relief I spoke up.

"I think you just have to concentrate on the bond that summoned you here and sever it. That should get you back home, also don't worry I'll talk to the one in charge and have your name removed from the summoning list. Although I don't know why it's there in the first place." With that he thanked before closing his eyes, then a second later he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Taking a deep breath I spoke to myself. "This is just getting strange, is Kuyari doing this on purpose or something? Oh well better talk to her about this. Summoning!" I then slammed my hand down only to see something I wasn't expecting. It was a voluptuous red haired girl with rabbit like ears and nine fox tails. However she was naked and covered in soap and water.

Turning to me she screamed before slapping me. "Pervert!" Also the force of the slap sent me through a couple of trees. That was when she started freaking out. "Oh no! Rodrick I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking and came to you when I was bathing!" It was then I realized through the pain that she was actually Kuyari in human form.

 _Why… why does the universe hate me?_

* * *

 **Character sheet… Invalid no fights present to draw data from…**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

 **Judan: Well that's that.**

 **Ravel: what was with that scene with me and Chirno!**

 **Slayer: I have to question that as well.**

 **Judan: Please don't ask my mind wasn't really thinking.**

 **Shadow: Isn't that a usual norm for you?**

 **Judan: Hey shut it you evil demon!**

 **Shadow: I'm not evil!**

 **Slayer: Okay that's enough now. But still we learned about quite a few things this time around.**

 **Ravel: Yeah I have to say I wasn't expecting that reveal.**

 **Judan: Oh trust me it gets even better Mwhahaha!**

 **Slayer: You need to work on that laugh.**

 **Shadow: Agreed.**

 **Judan: I hate you guys… anyway since you're here how about you end this Ravel?**

 **Ravel: sure but I'm still getting you back for earlier. Ahem… now this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

 **Everyone:Goodbye!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Judan: Sorry that this took awhile we had… complications.**

 **Shadow: Yes now don't we all hate those. Oh well can't change the past!**

 **Slayer: Why is it that you two are always so cheerful about that kind of stuff?**

 **Judan: You mean why is Shadow always so happy right? Because I hate that kind of stuff!**

 **Rodrick: Yeah but please calm down, we have an interesting chapter ahead.**

 **Shadow: Hate to be the dead horse but all of our chapters are "interesting". At least in some way or another.**

 **Modaga: Why do you always have to be so un-youthful?**

 **Shadow: Meh it's in my nature I guess.**

 **Slayer: When did we start accepting Modaga's tendencies anyway?**

 **Rodrick: When we learned that there's no cure.**

 **Slayer: Oh yeah how silly of me to forget…**

 **Shadow: Okay so let's move onto reviews. First RedBurningDragon. While your ideas have merit we try to come up with ideas on our own. Well as much as possible, but seeing how some of the abilities and moves you mentioned were interesting, we'll see about some of them.**

 **Slayer: Also there have been slight references made to dark souls already. Although we won't be using anyone who is already dead, so no Artorias, Sif, or Manus. Because as stated Manus was already killed a while ago. I mean at least in the time line… huh maybe I should make a legend story about that when I'm done with the rest of the main characters…**

 **Judan: We have enough to deal with already, so that won't be for a while. Anyways I think that's it… I'm not sure I'll have to check.**

 **Slayer: You're finishing this without checking if we have more reviews or not?**

 **Modaga: That doesn't sound very youthful…**

 **Judan: Meh we'll be fine… I hope…**

 **Rodrick: That doesn't sound very reassuring but okay. So who wants to finish this time around? Well since we don't have any guests up here this time.**

 **Judan: Might as well it's been a while, ahem… We here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

 **Official pairings: Sorted in order of importance…**

 **Rodrick: Ophis, Shirone, Sona, Vali, Lefay, Grayfia…**

 **Issei: Chirno, Ravel, Irina, Raynare, Xenovia, Kuroka, Kiryuu, Rias, Rossweisse, Akeno, Kalawarner…**

 **Red: Mittelt, secret…**

 **Ryu: Sakuya,** **Rosalia…**

 **Allen: Asia, Gabriel…**

 **Kuros: Masamune, Kuyari…**

 **Walker: Jeanne…**

 **Jing: Li**

* * *

 **Ophis' Character sheet 1.0**

 **Height: 4 "11"**

 **Age: Looks about 13/14 Really 5876**

 **Nationality: Elder class Void Dragon**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eye: Grey**

 **Special: Infinite energy, Aspect of Infinity, Locked power**

 **Weapons: Shimi (Shadow Snake Familiar)**

 **Skills Ranks: Energy based Magic High elder, Draconic Magic Mid-Grand master, Elemental Magic Low Grand master, Cooking Low novice, Sensor High master, Healing Magic High expert.**

 **Likes: Her Ro Kun, Her mate Sisters, Masamune, Food, Anime, Cuddling, Food, Sleeping, small cute children, Foxes, Snakes, Food, Kissing her Ro Kun, Pranking, Hanging out with her loved ones, And did we mention food?**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Not having enough to eat, Her current cooking skills, Those who toy around with others, People who hate dragons for no reason, Whiny little/big brats, Sirzechs, Issei (Some of the time), Yuloto, Kuros, Feeling useless, Murderers, And Rapists.**

 **Idols: Yasaka, whom she sees as the perfect mother and mother in law.**

 **Hobbies: Hanging out with those she loves, Cuddling, Watching anime, Eating and trying new foods, Playing slight pranks on everyone, Playing bigger pranks of gods, Helping her Ro Kun cook, Reading manga, And sleeping with her mate and mate sisters.**

 **Dreams: To one day have a huge family and have wonderful children.**

 **Short term Goal: Stop the world from ending prematurely.**

 **Status: Alive**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ **= Masamune**

' _ **Hello'**_ **= Murasame**

 _Hello=_ Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Kuros is useless much like Exorcists.

 _The Void king_

* * *

"Argh! By the void why is there so much blood?!" As I listened to Kuros' screams I did my best to actually help out Masamune. Well me, Ophis, and my mother that is. Trust me it was quite the shock to hear Kuros scream "The baby's coming!" in my head like he did. But thankfully Ophis still liked Masamune and decided to help. My mother came with us when I told everyone about what was happening.

I'm pretty sure we would've messed something up by now if it wasn't for her. Still Masarune was born without complications. Although Kuros was absolutely worthless. Turns out he really didn't have any experience with this. Although me and Ophis didn't either and yet we were more help. Then again I guess that's just how he is. Still looking at my "niece" I couldn't help but smile.

Her skin was as pale as Masamune's, and she had a puff of white hair on her head. However from the few times I saw her eyes I could see that they were like Kuros'. Her left was blue and her right was red. However both eyes had normal sclera.

 _She is absolutely adorable!_ All of us except Kuros, who was off to the side freaking out, were around the bed Masamune conjured up in my mind. She herself however looked extremely exhausted. Not that I blame her of course! My pseudo big sister had just given birth after all. Still as we watched Masarune sleep peacefully in her mother's arms, I couldn't help but look at Ophis. In her eyes was a look of understanding and peace. She then spoke softly trying not to wake up the newborn.

"Is it always like this?" At her question we all looked at her before she elaborated. "I mean is it always so hectic, painful, and then just calm? I can just feel the emotions of happiness, peace, and love coming from you Mune. And it… well it makes me wonder if I'll be like this… if my own mother was like this." At this my mother and Masamune looked each other in the eye, before my mother turned back to speak to her.

"While we can't speak for everyone, seeing how some circumstances can make this a rather daunting process for some. And some people are just plain horrible let's just admit to that. But I can say that I felt the same way when I had Kunou. And I'm sure your mother felt the same way as well. After all that useless Kuros did say that your mother paraded you around, bragging about how adorable and awesome you were." Ophis blushed making me chuckle as I wrapped my left arm around her.

I then spoke with a smile on my face. "Don't worry Ophi Chan I know that you'll make a wonderful mother." She looked at me with a bright smile before leaning her head against me. That was when Masamune spoke.

"That is something we all can agree on. And not just you, I'll say that about all of you. But right now this little one right here… she'll be my greatest pride and joy I just know it!~ In fact I do believe she'll be much stronger than me, and not just physically. But also in heart and mind, although she'll probably be just as good looking as I am." We all gave a tiny laugh at that before becoming silent again. It was then that Kuros approached us in his human form.

Now while his eyes were the same, he also had black hair with a patch of white in the middle of his head. It was also medium in length and slightly spiky on the ends. He was also tall, as in six foot seven. However he wasn't muscular as Red, although he did have muscle. No his was more of a quick fighters build. He also wore a white long-sleeved v-neck shirt and a black trench coat over it. He then wore black pants, and black leather boots with white soles. Then finally he wore two white leather gloves.

As he approached Ophis scooted away from him and hid behind me slightly. However if he noticed Kuros didn't care, because he was right up to Masamune and his new daughter. Looking down at them there was a light smile on his face. Then reaching down he gently rubbed Masarune's head. He then spoke in a highly emotional voice.

"I never thought that I'd actually get to see a day like this. You see I unfortunately wasn't around when Tsuyara was born. No I was helping the god of the bible deal with a… threat back then. So this… this is different. It also makes me feel bad that I wasn't there for her birth. Still I can already tell that Rune will be just as beautiful as her mother." Masamune actually blushed a bit at that but still nodded her head.

Seeing this Ophis who looked apprehensive at his presence relaxed. "While I may still be angry with you old man, I can't deny that I'm happy for you and Mune." Turning to her Kuros nodded his head before speaking.

"I understand. And truly… I don't expect you to ever forgive me for what I've done. Which is in reality nothing but the whole notion-" Luckily before he could really start on his triad Masamune interrupted him.

"I think she gets it dear. Now then why don't you go back out and tell everyone the good news? I'm sure they are all quite curious of the outcome." At that we all said out goodbyes and exited my "mind". Once out we looked around before explaining what happened. Needless to say everyone was quite happy for them, even if our closest friends were still kind of angry with the void dragon.

After that it was time to finally pack up and head out. _And now that we're all recharged we can tackle our problems head on!_ Smiling at that thought I grabbed all my princesses in one large hug before kissing them all. At my actions they all giggled but didn't push me away.

"Kaichou has truly been taken…" At Saji's comment I got a little annoyed but decided to ignore it for the time being. Then with one final farewell to my mother and teary eyed little sister, we left to get back to the day to day ridiculousness. If only I knew just how ridiculous some things could get. Then I'd probably have stayed just a bit longer.

* * *

 **Kukuku hello I'm the crazy eyed line break.**

* * *

"So that's why I'm here. I just hope I didn't come at a bad time." Across from me sat my good friend Allen Walker, along with Asia who let him in. Apparently he arrived a day ago but we weren't here. So he stayed in a hotel and came by again today.

His reason actually surprised me, because he wanted to join my peerage. Now don't get me wrong I was happy to have him onboard. Mostly because he was strong and a good guy, but also because the girls in our group of friends almost outnumber the guys four to one.

 **[Talk about an imbalance of gender.]** Though I agreed with Kuros I was more or less giving Allen a critical stare. I then spoke in a calm and serious tone.

"You do realize there is no coming back right? Plus you will be my last knight when all this is said and done. So are you quite sure about this?" After a few seconds Allen answered me with that smile of his.

"Yeah I realize that but at least this way I'll be with friends; I'll get away from the church, and most importantly get away from my master." I couldn't really argue with him on those points. Trust me his master is crazy! In fact I'm actually surprised that Allen actually survived his training… if it could be called that… Really based on what I heard his master just used him to pay off his debts. Among other things…

Still with a smile of my own, I got out my chess piece case and took out my last knight. Although for a second I hesitated. The reason was that Lefay was still human. Albeit a witch, which means her life span was at least tripled with how strong she was. But still… I wanted to spend an even longer time with her. But I knew this piece wouldn't suit her very well. If anything a rook, pawn, or bishop would be best. So with a shake of my head I stood up, and motioned for my old friend to stand up with me.

It was then that I recited what I did with Vali and all the others, and my piece was absorbed into him. Then he fainted straight away as the piece went to work. Seeing this I shook my head, because his head somehow landed on Asia's lap and she let out an eep of surprise. However despite blushing she didn't make any attempts to move him. Seeing this I got an idea.

"So as expected he fell asleep. Can you be a dear and take him to his new room after he wakes up Asia, thanks you're a great help." And with that I left her as she stammered some unintelligible words. I myself couldn't help but laugh when I was halfway up the stairs. Because what can I say? They make an interesting couple if I do say so myself. Once upstairs I made my way to the communications room, just to see what I may have missed while being away.

When I entered I quickly looked at the phones and winced. Both the phones for the Grigori and Heaven were filled up on messages. So deciding to deal with my soon to be father in law… and awkward eventual brother in law I called Azazel back first.

I had to quickly pull the phone away from my ear. "THERE YOU ARE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU BRAT?!" Sighing I answered him calmly.

"Listen I'm sorry, but I needed to take us all out on a short vacation. I would've invited you but it seems you were busy each time I called. Oh yeah Kunou says hello." That actually got him to calm down a bit as he talked normally again.

"Let me guess… you just needed to get away from what happened at the rating game right? Also thanks for telling me about Kunou. That adorable little fox is just too cute sometimes." Though he was saying that in a completely platonic way, I couldn't help but feel a bit irritated for calling my sister cute. Still I answered his question without sounding annoyed.

"Yeah everyone was in horrible condition, well at least emotionally. Especially poor Ravel, she was completely distraught. Also Ophis apparently was getting back into her prank fueled depression mode. You know like before when she pulled pranks on the gods?" I actually heard Azazel choke on his spit when I mentioned that little tidbit. Still I carried on like I didn't notice. "Anyway we're all better now… well mostly. But it's the best we can do, so anyway what was so urgent that you called me a brat?"

A second later he cleared his throat and spoke. "Well Kokabiel has gone completely nuts! Apparently he not only joined Xilo's gang but also stole three of the Excalibur's! He's in Kouh somewhere and is planning on not only killing you, but also your two heiress friends!" That got me to actually stop breathing for a second as I processed what he said. After a moment he spoke again. "Um are you still there?" I was but I had just suddenly added someone to the top of my kill list. After all… one of those heiresses… is one of my princesses.

So when I finally spoke again it was with cold anger. "So he thinks he can just kill them… just kill one of my future wives eh? Well don't worry about a thing Azazel I'll make sure to send him back to you in pieces." With that I was about to hang up when Azazel spoke again.

"Well that's great and all… but I think I'll send over three of my guys to help you out. Not that you need it, but I need to at least do something about the situation. Anyways if you need anything else just call Ciao!~" And with that he hung up before I could ask him who he was sending. Though I did have a pretty good idea about who he was sending my way. Still with a sigh I decided to call Michael back to see what he wanted.

So with a quick dial he answered. "Ah! Good to finally hear back from you. Though I heard from one of my subordinates that you were on vacation." I couldn't help but raise and eyebrow while questioning him about that.

"What do you mean by that? Allen doesn't work with you anymore, not that he hates you of course. He just doesn't like the way the church handles things." I heard him sigh before speaking again only this time in a tired tone.

"Please don't mention him right now. While I also like him he's been a rather big headache. Mostly because Gabriel keeps whining for him to come back to her. Really if I didn't know any better I'd say she has an actual crush on him. But we both know how she is…" I gave an involuntary nod at that while he continued. "Anyway I was actually talking about the two exorcists' I sent there to help with a… problem we're dealing with." At that I quickly spoke up.

"You mean Kokabiel and the stolen Excalibur's? Yeah Azazel already told me, so if you need my help just ask." I heard him give out a sigh of relief before speaking again.

"Oh good… for a second I'd thought I'd have to explain the embarrassment myself. I mean really! These are sacred relics! So how in my father's name, did Kokabiel manage to steal them without anyone noticing for this long?!" That… was actually a pretty good question. My theory is that he has a few traitors, but knowing Michael he probably did not want to hear that. Especially since right now he needs all the followers he can get. Mostly thanks to the god of the bibles death.

So with a calm voice I started speaking again. "Personally I don't know for sure, but I have my theories. I'm sure Azazel will let you know after we interrogate the rogue fallen. Anyways who exactly did you send to help us out? And where exactly are we meeting them?"

After a moment of thought he answered my question. "They're Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta. As for the meeting point, that will be where Sirzechs' little sister usually meets with her "club". Also they reported that they were going to try and meet with her this afternoon. And seeing what time it is in the human world right now… I'd suggest you get a move on. Also I'm counting on your help here, please make sure they survive." I smiled for a moment before answering.

"You don't have to worry about that, I make it my personal duty to make sure everyone under my charge survives. I'll call you again if anything happens. Until then god be with you."

There was a pause before he spoke again. "I don't appreciate that very much, still good luck and goodbye." After he hung up I couldn't help but slap my forehead. I mean really! How insensitive could I get! Still with a sigh I got up and left the room to go talk to Sona. Because as one of those being targeted, she really needed to know what was going on. Plus I needed to give her some protection.

"Ro Kun!" Speaking of the devil… as I was walking down the stairs Sona ran into me as she ran up them. Thankfully I caught her before she fell backwards. Looking up at me she blushed sheepishly before speaking. "Sorry about that I was just in a hurry." Nodding my head I kissed her forehead before speaking myself.

"Don't worry about it So Chan. Besides I needed to talk to you as well. But seeing how you are in more of a hurry, how about you go first." Nodding her head she took a deep breath before speaking.

"I just got a call from Rias saying that two exorcists are in her club room. Apparently they were asked to meet with not only her, but me and you as well. She also said that one of them was getting really impatient." I nodded my head before taking her hand and started leading her down the stairs.

I then spoke with a little bit of worry. "To be honest I already know why they're here. You see I just talked to Azazel and Michael. Apparently Kokabiel has gone off the deep end and has joined Xilo. He then stole three Excalibur's and has come here to kill me, Rias, and you." Looking back to her I saw that Sona had an expression of shock.

After a bit she finally spoke again, but now she was really worried. "If Kokabiel is here… and he's with some of Xilo's men… then what are we going to do? We barely made it by last time, and even then we had a lot more help. Especially from Hunter San, but like he said he can't interfere again. So how will we win this time?" Pausing in my steps I turned around and hugged her softly while gently rubbing her head.

Then before she could question me I spoke. "Don't worry Sona, I promise I won't let anyone die this time. So just have a little faith in me alright?" Looking at me she nodded her head slightly. Now I knew why she was so worried, last time we dealt with Xilo's men they not only killed Riser, but also his father, Rias' father, and almost all the devil clans that could use fire. My theory was that fire was actually a big weakness for him, or more specifically his undead army.

Still why they are doing something like this is a big unknown. Because right now almost all the factions are at least weary of him. So it's not like this was going to restart the faction war, especially since both Michael and Azazel know that Kokabiel joined Xilo.

 _No there has to be another reason!_ At that I shook my head and led Sona to the living room. There everyone was talking, and getting to know Allen who had just recently woken up. Although… Asia was still blushing a bit. Plus it would seem as if she didn't lead him up to his room like I "suggested", but I guess this did make things a bit easier. Plus I couldn't help but smirk as Ravel and Chirno sat on Issei's lap.

Shaking those thoughts from my head I spoke up. "Alright listen up everyone I just talked to both Azazel and Michael. Apparently we have a new situation here that needs to be dealt with. And by that I mean as brutally and efficiently as possible." At my words everyone turned to me as I explained the situation. Although Issei did interrupt me when I mentioned the two Exorcists.

"Hey I think I might know one of them!" Looking at him he elaborated. "Well you see a long time ago I had a friend named Irina Shidou, but he moved away to the Vatican with his family. Now it kind of makes sense as to why they did that." I couldn't help but hum in thought at that before finishing my explanation. To say everyone was upset was an understatement.

Vali was the first to voice her displeasure. "Humph! I remember old coca but well, he was always saying how superior the fallen angels were. And how if the war continued they would've been the victors and blah blah blah. Really he could go on and on about that. And oh boy did he never stop giving dad a hard time about that. One of the best times of my life was when you put him in his place Ro Kun." At that everyone turned to me while I coughed into my hand.

"Well… he did insult not only Vali, but Lefay, Mittelt, and Ophis as well. Plus he was annoying in general and always tried to prove that he was better than me. Apparently he didn't like that a "human", was gaining such prestige in the Grigori." Everyone made and ah sound, but before we could continue the doorbell rang. Sighing I quickly went to get it and instantly felt who was on the other side. So I was quite prepared for the shouts of admiration as I opened it.

"""Booker Sama!""" Standing there in new clothing was Raynare, Kalawarner, and Freed. And when I say new… I mean new thank the Void! Now instead of wearing tight leather bandages. Now Raynare was wearing a Short black skirt with frills and a black tight turtle neck sweater. She was also wearing fishnet tights, although she still had on her black high heeled boots.

Kalawarner was still wearing a trench coat top, but now it was more modest and actually managed to close around her chest. She was also wearing a medium length skirt. However the color of the outfit was the same as before, plus she still wore the same shoes.

Freed himself now wore a black long coat that was opened in the front. This showed off his grey button up shirt. Although he had the top button undone, he was also wearing black slacks and black combat boots. Altogether I had to say I liked their new looks, but I still say Kalawarner's chest was quite excessive. Still I only sighed and yelled back to everyone in the house.

"Okay as explained I want Issei, Chirno, Ravel, Sona, Shirone, Lefay, Allen, and Asia to come with me. Everyone else start looking for anything suspicious. IF you find anything contact us, but do not engage unless absolutely necessary." I got an affirmative as all those I mentioned came to the door and followed me out. Needless to say the three Grigori members didn't like being ignored. Although I spoke to them before they could complain. "Are you three coming or what?" Smiling at me the nodded before following us.

Now some of you might be wondering about my choices in companions. Well I will say it was part practical and part paranoia. For example Sona needs to be there so of course I'd bring her. Issei also seemed to know one of them so I brought him along. Allen was also once an exorcist so I brought him, and I also brought Asia because she was also once part of the church. As for the others… well I was worried about them plain and simple. Not to say I wasn't worried about Sona and Asia.

But… well Ophis, Lefay, and Ravel have been targets in the past. So I want to be near them so I can protect them, it was the same with Shirone to be honest. Now I didn't ask for Vali and Ophis because truthfully… I teamed them up with Mittelt and Red. This means I know they'll be safe, but really if I could I'd ask all of my princesses to stay close to me. But unfortunately that isn't practical. Now as for Chirno… well she really didn't want to part from Issei. So who was I to say no?

Still that meant I was bringing twelve including me to Rias' clubroom. Which means it will be quite crowded.

* * *

 **Kukuku hello I'm the crazy eyed line break.**

 _The Red Emperor_

* * *

Now I didn't know what to really expect from my old friend when we arrived. However what I never guessed to learn was that Irina was actually a girl the whole time! Not to mention she turned out quite beautiful as well.

 _No bad Issei! You already have Ravel and Chirno; focus on them before going after anyone else._ So after mentally slapping myself, we all situated ourselves kind of awkwardly. I mean we did bring in twelve people after all. Although there were some positions that made it easier for all of us. Like Ko- sorry Shirone, Lefay, and Sona somehow all managed to sit on Rodrick's lap. And then Ravel and Chirno sat on mine. Although for some reason they kept on glaring at Irina…

 **{Again… dense as a brick!}** Deciding to ignore Ddraig I went back to paying attention to the conversation at hand. Although Xenovia… Irina's blue haired partner was being quite rude. Plus Kiba was looking like he was going to kill them.

"This is why we demand that you don't interfere in this mess. It is church business after all. Plus I can already see some members of the Grigori here. So who can say that you won't join up with Kokabiel?" For some reason that really ticked off Rodrick as he snapped at her.

"I can say we won't because he has joined up with a common enemy we all hate. Plus I had already agreed to help Michael and Azazel out with this mess. So if you have a problem with it… then you take it up with your boss."

At his words Xenovia snorted before retorting. "Strong words coming from a small man being used as a pillow." I really couldn't help but agree with her on that one. I mean I was in the same position, but I wasn't the one trying to sound tough right now. Plus Rodrick was a bit on the short side, however Sona did actually stand up to his defense.

"Be that as it may he is quite comfortable." Well sort of at least. "But I won't let you insult him like that. Plus what he says is true, so you either have to work with us… or leave. And I'm sure your superiors will be ecstatic to hear that you left, but only because you couldn't work with us." Xenovia grit her teeth as she glared at Sona. Luckily before anything else could happen Irina stepped in.

"Come now Xenovia we were told to cooperate with them. Or at the very least let them do their own investigation. Besides we're the ones with Excalibur's so we are the only ones that can win."

Surprisingly Allen actually snorted before speaking. "Now that's a lie and a half. Sorry but a broken Excalibur isn't going to help against Kokabiel. Against another human using one maybe, but not a cadre fallen." At his words Irina looked upset while Xenovia glared at him.

Although after a moment she seemed to recognize him. "Wait a minute… aren't you Allen Walker?" Allen just nodded his head while Xenovia huffed in disappointment. "Wow first you leave the church and now you come here. Not only that but you're fraternizing with devils, fallen's, dragons, and… witches." She said that last part while glaring at Asia. In fact that really upset the former nun.

Seeing this Allen stood up with an angry expression. "And you're exactly why I left! Sure there were some exorcists' I could get along with. Such as Dulio and Griselda, but most of them were like you! Misinformed bigots, that can't see the truth right in front of them, all the while hiding behind their own version of doctrine. And let me tell you Xenovia… you hypercritical attitude does you no service. No all it does is make you a hypocrite. "

At his words we all couldn't help but stare at him. Really it was if he was a completely different person right now. Although Asia was looking at him with stars in her eyes.

 **{I think those two should just kiss or something.}** Inwardly agreeing with Ddraig I turned to Xenovia who looked ready to burst a gasket.

"Is it safe to say your opinion covers the whole church?" Allen nodded his head, and then Xenovia took a large golden broadsword out of her cloak and pointed it at him. "If that's the case… it would be safe to also assume that you're enemy to the church, and as such I should cut you down." Allen was now looking at the tip of the sword cross-eyed because of how close it was.

Thankfully Irina intervened again. "Um… Xenovia I don't think you should be pointing your Excalibur destruction at him like that. We aren't in really friendly territory at the moment." Pausing for a second, she looked around to see most of us up and getting ready to tackle her. Even me and Rodrick got out of our pillow duties. Although Kiba looked down right murderous.

But she still ran her mouth. "Sorry but he did pretty much challenge the whole church. As such it's my duty to uphold its honor." With that I heard snorts from Rodrick, Allen, Lefay, and even Kiba. Still what Kiba said next was quite surprising.

"If you want to uphold its "honor" so much. Then how about a little fight?" Everyone looked at him while Xenovia questioned him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh? And just who are you to challenge me?"

Kiba smirked before answering. "I'm Yuuto Kiba and I guess you could call me your sempai."

 _Okay then this escalated quickly…_ We were now standing outside, while Rodrick reluctantly put up a barrier. Apparently the fight was actually happening, and while Allen and Irina looked apprehensive of fighting one another. Kiba and Xenovia looked ready for blood. Still when Rodrick was done he turned to the combatants and spoke up.

"Alright you renegades there will be no killing or permanent injuries in this match. If I even think that you're trying to kill the other I will step in. And let me tell you… the punishment won't be pretty." He said that last part so menacingly that it actually managed to scare everybody. Even Chirno and Ravel ended up hiding behind me. Though when I say everyone… I mean all but Shirone, Sona, and Lefay. But that was a given already, after all those three have nothing to fear from him.

And with that they all turned to face their opponents. "Now begin!" With those two words from Rodrick Kiba and Xenovia charge each other. Although Xenovia was surprised by Kiba's sacred gear.

"Sword birth… truly you have a blasphemous sacred gear." Instead of answering Kiba just glared at her while he swung his holy eraser at her. Then with a single swing Xenovia broke it with her Excalibur. Using his speed Kiba then jumped out of the way of her counterattack.

Back with Allen and Irina however…

"Just hold still!"

"If I did you would cut me and I don't think that'd be good for my health!" Currently Allen was just easily dodging Irina's attacks. Really Allen wasn't even fighting back. Still Rodrick must've seen my confusion as he spoke up.

"Just so you all know Allen has a very special power that is quite similar to a sacred gear. However it is much too strong to use in a regular spar." We all looked at him than back to Allen as he seemed to move even faster now.

"Wow! That Draconic knight piece really did enhance my speed!" I couldn't help but agree with him with that. Really he seemed just as fast if not faster than Ryu at the moment.

At that moment we all felt and huge explosion coming from the area of the other fight. This knocked Irina off her feet and onto her head. Sitting up she clutched it in pain. So worried about my old friend I walked up to her and offered my hand.

"You okay?" Regaining her bearings she looked at my hand before looking at me. She then blushed a bit before accepting my hand and speaking.

"I am but I think I'm done for today. I can't even seem to scratch Walker San." Looking back at our newest recruit we saw him rubbing his head sheepishly.

He then gave an apology. "Sorry about that, but I'm not very good when it comes to fighting those with good hearts." Irina just nodded her head as we turned to the other fight. Currently Kiba was panting in exhaustion as he stared at the large hole Xenovia created.

He then spoke up in anger. "So this is the power of an Excalibur… I can't imagine the amount of work it'd take to destroy all of them. Even so I must succeed!" He then got up and created a huge demonic sword. "This is my power!" He the charged Xenovia and swung it at her. In turn she swung her own blade at it making another explosion as Kiba's sword shattered. After the smoke cleared we saw her sheathe her sword and start leaving.

But before doing so she spoke to Kiba's downed form. "Your anger right now is clouding your true skill. As such I hope that the next time we fight you'll be in a better mindset let's go Irina." With that she left the area as Irina yelled at her.

"Wait up Xenovia!" She then began running but then turned to smile at the rest of us. "I'm sorry for her behavior. But it was good to see you again Issei hopefully the lord will let us meet up again Amen!" She ran off after her partner completely ignoring the devils cringes of pain.

When she was gone Chirno spoke up. "She's a bit of a ditz isn't she?" I sighed but couldn't stop myself from nodding my head.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Turning around I saw Rias yelling at Kiba who now looked rather lost. But he still spoke to her.

"Sorry but all of this made me remember the real reason why I fight. As such goodbye Rias." He then started leaving again, he didn't even stop when Rias kept on yelling at him.

"If you leave like this I'll have no choice but label you a stray! I mean it Yuuto don't leave!" He however did making us all watch in worry. Rias even looked about ready to cry.

So seeing this Sona approached her old friend. "Don't worry Rias I'm sure he'll come back to his senses eventually." Rias just sighed but nodded her head before turning to us.

"Alright… let's just go and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll deal with things, but no matter how much I don't like it we need to deal with Kokabiel first." We all nodded our heads in agreement. Even Rodrick didn't argue with her, which was surprising seeing how she was basically giving him orders. But I figured he knew that she was just a little distraught.

Unfortunately Freed who for some reason very quiet spoke up. "Well… you guys can go get some rest. I'll do what I do best and look up some la- I mean clues. Hehehe…" We all just stared at him as he left. I couldn't help but shake my head at his antics.

 **{But didn't you used to join him and Azazel in their so called antics partner?}** I couldn't help but sigh at that.

 _Leave it to the dragon to point out my past faults…_

* * *

 **Kukuku hello I'm the crazy eyed line break.**

* * *

The next day was a little hectic especially with the meeting that was being held in the morning.

"Alright everyone we have a big problem here. Not only do we have Kokabiel and most likely some of Xilo's servants running around. We also have one uncooperative exorcist, an exorcist who is kind of ditzy, and we also have Kiba threatening to go rogue. Put them all together and we have a rather terrible situation." At Rodrick's words we couldn't help but nod our heads in agreement.

Although I frowned when he insulted Irina… even if what he said was the truth. Still Tsubaki who has basically accepted Rodrick's role as leader spoke up. Oh yeah Sona's peerage has joined us for this little meeting.

"So what do you suggest we do Booker San?" Looking around at everyone Rodrick sighed before speaking again.

"As much as I loathe doing this we need to split up in order to cover more ground. But before that we need to cover some ground rules. One do not engage a Darkwraith without me, Ophis, or Red. Xilo not including himself has shown to have two of them already. So it is possible yet not likely that he has more. If you meet one start running and contact us straight away."

Everyone nodded their heads as he continued. "Secondly if you find any Abysswalkers… also don't engage by yourself. Because as we saw with Faylen they aren't pushovers either." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakuya tense up at the name. For that moment I couldn't help but feel bad for her. After all she was beaten rather badly by Faylen last time they fought. Though if Rodrick noticed he didn't say anything, although I did see him send a worried look toward our queen.

Still he pressed forward with his instructions. "Okay now thirdly… just be careful, because it doesn't matter if someone is human or not. As we all know they can be a handful if they want to be. Now with that said let's divide into groups…"

 **{And that's how we teamed up with Shirone, Saji, Chirno, and Raynare.}** I couldn't help but sigh at that a bit. Because while I know Saji's a good guy… he's in a way worse than how I was.

 _Well at least he doesn't peek on girls._ Shaking my head I focused on the task at hand, you see me and Shirone were the closest to Kiba. So we got the job of tracking him down, And Chirno was nice to have the last two made no sense. Well at least it seemed that way to me; Rodrick was the one who came up with the groups, so I'm sure he had his reasons. Our other objective was to try and get Irina and Xenovia to work with us. So as I was thinking heavily on that I almost missed two of our targets.

Well almost. "Can you please give us some money please? We're servants of the lord here on a mission." Looking at the two exorcists I couldn't stop my right eye from twitching. Currently both were sitting on a blanket, on the ground, and were currently begging for money. Or as Xenovia was calling it "generous donations." How they got like that was something Xenovia answered for me as she turned to my old friend.

"You know… this would've never have happened if you use all of all money to buy that fake painting." Blinking I looked behind them to see a painting of… well I didn't know who but it was of someone I'm sure.

Still Irina looked quite affronted at the accusation. "But this is a painting of a well known saint! The man said so himself! I just needed to buy it to bring it back to the Vatican!"

"Really… and who is it in the painting?" There was a pause as Irina mulled it over before speaking again.

"Saint John?" She didn't sound so sure of that but Xenovia just sighed and changed topics… sort of…

"Be that as it may it would seem as if the faith in this country has most definitely fallen. Still maybe we can do some tricks with our swords to earn some money."

Irina brightened up as she spoke. "That's a great idea! We can cut up some fruit or have a mock duel!" Xenovia snorted before looking at the painting again.

"Or maybe we can just cut up this fake painting."

Irina looked horrified by that suggestion. "No you can't! That's a painting of Saint George!"

 _Wait I thought she called him Saint John?_ Shaking my head I decided to intervene, seeing how they looked ready to actually murder one another.

"Hey what exactly are you two doing? You do realize this is a public place right?" Hearing my voice both turned to me, and were about to speak when both their stomachs growled. Sighing I spoke again. "Okay how about I get you two something to eat, then discuss why we're all here alright?" Both nodded their heads but I think they just wanted food.

* * *

 **Kukuku hello I'm the crazy eyed line break.**

 _The Infinite Dragon_

* * *

Okay so being paired up with Rodrick, Lefay, and Sona wasn't a bad thing. But having that Idiot Freed with us was sure annoying. He kept trying to pick up other girls as Rodrick questioned people. Another annoying thing was the young fox spirit with us. What was her name again… oh yeah Tsuyara. She was currently in a human form and her red and blue eyes were currently glaring at Rodrick. Or more accurately the old timer.

Now in human form Tsuyara kept her fur color in the form of her blond hair. Which she kept in a medium length ponytail, her skin was also rather pale and she was three inches taller than me. Really she looked around sixteen to seventeen. Although we all knew she was much older than that. Her clothes consisted of a pink sweater with a red vest over it that hug her body. Which I was a bit jealous to say had more curves than I did. Although not by much seeing how her body was almost like Lefay's.

She also wore a pink pleated skirt that stopped just above her knees. Then finally she had on black boots with red tights, and had on red fingerless gloves. To be honest I had to admit she did look rather good. But with the way she glared at Rodrick I couldn't help but feel a bit… protective. Really I knew she wasn't going to try and hurt him, but it just looked like that.

Now the reason for summoning her was because, Rodrick said we could use as much help as possible. And it had been a while since he got the contract, and he had yet to make good use of it. Although he did mumble something about a space fox. So here she was much to the relief of my mate… if his face was anything to go by. And though at first Tsuyara seemed happy to be of help, she seemed to become angry when we mentioned Masamune's successful childbirth.

In a way I could relate seeing how we both hadn't ever gotten a chance to know him. And he wasn't there for either of us growing up. But as I said… I didn't like how she glared at my mate. But I digress… right at this moment in time our current job was trying to figure out where either A… Kokabiel's current location was or B… Figure out who might be carrying the Excalibur's. The rest of Sona's group, besides Saji was in charge of communications.

The idea was to not take on anyone by ourselves. Well besides Baka Red who was off alone searching for anyone to strong for us. Mittelt though opted to take Fay, Asia, Allen, Rosalia, Itachi, and Ravel to Rias. This was to keep not only them safe, but to have communication with us in case something happens. Basically Allen, Mittelt, and Jing were their bodyguards. Vali on the other hand was with Sona's group as a guard detail as well. Much to my silver haired mate sister's annoyance.

"Hey don't walk away honey!" Turning to Freed I saw a red handprint on his face, and an angry girl walking away from him. Sighing I turned to Rodrick who was looking down at his a notepad.

"So… managed to find anything yet?" With a sigh he closed the notepad while shaking his head.

He then turned to the rest of us. "So far I haven't seen or heard anything. Really it's like they're not even here. To be frank this is definitely not like Kokabiel. Really he'd usually make some sort of ruckus by now, but here we are not seeing any sign of him. However… this does suggest that someone more tactically minded is running the show here. In any case we sho-"

He was interrupted by a high-pitched scream. Being dragons both me and him had to cover our ears to keep them from bleeding. The others were better but not by much. Looking around I tried to find the source of the sound. I didn't find it, but I did see the area cleared of normal people. Mostly because I saw them running away as if in fright.

"Wh…what is this fe…feeling?" Looking over to Lefay I saw her on her knees and shivering in fear. Next to her was Sona who looked a bit better but not by much. Tsuyara also looked slightly affected but was standing strong. As for Freed…

"Hey you know this feeling is strange… I don't like it…" Yeah his own insanity pretty much made him immune to what was happening. As for Rodrick he quickly went in and hugged both Sona and Lefay. Although his face seemed to be darting around, as if looking for something. When he started looking up he froze for a moment before cursing.

"Damn… I should have known it was too good to be true." Frowning and following his gaze, I couldn't help but let my eyes widen at the most hideous thing I've ever seen. That's when he spoke it's name. "Lendopo Diren a feared one…" That's when the creature saw us, looking down at us I could swear it smirked before jumping down right in front of us. When it landed it created cracks on the ground.

However what surprised me the most was the bloody form of a little girl. She had black long hair and seemed about five. But the most important thing was that she had a bite taken out of her neck. Really I didn't even need to try to feel her out to know that she was dead. And as its long tail whipped back and forth behind it… I couldn't help but feel absolute fury at seeing the dead girl. Really I didn't even know why, but if I had to guess it was because I had just recently seen the birth of Masarune.

And that had made me realize the importance of the youngest generation. It probably also didn't help that she was the same age as Fay. And I would admit that even I find that little hellhound adorable. Still if I was angry… I didn't compare to my mate. He didn't say anything, he only stood up and summoned Mune and unsheathed her. And for a second… I was actually scared of him. His hate was literally rolling off of him. It was almost like a poison.

I knew the reason; it was because he deeply cared for children. Because of his own childhood he came to want to protect the innocent of the smaller children. Because he didn't want any of them to go through what he had gone through. Still even as the creature roared its high pitched roar in challenge, Rodrick didn't seem to care. No instead he ran at the creature. And in one swing he cut off the monsters head. It was skillful, it was smooth, yet it was bloody.

So with a sickening squelch its head fell to the floor as its body followed. Almost immediately both Lefay and Sona relaxed while Freed whined.

"Aww… I wanted to kill it!" He was ignored as my mate went up to the body sheathing Mune. He knelt down and picked up the girl's body carefully. Now no longer being held I could see that she was chewed on in multiple places. And based on her expression of pain and shock… I'd say the monster had eaten her alive. With a look of sorrow he gently closed her eyes before placing her back down. Rodrick then summoned a flame in his hands and launched it at the two bodies.

"Rest in peace little one…" Though we all didn't like it we could understand why he did what he did. Truly no evidence could be left to suggest anything supernatural. It was just the way things were done; after all we had to keep the mundane world from discovering us.

But when we all heard clapping we froze. "A nice kill I'll give you that, but it severely underestimated you." We all turned around to see two people one was a young man with blonde hair and expensive Victorian clothing. He also had blue eyes; however his smile seemed completely off. The one next to him however was covered in a brown cloak, although looked quite lanky.

Still upon seeing them Rodrick stepped up to question them. "If you know about the Lendopo Diren, that just means that you're in league with Xilo aren't you?" Again he clapped mockingly before answering.

"Why yes I am! It's nice to meet people that can get right to the point. Anyhow let me introduce myself. You see I'm Diodora Astaroth, the younger brother of Ajuka Beelzebub. And you have recently ruined a very delicate plan of mine." Rodrick narrowed his eyes before speaking again.

"Ajuka would be so disappointed to see you right now. Still what plan did I ruin? Because as far as I know, I've been a thorn in many people's plans." Diodora nodded his head from side to side as if to agree before speaking again.

"While that is true… Mine had to do with the sweet and lovely Asia Argento." Hearing that name we all got tense as he continued. "You see while I don't know if she told you this yet. Asia was once a holy maiden that was eventually excommunicated for healing a devil. A sad and tragic tale yes?"

At this point I couldn't keep quiet. "You're the one that she healed aren't you?! And I can guess at the rest of your plan. You wanted her to die to Raynare and the others, so you could then reincarnate her, so that she'd be so grateful that she'd allow you to use her as you please!" He sneered at me before speaking again.

"I hate it when people give away the ending. Still you're quite right Ms. Ophis. But in the end that won't do you any good, for I will have what I want, and I will kill all of you for interfering! But first I have my part to play in all of this. You see… our little group doesn't actually have the brainpower of yours. Mostly because they're all made up of rotting brains and what not. And our dear "master" Xilo just doesn't have enough liches, to go around ordering all of our brain dead."

He then gestured to the person to his left before continuing. "And some are just too powerful to be left unattended. This is where I come in, you see me and Kokabiel despite hating one another have come to an understanding. But now I get to the actual message, and this is from Xilo so you know. Now while you may have destroyed one Lendopo, there are actually quite a few running around the city. Plus not to mention our more powerful agents, such as his own Abysswalker. Also a little present for the witch."

Diodora then took the cloak off of the man beside him. For a second we didn't know what to do when we saw who it was. And though we all had different reactions the strongest was from Lefay.

"Ar-Arthur?" Standing in front of us was a man with blonde hair and dressed in a business suit. He also held onto and large golden broadsword which gave off a holy light. I could also see a few cracks running from one side of the blade to the other. This was Lefay's older brother Arthur Pendragon. For a second she began to slowly walk towards him, before Rodrick put his arm in front of her.

Seeing this my mate sister questioned him. "Rodrick what are you doing?! That's my brother over there!" My heart actually hurt when I saw the look of hope and confusion on her face. As for Rodrick… he turned to her and pulled her into a hug before speaking softly.

"Lefay you said your brother was killed remember?" At those words her look of hope turned to despair as she looked at her brother.

"It… it can't be… Yo-you turned him into…" At this Diodora clapped his hands before speaking again.

"That's right little witch! Not only did we repair his Excalibur and Caliburn. But we also turned him into a corpse puppet. One which master Xilo gave me control over!" At his words Lefay pretty much went into shock. She slumped into our mate's embrace and tears just fell down her face. Her breath quickened as she just stared at her brother, his face slightly sullen as he looked at her with dead eyes.

Turning to me my mate was about to say something but I spoke first. "Rodrick take Lefay and Sona and find somewhere safe for them." At my words both of them turned to me in confusion. "Sorry but right now Lefay doesn't need to see you fighting her deceased brother. Me and Tsuyara can handle these two, once we're done we'll look for the for the rest of those creatures. So should you when Lefay's safe."

Turning to him Tsuyara nodded her head before Six golden tails came out from her skirt, and two rabbit like ears popped out on her head. Seeing how we were both going to do this my mate sighed before speaking.

"Alright just promise me you'll be careful?" We both nodded our heads when someone we forgot spoke up angrily.

"Hey what about me?! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Turing to Freed whom looked rather angry we all remembered he was with us. Still I sighed before coming up with a job for him.

"You can go right now to deal with these creatures, just don't get killed." Smiling insanely he gave off a loud whoop of joy before running off. We could only shake our heads at his strange antics. Still I eventually turned to Tsuyara to give her my plan. "Tsuyara can you deal with Arthur? I'd feel better if I wasn't attacking one of my first friends, even if he is dead at the moment." Turning to me she nodded, and began to step forward towards the undead holy sword user.

I then turned to the devil that would use Asia like a common whore. To be honest that angered me, almost as much as having Arthur being used as a dead puppet. To me Asia was a kind girl that I couldn't help but like. Really she was a good friend who was just too innocent to be used in such a manner.

So as I stepped up to fight I heard Rodrick speak one last time. "Give him a hard one just for me okay Ophi Chan?" I couldn't help but turn to him and smile for that. When I turned back, my face became serious again as Diodora backed up a bit laughing nervously. As for Rodrick he had already left using a teleportation circle.

* * *

 **Kukuku hello I'm the crazy eyed line break.**

* * *

When he was gone my opponent spoke up. "You know… this wasn't really part of the plan. Really the idea was for me and Arthur to fight Booker. We had thought that the rest of you would leave if he told you to. After all it happened at the rating game." I couldn't help but smirk as I summoned a huge snake made of black energy around me.

I then couldn't help but sound condescending as I spoke. "Well… that's your loss then isn't it? Because really though he leads us in battle, it is the girls in our little group that… as you say wear the pants in our group."

Diodora gulped as I took a few menacing steps forward and kept talking. "You know… there are really only a few things I truly hate. One… dragon hating gods and bigots. Two… when we're out of food in the house. Three… not being able to cuddle up with my Ro Kun. Four selfish self entitled bastards. And five… said bastards that use people for their own gain and play with others emotions. And you my dear Diodora Astaroth… well you are one, four, and five."

With each word I walked forward as he walked backwards. Killing intent was radiating off of me as I glared at him. Because it wasn't enough that he played with Asia as he did. But he also had the gall to play with Lefay's emotions, my mate sister! I was so angry that my own energy was actually cracking the ground underneath me. No doubt that the closest gods could also feel my power start spiking. But since it was just the Shinto gods I knew I'd be fine.

After all Amaterasu is actually a sort of friend of mine. But mostly because we both really like food… anyways behind me I could tell the Tsuyara was quite scared by me. However I didn't care as I stared down Ajuka's younger brother. Which was actually why I was hesitating on blasting him to ashes. You see I actually do like Ajuka. He, my mate, and that pervert Azazel made a great tech team. So while I wanted to kill him I knew that Ajuka should deal with him personally.

Didn't mean I couldn't scare and or scar him for life though… So with an evil smirk and with a single thought my snake attacked. Yelling in panic Diodora barely dodged the attack while firing a black ball of energy at me. Confused I made another snake the just opened its mouth and ate it. The snake than exploded much to my shock. Seeing my face and my other snake stopping, Diodora laughed before speaking again.

"How do you like that you so called Infinity dragon god! That was part of the powers I got from Xilo. Otherwise known as Abyssal magic, so tell me how do you like my overwhelming power?!" I stared at him before sighing as Tsuyara began attacking Arthur. In her hand was a kunai made up of some blue crystal. However I didn't care as I spoke to the idiot in front of me.

"Okay first correction… I'm a girl, and I've always been a girl. I just had shape shifting powers that's all." He actually looked surprised at that, but seemed to accept my words at face value. "Secondly… overwhelming? Really? Sorry but at your current level, you wouldn't even be able to scratch baka Issei. Let alone me, Baka Red, or Rodrick." Diodora gained a sneer on his face when I said that, and started arguing with me.

"Really… then how come my spell destroyed your snake? If it really was as weak as you say then that shouldn't have happened." His eyes then widened and he smiled wickedly at me. "Ah I see… you're just bluffing aren't you? You are in fact scared of me; well sorry but when I'm done with you I'll deal with the Kitsune. After that when you're both beaten into the ground I'll have my way with both of you. I'll also record it to show to Booker, that way he can hear your screams of pain and pleasure."

Normally I'd be mad at his words but now… well I was just bored. _Is that really the best he could come up with? I mean does he not realize how often I heard those same words over the last five thousand years?_ And it was true! Each time I turned myself into a female males would always eventually come up to me. And what did they want? They wanted to have their way with me! And every single time I'd just obliterate them!

So with a sigh I spoke up in a bored tone. "You know I've heard that line multiple upon multiples of times. Still that snake was weak because I wasn't expecting you to have that much power. Granted it's still weak to me, I just don't like exerting to much effort in a fight. As such I use low outputs of power unless needed otherwise." He seemed to deflate at my words, especially when I made the snake I was attacking him with even bigger. "So with this I'll make sure to keep you in storage for your brother. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

I then launched the snake at him again, but this time it was so fast he couldn't even move a finger. It then wrapped around him and started constricting. Struggling he roared in pain as my snake opened her mouth and ate him whole. Oh yeah my snake is a she, in fact her name is Shimi. Truthfully this snake was special because I made her to be my companion. It was right after I made love with my mate the first time. She was a shadow snake and made from my own energy.

Her main purpose was to protect me, and those I care about when I'm not paying attention to my surroundings. Such as when I'm sleeping, still I can use her in combat by feeding her more energy. She can also be used as a prison cell, seeing how she has her own stomach. She just lacked everything needed to actually digest something. In other words… she lives in my shadow; she can attack at her leisure, and can hold onto prisoners.

Still as I watched her swallow Diodora whole I smiled and clapped. "Good girl! Now come to mama for a hug!" Hissing happily she slithered over to me as I began scratching her chin. She really did like it when I or my Ro Kun showed her affection. However she was also starting to warm up to my mate sisters. Unfortunately I was reminded of another fight going on by and explosion. Turning towards it I grimaced as I saw Tsuyara on the ground panting. She wasn't hurt but her clothes were slightly torn.

Not enough to show anything but it would draw some looks. As for the now dead Arthur he was still fine, at that I couldn't help but growl. _It would seem as if Arthur still has all of his skill even in death._ Still I knew that Tsuyara needed help started making my way over to them. However before I could get close, a black vortex appeared in front of Arthur.

A person wearing a white coat then stepped out of it. However despite knowing I've never met this person, I couldn't help but think there was something familiar about him. And it wasn't just because Lefay described this person as the one who killed her brother. Still he looked at us both before speaking.

"It would seem as if I was right all along… Diodora was nothing more than a foolish whiny weakling. I knew he couldn't be trusted to deal with any of you. But he wanted his revenge, but now look at what happened. Losing to a fox and a dragon whore, what a pathetic way to go." Okay now that got to me as I made another snake and sent it at him. However he saw it coming and in one quick move he cut my snake. However despite only seeing him make one cut my snake was cut into ribbons.

"Now that wasn't very nice now was it? Still I guess you feel angry about what I did to that witch and her brother. That's something I can understand at least. Revenge is a very strong motivation, but in the end it gets you nothing." He then ignored us as he grabbed hold of Arthur's shoulder and made another black vortex. Figuring out what he was trying to do I sent Shimi at him, however the vortex closed on them before I could stop them. Growling in frustration on stomped on the ground cracking it even more.

Then after a few calming breaths and Shimi nuzzling me I turned to Tsuyara. "Well I guess that's it then. Let's contact my mate and tell him what happened. After which we'll deal with the creatures running around." Tsuyara nodded her head at me while I got out the phone Rodrick got for me. However as I was dialing, I couldn't help but think about the encounter I had with the one who killed Arthur.

For some reason he just felt… familiar. But the strangest thing was that despite being quite different, he had a similar scent to Rodrick. Like if I didn't always smell cinnamon from my mate, than he would smell kind of like that man.

 _You're over thinking things Ophis. Besides Ro Kun isn't anything like that man, after all he doesn't insult others for no reason. No I just need to worry about that sword of his._ And with those thoughts I called my mate to tell him what happened.

* * *

 **Omake! Ophis and the Snake: Part One**

 _The Spectator_

* * *

It was just another regular day in the Booker residence… well except for the giant snake currently wrapping itself tightly around said Booker.

"Where in creation did this thing come from?!" It was early morning the before the rating game, and Rodrick was clearly freaking out. He also looked a little worse for wear. Mostly with because of the dark bags under his eyes and ruffled clothing. What's more was that he was just trying to make some breakfast for everyone. Struggling he tried to make the snake let go, but for some reason couldn't find it in him to actually hurt the snake.

Eventually a yawning Shirone walked down the stairs. "Good morning Ro Kun." She then proceeded to the fridge to pour herself a cup of milk. Rodrick could only look at her while she seemed to ignore the predicament he was in.

"Shirone you may or may not have noticed… but there is a giant snake trying to kill me!" Looking at him she tilted her head in confusion. In fact she was about to respond, when Lefay came down still looking a bit tired.

"Good morning Shirone Chan, Ro Kun." She then proceeded to the table to sit down. Rodrick's mouth hung open as his kitten returned his sorceresses greeting. That was when Vali and Sona walked down. Again he was completely ignored. That was when Ryu came down, fully expecting his knight to help he was aghast when he was also ignored by him as he started cooking. Eventually everyone came down along except for Ophis.

Seeing this he yelled out to them. "Would you please tell me why I'm just being ignored?! If you haven't noticed a giant snake is trying to kill me!" Everyone looked at him confused and Sakuya was about to speak when Ophis spoke up in an annoyed tone.

"What is with all the yelling? If you haven't noticed I like a little peace and quiet during this time of day." Quickly Rodrick yelled out to her.

"Please help me! This thing is trying to kill me!" Turning to him Ophis blinked while tilting her to the side cutely. She was completely confused by Rodrick's response. That was when she realized something.

So bumping her head she finally explained things. "Sorry about that Ro Kun! I kept forgetting to introduce you to Shimi. She's basically a familiar I created specifically for myself. Usually she lives in my shadow, but she sometimes wanders off. But it seems that just like me she likes you quite a bit.~" Rodrick than gave her a bored look before turning back to Shimi.

"So… you're Ophis' familiar… could you please let me down?" Shimi shook her head before she started licking him and while curling around him tighter. At this Rodrick couldn't help but compare Shimi to Ophis. "Just like Ophi Chan, when you want to cuddle no one can stop you." At his words Ophis couldn't help but give a big smile while watching the two.

 _It's nice that they get along so well!~_

* * *

 **Character sheet… Invalid no fights present to draw data from…**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

 **Judan: Well who was expecting that?**

 **Slayer: I wasn't but it was funny how we got rid Diodora for now. Although in my opinion he deserves far worse.**

 **Ophis: I agree with you but what can I do? Ajuka needs to be the one to deal with him.**

 **Rodrick: That is understandable. But next time someone calls you a whore I'm going to tear them in half!**

 **Shadow: Whoa! Violent aren't we?**

 **Ophis: As if you don't like it.**

 **Shadow: Ahem… I don't know what you mean. Just as a younger brother myself… I know that if any of them still cared that my brothers would like to deal with me themselves.**

 **Modaga: Uh huh… Sorry my un-youthful Darkwraith I'm sure they still want your head on a silver platter. Topped with pain, and a dash of bloody gore.**

 **Slayer: That was… highly accurate actually…**

 **Rodrick: Makes me worry about the future…**

 **Judan: Yeah! I'm mean what the hell man! What kind of characters are you making here?!**

 **Slayer: Sorry! But it is true that most of the Darkwraiths were nothing but violent loving psychopaths!**

 **Shadow: Not all of them you jerk!**

 **Ophis: Yeah right! You talked about murdering random people on the streets a while ago!**

 **Shadow: Uh… hey I know how about we end this! I think people get the idea by now. You can even end it Ophis!**

 **Judan: Though we know you're just changing the subject you do have a point. So Ophis if you please?**

 **Ophis: Oh fine… Ahem… Now this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**

 **Rodrick: Seriously Shadow ever thought about therapy?**

 **Shadow: Actually yes but after three days with my therapist she was the one who went insane.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Judan: Yo ho, yo ho the next chapter for me yahoo!**

 **Slayer: What the crap was that?**

 **Judan: No idea just felt like doing it.**

 **Slayer: Modaga is slowly corrupting you isn't he?**

 **Judan: Most likely…**

 **Shadow: Okay then… Anyways we came out with the Dark Guard Death Battle for anyone's who's curious.**

 **Judan: Ah yes… that'll be fun, now you readers can finally figure out who can kill who.**

 **Slayer: I still don't like the sound of that too much.**

 **Shadow: Hey at least you're not hosting it with Modaga of all people.**

 **Modaga: At least I'm not the un-youthful one.**

 **Shadow: ARGH!**

 **Slayer: Okay so he's freaking out.**

 **Neos: (Slams the door open) Okay so who's screaming this time?!**

 **Everyone/minus Shadow: Shadow…**

 **Neos: Why am I not surprised. You know maybe you should give him a break and just have me for a while instead.**

 **Shadow: NO! This is my job, I'm the mascot, and I'm the one who has literally shown up in almost every story. So you can just butt out!**

 **Slayer: Actually… maybe you do need a vacation.**

 **Shadow: What!**

 **Judan: Yeah, well at least hand over some stuff to Neos here. In which case welcome aboard!**

 **Neos: YES! I've finally gotten something to do!**

 **Modaga: That was a youthful response.**

 **Neos: Okay now with that out of the way, let's move onto something which might confuse our readers thanks to this chapter.**

 **Slayer: Ah yes… for those of you who haven't figured it out yet. Lefay is the only Pendragon alive, unless you count undead Arthur but that's rather different.**

 **Neos: Also Ravel and her mother are the only ones of the Phenex clan alive as well. This means Ruval and the other guy who's name escapes me are dead as well.**

 **Shadow: Yes but now with that out of the way we can end this.**

 **Judan: I guess. After all we didn't get any reviews this time which we can actually talk about.**

 **Modaga: Yes so go right ahead!**

 **Neos: Thanks… now then we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. And now without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

 **Shadow: I'm not leaving you know.**

 **Neos: Fine by me mister evil.**

 **Shadow: I'M NOT EVIL!**

 **Official pairings: Sorted in order of importance… Revisions will be made based on story progression.**

 **Rodrick: Ophis, Shirone, Sona, Vali, Lefay, Grayfia…**

 **Issei: Chirno, Ravel, Kiryuu, Irina, Raynare, Rias, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner…**

 **Red: Mittelt, secret…**

 **Ryu: Sakuya,** **Rosalia…**

 **Allen: Asia, Gabriel…**

 **Kuros: Masamune, Kuyari…**

 **Walker: Jeanne…**

 **Jing: Li**

 **Sakuya's Character sheet 1.0**

 **Height: 5 "5"**

 **Age: 18**

 **Nationality: European descendent**

 **Hair: Silver**

 **Eye: Blue (Red when angry)**

 **Special: Chronomancy, Infinite pockets, Top of the line Maid…**

 **Weapons: Golden Chrono Watch, Enchanted throwing knives, Enchanted combat daggers, Iron Tessen…**

 **Skills Ranks: Chronomancy Mid-master, Draconic Magic Low expert, Elemental Magic Low expert, Sensor High expert, Cleaning Low Grand master, Laundry High master, House Up keep Low master, Cooking Mid-expert, Short Blades Mid-master, Throwing High master, Blunt Weapons High novice, Strategist High expert…**

 **Likes: Ryu, Rosalia, Rodrick, Her friends, Cleaning the house, Reading, Cute things (Don't tell anyone), Her stuff bear (Really don't tell anyone!), Training, Studying…**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Messes, Getting her maid dress dirty, Those who toy around with others, People who discriminate, Whiny brats, Issei (Only when he's peeking on her), Yuloto, Faylen, Feeling useless, Murderers, Rapists, Grayfia, And liars.**

 **Idols: Rodrick although she would never say it loud. She admires him for never giving up and always helping her. Plus despite being the older one she feels as if he's her big brother. Plus she knows that she can always count on him.**

 **Hobbies: Sampling Rodrick's dishes, Cleaning the house, Taking naps with Ryu and Rosalia, Cuddling with cute things, Training to always increase all of her skills, Meeting new people, Torturing deserving perverts, Trying to rile up Rodrick (Though she'd never admit to doing that), And trying on new maid outfits when no one's looking.**

 **Dreams: To one day just relax with all the people who she cherishes.**

 **Short term Goal: To defeat Faylen and to just make Rodrick proud of her.**

 **Status: Alive**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ **= Masamune**

' _ **Hello'**_ **= Murasame**

 _Hello=_ Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

Chapter Fifteen: A Hunting we shall Go!

 _The Void king_

"Ah I see… well I'll make sure to contact Ajuka and tell him about what has happened. Good luck to you and please stay safe out there Ophi Chan." With that I hung up my phone and sighed. This entire situation was really starting to become a royal mess. One that I had to clean up as quickly as possible. With those thoughts I turned to Sona and Lefay.

At the moment Sona was just hugging my sorceress, doing her best to comfort her. Lefay herself was crying and each tear that she shed only fueled my anger. But still I had finally understood what kind of people we're dealing with. I mean sure the whole rating game fight was a good indication. But this… this was completely different. I mean Xilo warned us that he didn't care about civilian casualties, but it never struck home until now.

 _The young girl whose life was cut short… and now even using Lefay's own brother against her._ Shaking my head I moved towards my two princesses and sat to Lefay's right. I then hugged her along with Sona. As we sat I stroked her head while looking at her silver dragon earrings. Yes we decided to give her a pair of earrings much like my other princesses jewelry. Still I kissed her cheek before speaking.

"I'm sorry this happened Le Chan. Truly I am."

Sniffling she spoke with a creaky voice. "It's not your fault… I just wished I was able to help him when he died, and now this has happened. I'm sorry but even if he's undead… even if he's gone… I just can't fight my older brother." With a sad smile I kissed her forehead before speaking again.

"And I promise that you won't have to. I'll make sure he is put to rest, and I promise to deal with this Walker guy. Really I won't let him get away with what he's done." She could only nod her head in thanks as I turned to Sona. "Please watch after her for now." Smiling sadly to me my devil princess nodded her head. I then kissed both of them before getting up and leaving.

My next stop was the communications room. Here I quickly took out the phone specifically for Ajuka. After a bit of waiting I heard him pick up the phone.

"Well if it isn't one of my science buddies. What can I help you with today? After all I was about to call you myself, I've finally finished one of my projects." I gave an involuntary flinch, but only because he actually sounded happy for once. More than likely his project was quite important. So I really didn't want to upset him with my news, but he needed to hear what I had to say. So with a sigh I answered him, and when I was done explaining what happened he was deathly quiet.

Eventually when he did speak he sounded tired. "I see… To be honest I guess I should've seen this coming. Diodora always did love power, and had quite the fetish for nuns. I knew it wasn't really healthy but I thought it wasn't anything to really worry about. I guess I was wrong… for now just lock him up, I'll come by to deal with him soon enough. Also I'm sorry about Lefay. What Diodora did to her was just… wrong." He then hung up causing me to sigh.

 _I guess he's just upset that his younger brother has become a traitor._ With that I got up and started making my way outside. Once out of the house I gave out a large sigh before focusing my mind. _Okay now to find our enemies and deal with them._

"Rodrick Sama." Surprised I turned to see Sakuya looking at me a bit sadly.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Ryu's group?"

She nodded her head before answering me. "Yes but you also said that we aren't supposed to be fighting alone. And Sona San called me and said that you were alone, so here I am to help you out. But enough of that is Lefay Chan going to be alright?"

With a sigh I ran a hand through my hair before answering. "Truthfully… I think she'll be fine when everything is said and done. But right now there are just too many things against her. To be honest I miss the energetic blonde who always wore a smile. However until we deal with our enemies I don't think she's coming back." Sakuya nodded her head before she seemed to notice something behind me.

Then as fast as lightning she got out a knife and tossed it behind me. Was I surprised… a little, but I trusted her to know what she was doing. So I turned around to see her knife sticking out of the head of a Lendopo Diren. It would seem as if this one was trying to sneak up on us, but obviously failed thanks to Sakuya.

Still I couldn't help but speak up at this. "Well it would seem as if these things really are everywhere. Come on we got to get moving." Looking back at her I saw my queen nod her head before we both took off. Still as we ran I couldn't help but look back at my queen, and remember how we first met a month after Ryu became my knight. You see Sakuya was originally a vampire hunter, from a long line of them actually.

However unlike other hunters they didn't attack vampires who didn't bother others. No they went after the ones who fed excessively, and killed for no other purpose than to kill. Unfortunately our meeting wasn't the greatest, you see when we first met she was covered in blood and dying. At the time I didn't have a clue on what to do. So I did the sensible thing and took her back to my families' private hospital.

And thanks to extensive care her life was saved. I mean obviously it was or else she wouldn't be here. Still I talked to her first, and found out that her entire family was wiped out by a vampire lord. Apparently he was fed up with the way they kept killing his subordinates. She was the only one to escape, so being the nice guy that I was I offered to help her track the guy down. I didn't even want her to be my queen at the time. In fact I didn't want anything; I just wanted to help her.

Thankfully she wasn't really full of hate or need for revenge. Really she just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to anyone else. So Sakuya accepted my help readily, and then with Ryu and Mittelt who was the first one to join me. We eventually tracked down our prey and killed him. We even got a few thank you letters, from other vampire lords who were annoyed with what that one was doing.

Still after that she insisted on joining my peerage and I eventually accepted. Of course at the time she had taken the entire queen piece to reincarnate. Really it just proved how powerful she was, and the rest as they say is history. Albeit an abridged version but the entire thing was quite complicated.

"Rodrick Sama I think there's another one nearby." Breaking out of my thoughts I turned to her while nodding my head. I then let out my own senses and focused on the feeling of fear. There was a lot of it coming from directly in front of us. Or more specifically behind a large red brick building that was a music shop. However that's when I heard a scream that sounded quite familiar.

Thankfully Sakuya recognized the scream. "Was that Aika Kiryuu?" I couldn't help but frown at that. You see Kiryuu is actually a girl from our school, and she like the female version of Issei's friend Motohoma. But instead of being able to tell the measurements of girls… she can tell the _size_ of different guys. Thankfully she isn't blatant in her perverseness; she was even a good friend to Asia.

Although I think she does have a small crush on Issei. This has actually gotten bigger since Issei's change from a blatant pervert, to a much more subdued one. She also may or may not have a sacred gear. Usually I could tell but if she had one then it is definitely buried deep in her soul. Still if she was in trouble we had to help her. So moving as quickly as possible we made our way to the back of the building. There we saw another feared one and…

"Get away from me you hideous creature!" Well Kiryuu was tossing anything she could get her hands on at it. Apparently her fear made her act more frantically, you know instead of making her feel helpless and weak. Now Kiryuu is a slender seventeen year old girl with a slightly large chest. She also has long brown hair tied in two braids with blue ribbons and hazel colored eyes. Over her eyes are pink, circle rimmed glasses. She was also currently wearing blue jeans and sneakers, along with a white long-sleeved shirt.

Still to be honest we kind of stood there for a bit just watching what was happening. I mean really how often is it that you see a cute girl, just tossing garbage cans at a hideous terrifying monster? However I came out of my shock when I saw her throw what looked like an old broom at the monster. But what caught my eye was the slight golden glow around it.

 **[Well would you look at that? I haven't seen Penitent's Blessing in quite a long time.]** Now while I was interested in what Kuros was talking about, I was more concerned for my upper class women. She was started to lose her breath, and I think the Lendopo Diren had finally shaken itself out of its own shock. Because it roared in anger as the broom hit it causing a small burn mark on its skin.

That was when I struck it from behind once again beheading it. Looking at my sudden appearance with both shock and relief, Kiryuu collapsed to her knees. Quickly Sakuya made her way towards her to do a quick medical check.

As she checked her over Sakuya spoke to her calmly. "Well it seems that you were lucky that we happened to be nearby Kiryuu San. Else you might've been eaten." I couldn't help but wince at the blunt way she told her that she could've died. But thankfully Aika Kiryuu was a bit of a sarcastic person as well.

"Gee thanks… that makes me feel so much better." Despite the situation I couldn't help but chuckle before speaking.

"Well I'm glad you're alright, although I think this won't be the last time you get attacked."

She looked at me worriedly before speaking. "Just what do you mean by that?! In fact… what was that thing?! And why and how did you kill it?! Also…" She turned to Sakuya for her next question. "Just why are you wearing a maid's outfit? Although I will say that it looks good on you… trying to get Rodrick here into your skirt despite already having Ryu?~" Sakuya wasn't amused by her antics, and wacked her over the head with her tessen while wearing a blank look. "OW! You could've just said no Sempai!"

Shaking my head I began an over simplified version of who we are, and what we were currently doing. In the end I had to show her my own sacred gear to convince her. But Kuros wanted to talk to her anyways.

"So this is your sacred gear? And this dragon Kuros speaks through it?"

 **[Yep!]** Kiryuu gave out an eep of surprise while Kuros kept talking. **[Well it's nice to meet you to, but I think I should tell you what gear you have.** **You have the rare and powerful** **Penitent's Blessing. Now this little beauty was something I suggested to my old friend. You see it pretty much surrounds the user in holy energy, including different objects that you touch. Took a bit to get it to work but I think it was worth it.]** At his words Kiryuu looked down at her hands before speaking.

"So I guess this is the end of my normal life right?" Sakuya patted her on the back comfortingly as she sighed. "Well now what? If I have this thing, what am I supposed to do with it? I mean at this point it sounds like the town is a war zone. So I can't exactly go wandering around anymore."

Scratching my chin I quickly came up with an answer. "Well first off you need to learn how to use your sacred gear. Unfortunately as you said the town is a war zone and there isn't really anyway to teach you safely. So you should probably get to our-" Kiryuu cut me off with a scoff.

"You want me to just run away and hide? Sorry but I can fight; I just didn't have anything to use against that Ledoped dirken thing. But as my friends in the kendo club have said… live combat experience is the best way to learn how to fight." I couldn't help but look at her with a mildly impressed expression, although she did butcher the pronunciation of Lendopo Diren. So with a nod, I got out a regular enchanted katana from my storage space and threw it at her.

She caught it as I started speaking. "Alright then but please just follow our lead. Your first step is to unlock your sacred gear. After all Issei wouldn't like it if one of his crushes got hurt because of me." At my words her face turned red. _Yep she likes him, and I know he has a small thing for her._

Hey what can I say? With all the love crap my mother kept feeding to me when I was still living with her. I kind of developed a habit of matchmaking. After all how do you think Sakuya and Ryu got together? Also Issei did actually tell me once that he liked Kiryuu. So I technically wasn't lying… _Speaking of Issei I wonder how his job is going?_

 **YO HO, YO HO, A Line break's life for me Yo Ho!**

 _The Red Emperor_

"Why are there so many of these things!" I had just cut down another strange monster, trying to murder another random person on the street. Said person was a business man who screamed and ran away yelling something about aliens. Really I could only shake my head and sigh at the antics of my fellow townsfolk. Behind me Xenovia scoffed before speaking.

She also sounded quite angry. "You know… this wasn't what I was expecting when I decided it was best to join up with you. Although I guess you were right when you said there were monsters running around." Next to her Irina spoke up.

"Yeah to be honest this is quite worrisome, really it's no wonder the lord wanted us to team up with you guys." Shaking my head I wiped off the blood on my jian before looking around. The whole town was becoming a ghost town; apparently the "rumors" of skinny monsters or aliens running around have spread. Which was a good thing since now people were in doors, still there were already a bunch of people who have died.

We had unfortunately come across a few half eaten bodied and also gnawed on skeletons. My poor ice fairy threw up the first time she saw a body half eaten. So did Saji but my Chirno was much more important. Irina also looked rather green but managed to hold in her lunch. Good thing to because that was an expensive meal I had paid for.

 **{It is times like this where we have to appreciate actually getting paid by Rodrick.}** Yep Rodrick does actually pay us a monthly allowance. We even get bonuses!

"RAHH!" Hearing another roar we stopped in confusion, because this time it was a pained roar.

"Die you freak of nature!" That was when I heard Freed's overly enthusiastic voice. So with a sigh I led our group over to where he was. However I was also expecting to find him with Rodrick and the rest of his group. Instead there was just Freed happily slicing up another monster. After a couple of seconds it lied dead and I called out to him.

"Yo Freed what's going on here?" Turning to me he grinned before answering.

He really did sound too happy for what was going on. "Oh well I was told by Ophis to just go out and kill all these Lendopo Diren. Or feared one as Booker Sama said in English. Apparently our enemy decided to open up a huge can of these things on the city." I nodded my head at that before Shirone spoke up to question him.

"Okay I guess that makes sense, but you said Ophi Chan told you to hunt these things down. What about Ro Kun and the others?"

He actually frowned before speaking. "Well… you see Arthur, Lefay's brother was turned into a corpse puppet, causing her to pretty much collapse in despair. And so Ophis told Booker Sama to get her and Sona out of there and take care of her. Oh yeah… the enemy now has Caliburn on their side because of that."

Shirone was the first to speak up at his words. "How could they do something like that! Oh… poor Le Chan… I'm going to kill the bastards who did this!" I couldn't help but take a few steps back at her angry declaration. Really she was scaring me quite a bit.

Still I couldn't help but grimace as Xenovia spoke in shock.

"Wait you mean the Caliburn is in the hands of the enemy?! But only those of the Pendragon line can use that sword!"

Freed looked at her as if she was stupid before speaking. "Well duh! Lefay and Arthur are Pendragon's! In fact it wouldn't surprise me if Lefay was the only one them left right now. Because after all… our enemy is quite ruthless. I mean he's already gone after a lot of people who could be a threat to his armies." That got Xenovia to shut up while I just stared at Freed in amazement. Because he had just said something that wasn't actually well… crazy!

Next to me Raynare couldn't keep quiet. "Wow Freed… you actually said something smart." Freed looked at her for a moment before shrugging. With that out of the way I couldn't help but feel terrible about Lefay's situation.

 _Using her own brother's dead body against her like that… just how low can they get?!_ With that I quickly shook my head from those thoughts, and tried to come up with a plan. _Okay Kiba was also attacked by these things and couldn't make his way over to us. Also Rodrick's group was attacked as well and now Lefay is out of commission. More than likely Sona will look out for her as Rodrick gets back out onto the field._ Unfortunately my thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of more roars and screams.

Growling for a second I turned to the others. "Alright people our job has changed to killing all of these feared ones. We can't allow them to just kill innocent people. Now let's move out!" And with that I ran off towards the sounds with my sword held at my side. The others followed me as we did what we could to protect the civilians. We didn't stop for a break until three hours later when we were too exhausted to even move.

"Okay… so maybe running around the entire city just murdering monsters was a bad idea." The others groaned in acknowledgement as I drank from a water bottle. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ Already we had killed about fifty of the creatures. Some of them were pretty weak, but most of them were actually rather powerful.

On my right Chirno just leaned against me while talking. "How many of these things do you think are left Ise Kun?"

I bit the inside of my cheek before answering her. "I truly have no idea, but this is a Darkwraith we're talking about. No doubt he has quite a supply of these things. Still we're lucky we haven't run into anything to nasty yet." Unfortunately right when I said that there was a loud blood curdling scream. "I just had to open my stupid mouth didn't I?" Chirno gave me an awkward smile before standing up. The rest of us shortly followed her lead as we looked around.

That was when Kiba came flying out of the air and landed right in front of us. He was covered in cuts and he was burned in some places. Seeing this Shirone ran up to him in worry.

"Kiba Sempai are you alright?!" Kiba who was still conscious somehow, nodded his head and gave us a thumbs up. Shirone then helped him up as he looked up in anger. Following his gaze we saw a true abomination. It was a kangaroo-like creature with the head of a goat, leathery bat-like wings, horns, small arms with clawed hands, cloven hooves and a forked tail. As it looked down at us, it gave off a blood the same curdling scream we heard before and then landed in front of us.

Just looking at the thing made my skin crawl, and it wasn't because of the way it looked. No the Lendopo Diren was much freakier looking. No it was like this thing was giving off an aura of death. The thing even had fire coming out of its mouth.

A few feet away from me Irina spoke up quietly. "What is this thing?" That was when Freed spoke up giving us a surprising answer.

"Well based on its look, its scream, and the fact that it has fire coming out of its mouth… I'd say this thing was a Jersey devil. A cryptid which hasn't been proven to either exist or not exist yet by normal zoologists." We all turned to him with surprised looks. "What?" Well in our defense Freed has been quite knowledgeable these past few hours.

Shaking my head I turned back towards the so called Jersey devil and readied my sword. Though in truth I had no idea what this was doing here. In fact by its name alone I'd have to guess that it lived in New Jersey or something like that. Still it was here and attacking my friends, so with a yell I charged the creature and once I was close enough… I slashed at it. However as it turned out the creature was much faster than I gave it credit for. For it quickly jumped back and then inhaled before breathing fire on me.

Thankfully before it could do anything a wall of ice appeared in front of me. Looking behind me I gave a nod of thanks while also blowing a kiss towards my ice fairy. Chirno blushed but also nodded her head at me. Still looking back I saw the "devil" start running at me, scowling I stood my ground as Freed moved in behind it. However as he sent a sideways slash at the creature with his light sword. It ducked and then kicked back with one of its kangaroo like legs.

It connected and sent Freed flying towards a large display window; unfortunately with the speed he was going at he smashed right through it.

"Oh good heavens! What in the world are you doing?!" I couldn't help but grimace as Freed was chewed out by what sounded like an angry female store owner. But what's worse… it just happened to be a female lingerie store. Unfortunately the monster took note of my distracted state and pounced on me. I was sent skidding onto my back as my sword fell out of my hands. Still I did what I could to keep its mouth close. To prevent both the biting off of my head, and to keep from being fried.

Thankfully I had other teammates to help me. And with a single kick Shirone was able to get the creature off of me, as everyone else lined up next to her. Turning to me both Irina and Chirno helped me up. That's when I checked myself over; now my coat had thankfully taken the brunt of the attack. My shirt also had some holes in it, however I was fine because I promoted to rook before I fell onto my back. Sighing I looked forward and scowled as the Jersey devil stood up without injury.

That was also when Freed came running out of the store. "Trust me you'd look good in black underwear!" I couldn't help but slap my forehead, along with Raynare as someone threw a cart at him. It didn't connect but it was close. Once again using our distraction against us the creature breathed fire at us. However unlike last time it was green in color. Using her ice powers Chirno sent a large ice cloud at the flames, however much to her despair it melted right through it.

Still taking that as our cue we all jumped away from the attack, although I had to grab Chirno. Once out of the way I looked back to where we were and frowned. Because like I thought the green fire was acidic, and now the asphalt was a bubbling pool of black tar. Still I had landed next to my sword and had picked it up. That was when Xenovia charged the creature and swung at it using her Excalibur destruction. She missed as it moved back a bit and the sword hit the ground.

However it would seem that she planned that, because an explosion happened right in front of her hitting the creature directly. However when the dust cleared Xenovia had to jump back as more green fire was spewed at her. We also saw that the Jersey devil wasn't even scratched.

Raynare then threw a bunch of light spears at the creature using Xenovia as a distraction. They all connected but did no damage. Frowning Raynare stopped as Shirone ran up to it and swung her staff at the creature. The staff was also covered in green lightning; unable to dodge she managed to hit the creature sending it flying. However it righted itself midair using its wings. And once again it didn't seem injured at all.

That's when Xenovia yelled out in frustration. "Why can't we hurt this thing?!" I couldn't help but grimace at her words. Because really we were fighting an uphill battle, I mean sure we haven't gotten hurt. But at the same time we can't hurt the damn thing! That's when; with a sigh I activated my boosted gear. Now normally I don't like using it, not because I don't appreciate Ddraig's help or anything. But because I like using my own strength in a battle.

 _Alright here we go then, let's show this thing what happens when you mess with us!_

 **{Let's get em partner!}** So with an enthusiastic dragon I started my boosts. **{Boost!}** At that sound Irina and Xenovia looked at me with wide eyes.

"You have the boosted gear Issei Kun!" At Irina's words, I just smiled and nodded my head before turning back to the creature above us. It was flying around as if trying to figure out what to do next. **{Boost!}** With that I smirked while preparing one of the few spells I knew. It was simply a wind spell that created a huge gust of wind that slammed into your enemy. So holding out my right hand, I made what looked like a small tornado in it and then launched it at the creature.

Not expecting it my spell hit and it fell down unable to use the air to fly anymore. So with a loud crash it hit the ground creating a small crater. However this time as it got up I noticed something, it was hurt but its wounds were quickly closing. At that I couldn't help but groan and complain out loud.

"Why is it that all my strongest opponents lately have had a healing factor?! Just why?!" Chirno feeling bad for me hugged me as I took calming breaths. Still at this I noticed how Irina was slightly glaring at my fairy. _Huh I wonder what she's mad about?_

 **{Again… dense as a brick…}** Ignoring Ddraig as I boosted again I gently pushed Chirno away from me, and pointed my sacred gear at the Jersey devil. It was still wounded from the fall and was disorientated. So with a smirk I decided to just obliterate it. **{Explosion!}** With that I put all my boosts into a dragon shot and launched it at the creature.

"ARRH!" It screamed in agony as my attack connected and a huge explosion encompassed it. Unfortunately the explosion was quite strong and also pretty close. So it was actually strong enough to blow Irina right into me, but I was able to hold my ground as I held onto both her and Chirno. Shirone was also able to hold onto Kiba since he was still slightly injured, everyone else held their ground. Eventually it died down and we waited for the smoke to clear.

However what we saw surprised us. It was still alive but it wasn't moving and it was covered in burns. Turns out I overloaded its healing factor, making it so it was still alive but to injured to do anything else. Sighing in relief I let go of Chirno and a red faced Irina. However before I could walk over to it I heard a familiar voice.

"So… you managed to actually defeat my familiar. Very impressive indeed." Quickly turning around I growled as I saw Faylen standing there with his hands behind his back. However his face had his usual condescending smirk on it.

At his appearance I growled before speaking. "So this "Jersey devil" belonged to you eh? You know I guess I shouldn't be surprised, however even I had to wonder how you got a hold of this thing."

He hummed for a second before speaking. "So that's what this thing is called here? Huh… to us they're called Yulonic Toloif (J/N You-Lawn-ic Toe-Loy-ph) or screaming Bi-peds in your tongue. Though I guess the Jersey devil is fitting in some ways. After all these creatures do live in New Jersey, well mostly I got mine in Outslan. Or far gone if you didn't know what I said in Abyssal. Ah… really the lot of you should really read up on your ancient languages."

I couldn't help but click my teeth as I gripped my sword in two hands. "And you really shouldn't have come here to threaten us! Now I'll pay you back for what you did to Sakuya and Ravel's friends!" At my declaration he chuckled for a second before speaking again.

"Really? You want to fight me despite that pathetic queen already losing to me? Listen boy, you may have defeated my familiar which is impressive since it's an ultimate class creature. But let me tell you this… it's only that strong thanks to its regeneration, strength, and acidic flames. Truly the creature is quite stupid; I on the other hand am truly powerful and intelligent. So tell me… what chance do you think you have against me?"

I frowned while I kept boosting with Ddraig, only this time I was using a silencing spell to keep the thing quiet. But the truth is… I was actually rather nervous about fighting this guy. After all Sakuya is a lot stronger than me. Stronger than Ryu, Mittelt, Asia, and Vali even! Although I didn't know if she was stronger than Allen, but I had to say it was a good possibility. I on the other hand was probably the fifth strongest in the group. Only barely above Vali who was the sixth, and even then she was barely above Mittelt.

Though the weakest was Asia with Shirone in front of her and Kunou in front of her… but that was a given seeing how Asia really wasn't combat orientated. And Shirone has just barely begun her training regimen. Which was fine since she was completely new to our peerage, although Allen was also new but apparently stronger than Ryu... Still if even the person three places ahead of me couldn't beat Faylen… then what chance did I have? Thankfully before the fight could start, a familiar throwing knife landed in front of Faylen.

Turning towards the direction that it was thrown I was relieved to see Sakuya, Rodrick, and…

"Aika San what are you doing here?" Yep behind them and looking as if she fell down a hill was a panting Aika Kiryuu. A girl that I did actually like well… when she wasn't commenting on my manhood at least. Still she looked about ready to collapse, and was barely holding onto the katana in her right hand. Still seeing me she smiled before speaking.

"Well Issei Kun I happen to have a sacred gear and was attacked by those Lendopo Diren things. I would've been probably eaten as Sakuya Sempai bluntly put it. But I was saved by these two here. Anyways we're now both involved in an all our war in our town. Isn't that just grand?" Her tone became sarcastic at the end but I still couldn't help but chuckle, while at the same time start worrying about her.

 **{Ah another harem member I guess? After all now that she's involved with the supernatural you can make a move on her.}** I couldn't help but sigh at Ddraig's words before answering him.

 _As I've said before I'm focusing on my relationships with Ravel and Chirno first. After they're completely solidified then I'll see about another girl or two._ I was completely serious about turning over a new leaf, and I didn't want to upset Chirno and Ravel. Although when Chirno heard Aika add the Kun suffix to my name, she looked at her appraisingly. Instead of glaring at her like most other girls who added that. _Huh… I wonder what she's think about._

 **{Partner… I think you don't have to worry about just Ravel and Chirno.}**

 _What do you mean by that?_ As expected he didn't answer leaving me to turn my attention back to Faylen who was just smirking cockily at Sakuya.

"Well and the failure queen decides to show up. After that last beating I thought you'd be too scared to fight me, oh well let's get this over with."

 **YO HO, YO HO, A Line break's life for me Yo Ho!**

 _The time Queen (Sakuya) (S/N Because of some reviews we decided that for all new points of view we'll say their name at least once.)_

His insults really did grate on my nerves; however I still had an image to uphold. So I stayed calm and collected, even when he cockily declared that he'd win this fight easily. But I'll admit I was slightly nervous about this, after all he had beaten me so thoroughly last time. Really I barely survived that fight. Thankfully that's when I remember Rodrick's words from back then.

" _You know… it isn't that she's inferior to you, right now you're just stronger."_ I couldn't help but smile as I remembered his words. Really he always was able to fill me up with confidence. Still Faylen seemed to take my smile the wrong way.

"I see that you truly believe that you can beat me this time. I guess I'll just have to crush your new fighting spirit." That's when he used his own time manipulation to attack me. However while it worked on everyone else, I was still able to bring up my combat daggers and block his sword thrust to the side. Now my daggers are like my throwing knives, only larger and longer. Still he scowled at his failed attack and jumped back as time moved normally again. "I guess I was wrong, you have gotten stronger, but tell me… are you strong enough?"

Narrowing my eyes at him I used my own Chronomancy and switched out to my throwing knives. At the same "time" I tossed them but made sure to keep them suspended in time, as I moved about tossing more at him. I then charged him and slashed at him with my left dagger. Blocking it easily with his rapier I smirked as I let some of my knives move again while I ducked. Growling he swiped them out of the air as I slashed upwards at him, and this time I managed to slightly cut his coat.

Seeing this he jumped back however all my knives flew at him as I let time flow normally again. Still he was able to block most of them while dodging the rest. That was when the girl name Irina spoke up in surprise.

"How are they doing that? They're pretty much teleporting throughout the area!" Thankfully I was able to concentrate on my fight as Rodrick explained my abilities.

"Sorry but they aren't teleporting, no instead they are manipulating time. Trust me it is an amazing ability, I've even tried to recreate it. But the most I've gotten to is being able to flow with their time."

Everyone who didn't know beforehand seemed to become quite impressed, causing both me and Faylen to smirk. Not that I could blame him, Chronomancy is just what makes us special. Still we were fighting and I used that momentary distraction to zip around using my queen pieces speed. While doing so I threw a bunch of knives while keeping them suspended in time.

Looking around himself Faylen growled before slowing down time around him again. However I had planned for this and had sped up my time. So when he attacked me all he hit was an after image before I struck at his back. However it was an after image of himself which I sliced through. Quickly turning around I saw him about to slash me, when I let the time on my knives speed forward. This time the knives all stabbed into his back as I jumped away. After that time once again resumed normally for us as he collapsed to one knee in pain.

He then while breathing heavily yelled at me. "How?! How could you improve so much in such a small amount of time!" At this I couldn't help but smirk, but I also decided to give him a vague answer.

"It's because I had people to help me train, plus unlike you who was arrogant. I actually decided to take you seriously and used what I knew from our last fight against you. You see… most of the time, brain trumps brawn." He scowled at me before standing up shakily. After a few moments of just glaring at me his face turned into a smile before he started laughing. When he was done I saw a blue glow surround him. That's when my knives were pushed out of his back and his wounds literally disappeared.

That's when he spoke again taking me out of my shock. "It appears that I've misjudged you Ms Izayoi! You're a lot stronger than I first gave you credit for. Now then perhaps we should begin this fight in earnest?" That's when he ran at me, but at the same time he had left himself completely open. Suspicious I decided not to attack and instead jump to the side and slash at his back. He cried out in pain before the wound I inflicted also disappeared. "Ah… your instincts serve you well Ms Izayoi." I couldn't help but scowl before back flipping away while throwing more of my knives at him.

He didn't bother dodging and he just winced in pain as they stabbed into him. But once again they were pushed out of him while all signs of injury disappeared. I had no idea what how he was doing that, but it definitely wasn't regeneration. Scowling I looked around me to see if anyone else was doing anything to help him. There was no one but I saw the worry on my kings face. Seeing how there wasn't any harm in it I called to him.

"Rodrick Sama! Do you have any idea on how he's doing this?" Blinking at me in surprise he gave a small smile before turning serious and speaking.

"I think he's actually reversing the time on his body to before the time he was hurt. However such a thing be incredibly taxing on the spirit. So just keep attacking and you'll win… eventually." Though his observation helped, his eventually comment made me give him a deadpanned look. I then sighed before turning back to my opponent who was now openly glaring at my king.

 _Oh Rodrick… how I just want to smother you in a hug sometimes, while at other times I just want to strangle you._ Still using Faylen's distraction as an opening I tossed more knives at him. This time aiming for not just lethal places, but also places that would hurt… a lot… Still when my knives landed all the guys including Rodrick made a sound of pain. As for Faylen he collapsed to the ground until he undid the damage and slowly stood back up.

When he was on two feet again he glared at me while speaking. "Now that… that was a very underhanded move my dear. Perhaps we should call you the below the belt queen." Seeing how I didn't really care about his insults anymore I just shrugged. That was when Kiryuu spoke up making Issei and Rodrick blush.

"Well it's not as if your manhood is that big anyways. I mean Booker San and Issei Kun have much bigger ones."

Freed spoke up at that point. "Hey what about me?" Looking at our insane priest Kiryuu adjusted her glasses before speaking again.

"It's good but Booker's bigger and only slightly smaller than Issei's" Freed nodded his head acceptingly as the rest of us slapped out foreheads. Although Chirno, Raynare, and Irina were both looking at Issei with red faces and thoughtful looks. And Shirone was now clinging onto Rodrick's arm while glaring at the other girls. However Saji couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Okay now I'm curious about where I stand." Kiryuu didn't even bother looking at him.

"You're actually the smallest beside Faylen. Even Kiba San is bigger than you." At that Saji fell over in despair while the rest of us sighed in exasperation. Even Faylen was giving Kiryuu strange looks. Still once again I threw my knives at him while he was distracted. And again they hit him only to be pushed out. But unlike last time he seemed to become quite angry.

"Okay that's it. You little girl are about to feel pain!" He then froze time to such a degree, that I barely was able to cancel it out before having to block a downwards slash from him. Grunting in exertion I pushed him back before taking a swipe at him. Except it was an after image. This caused me to accelerate my own time to catch up to him, before he stabbed me in the back. So twirling out of the way I struck at his head, but all I managed to do was scratch him and the disappeared quickly.

Breathing heavily I started to attack him with all I got, and thankfully when it came to fighting I was actually better. However all he had to do was make his wounds disappear and tire me out. This strategy seemed to be working as I literally shredded him with my daggers. However he wasn't idle and was also attacking me while healing himself. Eventually he kicked me in stomach causing me to spit out saliva as I was sent flying back. Time then resumed to normal and Rodrick couldn't help yelling out to me.

"Sakuya!" It caused me to smile a bit but I wanted to finish this fight myself. So I waved at him while standing up, however I had to grimace at the state of my clothes. They were torn up and bloody, and you could even see the left side of my bra and some of my panties through my skirt. Thankfully I knew Rodrick kept spare clothes in his own pocket dimension for times like these. So I wasn't too worried that I'd go around exposed after this. Still I was at this moment being rather revealing.

So I couldn't help but cover myself up with my hands while I glared at Faylen. However I also noticed that Issei was actually looking away from me.

 _Huh… I guess he really is trying to change his ways._ In then saw Rodrick just looking at my face in worry; however Freed and Saji were openly staring at me. Thankfully Rodrick must've seen my glare and looked at them both. He then proceeded to beat the crap out of them. _Always so protective isn't he?_ Shaking those thoughts from my head I decided that I needed to go all or nothing. So I reached into one of my pocket dimensions and took out a gold pocket watch. When I pulled it out I saw out of the corner of my vision Rodrick's eyes widen.

As for Faylen… "A watch? And what pray tell, are you going to do with that?" I smirked at his while standing up straight. Then tossing my watch into the air by its gold chain I caught it and pressed the button on the top. And that's when things went white… literally. "What…What's happening?!" Looking at Faylen I saw him completely frozen, that's when I disappeared. At the same time I used my abilities to their max, even allowing me to walk on air by freezing gravity in time.

I was also throwing every single knife I had at him while keeping them suspended. When I was all out I took hold out my watch again and pressed the top button once more. Things went back to normal, but Faylen had nowhere to go as thousands of knives attacked him. Sure he could still use his healing time thing, but with the amount of knives stabbing into him… well I was pretty sure that I had won.

When the rain of knives were over I looked back at Faylen, who was now just lying in a pool of his own blood. Knives were sticking out of every last inch of him. Smirking I took a step forward, but that's when the feeling of exhaustion over took me and I fell backwards.

However I felt to arms wrap themselves around me. "You did good Sakuya." Looking up I smiled at Rodrick who was looking at me proudly. That's when I heard groaning. Looking back at Faylen I frowned when he slowly got up. Thankfully his wounds weren't healing but he was looking rather blood thirsty.

"You… you bitch! I swear the next time we meet you won't be lucky! You will be the one lying in your own blood as I viola-" He didn't finish as Rodrick got out one of his pistols and shot him. It was a direct hit to his heart. Faylen then coughed out a lot of blood before falling to the floor dead.

He then spoke calmly. "No one speaks to my precious people like that." I couldn't help but chuckle at his words as he then got out a blanket and put it over me. "Hey can you manage to stand on your own?" I nodded my head before he set me down and handed me another set of clothes.

This time however it was different than my usual maid outfit. It had a white long sleeve blouse which had black buttons at the cuffs. It also had a dress which went over my shirt that was dark blue. However the top of the dress stopped just a bit over my chest. It was also held together in the back by five dark blue ribbons.

The hem of the skirt also had white frills, and the front down to its waist was also white. It also had a black belt that had multiple knife sheathes attached to it. They were however already filled with black handled knives. It also came with black tights and black boots. However it didn't have an apron, something which I assumed he thought that I'd like to add. And to be honest… he was right.

I also noticed just how heavily enchanted it was. In fact I was convinced that it could take a six winged angels light spear and only take minor damage. At the gift I smiled happily before using some strength, to throw the blanket up in such a way that it created a circular changing room around me. I then froze its time and quickly got dressed.

When I was finished I let the blanket drop into my arms, before folding it and handing it back. I then put on my regular maid cap but this time put my apron away. At the same time I attached my pocket watch to my belt, and stuck it between my waist and skirt. That's when I kissed Rodrick on the cheek before thanking him.

"Thank you very much Rodrick Sama. I think I like this new look a lot more than my old one." He blushed while scratching his cheek. Although by the looks of it Shirone knew my kiss was purely platonic. After all I didn't love Rodrick the same way I loved Ryu. No he was completely and one hundred percent family. But he was basically my big brother despite myself being the older one. In fact other than Ophis and Red I was actually the oldest in the house. Even Ryu and Sona were a few months younger than me.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a strange swirling sound. Following it I saw what look like black tar surround Faylen's body, it then seemed to eat him whole before disappearing into nothingness. With a sigh I couldn't help but pity him, but only because he now had to spend his after life in the abyss as a wandering spirit. So with a quick bow of my head, I said a small prayer to the creator asking that he be lenient on him. After all he may have been a scumbag, but he was still a strong and worthy opponent.

 _In the end though… he chose his own path, and that path led him to ruin._ With a sigh I turned to Rodrick who looked back to me and gave me a small sad nod. Because we both understood what had just happened. I even saw Issei, Chirno, Freed, Raynare, and Shirone looking at the spot where he was sadly.

In the end I broke the silence. "Well I guess we better move on, there might still be more Lendopo Diren running about." Rodrick nodded his head and was about to say something, when he paused and narrowed his eyes at something. Following his gaze I saw the wounded Jersey devil, starting to get up. Seeing this Rodrick took out Masamune and walked over to it. Seeing him the Creature gave out a pitiful whine as Rodrick put his left hand on it.

"Sorry but this is for the best." With those words he then two handed Masamune and sliced the creatures head off. It fell over dead and slowly disintegrated. He then turned to us after sheathing Masamune. "Alright with that over with we should start moving on. However we now need to divide into different groups. Same rules still apply though, So Irina, Kiryuu, Issei, and Chirno you're now one group. The rest of you besides Sakuya are coming with me."

He then turned to me. "Unfortunately you're rather injured and tired. So for the time being head back to the house and rest." I was about to protest when he cut me off. "Sorry but we both know what I say is true, however…" He smirked before continuing. "When you're recovered come meet back up with us. We'll need your help my queen." I couldn't help but smile at that and nod my head.

 _Like I said… he's always is the one looking out for me._

 **YO HO, YO HO, A Line break's life for me Yo Ho!**

 _The Necromancer (Whole conversation in Abyssal)_

I couldn't believe it… Faylen had actually been eliminated! Truly with Faylen's abilities he should've been invincible!

"No! My trusty, trusty side kick Abysswalker! WHY DID YOU DIE?!" Sighing as I listened to Dust's cries of sorrow I turned towards Yuloto who was actually sane.

"So what do make of this? Did we underestimate our enemies?" Yuloto scratched his chin before answering.

"Maybe… but I don't think it was their strength we underestimated, but their resolve."

I nodded my head before agreeing with him. "True enough, after all it takes quite a bit of will power to use a Chrono watch like that girl did. Even if she already had Chronomancy to begin with."

Yuloto hummed before speaking again. "Speaking of which… how did she acquire such an artifact? Few were made in the Ather and fewer still have ever gotten out of their vaults. After all a Chrono watch can make someone match the Chronomancy of Faylen's. But when you combine that with another Chronomancer… well then their abilities match that of certain time entities."

I growled out an agreement before speaking again. "Truthfully it doesn't matter where she got it; all that matters is killing her in the end. After all for you and me, we are strong enough to resist her temporal abilities. Plus once she's gone we can finally get a hold of her watch. After all I've always wanted to use one of those things." At that point both me and Yuloto laughed before stopping thanks to a certain someone.

"WHY!" Groaning in annoyance I sent a wave of darkness at him, my younger brother than exploded before reforming again. "Why did you do that?!" I answered him bluntly.

"Because you were annoying me." This caused him to start crying again before he said something that really angered me.

"Oh why isn't little brother Shadow here?! At least he was partial- gah!" I stopped him from speaking by gripping his throat.

I then spoke with heavy venom in my voice. "Do not, and I repeat… do not ever mention Shadow's name in front of me again! That little traitorous bastard will die the next time I see him, and he will beg for mercy as I laugh down at his broken form." With my piece said I tossed Dust with such strength, that he exploded against the back wall of my throne room. Of course he regenerated quite quickly but he didn't speak anymore.

That's when I heard a voice to my right. "You do realize this is why we, your younger siblings don't like you very much right?" Turning towards the voice I sighed before answering him.

"I understand Jin'wolo (J/N Hollow wound Abyssal) but like you my younger brother I need to vent sometimes. Plus you can't say that you don't want to do the same to him now right?" I heard a chuckle as my younger brother the eighth Darkwraith came out from the shadows. He was the shortest of us, only five foot three. He was also skinny and had glowing green pupils. His hair was short and deep black in color like all Darkwraith's. But instead of the usual armor and cloak, he wore what I could only describe as a black ninja outfit.

On his back was his weapon a black serrated nodachi, longer than a wakizashi but straight and shorter than a katana. He also had on a vest with metal plates sewn in over his chest, and his hands and feet were metal demonic looking gauntlets and boots. Then around his waist was a red belt with some pouches attached to it. This was one of our more powerful brothers, and also our assassin.

In fact he was the one who was in the testing facility, the same place with those fools who thought they could control us. To be honest in a way I was grateful to Rodrick Booker, after all he was the one who destroyed it.

Still at my question he spoke calmly. "Yes… but that goes for about everyone who has ever met him. Anyways I'm done with my most recent mission, what would you have me and my Abysswalker do next?" I hummed in thought before smiling viciously.

"I want you to go and assist Walker with his job, do whatever he wants. That should make things interesting." Jin'wolo didn't even question me he just bowed before disappearing in darkness.

Behind me Yuloto laughed before speaking again. "Those poor fools have no idea about what is to come!"

Turning to him while grinning I spoke to him. "Yuloto my old friend… I couldn't agree more."

 **Omake! Ophis and the Snake: Part Two**

 _The Infinite Dragon_

I couldn't help but smile as I heard Diodora screaming in pain. Mostly because I kept having Shimi eat the Lendopo Diren before spitting them out. This means for just a second they would slightly crush him. After that I would then mildly heal him before doing it all over again. And really… I was feeling rather happy with that. After all he did threaten to rape me, Asia, and Tsuyara.

So I thought it was all good in the end. _There's also the fact that he really hurt Le Chan emotionally._ So with those thoughts I kept hurting him while we slowly made out way back home. He even begged for mercy a few times. In which case my answer was this…

"Sorry but I doubt you offered mercy to anyone who asked for it. So you shall receive none from me. But don't worry unlike you I won't kill you, like you would've done to me and those I care about. And even my new fox friend." And with that I kept at it. Eventually my poor Shimi got tired and asked me for a rest… well she didn't really ask me, more like sent out feelings to me through a mental link.

In the end I grinned and answered her. "Of course you can!~ After all what's a little frost bite in the shadow world for a _strong_ devil such as Diodora." Ah yes the shadow world, it is where Shimi spent her time when not helping me or wandering about in the real world. It was also apparently freezing cold there not that I cared, after all our prisoner was a devil so he should survive. I'd also pull him out of it before he did die.

After all it wouldn't be good for our prisoner to die before handing him over to Ajuka. So with a nuzzle my darling Shimi dived right into my shadow. At the same time I heard Diodora scream in pain. This made me smile even more. After all… who can really say that he didn't deserve it and more?

 _You know I think I'm beginning to understand why Akeno is so sadistic. It can be quite fun!~_ I had little idea at that time that there were two different reactions from two different people. For my wonderful Rodrick…'

"Why do I have a terrible feeling all of the sudden?"

And from Akeno. "Ohh! I feel a disturbance in the sadism… we have a new member!"

Yep just another day for me!~ "HELP!" Yep just another day…

 **Faylen's character sheet 2.0**

 **Height: 5' "10"**

 **Age: 7000**

 **Nationality: Abysswalker (Originally human)**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Ethereal Blue**

 **Special: Abyssal magic, Chronomancy**

 **Weapons: Rapier**

 **Skills: Bladed Weaponry Rank low master, Chronomancy Rank High master, Cleaning Rank Mid-grandmaster, Sewing Rank High master, Strategist Rank high expert, Abyssal Magic Rank high master, Cooking Rank high master, Stealth Rank Mid-expert.**

 **Likes: Cooking, Cleaning, Training, Fighting, and Xilo.**

 **Dislikes: Dust (ironically enough), Fools, Weaklings, And the light.**

 **Dreams: To one day become strong enough to get rid of Dust.**

 **Idols: Xilo**

 **Hobbies: Cooking, Cleaning, Dancing, Singing, Playing guitar, Talking to the floor**

 **History: He was an Abysswalker who cared nothing for his master, instead only he was serving him until he was strong enough to get rid of him. Then when that time came he'd take his place as the fifth Darkwraith. However he was also always rather brash and prideful. He also never took his opponents as seriously as he should have, always relying on his Chronomancy while he had other very viable ways to fight. In doing so he eventually lost to Sakuya Izayoi, and was then shot by Rodrick Booker. Now he'll forever be a shade wandering around the Abyss.**

 **Status: Deceased**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

 **Judan: Well that's over with, bet you didn't think we'd come out with it so soon.**

 **Slayer: Yeah! Finally this one is over with. I mean I was waiting for that rematch for a while.**

 **Sakuya: I know! I feel so great now to finally have that out of my system.**

 **Shadow: Yeah well good job but here's a question. If you have a Chrono watch… then what about any other version of you?**

 **Sakuya: Um… That's a good question…**

 **Neos: One which I can answer! Mostly since I know my universes version of Sakuya quite well.**

 **Shadow: Okay go ahead then.**

 **Neos: The answer is… a continuity error which we just don't care about!**

 **Shadow: Uh….**

 **Slayer: He has a point though.**

 **Judan: Indeed.**

 **Modaga: Quite so my youthful friend.**

 **Sakuya: And this is why we always have weird chapters.**

 **Shadow: Second that!**

 **Judan: Oh come on now! Let's just finish this and be on our way okay? Sakuya would you mind doing the honors?**

 **Sakuya: Since it's my first time here why not? Now then this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**

 **Shadow: Seriously though a continuity error?**

 **Neos: It's more complicated than it sounds. After all each version of her has one. Which means it was somehow copied over when it left the nether. How it was copied infinitely… please don't ask me that I rather not go insane.**

 **Sakuya: Wow… that does sound complicated. But aren't you already insane?**

 **Neos: More insane than, anyways let's just go. Who's hungry for pizza!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Judan: We are! On a role!**

 **Rodrick: Yes now stop singing!**

 **Neos: Yes that's quite annoying.**

 **Shadow: Indeed.**

 **Judan: Wow… did all three of you have to insult me like that?**

 **Everyone/minus Judan: Yes…**

 **Judan: All of you are so cold… Anyways onto the chapter.**

 **Neos: That was a quick recovery. Wait where's Slayer?**

 **Judan: Umm… well he's sick right now but I wanted to get this done anyways. And as we've discovered we can't let him write or edit while he's tired or sick. It never ends well…**

 **Shadow: Basically the moon incident all over again right?**

 **Judan: Yeah pretty much…**

 **Rodrick: So I guess we're all you right now? That's a bit weird…**

 **Judan: Indeed now a little tidbit for the pairings. You see things are not quite as they appear so keep reading to find out what might happen next.**

 **Rodrick: I hope you don't mean that you'll…**

 **Judan: No those who pair with you pair for life as they say. Well along with Issei and Red. But that's about it.**

 **Rodrick: Okay good because they're my princesses.**

 **Neos: Including my little niece right?**

 **Rodrick: Are you still angry about that?**

 **Neos: You defiled her purity you son of a-**

 **Shadow: Okay now that's enough of that, now then we have one review from the first three chapters.**

 **Kiryuu: Yeah about that FateBurn, well we'll just say you might or might not get your wish. The story is progressing in such a way that it might happen. Okay fine it most likely will, we just didn't want Ryu to get the shaft so to speak.**

 **Rodrick: That what might happen? And what about Ryu?**

 **Neos: You say you're not dense yet you can be sometimes.**

 **Rodrick: What is that supposed to mean?!**

 **Judan: Okay now let's not argue, now since that's it who wants to end this.**

 **Kiryuu: How about me since I am the newest one here?**

 **Rodrick: You know I just noticed that you were here. But when did you get here?**

 **Kiryuu: Right when Neos threatened you.**

 **Shadow: Huh… we didn't hear you come in that's strange.**

 **Neos: These days without battle have dulled our senses my evil friend.**

 **Shadow: Ugh… I'm not even going to say anything anymore. So how about you finish this up?**

 **Kiryuu: Sure… Now we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

 **Official pairings: Sorted in order of importance… Revisions will be made based on story progression.**

 **Rodrick: Ophis, Shirone, Sona, Vali, Lefay, Grayfia…**

 **Issei: Chirno, Ravel, Kiryuu, Irina, Raynare, Rias, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner…**

 **Red: Mittelt, secret…**

 **Ryu:** _ **Sakuya,**_ **Rosalia, Reya…**

 **Allen: Asia, Gabriel…**

 **Kuros: Masamune, Kuyari…**

 **Walker: Jeanne…**

 **Jing: Li**

* * *

 **Character sheet… Invalid no fights present to draw data from…**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ _Masamune_

' _ **Hello'**_ _ **Murasame**_

 _Hello= Thoughts/talking to inner spirits_

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Many paths cross in different Ways… Well that Sucks!

 _The Demonic Blade (Ryu Shibura)_

* * *

I sighed as I looked over Sakuya's injuries. "Once again you've gotten yourself badly hurt _._ To be honest I don't know what I am going to do with you. Especially if you keep doing reckless things like this."

Sakuya huffed before retorting. "Hey I'm not that bad Ryu, besides Rodrick Ku-Sama already healed some of my wounds. And Rosalia helped quite a bit after I got here." I frowned a bit more after that, but nodded my head as I tied off the last bandage around her waist. She then got up to put her clothes back on. I couldn't help but shake my head at her while she went into the closest to change. To be honest despite all the time we've spent together, we've actually never did anything beyond small dates and hugging.

Which was funny because I have actually already Kissed Rosalia of all people. Yes I've kissed the cute and very shy fairy, whose main job is to look after the house while we're out. And when I say shy… I mean SHY; really she fainted right after I kissed her. Now don't get me wrong I love Sakuya, but sometimes I can't help but think I'm slowly losing her. At first we were quite lovey dovey as some would say, but over the last year and a half we've slowly grown apart.

I also blame Rodrick for that, but since he doesn't even realize that he's slowly becoming her most precious person… I couldn't be to mad at him. Really at first it might have been what she originally told me, that despite being younger she looked up to him as an older brother. But now I'm not so sure. In fact she's actually kissed him, sure it was on accident during a training session but it still happened. Plus ever since she's been kissing him on the cheek constantly, I haven't even kissed her yet!

To be honest I've already talked to my father about this once. He told me to basically do what I can to keep her close, but let her go happily if she decides to move on. And though I realize that would hurt a lot, I'd do it if it meant she'd be happy.

This kind of made me glad that I still had Rosalia. _Speaking of whom…_ I looked over to the side of the bed and smiled at the currently sleeping fairy. She was snoring very cutely and quietly as her chest rose and fell. She had decided to come back and help with Sakuya, after we called her group and told them what happened. I on the other hand just stayed with Sona's peerage. But now we also have Sona and poor Lefay.

Shaking my head I rubbed Rosalia's head a bit. "Whenever I see you together you're always either hugging or petting her. And she's not even an animal Yokai or spirit." Looking up I smiled a bit while inwardly frowning. You see Sakuya was wearing the new outfit Rodrick had just given her. Seeing how the last one was destroyed I was fine with that, but I had actually given her that one.

Still I got up and gave her a hug before speaking. "Only because she's rather adorable Sa Chan." She rolled her eyes at me but hugged me back before speaking again.

"Please don't call me that, it makes me feel like a little kid." I chuckled before retorting.

"Maybe that's why I call you that, after all you need to learn to just have fun sometimes."

She actually groaned before speaking. "Ugh… you sound just like Rodrick Sama." I frowned for a second but then smiled again, after all Rodrick is always looking out for all of us. Although I've noticed that he looks out for some more than others. Those being his "princesses", his sister, Mittelt, Fay, and even Sakuya. "Uh Ryu you're spacing out here. Is something wrong?" Looking at her I smiled while shaking my head.

"Don't worry I'm just thinking about what to do next, though I do believe you should do as… Rodrick said and get some more rest. After all your wounds might be relatively healed but your energy is still quite depleted."

She sighed before nodding her head. "Fine… but only because I don't want you two to worry about me." She then promptly went around me and laid down next to Rosalia. But not before picking up her black stuffed bear from the ground. She then hugged it tightly before turning to me. "If you tell anyone about this you're dead." I couldn't help but laugh sheepishly before replying.

"You say the same thing each time I see you hug that thing. And each time I say I won't."

She sniffed before lying back down. "Sorry I guess it's a force of habit now. Anyways thanks and goodnight." I shook my head before leaving the room. But once I did I couldn't help but scowl. _That bear was a gift from Rodrick as well… I guess I really am losing to him._ It was actually her first birthday we were together on. I got her a necklace while Rodrick got her a bear. And though she gave him a hard time about it saying she wasn't a little girl. Sakuya still kept it even after all this time.

Shaking my head I thought back to when Rodrick first introduced me to Sakuya. To be honest I had instantly fallen in love with her. She didn't quite feel the same, until we worked together to take down the vampire lord that killed her family. After that Rodrick saw our feelings for one another and actually set us up. However unlike my feelings which were and are along the lines of love. Sakuya seemed to only have a crush on me, but it did grow for a bit.

But now it seemed to be regressing because of Rodrick. And I can't even blame the guy! No he was just doing what he felt was right, in other words it wasn't on purpose. It also didn't help that he was too nice for his own good. Truly he'd treat all of his girls no matter how many, wonderfully and equally.

So lost in thought I didn't notice something climb onto my head. "Well how is the queen lady Ryu?" Breaking from my thoughts I sighed while realizing Itachi was on my head. He had also come back with Rosalia, although that was just because he was bored of the clubroom. Still I answered him to the best of my ability.

"She's doing as well as one could expect, Rodrick took care of most of her wounds and gave her new clothes." I paused for a second before continuing. "Also now that I think of it he also gave her new knives and daggers."

Itachi snickered before saying something that kind of pissed me off. "You better be careful, he might just be trying to take her from you." At that point I couldn't help but snap at him a bit.

"As if that'll happen! I'm not going to let Sakuya go that easily Itachi!" Upon hearing my tone he quickly tried to placate me.

"Wow! Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad man. I was just kidding around is all."

Upon hearing his apology I sighed and apologized myself. "I'm sorry to; really I didn't mean to snap at you like that. But to be honest… I guess I am worried about losing her to him. He's just the kind of guy that girls always go for, especially ones like Sakuya." Itachi very quickly questioned me when I said that last part.

"What do you mean by girls like Sakuya? As far as I can tell she's not like the other "princesses" that Rodrick kid has. Although she is rather similar to that Sona chick at the least." I couldn't help but shake my head at that. Well gently shake it, after all my familiar was still on my head.

"Itachi… what I meant was that Sakuya wants someone strong to look out for her. She may not admit it, and she may not even know it herself. But that's what she wants. While at the same time she wants that person to be someone who won't leave her. Someone who can truly understand her, and although I've tried I'm just not capable of that. The paths that brought us together are just too different. But Rodrick… no he can understand her, in fact he already does. Truly if he ever tried to smell her I'd bet he'd smell lavender from her."

Itachi perked up at that. "Lavender… isn't that what he said he smelt from potential mates or something? Heh… to be honest partner, it almost sounds as if you want her to go to him just to get it over with."

I actually had to ponder what he said. _Do I really want her to breakup with me sooner rather than latter… just so I don't feel as much pain?_ Sighing I decided to get my mind off of my probably soon to be ex girlfriend. So I went to the communications room, where I found the rest of Sona's peerage all working diligently. Although I didn't know on what, after all most of the time we just called one another's cell phones.

 _Now that I think of it… just what is the purpose of this room anyway? Really if we wanted people to call us we should just give them our cell phone numbers._ Still upon entering the room, Reya Kusaka looked up from a notebook and turned to me with a questioning look.

"Is there something you need Shibura Sempai?" Looking down at her I shook my head with a smile. Now Reya is a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. She also wears a blue headband. And apparently she is quite skilled in barriers if what Sona said was true. As a bonus she was actually quite cute as well, and not in love with Saji. How he didn't know there were two other girls who actually were in love with him I'll never know.

Still I decided to at least speak and answer her directly. "I don't need anything in particular. I was just wondering how all of you were holding up in here." She nodded her head before picking up her notebook and handing it to me.

"Here we've been constantly calling everyone and writing down their current location, and even their current conditions. So far besides the few rough skirmishes here and there everyone seems to be fine for the most part. Although there was that fight with between Faylen and Izayoi Sempai. How is she doing by the way?"

I shrugged before answering her. "Well she's in bed with Rosalia at the moment. Though I think it's mostly because Rodrick ordered her to get some rest. I swear she just drives me up the wall sometimes with her stubbornness." She giggled before nodding her head.

"Yeah from what I've seen of her she's quite the fighter. But what can you do sometimes? Anyways no one's seriously injured or hurt at this moment in time. Although Ophis should be returning with her detainee soon enough. However… I think I may have heard screams of pain as she updated us on her position…"

I couldn't help but chuckle nervously at that, but before I could say anything else we heard the doorbell. Sighing I turned to her to say goodbye.

"Well that's probably Ophis; still it was nice talking to you Reya Chan." Turning around I didn't see her blush as she also said goodbye.

"Yeah well I'll be here if you need me Sempai." Once I was outside the room, I sighed before cracking my neck and heading to the front door. (J/N Oh gosh! I just cracked my own neck wrong!) Once there I opened it to see a very evilly smiling Ophis, and a worried looking Tsuyara. Behind Ophis was her pet snake Shimi who seemed rather smug about herself. That's when before I could say anything Shimi spat out her prisoner. He was blue as if he was in a very cold space for a long time.

Upon seeing me he started begging with a strained voice. "Please… just kill me…" I couldn't help but look at him in worry and confusion, before turning to a smug looking Ophis and questioning her.

"What exactly did you do to this guy?" Ophis quickly smiled innocently before answering me.

"Well… I had Shimi eat him of course, and then I had her eat a few feared ones every now and again. Apparently there wasn't enough room in her stomach even after increasing her size. So he may have been crushed a few times. Then Shimi got tired and I allowed her inside my shadow to rest." At that point I couldn't help but let my eyes widen before speaking.

"Isn't the shadow realms temperature a few degrees below freezing?"

At my statement she tried to look surprise. "It is?! I had no idea, after all it's not like I've personally been there or anything.~" I gave her a bored look before turning to Tsuyara who also looked exasperated.

 _How on earth does Rodrick deal with her?_ With one last sigh I turned back to Ophis.

"Alright then let's put him in the basement or the dungeon as Rodrick sometimes calls it." Ophis nodded happily as the guy whimpered when Shimi ate him again. She then jumped back in Ophis' shadow. _No really how does he deal with this devious little dragoness?_

* * *

 _ **Oh yeah! We're on a role! Now let's get to the line break!~**_

 _The Void King_

* * *

 _And that's another one of them down for the count!_ Taking my sword out of the head of my latest kill, I swung Masamune down getting rid of the blood on her.

' _Yeah thanks for that, I really don't like the feeling of blood on me. It's just gross you know?'_

 **[Really? I've never really minded the feeling of blood on me.]** I couldn't help but snort before giving his response a retort.

 _You're a void forbid dragon Kuros. Of course you don't really care, although I was human once and do care. And besides Masamune looks prettier without blood on her anyways._

' _Why thank you Ro Kun!~ At least you certainly know how to treat a lady. Unlike someone over here!'_

Kuros quickly spoke up with a weak voice after that. **[I'm sorry…]** Shaking my head I turned to the others of my team. At the moment they all looked fine albeit a bit tired. Well except for Freed who just wanted to keep hacking away at things. Although the person who looked the worst was Kiba, but that should be expected after the beating he got from the Jersey Devil thing.

"Ding Ding you got a call." Snapping me out of my thoughts was my phone. So quickly I took it out to see that it was actually our communications room calling me. Coming to a decision I turned to everyone.

"Okay everyone take five while I take this call." Everyone sighed in relief before finding somewhere to sit in the park we were in. I then answered my phone. "Hello this is Rodrick."

Upon hearing the other person's voice I smiled. "Hello Ro Kun this is me Ophis. I was just calling to let you know that me and Tsuyara are fine, and we have put our "guest" downstairs. We are now on our way out."

"Okay then so I guess you defeated Diodora and Arthur then that's good." When I heard Ophis suck in some air through her teeth I frowned. "Okay what happened?"

I heard her give out an airy sigh before answering me. "We were interrupted by the guy who killed Arthur in the first place. He stopped us from destroying Arthur's body and teleported away with it. I'm sorry for failing you like that…"

I couldn't help but shake my head before consoling her. "No you didn't fail Ophi Chan. You were just caught off guard is all. Besides based on what Le Chan told us this guy is extremely powerful. Speaking of powerful did you get a good look at his sword? Maybe get a name from him?"

After a moment she answered me. "No… He didn't tell me his name only insulted me and Tsuyara, sliced one of my regular snakes to ribbons, and left. But I was able to see his sword; it was like Le Chan described it. But it also had a bunch of strange red runes going up its back. Plus the edge… well it was jagged, but not in a broken way. Really it was if the sword was made to look like that."

' _It can't be…'_ Masamune distracted me for a moment but I shook it off before speaking to Ophis again.

"Well thanks for that, I'll be sure to try and use it. Anyways can you check on Le Chan before leaving again? I'm sure she'll want to know what happened."

"Of course!~ Anyways it's good to know that you're okay and I hope to see you again soon. Mwah! By now Ro Kun!~" I chuckled before blowing her a kiss as well. After all it would seem as if she's finally opened up her heart and emotions.

"Yeah see you Ophi Chan.~" I then hung up the phone before sitting down. Then crossing my legs and closing my eyes I went into my inner world. There I saw Kuros and Masamune playing with a three month old girl.

 _Wait what?!_ Looking on I couldn't help but let my eyes widen. For I knew that same girl was Masarune. So with absolute confusion I walked up to them, and though I noticed that Masamune looked distraught about something. I had to question them on Masarune's unnatural growth.

"Okay what happened to the three day old baby? And why is she now three months old?" Kuros who was in his human form looked at me before answering.

Although it wasn't what I expected. **[Do you know how quickly things move in your mind kid? Ten times faster thanks to your elder dragon mind. How do you think you come up with solutions and strategies so fast? There's also the fact that Rune Chan here is half dragon. Meaning that for the first year she ages a bit faster than other humans. However once she's eight years old she'll slow down… a lot… Kind of like Ophis.]** I couldn't help but blink at that.

 _Suddenly a lot of things make more sense. Like how Ophis still looks fourteen years old, despite being over five thousand years old. And also how Masamune gave birth so… wait that doesn't make any sense._

"Then why did it take so long for Masamune to give birth to her? Granted it was still faster than normal but…" He snorted as he bounced Masarune on his knee.

 **[That's because it takes a long time for dragons to be born. There is also the fact that we kept talking to you that entire time, which means we were connected to the outside a lot more. However Masa hasn't been talking to you, meaning her time was connected to you mind instead of the real world.]**

I couldn't help but still be confused and I stated it as such. "I still don't think that works like that. Plus isn't she only half dragon? Really by the looks of it most of what you said shouldn't-" At that point he cut me off.

 **[I don't know! That's just how it's working, not like this has ever happen before. This is the way it's working so deal with it!]** Letting out a large breath of air I decided not to think about this anymore. So with that in mind I turned to Masamune.

"Okay so what was that from earlier then? It seems as if you're familiar with the sword that guy used, but seeing how we're in another world different from our own… I really don't see how that's possible."

Looking at me she sighed before answering me. _'Rodrick I have a confession to make…'_ I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she continued. _'That day you found me in the forest… well it wasn't as accidental as you think.'_ Now that was shocking and I couldn't help but speak my confusion.

"What do you mean _not as accidental as I think_? That doesn't make any sense!"

She smiled sadly before explaining. _'Well the truth is that my old user had died two months before we met. I was there because I quickly sensed out the closest person who could actually use me. So there I was waiting for you to find me.'_

I couldn't help but shake my head. "And just why didn't you tell me this when I first found you? I mean obviously you've had other users so why is your last one so important?" She looked me straight in the eyes before answering.

' _Because all of my previous users were always killed. My last one wasn't.'_ I couldn't help but open and close my mouth at that. Because really… how would you react upon finding out that the sword you've been using for years. Actually had a horrible history of her wielders dying.

Still it took me a few moments but I recovered. "So… any particular reason why they kept on dying? Because that seems like an important bit of information." She nodded her head before answering me.

' _Yes… now I'm sure you know about my origin story, about the two master sword smiths and the lake. I cut nothing even when it touched my blade, while the other guy cut everything up. Well that story isn't entirely accurate. You see after his loss Murasame was angry with my creator, Masamune. So he attacked him with his sword he had just created also known as Murasame. Masamune defended himself with me, but in the end both ended up killing the other.'_

She gave out another sigh before continuing. _'Ever since that point we've been locked in a struggle always trying to outdo the other. And unfortunately… our wielders have always paid the price. Really in some ways our conflict is like Ddraig's and Albion's. But my last user had enough and hid himself not wanting to get involved. Originally I was angry, but soon realized that I actually liked not having to fight with that annoying blade. Eventually he died of old age, after that I searched for someone new. And that was you.'_

At this point I couldn't help but rub my temples as I figured everything out. "Okay let me get this straight… you've had a blood feud with this sword for hundreds of years. But your last user didn't want anything to do with it so he hid himself. However you ended up liking the peace, so when he died you decided not to tell me. In doing so you believe that I wouldn't have to fight, and you really didn't think you'd have to tell me in another world. But the reason why you're telling me this now is because that guy has Murasame am I right?"

Masamune clapped his her hands before nodding. _'Yes! You truly are smart Rodrick! Anyways I hope you're not to mad with me, I just thought all of that wouldn't be important in this world. How our enemy managed to not only find him, but turn him into an Abysswalker is beyond me.'_

I couldn't help but sigh again before speaking once more. "No it is fine… besides it's not like you expected to find your old rival here." As soon as those words left my mouth I felt myself embraced in a bone crushing hug.

' _Oh thank you Ro Kun! I can't tell you happy I am to have someone as nice as you as my wielder!~'_ At her words I couldn't help but think of a retort while turning purple.

 _You should be thankful that you have someone who won't die by your hugs!_ Thankfully she ended her hug of death after a few seconds. This left me time to breathe as I heard Kuros snickering in the background. _Thanks a lot you useless lizard._

Shaking my head I decided to get to know my enemy more. "So… what exactly does Murasame do then? Because based on what I know he just cuts everything to ribbons." Masamune grimaced before answering.

' _Truthfully I wished that were the case. Because not only can he cancel out my cutting power, but Murasame can also attack multiple times in one strike. However unlike me who is all about precision he can't control anything. Really if his wielder isn't careful he could end up killing himself using Murasame. Which is why he's had over sixty users, while I've only had ten.'_

She paused for a second after that before continuing. _'Well eleven now including you. Anyways he's pretty much my antithesis in almost every way. The only issue is that he has a constant cutting edge while I choose how sharp to be. And as you know he can cut through Caliburn so he's pretty strong.'_

I frowned at that while trying to think about what I can do against him. _Well… besides Masamune I also have other weapons so I can use those to my advantage. Not to mention my claws are as good as she is._ Shaking my head I let out a quick breath before speaking to her again.

"Well I think I'm just going to have to wing it when I face him. Hopefully we'll be able to win without me dying because really… that would suck." She giggled before nodding her head. She then gained a sly smirk that was all too familiar to me. Masamune then wrapped her right arm around my shoulders, before speaking with a devious tone.

' _So… what was all that with Sakuya earlier eh? Don't tell me you've already decided on a sixth girl?~'_ My eyes bulged as I pushed myself away from her.

"What in the hell gave you that idea?! Besides she's with Ryu and I didn't match them up, just to break them up over me." Masamune scoffed before folding her arms under her chest.

' _You two… both of you think of each other in one way, while your feelings for the other are actually something else entirely. I saw it when you first met, I saw it when you saved her from Faylen, and I saw it just now when she defeated Faylen. Really if you would actually sniff her I'd bet you'd smell lavender.'_ I was about to retort when Kuros spoke up.

 **[She's right you know! And as I've learned never underestimate the feelings of the opposite sex. Really if you keep this up she'll leave your knight and jump into your bed. Besides you've already stole her first kiss so what's the big deal?]** I could feel my face grow hot as I explained the "big" deal.

"Okay… first off me "stealing" her first kiss was completely accidental. I had just learned to flow into her Chronomancy and we ran into each other. Secondly she already loves Ryu and I'm happy for them. And thirdly she's more like a sister to me anyways."

Masamune rolled her eyes before retorting. _'As I said you think of the other in one way. While you feel for the other in a different way, trust me you'll see the truth soon enough.'_ Shaking my head I had enough and just left my mind. Opening my closed eyes I looked around to see my group talking to each other. Although there seemed to be tension between Xenovia and Kiba.

Still it would appear that I'd miss something as Saji cried and put a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Oh Kiba San how your tale moves me! All this time I've thought that you were just some pretty boy prick, but you're actually a good person trying to avenge the deaths of your friends. Now let me tell you my dream in return." What he said next pissed me off. "My dream is to get Kaichou pregnant and marry her." As soon as he said that my rage broke slightly and I walked up behind him. Heck even Shirone looked rather angry at his declaration.

Seeing me everyone who saw me, backed up as I put a hand on Saji's shoulder. Although Shirone was only nodding her head, as to let me know I was doing the right thing. Still Saji stiffened, and overwhelming fear seemed to grip him as he turned around slowly. He paled even further as he saw my smiling face.

"Uh… h-hi Boo-ooker san… Yo-you're done are y-you?" I nodded my head before speaking.

"That I am Saji… that I am… Now I couldn't help but overhear your little dream. So tell me… what reason do you have for me not to kill you?" His mind seemed to race before he slumped over.

"I got nothing… well besides being part of Kaichou's peerage that is." I nodded my head with a thoughtful look at that. Because he did have a point, still as you may know… when it comes to my princesses I'm not a forgiving person.

' _Or a certain maid right?'_ I ignored Masamune before I finally decided on what to do with Saji. Because really… what he said could be taken as rape in a way. Basically he said the wrong thing and I'm definitely not letting that go.

So with a malicious grin I spoke to him calmly. "You are correct, which means I won't kill you… but let's just say we may need an ambulance after I'm done with you." I then got out some of my throwing needles while twirling them before speaking again. "Just so you know… this will hurt… a lot…"

What happened next can't really be described, for the violence was just too much. Suffice it to say… Saji's screams were heard all over town.

* * *

 _ **Oh yeah! We're on a role! Now let's get to the line break!~**_

 _The Red Emperor_

* * *

Okay now that last fight was pretty impressive even for Sakuya's standards! Truly that fight had gotten me pumped up!

 _Plus I was able to catch a glimpse of Sakuya's sexy black underwear before turning away. Wait bad Issei!_ Please don't judge me! I saw it before I could turn away, and there is still some pervertedness in me I admit it! I'm seriously trying to change, but Sakuya is a very beautiful girl so I can't help it sometimes. _Not that Chirno and Ravel aren't beautiful, although Aika and Irina are pretty nice to look at as well… No get you head from that place Issei!_

 **{Get it together partner! After all you're pretty much the leader of this little group. So you can't be fantasizing over the pretty girls around you!}** Taking a few breaths I calmed down enough, to actually start thinking about what I should do next.

 _Alright so I doubt that there are many feared ones left. After all we haven't heard any screaming or roar's in a while. Which is good since we're still kind of tired especially Aika._ Upon thinking of her I turned back to my classmate. At the moment she was actually talking to Chirno, and apparently they were getting along rather well. But she did have a very tired look on her face. Still it brought a small smile to my face as I came to a decision.

So I stopped and turned to everyone. "Alright let's stop here at the moment. We're all a bit tired still and I think we've dealt with most of the Lendopo Diren. Not to mention our last rest break was interrupted." Everyone nodded their heads happily before we all sat down near another building. Upon sitting down Chirno very quickly came over to me and sat down on my lap. That's when two unexpected things happened…

The first thing was what sounded like some girl screaming in pain. However there was also something quite familiar about it. Thankfully I had Ddraig to clear up my confusion.

 **{Partner… that wasn't a girl. That was Saji screaming in pain for some odd reason. Oh Vitra… I feel so sorry for you right now…}** Before I could ask him what he meant by poor Vitra Irina spoke up to me.

"Issei Kun! There's some girl in trouble!" Looking at her I shook my head before speaking.

"Actually Irina that was Saji crying out in pain. Why though… if I had to guess he somehow pissed off Rodrick. Now just take a rest okay?" She looked at me for a moment before sighing and nodding her head. And that's when the second surprising thing happened. Aika came up to me and leaned on to my right shoulder. But before I could question her I heard Irina grumble and walk over to me. She then sat down and leaned on my left shoulder. At that point I couldn't help but question them both.

"Um… not that I mind this too much… but I have to ask what you two are doing?"

Of course Kiryuu answered in her blunt way. "We like you enough to take a nap on you; I thought that was obvious enough." Irina seemed to blush at her words but didn't disagree. So instead of freaking out because of Ravel and Chirno, I decided to just accept this. After all Chirno was with me and she seemed fine with everything at the moment.

 **{Lesson number one always refer to your actual girlfriend or in your case girlfriends judgments. At least that's what all my successful partners with harems did.}** I couldn't help but agree with Ddraig before realizing something.

 _You know… the technical term is harem. But now that I think of it… that is a rather demining word for this._ So thinking for a bit I tried to come up with an alternative like Rodrick did. Although I couldn't take princesses because he already had that. _What do you think Ddraig?_

 **{Well… I've got nothing, all my previous hosts just said harem. But I think any girls you get will appreciate the change. It'll definitely make them feel a bit more special at least.}** I nodded my head before just settling back down, and just getting comfortable with the three pretty girls cuddling with me. Said girls were also talking amongst themselves. Though it was mostly Aika asking questions about the supernatural. Although apparently Rodrick already told her that polygamy was fine.

 _Really if I didn't know better I'd say he was trying to set us up or something._ (J/N Cue sneeze from Rodrick.)

"Hey Issei Kun, can I ask you something?" Blinking I turned to Irina before nodding my head. "How exactly did you meet Booker San, and just why did you join his peerage?" I couldn't help but bite my lower lip a bit at that question. Mostly because our first encounter… well it wasn't all that great.

 _I got the crap beaten out of me after all…_

So I gave her an abridged version. "Well I met him when he found out I had the boosted gear. Apparently his sacred gear spirit Kuros sensed it. He then asked me to talk to him later, and I agreed seeing no harm in it. We then talked and he told me about the supernatural, and then he asked me if I wanted to join. I eventually agreed and that's pretty much it. Although my first sparring session was against Ophis, and she beat me black and blue. That definitely wasn't fun." Both Chirno and Irina giggled at that while Aika spoke in confusion.

"How did Ophis Chan beat you black and blue? She's like what? Four eleven? Unless you withheld food from her, I don't see how the small cutie could hurt you very much."

I couldn't help but laugh and pat her on the head for her innocence. "Oh my dear Aika San… Ophis is the infinity dragon goddess. An elder dragon to be precise, you see she's been alive for at least the last five thousand years. Also don't call her short… she really, and I mean really hates that. Along with Shirone and Lefay now that I think about it…" Chirno huffed at that before speaking.

"I know how they feel… I mean I'm nineteen yet look at how short I am! I even look like a freaking thirteen year old! Curse you stupid fairy genes…" Aika looked over at Chirno with a raised eyebrow before turning to me, well as much as she could. Seeing how she was still leaning on me.

"Okay I guess that makes sense… but where did Booker San find Ophis? And who's Shirone?" I was about to open my mouth to answer her when I realized something. I actually didn't know how the two of them met. Really I just never thought to ask.

So I pretty much said as much. "Truthfully I never actually thought to ask them that. But now I'm curious and might just ask later, as for Shirone… that's a story even I don't know. But apparently that's Koneko's real name or something." Aika rubbed her chin in thought before nodding her head.

"Well I guess that does match her, plus based on what I saw earlier she's a Nekomata or something. So how does this whole peerage thing work? I mean it sounds useful especially since you seem much stronger than the average human."

Irina actually spoke up at that as well. "That's right… you said you were part of his peerage but you still feel human. And as far as I know only devils have peerages, also those who join get turned into them as well." Nodding my head I told them about the draconic piece system. About its benefits and the differences between it and the evil piece system.

In the end Aika hummed in thought before speaking again. "So eventually you'll get a set right?" I nodded my head at that before she continued. "Then how about letting me join? After all being able to use magic, and having powers like that seem like a good thing to me. Although I will have to hide everything from my friends and sister…" She seemed to get lost in thought at that before shrugging. "Ah well I'll have to do that anyways thanks to what has just happened. So what do you say?"

For a second I hummed in thought before shrugging. "Well I don't really see why not, after all it's not like I have hundreds of people lining up to join."

She grinned at that before asking more questions. "Great! Now what piece do you think I could be, and also who else do you have in mind?" I thought for a bit before answering both questions.

"Well I think either a Rook, queen, or pawn. Because of your sacred gear and sword skills, and as Rodrick said I should give people the boost they actually need. As for anyone else… well Ravel wants to join later. But she's with Rias' devil peerage right now, in order to pay her family back because of something which happened a bit ago. As for others… I'll just have to wait and see." She nodded her head in acceptance when Irina spoke up in confusion.

"Wait Ravel was the other girl sitting on your lap yesterday right? What exactly happened that incurred a debt?"

With a sigh I answered her. "To be honest this isn't the first attack, or even the third our enemy has sent our way. The first was at a conference between the Christian faction and Norse. The second was actually against Lefay and her family. And the third was during a rating game where Rias' father sacrificed himself in order to save Ravel's mother. Unfortunately despite everything, Ravel and her mother are the only ones from the Phenex clan still alive. Same with Lefay as well, she's the only true Pendragon left."

When I was done explaining all four of us became slightly depressed at the sad tale. Really poor Ravel and Lefay both had it rough. Heck even Rodrick had it pretty bad, what with the death of his unborn sister, brother, and even parents. In truth I was beginning to feel quite lucky that my parents were still alive. I even visited them as much as I could, but Rodrick usually kept all of us busy.

Of course these last few weeks have been really busy, and I haven't had the chance to see them. _I should probably stop by when this is all over._ Still after we were done with that conversation we just talked, and about an hour later we began to move on although Chirno whispered to me a few things.

"You know… I actually like Irina and Aika San. So if you want to add them to our little group than I'm all for it.~" I couldn't help but shake my head while patting her on the head.

"Yeah but I just want to focus on you and Ravel right now. Maybe after a bit we can discuss this with them, although Irina will probably head back to the Vatican after this. Still it was good to see her, as for Aika that's really up to her and Ravel." Chirno sighed and shook her head but still smiled. So I guessed that I said the right thing at least. Eventually we ran into a few more Lendopo Diren but we took care of them and burned the bodies.

Things were going good, but I couldn't help but feel as if something bad was going to happen at any moment. _Then again it could be Rodrick's paranoia rubbing off on me._ With that thought in mind I had Ddraig feel out anything that could be a threat. That was when he felt a weak presence following us.

 **{Well it seems as if we have company. Though he was able to hide his presence pretty well, I'd be careful about this one partner.}**

 _I will thanks for the heads up Ddraig._ With that I stopped, much to everyone else's confusion especially when I started speaking out loud.

"Whoever you are I suggest you come out, I'm not really in the mood for any cloak and dagger crap at this time." Hearing some chuckling a figure came out of hiding as I turned around. He was slim and was wearing a red kimono top with red pants. On his feet were black sandals that also wrapped around his ankles. His top was also opened showing off a black turtleneck shirt. However his whole head was wrapped up in black bandages except for his eyes. Which instantly put me on edge, because like Faylen he had black sclera.

Only his pupils were glowing green, a sign that this guy was an Abysswalker. Still I saw two strange curved swords on his back. They were about two and a half feet long each and had six inch handles with no guards. He also had a quiver of arrows across his waist. However I saw no bow that he could use on him. Then finally he wore gloves with metal studs on the knuckles. Spiked metal studs…

Knowing this would end up in a fight I got out Grimoire and pointed it at him. "Okay one chance to walk away before this gets ugly Abysswalker." Everyone upon hearing my words everyone quickly got out their weapons, and joined me in pointing them at him. Although Chirno was pointing an ice spear at him seeing how she didn't have a sword.

Upon seeing this the Abysswalker chuckled before speaking. "Wow… to be honest I don't know why I'm surprised by this response. After all that Chronomancer girl did kill Faylen. Although he wasn't actually using his full abilities against her. No he was always to prideful to do something like that. But as we can see he paid the price. By the way all of us Abysswalkers thank you for that, you see we never really did like him all that much. He kind of creeped all of us out to be honest." He then gave an involuntary shudder.

I actually faltered at that for a moment. _Okay… I wasn't expecting a response like that._ Shaking my head I continued pointing my sword at him, while at the same time questioning him. After all if there's another Abysswalker running around, then there had to be another Darkwraith. Which was an absolutely horrifying thought, especially after me and Jing's epic loss against Dust.

"So… let me guess you're the Abysswalker for another Darkwraith right? Just how many of you guys are running around?!"

He paused and rubbed his chin before answering. "You know… I actually have no clue. I just never thought to ask that question you know? After all I just need to do my job and then I'm golden. No point worrying about any extra people I've never met, especially if they're on my side you know?" I couldn't help but just look at the guy blankly after that explanation.

 _Just what is wrong with these Abysswalkers and Darkwraiths?_

 **{You got me partner, but they do seem a bit… insane. Not counting Dust who is completely insane. Thankfully we had that Hunter Infinium guy last time.}**

I sighed while agreeing with Ddraig before continuing my interrogation. "Alright then… who are you specifically and what Darkwraith made you?"

At my question he grinned with his eyes before answering. "Now that is something I can answer! Well you see I am Wiet Fraz (J/N Why-it) or winter frost in abyssal. And my master is the eighth Darkwraith Jin'wolo or hollow wound. Bet you can't figure out what powers he has. Anyways despite you seeming like an okay guy… I have to kill you and your three girlfriends. After that I have been ordered to take out your Phoenix girlfriend. Sorry for the inconvenience, really you seem like okay people."

We blushed a bit at his girlfriend comment, but I was still angry. "If you think I'm going to let you lay a finger on any of them… then you're dead wrong!" At my words I noticed from the corners of my vision that Aika, Irina, and Chirno were blushing a bit more.

"Oh well then I guess I'll take care of you first. Now face the power of a true Abysswalker!" That's when he took both swords off his back and literally vanished. I couldn't help but let my eyes widen while looking around for him. However it was thanks to all the sneak attacks from every girl that I've ever peaked on, that I felt it coming. So acting on instinct I swept my sword to the side, however I heard a clang as my blade hit something. That's when Wiet reappeared with a surprised expression.

"Wow… you actually managed to block that. You have good instincts dragon emperor. Perhaps this will be more interesting than I first thought." Gritting my teeth in anger for multiple reasons, such as him threatening my girls. I pushed him back before swiping at his stomach. For a second I smiled before frowning again as the wound I did create healed.

At that point I couldn't help but yell in frustration. "Every single void damn time! Why do all my opponents have healing factors!" Wiet actually looked at me in pity before speaking.

"Wow… I guess you do have a point there, sorry about that. But all of us Abysswalkers and Darkwraiths have at least some kind of healing ability."

I couldn't stop my left eye from twitching as I heard that. _Well that's just great… no wonder they wanted Dust to test out that bullet thing on Ravel. They wanted to see if her healing ability was like theirs._ That's when I realized something about his master's name. _Jin'wolo… Ingato wolo poldo, the same poison they put on their dark maker bullets. If the names are connected that means I can't allow myself to get hit._

Sighing at yet another annoying enemy, I shook my head before focusing on the fight again. However before I could strike at him again he vanished. _Well at least now I know he actually turns invisible._ Feeling another attack coming from my left, I blocked it and he became visible again. However he then jumped back and vanished once more.

 _Ugh… this is going to get annoying real fast._

* * *

 _ **Oh yeah! We're on a role! Now let's get to the line break!~**_

* * *

As I continued to let my senses work in over drive I noticed Irina, Chirno, and Aika were all back to back. A good idea as we had no idea where this guy would come from. I myself could only tell where he was attacking within a two second time interval. That's when he attacks and lets his presence be known. Not that it was on purpose; no he just can't conceal his aura while attacking.

 _Still he wasn't exactly a challenging opponent, no just more annoying than anything else._ Unfortunately as soon as I heard the twang from a bow, listening I jumped to the left. I then looked at the spot I was at before, only to see an arrow embedded in the ground. I couldn't help but growl while also wondering how he fired the arrow off. That's when we all heard sound of a bow rapid firing, letting out my senses I blocked what I could while dodging. Behind me the girls were doing the same, but they weren't as fast as I was.

 _They can't keep this up forever… neither can I actually. Just where is he?!_ Looking I tried to find anything that could give away Wiet's location. However my focus was split when I heard a yell of pain. Looking behind me I saw an arrow in Aika's thigh. I then saw Chirno run up to her and then create a cocoon of ice around them both. Still it got me angry that she was hurt in the first place.

"For that when I get my hands on you Abysswalker I'll tear out your throat!" In return for my threat he became visible again, although he was laughing. However I was able to see his bow, and it was actually the two swords put together by their handles.

Eventually Wiet spoke to us all. "Sorry but you don't stand a chance! I've yet to even use my more devastating abilities. Really you guys should be lucky that I'm more of an assassin, and use more subtle skills to win. But if you want I can start using flashier moves and obliterate this whole area." I grimaced at that because while his "flashier" moves would be easier for us to see and avoid… I kind of don't want my town to be blown up.

That's when he disappeared again, and I saw a flaming arrow hit Chirno's ice cocoon. The whole thing shattered revealing a shocked Chirno and Aika. I also saw the wound on Aika's leg still bleeding although the arrow was out. That's when Wiet appeared again.

"Wow that was rather weak and pathetic ice fairy." She growled at him before standing up, and summoning a bunch of ice lances and sending them after him. Wiet laughed while making his bow turn to swords again and slicing up the lances. "Again as I said weak and pathetic." Seeing how his back was turned I decided to go a bit stealthy myself and got out one of my shadow knives. I then tossed it at my shadow; however the knife disappeared in the ground before reappearing right in front of his face.

His eyes actually widened but he was able to move out of the way. Although he ended up with a thin cut on his left cheek. Reaching up he wiped off the blood and looked at it before turning to me.

"Well… I guess you do have some cheap tricks up your sleeves." He then smiled again before recreating his bow, although where the string came from I had no idea. Wiet then got out another arrow before notching it and aiming it at me. However this time there was a dark energy coming from the arrow head. Scowling I brought my sword up as he fired it at me.

That was a mistake on my part, because as soon as it touched Grimoire the arrow exploded with dark energy. It was enough to throw me across the asphalt as a crater appeared where I was before. Eventually when I stopped bouncing across the ground I could only lay there and groan.

"""Issei!""" As Aika, Chirno, and Irina called out to me I regained my bearings, although my head was still pounding. I then tried to slowly stand up but ended up falling, thankfully I felt an arm around me. Looking up I saw Irina looking at me in worry.

"Are you going to be alright?" I smiled before nodding, that's when I heard Wiet fire his bow at us again. However instead of trying block it this time, I grabbed Irina and jumped out of the way. We were still caught up in the explosion, but this time I was able to right myself in mid-air and land on my feet. Although I was crouched down and Irina looked dizzy. However I wasn't paying attention to her as I looked back at our enemy. He seemed to be smirking although it was hard to tell with his bandages.

 _This is not going very well… but it's so strange! This fight is moving a lot slower than my other battles… yet I can't see to gain any ground on him. What's going on here?!_ Growling I summoned my boosted gear aiming to try and over power him. However that's when Irina spoke up from my arms.

"Um… Issei Kun you can let go of me now." Looking down at her I realized I was still hugging her. She was also kind of red and I was holding onto her pretty tightly.

So with a sheepish chuckle I let go while apologizing. "Sorry about that, I just became focused on Wiet." She nodded her head but kept on blushing, but I couldn't focus on her and turned to my enemy. He was already readying another arrow, but I wasn't going to let him fire off another one of those dark arrows.

 _Let's go Ddraig!_ Getting a roar from him I heard a single boost before I used it to increase my speed. I then promoted to Queen and charged at the Abysswalker. With my new found speed I was behind him in a second. However much to my surprise he was already aiming his bow at where I was. But as he fired I ducked and slashed upwards at him, however he had already split his bow again and managed to block me. Growling in frustration I began my assault as I let my boost counter go up.

However every time I struck at him one of his swords was there to block me. _Just what is going on here?! Now even dust was able to read my movements like this!_ As I prepared to attack again he disappeared causing me to pause and once again try and look for him. _This isn't fair…_ Closing my eyes I decided to try and listen for movements instead. Unfortunately I was unable to hear anything. _Okay… what would Rodrick do in this situation…_

 **{He's not a good example partner. After all his sensing abilities are better, not to mention he could probably smell him out if he really wanted to.}** I scowled while agreeing with Ddraig as he boosted again. That's when I heard the twang of a bow, growling I jumped out of the way only to have the spot I was at blow up. Wiet finally spoke again after that.

"You know I can keep doing this all day long. Really I have nowhere else to be right now, and you just don't have the skills necessary to kill me. Really I'm the worst kind of opponent for you right now. So just give up and die it'd be easier on everyone."

I couldn't help but snap at his disembodied voice. "Ain't gonna happen pal! I still have promises to keep and people to protect. And besides you haven't hit me yet either. So really I can avoid you all day long." He hummed for a second before speaking again.

"You're right… you can avoid me with the training you've received. But can your injured girlfriend?" My eyes widened as I heard him fire again, however this time I knew where he was aiming. So using all my boosts on my body as a whole, I moved in front of Aika and Chirno as another dark arrow appeared. However this time I didn't dodge and it exploded on me. The three of us were then sent flying away, when I eventually hit the ground I rolled for a bit before stopping completely.

There was ringing in my ears, but I could make out Wiet's muffled laughter. I also heard Irina calling out to us, and then I heard Chirno and Aika reply with okay's. But I could hardly move and my chest felt as if it was on fire. But when I gripped my chest, I felt something wet and moved my hand in front of my face. It was covered in steaming hot blood. My first thought was that my dragon side was really starting to affect me. Since I now had the blood of a real dragon running through my veins.

My second was oh crap I'm bleeding… don't judge me I was in a state of shock. However as the pain started to become unbearable my vision started to flicker. And though I heard the cries of worry from everyone even Ddraig I couldn't really understand them. Eventually however I fell unconscious and darkness consumed my mind.

* * *

 **Wiet Fraz character sheet 1.0**

 **Height: 5' "9"**

 **Age: ?**

 **Nationality: Abysswalker (Originally ?)**

 **Hair: ?**

 **Eyes: Ethereal Green**

 **Special: Abyssal magic, Invisibility, Magic Arrows**

 **Weapons: Sword Bow**

 **Skills: Bladed Weaponry Rank Low expert, Archery Rank High master, Illusion Magic Mid-master, Cloaking Magic Mid-grandmaster, Strategist Rank high expert, Abyssal Magic Rank high master, Enchanting Rank High expert, Stealth Rank Mid-grandmaster.**

 **Likes: Sneaking, Training, Fighting, His master, Pick pocketing, Scaring people.**

 **Dislikes: Idiots, Being bored, People who never give up, When things take to long.**

 **Dreams: Unkown**

 **Idols: Jin'wolo**

 **Hobbies: Fighting, Scaring people, Scarring people, Eating, Killing, Just sneaking around…**

 **History: An Abysswalker under the eighth Darkwraith Jin'wolo. Not much is known about him quite yet only that he is loyal to his master, and is rather tricky to fight. However we do know that he and his master are the expert assassins within the Darkwraiths and Abysswalkers.**

 **Status: Alive**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

 **Judan: And I leave you all on a cliffhanger! Mwahaha!**

 **Shadow: Another evil laugh… didn't you make fun of Slayer for having one earlier?**

 **Judan: Well… that was that and this is this.**

 **Wiet: That seems rather mean don't you think?**

 **Neos: I agree with the Abysswalker over here. Also it looks like Sakuya is starting move over to Rodrick… He's lucky he isn't here or else I'd kill him!**

 **Shadow: You and Slayer will never get over what he and Chris did with your niece will you?**

 **Neos: Never!**

 **Wiet: He's one strange person…**

 **Modaga: That he is indeed. Although he is quite youthful about taking care of his family and loved ones.**

 **Judan: Is he now? I just thought he was a crazy person.**

 **Neos: I'm not crazy! You're crazy!**

 **Shadow: You guys always confuse the crap out of me.**

 **Modaga: They make sense to me you un-youthful Darkwraith.**

 **Shadow: I hate you…**

 **Wiet: Oh yeah… Master Jin'wolo says hello Shadow. And he also says he's going to kill you eventually.**

 **Shadow: Tell him that I hate him as well then.**

 **Judan: Okay… I think we should end this now. So Wiet as the newbie would you do the honors?**

 **Wiet: Sure! Now then this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off…**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**

 **Shadow: I really hate all of my brothers…**

 **Neos: Good because they hate you to.**

 **Shadow: Sigh… so I've noticed…**


	18. Chapter 17

**Judan: Okay back to our more popular stories.**

 **Slayer: Well sorry! But those other ones are important because they set the tone for our little omniverse!**

 **Chirno: Well it's not like they aren't good… after all I'll show up in the TOTDG two one. But it could've been more refined.**

 **Neos: Coming from you that's saying something. But alas… that is my story! And my story deserves to be read!**

 **Shadow: HA! It's my story to but you don't hear me complaining.**

 **Slayer: But you did…**

 **Shadow: Bugger off you side story creator ingrate!**

 **Judan: Okay… what?**

 **Slayer: Ignore him he doesn't matter as much anymore.**

 **Shadow: Why you little-**

 **Neos: No bad Darkwraith! Don't insult the smart creator!**

 **Judan: What do you mean by the smart creator?**

 **Neos: Oh nothing…**

 **Chirno: Alrighty then!~ Today is my day to shine!**

 **Slayer: Before or after Issei bleeds to death?**

 **Chirno: I hate you…**

 **Neos: A lot of people hate him, but that doesn't mean he's going to die.**

 **Judan: Whoa now! Let's not get hasty, after all we just barely forced Modaga on vacation. We don't need to create any chaos for my master to sense. Now since you're the guest today why don't you end this one Chirno. After all we don't really have much to discuss at this point in time.**

 **Chirno: Alright… Ahem, now we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

 **Shadow: You know this chapter isn't just about you right?**

 **Chirno: I know but I like to consider it mine. After all everyone gets at least something right?**

 **Judan: True enough I guess.**

* * *

 **Official pairings: Sorted in order of importance… Revisions will be made based on story progression.**

 **Rodrick: Ophis, Shirone, Sona, Vali, Lefay, Bennia, Grayfia…**

 **Issei: Chirno, Ravel, Kiryuu, Irina, Raynare, Rias, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner…**

 **Red: Mittelt, secret…**

 **Ryu:** _ **Sakuya,**_ **Rosalia, Reya, Tomoe…**

 **Allen: Asia, Kiyome, Gabriel…**

 **Kuros: Masamune, Kuyari…**

 **Walker: Jeanne…**

 **Jing: Li**

* * *

 **Character sheet… Invalid no fights present to draw data from…**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ _Masamune_

' _ **Hello'**_ _ **Murasame**_

 _Hello= Thoughts/talking to inner spirits_

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Fairy curses, Beasty trainers, and Strange reapers? What's next?!

 _The Void Emperor_

* * *

As I walked behind an injured Saji, I suddenly felt a spike in power from somewhere across town. Now while this had been going on all day, this time it was something different. This time the power actually belonged to someone friendly. Although it certainly didn't feel friendly to anyone at the moment. Apparently my kitten seemed to pick up on it rather quickly. Although when she spoke up about it she sounded confused.

"That power… is it Chirno's?" At her words everyone stopped walking to try and get a fix on the strong energy. However seeing how this might cause some confusion, I decided to answer Shirone's question.

"That was indeed Chirno, although I wonder what happened to get her so worked up. Probably nothing good…"

At my answer Kiba quickly questioned me. "Um… not to doubt you or Ko-Shirone but… When has Chirno ever been this strong?" Every quickly turned to me for an answer causing me to sigh.

Still I answered them, just not in the way they expected. "Truthfully… she's always been this powerful. However… she's a fairy, in other words it takes quite a bit to motivate one to action." I then said something which made everyone look at me dumbfounded. "You know I really do hate most fairies… most of them are nothing but lazy magic users, which have no care beyond their own kind. Really our two fairies are wonderful exceptions." I couldn't help but sigh again when I stopped talking.

"You seem to know a lot about fairies Booker." At her statement I turned to Xenovia as she continued. "Would you care to explain how you know about them?" I gave a hollow chuckle at her question but I still answered it.

"That's because I had to go on a diplomatic assignment to their home. Sure it was joint thing between the Yokai and Grigori. But it was still annoying as hell. Let's see now… it was a right after I recruited Sakuya, and there was an issue of a fallen and a tengu going over there to have a… well let's just call it private time. They were both caught so me and Baraqiel were sent to get them out." I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine when I explained what happened next.

"We talked with King Oberon and guess what? He was displeased and turned me and Baraqiel into talking pigs! In the end we needed to have Ophis and Red threaten him into letting all of us go. And as I was there no one cared about anything! And I mean anything! There were some humans and other species, which they kept turning into random thing just for fun! Seriously fairies have no moral foundations. At least not in the way we have them, no they only think of the rest of us as playthings! Minus Rosalia and Chirno of course."

When I finished my story I saw everyone looking at me in pity and or curiosity. And of course Saji had to speak up first.

"Um… not to sound rude. But I have to ask, what did it feel like to be a pig?" Everyone turned to him and then to me waiting for an answer.

So with a sigh I answered the question. "It felt weird, I had a desire to go roll around in mud and eat slop. Thankfully I restrained myself; still I couldn't eat bacon for six whole months after that incident. Really I only eat it now is because I can't resist the taste or smell." Everyone gave me nods of understanding as Xenovia asked an interesting question.

"How was it that the king of the fairies turned you into a pig? Is he really that strong?"

I hummed for a moment before answering. "Well I wouldn't call him overwhelmingly strong… but he has fairy magic. Fairy magic is quite strange in the way it works. For example the way he was able to transform me into a pig, was by impressing his will onto my very being. In other words if my will had been stronger that wouldn't have happened to me. Basically that's how their magic works. Forcing their very will onto the world, so ever since then I've been upping my mental fortitude. I really don't want to experience that again!"

As everyone became silent Shirone walked up to me and just hugged me. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Ro Kun." With yet another sigh I hugged her back before thanking her.

"It's no fault of yours kitten. Still fairy magic is different than anyone else's. Trust me in this world there are quite a few kinds of magic. Draconic, devil, angel, divine, wizardry, Fairy, and too many to actually name. But out of all of them, only fairy magic can truly bend the laws of the world to do what their masters want. Sure devil magic is a close second. But fairy magic is just plain scary. Trust me fairy cruses are nothing to scoff about."

And with that our little conversation was over. Well at least it was for me, especially since I don't want to have to talk about fairies anymore. Seriously they catch you talking bad about them and they will curse you. And really… I don't want the Thomas the Rymer's curse thank you very much!

 **[Yeah we have enough to deal with already, without you rhyming the truth all the time.]**

 _Don't I know it… but still what could upset Chirno this much? Really I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this…_ As Kuros agreed with me, I started moving again hoping that things would be alright. That was also when I felt a new presence in the area, something faint. Narrowing my eyes I stopped before closing them.

"What is he doing?"

"Shush! He's trying to sense something out sempai, so please shut up." I couldn't help but mentally chuckle at Shirone's berating of Saji. But I still needed to focus, because for some reason it was hard to get a read on this. Really it felt like death… yet I knew whatever I was sensing was alive. Eventually I pinpointed it and opened my eyes.

"There's a strange life signature a couple hundred yards to our right. However it also seems weakened, so my suggestion is that the lot of you go on. I'll take Shirone with me while Freed… wait where did he go? In fact where did Raynare go as well?" At my question we all turned around to try to find our wayward companions. We were unsuccessful…

' _You know… they actually disappeared after you killed the Jersey Devil thing. I thought you noticed that?'_ I grumbled while saying a few choice words about Freed and Raynare. Although I did believe that Freed got bored, and dragged Raynare off somewhere to kill more things. They were quite similar in that regard, not the boredom thing, but the love of killing things thing. So sighing I turned back to the others.

"Alright never mind… You guys stay here and call for some backup. We have actually quite a few people in reserve for moments like this. I'll take Shirone with me to go and investigate whatever I'm sensing. Just don't die until I see any of you again." They all nodded and Kiba took out his phone to call someone, as for me and Shirone we left the area.

 _Alright let's just hope this doesn't turn out to be a trap._

 **[Kid with our luck it probably is…]** With that cheerful thought, I followed my senses towards the source of the strange energy.

* * *

 _ **Whoever says that fairies are cute tiny creatures should die! The Line Break**_

 _The Icy Fairy (Chirno)_

* * *

When Issei went down in a bleeding mess, I couldn't help but call out his name and run to his side. The other two were right behind me as I heard Fraz laugh a bit. Thankfully he wasn't attacking but he was getting on my nerves. Still I did my best to ignore him as I examined Ise Kun's wound. My thoughts on the matter were expressed quite well by Irina.

"This doesn't look good! He's losing a lot of blood and I can- OW!" Irina quickly pulled her hands back from trying to put pressure on the wound. Looking at her hands I could see that they were slightly red, as if she put them into boiling water. Being my curious self I couldn't help but touch Ise's blood before pulling my finger back.

 _Just what we needed… Ise Kun is starting to show more draconic traits…_ Shaking my head I quickly came up with another way to stop the bleeding. So with a bit of concentration I formed a dense yet thin layer of ice over his wound. However I made it snug enough that it acted like a bandage. I then turned to Kiryuu who looked rather distraught. _She must be blaming herself for what happened._ I then looked at her leg wound and did the same ice trick. She looked at me in surprise and was about to say something but I spoke first.

"Alright ladies I think we need a new game plan here. Kiryuu San here can't fight someone like this with her leg like this. And Ise needs true medical attention. However Kiryuu can't move him on her own right now. Which means…" I turned to Irina before continuing. "You'll need to take him and her back to "headquarters." Now while you're doing that I'll hold off Wiet Fraz."

Irina quickly argued about my plan. "We can't just leave you here! Remember Booker San said to never fight a Darkwraith or an Abysswalker by yourself."I nodded my head but still tried to get my point across.

"I know that but right now we don't have much of a choice. Ise can't fight and Kiryuu can't fight either. And you aren't as strong as I am, so the way I see it, is that you need to go with them. Just in case they run into more of those feared ones, however as soon as you're far enough away you can call for backup. Here take Ise Kun's phone, now go on!" I then stood up and turned around, because really I didn't want any arguments here.

Did I have any misgivings about fighting an Abysswalker by myself? Tons! But I couldn't let everyone died because I was a little scared. Still seeing my clear dismissal Irina stood up while picking Ise Kun up as well.

"Alright but you better not die Chirno, after all I bet Issei Kun would be quite distraught if anything happened to you." I just gave them a thumbs up without letting my eyes off of Fraz. However with the way he was looking at my companions, he didn't seem so inclined to let them go.

So he stopped laughing and spoke to us. "Sorry… but none of you are going anywhere. You see I got this perfect record thing going for me, so I can't really let anyone escape. Since it would you know… ruin that record?" He then turned invisible again; however I had a plan for this. So with a grin on my face I froze the entire ground between me and him. He reappeared shortly only this time he was flat on his face. "Okay… for that you're first little bug." Though he was muffled I heard what he said clearly… I wasn't amused.

 _Little bug… little bug! I'll show him little bug!_ At my thoughts of anger, I started to unconsciously make the air around me colder. The others took this as the time to retreat, whether to just go and get help or to run away from me I don't know. But as you may have guessed I really didn't care. Still as Fraz stood up he saw me, and the retreating backs of my lover and possible sister wives.

He growled before speaking. "Well there goes my record… Crap Baskets! Okay no need to panic. You just need to kill the bug and then run after them before any help actually arrives." My eye twitched again at that comment. Still two other words left an impression in my mind.

 _Crap Baskets? Huh… I think I can actually use that later, if I survive that is…_ Shaking my head I got rid of those thoughts before looking back at my opponent. Then taking a deep breath and mustering all the luck I had, I attacked. However since I had already froze the ground I had decided to use it. So I manipulated it and created ice cones to stab out at Fraz. However he showed off his skills by jumping up, and slicing the cones into pieces before turning to me.

"I see… that last move wasn't just to stop me from acting against your friends. It was also to give you a home field advantage. Smart but it's going to take a lot more than that to beat me. Really I'm not like that idiot Faylen. Truly he was stronger than I am, yet he died to someone weaker than me. His arrogance was his undoing; I however won't make the mistake he made." At his words I gritted my teeth and decided to take his words as fact. After all he hadn't made an unfounded boast yet, so why should he do so now?

So letting out another icy breath I decided to just keep attacking. I did that by making even more ice cones and then I even sent some ice spears at him. I watched carefully as he dodged and sliced to pieces the ones he couldn't dodge. He then grinned at me and disappeared using his invisibility. Truly this was starting to get on my nerves. Still I heard something move across the ice to my left, and created an ice pillar as an arrow hit it. I then heard three more arrows hit it.

Each one stabbed into the other as the last one broke through the ice, and almost hit me in the eye. However I had decided to move to the left and send out a wave of ice at him. However as I heard more movement to my right I knew that he had moved. After another one of those dark arrows came at me, I became quite thankful that I had decided to make the ice thing. That way he would crack the ice with every step that he took.

So taking to the air with my ice wings I managed to avoid the arrow. However I then heard even more twangs of his bow, as dozens of arrows flew at me. Taking that as a sign I let myself drop as they all collided above me, I then moved out of the way as they fell to the ground.

 _This isn't fair! I can't seem to muster up a decent offense at all here._ That's when I heard movement right in front of me as Fraz appeared. It shocked me and I took a step back and tripped over something. Looking down I found Ise's sword. _Grimoire! Ise Kun must've dropped it when he saved me and Kiryuu._ Luckily for me Fraz didn't seem to notice as he brought his bow back to shoot me in the heart.

"Well this has been fun but I guess it's time to part ways permanently." As he was about to let go of his bow string, I grabbed Grimoire and struck at his leg. I severed it, however much to my shock he jumped and landed. The wound I gave him gone, thankfully that allowed me enough time to roll backwards to my feet. Still I was lucky as I saw an arrow a couple inches away from my right foot.

 _How does he keep doing that?! It was the same thing with Ise Kun now that I think about it._ Really every time we attacked him, Fraz always seemed to dodge or block it a moment before it connected. Or if it did hit him it seemed to not even matter. Still he seemed quite miffed about missing me like he did.

"This is starting to become tiresome; really I should've killed you by now. You were the second weakest of the group yet here you are still fighting me. Humph… I guess there's more to you than I thought little bug." My left eye twitched again as he called me a bug. So with a sword I my right hand, I lifted up my left and created a giant block of ice with him in it. I ran at it as it started to crack and stabbed Grimoire into it. However as I made contact with his body inside the ice something strange happened.

The ice broke and he backed away, however the strange thing was that I knew I had just stabbed him. But as he jumped away I saw that he was perfectly fine. And that's when I noticed that the cut Ise made on him was gone. Although I knew it was healed, his clothes showed no sign of being cut.

At that point I couldn't help but call him out on it. "Oaky just what kind of crap are you pulling? I know I just stabbed you right now! Plus I know for a fact that I cut off your left leg!" Hearing my question Fraz sighed before answering.

"While I'd be happy to explain it, it doesn't matter much to you. Suffice to say that Master Jin'wolo taught me the spell I'm using. It is an abyssal spell, so it is quite useless to you especially since I plan on killing you." He then charged at me before I could say anything else. However as he struck at me he disappeared as I tried to block him. My eyes widened as I felt pain coming from my middle. Glancing down as he reappeared I gritted my teeth.

He had stabbed me, but I didn't let that get to me instead I struck at him with Grimoire. However like before he dodged it even though I know I hit him. Especially since I felt my sword go into his shoulder as he looked at me in surprise. However I also noticed that my own stab wound was gone.

 _Okay now this is getting weird._ Shaking my head I took a few breaths, before slowly walking backwards to gain some distance. _I need to figure out how he keeps doing that. But what? I know I felt him stab me so why did my wound disappear. I don't think its Chronomancy; at least it certainly doesn't feel like it._ Looking closely at Fraz I watched as he disappeared. _Alright… if normal ice magic doesn't work, how about fairy ice magic.~_ So with a vicious smile on my face I let go.

What I let go of was the leash I always have on my magic. Very quickly the air changed around me and became even colder. I could also feel my strength growing as I relished in the cold. Now while other fairies would make fun of me for this, I really didn't care. I specialized not in ice magic, but pure simple cold. However fearing that I might make it too cold to be inhabitable I usually restrained myself.

 _But this time… there's no one around me to get caught in the crossfire._ So with a grin I saw the cold breath of air coming from directly in front of me. That's when I struck, just not with any ice spear or cone or spike. But just a blast of pure cold which made Fraz reveal himself. He was gritting his teeth and looking at me angrily.

"Stu-pid… fairy… ma-gic…" His teeth were starting to chatter as I just made things colder. Already it was cold enough to kill Kiryuu and Irina if they had stayed. Ise Kun would lasted a bit longer, but I doubt he'd be able to move without going into balance breaker. Though I was surprised when Fraz disappeared again, however his breath was clearly visible so I just flew out of his reach when he attacked me.

I then heard the twang of his bow only this time the arrow he fired was on… well fire. So scowling I made things even colder, and actually froze the flame making it drop and shatter on the ground. That's when I had to dodge a second arrow that had dark energy around it.

 _He's starting to get more serious._ That's when I felt it, a pulse of pure dark energy which made my cold literally disappear. I also couldn't help but clutch my head in pain as I felt something start to worm its way inside my mind.

 _What's going on?!_ That's when I heard Fraz start laughing lowly. I looked towards him in pain while I slowly landed.

Seeing my look he taunted me. "Oh? I bet you're wondering why you're having a hard time thinking? Well it's simple it is an abyss spell and that's all I'm telling you. Although I bet you can figure out what it's for."

 _Yeah… you send a steam of continuous pain to your opponents mind rendering them immobile. But I can't give up like this!_ Gritting my teeth and sucking in air in pain I tried to think of what to do. Then it hit me harder than the almost mind-numbing amount of pain was dealing with. _I guess it's time for more fairy magic!_ I then turned to him and tried to do something I haven't done in a long time.

This made him freeze in place as his eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare…" I just grinned through the pain as his face also contorted, as I tried to impress my own will on his. Thankfully as I did so I could feel the pain in my head disappearing, so I focused more on my spell.

 _Reality warping powers for the win!_ I then used all of my focus and casted a curse on him.

"As dark would have it, and light would not you can't be trusted enough. But since you've tried, and now you've lied, today you shall give away. For now until the end of days you shall not do as people say! Instead your mind will be against you until you learn goodwill!" With that I ended my spell and felt a large drop in my magic pool. Because really a spell like that had taken a lot out of me. Still his face of absolute horror as he tried to fight off my curse was priceless!

"NO! I can't let this happen! Must resist! Curse you and your children Bug! I will come back and break you in half! I swear it on the blood of Manus!" He then disappeared while yelling out in pain. As for me I just collapsed onto my knees and started panting.

 _Well thankfully he wasn't any stronger or that wouldn't work. Still I never figured out what that ability of his was. Oh well… hopefully he won't come back any-_ My thoughts were cut off as I heard movement in front of me. I then saw Fraz reappear with a crazed look. _He only made it seem as if he was gone!_ He was holding his sword up and I knew it was the end for me. However before anything else could happen a familiar black snake appeared, and grabbed him with her mouth.

At least that's what it looked like; instead the snake bit air as he jumped back. I could only growl as I saw him do whatever he's doing again. That's when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Are you alright Chirno?" Looking behind me I saw Ophis and the Kitsune name Tsuyara.

Still I nodded my head before speaking. "Yeah I'm alright, though my last spell really took a lot out of me. But I think it's worth it in the end." She looked at me curiously while I gained an evil grin and spoke again. "You see… I cast a curse on him. One the makes him do the opposite of whatever anyone tells him." Ophis' eyes widened before she looked at him viciously.

"Do not do ten cartwheels." Fraz then proceeded to do just that as he cursed her, however after his tenth he narrowed his eyes on her. But then for some reason the widened in recognition and fear.

"That's… that's not possible… I thought… we thought… you…" Then if realizing something, he then grinned evilly before bowing to us. "Well this is a surprise, but I think everything will have to wait for later. For now I have a curse that needs to be removed. I'll see you again bug, and also you dragon." He then disappeared into a swirling vortex causing me to sigh in relief.

"Sheesh I really thought that I wouldn't survive this time. I mean Yuloto was scary enough, but this time was just freaking terrifying. Oh why do you think he looked like he saw a ghost when he saw you Ophis?" At my question she just shrugged before I asked another one. "So anyways why are you guys here?"

Ophis smiled before answering. "Well since we were the closest when Irina gave the distress call, we came to help." I nodded my head and was about to thank her. But before I could Shimi slithered herself underneath me.

"EEP!" I couldn't help but let out a sound of surprise, and clenched my thighs together as my face turned red. Because really Shimi touched some _sensitive_ areas with that move. But I then relaxed as she brought herself up so I was riding her. "Oh thanks, but warn me next time please? That felt downright weird."

Ophis' answer was expected. "Maybe I will, and maybe I won't. It was adorable to hear to you eep, and then blush heavily while clenching your legs like that." At her laughing I just blushed heavily as I held onto Shimi.

 _I'll get that trolling dragoness for this._

* * *

 _ **Whoever says that fairies are cute tiny creatures should die! The Line Break**_

 _The Clown King (Allen Walker)_

* * *

Closing my phone I turned to the others. "Well it seems as if our groups are starting to spread out. And since Freed and Raynare have completely disappeared… again… it would seem as if I need to leave all of you."

Everyone nodded but then Jing stood up. "How about I go with you? After all Rodrick did say that being out on our own was bad right?" Though he did bring up a point I shook my head no anyway.

"Sorry but you're needed here, because no offense… but everyone here isn't quite up to par yet. Well minus Red, and Mittelt of course. No offense Rias, Akeno." At my comment they both sighed but just waved me off as Rias spoke.

"No worries here, I completely understand my place in the food chain right now. Loathe am I to admit it, I'm not quite as strong as I want to be. Although that does make me wonder why Shirone is walking around with you guys. Care to explain that?"

With a smile I answered her honestly. "Truthfully I'm not quite sure, but I do know that she's quite strong. Still I better get going; our group that Rodrick split from could use my help." Then with another wave I opened the clubroom door and left.

 _Okay now they said they were on Sakura road… that's to the north._ Unfortunately as I made my way towards my comrades, I ended up seeing something I really didn't want to see again. So I removed my left glove, showing off my black arm with a green crystal cross embedded in it.

"Corpse puppets… it would seem as if Xilo is done playing around." There were ten of them and they were all coming at me. So with narrowed eyes I activated my innocence. "Let's go Crown clown!" With that the green cross on my black arm glowed, and then both my arms changed while my white cloak appeared over my coat. As I felt power flow through me I smirked before running to meet the puppets head on.

The first one that I made it to was quickly cut down by my claw. The next was obliterated by a punch from my right hand. The others quickly followed them as I destroyed all of them. It was over rather quickly if I was honest, which also honestly worried me.

 _That was way too easy… even with the draconic piece's enhancements that should've been tougher._ Shaking my head I decided to worry about that later as I started moving again. Unfortunately as I moved on, I encountered even more corpse puppets much to my annoyance as I cut them all down. Really all the useless fighting was really starting to annoy me. _But I suppose it's better for me to find them then some random civilian._

"Why won't you stay still?!" Upon hearing the voice of some girl I paused. But my eyes widened when I heard a screech of pain from some monster. However based on the descriptions given to me by Vali and Rodrick, I knew it was a Lendopo Diren. But why a girl was yelling at it, and also why it sounded in pain was a mystery. One that I intended to solve. So using my max speed, I zipped over towards the noises of different curses and screeching. What I saw… was not what I expected.

There was a girl wearing the academy uniform, she also a young woman with long, brown hair in multiple drill-like curls. And though I try not to notice such things, I could that she was indeed beautiful and was quite filled out. However the strange thing was that there was yeti attacking the Lendopo Diren. She was also getting frustrated about the fight.

"Come on I've never seen a creature like this before! Just knock it out! Really if I can capture this everyone else will be so jealous!" Pausing in my steps I really didn't know what to do. That's when I felt something moving around in my hood. Putting my hand back I grabbed the thing moving and held it in my hand. It was a small yellow creature with a sphere like body and bird like wings. It also had a cross on its "face".

"You shouldn't make such a ruckus Timcampy." I then looked back at the girl and sighed while letting my master's golem go. At that point I decided to walk up behind her as Timcampy flew around my head. "Um excuse me miss? I really don't think you want that creature." Upon hearing my voice she turned to me, and I had to admit that she had quite a cute face.

But after examining me she spoke to me with suspicion. "Oh? And just why don't I want this creature? Are you trying to just take this catch from me? Besides why should I trust someone so shadily dressed?" That actually stung so with a sigh, I deactivated my innocence to let her see what I really looked like. She blinked for a couple of seconds before speaking again. "Huh… I guess you're not as shady as I thought, especially with that baby face of yours. Still was that a sacred gear?"

Though my eye twitched at the baby face comment I still answered her. "No it was Innocence, a weapon used before sacred gears were made. Although if I'm honest there isn't much of a difference. Except that it can purify souls when I use it, plus it helps me become immune to most poisons. Anyways as I was saying you really don't won't to capture that creature."

"Why not?" Unfortunately before I could answer her question, the Lendopo Diren threw the yeti off itself and towards us. Seeing this I instinctually grabbed her and jumped out of the way. Just in time to as the yeti landed where we were just at. Upon seeing this the girl became a bit nervous. "Okay then… maybe you have a point but still as a beast trainer I have to try." She then got out what looked like a dart and threw it at the Lendopo Diren. Unfortunately it just swatted it away with a claw. It then started slowly moving towards us.

With another sigh I reactivated Crown clown. "I think you should let me deal with this. After all I know this creature can't be tamed by you." I noticed that she was about to yell at me but I cut her off. "Look I'm not insulting your skills but this creature… this Lendopo Diren already belongs to someone, and that someone has unleashed a whole hoard of them on the town. Trust me these creatures just aren't controllable." When I finished the girl slumped her shoulders a bit but nodded her head.

I smiled lightly at that before turning back to my target; it was preparing to charge at me. However what I didn't expect was its speed. Within a moment the monster was on me, and I was forced to block with my black claw. Bracing it with my right arm I managed to hold my ground as it slashed at me.

Gritting my teeth I then jumped up as it struck at me again, however as I jumped over it I stuck out with my claw and sliced open its head. It was messy but it fell down dead as I landed behind it. Then exhaling deeply, I deactivated my weapon before turning back to the beast trainer girl. Her expression was that of a fish.

So with a small laugh I spoke to her again. "You know you'll catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that." Upon hearing my words she quickly closed her mouth with a blush. But then after a moment she looked at me suspiciously.

"So… you seem to know a lot about these _undocumented_ creatures. Not to mention you're too fast and strong to be a normal human. Are you a devil perhaps?" At her question I shook my head which made her relax a bit, but not by much. Still I decided to be honest with her.

"I'm human like you; however I was one of the top exorcists' in the Vatican for a bit. However I quit with Michael's permission because I got fed up with them. Still I'm here because I joined up with Rodrick Booker. Now since you're wearing the Kouh uniform I'm sure you know him." She nodded her head as I continued. "Anyways I'm now part of his peerage through the draconic piece system, in other words a modified version of the evil pieces. Except this one just imbues the person with the king's longevity and energy. As since he's a dragon… well you can see what happened to me."

She nodded her head before relaxing completely. "I see then, I always knew there was something off about Booker San. I just could never really put my finger on it. Well at least I know that he's a really nice person. Still I guess you guys are just trying to protect the town now huh?" I nodded my head as she sighed. "Well that sucks; I was really hoping to catch a brand new unheard of creature. Still you called it a Lendopo Diren, what exactly does that mean?"

Grimacing I answered her question. "It means feared one in abyssal. And they do exactly what their names suggest, you see right now we're dealing with otherworldly forces which pretty much want to just take over this planet. Unfortunately they'll use any method to do it. Trust me they've already killed quite a few people in order to achieve their goals." When I finished the girl looked rather worried before speaking up.

"If that's the case then we have to do something! Where are the rest of these creatures?" Looking at her I raised an eyebrow before questioning her.

"What exactly do you mean by we? You should just take your yeti and find a safe place; really this mess isn't really something an untrained human should deal with."

The glare I got for that comment was scathing. "What do you mean "untrained"? I have you know I've trained many monsters and have even taught them all how to play tennis! Place this isn't a yeti, it is a Yuki-Onna!" Blinking I looked at the creature again before turning to her.

"Sorry but that is definitely not a Yuki-Onna, trust me I've met a few of them since hanging out with Rodrick. And he's adopted by the queen of the Yokai, so don't blame me if I believe him more than you."

She looked at me before folding her arms underneath her chest. "Well they only look like beautiful maidens when they're young. They turn into this when they're older."

Again I had to correct her. "No they don't. I met a forty year old one who still looked quite beautiful. Really yetis' are the ones that do that. Though I have absolutely no idea why. Anyways this isn't all that important, are you sure you want to try and help? I mean what can you even do?"

She sighed before answering my question. "Well for one I have quite a few creatures I can call on to help. Like the Yuki-Onna, which I will say is a Yuki-Onna until you provide proof so shut up about that." I closed my mouth as she cut me off and nodded my head. "Good, now besides her I also have harpy, Lamia, and mermaid. Though I don't think that last one will help that much. Still my lamia and harpy will be of some help."

At that point I interrupted her. "Sorry perhaps I should ask again, what can _you_ do to help?" She glared at me before answering my question.

"Well I have a few paralyzing dart I can use, I can also make traps, use ropes to tie things up and other beast tamer skills." Sighing I decided to go against my better judgment on this. Because even though those skills won't help too much with this sort of mission. I do know that she's the type of girl who wouldn't let this go. So if I didn't want her to die I had to let her come with me.

"Alright you win, just do as I say alright? There are more than just monsters running around here, there are also undead corpses running around." Though she seemed to become a bit pale at that she nodded her head resolutely. She then stretched out her right hand to me.

"Well if we're working together we should introduce ourselves. I'm Abe Kiyome, a senior in high school and a beast tamer." Looking at her hand I smiled before grabbing it and shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you Abe San, I'm Walker Allen and I'll be a sophomore at your school. I'm also an ex-exorcist and the knight of Rodrick Booker's dragon peerage. A pleasure to meet you." We then let go as I turned to walk towards the group I was supposed to be joining. "Alright then, we should get moving. I was supposed to meet up with a few others a while ago." She nodded her head and followed after me, although she did start asking me more questions about what exactly was going on.

Questions that I was happy to answer for her, after all if the town was full of zombies and monsters… then she should best be prepared to deal with them. Even though her yeti thing was still following us.

 _I wonder what the others will think when they see this?_

* * *

 _ **Whoever says that fairies are cute tiny creatures should die! The Line Break**_

 _The Void Emperor_

* * *

As I slashed through another corpse puppet I found myself getting angry. _Why can't we just catch a break?! I swear on the void that when I finally meet you in person Xilo that I will gut you like fish!_

' _You should really calm down you know? Really this isn't a good time to get sloppy with anger.'_ Conceding that she had a point, I took a few calming breaths before turning to Shirone who just beat her last corpse puppet.

"How are you holding up?" Turning to me she gave a half-hearted smile before answering me.

"I'm fine, though I just wish that these things would give us a break. Or at least that they smelled better than this. Really my stomach is turning by being near them like this." I nodded my head in agreement before moving onto our objective. We were getting closer now, and I was beginning to think that it was a lich. Mostly because the closer we got the more corpse puppets we ran into.

So after rubbing Shirone's ears for a moment, I began walking towards what I was sensing. Shirone followed just a few steps behind me. We were close now; in fact our target was just up ahead through a small alleyway. However what we saw when we made it to the other side of the buildings, was not what I expected. And I couldn't help but talk out loud.

"A reaper…" Indeed I saw a short reaper using a scythe to cut through a bunch of corpse puppets. However she looked like Ophis did, a young girl to be precise. She was actually kind of cute. She had long, dark purple hair and sleepy golden eyes. Her hair was tied in a long braid, reaching all the way down to her hips. She also had a white skull mask that was dangling halfway off her face.

This was how I knew what she looked like, because otherwise I'd just see her eyes. She was also wearing a grim reaper robe, under a white hooded cloak with a black interior. However the hood of the cloak looked ripped up. Her scythe however looked a bit big for her, though she was swinging it around just fine. Unfortunately she was covered in small wounds and seemed to be tiring as she swung at another corpse puppet.

Thankfully I very quickly understood the situation and why there were so many corpse puppets. After all a reaper could probably kill one with just a scratch thanks to their scythe. So it didn't take a genius to figure out that Xilo wanted to kill them all.

So with a smirk I held up Masamune and looked over to Shirone. "Let's go help out a reaper shall we?" Shirone smirked and readied her staff. Then we both turned forward and leaped into the fray. Right on time to since a corpse puppet was about to stab the reaper girl in the back. When she turned around she looked at me in surprise. However I just spoke quickly. "We can talk and thank me later, for now let's just deal with these corpse puppets."

The reaper girl nodded before smiling and turning back around. I smiled myself before turning forward and cutting down another puppet. Off to the side I could see Shirone slicing through them with her staff using the ice element I put on it. Still there were quite a few of them, and I noticed that as we cut down more of them they grew stronger and faster.

That's when I realized something and yelled out. "Why don't you stop letting your zombies fight for you, and come down and face us yourself!" As soon as those words left my mouth the corpse puppets stopped attacking. That's when I heard clapping from above. So looking up I saw the lich I was looking for. However this time it was a skeleton covered in purple ancient Egyptian like robes. Next to him floating was a bronze staff with a snake like head. There was also a black visible aura surrounding it.

When it spoke it sounded male but quite raspy. "Impressive that you were able to detect my presence young dragon. But I guess I shouldn't to be surprised by the one who slain my brother Hermit. No matter if you want me… then you will have to wait a bit longer. Right now I cannot allow myself to die; my part in this isn't over." He then paused as if considering something. "Well I suppose you earned my name at least… it is Razor, remember that because I will be the last thing you see before you die."

Razor then spread out his arms and a purple mist surrounded him. Then when it cleared he was gone and the corpse puppets retreated.

"Hey wait!" Seeing what she was about to do I grabbed the reaper girl's shoulder before speaking.

"Let them go. They're more than likely retreating back to their base of operations. And right now I don't want to have to fight a bunch of Darkwraiths, along with their Abysswalkers, and a whole hoard of Corpse puppets. Besides you're tired and you have some wounds that should be treated." She looked at me in frustration before turning forward and sighing. That's when she slowly fell to her knees with her scythe next on her right side. I then sheathed Masamune and knelt down in front of her.

Then smiling lightly I began my first aid treatment. "So… do you have a name cute reaper girl? Also could you tell us why you're out here?" She blushed before answering me.

"Yeah I'm Bennia, and I used to work for Hades along with my father. However Lord Hades was recently forced into working with that Darkwraith Xilo. Now Xilo has an infinite number of undead to call upon. Especially since he made Lord Hades trap most of us in the underworld prisons. Thankfully my father saw something coming, and got me and a few of the others out of the underworld before we were trapped. However I can still feel those who are trapped slowly dying."

She then sighed sadly before continuing with a few tears. "I think they're either experimenting on them before killing them. Really it's painful to feel but we need to keep working, especially since there aren't many of us left. We even had to ask the shinigami to help us out, and even Death himself is active. But we're still swamped, however now when we go out we're attacked by those corpse puppets. It's really starting to scare me how Xilo is able to predict where we'll end up. I've lost quite a few friends because of him."

Now while I felt terrible for her, I couldn't help but frown at what she told us. _This isn't good…_

 **[Isn't good? ISN'T GOOD! Is that really all you can say about this situation?! Isn't good is when accidentally cut yourself on something. This… this deserves a whole new word to describe the situation! Seriously Rodrick with Hades in Xilo's pocket, he could use his necromancy to summon the souls of anyone! Think about it… legendary villains and even legendary heroes can now be part of his army. Imagine what would happen if Xilo summoned back Heracles, or someone similar, and forced him to fight for him?!]**

 _That… that is a horrifying thought…_ I then looked at Bennia who was talking with Shirone. _And what's worse is that there aren't enough reapers, or their equivalents to handle the issue. And you know it's bad if the horseman Death is working on the issue._ Biting my lower lip I decided to ask Bennia a few more things.

"Hey you said that there are other death gods helping out right? Do you know why Xilo hasn't gone after them?" She turned to me and shrugged while I continued healing her.

"I don't know… really if he wanted to he could probably take over the whole Greek pantheon. He's just that strong… and also scary… really I was hiding with my father when I saw him torture Lord Hades. I still have nightmares sometimes. But if I'm honest I think he just doesn't want to deal with having anymore gods on his side. After all he does want to kill pretty much all of them and put himself on top." I nodded my head at that while I finished up my healing.

I then patted her head before standing up. "Well we won't let him get away with this. Still I've now healed you the best that I can. However I think we should take you to our friend Asia. She's a better healer, and you also need some rest." She sighed but nodded her head and tried to stand up. However her legs were wobbly and she fell forward. Thankfully I caught her and spoke with a smirk. "I think your legs fell asleep." She groaned but nodded her head. "Here I'll carry you for a bit, just let me know when you're able to walk again."

With that I put her on my back before turning to Shirone. _I know that look…_ On her face was a look of thoughtfulness as she looked at Bennia. _It's the same look when I left to go get Lefay. Seriously what's with my girls and trying to find me more lovers?!_

 **[HAHAHA! And I don't blame her for that look; just take a sniff of the reaper girl. Trust me, though you haven't noticed it she smells like lavender to you.]** Inwardly grumbling I did what he suggested. Unfortunately he was right.

 _Oh you got to be kidding me! Just how many girls are my instincts going to decide are good for me?!_

 **[The important question is to ask why all of them are Loli's… really you are a Lolicon.]**

 _We've been through this; I like them for who they are! Their looks are second to me, even though I do find them beautiful. Besides I find other girls attractive! Like Kiryuu, Grayfia, and even Akeno and Sakuya to name a few. I just don't love them like I do my own princesses!_

' _Oh Rodrick… though you say that all the time I know you like Sakuya more than that.~'_

 **[Yeah you should just really go with the flow. Trust me your instincts wouldn't be doing this to you if you couldn't keep all of them happy. Unless you're a complete jerk or are other nasty things. Still doesn't mean you're not a Lolicon though…]** I really couldn't help but yell at him for that, even though his retort was obvious.

 _Screw you dragon!_

 **[Sorry I don't swing that way.]** Thankfully I still had Masamune mostly on my side.

' _Okay that was a bit too far Kuros.'_ That's when I heard the sound of a frying pan being whacked over his head. _'Anyway he does have a point, you should just let things naturally happen. That's how I ended up with Kuros after all, well after forcing him a bit of course!~ Anyways I got to feed Rune Chan so don't bother me for a bit.'_ And with that she cut the connection. This left me to try and get to know Bennia while I tried to get my anger under control.

"So… how many times have you been out hunting the undead like this?"

Behind me she shifted her position a bit before answering. "About thirty times actually. Though I was usually with my father who was teaching me, however the last five times I've been on my own. Since you know… he's needed to coordinate everything. Now that's fine, but I've almost died each of these last five times. Though I did believe I'd die here if it wasn't for you. So thank you for that, most people wouldn't help a reaper after all. Because of the, you know who wants to be friends with death thing."

Next to me I saw Shirone frown sadly. I could tell that she was relating a bit, especially since she was a Nekoshou. Because even before Kuroka killed her old king they along with Kyuubi were rather feared for their abilities. Well Kyuubi are still feared, after all my mother could probably fight Serafall if she went all out. Though that'd probably destroy Japan in the process…

Still I tried to sound happy when I comforted Bennia. "Well that's their fault then, as for me I was happy to be of service. After all you're just doing your job, so really people shouldn't be scared of you for what you do. I personally always found Death and you reapers to be kind of cool."

She couldn't hide her surprise when she spoke up at my statement. "Really? You think we're cool?" At this point even Shirone was looking at me quizzically. I just smiled at her before answering Bennia.

"Yeah! After your entire job is very important. Plus there are your outfits and scythes, and your ability to cut away at people's souls while terrifying is just interesting. It just makes me wonder at the kind of metal, or enchantments are used to accomplish such a feat. Plus I do admire your work ethics after all you pretty much never get a break. I really don't think I could do that, honestly I'd probably only last three months tops before keeling over." At that point both Bennia and Shirone giggled cutely.

When she stopped she spoke gratefully. "Thanks I've never really gotten any compliments from other people outside the reapers." I just nodded my head while I carried her on my back to the clubroom. At least that was the plan until I got a call on my phone. So frowning I held onto her with my right arm while I answered with my left.

"Sorry I need to take this." Looking at it I saw that I was Sona who was calling. Frowning I answered it. "Hello?"

When she spoke Sona sounded worried. "Rodrick its Issei he's been carried back her with Irina and Kiryuu. He's quite injured and right now Rosalia is working on him. Kiryuu also has an injured thigh but it's not too bad. But the worst thing is that they were attacked by another Abysswalker by the name of Wiet Fraz. Apparently his master is the eighth Darkwraith Jin'wolo. But the worst thing is that they had to leave Chirno behind so she could stall him."

At that my eyes widened. "So that's what I felt from before! Do you need us to go back her up?!" Thankfully she answered me negatively.

"No we already called Ophis and Tsuyara, they were closer after all. I just hope that they won't arrive too late. Besides that we also have another issue, you see while we stopped Issei's bleeding he won't heal completely. I mean our magic is working but it is extremely slow going. So we need you to go get Asia and bring her back here. We could use her twilight healing right about now."

I unconsciously nodded my head before answering her. "We were already on our way there; you see we needed Asia to help heal someone we picked up. But we can also take her to Issei, so until then just do your best and we'll be there shortly."

"Alright we'll try…" She then hung up, more than likely going back to help with Issei's recovery.

At that point Bennia spoke up as I put away my phone. "It sounded like one of your friends is in trouble. Will he be okay?" To my side I could also see the Shirone looked rather worried so with a sigh I answered honestly.

"I really don't know. I hope so but we need to get Asia over to him after she heals you up. Still for the time being you should just stick with us, more than likely you'll get another chance at Razor that way. He is why you were sent here yes?" I could feel that she was surprised because of a slight jerk in her body, but she eventually answered me.

"Though I'm surprised you figured it out the answer is yes. Though please don't hold it against me for not telling you, it's just reaper business is all."

I nodded my head before reassuring her. "Don't worry I understand, but just know that we are willing to help you out. It's the least we can do since we're probably going to go after him as well." She nodded her head before resting it on my back and speaking quietly.

"Thanks… I have a feeling that I'm going to need it." She then fell asleep much to my amusement as I started moving faster.

Next to me Shirone spoke up though she wore a smirk. "So… based on your facial reactions from before… I can assume she smells of lavender as such she's a potential mate for you?"

I almost choked on my spit at that point but I still managed and answer. "This really isn't a time to talk about such things! Besides I just met her, and like you said potential… that doesn't truly mean anything in the long run." Shirone's smile grew wider and more cat like as she countered my argument.

"I understand that… but you like her a bit. After all I did here you say… "So… do you have a name cute reaper girl?" Or are you denying that in front of your mate?"

At that point my mouth became dry. _How did I forget about saying that? I meant it in a way that would comfort her a bit!_

 **[Sure kid… sure…]**

 _Not helping Kuros!_

So with a sigh I answered Shirone's question. "Listen while I did say that and I do find her cute. I really only said that to help her relax a bit. Anyways what I said still stand I just met her and don't know much about her. Everyone else I've known for quite some time, and besides we'd need the others to decide anyways. And that's if Bennia agreed or if I agreed."

Shirone pouted before speaking again. "Alright fine… but I already kind of like her, in fact she kind of feels like Ophis a bit. Oh hey Ophis!" Blinking I turned to where she was looking at to see Ophis, Chirno, and Tsuyara. However Chirno was riding on Shimi and looked rather miffed at Ophis. Still after what Sona said to me I was glad to see them alright.

And I tried to convey my relief in my voice as I greeted them. "Hey there girls! It's nice to see that you saved our ice fairy in time. Really when Sona called me I got quite worried about all of you." Ophis nodded her head before gaining a curious look as she saw Bennia.

"Who's the reaper girl?"

Unfortunately Shirone spoke up first. "She's our next mate sister." My jaw dropped along with Tsuyara's while Chirno began laughing at our expressions. Still what Ophis said next only made me want to go find a hole and hide in it.

"Oh… well we better find a new rotation then, but at least she's small like us. Which means it'll be easier to squeeze her into bed; luckily Rodrick is a Lolicon right?" At this point Chirno was laughing even harder onto top of Shimi. In fact even the snake was laughing along with Tsuyara at this point.

Then Shirone said something that made me want to die in the hole. "Yeah we are lucky, but at least he cooks well and we Loli's need someone to love us. It is good that he's a Lolicon." At that point Chirno fell off Shimi because they were both laughing to hard. Unfortunately all their laughter woke Bennia up.

 _Oh crap…_ Yawning a bit she looked around before her eyes landed on Ophis.

She then spoke up in a very tired sounding voice. "I must still be dreaming because I see the infinity dragon god is here." I almost sighed in relief, but then Ophis spoke again.

"Yes although it's goddess not god. Anyways would you like to be another one of Rodrick's mates, and one of my mate sisters?" Still being half asleep she yawned again before just waving her hand at her and speaking.

"Hai, hai… it might be fun dream Ophis. He is nice after all, but this is a dream so it really doesn't matter what I say." She then fell back asleep with a light snore. At that point I couldn't help but slap my forehead.

Unfortunately Ophis just looked at me with a small smirk. "Well there you go Ro Kun.~" At that point I finally had someone come to my defense.

It was Tsuyara. "Um… Cousin Ophis I must say that while your acceptance and forwardness is admirable. I must also say that it doesn't count if the girl thinks she's dreaming." I sighed in relief at that, but then almost chocked on my spit at what she said next. "No instead you should wait until she's completely awake. And then force her to kiss him, and then lock them in a room naked until they have sex and agree to be together!~" At her words Ophis and Shirone nodded their heads while I just stared at her.

 **[Yep… that's definitely Kuyari's daughter alright… Wow it is strange seeing this from a different angle. After all that's what Kuyari did to me.]** At that point my attention was directed at my dragon.

 _Wait seriously?_ Kuros replied positively.

 **[Oh yes… though I did kind of like her already, and I did find her beautiful. So it really didn't matter all too much to me. She even smelled of roses like my adopted mother. So you know that it was just meant to be. Like Masamune~ she also smells of wonderful roses.]**

 _Huh… well let's hope that doesn't happen to me, it wouldn't be fair for Bennia or myself._ So with a sigh I spoke out loud to my plotting princesses.

"Listen… as I've already told Shirone I barely know Bennia, so it's not fair to force her into anything. For now we'll just see where things take us, besides we don't have time to be standing around we need. Right now Issei is quite hurt and needs Asia, so let's just get moving." At my words everyone frowned but nodded their heads. However Chirno looked the worse as she climbed back on Shimi.

 _Don't worry Chirno I'm not going to let Issei die. After all… he's my friend to._ And with those thoughts we all started to quickly make our way to the clubroom.

* * *

 **Omake! Fairy curses**

 _The Necromancer (The following conversation is in Abyssal.)_

* * *

"So… you were cursed and now have to do the opposite of whatever anyone says? And it's also one of those curses that you actually can't talk about is that right?" In front of me Wiet Fraz nodded to me with his mouth shut tight. "Wow… I didn't think that a fairy curse could actually work on an Abysswalker. Oh well food for thought." At my words he looked quite miffed at me. "Oh don't give me that look." He gave me a harder look at that. "Oh yeah… give me that look then."

His gaze softened while Jin slapped his forehead and spoke. "This isn't good. Wiet is pretty much compromised at this point. Really someone could say don't rip off your finger and he'd-" My brother was cut off by a loud scream of pain. We then both looked in front of us to see that Wiet had ripped his own index finger off. "My point is proven… Don't hold still while I reattach your finger." He then stood like a statue as Jin put his finger back on.

Behind me Yuloto spoke up. "This is insane… So how can we break this curse? I'm out of my depth here, you guys are better at casting curses than I am so what should we do?" I sighed while trying to figure out what to do next. After all while I might be good at casting curses, they were abyssal curses. Not stupid fairy curses.

So with another sigh I spoke up. "Well I guess there are a few ways… one kill the one who cursed him. Two find a stronger fairy to remove it. Or three cast a curse on him that overpowers the one he already has. I suggest the first one though… less hazardous for him." I then turned back to Wiet who was now being talked to by Dust. "Oh crap balls…"

"Don't do seven cartwheels! Don't fall down on your face! Don't jump up and stay frozen in the air!" Surprisingly that last one worked and he was just frozen in mid-air. And by frozen… I meant actually trapped in a block of ice.

"I shouldn't be surprised… after all fairy curses bend the world around them so they work." So with another sigh I blasted Dust to pieces while trying to come up with a plan to kill the ice fairy. After all… it's always easier to kill your problems.

* * *

 **Character sheet… Invalid no fights present to draw data from…**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

 **Judan: Yeah another chapter so soon after the last one!**

 **Slayer: The last one was part of the main series where everything connects.**

 **Neos: Wow… so Rodrick now has a grim reaper, not the Grim Reaper but a grim reaper. That's interesting… but I still want to kill him for it!**

 **Rodrick: Why does everyone want to kill me!**

 **Neos: Is my niece just not good enough for you? Is that it! HUH?!**

 **Shadow: I believe that isn't the point here, after all you're just a regular Broodknight. So you wouldn't understand an elders instincts.**

 **Neos: Shut up you evil Darkwraith!**

 **Shadow: Well I tried you're on your own now.**

 **Slayer: Hey Neos mind if I help as always?**

 **Neos: Sure now let's get him!**

 **Rodrick: (Runs away) LEAVE ME ALONE!**

 **Bennia: -Yawns- Is it always so noisy around here?**

 **Judan: Actually yes, oh and welcome to the Beast Palace. It has everything an actor, or in this case and actress should want.**

 **Bennia: Yeah I know the beds are so soft… -Yawn-**

 **Shadow: Uh… you can't fall asleep quite yet. We kind of need you to end this one.**

 **Bennia: Oh fine… this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off…**

 **Everyone/Minus Slayer, Rodrick, Bennia, Neos: Goodbye!**

 **Bennia: -Snore-**

 **Rodrick: Leave me alone!**

 **Slayer: Die! (Guns shots)**

 **Neos: What he said! (More gun shots)**

 **Shadow: How can she sleep through this?**

 **Judan: I don't know…**


	19. Chapter 18

**Judan: Okay onto chapter eighteen! I never thought that we'd reach this far… truly we're almost to the half way point!**

 **Slayer: What is the halfway point?**

 **Judan: Um… next chapter actually.**

 **Neos: So what this story will have… thirty eight chapters or something?**

 **Judan: Yes and while it may seem shorter than some others, just remember it will probably have over four hundred thousand words.**

 **Rodrick: There is also the fact that once we beat Xilo what then? I mean he's pretty much set up to be the ultimate villain in this story. Seeing how he's already killed pretty much any other major villain in canon.**

 **Jeanne: That's true… but we also have Hades left over, but he's also being bullied at the moment.**

 **Shadow: You have a point there… but I guess we can always do an epilogue or something.**

 **Judan: Two actually making this story about forty chapters long. But we're getting ahead of ourselves here, that's still a long ways off.**

 **Neos: True enough, now as always we like to thank all of you for your support and giving this story a chance. Also for accepting some of our blunders we have made.**

 **Judan: Yes but do not fret once we have a chance we will repost this story with a newer fixed version.**

 **Shadow: His plan is to get all of you to read this story twice basically. Slayer over there is also planning the same thing.**

 **Judan/Slayer: HEY! Don't give away our secrets!**

 **Rodrick: But you've admitted to trying to do that before though…**

 **Jeanne: Is it always like this around here?**

 **Shadow: Unfortunately yes, still as the guest this time around how about you do the disclaimer?**

 **Jeanne: Alright… Now then we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else as always belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

 **Official pairings: Sorted in order of importance… Revisions will be made based on story progression.**

 **Rodrick: Ophis, Shirone, Sona, Vali, Lefay, Bennia, Grayfia…**

 **Issei: Chirno, Ravel, Kiryuu, Irina, Raynare, Rias, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner…**

 **Red: Mittelt, secret…**

 **Ryu:** _Sakuya_ _ **,**_ **Rosalia,** **Fai'es,** **Reya, Tomoe…**

 **Allen: Asia, Kiyome, Gabriel…**

 **Kuros: Masamune, Kuyari…**

 **Walker: Jeanne…**

 **Jing: Li, Lunona…**

* * *

 **Character sheet… Invalid no fights present to draw data from…**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ _Masamune_

' _ **Hello'**_ _ **Murasame**_

 _Hello= Thoughts/talking to inner spirits_

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: A long Time coming.

 _The Void King (S/N you know you keep accidentally changing the name right?) (J/N Ah crap…)_

* * *

Sighing in relief as we finally made it back to the clubroom I knocked on the door. After a few moments Akeno answered it and saw all of us. Well except Tsuyara who had said her time was up and left while wishing us good luck.

"It looks like quite a few of you have gone through the wringer, but who's that girl on your back?"

Being a bit impatient while also trying not to sound rude I answered her. "She's a reaper that we found battling corpse puppets, now where's Asia we need her assistance right now." Thankfully she seemed to sense my urgency, and turned around to direct me to my bishop. Said bishop was currently just talking to Ravel on the couch. However upon seeing us she stood up right away.

"What happened? All of you look like you've been beaten up by someone!"

Next to her Ravel nodded her head in agreement. "I must agree with Asia here, especially when it comes to Chirno and that girl on your back Booker San." Looking back at all of us, I could see where Asia was coming from. Although me, Ophis, and Shirone weren't injured in the slightest. We were in fact just covered in blood and gore and other bodily fluids. None of which were actually our own, but as expected of Ophis. As soon as she actually looked at herself there was a small glow over her.

When it was gone Ophis was all nice and clean. Shaking my head at her cheapness I turned to Asia to explain the situation, although everyone else listened. When I was done, Ravel was the first to act.

"What are we waiting for then?! We need to get to Issei right away!" She then tried to run past me. But I put a hand on her head before she could leave. "Hey what's the holdup we need to get to Issei!"

Shaking my head I gently moved her back in front of me. "Ravel patience here, for now we need Asia to heal Chirno and Bennia. Then we need to move everyone back to the house. Because unfortunately I don't think this place is safe anymore."

That's when Rias finally spoke up. "Why do you think this place isn't safe? My brother put up wards around here so I'm sure this place is quite protected." Looking back at her I shook my head before answering her question.

"Well to be honest I don't think he ever expected you to be facing people like this. At least not for a long while, so the wards on the building aren't as strong as they could be. My place on the other hand was designed to basically survive a nuclear apocalypse. Okay that's an exaggeration but you get the idea." Thankfully Rias decided to take my words at face value and nodded her head with a sigh.

"Alright then I'll trust your judgment on this. After all you haven't led us astray yet, so I guess you deserve a little bit of trust." Smiling I nodded my head appreciatively before going over to one of the couches. I then put Bennia down on it as Shimi put Chirno down next to her.

I then turned to Asia. "Okay do your stuff so we can get going." She nodded her head before walking next to me; taking a deep breath she began her work as green light enveloped her hands. Thankfully Chirno wasn't too badly hurt and Asia was able to quickly fix her up. Bennia however took a bit longer but she finally woke up during the process.

"Ahh… That was a good nap." Then looking around she waved at us. "Hi!~ I can only guess that we've finally arrived?" I nodded my head but before I could say anything else she saw Ophis. "Um… am I'm still dreaming? Because the infinity dragon is in this room? Speaking of which I had this weird dream where I said yes to being someone's girlfriend, but I was actually going to prank them a bit first. Unfortunately it ended before I could do anything, which was sad because I had this…"

At that point I interrupted her. "That wasn't a dream, well besides the whole pranking part. And this here is actually Ophis; also I don't really appreciate being pranked." Blinking for a bit she then turned red before looking away.

"Oh… well sorry… I must've been half asleep or something when I agreed to that. Not that you're not attractive though! But I only just met you and I really don't know you. Although you are nice and seem smart, but…"

I had to once again interrupt her as she started rambling. "Bennia that's fine, just calm down for the moment. I agree with you, besides we need to focus on the town before we do anything else." The reaper girl sighed in relief and nodded her head right when Asia finished.

"All done now.~ Okay now let's get back to Issei, he's the one who really needs healing." At her words everyone nodded their heads, except for Bennia who looked a bit confused.

"Uh… who's Issei again? Oh! Isn't he the one who you told me needed a lot of medical attention? Hopefully he doesn't die that would mean more work for me, and also I don't want to take him to the afterlife right now." Everyone just stared at her and she looked around at us confused. "What? When it comes to afterlife business it's either I saw him die first. Or I found his ghost first."

Shaking my head I patted her own before speaking. "You might want to leave any talk of death until after we're done with this mess. After all none of us either wants to die, or wants to see any of us die." She laughed sheepishly at that but nodded in agreement before speaking.

"Yeah sorry about that… but talk like that pretty much comes with the territory of being a reaper." Patting her head again I was about to make my way out when Rias spoke up.

"Oh no! I almost forgot about Gasper!" Next to her Akeno giggled, although it was a bit strained.

I on the other hand could only question her. "Do you mean that kids ghost movie? Gasper the friendly ghost?"

Bennia exclaimed surprise at my question. "But we put him into the underworld years ago!" We all looked at her for a few seconds before turning back to Rias. She just looked at all of us drily before answering plainly.

"No… I mean my other bishop Gasper Vladi, he's a Dhampire, who is pretty much afraid of his own shadow. Now if what you said is true about this place isn't safe, than I need to go and get him." She then left through a side door which I hadn't noticed was there before.

 _Where did that come from?_ Any more thoughts on the matter were interrupted as Ravel talked to Akeno.

"So… we actually have another bishop? Why didn't he help you guys out during the rating game, besides the whole I'm afraid of my own shadow thing."

Akeno sighed before explaining. "Truthfully he has a sacred gear called forbidden balor view. Unfortunately he can't control it very well and keeps freezing people. You see what it does is alter the perception of the person making it seem as if he's frozen time. It was decided that until Rias could handle him, that it would be best to keep him sealed off in a room. Although because of his personality Gasper Kun really likes the idea of being alone in the dark. You see despite being immune to the sun he still hates it… along with drinking blood for some reason."

I could only stare at her with a frown on my face, when Rias came back in dragging a cardboard box. Looking at it I then looked back to Rias who was grimacing. So breathing out I asked the question which no one seemed to want to ask.

"Gasper's in that box isn't he?" Rias nodded her head and I slapped my forehead. "This is really disappointing… also I have to ask why you didn't come to me for help. After all we do have someone who specializes in Chronomancy. Plus I'm sure I could get Azazel to help out, he is an expert in sacred gears." Rias looked away shamefully making me just sigh. "Okay fine I see how it is, seriously you're pride is rather bad Rias. Let's just go now; Issei still needs some major healing."

With that I left without waiting for an answer although Shirone was now next to the box. And as we continued to leave the building, she would actually kick the box every so often.

Every time she did so I could hear some yells of terror coming from it. "Koneko please stop kicking my box! It scares me and I know you're doing it on purpose!" That's when, with evil grins of their own Bennia and Ophis joined Shirone. Now next to me on my right was Jing who was looking back at them.

"You know despite just meeting her I have to say those three are already acting like sisters." Behind him Red sighed before speaking up.

"Yep… that's just what we needed three pranksters in our group. Although Shirone isn't very much of one, I think she just likes picking on Gasper for some reason." Nodding in agreement as we turned to watch them walk down the stairs, we noticed that Mittelt was looking very frustrated as she held onto Fay's hand. She was standing behind them with her right eye twitching.

More than likely the slow descent had something to do with it. Eventually after ten minutes we were able to finally get everyone down to the ground. Although Rias was now as red as her hair with embarrassment. Letting out another sigh I began to start moving when I received a call on my phone. Grabbing it I looked to see Allen calling me. So naturally curious to see why he was calling me I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rodrick, It's me Allen although you probably already knew that. Anyways I wanted to let you know that I'm here with your old group now. Plus I picked up someone new, are you familiar with Kiyome Abe by any chance?" Thinking about it I wracked my brain for that name, eventually I remembered that she was actually on the tennis team.

So I answered him positively. "Yeah she's a senior and a member of the tennis club. And since you're asking I can only assume that you somehow ran into her?"

"Yeah apparently she's a beast tamer or something like that, I actually met her trying to tame a Lendopo Diren with a yeti." In the background I heard a familiar voice say Yuki Onna before Allen yelled back at it. "It's a yeti and that's final!" He then sighed before talking to me again. "Sorry about that but we are currently in disagreement about what one of her monsters are. Anyways just wanted to let you know what happened. Also just in case you weren't aware corpse puppets are in town now."

Nodding subconsciously I spoke up. "Yeah I noticed, me and Shirone even ran into the one controlling them. A lich named Razor, we found him attacking a reaper named Bennia. She's now with us, but still I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. After all with your sword of exorcism you could probably destroy Razor in one hit."

"Yeah you're probably right although I'd prefer to use that as a last resort, now I got to go I can smell another corpse puppet nearby."

"Alright talk to you later." And with that he hung up the phone as I sighed and turned to Rias. "Did you know that Kiyome Abe was a beast trainer?"

Blinking she nodded her head. "Yeah she doesn't like us devils very much though. Still I thought you already knew that, after all you knew about the rest of us." At her reasoning I just shrugged, after all it wasn't like it was her fault that I didn't know. With that I turned around to begin walking again, after all we still had a ways to go before we're back safe at my house.

Unfortunately it was just my luck that we were attacked. It was quite sudden to… as we all exited the school grounds dozens of corpse puppets jumped out at us. However there were five people that were unique compared to them. Three of them I even recognized.

"It's time to get you back for giving me this scar and ruining my chance of getting a husband!"

"Again I apologize for my mistress's conduct." Yep two of them were Lunona and Fai'es Although I did see a horizontal scar across Lunona's stomach.

' _Now's your chance to apologize for what you did to that poor girl!'_ Groaning I decided to ignore Masamune for now and look at the other two. One was obviously Arthur who made me depressed just by looking at him; another was a rather beautiful blonde haired girl who I didn't recognize.

The last one however was someone who made me angry. Because based on how Ophis and Lefay described him I knew it was Walker. So with a growl I got out Masamune and pointed her at him. And although I didn't see his face my action seemed to surprise him based on his tone.

Although he somehow managed to sound condescending. "So you really do have the weaker sword? I must say that is quite interesting, you have to tell me how you have that blade." I only narrowed my eyes on him causing Walker to sigh. "I see that you're going to be difficult, still we'll offer you this last chance to surrender."

' _ **No! They can't surrender I still need to chop Masamune into bits!'**_ At the voice which spoke up Masamune spoke up as well.

' _Murasame… you haven't changed a bit have you? Still as unrefined as ever I see.'_ This made Murasame growl as Walker unsheathed him.

' _ **Well… you sound just as condescending as ever bitch!'**_ Now that got me even angrier but before I could say anything Kuros manifested the Dragon Gear and shouted at him.

 **[Take that back! She's a wonderful lady who is about a billion times better than you! You're just an ugly blade while she's elegant and beautiful!]**

' _Aww… you know just what to say to make me special don't you Kuro Kun?~'_ At the two interacting voices Murasame spoke up confused.

' _ **Just what the hell am I hearing? You're a bloody sword Masamune you can't have a love life!'**_ That's when with a bright light Masamune turned into her human form. Although I saw that Masarune was being held in her hands.

' _You were saying?'_ At that point everyone became quiet until Lunona spoke up.

"Wow that baby is cute!~" As one we turned to her. "What? It's the truth! Plus this isn't the first time I've seen something like this so don't give me those looks! Sheesh I've been to many different worlds before and have seen many different things. This is actually one of the more normal things I've seen." Upon hearing her reasoning Masamune spoke up cheerfully.

' _Thank you for that then. Now I do believe that Rodrick here has something to say to you.'_ Sighing knowing that Masamune wouldn't let this go I spoke to Lunona.

"I'm sorry for giving you that scar, I was just defending myself at the time but I do apologize."

At my words Lunona teared up before speaking. "Oh apology accepted after all I was trying to kill you." With that she smiled while looking at Fai'es. "Fai'es we're going I got what I wanted." She then turned to leave when the blonde hair girl yelled at her.

"Really?! You can't just leave like this; master Xilo still has plans for you!"

Lunona turned to her with a smile. "Oh yes I know that. But I can't hurt someone as nice as Rodrick, that'd be just wrong! Plus I only supported him because he was my big brother, I'm sure he'll understand."

At this point even Fai'es spoke up in confusion. "Mistress… just what was the point of helping him in the first place then? After all if you decided to just lay low then you wouldn't have fought Booker, and then you wouldn't have ever gotten that scar in the first place." The Darkwraith actually paused at that.

She then started tearing up again as she spoke. "You're right! I'm such an idiot!" She then fell to her knees while she kept on crying. The rest of us could only just stare at her until Jing in what seemed like a moment of insanity approached her.

"Hey it's alright; after all you didn't know what would happen. You just wanted to help your brother after all." At his words Lunona turned around and flung herself at him crying into his shirt as he turned to Li. "A little help here?" Li just shook her head with a smirk.

"Sorry but you brought this on yourself."

That's when Murasame seemed to snap. _**'Okay that's it! Let's just kill them all and get this over with. Including those traitorous bitches Lunona and Fai'es!'**_ With a sigh Walker rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"I guess you're right… although I'm loathed to do so, but traitors must be dealt with." He then turned to the blonde girl. "Do you think you could call for some back up while I hold these guys off for a bit? After all our forces strength has just been cut off, thanks to the insanity that is Lunona. Really this almost makes me wish that I brought Dust instead… almost…" The girl nodded her head before jumping back and creating what looked like a purple magic circle.

Narrowing my eyes I quickly took out my left pistol and shot at her. But much to my frustration Walker deflected my bullet with Murasame. He then looked at me and although I couldn't see his face, I could feel anger coming from him.

"Your fight is with me, so I suggest not trying to do that again unless you want to die in the process." At his words I couldn't help but notice that Walker must've had feelings for the girl.

 _Too bad for him, I need to kill the both of them._ And with that thought Masamune turned back into a sword, while Masarune also disappeared back into my mindscape. Though how that worked I still didn't truly understand, and I doubt I ever really would.

With a sigh I turned to the others. "Alright then here's how it's going to go. I'll handle Walker here; Ophis please take care of Arthur he deserves to rest. But don't destroy his holy swords we'll need them later. Jing I'll need you to handle the blonde girl… uh Jing?" Looking back over to him I saw that he was still trying to get Lunona off of him. Sighing I turned to Rias instead.

"Okay while he and Li help protect her. I need you along Akeno to handle the blonde girl. Bennia you can handle the puppets, everyone else get Asia to Issei."

They nodded their heads as Fai'es got out her snake sword. "I will also help protect my mistress, because while she is quite frankly insane I still care for her." At her words I couldn't help but snort a bit.

 _That's a bit of an understatement._

' _I don't think she's insane, really I believe that she just wants to settle down and have a family. That's not so bad is it?'_ Shaking my head I prepared to fight Walker as he slowly walked towards me. Luckily since those who left lived in my house, they could use the keys I created to teleport back home. Well besides Gasper but he was one extra tag along so it was doable. Plus he was in a box…

My thoughts on the matter were interrupted, as my enemy crossed the distance between us and struck at me. Easily seeing the attack coming, I blocked his horizontal slash and gritted my teeth at his strength. And with that the fight began.

* * *

 _ **Hahaha… I'm going to kill you in your sleep!-The Line Break-**_

* * *

Pushing my opponent back I quickly turned my pistol on him and fired. As expected he blocked the bullet with ease before striking out at me again. At that point I didn't really know what I was thinking as I blocked with my pistol. And with that my left pistol was cut to ribbons. So with a grimace I jumped back, glad that my sacred gear protected my hand, yet upset at the loss of my gun.

 _I guess I overestimated the strength of the gun._

' _Yes but it is quite understandable, you've never had to deal with something like Murasame. But for some reason I can tell that he isn't quite into this fight. It's strange really… you should be careful I think they're just trying to distract you from something.'_

I frowned at her words, because I didn't really think there was anything to distract me from. After all I could probably deal with Walker, especially if he's holding back. Red was probably in the house already, so everyone there will be safe. And Allen was with the others; although I did wish Raynare and Freed would show up to help.

Shaking my head I turned back to my opponent, I still couldn't see his face but I could see his eyes. They looked like Xilo's and it kind of creeped me out, but when I noticed them blink I tightened my grip on Masamune and swung at him as he swung at me. Our blades met in the middle and we pushed against each other. However finding ourselves evenly matched in strength we both backed up before swinging again.

This time we didn't do the strength contest and only pulled our swords back. But not a millisecond later we swung again only for the others blade to stop our attack. And despite the situation I couldn't help but smile viciously. My dragon side was starting to show, and with each blocked or dodged blow I couldn't help but find myself enjoying the fight. It had been to long since I fought someone on even ground.

Still that part of me was slightly drowned out by my need for vengeance. After all he killed Lefay's older brother. In doing so Lefay is no longer as cheerful or happy as she once was. Not to mention Arthur was a good friend of mine, despite being a tad overprotective of Lefay. So trying to calm myself I blocked another attack one handed, only to aim a straight jab at Walker. His eyes widened a bit as I hit his face; I then proceeded to continue my attack by stomping on his foot.

With that I pinned it to the ground as I elbowed him in the stomach. He coughed a bit but then he sent a knife hand at my right shoulder. Much to my shock his hand stabbed right through it making me grit my teeth in pain. As he pulled back his hand I stepped off his foot and slashed at him with Masamune. He jumped back but I still managed to leave cut from his right shoulder, to the bottom left of his abdomen.

Not letting up I took out one my throwing knives and tossed it at him. Knowing that he'd just cut it up, I ran forward as he did so. So as planned I jumped up while kneeing his face. While my attack did connect, he recovered before I could do anything else and grabbed my leg. He then flipped me over himself making it so my face hit asphalt.

 _Thank you dragon resistance! Still that hurt…_ Indeed if it weren't for that I'd be missing my front teeth, and would probably have a broken nose. Still I rolled over as I sensed an attack and jumped up to my feet. He had swung down at my position leaving him open. So I swung at him with Masamune. However thanks to my shoulder my attack lost half its power through the swing.

Because of that Walker was able to dodge before my attack even reached him. This led to him counterattacking as he thrusted Murasame at me. Doing what I could I tried to dodge but I was still cut badly across my left side.

Still it could've been worse and I jumped back before he could do anything else. I was breathing heavily now, and was bleeding from my right shoulder and left side. Still despite being on the losing end at the moment, I couldn't help but admire just how good this guy was. In fact though it might seem as if he's done more damage, and he has. The fact is that we've been pretty much trading blow for blow. The only issue was how he hurt my shoulder, which was when things started going in his favor.

 _It was a lucky shot, yet sometimes luck is really the only thing someone needs to win._ Taking in another gulp of air I placed my left hand on my injured shoulder. _Now a few options… at this point it's been a pure sword battle, but if I start using magic. Even to slightly heal my wounds he'll start using magic. That probably won't be good since it'll more than likely be Abyssal magic. Sorry shoulder it seems as if you'll have to keep on bleeding._

It was actually for those very reasons that I haven't used senjutsu or my balance breaker yet. By keeping it to swords only I managed to keep damage to the area at a minimal. Not to mention I didn't want to hurt any of my friends by using too much destructive power. Looking around me I saw that for the most part everyone was doing fairly well. Although I had to say that Akeno and Rias could've been doing better.

But based on what the blonde girl was doing I couldn't blame them too much. She was fighting very well, and I saw that the girl actually had blade blacksmith. In other words she had Kiba's sacred gear, only she created holy swords and not demonic ones. Still if I had known that I would've told them to get Lunona off of Jing, so he could fight her.

Speaking of which… Lunona was now just fighting off the endless amounts of corpse puppets, which were attacking us. With that I realized that there must be a lich nearby helping to control them all. Still I believed that between Li, Bennia, Lunona, and Fai'es that we shouldn't have too much to worry about them. Although I still found it strange that Lunona and Fai'es were helping us. But I figured it was a onetime deal and they'd leave after this was over.

Ophis on the other hand was fighting but she was hesitant to destroy Arthur. I couldn't fault her though he was one of her first friends. So knowing that I'd probably have to be the one to do the deed, I turned to Walker intent on finishing him. Charging forward I slashed at him still holding Masamune in my right hand. But as I expected he blocked the attack with ease. At that point I smirked as I unleashed my sacred gears claws and swiped at him.

My smirk grew as I made three deep slashes horizontally across his front. But I didn't stop there as I swiftly turned three sixty degrees, while lashing out with both claw and sword. He blocked both attacks before slashing out at me. However I was done being nice and grabbed Murasame with the dragon gear.

I saw his eyes widen before I pulled him in close, at that moment I was about to finish him off when he let out a wave of black energy. I was sent flying and into the wall surrounding the school.

 _Well… it would seem as if magic is now on the table…_ Getting up I rubbed the back of my head. However as the hair on my neck stood up, I rolled to the side as a black ball of energy slammed into the wall I was just in front of. Looking back at Walker I had to quickly raise Masamune to block his downwards slash. As I did so my shoulder flared up in pain but I held on until he jumped back.

While doing so he brought his left palm up to face me and a red glow encompassed it. Knowing that it probably wasn't a good thing I started moving to the left. And not a moment too soon, since he fired off a continuous stream of red lightning at me. Having had enough of the one sided magic show, I shot off a white lightning bolt at him with my left hand. Seeing it coming he dodged my spell, and that's when things started becoming a bit destructive…

As he landed he stabbed Murasame into the floor before clapping his hands together. At that point I felt a shift in his energy, as four dark purple magic circles appeared around him.

"Sorry but I think I've had enough of you." With those words, the circles glowed before firing off four purple beams of energy at me. Not expecting such a thing, I was only able to create a small shimmering shield in front of me. But as one may have guessed it didn't hold out very well.

Within a moment it shattered and I was hit by the beams. Although weakened I was blown back through the school's wall. But despite the situation of lying there bleeding, and feeling some pretty bad burns my thoughts were elsewhere.

 _Sona's not going to be happy about the damage to the school._

 **[Really? Is that all you can think about right now! You were just hit with pure abyssal energy! Man you really need to sort out your priorities kid…]** Groaning I slowly stood up using Masamune as a crutch. However when I looked back at Walker I saw him missing. That's when Fai'es yelled out to me.

"Lord Booker above you!" Though I would question her on the lord Booker part later, I did take what she said to heart and looked up. I saw Walker standing on a different magic circle with his hands still clasped together. Unfortunately he also had about ten magic circles surrounding that one. Again I couldn't see his face but his eyes told me how he felt.

Plus he apparently wasn't above mocking me. "Goodbye and good riddance to you and Masamune!" With that large balls of pure energy formed underneath the circles, and shot at me at high speeds.

Again my thoughts were different than one might expect. _You know this really escalated quickly… Hey Kuros are you ready?_ All I got was a smug feeling from him as I brought up the dragon gear.

"Dragon gear Balance breaker… Birth of the true dragon!" With that I transformed as soon as the attacks hit me. Around me I could hear the shouts of worry from everyone, although Ophis' voice was the clearest to me. I knew I'd have to make it up to her later. Unfortunately I was still in a lot of pain as the attacks collided on me. Still I survived and out of the smoke I roared before taking to the sky.

I was too fast and Walker wasn't able to do anything as I flipped forward, and hit him with my tail. It slammed onto him with the force of three freight train, and he crashed into the ground below. Interesting enough… he landed in the same crater he just created from his last attack. So basically the fall was even longer than it could've been.

Landing on the edge of the fairly large crater I looked at his broken and mangled body. However I narrowed my eyes on it as his body distorted and faded away. Knowing that he just ended an illusion I sniffed around before swinging my tail to the left. I grinned with satisfaction as I hit him sending him rolling across the ground. I then turned and walked up to him as he tried to stand up. However I just stomped on him with my left paw as hard as I could. He yelled out in pain as I heard, and felt his bones shatter.

From beyond his screams came another voice. "Walker!" Turning to the voice I saw the blonde haired girl try to come and help him. However she was stopped as Fai'es cut her off, behind her Rias and Akeno were panting heavily. "Get out of my way you traitor!" Fai'es didn't say anything as she struck at her with her snake sword.

With that I turned to Walker before speaking. "I'm surprised that you have someone like her caring for you. After all you've done, I'm surprised anyone could care for you." Despite his position he laughed bitterly before speaking.

"I don't see why you're so surprised; we both fight for what we believe is right. I myself am a soldier and I fight for my general, as for Jeanne I saved her from a terrible fate. And I will admit that she's grown on me. Still if you think you've won you're wrong, I won't die like this. I can't die like this!" With those words he actually glowed purple before I actually felt him start lifting my paw off of him.

Growling I opened up my mouth before jumping up and breathing black and white fire on him. However as soon as I stopped I landed and watched carefully. But as the smoke cleared I saw him looking normally again. He was also completely healed, and a purple version of Hermit's shield was around him. However he was breathing heavily and slouched over a bit.

 _Whatever he did must've taken a lot of energy. I need to finish this now! For Lefay and Arthur!_ With those thoughts I crouched down and channeled Masamune's cutting power. I then created three white spheres in front of me. But with just a thought I launched them at the shield. I could tell that he was surprised as the shield around him shattered. But I was then on him in a second swiping at him with my left.

In his surprise my attack connected and sent him flying. This finally made his hood drop from his face.

 _Good I can see what he looks like before killing him._ At least that was what I thought as I walked over to him, but as he slowly stood up I noticed something. There was also this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. As if an old memory was trying to resurface, but I ignored it as I walked forward.

I was just five yards away when it happened. He had stood up and turned to face me with however he had sheathed Murasame. Holding out his hand a different one edged sword appeared in his hand. But as I saw his face I ignored the sword… that's when the memory went straight to the forefront of my mind. It made me stop and freeze in place; however I couldn't completely process it as Walker noticed my condition. With that he leapt forward and slashed at me multiple times before stopping behind me.

The affect was instant as blood literally gushed out of dozens of slashed over my body. With that I was forced out of balance breaker and fell foreward onto my front. And as Walker walked towards me to finish me off I lost consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Hahaha… I'm going to kill you in your sleep!-The Line Break-**_

 _The Infinite Dragon_

* * *

When I felt it I simply couldn't believe it… but as I looked over to see for myself I saw Rodrick fall down in a bloody mess. I didn't know if I was imagining it or it was simply an illusion. I just wouldn't believe what I saw, because for me Rodrick has always been this pillar of strength. I always felt as if he could beat everyone bar me and Red. But as I saw him fall and Walker started making his way to him… I realized I wasn't imagining anything.

So focused on making my way over to him, I didn't pay attention to Walker as I teleported to my mates location. Then with a large burst of magic I sent Walker flying as I knelt next to Rodrick. As I picked him up in my arms I just held him as I tried to start healing him. However it didn't take long for me to realize it wasn't working.

At that point I felt something start growing inside me. I didn't know what it was but it hurt… it hurt more than when Kuros told us the truth. It even hurt more than when Yuloto almost killed me. The feeling made my breath become erratic and I felt tears coming down my face. As my chest tightened and the feeling grew, I brought Rodrick closer to me as I rested my cheek on the top of his head.

 _What should I do? What should I do?!_ That's when I heard a voice that made the feeling I had turn to rage.

"That won't do much good for him dragon whore." Looking up I saw Walker, his left arm hung loosely and blood was dripping down his face obscuring it. He was also bleeding heavily from his left side.

"I guess my attack did more damage to you than I expected…" At my words he sniffed before pointing his sword at me. It was three feet long and had one edge; it was also straight and was violet in color. The handle was eight inches long and wrapped in leather bandages. The guard was a simple guard usually seen on katanas. However I could feel a lot of strange energy coming from it. At that point I realized what he did. "You put Nether energy inside him didn't you?"

He seemed to smile at my question before nodding and answering me. "Yes I did… you see we saw how he saved you with that void dragon form of his. So we knew he had a strong connection to the void, so we decided to get rid of him first. This way he won't be able to heal you, we also know that you can't use your void energy. Else Yuloto's attack would've failed on you. After all you do have infinite energy."

Not for the first time I found myself cursing Kuros. _After all he could've taught me how to use my power; so I could've saved Rodrick right now._ So biting my bottom lip I tried to figure out what I should do next. _If I don't do anything… Rodrick will… he'll…_ With those thoughts the feeling from before came back. I hated that feeling, it felt as if my entire chest was on fire. It also made my back feel cold and made me shiver despite the feeling of fire.

"It would seem as if you really do care for him." Again my anger grew as I looked back up at him. "You're shaking in worry and fear, while your anger keeps rising against me. I can tell that you don't know how to deal with these feelings… being overcome with fear for another's life. But don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough!" That's when he ran towards me and slashed down.

It was sudden and I had Rodrick in my arms, I couldn't dodge so I just closed my eyes waiting for the blow. That's when I heard the sound of metal hitting metal. But Walker's tone of surprise is what really startled me.

"Impossible…" Opening my eyes I saw to my surprise Arthur blocking Walker with Caliburn. At that point I became as shocked as Walker as Arthur pushed him back. However as Arthur turned to look at me I saw that he was still as dead as ever.

But his eyes seemed to hold some life as he spoke. "O…Ophis, sa-save Ro…Rodri-rick." He then turned back and charged Walker, who while blocking him spoke in panic.

"This isn't possible! I turned you into a corpse puppet myself! Just how do you have free will?! How can you fight me when you're literally a puppet!" Arthur made no answer as he kept fighting. As for me I forcibly tore my gaze from the fight and turned to Rodrick. Thinking quickly I put my forehead to his and entered his mindscape. I knew the only one who could help me save him was Kuros. Looking around I saw a panicked Kuros in dragon form, flying around destroying what looked like purple glowing vines.

 **[This isn't good! The amount of chaotic energy in that sword was unbelievable. No doubt it was created to just kill beings of the Void!]** Next to him I saw Masamune comforting Masarune as she cried. On her face was a look of pure panic though so she wasn't making any headway in the regard.

Shaking my head I turned to Kuros and yelled at him. "Old timer!" He paused in his movement to look at me.

 **[Good you're here! Listen there's not much time, and I can't really talk and destroy these things at the same time.]**

I nodded my head and spoke up. "I get that so what can I do to help? I'm not about to let Rodrick die after all!" Kuros nodded his head before landing in front of me. He then put a single claw to my forehead before speaking.

 **[Okay so while I don't have time for proper instruction. I can transfer some knowledge of basic void manipulation to you. It'll hurt… but after words you should be able to do for Rodrick, what he did for you back in the familiar forest. Unfortunately that will only stall the spread of chaotic energy. Because unlike you he doesn't have infinite energy. But it should be enough to keep him alive for the time being.]**

Taking in a deep breath I spoke. "Then give it to me. I'll endure anything for him… for the one who's given me so much." Kuros nodded his great head before closing his eyes. A glow then came from the tip of his claw and I took another breath. Eventually the glow transferred to me and I felt it. Horrible almost blinding pain as knowledge forcibly entered my head. I don't even know what he was thinking, but I felt hundreds of years of knowledge come into my mind.

I gritted my teeth as I thought about the pain I was feeling before. _This is nothing compared to that! For Rodrick I'll deal with this pain any day!_ Eventually the pain stopped and I dropped to my knees panting. It was strange… it was a new feeling but I felt exhausted, I didn't even feel this way after I woke up from Yuloto's attack. _I'm experiencing quite a bit of new things today aren't I?_

Chuckling blithely I looked up at Kuros. "Okay now what?" He opened his eyes before speaking sternly to me.

 **[Leave his mind and transfer void energy into his body. It'll be best to have as much contact with him as possible; it'll help with the transfer. But be warned I don't know what affect this will have on him, your power is much more potent than his. Plus the amount of chaotic energy in him will be impossible to completely purge. Be warned that this will change him, in what way I don't know.]**

Looking down at my feet I nodded my head before leaving. Was I worried about what he said? Of course I was! But I wasn't about to do nothing, after all it would kill him. So back in my physical body I lifted my head from his. Looking back for just a moment I still saw Arthur fighting Walker. I couldn't help but smile before turning back to my mate. Then thinking upon Kuros' words I focused my energy and kissed him.

What he said as much contact as possible! And I didn't want to just strip down right now and well you know… Seriously this was the next best thing. Still as I transferred my energy I felt something trying to push it out of him. I instinctively knew it was the nether or chaotic energy inside him. So I pushed harder and sent more energy into his body.

 _Please… just please don't die…_ With those thoughts the feeling from before returned again, and tears flowed down from my eyes onto his face. However hope started replacing that feeling, as I felt the nether energy start giving way to my power. Along with that I hoped I poured as much power as I dared into him. But as I continued I started to feel tired again. It didn't take me long to know that turning my power into void energy, was taking a lot out of me.

But I persevered until I felt only a little bit of nether energy inside of him. But as I relaxed it flared up and mixed up with my power I put inside him. In panic I sent more power into him than I intended to. But thankfully instead of him exploding all three energies quieted down. With that I stopped kissing him and brought him closer to me in a hug.

 _This is strange… I feel my power inside of him, along with void and nether… I hope this doesn't affect him badly._ Shaking my head from those thoughts, I looked down at his wounds and decided to fix them up as best as I could. However much to my immense frustration, I noticed that my healing magic was slow going. But what's more I seemed to be missing quite a bit of energy. Exactly one fourth of it and that is quite a bit considering well… I have infinite energy.

Eventually I was able to heal his worse wounds and his breathing went back to normal. At that point I felt immense relief, and smiled while resting my cheek on his head again.

 _Thank the Void that I was able to save him…_ However I was startled out of my thoughts as I heard Walker yell out in anger.

"That's it! You're no longer worth my time! Die once and for all!" I quickly turned back and saw Walker get out Murasame, while making his other sword disappear. Arthur seeing the sword did something unexpected as Walker swung at him. He tossed both Caliburn and the Excalibur ruler towards me as he was cut multiple times across his middle. His top half then fell down as his legs kept standing. At that moment the feeling from before returned but not as strongly.

But it disappeared as he spoke to me. "Oph-is… give my sw…swords to Le- Lef…Lefay. Te.. tell her I l-o-v-e h…e…r…" His mouth stopped moving as he finally died, and more tears came to my eyes as I laid Rodrick on the ground. I then picked up the swords he threw to me, and put them into a storage dimension before glaring at Walker.

His expression was unreadable as he turned to that Jeanne girl. "Jeanne the operation was a failure and no backup has arrived yet. We must retreat for now." He got a yes sir as anger flared up inside me.

"You think you can just come here, do what you did and just leave?!" He looked back at me with a smirk.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" At that point I felt something inside me break, whether it was from mental exhaustion, emotional exhaustion, or even physical it didn't matter. Anger and hate just flowed into me and I roared, and I mean actually roared. At that point I didn't know what happened next, I could feel power coming from me and I charged forward. I was in front of him instantly holding a strange sword.

I didn't really notice it until I swung at him, however despite looking surprised he managed to block me with Murasame. But the force of my blow sent him flying. But I was again on him in a second. I was completely livid at this point and I wasn't in control of my actions. So every one of my swings while strong were also sloppy, thanks to this Walker was able to keep up with me.

But I was slowly pushing him back, and I could see sweat pouring from his face mixing in with blood. Instinctually I pointed my left index finger at him, and shot off a bolt of black lightning. It was a direct hit and it went right through him. However it also sent him flying and he rolled across the ground. Again I charged forward as he stood up with a hard look in his eyes.

But this time as I swung at him, my sword passed through him harmlessly and he disappeared. It was only then that the feeling of rage disappeared. But it left a feeling of failure as I fell to my knees, with the sword clattering against the ground as it dropped from my hand. I was breathing heavily as I felt out his energy; it was gone along with Jeanne's. Tears fell from my eyes in frustration as I tightened my hands into fists.

"I'm sorry that I failed you… Arthur, Lefay, and… and Rodrick…" That's when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Looking back I saw that it was actually Rias who was smiling at me sadly. At that point I didn't know what came over me but I tackled her in a hug crying. Surprisingly Rias just returned the hug rubbing my back.

She was even trying to comfort me with reassuring words. "It's going to be fine, you didn't fail them. After all you saved Rodrick's life, and you can do what your friend asked you to do and give the holy swords to his sister." I must admit that what said to me did help and I could myself calming down.

Eventually my tears stopped as the others approached us. "He's not going to die anytime soon so you don't have to worry." Sniffling I looked at Bennia as she smiled at me. "I'm a reaper so I know these things, also I can put your friend's soul to rest if you want." Wiping my eyes of my kimono's sleeve I nodded my head. She smiled before going over to Arthur's body. We then all watched as she closed her eyes and took a breath before speaking again.

"With the power of death at hand… I command your soul to go in piece now. To your after life to rest and watch over those you love." We then saw a blue spirit rise from his body. Immediately I saw that it was Arthur, and he nodded at us with a smile before fading away. Bennia then slouched over letting out a large breath. "Ugh… doing that always tires me out." Smiling I let myself out of Rias' hug before walking up to her. She looked at me and before Bennia could say anything I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" After a few moments she hugged me back before speaking cheerfully.

"You're welcome, but I must thank you also. This is the first time someone's thanked me for doing this." Giggling I let her go before nodding my head to her, and turned back to the sword I summoned. Looking at it I frowned, it was three and a half feet long with a seven inch handle. It had a curved cross guard, and the first four inches of the handle were made of black leather. The last three were made of what looked like polished silver going into the pommel.

The pommel itself was an egg shaped purple crystal inside a silver cage. The blade itself was the same polished silver and only two inches wide. It also narrowed at the end. However there were strange glowing purple runes, running up the middle of the blade. Walking over to it I picked it up and swung it a bit.

That's when I turned to Lunona who was looking at it in intrigue. "Do you know what this thing is?"

She looked at me with a smile before nodding her head. "Yes in fact I do believe it's your sword." I looked at him blankly an she laughed at my look. "Oh it's not like that! That sword is a physical representation of your power! All Elder dragons have a special weapon, for example during the war I saw Maxos use a staff as his weapon. It was really simple looking though, but it was enough to completely eradicate Ur'totho. Or grand taker for those who don't understand abyssal, he was also the ninth Darkwraith"

I couldn't help but blink in surprise as I looked back at my sword. _So this is my power? But I don't feel anything from it._ Shaking my head, I created a sheathe with a leather strap for it with just a thought. Putting it away I then used the strap to put it over my back. Taking a breath I then went back to Rodrick who was still sleeping.

"I think we should get Rodrick back to the house. We can discuss what to do next over there." My words held no room for argument and I went to pick Rodrick up with Shimi. As she came out I sent a mental command, and she nodded her head before swallowing Rodrick.

Behind me Akeno spoke up in concern. "Umm… is he going okay like that?" I turned to her in confusion.

"Yeah… why wouldn't he be?" At my words every looked at me in exasperation. "What? What did I do wrong?" Instead of answering me, everyone but Bennia shook their heads at me before starting to move.

As they passed me Bennia put a hand on my shoulder. "You know I think there are some pretty good pranks we can pull using your snake." Looking at her I couldn't help but nod my head in thought.

"That's true… but I think we should worry about that later, we need to get Rodrick back to safety." She nodded resolutely and then we both took off after the others.

* * *

 **Character sheet… Invalid no fights present to draw data from…**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

 **Judan: Well there we have it.**

 **Ophis: I'm going to hurt you for what you did to Rodrick!**

 **Judan: Whoa! He'll be fine I swear!**

 **Arthur: The only time I'll be here and I can already tell this is a violent place.**

 **Slayer: Oh it most definitely is. Still good job acting like a zombie. You make it seem so natural!~**

 **Arthur: I'm not sure whether that is a complement or an insult.**

 **Shadow: You never quite know when it comes to Slayer, or even Neos for that matter…**

 **Modaga: Yes but they are so youthful!**

 **Shadow: What are you doing here!**

 **Modaga: I'm back from vacation!**

 **Ophis: Oh great… anyways let's get to talking about the chapter, which is actually a bit shorter than usual.**

 **Shadow: Yes but quite a few things happened this time around. Rodrick saw something that made him hesitate. Thus allowing Walker to severely wound him with that Nether blade.**

 **Modaga: Then Ophis was finally given some power of the Void thanks to the un-youthful Kuros. After that she saved Rodrick, but what about the missing part of her power. Well that will have to come later.**

 **Slayer: We also got to see Rias bond with Ophis a bit. A nice little touch but Walker escaped along with Jeanne.**

 **Judan: Yeah but Arthur broke through the spell that bound him, more on how he did that later. Still they now have Caliburn and Excalibur ruler, plus Lunona broke down thanks to insanity.**

 **Arthur: She is a strange one… What put that idea into your head anyways?**

 **Judan: I'm not so sure… Still let's end this now, it's getting pretty late after all. So as our guest would you care to end this?**

 **Arthur: No I don't want to.**

 **Judan: Uh…**

 **Arthur: Just kidding, sorry but I wanted more lines.**

 **Slayer: You got them now end this.**

 **Arthur: Alright… Now this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**

 **Ophis: I'm still hurting you for this.**

 **Judan: Why!**

 **Ophis: Because… (Fires a snake)**

 **Judan: Ahhh! (Explosion)**

 **Slayer: No my house!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Judan: To chapter nineteen then! Yay the halfway point!**

 **Slayer: You know I was thinking of that… should we really advertise when we're finishing something up?**

 **Judan: Umm… Yes?**

 **Shadow: Why did you ask that?**

 **Judan: Because I didn't really think of that until just now.**

 **Ophis: Typical… Also you still haven't fixed the house yet.**

 **Slayer: You're the one who blew it up!**

 **Ophis: Technically it's Judan's fault for upsetting me.**

 **Judan: Thanks… just blame me for everything why don't ya?!**

 **Ravel: As intriguing as that is we should probably get a move on.**

 **Modaga: Indeed!**

 **Judan: I'm not quite so inclined to do that. I'm still questioning my biggest choice in this chapter…**

 **Slayer: And that would be what? You haven't exactly told me that idea yet.**

 **Judan: Well it's going to get many of our readers mad at me that's for sure, but unfortunately it's needed. So how about wrapping this up.**

 **Shadow: Well I guess… there isn't very much to explain at this moment since you refuse to say anything. So Ravel mind opening the story for us?**

 **Ravel: Okay… So we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

 **Official pairings: Sorted in order of importance… Revisions will be made based on story progression.**

 **Rodrick: Ophis, Shirone, Sona, Vali, Lefay, Bennia, Grayfia…**

 **Issei: Chirno, Ravel, Aika, Irina, Xenovia, Akeno, Raynare, Rias, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner…**

 **Red: Mittelt…**

 **Ryu:** **Rosalia,** **Fai'es,** **Reya, Tomoe…**

 **Allen: Asia, Kiyome, Gabriel…**

 **Kuros: Masamune, Kuyari…**

 **Walker: Jeanne…**

 **Jing: Li, Lunona…**

* * *

 **Character sheet… Invalid no fights present to draw data from…**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

 **[Hello]= Kuros**

 **{Hello}= Ddraig**

 **(Hello)= other sacred gears**

' _Hello'_ _Masamune_

' _ **Hello'**_ _ **Murasame**_

 _Hello= Thoughts/talking to inner spirits_

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: This is War, What did You expect to Happen?

 _The Necromancer (J/N the following conversation is in Abyssal)_

* * *

It was unprecedented… my Abysswalker lost to the infinity dragon. But at the same time defeated the void emperor, and managed to bring up a special bit of evidence. This piece of evidence was all I needed to finally convince myself as to who this Ophis was.

"Please forgive me for my failures Master." Looking back at my kneeling Abysswalker made me smile a bit, though only because of the absolute loyalty that he shows. Still at his apology I waved him off before speaking.

"There is no need for apologies, if it's anyone's fault it is my sister's who decided to betray us in such a fashion. Though I should've seen it coming, after all she was always rather… um how would you describe her Yuloto? It's hard to find the right words."

To my right my old friend shrugged his massive shoulders before answering. "A bit off in the head, along with being emotionally unstable? I'm not quite sure myself, but it would seem as if she doesn't wish to actually join them."

I shook my head at that. "It's of no matter if she wishes to or not, we will hunt her down and execute her for this treasonous behavior. Though it saddens me greatly considering just how few of us are left. Still…" Turning back to Walker I continued. "You did well to find out who the infinity dragon is. I'm sure Jin'wolo will be happy for the confirmation."

"Indeed brother…" Looking further down the hall I saw my brother leaning up against a pillar. "I should've known Ur'rathor was lying to us that day. After all he came back exhausted and tired, plus we should've known based on the people we were fighting. If he wasn't dead I'd kill him myself! In fact revive him so I can kill him!"

Though I understood my younger brother's anger I refused. "I cannot do that; even my powers can't create a corpse puppet out of a Darkwraith. Father made sure of that let me guarantee you." This made him grumble as I continued. "I guess you'll just have to do the job yourself this time. Something that you should've done in the beginning, but at least you've learned your lesson correct?" At my question he sighed before standing straight up and looking at me.

"If you want something done right… you have to do it yourself." At that point I couldn't help but smirk as he turned around and left the hall. With that same smirk I turned back to Walker.

"So… tell me how did you defeat the void emperor? By your story it seemed as if he had you on the ropes until that moment." To my surprise Walker shrugged before answering me honestly.

"I do not know my master. For a second I knew I was dead, but then he just froze. But I saw something in his eye, recognition of some sort, strange but I always notice such things." At this point I didn't really know what to say, after all there shouldn't be anyone left who could recognize Walker. But as I thought on it I came to my own realization.

 _If he's who I think he is… no matter how improbable… then I have a chance to gain some leverage._ With that thought I let out a blood thirsty grin before telling my most loyal servant my new plan.

* * *

 _ **This is Line Break! Calling Major Tom!**_

 _The Infinite Dragon_

* * *

For once I was the one comforting Rodrick as he lay asleep. Inside our room I let him rest his head on my lap, while he strained against the left over Nether energies. It was hard to see, and harder to watch. He was sweating with a heavy fever, and his breathing though better than when he was first wounded. Was labored and still a little ragged.

 _But it's not just the chaotic energies of the Nether he's dealing with. Rodrick's also dealing with my own power, though I didn't mean to give him that._ At that thought I wrinkled up my nose and shook my head. _No! No excuses Ophis! It doesn't change the fact that I still transferred it to him._ Truly it made me feel like an idiot as I stayed there, if only I had better control than the situation could've been avoided. But I didn't… and I was now holding onto my mate feeling pity for myself. Really it was quite pathetic.

"Mmm…" Looking towards the sound I smiled slightly as I saw Lefay on top of Rodrick. She was asleep though her cheeks were slightly red, not only did she hear Arthur's final message and gain his swords. But she also saw Rodrick in this state, after that she became a bit inconsolable and latched onto him. The rest of my mate sisters were also quite worried, but had eventually left his side about ten minutes ago.

Even Sakuya stayed with us for a while, though only on the end of the bed. _I don't know who she's trying to fool. Poor Ryu though… Oh well I'm sure he'll understand. Plus he seemed to get along with Fai'es earlier._ With that thought I smiled a bit before looking back at Rodrick. It quickly made me frown again as I felt my energy shift with his own.

This had been happening ever since Shimi swallowed him. In fact it ended up being a mistake to do that since he seemed to absorb a small part of her. Thankfully Shimi was perfectly fine, If she wasn't I would've freaked out she was my "baby" after all. But the part of her inside him was eating at my energy, his own energy, and even the chaotic energy. I could also feel it searching through his memories, but only because I got flashes of them in my own mind.

It was mostly looking through memories about me and Rodrick being together. Every now and then I also saw flashes of Kunou and for some reason Fay. Though mostly it was of times where they were being cute, shy, or just smiling. It really was confusing, but seeing how it wasn't harming him I decided to leave it alone for the time being.

"How are they doing Ophis?" In surprise I turned towards the voice, but as I saw Shirone my expression softened as she made her way to the left side of the bed. For a few moments we sat in silence as my mouth failed to produce sounds. It moved but I couldn't say anything. Eventually my white haired sister smiled softly, and put her right arm around me.

Pulling me close she laid her head on mine before speaking. "It's okay Ophis… you did the best you could and saved him. All we need to do now is to wait for him to wake up. But personally I think he needs the rest. Void only knows how hard he pushes himself; in fact I believe that's truly why he has a fever." Looking back down at Rodrick I couldn't help but think that maybe she was right.

"Maybe… but I doubt the three powers fighting inside him is helping in anyway. And one of them belongs to me… so I still carry some of the blame for his condition." At my statement Shirone sighed before doing something unexpected, she let go of me and smacked the back of my head. "Ow! What did you do that for?!" Looking at me sternly she answered my question.

"Because you were moping and blaming yourself, really I doubt Ro Kun will blame you. No I believe he'll thank you after he recovers; besides based on what you told us… I think there's a completely different reason for his current state of being."

I couldn't help but look at her in confusion. "Like what? What other reason could there be for his current condition?" She looked away for a second before looking down at Rodrick with a heavy frown.

"Well… remember you said he seemed to be winning until the moment you felt his energy drop. Plus you said that although Walker's hood was up, you couldn't really see his face thanks to the blood. Was it the same for Rodrick?" At that point I caught onto what she was trying to explain.

Still I couldn't help but sound incredulous when I spoke. "Wait… you think Rodrick froze or something like that when he saw Walker's face? I admit that's an interesting theory, but there's no way he'd freeze from…" I trailed off as I recalled what I smelt about Walker. "Actually… it may not be impossible, now as we know Xilo has been to a multitude of dimensions. So maybe he got someone from Rodrick's, and he recognized him. Is that what you're trying to get at?" She nodded her head before brushing some of Rodrick's bangs out of his face.

"I know it's a long shot… but that's the best I can come up with. The big question though was who could he have recognized to make him like this." At that point before we could continue to theorize Sona and Vali came in. Sona was wearing a purple sleeveless hoody dress, she had the hood up and the skirt stopped just above her knees. The hood was also lined in black and at the base in the front; it was tied up in a black ribbon. The dresses hem was also rather frilly and colored black.

Overall the dress was quite form fitting and she was also wearing black tights. She had gotten that dress the day we bought Lefay's new dress. However thanks to her duties at school she rarely wore it, even if Rodrick had already enchanted it a bit. Vali however was wearing clothes she wore when we picked up Lefay, she bought that the same time me and Shirone got our battle kimonos. Still seeing our position with Rodrick and Lefay, Vali smirked before speaking.

"Trying to hog Ro Kun to yourselves eh? Sorry but I think he'd recover faster with all of us looking after him." Next to her Sona nodded in agreement making both me and Shirone look at each other. Eventually smiling we turned back to them and nodded happily. However what Vali did next was something we weren't expecting… "Alright then… remember what that idiot Kuros told you Ophis? In order to help him recover, we need to have as much contact with him as possible. So I think we should do this!~"

Turning to Sona she quickly stripped her of her dress, this made her squeal cutely and cover herself. She was still wearing her tights and purple and black laced bra, but it was a rather unexpected action on Vali's part.

"Vali! I thought we agreed that we'd talk it over with them first! After all we needed to see if our energy would harm Ro Kun in his current state!" I was actually impressed that Sona was able to say all that, despite her face being as red as a tomato's. Still at least I was able to get out what they were planning but with Vali being as impulsive as ever… well you saw the result.

It only got worse as Vali unclasped Sona's bra. "Oh don't be like that; I'm sure it'll be fine. Just focus on restoring his energy first." Thinking on what Vali said I to came to the same conclusion and turned to Shirone. She looked at me strangle until I pulled her dress over her head.

"Ophis!" At her yell I looked at her strangely.

"Yes? What is it? You know Vali has a point so what's wrong?" Both Shirone and Sona gave me a bored looks at my words. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Sighing they shook their heads before taking off the rest of their clothes. Me and Vali quickly did the same, and then the four of us stripped Lefay and Rodrick. After that we all got under the covers. Soon after we were combining our energy to replenish Rodrick's exhausted supply.

Unfortunately it would seem as if mine had increased his reserves exponentially. _Now that was a side effect I wasn't expecting, but I'm sure it'll help him soon enough. Although now the piece of Shimi inside of him is feeding off of our combined energy. I hope that doesn't become a problem in the future._ With those thoughts I hugged Rodrick's right side even tighter. Behind me Vali hugged both me and Rodrick closer.

On the other side Shirone and Sona did the same, although Lefay somehow managed to stay asleep as all of this was going on. Smiling at the warmth and closeness, I closed my eyes as Shimi came out of my shadow and slithered around the room. She was doing what she was supposed to do, guarding all of us while we lay down together. However as we all settled down I found myself falling asleep. Around me I could see the same thing happening to my mate sisters.

Eventually we all drifted off into a restful sleep.

* * *

 _ **This is Line Break! Calling Major Tom!**_

 _The Red Emperor_

* * *

Groaning I opened my eyes for what felt like the first time in forever. Looking up I saw a familiar ceiling, confused I tried to sit up. But I felt some weight on my chest. But when I looked at the source of the weight I couldn't help but smile. Chirno was on the right side of my chest, and Ravel was on my left side. However what also surprised me was seeing Irina hugging both Ravel and my left side. Aika was also hugging Chirno and my right side. All four girls were asleep and I was rather confused.

 _Just what happened when I was out?_ Thankfully I had Ddraig still with me to answer my questions.

Although he sounded a bit upset. **{Well partner you were beaten up by that Abysswalker. He took a cheap shot at your girlfriend Aika here and you took the hit for her. After that Irina and Aika took you back here while your fairy distracted him. As you can see she's fine so don't worry, but after that Aika and Irina took you to your room and haven't left your side since. Eventually Ravel and Chirno came in with Asia and she healed you.}** For a second he paused before continuing with a sigh.

 **{After that they all stayed and eventually fell asleep looking after you. Now with that out of the way… I have to say I'm a bit disappointed that you lost to** **Wiet Fraz like that, but I can understand why. Just be more careful Issei, you're turning out to be my most favorite and strongest partner after all.}**

I couldn't help but smile while reassuring him. _Don't worry Ddraig I promise to defeat him next time, after all he went after Aika and I can't let that slide. Although as I've said before… she's not one of my girlfriends, at least not yet._ Ddraig snorted before giving me his retort.

 **{The girl was extremely worried about you partner, fretting over you and what not. Same with the exorcist girl, plus both your phoenix and fairy seem to accept them already. All that's left for you to do is ask really.}** With his piece said Ddraig went silent as I contemplated his words. He did have a good point, but I wanted to be absolutely sure before I did anything. As luck would have it they all seemed to start waking up thanks to all my moving around.

However I had to admit that all four of them had cute yawns. However when they saw me awake smiling at them, I was almost killed when they tackled me. The first to speak was Ravel who had tears streaming down from her eyes and off her chin. They got on my shirt but I didn't care to much.

"Thank every deity in existence that you're alright! I don't think I could… I wouldn't be able to… I can't lose another loved one, I just can't!" Her words made me feel horrible while I hugged them back. So getting my act together I gave her a small but loving kiss before speaking.

"Like I said before Ravel I'm never going to leave you, so please stop crying. It hurts to see you cry like this." After a bit more sniffles she wiped her eyes before giving me a small smile. Seeing how she'd be fine I turned to the others. "I'm sorry for worrying you girls so much; I'll try to be more careful in the future." That's when Aika did something a bit unexpected; she gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I was surprised but I did find it rather pleasant.

But she spoke before I could say anything. "That's for saving my life earlier." Next to her Chirno giggled at my reply, though it made the other girls blush a bit.

"No problem, after all I always protect those I love and cherish." At that point Aika, Chirno, and Ravel hugged me tighter as Irina backed up a bit. Seeing this made me sigh before deciding to just go for it. "You're also someone I cherish Irina, after all we've been friends for a long time. So if you want you can also join our hug." Smiling brightly at me she quickly retook her spot and joined the hug. However a certain ice fairy was being her mischievous self and let go.

But before we could even turn our heads she forced mine and Irina's lips together. After a few moments of us just being frozen, I decided the heck with it and kissed her more deeply. Irina's face turned redder but she didn't push me back, so it was safe to say that I was together with the four girls in my room. It was that scene which Sakuya happened to walk in on.

"While I'm glad that you're awake Issei… I believe we don't have time for any intimate activity as of right now." As one we all let go of each other, and turned to the time queen with blushing faces. She was smirking a bit as she turned around. "Be downstairs in five minutes please, we have an icy bi… an unfortunate guest here at the moment…" Her tone turned sour as she finished speaking, but she left before I could ask her what was wrong.

Turning back to the girls I decided to ask the big question before leaving. "So… does this mean I'm with all four of you now?" Though Irina was still blushing she turned to look at the other three girls. Eventually they all nodded to each other and turned back to me before speaking as one.

""""Of course Ise Kun!~"""" That got me to chuckle before I decided to both hug and kiss all four one last time.

I then jumped off the bed and stretched out my back. "Okay then… I guess we can talk about details later; after all we don't want to keep Sakuya waiting. Especially if she's in a sour mood, trust me… it's a bad idea." Thankfully they took my word for it and we all quickly left to go downstairs. Once in the living room I quickly understood why Sakuya was in a bad mood.

Sitting in one of the leather recliners was Grayfia; opposite of her was Sakuya who kept glaring at her fellow maid queen. Though Grayfia was also glaring at her, but that wasn't a big surprise. It also explained what she was about to say before she cut herself off.

No instead the surprise was that Ajuka Beelzebub was also sitting in the room. Now I had only met him once over my time as Rodrick's pawn. But I could say I liked the scientific Maou, although I would say he's a bit nerdy… well at least when it came to science and magic. I also noticed that there were a few other people who I didn't know sitting in the room.

However I quickly became curious with a briefcase that Ajuka was holding. But only because it had my name on it nevertheless… despite my curiosity I decided to hold off on my questions as I sat down on one of our couches. Very quickly my new girlfriends quickly sat down and cuddled with me. Upon seeing that both Akeno and Rias became a bit twitchy.

 _What is up with them? Are they jealous or something, because they act like that every time I'm with Ravel and Chirno?_ Upon hearing my thoughts Ddraig spoke up in exasperation.

 **{Finally! You finally get it Issei! They've always been a bit jealous of Chirno and Ravel, but now they're also jealous of Aika and Irina.}** Suddenly everything made sense but before I could make anymore comments. Everyone who was currently in the house was now either sitting or standing in the living room. Well except for Rodrick and his "princesses". Though Sakuya happened to explain why before I could ask any questions.

"Alright we're now all here, but if anyone's wondering about Ro Kun and the others… don't worry he's currently recovering from his fight with the Abysswalker um… Walker. So Ophis, Shirone, Sona, Vali, and Lefay are looking after him. They're also doing what they can to make his recovery quicker." Okay now that surprised me, I had no idea that Rodrick was hurt as well. In fact it made me extremely nervous, and also slightly afraid.

 _After all if they were able to take out him… then what chance do I have? Although what was with Sakuya calling him Ro Kun?_ Before I could contemplate that thought further Ajuka spoke up.

"Which is why Rias called Sirzechs, and why he sent Grayfia here to help. We'd send you more but… the elders are more worried about their own borders, after all the enemy was able to get in and murder many of our fire users. Although I'm here for two very different reasons… one is to pick up my wayward brother, and my second is this." Holding up the small briefcase he walked over to me and handed me it. "Issei a while ago I had talked with Rodrick about your progress. Not just in strength but as a person."

I couldn't help but blink at that as I took the case. "Why would you talk about that? I mean I haven't changed that much since he recruited me." This made the second strongest Maou chuckle before answering me.

"That's not what he said. Indeed he said you had become very powerful, and a lot smarter and wiser than you once were. So we decided to give you this when I completed it, know that we still expect you to be responsible with what has been given to you. After all… it's only the second working set." At that point I understood what he was getting at and my eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't help it… even with Chirno and Ravel on my lap I opened up the case to see sixteen red colored chess pieces.

For a moment my mouth couldn't work, but when I did speak I felt… guilty. "I… I can't accept this. If anyone deserves this, it's Sakuya or Ryu after all they've been at this longer than I have." Ajuka smiled at me before looking at the before mentioned two.

"Do you agree with Issei's assessment?" To my surprise both shook their heads with a smile. But what they said after that was what truly surprised me.

"Issei's the only one who really wanted a draconic set; we're fine with staying as Rodrick's pieces for the time being. Maybe in a hundred years or so we might ask for some of our own. But for now me and Sakuya are fine being a queen and knight. Isn't that right?"

Sakuya nodded her head at Ryu's words before speaking herself. "As long as he doesn't use them to create an immortal harem I think I'm fine with this decision. He's matured a lot since we recruited him after all. Really I don't want to kill him nearly as much as before." I couldn't help but speak up at that.

"Uh… thank you… I guess?" She only gave me a smile before I turned back to the Maou. "So… should we wait for Rodrick? I think it'd be nice for him to know I'm no longer his pawn." Surprisingly Ajuka shook his head. "Why not? It seems a bit rude not to wait for him."

With a sigh Ajuka answered my question. "Because we don't have time to wait for him to wake up. I have a feeling you'll need the extra strength soon, recruiting people should be your priority." As much as it seemed wrong to me I had to acknowledge that he had a point. So nodding to him I gently scooted the girls off of me and stood up.

"Okay so how do we do this?" At my question Ajuka became even more serious while taking new king piece into his hand. He then held it up to me and the piece glew red, at that point I felt some pain coming from my chest, arms, and head. It didn't last too long as the king piece floated over to me, but at the same time my original pawn pieces came out of me.

The five pieces exchanged places as the king piece flew inside of me. It was incredibly painful but not as bad as when I first got my pawn pieces. So unlike last time I didn't faint no instead I stood up and the pain eventually receded.

After a bit of standing I spoke up a little confused. "Wait… is that it?" The Maou just nodded his head. "Really? No special magic words rituals or anything? Just hold it up and it does everything for you?" Again he nodded. "Huh… I guess not everything has to be complicated." With those words said I turned to Aika. "So… you said you wanted to join right? Would you like to do that now… or wait a bit?" I should've known what her answer was going to be.

"What do you think? I say let's just get this thing on! I want my super powers thank you very much.~" Shaking my head a bit I looked back towards Ajuka.

"It's okay if we do this now right?" He nodded his head before turning to Sakuya.

"Alright I did what I needed to do up here so if you could… please take me to my brother." He sounded both disappointed and depressed as he said those words. Sakuya was easily able to pick up on it, and nodded her head with a sad smile before guiding him to the basement. Or should I call it what Rodrick does? The dungeon… I do believe he wanted a full on dungeon, but Sakuya and Ophis vetoed it or something.

Shaking my head I turned back to Aika. "Alright you do know there's no going back after this right?" She nodded her head with a look of determination. "Okay then… now what to use…" Looking down at the pieces I had in the case I shrugged before getting out the queen. "Why not go for the whole shebang… after all I do believe this piece will fit you the best." Behind me Rias spoke up in concern.

"Are you sure you want to use your queen piece Issei Kun? After all you only have one of them." Looking back at her I smiled before replying.

"I know what I'm doing Buchou don't worry. Basically I'm copying Rodrick's mantra right now, instead of enhancing someone's natural abilities. I'm giving them the piece that'll enhance the skills they'll use the least. That way they don't have to worry about being too weak in different areas." Rias looked at me in confusion at my explanation.

"That… that's a strange way of doing it… in fact I do believe that Booker San is the only person to do it that way."

I couldn't help but blink at that. "That's weird… but hey I trust him to know what he's doing so I'm doing this." Rias shrugged but didn't say anything else as I turned back to Aika. "Okay… I'm not exactly sure how this works so I'll just repeat what Rodrick says. Aika Kiryuu, I Issei Hyoudou hereby ask you to promise your life to me. Until such a time as when yourself gain your own draconic set. Do you accept these conditions?" Aika nodded her head before speaking with a smile.

"I accept these conditions." As soon as Aika said that

I stretched out my hand and the piece floated around her as I spoke. "I thank you for deciding to join, now become a queen of this peerage and become powerful." The queen piece glew gold and flew inside her when I finished speaking. She gritted her teeth a bit while the piece did its job and changed her. Eventually a bright golden light encompassed her, when it died down Aika's eyes were droopy and she slumped forward. Moving quickly I caught her before laying her down on the couch.

She was still awake but barely. "That… that was kind of a rush…" I couldn't help but roll my eyes and pat her on the head.

"Okay on piece down fifteen to go." When I said that I looked back down at the case holding my pieces. Looking to the left of it I saw my original pawn pieces and picked on of them up. "I guess Rodrick needs to find at most four more people eh? Oh well he said he wanted to have Lefay anyways." At that point Ravel spoke up, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"Umm… I would like to join Ise Kun's peerage as well. Would that be alright?" The question was directed at Rias, looking at the younger girl made the red head sigh a bit.

Although she gave out a small chuckle before answering. "Both gaining and losing two pieces within a month… I can't tell if that's bad luck or good luck, but I guess we did agree to this. So yeah you may, thankfully it looks like I'll get my bishop piece back at least. I have to say that's an improvement over the evil pieces." With that we all smiled while I looked down at my pieces. Rubbing my chin I picked up two pawn pieces. I didn't know why… it just felt kind of right to do so.

"Two in a single day… must be a new record." With those words I turned to Ravel. "So ready to do this?" With a smile she nodded her head before we repeated what I did with Aika. However one pawn flew into her head while the other went inside her chest. The pieces also glew blue instead of gold, though to be honest the color surprised me. I was expecting orange or red for her, so my surprise was understandable. Also… she had fainted completely instead of only partially like Aika.

Although my new queen was now sleeping as well, her head resting on top of Ravel's. Still with that done I turned back to Grayfia. After all she was currently in charge at this moment in time. However before I could ask her any questions Sakuya came back up with Ajuka. Behind them was our black and blue prisoner who was crying in… Joy?

"Thank you brother! Thank you so much for taking me out of this hell hole!" Ajuka only rolled his eyes while dragging him out of the house along with Sakuya. The rest of us stared at him in confusion.

At that point I clicked my tongue and turned to Chirno. "How long do you think before he dies?" Chirno shrugged but before she could answer someone else spoke up.

"Oh he has a bit of a long life ahead of him, whether that's good for him or not… that I don't know." Looking towards the voice I saw a girl I've never met before. Although she did look tired with those golden eyes of hers.

Thankfully Chirno spoke to her. "Well I personally want him to rot away in prison Bennia. After what he was going to do to cute, innocent, little Asia he deserves everything he gets. Still can't you send him to actual hell of something? You are a grim reaper after all." I couldn't help but interrupt them at that point.

"Wait… she's a grim reaper? When did she join up with us?" Turning to me Chirno answered me with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh Rodrick and Shirone found her fighting off a bunch of corpse puppets. Apparently we now have to deal with a lich called Razor. But we'll take care of him eventually. Now after saving her Rodrick picked her up to be healed by Asia. Also apparently there's a good chance she'll join his harem."

Bennia couldn't help but yell out at that. "Again I just barely met the guy! Sure he's seems strong, kind, smart, funny, appreciates a good prank, and is also kind of handsome but that doesn't mean I love him or anything!" Me and Chirno gave her deadpanned looks making the reaper girl blush heavily. "Just forget I said anything…" I was about to open my mouth when she seemed to get ticked off and pulled out what looked like a balloon. "I said forget that I said anything!"

With those words she tossed it at me. When it hit it exploded in white paint, although it only got on me. No seriously nothing around me got hit with the paint. Well besides Ddraig's pride that is.

 **{White! WHITE! This color's for sissy's! Weak little dragons that have no sense of what true power is! Argh! I bet Albion would laugh his face off if he saw us like this! That pathetic white colored prick!}** I couldn't help but speak up at that point.

 _Um… Ddraig? You kind of sound like a racist right now._

That got him to pause for a second. **{Uh… that wasn't my intention.}** Sighing I turned to Chirno who was laughing so hard tears were coming from her eyes. Seeing how she would be slightly useless I instead turn to Irina.

"Hey if Aika Chan and Ravel Chan wake up before I get back, could you tell them I went to get into clean clothes. Feel free to explain what happen." She nodded her head with a bright smile. "Thanks Irina Chan." Giving her a small kiss I left to get rid of the white paint. However before I left completely I turned back to Bennia. "I will get you back for this… you know that right?"

She gave me a smirk although she still looked a bit red. "Bring it on!~" Shaking my head I finally left the room.

* * *

 _ **This is Line Break! Calling Major Tom!**_

 _The Spectator_

* * *

Sakuya was upset… no scratch that she was angry, and the reason was the ice queen next to her. Grayfia was also rather angry about the situation she was in. You see after coming back into the house after she escorted Ajuka and his evil brother out. Sakuya had decided to take charge, unfortunately Grayfia also decided to take charge as well. This led to an argument which threatened to break out into a fight. Thankfully for everyone inside the house, Issei and Ryu broke them up and took charge themselves.

Red also would've been in charge, but he had already left to go "hunting" as he called it. Eventually it was decided that they needed to break up into groups again, only this time much larger groups based on the power of those in those groups. However that didn't mean they didn't have a small group, or in this case a group of just two. Basically, Issei and Ryu decided that Grayfia and Sakuya needed to get over their hate for one another.

So they paired the two of them up, and after another argument they eventually accepted that they would work together. But that didn't mean that the two of them liked it in any way shape or form. Now the tension was so thick between them, that it could be cut with a knife. Although neither one would ever outright attack the other out right. Come close to it yes, but never actually attack the other. Although that didn't mean that either one of them, believed that the other wouldn't attack.

The two had been like this ever since they first met… correction after the first three hours of meeting one another. At first they thought it was nice to have someone the other could relate to. Both were similar in mannerisms, looks, work ethic, and what they thought their duties entailed. Plus both admired the other's maid abilities.

But that changed when Grayfia met Rodrick, he was different than Sirzechs and Grayfia became a bit enamored with him. Because unlike her king Rodrick was hard working, studious, and not a giant man baby. Sakuya saw that quite quickly, then after a few snide comments from both parties… well the rest as you could say was history. Unfortunately the rivalry between them only grew from there. Leading Sakuya to know more about Grayfia than others, and Grayfia to know more about Sakuya than others.

For example Sakuya knew Grayfia wasn't really married to Sirzechs. Both had discovered the other liked Rodrick in some way. So that detail popped out Grayfia's mouth during an interesting argument, where Sakuya accused the devil queen of cheating on Sirzechs. Saying that she wanted an actual man even though he was younger. Instead of the older man-child.

Grayfia in anger told her that the two of them weren't married, and that it was just to get the elders off his back. He was actually married to a lovely mid-class devil and both were happy together. That had been a shocking day for both of them, for Sakuya finding that out. For Grayfia… she couldn't believe what she had just said, and it worried her greatly that Sakuya would say something to someone.

Though her rival had promised to never tell anyone, and for once Grayfia believed her. As for Grayfia she found out that Sakuya loved cute things, though not as bad as her secret. She decided that Sakuya deserved the same courtesy that she gave her. Still that didn't make them friends… not if their current conversation was saying anything.

"If Ro Kun was awake I know he wouldn't ask me to work with you." Though she spoke under her breath Grayfia still heard what Sakuya said.

So what she said next was expected. "Correction… he wouldn't ask me to work with _you_ , he's much to kind to let someone of my skill go to waste protecting you. But still… Ro Kun? I don't think you should call Booker Sama something so casual." Sakuya huffed before retorting.

"I've known him much longer than you have Grayfia. If I want to call him that then I will. Besides there's no reason for you to be jealous, oh wait... you want to take my place don't you? After all there's only so much you can do with your "husband" right?" Her words quickly got underneath Grayfia's skin.

"There is nothing to be jealous about; after all you've been his _friend_ for a long time yes? So I guess it would only be natural to be a bit friendlier with him, although I do believe only those he calls his princesses are allowed to call Booker Sama that. Plus I will be able to do many things with my "husband" when I have him with me."

Sakuya couldn't help but grit her teeth at Grayfia's words. "Well… that's fine with me, after all he sees me as a sister." There must've been something in her tone because Grayfia didn't say anything after that. No instead she looked at Sakuya sadly.

But Sakuya kept going not even noticing. "After he found me, when I woke up and saw him looking down at me in worry… I felt something for him. I didn't know what it was, and although I do like Ryu my mind always goes back to Rodrick. At first I thought he was like an older brother to me, but now… I've been feeling differently. But he only sees me as a sister, but I'm fine with that. Really being his good friend is better than nothing." Though she said that Grayfia could see that Sakuya was all but okay with that.

"You know I also have some-" Unfortunately before Grayfia could say anything else both felt something. On instinct both jumped to the side, Sakuya to the left and Grayfia to the right. Just in time to as an explosion of darkness engulfed the area where they used to be. That's when they both heard a huff of disappointment above them.

Looking up they saw what they could only describe as a flying ninja. Although Sakuya was quick to see his eyes, they were glowing green and his sclera was black. Not taking any chances she pulled out some knives and tossed it at him. They stabbed into him making her smirk. However that turned into a frown when they heard a voice behind her.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Both queens turned around to see their enemy completely unharmed. Looking back they saw that there wasn't anything in the sky. "Did you like my little trick? Now please come quietly, I only have a few questions for the lot of you." His suggestion only made them both get into fighting stances. "Uh… it's always the same with you lesser beings isn't it?"

Sakuya couldn't help but growl a bit at that comment. "Coming from an Abysswalker that's not saying much." Their enemy seemed taken aback by that last comment; however it didn't last long as he started laughing a moment later.

"You think… Haha you think I'm an Abysswalker?! Hahaha! You stupid fool! I'm Mal Rathor! A Darkwraith!" Despite his laughter both Sakuya and Grayfia felt chills of dread go up their spines. Both had experience with Darkwraiths, Xilo for Grayfia; Dust and Lunona for Sakuya. However neither one had yet to actually have a chance to fight a Darkwraith yet. Needless to say they were rather nervous. Unfortunately their enemy picked up on that. "Scared are you? You should be I'm Jin'wolo the eighth Darkwraith."

Though his number was lower than both Xilo's and Dust's… it didn't bring them much comfort. "Now then… since you know who I am, and I know who you are. Why don't we get down to business, I want you to tell me where the infinity dragon is. Do that and you won't be harmed." In confusion Sakuya blinked before speaking cautiously.

"What do you want with Ophis?" Inwardly Grayfia wanted to the know the same thing. But she wasn't actually expecting an answer, however Jin'wolo decided there wasn't anything wrong in telling them. So after lowering himself to the ground, he explained his reasons with slight condescension.

"Well it's simple really. You see a long time ago during the Great War between the Abyss, Nether, Ather, and Void. There was an elder dragon born with the aspect of infinity. I had ordered my younger brother, Ur'rathor the twelfth Darkwraith to kidnap her. But the fool messed up; he told us that both the hatchling's parents, along with the hatchling were killed by an explosion. I believed him but wasn't too worried, she was dead and the enemy couldn't use her. So imagine my surprise when I discovered that she was actually alive and well." He let out a low chuckle before continuing. "Truthfully if my brother was still alive I'd kill him myself. But now I'm here to finish the job."

At first Sakuya didn't know what to think. "You mean to tell me that you're the reason Ophis ended up in the dimensional gap? The reason why she grew up alone and without parents?" Jin'wolo in response to her questions smiled viciously while nodding his head. Seeing his nonchalance at ruining Ophis' life, angered Sakuya so much that without thinking she charged at him.

"Sakuya!" Ignoring Grayfia's yell of panic, Sakuya struck at the Darkwraith when she was close enough. However with what seemed like ease he brought out a kunai, twirled it and blocked her combat knife. Gritting her teeth Sakuya pushed against it with all her strength. But the kunai never budged in fact he yawned disdainfully at her.

"Is that it? Maybe you should've just told me what I wanted to know. At least then you could've lived!" With what seemed like a small nudge he sent Sakuya flying, also in what seemed to be the same time he tossed the kunai. The blade flew directly at her at high speeds. Swiftly she used her Chronomancy to dodge, however despite speeding up her own time Sakuya was still grazed along her left side.

As she landed Sakuya winced and gritted her teeth in pain. Using her right hand she put pressure on the new wound. However she couldn't help but have a few different thoughts other than pain.

 _That blood is going to stain, and Ro Kun just got this dress for me to…_ Shaking her head Sakuya stood up as Grayfia approached her.

"That wasn't a smart move, next time think before attacking." For once Sakuya didn't argue instead she sighed before speaking.

"I know… but Ophis is one of my best friends, I guess I just lost myself to anger when I heard what he was responsible for." With a small smile Grayfia put a hand on her younger counterparts shoulder. However before she could say anything, Jin'wolo decided to throw more kunai at them. Sakuya saw them coming and tackled Grayfia out of the way while they heard Jin'wolo mock them.

"Come on! This is a fight! If you think I'm going to let you chat during our battle you can forget it. I'm not that nice of a guy!" With his piece said he tossed more kunai, only this time they were covered in some kind of dark aura. Knowing that it was probably a bad thing the two maids jumped out of the way. However like they expected when the kunais hit the ground they exploded in dark energy.

Not wanting the momentum to go completely over to the enemy. Grayfia waved her arm at the Darkwraith, creating dozens of ice shards that flew at him. All of them hit their target and blood squirted out of the wounds except… in the next moment he was in front of her completely fine. Where he was before… wasn't a single sign that he was there. No blood… no ice… the ground looked like it had before he stood there. Taking advantage of her shock and confusion Jin'wolo got out his nodachi with his left hand.

He swung and the blade sliced into Grayfia, but before he could cut right through her. Sakuya used her max speed and took a swipe at his back. He was cut open and blood sprayed onto the time queen. However in the next moment he was five yards away from them completely fine.

But what was more shocking was that the blood on Sakuya was gone. Also there was no trace of any wound on Grayfia. Both were looking at her right shoulder in shock. Grayfia had felt the pain from the wound but here she was… fine.

"What… What kind of power is this? Chronomancy?" At Sakuya's question Jin'wolo laughed causing her to snap at him. "What's so funny this time?!"

Calming down he answered her in a snide tone. "You are of course. If you can't even tell what I'm doing… then you truly are pathetic. Both of you are!" In anger Grayfia waved her arm again, only this time she sent out a huge wave of ice at their opponent. He didn't even move as the ice covered him completely. Seeing him frozen solid brought a smile to the ice queen's face.

"Oh my… that looked painful, is he alright?" In shock both queens turned around to see Jin'wolo smiling smugly at them. Turning around they found the block of ice empty. Despite the battle being slow going, and despite not even using that much energy yet. Both were approaching their wits end.

"What the hell is happening? Nothing we do even affects him, even when the attack connects! Any ideas Grayfia?" The older queen shook her head while watching Jin'wolo carefully. After all he had attacked them before when they were talking. However Grayfia did end up gaining an idea.

So talking quietly she spoke to Sakuya. "To be perfectly honest, the longer this battle lasts… the more dangerous it will become. Especially with that technique he uses to negate all of our attacks. Thankfully it also seems to work on his attacks as well. So the best way to win is to trap him, use our full power to force him into a corner before finishing him off. Normally I wouldn't suggest this, but it's the best we got especially since he's still holding back a large portion of his power."

Turning to the Darkwraith Sakuya nodded her head in agreement. She as well could feel the amount of power still hiding inside Jin'wolo. And frankly… it scared the ever living daylights out of her. But when it came to fighting she trusted Grayfia to know what she was doing. So when her fellow queen crossed her arms Sakuya jumped away from her.

Jin'wolo was slightly confused by this. "And just what do you think you're doing now?" They didn't answer as Sakuya got out her pocket watch. "Oh I see… that's the same Chrono watch you used to kill Faylen right? Sorry to disappoint you but it won't be enough to kill me even once." Sakuya couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him when he said his piece.

 _Chrono watch? Won't be enough to kill me once? What does he mean by that?_ Deciding to find out later from Lunona, Sakuya twirled her watch around by the chain. At the same time Grayfia began to let out her demonic energy. Curious their opponent turned to her, as a pair of leathery bat wings popped out of her back. However as her power continued to rise so did Sakuya's. However for Grayfia it was visible by the increasing pairs of wings on her back.

Soon enough there were ten and she seemed a lot more demonic. "Whew… interesting aura both of you have, but it still won't be enough to kill me." Both smirked at him as Sakuya caught her watch after tossing it into the air. That's when she pressed the button; however the Darkwraith didn't even struggle as he felt himself become frozen in time. Instead he only smirked, but soon it turned into a frown when he noticed Grayfia still moving. "What in the…"

He didn't finish as Sakuya started throwing her blue handled knives at him. He got his answer as to what was going on when the first knife hit him. It stabbed his shoulder and very quickly ice started to spread from the wound. His eyes widened for a second before, to the queens at least he disappeared. But they expected this, and when he reappeared a few meters to the left more daggers stabbed into him.

"Gah! What?!" Taking a look around he saw thousands of "ice" daggers, all in different positions around him. After a couple seconds of shock he seemed to calm down as he turned to them. "Well… it would seem as if I misjudged you. No matter, do as you will you can't beat me."

As Grayfia gritted her teeth Sakuya yelled at him. "We'll see about that!" Snapping her left fingers all the knives flew, and even though Jin'wolo used his technique many times. He only seemed to get more wounded each time he reappeared. While the knives were flying around, Grayfia was preparing her strongest precision spell. When it was done she smirked before speaking to him for what seemed to be the last time.

"It's time for you to pay for your crimes!" Unleashing it as soon as he reappeared a bright circle appeared below him. Very quickly his body started turning to snow and falling apart.

"What… What is this?! ARGHH!" His cries of pain were loud and echoed throughout the area. However in the end he turned to snow and crumpled to the ground. In response Sakuya stopped her knives and got out one with a red handle instead of blue. As soon as it touched the snow, a small fire appeared from it evaporating any trace of the snow. Now exhausted Sakuya deactivated her watch. As she did so all her knives fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

This caused her to sigh. "It's going to take a bit to pick up all of these things…" Putting her wings away Grayfia gave a small giggle.

"Yes but at least we just got rid of a Darkwraith. I can't sense his presence anywhere, and I felt his aura disappearing along with our attack. Seems as if there's a huge difference between lower and higher Darkwraith numbers, that's a good thing to know but now we ne-" Grayfia was cut off when she felt something hit her left side. Coughing out blood she was sent flying, eventually just tumbling across the ground.

When she stopped moving she could hardly breathe, and when she tried to she coughed out blood instead. That's when a shadow appeared over her, looking up Grayfia saw the very person they had just killed.

"Truly I underestimated you, to have killed me once… that's impressive. But you know I only need one of you." Grabbing hold of his nodachi, Jin'wolo was about to bring it down when he suddenly turned around. He thrusted it forward and hit his mark, Grayfia heard the sound of breaking metal but could only watch in horror.

"Sakuya no… NO!" Her rival, fellow queen and slight friend was impaled onto the sword. On her face was a look of pain as she coughed out blood. The nodachi had pierced her right lung, but in one last desperate act she swung her combat knife at him. Not suspecting such a thing, Jin'wolo was cut down his face all the way down to his waist. However unlike last time he didn't use that strange technique again. Instead he bore the pain of the wound and twisted his sword, and then with a grunt he pushed his blade.

The sword tore out of Sakuya and even sliced off her arm from the bicep. Now breathing hard the Darkwraith jumped away while Sakuya fell forward. Ignoring her own injuries Grayfia caught Sakuya before she could hit the ground. Doing what she could Grayfia froze Sakuya's wounds shut. However this had only prolonged her life.

Despite this Sakuya was still conscious and spoke although painfully. "I never thought I'd go out like this… saving your life instead of Rodrick's…" Grayfia couldn't help it with tears she yelled at her.

"Then why did you save me?! I've live longer, I've done worse deeds than you, and you had so much more to live for! So why… Why did you do it?!"

Coughing out some blood with a chuckle Sakuya answered. "Because… Rodrick really did rub off on me; he does what he can to save people even if that means getting hurt himself. I guess this time I bit off more than I could che-chew…" She coughed harshly and spat out more blood. Grayfia couldn't help but flinch as some of it got onto her face. But Sakuya continued despite the pain. "Take care of him… he'll need someone else to clean up after him now."

Grayfia nodded her head but let her eyes widen with what Sakuya did next. Using her left arm the time queen reached towards her chest, her fingers glew a light blue and entered inside of her. Then with a grunt of pain Sakuya pulled out a queen piece.

"How did you…" Sakuya answered with a small fading smile.

"Chronomancy… just in case… something ha-happened to me I wanted to take it out. Otherwise… it would've been lost… Now take it and my watch tel-tell Ryu that I'm sorry… I'm sorry for never truly loving him… also tell… Ro-Rodric-ck that I'm so-orry for not telling him that I loved… him… and… for… losing…" With that the light of life left her eyes, and her arm holding the black queen piece started falling. However Grayfia caught it before it could hit the ground.

Holding Sakuya's hand tightly she spoke. "I promise to tell him." With that she took the queen piece and put it into one of her skirt pockets. She then reached down again and took out Sakuya's watch. Gripping it tightly, after a bit she detached it right when Jin'wolo started speaking again.

"That wench deserved that and more. Forcing me to accept this wound just to kill her, I can see how Faylen lost to her now. Now then what are you going to do? Are you going to tell me what I want to know? Or will you join your friend in the grave?" Closing her eyes Grayfia took hold of Sakuya's combat knives and got up. Despite her aching side she got into a combat stance and looked the Darkwraith in defiance. "Wow… you're really a glutton for punishment. Still I have to admire your determination at least."

Pointing his nodachi at Grayfia the two of them stayed still… well until a glowing red orb slammed into Jin'wolo…

"ARGH!" In shock Grayfia only watched as the monster, she was prepared to die fighting against was sent flying. Eventually a familiar voice shook her out of her stupor.

"That's what happens to those who hurt my love ones." Looking to the side Grayfia saw Red, but unlike most other times when she's seen him. He was currently glowing red and red bolts of lightning were dancing off of him. "Now then… I hope you're prepared to die, if not too bad for you see killing Sakuya was your last mista-" He didn't finish as he was stabbed from behind. "What?" Looking behind himself Red saw Jin'wolo, now while the wound Sakuya gave him was still there.

There was no sign of Red's attack. "Got ya big guy, you should really watch your back more often." As he finished speaking Red started laughing even though blood dripped from his mouth. "What are you…" Jin'wolo didn't finish as Red grabbed his head and forced him to face him. On the dragons face was a blood thirsty grin as he proceeded to crush Jin'wolo skull. The Darkwraith screamed in pain but Red paid no heed to it. Instead he mocked him as he squeezed harder.

"You see this pain? It's the same that Sakuya felt when you killed her, truly I would've gotten here sooner but I felt you die. So I thought she was doing fine, imagine my shock when I felt you come back and then our maid died. Well this time… you aren't coming back!" Not letting up Red focused his own powers to flow from his fingers. It entered the Darkwraith, and eventually he started to disappear from his toes. Letting go both Red and Grayfia watched while Jin'wolo was erased from the world. "Suffer in hell monster."

With those words he turned to Grayfia sadly. "Are you going to be okay?" Grayfia opened her mouth but then closed it before shaking her head. "I see…" Silence permeated the area until the ice queen asked Red something.

"How sure are you that Jin'wolo is gone?"

After stepping on the place the Darkwraith stood he answered her. "Pretty sure… I destroyed his soul after all. No way anyone can come back from that."

"I wouldn't be so sure." In shock Red and Grayfia turned towards the man who they thought was dead. "Tada! Nice job you've killed me twice now." He was standing ten yards from them completely fine; there wasn't even a sign of Sakuya's last attack on him. "Pfft… you should seriously see your faces right now!"

Red couldn't stop the shudder in his voice when he questioned the Darkwraith. "How… how are you a-alive?! I destroyed your soul!"

After clicking his tongue in disappointment Jin'wolo spoke. "Yes you did… it was painful. Seriously I don't want to go through that again, but here's the thing… You destroyed my soul, not my spirit. There's a difference you see… the soul is the connection between the mind, body, and spirit. In order to stop a Darkwraith from coming back you need to do one of two things… Destroy his or her spirit. This is impossible considering all spirits are one hundred percent indestructible. As for the second way… I don't want to tell you."

Red couldn't help but growl as he created ten red orbs around him. "Fine then I'll just keep killing you until you can't come back!" At his comeback Jin'wolo held up his hands in surrender.

"Nah uh uh! Sorry but I've had enough for today. So I must bid you all adieu for now, but remember I always come back to finish the job. And I will take care of my business with the infinity dragonet eventually, toodaloo!~" In anger Red launched his sphere's of energy at the Darkwraith. However like before they hit him directly, but when the smoke cleared there wasn't any trace of him left.

In anger Red roared at having let his enemy get away. As for Grayfia… she only fell back down to Sakuya's side. She was disappointed in herself for not killing the Darkwraith, but what's more… she felt guilty for not dying instead of her fellow queen. And with those thoughts her cold persona faded away and she started crying.

Looking back Red saw what was happening and turned away. _What do we do now? We lost one of our own… and this time… they're not coming back. I'm sorry for failing you Rodrick… I had promised to watch over everyone if you were incapacitated. I'm sorry for not being able to keep that promise._ With those thoughts he closed his eyes tightly as a single tear rolled out from his left eye.

Today was a sad day indeed…

* * *

 **Jin'wolo character sheet 1.0**

 **Height: 5' "3"**

 **Age: ?**

 **Nationality: Darkwraith/Abyssian**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Ethereal Green**

 **Special: Abyssal magic,**

 **Weapons: Kunai, Nodachi**

 **Skills: Bladed Weaponry Rank Mid-elder, Illusion Magic Mid-grandmaster, Cloaking Magic High grandmaster, Strategist Rank High grandmaster, Abyssal Magic Rank High elder, Enchanting Rank High grandmaster, Stealth Rank Mid-elder, Throwing Rank High elder.**

 **Likes: Sneaking, Training, Fighting, Completing missions, Causing despair, Stealing treasures.**

 **Dislikes: Idiots, Being bored, People who never give up, When things take too long.**

 **Dreams: Unknown**

 **Idols: Xilo his older brother he who looks up to in hope, what that hope is… well that's a secret.**

 **Hobbies: Fighting, Scaring people, Scarring people, Eating, Killing, Just sneaking around…**

 **History: The eighth Darkwraith Jin'wolo. The Assassin of the Darkwraith, seemingly immortal he has already killed one of our heroes. He's the also the one who ruined both Ophis' and Kuros' lives all those thousands of years ago. He holds no remorse for his actions, and to him are nothing more than a means to an end.**

 **Status: Alive**

 _ **As a side note if you want to see someone's stats just ask in a review. If you want to know history, ask for an encyclopedia Omake of that person.**_

* * *

 **Judan: Don't kill me!**

 **Neos: I'm going to murder your entire being! Rip out your spirit and torture it for a thousand years! Then stick it back in a body and torture that for another thousand!**

 **Shadow: I'll join in on that! You killed my waifu!**

 **Slayer: Wait… waifu?**

 **Shadow: Uh… I have a crush on Sakuya alright! There I said it happy now?!**

 **Sakuya: Though I feel kind of flattered I don't feel the same way about you. Not in this version of me who's now dead, and not the version of me who's basically Neos' older sister figure.**

 **Shadow: Yeah I know… (Gunfire) Oh and look at that he's already using his pistols to kill Judan.**

 **Judan: Help me!**

 **Modaga: Sorry but your un-youthful actions must be punished!**

 **Slayer: Uh huh… anyways one last announcement this chapter. You see me and Judan will be both leaving on the twenty eight of this month. Him to the Navy, me to Pittsburg, for at least two years. I'll be teaching he'll be on a boat. After that we'll be moving onto college. So after said date be prepared for extremely rare updates. But don't worry we'll let you guys know when we're done at least for the time being, after all it's kind of a permanent thing. But don't worry! We'll never give up on any of our stories ever! In fact we'll try to make at least one more update for every story on the account before we leave. So be prepared for a small marathon. Now as your last time up here could you end this Sakuya?**

 **Sakuya: Sure! Now this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**

 **Slayer: You know it's funny… I'm a lot more private about myself, while Judan is a lot more open. Isn't that funny Judan?**

 **Judan: AHHH! (Gunshots) HELP ME! (More Gunshots)**

 **Slayer: Huh…**


End file.
